PRIDE
by Sydney8201
Summary: Dans une société où l'homosexualité est publiquement condamnée, il est difficile de s'accepter et d'assumer pleinement ses préférences sexuelles. Dean et Castiel le savent. Mais alors que le premier a choisi de faire entendre sa voix en dépit des risques, le second a encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il est. Leur rencontre leur prouvera que tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. DESTIEL
1. Dur réveil

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire.**

 **Petite précision la concernant : ici, Sam et Dean n'auront que deux ans de différence et non quatre. Ce qui fait que si Dean a 22 ans, Sam en a 20.**

 **Je voulais également préciser à nouveau que cette histoire m'a été inspiré par le film P.R.I.D.E dont j'ai d'ailleurs volé le titre. L'idée m'est venue alors que je regardais à nouveau ce film dans l'avion il y a quelques mois.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans cette histoire, la société condamne ouvertement l'homosexualité même si elle n'est pas illégale.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Survival de Muse**

 **Chapitre 1 : Dur réveil**

 _« N'ayez d'intolérance que vis à vis de l'intolérance. »_

 _Hippolyte Taine_

Dean n'avait jamais su fonctionner correctement de bon matin sans avoir avalé au moins deux ou trois tasses de café noir. Il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable de parler et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de productif sans sa dose de caféine. Il n'y parvenait pas quand il se couchait tôt la veille et moins encore quand il avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il aimait son travail. Il aimait le bar où il était serveur. Il aimait la clientèle qui le fréquentait et l'ambiance qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus classe ou le plus distingué de New York mais c'était le seul où il pouvait être lui même sans avoir peur du jugement des gens.

Etre gay n'était pas quelque chose qu'on assumait facilement. Le monde ne tolérait pas la différence et l'homosexualité était condamnée par la majeure partie de la population. Ce n'était pas illégal à proprement parlé. Mais personne n'était jamais puni pour avoir malmené un homosexuel. Pas même quand des coups étaient échangés et que la victime se retrouvait à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Dean avait grandi en comprenant très tôt qu'il était différent. Il avait choisi de l'assumer malgré les dangers que cela représentait. Il était gay et fier de l'être. Il savait que cela lui faisait courir des risques. Mais il refusait de se cacher. Refusait de se trouver une petite amie à qui il devrait mentir. Il vivait sa vie comme bon lui semblait et se fichait de ce que les autres en pensaient.

Il n'avait jamais été personnellement attaqué sur son homosexualité. Il avait subi quelques insultes et des regards dégoûtés. Mais jamais il n'avait été agressé physiquement. Il avait en revanche bon nombre d'amis qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Dean avait très mal vécu ces agressions. Et après des années à pleurer sur le cas de ceux qui avaient moins de chance que lui, il avait fini par décider d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas défendre chaque homosexuel qui courrait un risque. Il ne pouvait pas les venger non plus sans s'exposer à la police et à la justice. Mais il pouvait protester. Il pouvait dire haut et fort qu'il n'acceptait pas cette injustice. Qu'il ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il était gay.

Il avait commencé doucement. Quelques manifestations ici et là. Des évènements rassemblant des dizaines de personnes devant le tribunal ou les commissariats de police pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Il avait même été interrogé une fois par une journaliste. Mais son interview avait été censurée en grande partie par le directeur de son journal et le résultat n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il avait pourtant continué à se battre. Il avait formé avec deux amis une association qui aidait les jeunes homosexuels rejetés par leur famille ou leurs proches à trouver un toit, un métier et à reprendre une vie normale. Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours mais Dean se sentait utile.

Ces activités ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le temps pour suivre des études ou trouver un emploi stable. Il avait donc cessé de se rendre à l'université et avait accepté un poste de serveur dans un bar. C'était un endroit fréquenté uniquement par des gays et où le personnel était généralement très légèrement vêtu. Pas un club de striptease mais un lieu de rencontre. Dean n'était pas mal à l'aise en s'exposant ainsi. Il avait parfois l'occasion de chanter également et il adorait se donner en spectacle. C'était une autre façon de protester contre l'intolérance qui régnait toujours dans le pays. Il s'assumait pleinement et vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Dean était bien dans sa peau. Il était heureux la majeure partie du temps. Peu importait ce que ses amis en pensaient parfois. Peu importait ce que son petit frère en disait quand ils se voyaient. Sam avait totalement accepté son homosexualité. Il ne l'avait jamais rejeté et l'avait même encouragé à vivre sa vie telle qu'il le souhaitait. Dean aimait son frère de tout son cœur. Il l'avait pratiquement élevé et il était incroyablement fier de lui. Mais Sam ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il devait affronter au quotidien. Il ne savait pas quel poids reposait constamment sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre parce que lui n'était pas gay. Parce qu'il avait une petite amie géniale, qu'il faisait des études brillantes et qu'il était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il convenait de devenir pour rentrer dans la catégorie des gens « normaux ». Sam était le garçon que tous les parents voulaient pour leur fille. Il était parfait. Peu importait qu'il participe à certaines des manifestations organisées par son frère ou qu'il fréquentait parfois le bar où il travaillait. On ne le montrait pas du doigt. On ne le critiquait jamais. On l'admirait et on l'enviait. Dean, lui, était celui dont on se moquait. Celui dont on avait peur parce qu'il disait tout haut ce que les gens ne voulaient surtout pas entendre. Parce qu'il s'assumait.

Mais cela avait inévitablement des conséquences sur sa vie personnelle. Il n'avait pas de relation sérieuse, ne voulait pas d'un petit ami et multipliait les conquêtes pour passer le temps. Il savait très bien la réputation que cela lui avait valu. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Dans le cercle restreint des gens qui l'entouraient quotidiennement, il était vu comme un héros. Un homme courageux et déterminé. Un exemple à suivre. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme.

Il avait été amoureux une fois. Il avait cru avoir trouvé la personne avec qui il pourrait faire sa vie. Il s'était donné à fond durant de nombreux mois. Mais après presque trois ans, il avait fini par comprendre son erreur. Son petit ami ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Il avait voulu s'amuser. Et l'avait laissé tomber pour rentrer dans la norme et se trouver une jeune femme avec qui vivre. Il avait eu le cœur brisé. L'avait toujours probablement même s'il refusait d'y penser. Tant pis. Il n'était probablement pas fait pour vivre ce genre de vie et s'installer avec quelqu'un.

Dean avait vingt deux ans et il ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser au maximum. Il rentrait avec un homme différent chaque soir et prenait du plaisir. Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à redire, il n'avait qu'à venir le trouver. Dean savait déjà ce qu'il lui dirait en retour.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa tasse de café et la but en quelques gorgées. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il était rentré tard du bar et il n'était pas rentré seul. Son partenaire – Mike ? Matt ? Mike, sans doute – lui avait fait prendre son pied une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il en avait eu besoin.

Le jeune homme était à présent debout dans sa minuscule cuisine, les yeux rivés sur la petite télévision qui avait été posée sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. Le soleil était levé depuis peu et il pleuvait dehors. L'appartement était silencieux et Dean appréciait le calme ambiant.

Il avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'il se situait à côté de son travail et lui évitait les grands déplacements. Le quartier était calme en journée et animé la nuit. Il était presque exclusivement fréquenté par des gays. C'était l'endroit idéal pour le jeune homme. Peu importait que son appartement soit petit et probablement insalubre. Dean l'adorait. Il avait du charme et du caractère. Les poutres étaient apparentes et aucun mur n'était droit. C'était un vieil immeuble et il aurait probablement nécessité des travaux. Dean se fichait qu'il soit infesté de rats. Il aimait l'atmosphère qui y régnait.

Mike – Matt ? - dormait toujours dans la chambre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de le réveiller. C'était toujours comme cela que ça fonctionnait. Dean couchait avec la personne qu'il ramenait puis le laissait dormir chez lui. Il lui offrait du café le lendemain avant de le mettre gentiment à la porte. Il ne lui donnait pas son numéro de téléphone. Si son partenaire d'un soir voulait le revoir, il savait où le trouver. Ca n'arrivait presque jamais de toute façon.

Dean s'étira longuement avant de se servir sa deuxième tasse de café de la matinée. Il commençait tout juste à avoir les idées claires. Il avait une journée chargée. D'ici quelques heures, il devait se rendre dans la librairie que tenait son amie Charlie, en plus de son travail au bar, pour discuter avec elle de leur prochaine manifestation. Dean avait rencontré la jeune femme trois ans plus tôt lors d'un des rassemblements qu'il avait organisé pour protester contre la libération d'un homme qui avait tué deux homosexuels devant des dizaines de témoins. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Charlie était lesbienne et, comme Dean, multipliait les conquêtes. Elle était drôle et intelligente. Ils avaient une passion commune pour la Guerre des Etoiles et tous les livres de la saga Harry Potter. Ils voyaient la vie de la même façon. Charlie était son équivalent féminin et sa meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement dans sa main avant de boire une longue gorgée de café. Il était toujours debout dans sa cuisine. La pièce était trop petite pour y installer une table et des chaises et Dean ne mangeait pratiquement jamais chez lui. Il ne déjeunait pas non plus. Il se contentait de boire du café en écoutant les informations à la télévision et n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus de mobilier.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait, pour le moment, une émission de décoration. Il n'aimait pas forcément ce type de programme mais il n'était pas regardant le matin et se contentait de ce qui était diffusé. Il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé et avait juste besoin d'un bruit de fond pour s'éclaircir définitivement les idées.

Il était courbatu par ses acrobaties de la veille. Mike ou Matt avait été parfait. Quand il avait abordé Dean dans le bar, il n'avait pas cherché à cacher ses intentions. Il l'avait complimenté sur son physique et plus particulièrement sur ses fesses – Dean savait combien elles étaient mises en valeur par la tenue qu'il portait au travail – avant de lui demander à quelle heure il terminait. Ils avaient rejoint l'appartement rapidement avant de se sauter dessus aussitôt la porte fermée. Dean s'était laissé déshabillé et embrassé puis avait accepté que son partenaire le plaque contre le mur et le prenne sauvagement dans le salon. Ils avaient poursuivi la soirée dans la chambre où Mike / Matt avait procuré deux nouveaux orgasmes au jeune homme. Une fois avec sa bouche seule et une fois en le faisant s'installer sur ses jambes et en le regardant s'empaler sur son sexe encore et encore. Dean n'avait pas honte d'aimer le sexe. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était. Et il tirait une certaine fierté de ses talents au lit. Ou dans le salon d'ailleurs. Une seule fois dans la cuisine parce que la pièce était petite. La salle de bains … les toilettes du bar. Dean aimait faire l'amour et il ne s'en cachait pas.

Le jeune homme en était à sa troisième tasse de café et regardait à présent la météo quand Mike / Matt pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il était toujours entièrement nu et ne semblait absolument pas gêné de s'exposer ainsi. Dean avait enfilé un boxer mais n'était pas mal à l'aise non plus. Il savait que son corps attirait les regards. Il savait combien il était attirant. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour obtenir ce résultat et il était satisfait à présent d'en tirer les conséquences.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Mike / Matt par dessus son épaule avant de lui indiquer la cafetière du menton. Il n'aimait pas forcément parler de bon matin. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement réveillé. Mike / Matt, lui, ne semblait pas avoir le même problème.

\- C'était génial hier soir. J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer rapidement.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à coucher deux fois avec la même personne. Mais il supposait qu'il aurait bientôt fait le tour de tous les gays célibataires de New York et qu'il était temps pour lui d'accepter de revoir les mêmes personnes. De surcroît Mike / Matt était un bon coup. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de le revoir. Juste pour le sexe bien sûr. C'était tout ce que le jeune homme était capable de lui donner.

\- Hmmmmm, se contenta t-il toutefois de répondre.

Ce qui pouvait être un « oui » comme un « non ». Mike / Matt allait devoir prendre toutes les initiatives. Dean ne s'engageait jamais. Il ne faisait aucune promesse. Il était ouvert d'esprit et prêt à tout tenter. Mais il ne promettait jamais rien. Parce qu'il savait qu'il finissait toujours par décevoir.

\- OK, alors … je suppose qu'on se reverra. Eh qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Mike / Matt était donc du genre bavard. Dean allait devoir reconsidérer l'éventualité de le revoir. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui parlaient juste pour combler le silence. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Si l'Homme avait le don de parler c'était uniquement pour transmettre des messages importants. Déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi n'avançait à rien. Et de bon matin, c'était insupportable.

\- Oh les infos, cool, lança ensuite Mike / Matt.

Dean attrapa la télécommande et monta le son pour inciter son compagnon à se taire. Il vida ensuite sa tasse de café et se concentra sur l'écran de la télévision. Une présentatrice parlait d'un ton monocorde des dernières lois votées en matière de budget. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur les politique extérieure. A côté de Dean, Matt / Mike se servait une tasse de café. Ils regardèrent la télévision en silence jusqu'à ce que la présentatrice aborde le cas d'un jeune homme qu'on avait retrouvé inconscient dans un fossé non loin de Boston. Dean tendit aussitôt l'oreille. De toute évidence, le jeune homme en question avait été violemment agressé. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger mais les médecins parlaient de blessures sérieuses.

\- D'après les premiers témoins, l'homme aurait eu un comportement inacceptable quelques heures plus tôt non loin d'un restaurant du centre ville. La police penche pour l'hypothèse de la légitime défense et a ouvert une enquête sur l'inconnu dont ils n'ont toujours pas confirmé l'identité.

Dean secoua la tête, choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. « Comportement inacceptable » signifiait très probablement qu'il avait fait des avances à la mauvaise personne. « Légitime défense » voulait dire « passage à tabac en raison de ses préférences sexuelles ». Et comme à chaque fois, personne ne serait arrêté. Comme à chaque fois, l'homme victime de l'agression serait pointé du doigt comme étant responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Dean avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois la même histoire. Et il en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Les fils de pute, jura t-il en jetant la télécommande contre le mur devant lui.

Mike / Matt sursauta à côté de lui puis posa une main sur son épaule. Dean lui fit aussitôt face et le dévisagea une seconde. Son compagnon semblait au moins aussi choqué que lui. Mais il était bien plus calme.

\- Je sais que c'est terrible mais il va s'en sortir. Et la prochaine fois, il …

\- Il quoi ? Le coupa Dean immédiatement. Il se cachera et s'interdira de faire quoi que ce soit parce que des salopards ont décidé que ce n'était pas moralement acceptable. Il quoi ? Il vivra sa vie caché et malheureux ?

Mike / Matt retira sa main de son épaule pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca m'énerve au moins autant que toi mais je ne vois pas ce que s'emporter ainsi apporte à la chose.

\- Mike, souffla Dean, furieux.

\- Brian, le reprit ce dernier.

Oh Brian alors. Ni Mike. Ni Matt. Dean était pourtant persuadé que c'était un de ses deux noms que son compagnon lui avait donné. Ou peut être confondait-il avec un autre. Il n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des noms. Et il voyait bien trop de monde pour se souvenir du prénom de chacun. Il aurait peut être été judicieux de noter les noms sur la paume de sa main pour éviter de se ridiculiser le lendemain. « Ou d'arrêter de voir un homme différent chaque soir », suggéra la voix de son frère quelque part dans sa tête. « Tais toi Sam » pensa aussitôt Dean en détournant les yeux.

\- Brian, désolé. Je … je déteste juste … je déteste l'idée que les personnes responsables de cette agression s'en sortent sans qu'on puisse rien faire contre … et je déteste l'idée qu'un garçon comme toi et moi ait du souffrir pour ce qu'il était. C'est …

\- Révoltant, proposa Brian en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean hocha alors la sienne. Il savait que s'emporter ainsi ne servait à rien. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il entendait une histoire semblable, il perdait son calme. Il détestait le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Il détestait les gens qui se croyaient tout permis. Et il détestait les journalistes pour abreuver les idiots qui les regardaient de propos mensongers et discriminatoires. Dean était en colère la majeure partie du temps. C'était en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de son côté.

\- Injuste, murmura t-il finalement.

Brian acquiesça à son tour avant de reprendre sa tasse de café et d'en boire une gorgée. Dean était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il avait envie d'aller voir Charlie pour parler de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait envie de manifester pour faire entendre sa voix. Et il avait envie de prouver à tous ceux qui croyaient ce qu'ils entendaient qu'ils avaient tort. Qu'aimer une personne du même sexe n'était pas un crime. Que tabasser un garçon innocent était condamnable. Mais il était encore trop tôt et il savait qu'il ne devait surtout jamais agir sur le coup de l'émotion. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées et de réfléchir calmement.

\- Excuse moi … j'ai du mal à gérer ce genre de nouvelles. Mais tu as raison. J'ai tort de m'énerver, accepta alors le jeune homme.

Il se frotta une seconde le menton puis regarda son compagnon des pieds à la tête. Il était réellement très séduisant. Dean n'attachait pas forcément une grande importance au physique. Il avait ramené des hommes de toute corpulence, taille, âge ou origine ethnique chez lui. Il aimait juste qu'on lui procure du plaisir et il devait avoir un sixième sens pour trouver les bonnes personnes. Mais Brian faisait partie de ceux qui étaient à la fois performants et attirants. Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres en laissant vagabonder ses yeux sur le torse du jeune homme puis sur son entrejambe. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était aussi courbatu. Et pourquoi il avait encore mal entre les jambes. Brian était plutôt bien fourni dans ce domaine. Ce qui donnait des idées à Dean qu'il était sans nul doute trop pour mettre en application.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Plaisanta Brian.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir une seconde avant d'hocher lentement la tête. « Aimer » était un mot qu'il n'employait jamais. Pas depuis le fiasco qu'avait été sa première et seule histoire sérieuse. Pas après ce que Jason lui avait fait subir. Et … « non, non, non, Dean ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain » songea le jeune homme. « Tu aurais du le voir venir. Tout était trop parfait » compléta la voix de Sam. Dean se demandait parfois pourquoi il entendait systématiquement son petit frère dans sa tête quand il avait des doutes ou qu'il se posait des questions. Il était peut être en train de devenir fou. Ou schizophrène.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas là, répliqua t-il finalement.

Brian lui sourit alors puis posa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir à sa gauche. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce que son compagnon passe ses bras autour de sa taille et pose une main sur ses fesses. Ok. Il n'était peut être pas trop tôt pour ça. Après tout, Dean était plein d'énergie qu'il avait du mal à contenir après ce qu'il avait entendu. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir dans la rue et se battre avec quiconque osait le regarder de travers, il devait trouver un autre moyen de se défouler. Et le sexe parvenait toujours à le détendre. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda t-il.

Brian haussa les épaules avant de glisser sa main dans le caleçon du jeune homme. Il laissa ses doigts serrer le muscle de ses fesses et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son compagnon.

\- J'en sais rien … peut être que je vais te conduire dans la chambre et te prendre sauvagement sur ton lit … ou peut être que je vais le faire en plein milieu de ta cuisine, devant ta fenêtre … là où tous tes voisins pourraient nous voir.

Oh Dean était totalement partant pour les deux options. Et il était convaincu à présent qu'il reverrait Brian dans un avenir proche. Il aimait sa façon de penser et il aimait sa façon de parler.

\- Tu aimes l'idée qu'on nous voit … que tout le monde puisse savoir ce que tu me fais … qu'ils puissent nous regarder et se toucher comme ils le feraient devant un bon porno ? Lança Dean en appuyant ses ongles contre la peau du torse de Brian.

Dean n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait d'exciter un homme uniquement par des mots. Il savait toujours quoi dire. C'était le seul moment où il s'autorisait à parler pour ne rien dire d'important. Le jeune homme sourit en y pensant. Le sexe était important. Et en définitive, ses mots avaient un but précis. Celui de convaincre ses potentiels partenaires de coucher avec lui. Même s'il doutait sincèrement d'en avoir besoin avec Brian. « Parce qu'il sait à quel point tu es facile. Parce qu'il sait que tu ne demandes qu'à écarter les cuisses pour le premier venu » murmura Jason dans sa tête. Entendre Sam était déjà inquiétant mais quand son ex petit ami prenait sa place, c'était effrayant. Déstabilisant. Dean aimait toujours Jason. Peu importait le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il était toujours amoureux de lui. Il le serait probablement toute sa vie. Malgré leur différence d'âge conséquente – Dean avait vingt deux ans et Jason quarante – malgré tout ce qui faisait que leur relation était impossible et malgré enfin le fait que Jason soit un enfoiré qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Dean embrassa Brian pour chasser son ex de sa tête. Ils avaient assez parlé.

Après de longues secondes à partager un baiser qui n'avait rien d'innocent, Dean s'écarta de Brian pour lui tourner le dos. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le comptoir devant lui, ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immeuble voisin. Il se pencha ensuite sensiblement en avant et écarta les jambes. Le message était suffisamment clair. Brian ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda tout de même Dean pour l'encourager à se mettre en action.

Il sentit les mains de son partenaire se poser dans son dos et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A côté de Dean, la télévision était toujours allumée. Des personnes débattaient de quelque chose qui échappait au jeune homme. Il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux vivre ta vie ? ». C'était Sam à nouveau. Et non, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'immiscer dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Pas quand il était sur le point de coucher avec Brian. Encore que « coucher » n'était pas le terme le plus approprié. Ils allaient probablement faire ça debout. Dean sourit.

Derrière lui, Brian lui avait retiré son boxer et était à présent occupé à lui masser les fesses sans réellement passer aux choses sérieuses. Et Dean aimait les préliminaires. Il aimait prendre son temps parfois. Mais il aimait plus encore sentir le sexe de ses partenaires en lui. Les sentir le pénétrer violemment et prendre de lui ce qu'il voulait prendre. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on se montre délicat et tendre. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

\- Brian, je te jure que si tu n'accélères pas le rythme rapidement, je vais finir par me lasser et prendre les choses en mains, menaça t-il.

« Au sens propre » ajouta t-il mentalement. « Ah ah, très drôle Dean » répliqua Sam dans sa tête. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la fenêtre devant lui pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il était presque sûr qu'on pouvait le voir d'en face. Il espérait que le spectacle était plaisant.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Brian lui écarta finalement les fesses pour introduire le bout de sa langue en lui. Oh. Il était donc le genre d'homme à aimer ces pratiques. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Dean adorait qu'on le prépare de cette façon.

Il remua les hanches pour encourager Brian à poursuivre avant de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement. Il garda les yeux rivés à l'extérieur. « Regardez moi bande d'enfoirés … regardez moi m'éclater et venez me dire ensuite que ce que je fais n'est pas normal ! » pensa t-il aussitôt.

A sa grande surprise, ni Sam ni Jason ne lui répondirent. C'était probablement une bonne chose. Car Brian avait un présent un doigt à l'intérieur de lui et c'était inutile. Inutile parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et que les muscles de Dean n'étaient pas encore resserrés. Mais son partenaire semblait avoir envie de faire les choses bien.

\- Allez, dépêche toi, insista toutefois le jeune homme.

Brian ajouta un deuxième doigt et les accompagna du bout de sa langue. Quand il effleura sa prostate, Dean poussa un cri. L'isolation dans l'immeuble était mauvais et ses voisins pouvaient probablement l'entendre. Cela n'arrêtait jamais le jeune homme. Pas quand il prenait autant de plaisir.

Il lutta contre l'envie de prendre son sexe dans sa main pour précipiter son orgasme. Son érection était douloureuse et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore attendre avant de perdre son calme. Mais il avait vraiment envie de laisser Brian prendre toutes les initiatives. C'était une sorte de test. Hier avait été génial. Si ce matin était mieux encore, il lui donnerait une seconde chance.

Brian avait maintenant trois doigts en lui et il effleurait la prostate de Dean à chaque mouvements. Le jeune homme gémissait continuellement à présent. Il pouvait sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il lui arrivait de jouir sans avoir besoin que son sexe soit stimulé. Il était doué et si son partenaire l'était tout autant, il réussissait même à enchaîner deux orgasmes sans avoir besoin de temps de récupération. Dean n'avait peut être pas de talent particulier mais il était définitivement doué pour le sexe. « Ca doit être l'entraînement » murmura Jason dans sa tête. « Oh ferme là enfoiré » répliqua mentalement Dean.

Il était presque sûr qu'un psychologue l'aurait encouragé à se faire interner s'il avait évoqué les conversations qu'il avait seul dans sa tête. Il était probablement dérangé. Mais cela l'aidait parfois à se sentir moins seul.

Brian retira finalement ses doigts de son corps avant de se remettre debout. Dean leva la tête, prêt à lui dire de se lancer, quand il sentit le bout du sexe de son partenaire appuyer contre lui. Il résista à l'envie de propulser les hanches en arrière. Non. Brian devait prendre les choses en main. Et Dean ne fut pas déçu puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme le pénétrait rapidement sans s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Ce qui aurait été inutile bien sûr. « Oui Jason, je sais, c'est probablement parce que je me suis beaucoup entraîné » pensa t-il aussitôt. Et voilà qu'il encourageait ses voix intérieures à prendre la parole. Non. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Brian. Brian avait commencé à aller et venir en lui. Il l'avait attrapé par les hanches et avait un rythme soutenu qui satisfaisait pleinement le jeune homme. Sa prostate était martelée à présent. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Dean observa la fenêtre en face de la sienne et pendant une seconde, il fut presque sûr de voir un rideau bouger. Oh. Parfait. Il avait des spectateurs. Il sourit en levant la tête pour qu'on puisse le voir d'en face. Brian devait être également parfaitement visible et personne ne pourrait avoir un doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ensemble.

Dean n'était pas un exhibitionniste mais après ce qu'il avait entendu à la télévision, il avait envie d'afficher son homosexualité. Envie de prouver qu'il l'assumait et en tirait toute la satisfaction nécessaire.

\- Plus fort … plus … plus vite, cria t-il ensuite.

Ca, c'était pour ses voisins. Du moins, pour ceux qui l'entendaient. Il allait leur offrir un spectacle qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt. Brian fit ce qu'il lui demandait et accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Dean le remercia d'un long gémissement. C'était presque trop brutal mais c'était exactement ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il sentait son orgasme monter en lui et il savait qu'il allait jouir sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il serra les dents et entreprit d'accompagner les mouvements de Brian en propulsant ses hanches en arrière à chaque fois que son partenaire faisait l'inverse. Dean était proche.

\- Je vais … je … je vais jouir, s'écria t-il afin que tout le monde le sache.

Brian retira alors une main de sa hanche pour la poser sur sa fesse qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Dean ferma alors yeux et se laissa aller. Il jouit longuement en criant le prénom de son partenaire encore et encore. Quand ce fut fini, Brian allait et venait toujours en lui. Il contracta ses muscles pour lui procurer un peu plus de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jouissait à son tour à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il remua les hanches pendant un instant encore avant de s'immobiliser et de venir coller son torse contre le dos de Dean.

« Tu as oublié le préservatif … encore » rappela Sam dans la tête de son frère. « Oh ferme la » répliqua mentalement Dean.

Et voilà qu'il continuait à avoir ses conversations silencieuses alors que Brian était toujours à l'intérieur de lui et que son sperme commençait doucement à s'échapper de lui.

Dean savait qu'il avait tort de prendre de tels risques. Il aurait du exiger que ses partenaires portent un préservatif à chaque fois. Il y pensait parfois. Mais il n'aimait pas la sensation et il lui arrivait souvent d'être trop ivre ou trop fatigué pour y penser. Il connaissait le mode de transmission du SIDA et il savait qu'il s'exposait à la maladie à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec un homme différent. Mais il pouvait également mourir à chacune de ses manifestations. Il ne se voyait pas vivre vieux. Et s'il devait mourir parce qu'il avait eu trop de sexe, il l'accepterait. C'était toujours mieux que de finir dans un fossé.

Brian finit par se retirer de lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Cela déclencha une alarme quelque part dans le cerveau de Dean. Le geste était trop tendre. Trop intime. Le sexe avait été parfait mais Brian ne devait surtout pas imaginer qu'il y aurait plus. Dean ne donnait pas dans les relations amoureuses. « Plus » corrigea Jason dans sa tête.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait se revoir ce soir ? Demanda alors Brian, confirmant les soupçons de Dean.

Il n'était définitivement pas contre l'idée de coucher à nouveau avec son compagnon. Mais il ne sortirait pas avec lui. Il ne lui tiendrait jamais la main et ne l'appellerait certainement pas son « petit ami ». Il avait essayé une fois. Ca n'avait pas marché. Il avait retenu la leçon.

\- Brian, c'était génial mais je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse. Je te l'ai déjà dit, rappela t-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre avant de se tourner pour faire face à son compagnon. Il se hissa ensuite sur le comptoir sans se soucier d'être nu ou que le sperme de Brian coule sur le mobilier.

\- Je ne parle pas de sortir avec moi … je ne te propose même pas d'aller boire un verre. Juste … le sexe est bon non ?

\- Génial, confirma Dean.

Il grimaça quand il sentit une douleur qu'il connaissait bien entre ses fesses. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience – Jason le lui avait suffisamment répété en guise d'insultes – Brian n'y était pas allé de mains mortes avec lui. Il risquait de le sentir durant une bonne partie de la journée. Et cela n'aurait pas du le faire sourire. Cela n'aurait pas du lui plaire. « Mais tu aimes ça hein ? ». Jason semblait ne pas avoir envie de se taire aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis seul et … je ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer … je pourrais te laisser mon numéro … ou prendre le tien. Ce n'est pas … je ne te demande rien de plus.

Mais il y avait toujours plus. Dean le savait. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience. Chris avait été un amant exceptionnel. Le sexe était incroyable et ils avaient décidé de devenir amis. De se voir quand ils en avaient envie. C'était un arrangement tacite. Cela avait duré quelques mois. Puis Chris avait avoué à Dean qu'il était amoureux de lui et le jeune homme avait refusé de le voir à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même expérience avec Brian.

\- Ecoute, c'était bien mais … je préfère qu'on en reste là ok ?

Brian ne protesta pas mais Dean lut la déception sur son visage. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, confirmait totalement ses soupçons. Il avait eu raison de refuser. Il s'en félicita mentalement puis regarda son compagnon quitter la pièce pour aller se rhabiller. Dean avait encore quelques heures devant lui avant de rejoindre Charlie. Il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un nouveau café. Mais pas dans cet ordre. La caféine avait toujours le dessus sur tout le reste.

\- Je devrais peut être y aller, lança Brian quand il revint finalement dans la cuisine.

Il était habillé et semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Dean descendit du comptoir, grimaça à nouveau puis enfila rapidement son boxer. Il attrapa sa tasse et vida le contenu de sa cafetière dedans. Il se tourna ensuite vers Brian et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Peut être, confirma t-il.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Brian resterait plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire et Dean n'avait pas forcément envie de le voir traîner dans son appartement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui quand il fit demi tour pour prendre la direction de la porte de l'appartement. Il s'immobilisa à la sortie de la cuisine et Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose avant de partir ?

Dean savait que ça n'allait pas être quelque chose de gentil. Pas un compliment. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Mais il était suffisamment solide pour accepter les critiques. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Seul l'avis de ses amis comptait. Et il n'écoutait même pas vraiment leurs conseils. Il doutait de suivre ceux que Brian s'apprêtait visiblement à lui donner.

\- Je t'écoute.

Brian lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien et … je ne sais pas qui a pu te faire autant de mal mais tu ne devrais pas t'infliger tout ça juste parce que tu penses le mériter. Tu devrais … je pense que tu devrais accepter l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Dean secoua la tête. Ok. Brian était de toute évidence un philosophe doublé d'un psychologue le matin après avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Et il semblait sûr de lui. Il semblait réellement penser avoir compris ce qui avait poussé Dean à mener cette vie. Il n'avait peut être pas entièrement tort. Mais le jeune homme n'aimait pas se l'entendre dire par un inconnu.

\- Merci du conseil, répliqua t-il.

Je ne dis pas ça pour t'énerver. Je le pense sincèrement. Et … la vie que tu as choisi ne te mènera nul part. Ouvre les yeux Dean. Tu fonces droit dans le mur et on dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

Cette fois, le jeune homme en avait assez entendu. Il reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir à côté de lui et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Fous le camp d'ici.

\- Dean …

\- Non, tire toi … Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Tu étais parfaitement d'accord avec mon style de vie hier soir il me semble alors … garde tes conseils pour toi et va te faire foutre.

Brian n'insista heureusement pas et s'éloigna enfin. Dean attendit d'avoir entendu la porte de son appartement claquer derrière son compagnon pour laisser échapper un long soupire. Brian avait réussi à chasser le bien être que le jeune homme ressentait après son orgasme. Et il avait également réussi à le mettre en colère. Dean secoua la tête puis reprit sa tasse et se dirigea dans son salon. Il se laissa tomber sur son vieux canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Peu importait ce que les gens en pensaient. Il avait les choses en mains et il prenait ses décisions en toute connaissance de cause.

« Mais tu sais qu'il a raison » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Bien sûr que Dean savait que Brian avait vu juste. Oui Jason était celui qui l'avait conduit à adopter ce style de vie. Et oui c'était en grande partie parce qu'il l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. Mais il ne cherchait pas à se punir en agissant de la sorte. Il n'était pas masochiste. Il aimait sortir. Il aimait le sexe et il n'aimait pas les attaches. Peu importait qu'il n'ait aucune relation sérieuse. Peu importait qu'il collectionne les histoires sans lendemain. Il était heureux ainsi. Et puis, il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre avec un petit ami.

Il avait un combat à mener et cela l'occupait beaucoup. Il voulait faire avancer les choses. Il voulait faire entendre sa voix. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer le monde. Mais il aimait l'idée de faire avancer sa cause. Il le faisait pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert de la main de gens intolérants et violents. Pour tous ceux qui n'osaient pas parler. Dean était parfaitement d'accord pour être leur porte parole. Il le faisait avec plaisir.

« Il y a d'autres moyens d'y arriver » suggéra Sam dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, Dean aurait pu faire des études et obtenir un poste important quelque part. Mais il n'avait jamais eu un goût prononcé pour les études. Il avait toujours été mauvais élève.

Sam était le plus intelligent d'eux deux. Il était celui qui ferait de grandes choses. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Dean d'agir à son niveau. Il voulait juste se sentir utile.

Le jeune homme voyait la vie comme un combat permanent. Il devait se battre pour avoir le droit d'être qui il était. Pour pouvoir aimer qui il voulait aimer. Et pour qu'on finisse un jour par accepter les gens comme lui. Il se battait parce qu'il refusait de se laisser faire et de baisser les bras. Parce que la défaite était inacceptable. Dean finirait peut être par en mourir - « de ça ou du SIDA » rappela Jason qui était visiblement de retour dans sa tête – mais il l'avait accepté.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement puis vida sa tasse et se leva du canapé. Il avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche avant d'aller retrouver Charlie. Il avait également besoin de faire quelques courses. Son frigo était vide. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre de pizzas surgelées et de canettes de bière. « Et les légumes dans tout ça ? » lui dirait probablement son frère.

Dean sourit en pénétrant dans la douche. La pression de l'eau était mauvaise et la température rarement élevée. Mais le jeune homme avait appris à composer avec tous ses éléments. Il aurait pu trouver un autre appartement. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Mais il refusait de quitter son quartier. Refusait de quitter les lieux.

L'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules et dans son dos lui déliait peu à peu les muscles. Il ferma les yeux et, sans le vouloir, repensa à ce que Brian lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu fonces droit dans le mur et on dirait que ça te fait plaisir ».

C'était peut être le cas. Dean avait toujours eu une fascination pour James Dean. Il admirait la façon qu'il avait eu de vivre sa vie à fond sans jamais rien s'interdire. Il était presque que sûr que l'idole des jeunes femmes de l'époque avait été gay. Il s'identifiait à lui. Il ne s'interdisait rien. Vivait toutes les expériences à fond. Dean voulait faire la même chose. Il ne voulait rien regretter. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il retirerait si toutefois il vivait vieux mais accablé de remords. Peu importait qu'il vive encore deux ou dix ans. Il voulait les vivre bien. Et si Brian ne pouvait pas le comprendre alors il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir ailleurs.

« C'est ça … continue de te le répéter et peut être que tu finiras par le croire » intervint Jason dans sa tête.

Ta gueule, lâcha Dean dans le silence de son appartement.

Il rouvrit les yeux puis poussa un long soupire. C'était lui contre le reste du monde lui avait un jour expliqué Charlie. Dean était parfaitement prêt à tous les affronter. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Qu'importe ce que cela finirait inévitablement par lui coûter.


	2. Première rencontre

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 2ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel se rencontrent.**

 **Je tiens ici à préciser quelque chose : quand je parle de Jason dans le précédent chapitre, j'avais en tête l'acteur Jason Clarke. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à ses photos sur Internet pour vous faire une idée.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Et merci de vos compliments et de votre soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Bitch de Meredith Brooks**

 **Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

 _« Pour réussir dans le monde, retenez bien ces trois maximes : voir, c'est savoir vouloir, c'est pouvoir; oser, c'est avoir »_

 _Alfred De Musset_

Castiel Novak n'avait jamais pris de risques dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui sorte réellement de l'ordinaire et il s'était toujours contenté de suivre le chemin que ses parents avaient tracé pour lui. Il était quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et même s'il rentrait dans le moule, il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on voulait nouer des liens.

Il était pourtant brillant. Surdoué s'il en croyait ce que certains de ses professeurs avaient dit de lui par le passé. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents. Et il se donnait les moyens de réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il avait fait une scolarité parfaite et avait entamé des études qui le conduiraient probablement loin. Il serait bientôt docteur. Il envisageait de devenir chirurgien. Il voulait une spécialité compliquée. Quelque chose que peu réussissait et qui ferait de lui quelqu'un qu'on admirait. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de laquelle mais il hésitait entre la neurologie et la cardiologie.

Castiel Novak avait une vie parfaite toute tracée pour lui. Ses parents étaient riches à millions et il hériterait d'un capital important à leur décès. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Pourtant il ne l'était pas. Ne l'avait jamais réellement été.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il n'était pas heureux parce qu'il mentait constamment. Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre quelque chose de crucial pour sa vie future.

Castiel avait compris sa différence quand il était encore au lycée. Ca ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain. Ca avait été progressif. Tout avait commencé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'aucune fille du lycée – même les plus populaires et les plus jolies – ne l'intéressait vraiment. Quand il avait commencé à regarder les autres garçons d'un œil attentif. Il avait cherché à nier ce qu'il ressentait. A ignorer les signes. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il était gay. Pas bisexuel ou juste curieux. Il n'était attiré que par les hommes et ce n'était pas acceptable.

Castiel avait été élevé dans une famille incroyablement religieuse et pieuse. Il croyait en Dieu et il savait exactement que ce qu'il était ne serait jamais toléré dans son milieu.

L'homosexualité était pointée du doigt. Elle était moquée et dénigrée. Castiel ne pouvait pas être gay. Il ne pourrait jamais présenter un homme à ses parents. Il refusait l'idée de courir des risques simplement pour trouver l'amour. Il allait devoir accepter de finir sa vie seul. C'était mieux que d'assumer ce qu'il était.

Il avait entendu trop d'histoires de jeunes hommes qui avaient été agressés simplement parce qu'ils étaient gays. De jeunes femmes qu'on avait violées pour les remettre dans le « droit chemin ». Il ne le cautionnait pas bien sûr. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il était différent. Mais cela ne le poussait pas non plus à clamer son homosexualité. Il vivait caché et malheureux. Et il avait pensé que cela serait le cas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais tout avait basculé le jour où il avait rencontré Samuel Winchester. Le jeune homme avait été son premier ami. Son seul vrai ami. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les avait rapprochés. Peut être était ce leur passion commune pour la lecture et les études. Peut être était ce leurs façons semblables de voir le monde. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais il appréciait vraiment Sam.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque de la faculté où ils allaient tous les deux. Sam étudiait le droit et voulait devenir avocat. Il était passionné et intelligent. Brillant selon ses professeurs. Sam avait une petite amie et il était en tout point parfait. Le gendre idéal. Castiel avait été sensiblement attiré par lui au début avant d'accepter de devenir son ami.

Il avait cherché à lui cacher ce qu'il était durant les premiers mois de leur amitié. Il ne savait pas quelle position Sam avait sur le sujet et il refusait de le perdre pour quelque chose dont il ne parlait de toute façon jamais. Il avait caché à tout le monde qu'il était gay. Il pouvait continuer à le faire.

Mais un soir où Sam semblait particulièrement préoccupé et où Castiel avait fini par oser lui demander ce qui le tracassait, le jeune homme lui avait parlé de son frère. Dean Winchester avait vingt deux ans et était celui qui avait élevé son ami. Il travaillait comme serveur dans un bar du centre ville et semblait vivre sa vie à deux mille à l'heure. Sam l'aimait beaucoup. Castiel l'avait deviné immédiatement. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et étaient extrêmement proches.

Mais c'était ce que Sam lui avait dit ensuite qui l'avait bouleversé. Dean était homosexuel lui aussi. Il l'assumait pleinement et vivait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas ce qui gênait Sam. Il avait envie de voir son frère heureux que ce soit avec une femme ou avec un autre homme. Mais il avait peur de le voir prendre des risques inconsidérés. Peur qu'il finisse par payer cher son engagement constant. Il n'aimait pas le voir multiplier les conquêtes. Castiel avait alors ressenti le besoin de partager sa propre expérience. Il avait avoué à Sam qu'il était lui même gay mais qu'il refusait d'agir dans ce sens. Sam l'avait traité d'idiot.

Ca aurait pu mettre fin à leur amitié. Ca l'avait au contraire renforcé. Sam avait alors pris le temps d'expliquer à Castiel combien il le comprenait mais à quel point il se trompait. Il lui parla longuement de Dean et de la lutte qu'il menait constamment contre les préjugés et l'intolérance en général. Expliqua calmement que son frère avait accepté son homosexualité et qu'il se sentait bien mieux depuis. Qu'à vingt deux ans, il menait la vie que Castiel aurait du mener à vingt trois. Sans les aventures d'un soir bien sûr et sans l'insouciance évidente de son aîné.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques jours pour accepter ce que son ami lui disait. Il prit le temps de réfléchir longuement sur ce que Sam avait révélé. Il imagina Dean, fort et déterminé, vivant sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Il s'imagina à sa place et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Non. Il ne serait jamais capable de s'engager comme le faisait le frère de Sam. Mais il pouvait au moins tenter de s'accepter tel qu'il était. Cela passait par le fait d'admettre qu'il était uniquement attiré par les hommes et que ce n'était ni déshonorant ni criminel.

Une fois convaincu qu'il devait oser s'assumer, il accepta que Sam le traîne dans le bar où son frère travaillait. C'était un endroit uniquement fréquenté par des gays – hommes et femmes – et sans nul doute un lieu que Castiel aurait fui comme la peste quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il n'était pas réellement pressé de s'y rendre mais il savait que son ami avait raison. Il devait prendre un risque et voir où cela le conduirait. Il devait également admettre qu'il était curieux de rencontrer Dean. Il avait envie de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à mener la vie qu'il menait et connaître tout de son engagement pour la cause qu'il défendait.

Le bar était bondé. Castiel supposait que c'était normal pour un samedi soir. Il ne sortait presque jamais, trop concentré sur ses études et ses responsabilités. Il supposait que cela faisait ici de lui un marginal.

Sam le guida à travers la piste de danse bondée et le fit s'installer à une table proche de la petite scène qui avait été placée au fond de la pièce. Autour d'eux, des couples de même sexe dansaient et s'embrassaient. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Sam lui expliqua alors qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'hétérosexuels dans le bar mais que quelques uns venaient y boire un verre pour montrer leur soutien. Sam était venu plusieurs fois ici avec Jess. La jeune femme partageait entièrement les convictions de son petit ami.

Il y avait plusieurs serveurs autour d'eux également. Les hommes portaient tous des jeans extrêmement serrés et qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Ils avaient également une sorte de débardeur blanc qui révélait leurs bras et leurs épaules. Tous étaient jeunes et séduisants. Castiel fit son maximum pour ne pas trop les fixer même s'il se doutait que leur tenue était faite pour attirer les regards. Les femmes, elles, portaient des shorts en jean courts et des débardeurs qui leurs collaient à la peau. Castiel n'était pas forcément à l'aise mais se força à rester calme.

Sam commanda deux bières au jeune serveur qui s'approcha d'eux et sourit quand ce dernier lui fit un compliment sur son physique qui aurait fait rougir Castiel.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir des regards sur lui. Il savait qu'on le dévisageait. C'était sans doute normal dans un tel endroit. Certains devaient se demander ce qu'il était venu chercher et s'il était ouvert à une histoire sans lendemain. Mais Castiel n'était pas venu chercher un partenaire. Il n'était pas là pour séduire quelqu'un. Il était venu uniquement parce qu'il se cherchait toujours et qu'il avait besoin de s'immerger dans ce monde pour le comprendre. Pour se comprendre et être totalement sûr de la personne qu'il était et voulait être. Il était également là pour rencontrer Dean.

Castiel ne voulait pas ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Il ne voulait pas suivre un inconnu pour coucher avec lui. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme. Pas plus qu'avec une femme d'ailleurs. Il avait vingt trois ans et il était toujours vierge. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté et n'était pas non plus honteux. Il n'avait juste jamais rencontré la personne idéale pour perdre sa virginité. Vivre dans le déni depuis plus de six ans n'aidait pas non plus.

Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées quand la musique autour d'eux s'interrompit brutalement. Un jeune homme monta sur la scène et attrapa un micro pour s'adresser aux clients qui le regardaient. Castiel sentit Sam se tendre aussitôt. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi mais il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme sur la scène voulait leur dire.

\- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être là. Comme chaque samedi à cette heure ci, il est temps d'accueillir la star de ce bar pour une chanson. Je sais que certains sont venus uniquement pour le voir … bande de pervers. Ceci étant dit, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il le mérite. Mesdames, Messieurs, Dean Winchester.

Castiel fronça aussitôt les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Sam lui avait dit que son frère travaillait dans ce bar mais pas qu'il était ici une sorte de vedette. De toute évidence, les gens autour d'eux le connaissaient s'il s'en tenait aux applaudissements fournis qui accompagnèrent la sortie du jeune homme sur scène.

\- Je dois te prévenir tout de suite Cas … Dean peut parfois être … il est génial et je l'adore mais c'est … il aime se donner en spectacle, bafouilla Sam, visiblement nerveux.

Castiel le regarda une seconde, surpris de voir ses joues rougir comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Il savait combien le jeune homme était fier de son frère et il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le gêner à ce point. Il ne lui posa toutefois pas la question et reporta son attention sur la scène. Les lumières étaient tamisées et un jeune homme s'approchait lentement du micro. Il portait la même tenue que les autres serveurs et ne semblait nullement mal à l'aise à l'idée que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui. Bien au contraire. Il affichait un large sourire. Castiel le suivit des yeux.

Dean Winchester n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sam. Il était grand et musclé. Son corps laissait à penser qu'il l'entretenait régulièrement. Son visage avait quelque chose d'étrangement féminin. Il avait la mâchoire carrée et une fine barbe recouvraient ses joues. Mais ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient plus féminins que masculins. Il était particulièrement séduisant. Castiel devait le reconnaître. Sa beauté était différente de celle de Sam. Elle se trouvait dans les très longs cils qui entouraient ses yeux verts, dans l'épaisseur de ses lèvres au trait délicat et dans son nez droit et parfait. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs et coupés courts. Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que Dean attrapait le micro et l'approchait de sa bouche.

\- Bonsoir à tous !

Il reçut de nouveaux applaudissements et sourit largement en regardant toute la salle calmement. Castiel était hypnotisé par sa façon de bouger. Par sa voix grave et sensuelle. Et aussi par l'étroitesse de son jean qui révélait ses cuisses musclées et légèrement arquées.

\- La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent … certains mieux que d'autres.

Dean adressa un clin d'oeil à la foule et reçut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements et quelques sifflets approbateurs. Castiel se demanda alors avec combien des hommes présents, le jeune homme avait déjà couchés. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête aussitôt. A côté de lui, Sam s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Et tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de me parler ou de me ramener chez eux savent parfaitement que la chanson que je m'apprête à chanter me colle littéralement à la peau. Pour les autres … il ne tient qu'à vous de faire en sorte de le découvrir.

Castiel se demanda alors s'il avait une chance avec Dean. S'il pourrait être l'un de ses hommes qui le ramenaient chez eux pour coucher avec lui. Il devait admettre que le frère de Sam était attirant. Mais il avait également quelque chose d'effrayant. Il s'assumait pleinement, ne semblait avoir peur de rien et de personne et admettait volontiers coucher avec des hommes différents chaque soir. Il était tout ce que Castiel ne pourrait jamais être. Le jeune homme se demandait si c'était une bonne chose.

Sam laissa échapper un grognement qui laissait à penser qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément ce qu'il entendait. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Dean était son frère après tout et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'entendre ces choses.

La musique commença enfin autour d'eux et Castiel se reconcentra sur le jeune homme qui se tenait sur la scène. Il suivait le rythme en bougeant ses hanches de droite à gauche. Il devait savoir l'effet que cela avait sur tous ceux qui le regardaient. Du moins sur les hommes présents. Castiel avala une gorgée de bière pour chasser le noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

 _\- I hate the world today. You're so good to me. I know but I can't change. Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath. Innocent and sweet._

Dean chantait bien. Sa voix était sensuelle et envoutante. Il faisait le show, grimaçant en prononçant les derniers mots. Comme s'ils étaient absurdes. Comme une insulte.

 _\- Yesterday I cried. Must have been relieved to see the softer side. I can understand how you be so confused. I don't envy you. I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one._

Les paroles étaient claires et ne laissaient aucun doute quant au message que Dean cherchait à faire passer. Castiel l'admirait d'être capable de se dévoiler de la sorte. Sam avait retiré ses mains de son visage et observait à présent son frère avec attention. Dean continuait de bouger sur scène. Et tout le monde le regardait avec fascination.

 _\- I'm a bitch. I'm a lover. I'm a child. I'm a father. I'm a sinner. I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell. I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way._

Castiel se demanda s'il serait un jour capable de monter sur scène et de crier haut et fort qu'il était gay. Qu'il n'avait pas honte et qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'aborder quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti que Dean sans passer pour un idiot. Il enviait le jeune homme. Il enviait la facilité avec laquelle il chantait. Il devait probablement être plus heureux que lui.

 _\- So take me as I am. This may mean you have to be a stronger man. Rest assure that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extreme, tomorrow I will change and today won 't mean a thing._

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de bière alors que Dean commençait à aller et venir d'un côté de la scène à l'autre. Il bougeait toujours les hanches et souriait aux clients qui le regardaient. Il était réellement à l'aise sur scène.

 _\- I'm a bitch. I'm a lover. I'm a child. I'm a father. I'm a sinner. I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell. I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way._

Dean s'arrêta de nouveau au milieu de la scène et se baissa pour qu'un des clients puisse le toucher sur les cuisses et le torse. Il ne semblait pas gêné que cet homme le caresse devant tout le monde. Mais Castiel supposait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être désiré.

 _\- Just when you think you got me figured out, the season's already changing. I think it's cool. You do what you have to do. And don't try to change me._

Castiel serrait sa bouteille de bière dans sa main tellement fort que ses doigts étaient douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Dean qui continuait de jouer avec le public. Les paroles étaient claires. Leur sens évident. Le jeune homme semblait se vanter d'être qui il était. De coucher à droite et à gauche. Il se fichait des critiques.

 _\- I'm a bitch. I'm a lover. I'm a child. I'm a father. I'm a sinner. I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell. I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way._

Dean se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux sur scène à la manière d'une rock star. Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam. Il semblait à la fois mortifié et fasciné. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'entendre son frère admettre devant tout le monde qu'il aimait coucher avec des inconnus. Qu'il était parfaitement heureux de passer de mains en mains.

 _\- I'm a bitch. I'm a tease. I'm a god on me knees._

Dean fit un geste obscène en prononçant ses mots et cela arracha un nouveau grognement à Sam. Castiel, quant à lui, sentit ses joues rougir. Des images s'immiscèrent aussitôt dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à les chasser. Il pouvait imaginer Dean à genoux devant lui. Sans personne autour pour les voir. Sa bouche pulpeuse entrouverte et … Non. Castiel ne devait surtout pas s'engager sur cette voie là. Même si c'était sans doute exactement l'effet que Dean recherchait.

 _\- When you're hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover. I've been numbed. I'm revived. Can't say I'm not alive. You know I wouldn't want it any other way._

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Dean avouait clairement être capable d'être différent. Qu'il aimait l'idée de venir en aide aux autres. Cela collait totalement avec ce que Sam lui avait dit. Castiel réalisa alors combien Dean avait du vivre d'expériences incroyables. Il le disait lui même dans sa chanson. « Personne ne pourra dire que je ne suis pas vivant ». Castiel ne pensait pas pouvoir dire la même chose de lui même. Il existait. Il suivait le chemin tracé devant lui. Mais il ne vivait pas vraiment. Il ne s'autorisait pas à être heureux. Dean n'avait pas ce problème.

\- Oh Dean, souffla Sam à côté de lui.

La chanson était terminée et la musique s'arrêta après quelques secondes. Dean était toujours à genoux sur scène et semblait très occupé par les clients qui tentaient de le toucher. Castiel secoua alors la tête pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et se tourna complètement vers Sam.

\- C'est … c'était …, bafouilla t-il sans être sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Gênant oui mais … Dean est comme ça. Il n'a honte de rien. Parfois, je l'envie et parfois je le déteste. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais et il pourrait … je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider.

Castiel acquiesça sans trop savoir s'il se sentait réellement prêt à rencontrer le frère de Sam. Il l'avait trouvé fascinant sur scène et il doutait de parvenir à lui parler sans se ridiculiser. Il allait probablement bafouiller et devenir entièrement rouge. Dean se moquerait de lui et refuserait de lui accorder une seule seconde de son temps. Castiel ne pouvait pas rester. Il devait partir se réfugier chez lui et oublier l'existence du frère de Sam.

Il s'apprêtait à l'expliquer son ami quand une voix venue de derrière lui l'en empêcha.

\- Hé Sammy !

C'était Dean. Castiel sentit tout son corps se tendre alors que Sam faisait signe à son frère de s'approcher. Il était trop tard pour fuir à présent. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis porta sa bière à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Tu aurais du me dire que tu venais … j'aurais choisi une autre chanson, lança Dean en s'approchant.

Il prit place sur le tabouret à côté de Castiel mais ne semblait pas réellement avoir pris conscience de sa présence à table. Il était entièrement concentré sur son frère et lui souriait largement. Il était encore plus beau de prêt. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Castiel avait envie de détourner les yeux mais il était totalement fasciné. Le visage de Dean était luisant de transpiration. Mais d'aussi prêt, Castiel pouvait voir les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient ses pommettes et son nez. Et le vert incroyable de ses yeux. Il devait regarder ailleurs. Il devait absolument s'éloigner. Le parfum de Dean lui emplissaient les narines et c'était trop.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Et au passage … tu es répugnant.

\- Mais tu m'adores, protesta Dean, visiblement amusé.

Sam haussa les épaules mais ne le contredit pas sur ce point. De toute évidence, c'était le genre de « disputes » qu'ils avaient souvent. Une façon de se taquiner qui prouvait à quel point ils s'aimaient. Castiel les enviait un peu. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa sœur, Hannah, mais ils n'étaient clairement pas aussi proches. La jeune femme ne savait pas pour l'homosexualité de son frère et il n'avait pour le moment pas l'intention de lui en parler.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Dean, je ne suis pas seul, avança Sam après quelques secondes.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir en réalisant que son ami parlait de lui. Il incitait son frère à le regarder et à lui parler. Ca partait d'une bonne intention bien sûr. Mais Castiel se serait parfaitement contenté de rester à table sans qu'on s'adresse jamais à lui. Car si Dean devait lui parler, il allait être obligé de lui répondre. Et il doutait sincèrement d'en être capable.

\- Je l'ai remarqué mais j'attendais le moment pour te le faire remarquer et oh … bonjour vous. Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami Sammy ?

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Il savait que Dean le regardait mais il n'avait pas encore la force de tourner le visage vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement timide même s'il était rarement entouré. Dean le déstabilisait entièrement. C'était en grande partie du à son physique avantageux et au fait que Castiel était attiré par lui. C'était aussi du au fait que le frère de Sam était tout ce qu'il ne serait probablement jamais. La preuve vivante qu'on pouvait vivre sa vie pleinement tout en étant homosexuel. Qu'on pouvait trouver le bonheur même quand on était différent. Dean le confrontait à tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie. Toutes les incohérences qu'il avait cherché à ignorer jusque là.

\- Castiel, voici mon frère Dean. Dean, Castiel, lança Sam.

Dean posa alors sa main dans le dos de Castiel et ce dernier sentit ses muscles se tendre aussitôt. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme interprète mal sa réaction. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit qu'il était gêné par son geste. Même s'il l'était un peu bien sûr. Mais pour de bonnes raisons. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait à penser.

\- Sam, dois je prévenir Jess ? Est ce que tu veux que je lui annonce que tu as viré ta cuti ? Demanda Dean d'un ton léger.

Sam secoua la tête, visiblement agacé par la plaisanterie de son frère. Castiel savait qu'il devait prendre la parole. Dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti fini. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dean devait commencer à penser qu'il était idiot. Ou qu'il était attardé mental.

\- Ah ah très drôle Dean … tu es vraiment très drôle. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je ne suis toujours pas gay.

\- Dommage pour toi, répliqua Dean en haussant les épaules.

Castiel reposa alors sa bouteille de bière sur la table et osa enfin se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme avait les yeux braqués sur son frère et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres charnues. Il avait les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur. Son débardeur semblait cousu sur lui et était sensiblement remonté dans son dos, dévoilant l'élastique du boxer noir que Dean portait sous son jean. Castiel n'aurait pas du remarquer ces détails. Il n'aurait pas du regarder le jeune homme de la sorte.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour les hommes, il s'était interdit de garder ses yeux posés sur un homme plus de quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se fasse des idées. Et il ne voulait pas non plus imaginer quoi que ce soit de son côté. Il s'interdisait de fantasmer. Dean était le premier homme qu'il fixait de la sorte. Le premier dont il acceptait la beauté.

\- Je … moi … moi en revanche je suis … enfin de toute évidence, je suis … euh … gay, bafouilla finalement Castiel.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il était ridicule. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il était mal à l'aise et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Il avait envie de détourner les yeux mais Dean le regardait à présent, ses yeux vert plongés dans les siens. Et Castiel fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de se défaire du regard du frère de Sam. La couleur de ses yeux était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vu un vert aussi intense. Aussi magnifique.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment sûr de toi, plaisanta Dean qui souriait toujours.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, ne le mets pas plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà et … oui, il est sûr. C'est juste tout récent pour lui.

Sam venait de voler à son secours et Castiel se sentait plus idiot encore. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en mains et de prouver qu'il était un homme de vingt trois ans parfaitement capable de parler et de s'exprimer clairement. Même s'il était totalement déstabilisé par Dean.

\- Oh, un petit nouveau alors. Ne le dis pas trop fort Cas … je connais quelques hommes qui adoreraient te dévorer tout cru … et peut être que j'en fais partie. Qui sait ?

\- Dean, stop ! Intervint aussitôt Sam.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il savait que son ami cherchait avant tout à l'aider mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler à sa place.

\- Merci Sam mais je peux répondre seul.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, je suis sûr et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits. A vrai dire, je pense l'avoir compris il y a quelques années mais je refusais de l'admettre et … Sam m'a fait comprendre que j'avais tort. Puis, il m'a dit que je devais assumer qui j'étais et que vous rencontrer pourrait m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Bien sûr, il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez … comme ça.

Dean sembla déstabilisé une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés et sombres. Il faisait mine de prendre tout ça à la légère mais il avait deviné la pointe de sarcasme dans le ton de Castiel. Tant mieux.

\- Comment ça comme ça ? Sexy ?

\- Un abruti, jeta Sam en regardant sa bouteille de bière.

\- Oh, Sam, je t'en prie, tu me brises le cœur.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait bien que Dean ne lui devait rien. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il l'aide à régler ses problèmes alors même qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il ne lui devait strictement rien. Mais Castiel avait espéré qu'il lui proposerait de lui même d'être son guide. Une sorte de Yoda destiné à le faire avancer dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui semblait terriblement hostile. Il n'avait pas imaginé Dean ainsi. Il l'avait vu comme un héros, un militant. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait un provocateur qui s'amusait du regard des autres et utilisait son physique plus qu'avantageux pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé si je vous embête. Ce n'était pas mon but. Je suis venu ici pour … je ne suis plus sûr de savoir pourquoi. Je crois que j'avais besoin de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. De me prouver que je pouvais évoluer dans ce milieu. Mais … ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

Castiel se leva de son tabouret. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner. Dean l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et le retint de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas prendre la fuite. Il avait la paume moite et la peau incroyablement chaude. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner aussitôt.

\- Cas, assied toi, ordonna Dean d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Le jeune homme fit ce qui lui était demandé et reprit place sur son tabouret. C'était la deuxième fois que Dean l'appelait par le même surnom que son frère et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je suis désolé si je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi mais bel et bien contre mon idiot de frère qui n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir de votre visite. Si j'avais su, je serais venu vous voir avant … avant tout ça, assura Dean en faisant un vague signe de la main en direction de la scène.

Castiel était surpris de voir son changement soudain d'attitude. Le jeune homme semblait nettement plus sérieux brusquement. Il ne plaisantait pas. Ne souriait plus. Il était focalisé sur ce que Castiel venait de lui dire et semblait avoir quitté son costume de serveur / chanteur dans un bar gay pour devenir le grand frère, le modèle dont Sam lui avait si souvent parlé. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus séduisant encore à cet instant précis. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas … ça … c'était … c'était bien et … pas un problème du tout … pour moi, réussit à articuler Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer plus clair et plus posé mais il était toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Surtout que Dean n'avait toujours pas relâché son bras. Et qu'il continuait de le regarder avec insistance comme s'il cherchait à le déchiffrer. A lire en lui pour savoir exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire pour l'aider.

\- Peut être mais personne ne peut me prendre au sérieux après avoir assisté à ça, répliqua Dean en souriant faiblement.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Souffla Sam aussitôt.

\- Et toi la ferme !

Castiel sourit en voyant les deux frères se disputer gentiment. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans leurs tons ou dans leurs propos. Rien de plus qu'une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre. C'était incroyable à voir. Et c'était la preuve qu'on pouvait être accepté par sa famille même si on était différent. Sam ne portait aucun jugement sur l'homosexualité de son frère. Il souhaitait juste le voir heureux. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de sa propre famille. Mais il savait que ses parents ne prendraient pas bien la nouvelle. Seule Hannah semblait à même de le comprendre. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de lui parler.

\- Ok, écoute Cas, je sais exactement ce que tu traverses. J'ai vu des dizaines de garçons ou de filles rencontrer les mêmes difficultés et …

\- Mais pas toi, le coupa Castiel admiratif.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de prendre la bière de son frère pour en boire une longue gorgée. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait par rapport à la question posée. Des souvenirs désagréables qui obscurcissaient son regard et qui semblèrent l'absorber durant une seconde. Il secoua finalement la tête en reposant la bouteille devant les mains de Sam.

\- Ce n'est facile pour personne mais certains ont plus de chance que d'autres. Moi, j'ai Sam et même si c'est un imbécile la majeure partie du temps …

\- Hé, le coupa Sam faussement indigné.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais que c'est vrai. Donc, comme je disais, moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Sam. Il m'a accepté immédiatement et cela m'a permis d'être en accord avec ce que je suis. Mais parfois … parfois les familles ne sont pas aussi tolérantes et vont jusqu'à effacer leur enfant de leur vie. C'est arrivé à mon amie Charlie.

Castiel se garda bien de faire remarquer que Dean n'avait évoqué que son frère et pas ses parents. Sam n'en parlait jamais. Il s'était de toute évidence passé quelque chose d'important. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas les interroger sur le sujet. Pas alors qu'il ne connaissait presque pas Dean.

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ta situation est compliquée mais que cela ne doit pas t'obliger à te cacher. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et je pense que tu devrais assumer fièrement ce que tu es. Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites. On pourrait en discuter ensemble … pas ici bien sûr et pas en présence de mon cher frère qui serait sans doute choqué de m'entendre parler de la première fois où j'ai laissé un homme me pénétrer et à quel point je …

\- Dean, le coupa Sam à nouveau en grimaçant.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était à présent content d'avoir fait le déplacement. Il était presque sûr que Dean était la personne idéale pour l'aider à comprendre et à appréhender la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il pouvait apprendre beaucoup à son contact et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Même s'il continuait de trouver le jeune homme incroyablement séduisant et attirant.

\- Tu vois, tu ne veux pas entendre les détails. Pour faire court, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment mais je serais ravi qu'on puisse discuter ensemble à nouveau. Je vais te laisser mon numéro. Appelle moi quand tu auras un moment de libre et on prendra le temps de discuter calmement. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel aussitôt.

Dean lui adressa alors un large sourire puis lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Ce n'était pas un geste tendre ou intime mais Castiel sentit tout de même un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il était ridicule. Il le savait. Il y avait dans ce bar des dizaines d'hommes prêts à tout pour ramener Dean chez eux et il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ne le ferait jamais. Ce n'était même pas réellement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'imaginer avec un homme. A coucher avec un homme. Il commençait tout juste à admettre qu'il pouvait être irrémédiablement gay. C'était un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser les garçons. Je suis encore de service et le patron va finir par s'agacer si je ne retourne pas bosser.

Il se leva de sa chaise puis réajusta son débardeur qui collait toujours à sa peau. Castiel tenta de ne pas suivre ses gestes des yeux mais échoua lamentablement. C'était presque comme si son corps qu'il avait maintenu en veille jusque là prenait enfin conscience qu'il avait le droit de réagir à la proximité d'un homme séduisant. Castiel avait la sensation de vivre une seconde puberté.

\- Sammy, merci d'être venu. Tu embrasseras Jess pour moi. Et au passage tu lui rappelleras à nouveau à quel point elle est trop bien pour toi.

\- Ah ah Dean, répliqua Sam.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Appelle moi quand tu peux … ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Pour moi aussi, assura Castiel dans la foulée.

Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner. Presque aussitôt, deux hommes l'accostèrent et l'invitèrent à leur table. Dean prit quelques secondes pour parler avec eux avant de consulter sa montre et de leur dire quelque chose. Castiel se demanda s'il était en train de prendre rendez vous avec eux pour après son service ou s'il se montrait juste poli. Il vit l'un des deux hommes hocher la tête avant de sourire. Puis Dean s'éloigna à nouveau pour rejoindre le bar de l'autre côté de la salle. Quand il l'eut perdu du regard, Castiel se tourna à nouveau vers Sam.

\- Ton frère est … commença t-il sans trop savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

\- Surprenant je sais, termina Sam.

Ce n'était pas forcément le mot que Castiel aurait choisi. « Fascinant » lui semblait plus approprié. Mais il le garda pour lui. Il refusait d'avouer à Sam qu'il avait été totalement déstabilisé par Dean. A vrai dire, il en avait un peu honte. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de semblable. Il avait déjà été attiré physiquement par des hommes. Sam notamment. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait eu la sensation d'être totalement bouleversé par la proximité de l'un d'eux. C'était nouveau. Il aurait pu être terrifié. Mais il était avant tout excité à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme.

\- Il peut être … parfois, il est déstabilisant. Mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et … il a aidé beaucoup de personnes dans ta situation. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son attitude désinvolte, il sait de quoi il parle. Il peut être sérieux quand la situation l'impose.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il l'avait compris dans la façon dont le jeune homme avait changer de ton dès qu'il avait compris l'importance de la situation. Il savait que Dean accepterait de l'aider. Il le ferait sans hésiter une seconde. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait constamment. Sans jamais en retirer aucune gloire. Juste parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir. Castiel n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Ou plutôt si. Une seule personne avait le même sens du sacrifice et la même conception de la justice. Et il était juste en face de lui. Les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement mais ils étaient pareils en fin de compte. Castiel le comprenait à présent.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené ici Sam. Je crois que j'en avais besoin.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

Castiel lui sourit avant de vider sa bière. Il changea ensuite de sujet de conversation et parla avec Sam des examens qui approchaient et de leurs révisions. Il avait été surpris quand Sam lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Plus surpris encore quand il était revenu discuter avec lui quelques jours plus tard. Il était habitué à ne pas attirer l'attention. Et le fait que le jeune homme ait envie de devenir son ami l'avait réellement stupéfié. Mais il était heureux à présent de ne pas avoir tenté de prendre la fuite. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sam pour l'aider. Il le lui avait prouvé ce soir.

Castiel ne savait pas exactement ce qui chez lui avait éveillé l'intérêt de son ami. Peut être avait il décelé que quelque chose clochait. Peut être avait il compris qu'il pourrait l'aider. Castiel refusait de lui poser la question. Il ne voulait pas questionner leur amitié.

Après de longues minutes à parler de tout et de rien, Sam et Castiel quittèrent finalement le bar. A l'extérieur, Dean fumait une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur en brique derrière lui. Il y avait un homme avec lui. Un de ceux avec qui il avait discutés en quittant leur table. Le jeune homme les salua rapidement de la main avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son interlocuteur. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il n'en avait pas réellement le droit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était à présent évident que Dean ne rentrerait pas seul ce soir. Castiel, quant à lui, s'endormirait sans personne à qui parler dans son appartement trop grand et trop vide. Mais cela pourrait rapidement changer si toutefois Dean parvenait à l'aider.

\- Il est incorrigible, murmura Sam en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de sa voiture.

Castiel acquiesça. Une nouvelle fois, « incorrigible » n'était pas forcément le mot qu'il aurait employé pour définir Dean. « Incroyable », « attirant », « obsédant » lui semblaient plus appropriés. Mais il ne connaissait pas réellement le jeune homme et il refusait de s'engager sur cette voie là. Il allait devoir prendre le temps de découvrir qui Dean était vraiment avant de rendre son jugement. Et qui sait. Peut être avait il gagné un deuxième ami ce soir. Il l'espérait en tout cas.


	3. Coeur brisé

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre et on fait la connaissance de Jason. Castiel appelle également Dean pour parler et les choses avancent.**  
 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Someone like you d'Adele**

 **Chapitre 3 : Coeur brisé**

 _« Il y a des chagrins d'amour que rien n'efface et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites »_

 _Marc Lévy_

Dean avait été profondément touché par sa rencontre avec Castiel. Il avait perçu une fragilité chez le jeune homme qui lui avait rappelé celle que lui avait du faire tellement d'efforts pour camoufler par le passé. Il savait combien il pouvait être difficile de s'assumer quand on doutait de tout et qu'on était constamment terrifié de la réaction des gens. Il avait envie d'aider Castiel à s'accepter. Envie de le voir s'épanouir et trouver l'homme avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

Dean prenait chacune de ses « missions » à cœur. Il savait l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Il n'était pas sérieux, couchait à droite et à gauche et manquait clairement d'intelligence et de sensibilité. Il s'en amusait la majeure partie du temps. C'était toujours mieux que de nier encore et encore.

Dean avait effectivement une vie sexuelle active. Il multipliait les partenaires et ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher. Il aimait le sexe et il aimait se sentir désiré.

Mais il savait également être sérieux. Quand il se retrouvait face à quelqu'un comme Castiel, il devenait un autre homme. Il parlait calmement, ne plaisantait plus et écoutait sans interrompre. Il pouvait presque tout accepter mais il ne tolèrerait jamais de voir un jeune homme comme Castiel s'effacer et disparaître peu à peu. Pas s'il pouvait quelque chose pour lui. Il en avait fait sa « mission » et il allait la mener à bien.

En temps ordinaire et si Castiel n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes à gérer, Dean aurait probablement cherché à le séduire. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit au moment où il l'avait vu depuis la scène. Il l'avait trouvé séduisant. Il l'avait trouvé incroyablement attirant. Il avait imaginé le ramener chez lui et le convaincre de passer la nuit entre ses jambes. Ou peut être dans son dos. Dean n'avait pas vraiment de position préférée. L'idée le fit sourire. Il avait été déterminé à charmer Castiel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était venu faire dans le bar. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus comme un partenaire potentiel mais comme une personne en détresse.

Dean aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider quand il avait traversé la même période que Castiel. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour répondre à ses questions. Sam l'avait accepté immédiatement mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on vivait quand on prenait conscience qu'on était différent. Et quand on réalisait que cela nous obligerait à vivre en marge de la société.

Dean avait rapidement compris qu'il était gay. Il l'avait su dès la puberté. Il était attiré par les hommes et ne regardait jamais les filles avec intérêt. Il l'avait nié pendant un temps, comme tous les autres. Puis son père était mort et il avait décidé de vivre enfin sa vie. Il n'était pas aussi extraverti à l'époque. A seize ans, il était encore mal dans sa peau et maladroit.

Il avait commencé par sortir dans des bars afin de rencontrer du monde. Il avait eu quelques propositions mais il n'en avait accepté aucune. Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'être prêt à coucher avec un homme. Il avait parlé avec certains de ses doutes et de ses questions. Quelques uns avaient accepté de l'écouter mais la plupart lâchait l'affaire quand ils comprenaient qu'ils ne le ramèneraient jamais chez lui.

Puis Dean avait rencontré Jason. Cela faisait quelques semaines que le jeune homme se rendait dans des bars pour rencontrer du monde quand il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur celui qui allait lui briser le cœur. Jason Clarke était charmant. Il était beau et visiblement à l'aise avec ses choix de vie. Dean avait été fasciné en le voyant discuter avec d'autres hommes au bar. Il avait secrètement espéré que Jason le remarquerait.

Il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait au cours de la soirée. Jason était venu le trouver pour lui offrir un verre. Dean avait eu les pires difficultés du monde à cacher sa nervosité. Il avait bafouillé. S'était montré stupide et ridicule. Mais Jason ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il avait continué à lui parler, lui avait posé des questions et avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Il avait trente quatre ans et Dean était totalement fasciné par lui. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone mais Jason n'avait pas demandé plus. N'avait rien proposé au jeune homme. Dean avait cru que la chance avait enfin tourné et qu'il avait trouvé la personne idéale. Pendant un temps, ça avait été vrai.

Jason et lui s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au cours des semaines suivantes. Dean était probablement trop jeune ou trop expérimenté pour se poser les bonnes questions. Quand Jason l'avait embrassé, il s'était laissé faire. Il avait ensuite avoué ne jamais avoir couché avec un homme. Jason lui avait assuré qu'il ne chercherait jamais à le brusquer. Dean avait été conquis. Une semaine plus tard, Dean était dans le lit de Jason, nu et terrifié. Son compagnon avait été tendre et délicat. Il avait pris son temps et tout avait été parfait.

Ils avaient continué ainsi durant presque deux ans. Dean avait acquis de l'expérience et s'était fait des amis. Le comportement de Jason avait fini par le pousser à se poser quelques questions. Il ne rencontrait aucun de ses proches, ne le voyait que quand Jason le décidait et ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Dean aurait du l'interroger sur tous ces points mais il était amoureux. Il était persuadé que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Il se voyait faire sa vie avec Jason. Il se fichait de la différence d'âge et de tous les obstacles entre eux.

Mais après encore une année à ne rien obtenir de plus de Jason qu'une ou deux soirées par semaine, Dean avait fini par lui demander ce qu'il attendait de leur relation. Et Jason lui avait répondu que c'était fini. Qu'il avait rencontré une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il allait tenter sa chance avec elle à présent.

Dean avait eu le cœur brisé. Il avait réalisé à quel point il avait été idiot de croire que Jason l'aimait. A quel point il avait été naïf de penser qu'il pourrait faire sa vie avec lui. Il avait été totalement dévasté et sans Charlie et Sam à ses côtés, il ne s'en serait probablement jamais remis.

Jason ne voulait pas de lui alors Dean ferait en sorte d'être désiré par tous les autres. Mais il n'aurait plus jamais aucune relation sérieuse. Il se contenterait du sexe. Il ne voulait plus s'engager. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il avait eu le cœur brisé et il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. De surcroît, il était toujours amoureux de Jason et il doutait de pouvoir ressentir la même chose à nouveau pour quelqu'un.

Dean avait renoncé à l'amour avec un grand « A » à dix neuf ans. Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il était séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait et il avait multiplié les conquêtes depuis.

Mais le jeune homme se demandait parfois si les choses auraient pu être différentes. Aurait il suivi la même voie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Jason ? Serait il devenu le même homme s'il avait eu quelqu'un comme lui pour le guider au moment où il commençait seulement à se chercher ? Jason avait abusé de sa naïveté et de son inexpérience. Il s'était joué de lui et avait pris un plaisir certain à le détruire. Dean le savait. Mais paradoxalement, il continuait d'aimer son ex de tout son cœur. Personne ne le comprenait. Et le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à l'expliquer. C'était comme ça.

Toutefois, il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel vive la même chose. Il avait semblé si innocent que Dean savait qu'il en aurait fallu peu pour qu'il se retrouve avec le cœur brisé à son tour. Il y avait des tas d'hommes aussi mal intentionnés que Jason qui se seraient fait un plaisir de le détruire. Dean ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il allait prendre Castiel sous son aile et faire en sorte de tout lui apprendre. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Charlie avait approuvé son choix. Peu importait que cela lui prenne du temps. Il en avait à revendre. Il était généralement libre toute la journée avant d'aller travailler au bar et s'il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil le matin pour pouvoir fonctionner correctement, il avait largement de quoi faire.

Dean espérait simplement que Castiel oserait l'appeler. Qu'il oserait franchir ce cap et trouverait le courage de lui demander son aide. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer en le contactant de lui même. Il avait besoin que cela vienne de lui.

Trois jours après leur rencontre, Dean n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui et il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été judicieux de contacter Sam pour lui demander son aide. Non. Son frère avait autre chose à faire. Il devait se concentrer sur ses études. Il en faisait déjà suffisamment en participant à toutes leurs manifestations.

Dean en avait d'ailleurs une autre en cours de préparation. La mort du jeune homme près de Boston resterait très certainement impunie. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il devait rester silencieux. Il avait soumis l'idée à Charlie et la jeune femme avait accepté aussitôt. Ils allaient réunir un maximum de gens et manifester devant le palais de justice. C'était une opération risquée car elle attirerait sans doute beaucoup de gens qui ne partageaient par leur opinion. Mais Dean avait appris à composer avec le risque inhérent à son statut. Il se fichait de mourir du moment qu'il mourrait les armes à la main.

Le jeune homme venait tout juste de quitter Charlie après une nouvelle longue discussion sur la manifestation qu'ils avaient prévus une semaine plus tard quand son téléphone sonna. Il était en chemin pour le bar où il devait prendre son service mais il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Castiel.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'appellerais jamais, lança t-il en guise de bonjour dès qu'il décrocha.

Il attendit une seconde que Castiel réponde. La rue était relativement déserte à cette heure ci et il adorait le calme qui régnait autour de lui.

\- Je … je n'étais pas sûr que ton … que ton offre tenait toujours. J'avais pensé que peut être … que tu …

\- Que je t'avais donné mon numéro par pitié ou pour faire plaisir à mon frère ? Termina Dean quand il fut évident que Castiel ne parviendrait pas à terminer sa phrase seul.

Il sourit en se remémorant ses propres hésitations quand il avait rencontré Jason. Il avait du ressembler à Castiel à l'époque. Hésitant et maladroit. Incapable de parler sans bafouiller constamment. « Mais j'ai su te donner confiance » rappela Jason dans sa tête. « Oui mais à quel prix ? » songea aussitôt Dean. Il secoua la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur son début de conversation avec Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, assura t-il.

Il traversa la rue rapidement puis choisit de couper par le parc pour aller plus vite. L'endroit était vide à cette heure et il savait qu'il prenait un risque. Si quelqu'un l'agressait, personne ne pourrait l'aider. Mais Dean savait parfaitement se défendre. Et il refusait de faire un détour juste parce qu'il avait peur.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean sourit en empruntant le chemin qui traversait le parc.

\- Vraiment, confirma t-il.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Il savait que Castiel n'oserait jamais aborder le sujet de son appel par lui même. Pas plus qu'il n'oserait poser les questions qui le taraudaient certainement à cet instant précis sans y être fortement encouragé. Il allait devoir l'amener à parler. Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Alors dis moi Cas, depuis combien de temps sais tu ?

Il se souvenait de combien de temps il avait eu besoin lui même pour réellement admettre qu'il était gay. Il savait que c'était un processus qui pouvait être long et difficile. Certains ne parvenaient jamais réellement à l'accepter et préféraient vivre dans la norme pour s'éviter des ennuis. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était en partie ce qui avait empêché Jason d'envisager une vraie relation avec lui. Il niait son homosexualité et avait finalement cédé à ce que la société exigeait des hommes de son âge. Qu'il se marie et ait des enfants. « Ou peut être que je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de trouver quelqu'un digne de moi. Peut être que c'était toi le problème, pas moi » ajouta Jason dans sa tête. Dean y avait pensé aussi. Il y pensait même souvent.

\- Je crois que je le sais depuis … depuis le lycée sans doute. J'étais attiré par les garçons et non par les filles et je … je savais ce que ça voulait dire mais je refusais de … je ne voulais pas agir dans ce sens. Et … je crois que j'ai eu un déclic en rencontrant ton frère et … en l'écoutant me parler de toi.

Sam était doué pour pousser les gens à parler d'eux et pour leur apporter des réponses même quand ils n'osaient pas poser les questions qu'ils avaient envie de poser. Il allait faire un très bon avocat. Dean était terriblement fier de lui.

\- Sam a cet effet là sur les gens parfois. Je suis content qu'il t'ait parlé. Et je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir au bar. Tu sais, parfois, certaines personnes vivent toute leur vie dans le déni. Et ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne … dans ma famille … personne ne pourrait comprendre, expliqua alors Castiel.

Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il savait que son propre père n'aurait jamais pu accepter que l'un de ses fils soit gay. Heureusement pour lui, John était mort avant qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui parler. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à s'assumer enfin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire même si je pense sincèrement que ce serait une bonne chose. Une première étape … mais … inutile de précipiter les choses. Tu as le temps. Tu dois d'abord t'accepter avant d'envisager de te faire accepter des autres.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà dit souvent à d'autres garçons qui se trouvaient dans la même situation que Castiel. C'était quelque chose que Jason lui avait répété souvent après leur première rencontre. Une des rares choses qu'il savait vraie dans tous les mensonges que Jason lui avait servi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais … si j'en serais capable un jour, confessa alors Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête avant de bifurquer à gauche afin de rejoindre plus rapidement la sortie du parc. Il croisa un homme qui promenait son chien et lui adressa un large sourire. Il fut surpris de voir l'homme accélérer le rythme pour s'éloigner de lui rapidement et la tête baissée. Dean se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui.

\- Bien sûr que tu en seras capable. La seule question que tu dois te poser pour le moment c'est de savoir si oui ou non tu as envie d'être heureux, expliqua Dean.

Il attendit la réponse de Castiel patiemment. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour le jeune homme de lui parler. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Et il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer. Il se contenta donc de tendre l'oreille en marchant lentement. Après quelques secondes, Castiel se racla la gorge et répondit enfin.

\- Je veux être heureux.

Et c'était exactement la réponse dont Dean avait besoin pour aller de l'avant avec Castiel. Il allait se servir de ces quelques mots pour le pousser à progresser. Ce serait probablement long. Cela dépendait des gens et de l'environnement dans lequel ils avaient grandis. Ce n'était jamais totalement plaisant. Mais Dean savait que c'était possible. Il refusait l'échec. Et plus encore avec Castiel même s'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. « Probablement parce que tu le veux dans ton lit, comme tous les autres » suggéra Jason dans sa tête. Dean l'ignora.

\- Tu le seras … mais seulement si tu acceptes d'être qui tu es … seulement si tu ne joues pas un rôle toute ta vie. Cas, être homosexuel, n'est pas … ce n'est pas un crime. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit. On nait comme ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu es différent. Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Il faut juste faire avec. Et crois moi, quand tu l'acceptes enfin, tu te rends compte qu'il ne te faut rien de plus pour être heureux.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean … je … tout est trop nouveau pour moi, protesta faiblement Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Fais moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle, assura t-il ensuite.

Il était à présent devant le portail de sortie du parc. Il le franchit doucement puis regarda autour de lui. La rue était presque déserte de ce côté ci aussi mais il y avait encore quelques personnes qui allaient et venaient devant lui. Elles rentraient probablement chez elles. Dean se demandait parfois ce que ces gens pouvaient penser. Les problèmes qu'ils affrontaient tous les jours. Si certains se mentaient depuis toujours simplement parce que c'était plus simple. Il se demandait enfin combien d'entre eux le fuiraient si toutefois il leur avouait qu'il couchait avec des hommes. Le monde était intolérant et cruel. Il était difficile. Plus encore quand on était différent. Peu importait que ce soit en raison de ses préférences sexuelles ou de sa couleur de peau. Tout était fait pour que les gens entrent dans des cases prédéfinies. Ceux qui osaient vivre en marge étaient pointés du doigt. Dans le meilleur des cas …

\- On pourrait se voir pour … pour en discuter. Si tu as le temps bien sûr … je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, déclara alors Castiel, tirant Dean de ses songes.

Le jeune homme sourit devant le ton hésitant de son interlocuteur. Il traversa la rue en courant puis reprit sa route avant de répondre.

\- Je serais ravi qu'on se voit. Je … tu es libre jeudi prochain ? Charlie et moi organisons une manifestation et je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi de venir nous voir. Tu n'auras pas à rester longtemps. Mais tu verras que nous sommes nombreux à nous battre et … si tu n'es pas à l'aise, on ira boire un café ensemble.

Il savait que demander à Castiel de se rendre à une manifestation publique revenait à lui demander de faire son coming out. C'était probablement trop tôt. Mais Dean devait tenter sa chance. Il voulait voir jusqu'à où le jeune homme était prêt à aller.

\- Oh je … je ne sais si je devrais, souffla Castiel.

Dean acquiesça. Il n'était pas prêt. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir vendredi en fin d'après midi. Je t'enverrais l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle je serais sur place. On ira manger un morceau ensemble et on pourra discuter au calme. Ca te va ?

\- Ca me va, confirma Castiel.

Dean sourit alors puis souhaita une bonne fin de journée à Castiel avant de raccrocher. Il avait choisi de dire au jeune homme de le rejoindre dans les locaux de l'association afin qu'il puisse rencontrer d'autres personnes dans sa situation. Il n'avait pas à leur parler s'il ne le voulait. Juste à voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'était pas un cas à part. De surcroît, rencontrer Charlie pourrait également lui faire du bien. La jeune femme était drôle et avait un don pour détendre les gens. Elle savait les mettre à l'aise. Dean pensait avoir besoin de son aide sur ce coup.

Le jeune homme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de jean puis accéléra sensiblement le rythme. Les nuages étaient menaçants au dessus de lui et il voulait arriver au bar avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de son lieu de travail quand il aperçut quelqu'un à quelques mètres de lui. Quelqu'un dont la silhouette lui était familière. Le jeune homme avait couché avec suffisamment de personnes pour ne plus se souvenir de leurs visages ou de leurs noms. Mais il n'oubliait jamais leurs corps. C'était peut être un don. Il avança dans la direction de cette personne qui semblait être très intéressée par ce qu'il voyait dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Quand Dean fut suffisamment proche pour voir son visage, il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Car ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas une de ses conquêtes d'un soir avec lesquelles il ne se sentait jamais mal à l'aise. C'était Jason. Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait toujours être autant perturbé par son ex après trois années de séparation. Il supposait que le fait d'être toujours amoureux de lui n'aidait pas.

Il hésita une seconde à rebrousser chemin. Il serait peut être en retard mais il trouverait une excuse. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Jason. Il ne le serait probablement jamais.

« Ne le laisse pas contrôler ta vie Dean » l'encouragea Sam dans sa tête.

Son petit frère avait raison. Le jeune homme refusait de se laisser dicter sa conduite par un homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Par un homme qui l'avait détruit et l'avait ensuite laissé seul sans même s'excuser. Jason était coupable et Dean était une victime. Si quelqu'un devait l'éviter, c'était son ex. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de se remettre en marche.

Jason tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire quand il le reconnut enfin.

\- Oh hé Dean.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. Il avait longtemps essayé d'effacer Jason de sa mémoire. D'oublier tous les moments passés avec lui. De ne plus penser à sa voix, son visage et la façon dont ses mains glissaient sur son corps avec tendresse. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement réussi. Il aimait Jason et il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

\- Jason, lâcha t-il entre ses dents.

Son ex dut sentir la colère dans son ton puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois ans. Dean l'avait croisé quelques fois depuis leur séparation. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler de leur histoire. De leur séparation. Dean n'en avait pas envie. Il avait accepté la décision de Jason et il avait besoin d'être loin de lui pour se reconstruire. Il refusait toutefois de faire demi tour et de prendre la fuite. Il n'avait pas honte.

\- Comment vas tu ?

La question de Jason lui arracha un petit sourire triste. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre de sa vie. Mais il continuait de souffrir de leur séparation. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas sans avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Jason attendit patiemment sa réponse et Dean utilisa ces quelques secondes pour étudier son visage. Il avait quelques rides en plus mais il restait séduisant. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs et formaient des boucles irrégulières sur son crâne. Il avait toujours la mâchoire carrée mais elle était à présent recouverte d'une fine barbe visiblement soigneusement entretenue.

\- Je vais bien, répondit il finalement.

Que pouvait il dire d'autre ? Qu'il n'allait pas mieux ? Qu'il perdait tous ses moyens simplement quand il pensait à lui ? Qu'il avait envie de lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer ? Qu'il étouffait de toute façon sans lui. ?Ou peut être qu'il avait depuis leur séparation cumulé les aventures sexuelles sans lendemain. Jason n'avait pas envie d'entendre tout ça. Et Dean n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- Et toi tu … est-ce que tu … comment vas tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il se maudit de ne pas être capable de former des phrases sans hésiter tous les deux mots. Il était ridicule. Il le savait. Jason haussa les épaules et fit un pas dans sa direction. Son parfum atteignit alors les narines de Dean et il dut se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

« Ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser Dean. Ne le laisse pas gagner. »

C'était Sam à nouveau. Quand Jason l'avait laissé tomber, Dean s'était tourné vers son frère. Sam n'avait que dix sept ans à l'époque mais il l'avait soutenu sans hésiter une seconde. L'avait aidé à se remettre sur pieds. Il l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule. Dean avait fini par lui jurer de ne plus jamais retomber dans ses travers. Et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

\- Je vais bien. Tu me manques mais … je sais que c'est moi qui ait pris la décision de te quitter alors je suppose que je dois l'assumer.

Oh non. Dean n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir. Jason pouvait jouer les repentis ou jurer qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir, il refusait de le croire. Il lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait ensuite piétiné sans remords. Avait tenu des propos qui continuaient de poursuivre le jeune homme quotidiennement. Il l'entendait dans sa tête plusieurs fois dans la journée. Et ce n'était jamais positif. Jamais encourageant. Pas comme pouvait l'être la voix de Sam.

« Raccroche toi à moi Dean ». Son frère était définitivement toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui.

\- Qu'est devenue la fille avec qui tu sortais ? Celle pour qui tu m'as quitté ? Demanda t-il, surpris de voir qu'il était soudainement moins hésitant.

Il était en colère. Il était furieux. Jason cherchait à l'amadouer. Il aurait pu le parier. Mais Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait été suffisamment clair lors de leur séparation. Il n'était pas gay. Avait juste voulu faire des expériences et avait fini par en conclure qu'il était comme tout le monde. Qu'il était normal.

« Et pas toi » avait il même ajouté avant de partir.

Dean avait versé trop de larmes sur cette histoire pour se laisser avoir. Il devait rester fort. S'en tenir aux promesses faites à Sam et Charlie.

\- Je l'ai quittée. Je … je croyais qu'elle était ce que je voulais mais … je n'étais pas heureux avec elle. Pas comme je l'étais avec toi.

C'était un coup bas. Dean détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Jason. Il était toujours troublé par ce qu'il y lisait. Toujours vulnérable à son sourire et à ses belles paroles.

\- Dean, j'ai commis une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser tomber. Pas comme ça … et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre mais … si c'est possible, j'aimerais assez que tu me donnes une seconde chance.

Dean avait terriblement envie de dire oui. Il avait envie de dire à Jason qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui et qu'il était prêt à emménager chez lui dans la seconde s'il le lui demandait. Du moins, c'était ce dont son cœur avait envie. Mais son cerveau était heureusement nettement plus lucide sur la situation. Il lui renvoya les images des jours qui avaient suivis leur séparation. Des nombreuses crises de larmes et de la profonde dépression dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Sans l'aide de Sam et de Charlie, il ne serait probablement plus là. Il s'en était sorti de justesse. Et il refusait de replonger.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, jeta t-il en reportant son attention sur Jason.

« C'est ça Dean, dis lui ses quatre vérités ». Même si cela effrayait parfois Dean d'entendre constamment la voix de son frère dans sa tête, elle était souvent d'une grande aide.

\- Arrête de … arrête de me dire toutes ces choses parce que tu n'en as plus le droit. J'étais … j'étais amoureux de toi. J'étais un gamin et tu m'as manipulé. Tu m'as menti et ensuite tu m'as laissé tomber et le pire c'est que … quelque part, je pense que je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu à présent. Je sais exactement à quel jeu tu joues et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner !

Jason ne semblait pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. C'était presque comme s'il s'y était attendu. Dean se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il réfléchissait à venir le trouver. Si cette rencontre était du au hasard ou si Jason avait fait en sorte de se trouver sur son chemin. Il avait pu apprendre qu'il travaillait dans le bar. Dean était plutôt connu au sein de la communauté homosexuelle. Il n'avait jamais réellement cherché la notoriété mais elle lui était tombée dessus. Ses engagements avaient fait la une de plusieurs journaux. Jason pouvait parfaitement avoir obtenu des renseignements sur sa nouvelle vie en s'adressant à quiconque fréquentait le bar ou l'association où Dean travaillait avec Charlie.

\- Pourquoi es tu là Jason ? Tu me suis ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Son ex soupira alors longuement avant de faire un pas en direction de Dean et de l'attraper par le bras. Le jeune homme aurait du reculer. Il aurait du se défaire de son étreinte et prendre la fuite. Peu importait en fin de compte que Jason se soit intentionnellement mis sur son chemin. Peu importait ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire ou ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Dean était un homme à présent. Il aurait vraiment du partir. Mais sentir la main de Jason sur son bras le figea totalement sur place.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours ?

Bien sûr, c'était ce que Jason avait retenu de son petit monologue. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Parce que c'était une brèche dans sa carapace. Une ouverture dans laquelle Jason rêvait probablement de s'engouffrer. Dean savait qu'en insistant bien, il pourrait y parvenir. Il se savait suffisamment fragile pour finir par craquer sur le long terme. C'était pourquoi il avait besoin de mettre un terme à cette histoire maintenant.

« Allez Dean, fais le ». Sam semblait toujours incroyablement optimiste quand il s'exprimait dans sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas là l'important, répliqua t-il alors.

\- Bien sûr que si Dean … parce que je t'aime toujours moi aussi.

Jason lui avait souvent dit qu'il l'aimait quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais il lui avait ensuite assuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Dean avait fini par penser qu'il ne le faisait que pour s'assurer que le jeune homme finirait dans son lit. Ca avait marché d'ailleurs. La première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour était le premier jour où Jason lui avait qu'il l'aimait.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé … tu l'as dit toi même ! Jeta Dean en se dégageant enfin de l'étreinte de son ex.

Jason ne semblait une nouvelle fois pas surpris par les reproches du jeune homme. Il soupira longuement puis avança sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Dean. Ce dernier recula aussitôt d'un pas. Il avait tout intérêt à réduire les contacts physiques au minimum. Ils avaient encore trop d'impact sur lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit … j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. J'ai pris peur et je … je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale avec un autre homme … je ne parvenais pas à assumer ce que j'étais et mes parents … ils me mettaient la pression. J'ai pensé que tout irait mieux avec une fille. Je me suis trompé. Dean, je t'aime. Fais moi confiance. Je suis fou de toi et je veux …

\- Non, le coupa alors Dean aussitôt.

Ces mots, il avait rêvé de les entendre durant les trois ans où ils avaient été ensemble. Et peut être même durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur relation. Mais Dean avait évolué et il avait pris conscience de choses importantes. Il refusait de se laisser contrôler. Il voulait être maître de sa vie et la vivre comme bon le lui semblait. Il ne laisserait jamais un homme entrer dans sa vie de façon permanente. Pas maintenant qu'il savait à quel point on pouvait en souffrir. Et peu importait que cette personne soit l'homme qu'il aimait toujours.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, écoute moi … le supplia Jason.

Non, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais être en retard et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas t'écouter. Tu ne comprends pas que tu m'as brisé le cœur ? J'étais perdu et je n'avais plus goût à rien. Ca m'a pris presque un an pour m'en sortir et … ensuite tu … tu crois que tu peux revenir et me demander de te reprendre ? Oui … oui je suis toujours amoureux de toi et peut être que je le serais toute ma vie mais … je sais aussi aujourd'hui quel homme tu es exactement et je ne te laisserais pas me manipuler à nouveau. Non … je serais plus fort que toi cette fois. Je n'ai plus seize ans.

Dean en avait déjà bien assez dit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. Il était vraiment temps pour lui de partir. De mettre de la distance entre Jason et lui. Il devait le faire pour son propre bien. Et pour ne pas finir par craquer. Par commettre une bêtise. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne vit pas Jason approcher de lui. Il ne le sentit pas non plus lui saisir le bras à nouveau. Il ne prit conscience de ce qui se passait qu'au moment où son ex l'entraînait dans une ruelle à leur droite. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait vraiment que lorsque Jason le plaqua contre un mur et vint se coller contre lui, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de celle du jeune homme.

\- Non, murmura Dean.

Mais il savait qu'il manquait cruellement de conviction. La proximité de Jason le troublait toujours. Comme au premier jour.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te fait rien … que tu n'as pas envie de me sentir contre toi … de me sentir en toi. Dean, on était tellement bien ensemble. Je n'ai rien ressenti de tel avec qui que ce soit d'autre de ma vie. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Tu imagines que c'est moi à chaque fois que tu es avec un autre homme non ?

Dean aurait pu répondre « oui ». Ca n'aurait pas été un mensonge. Il continuait de penser à Jason. Il continuait de l'imaginer à la place des hommes qui partageaient son lit. Pas tout le temps bien sûr. Mais parfois c'était plus fort que lui. Et Dean savait que c'était exactement ce que Jason attendait de l'entendre dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, lâcha t-il à la place.

Jason secoua la tête puis combla la distance qui les séparait pour coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. C'était brutal et ça n'avait rien de tendre. Mais Dean fut incapable de résister. Pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa embrasser par son ex. C'était familier et agréable. C'était exactement comme Dean s'en souvenait. Tout son corps s'embrasa et il sentit des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

« Tu es en train de baisser les bras. Tu es en train de le laisser gagner » murmura Sam dans un coin de son esprit.

Ce fut sa voix qui aida Dean à sortir de sa torpeur. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Jason et le repoussa enfin violemment. Son ex sembla surpris pendant une seconde. Il fit ensuite un pas en direction de Dean mais le jeune homme s'écarta du mur contre lequel il était collé pour lui échapper.

\- Non, arrête ça ! Si tu me touches à nouveau, je te jure que je crie au viol !

Bien sûr, il doutait que quiconque interviendrait. Après tout, la majorité des gens continuaient de penser que les homosexuels menaient une vie débridée qui les conduisaient inévitablement à se faire agresser et violer. Ils récoltaient ce qu'ils semaient. Mais Jason ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle publicité. Il ne supporterait pas que les gens sachent. Peu importait ce qu'il disait. Il vivait toujours caché.

\- Dean, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, s'écria alors Jason.

Il perdait son calme peu à peu et Dean ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir satisfait. Il avait repris le contrôle et il ne comptait pas l'abandonner à présent. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser son ex et c'était une victoire importante pour lui. Jason avait cru qu'il pourrait le faire craquer simplement en lui rappelant les bonnes choses qu'il y avait eues entre eux. Mais c'était trop simple. Dean avait réussi à se blinder durant les trois années depuis leur rupture. Et s'il continuait d'être totalement bouleversé par son ex, il parvenait à présent à le cacher parfaitement.

\- Ferme la tu m'entends ? Ferme la ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser une seconde chance et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. Tu m'as fait trop de mal Jason. Quand on était ensemble, je faisais de grands projets. J'imaginais vieillir avec toi et je nous voyais côte à côte durant des années entières. Mais toi tu … pendant tout ce temps là, tu jouais avec moi. Tu utilisais ma naïveté et mon innocence pour en retirer ce que tu voulais. Et j'ai été trop stupide pour voir clair dans ton jeu à l'époque. Mais c'est fini. Je ne suis plus le même garçon Jason. Et tous tes tours ne fonctionneront plus avec moi. Alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps … trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler et disparais de ma vie. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. C'est fini.

Dean attendit quelques secondes pour voir si son message était passé ou si Jason avait l'intention de protester. Mais son ex resta silencieux, la tête baissée et les mains sur les hanches. Dean ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il cherchait juste à l'amadouer. A vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il secoua la tête puis s'éloigna de Jason d'un pas rapide. Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier ne cherchait pas à le retenir. Il supposait qu'il avait été suffisamment clair pour l'en dissuader.

Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle de la ruelle puis s'éloigna encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour se pencher en avant. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à garder son calme jusque là mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre sa route.

« Ne le laisse pas te détruire à nouveau » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

Il avait raison. Son petit frère était nettement plus lucide sur lui qu'il ne l'était lui même. Dean soupira puis reprit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser. Il se força à se remettre en route sans regarder derrière lui.

Dean savait qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis que Jason l'avait laissé tomber. Il savait également qu'il en avait encore beaucoup à faire. Mais il continuait d'avancer jours après jours. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre et regardait droit devant lui. Jason faisait parti du passé. Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser se faire une place dans son avenir. Il avait conscience que le mode de vie qu'il avait adopté était en partie du à ce que Jason lui avait subir. Il supposait que ce n'était pas complètement sain et qu'il était incapable de trouver la moindre stabilité. Il savait que les gens autour de lui s'inquiétaient de le voir brûler la vie par les deux bouts. Mais il refusait de s'exposer à nouveau. De s'ouvrir à quelqu'un et de risquer de souffrir comme il avait souffert avec Jason.

Il avait besoin d'être fort. Et il avait besoin de se reconstruire. Il était déterminé à le faire seul. Quand il avait seize ans, il avait cru qu'il avait nécessairement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. De quelqu'un de plus âgé pour prendre les décisions à sa place. Jason avait fini par lui faire croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Qu'il était trop jeune. Trop naïf et que les gens finiraient par lui marcher dessus.

Et Jason avait raison d'une certaine manière. Il avait raison de penser que certains auraient pu être tentés d'abuser de son innocence. Le problème était que Jason avait lui même fait exactement ce contre quoi il avait prétendu vouloir le protéger.

Dean était adulte à présent. Il était plus fort et il assumait pleinement ses choix. Il avait lutté durant trois ans mais il s'en était sorti. Il ne laisserait pas Jason détruire la confiance en lui qu'il avait acquis difficilement. Il ne le laisserait pas réduire tous ses efforts à néant.

Dean pouvait voir le bar au bout de la rue à présent.

« Allez Dean accroche toi » murmura Sam dans sa tête. Le jeune homme sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses proches pour l'aider à digérer le retour de Jason dans sa vie et pour lui remettre les idées au clair si toutefois il avait le moindre doute.

« Merci Sammy … je t'aime » pensa alors le jeune homme avant de rentrer dans le bar et de laisser à la porte tout le reste. Quand il travaillait, il oubliait tous ses problèmes. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis.


	4. Conseils

**Bonjour**

 **Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle discussion entre Dean et Castiel !**

 **On rencontre également Charlie et Garth.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Shake it off de Taylor Swift**

 **Chapitre 4 : Conseils**

 _« S'accepter tel que nous sommes a pour conséquence de ne plus avoir peur d'apprendre, de changer et de grandir »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel avait stressé toute la semaine à l'idée de revoir Dean. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur ses cours, s'était fait reprendre une fois en classe – ce qui ne lui était JAMAIS arrivé jusque là – et avait fini par en perdre également le sommeil. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il angoissait autant. Ou plutôt il préférait l'ignorer.

Castiel avait passé vingt trois années à nier ce qu'il était. A ne surtout pas admettre qu'il était différent puis à choisir de ne pas agir en conséquence quand il n'avait vraiment plus pu l'ignorer.

Il s'était concentré uniquement sur ses études et était devenu un élève brillant. Mais rencontrer Dean avait tout changé et cela l'angoissait.

Castiel s'était toujours vanté d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. Sur ce qu'il pensait, ressentait et faisait. Il aimait l'idée de ne pas se laisser guider par ses émotions et préférait de loin réfléchir et penser chaque chose avant de les faire. Il avait ainsi réussi à rester dans la norme et à ne jamais se faire remarquer.

Dean était totalement différent. Il était extraverti. Il était libre et assumait pleinement ce qu'il était. Il ne cachait pas son homosexualité. S'en amusait même parfois. Il multipliait les conquêtes et vivait sa vie à fond. Castiel l'enviait même s'il doutait de pouvoir en faire de même.

Toutefois, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il se posait des questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posé avant. Il ressentait de nouvelles sensations qui le perturbaient grandement.

Et le pire était sans nul doute les rares rêves qu'il faisait quand il parvenait enfin à trouver le sommeil. Il voyait Dean à chaque fois. Le jeune homme était le plus généralement très légèrement vêtu. Parfois même entièrement nu. Et Castiel n'était jamais très loin. Il avait les mains posées sur son corps. Sa bouche non loin de celle de son compagnon. Castiel se réveillait excité et honteux. Il finissait toujours par céder à ses pulsions. Et était plus mal encore ensuite.

Dean représentait tout ce que Castiel s'était interdit jusque là. Il représentait tout ce à quoi le jeune homme s'était interdit de penser depuis sa puberté. Il était une tentation permanente. Castiel ne savait même pas vraiment s'il avait réellement envie d'y céder. Ou si Dean lui en donnerait l'occasion. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'impression qu'il avait laissée au frère de Sam. Dean devait probablement rencontrer des dizaines d'hommes par soir, en ramenait toujours un chez lui et Castiel n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il savait qu'il ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Cela lui avait toujours convenu. Bizarrement, cela lui posait un problème à présent.

Dean était attirant. Castiel l'avait remarqué tout de suite. Il avait une beauté qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il avait un visage parfait. Des yeux d'un vert incroyable et un corps qu'il avait du travailler régulièrement. Il était musclé sans l'être trop et n'avait visiblement pas un poil de graisse superflue. Dean devait attirer les regards et les convoitises. Castiel se doutait qu'il devait avoir des dizaines d'opportunités tous les soirs. Et il était totalement inconcevable qu'il puisse se retourner sur le jeune homme.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela le laisse indifférent mais il refusait de se mentir. Il avait envie que Dean le remarque. Pas uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de l'aider à accepter ce qu'il était. Mais parce qu'il avait envie que Dean pense de lui qu'il méritait qu'il lui donne une chance. Et le pire était sans nul doute que Castiel n'était même pas sûr d'être capable d'aller plus loin que quelques baisers. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme. Jamais couché avec une femme non plus. Il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Et il était presque sûr qu'il finirait par paniquer.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en rêver régulièrement. Et c'était pire encore depuis qu'il avait eu le jeune homme au téléphone. Il comptait les heures qui le séparaient de Dean tout en étant mort de peur à l'idée de le revoir.

Le jour de leur rendez vous – et Castiel se demandait depuis quand il imaginait que c'était un rendez vous … ou même si Dean pensait la même chose – Castiel passa pour la première fois de sa vie plusieurs longues minutes à choisir sa tenue.

Il n'achetait des vêtements que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Il ne suivait pas la mode et se fichait la plupart du temps de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il ne cherchait pas à plaire. Mais il avait envie de faire un effort pour Dean. Même s'il se doutait que le jeune homme n'avait pas demandé à le voir pour tenter de le séduire. Même s'il doutait aussi et surtout de sa capacité à intéresser Dean au delà de ce dont ils avaient déjà parlé.

Castiel se trouvait ridicule. Mais c'était tout de même plus fort que lui. Il essaya les deux seules paires de jeans qu'il possédait, tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même devant son miroir puis vérifia qu'ils allaient bien avec les quelques tee shirts qui se trouvaient dans sa penderie. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller retrouver Dean en chemise et pantalon de costume. Il ne voulait surtout pas le faire fuir.

Castiel opta finalement pour son jean le plus foncé – il se souvenait d'avoir entendu que les couleurs sombres masquaient les défauts – et un tee shirt vert qui était un hommage aux yeux de Dean. Il ajouta une veste pour se protéger du froid puis passa encore de nombreuses minutes à tenter de se coiffer. C'était peine perdue bien sûr. Il abandonna en jurant entre ses dents avant de prendre son portefeuille, ses clefs et de sortir de son appartement. Dean lui avait donné rendez vous dans les locaux de l'association qu'il avait fondée avec son amie Charlie. Il accueillait sur place des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes qui avaient rencontré des difficultés avec leurs familles, leur proches ou des inconnus. Ils venaient parler et chercher un peu de soutien. Dean leur offrait un endroit où dormir, une oreille attentive et parfois des conseils pour leur futur. Castiel l'admirait.

Au delà de son attirance physique évidente pour le jeune homme, il devait également admettre qu'il était épaté par son courage, sa générosité et son envie d'aider les autres. Castiel pourrait tomber amoureux de Dean. Il pourrait réellement faire l'erreur de développer des sentiments forts pour lui. Et ce serait sans nul doute la pire des idées possibles puisque Dean ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse. Et parce que Castiel n'était pas prêt non plus.

Mais il était convaincu à présent que le frère de Sam était un homme bien. Et Castiel était content de l'avoir rencontré.

Le jeune homme remonta les rues calmement en imaginant où Dean allait le conduire après l'association. S'il l'emmènerait manger quelque part ou s'ils iraient boire un verre. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait déjà à destination qu'au moment où il passa devant les fenêtres allumées et aperçut Dean derrière.

Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt et déglutit avec peine. Il était arrivé. Et il était totalement stressé. Il était temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer. Il était adulte et il était parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser simplement parce que Dean était un homme séduisant. Castiel en avait rencontré d'autres et avait su se maîtriser. Ce ne serait pas différent cette fois.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis fit demi tour et frappa à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme rousse qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Charlie sans doute. Castiel lui sourit poliment et attendit que la jeune femme lui fasse signe d'entrer.

\- Castiel ? Demanda t-elle en le guidant dans un couloir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Charlie ouvrit alors une porte à sa droite et le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce avant elle. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour regarder l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une sorte de grand salon. Une cheminée ornait le mur en face de lui. Il y avait deux canapés vers la fenêtre et trois fauteuils. De l'autre côté se trouvait une table à laquelle un jeune homme était installé pour manger. L'endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une maison ordinaire. Une maison qui aurait parfaitement pu être occupée par une famille. Castiel supposait que Charlie et Dean avaient choisi l'endroit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le jeune homme était impressionné. Même si le mobilier était clairement ancien et usagé, il ne manquait rien pour que l'endroit soit accueillant et chaleureux. Castiel fit un pas en avant et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Dean. Le jeune homme était occupé à parler à une jeune femme sur le canapé. Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait devoir se retenir de pleurer. Dean était agenouillé devant elle, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il lui parlait à voix basse. C'était une jolie image. Une image réconfortante. Castiel choisit de ne pas signaler sa présence. Il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Dean et la jeune femme dont il s'occupait.

\- Il est à toi dans cinq minutes … juste un petit détail à régler avec Gilda, lança Charlie dans son dos.

Castiel sursauta aussitôt et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait à présent.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Garth a préparé du poulet et il doit être à peu près comestible, plaisanta t-elle en indiquant le jeune homme qui était installé devant son assiette.

\- Il est délicieux, protesta ce dernier sans relever la tête de son assiette.

Castiel sourit à son tour mais secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait l'estomac totalement noué et Dean avait évoqué l'idée qu'ils iraient manger ensemble.

\- Dean et moi, on … commença t-il.

\- Oh combien de fois j'ai entendu ça … le coupa Charlie en s'asseyant finalement à côté de Garth.

Castiel hésita à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Même s'il en avait une vague idée. Il supposait que bien des hommes que Dean avait ramené chez lui venaient tenter leur chance ici pour lui parler. Pour essayer d'obtenir plus qu'une nuit. Castiel supposait que ça ne devait pas être simple pour eux. Pas plus que ça ne devait l'être pour Charlie et Garth. C'était probablement eux qui devaient ramasser les pots cassés. Dean menait une vie qui faisait des dégâts. Castiel espérait sincèrement ne pas faire parti de ses victimes un jour. Il espérait se montrer plus raisonnable que ça.

\- Dean est comme la lumière contre laquelle les papillons se brûlent systématiquement les ailes. Il est brillant, attirant mais dangereux, commenta Garth depuis sa chaise.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Charlie secoua la tête et donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Garth est amoureux de lui depuis toujours. Il refuse juste de l'admettre.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, protesta le jeune homme. Je suis juste fasciné.

Castiel était amusé par leur pseudo dispute. Intéressé également par ce qu'il entendait de Dean. Il était en territoire inconnu. Entouré d'homosexuels comme lui. De personnes qui s'acceptaient totalement telles qu'elles étaient et qui ne s'en cachaient pas. Des gens qui auraient pu devenir ses amis. Qui le seraient peut être un jour. C'était l'univers dans lequel Dean évoluait tous les jours et Castiel avait envie de le découvrir.

\- Ok, ça suffit … ne le faites pas fuir !

Castiel sursauta à nouveau en reconnaissant la voix de Dean dans son dos. Il fit volte face pour le regarder et sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt. Il était plus séduisant encore que le jour de leur rencontre dans le bar. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés soigneusement mais pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il portait un jean large et troué aux genoux. Son tee shirt noir semblait également ancien et usé jusqu'à la corde. Mais il paraissait confortable. Castiel avait envie de toucher le tissu pour s'assurer qu'il était aussi doux qu'il le semblait. Non. Ce n'était pas un comportement adéquat dans un tel endroit.

\- Bonsoir Dean, murmura alors Castiel après quelques secondes.

C'était trop formel et il le sut aussitôt. Mais Dean lui souriait et le jeune homme était totalement déstabilisé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce rendez vous – si c'était réellement un rendez vous – risquait vraiment d'être épuisant pour lui.

\- Rassure moi et dis moi que ces deux crétins n'ont pas réussi à t'effrayer, plaisanta Dean en pointant son doigt en direction de Charlie et Garth.

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur son torse et secoua la tête, l'air faussement indigné. Garth ne leva toujours pas la tête de son assiette mais pointa sa fourchette en direction de Dean et la remua du bout des doigts.

\- Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça et … soyons honnêtes, tu réussis très bien à les faire fuir tout seul.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Castiel se demanda alors si le jeune homme se sentait parfois gêné par ce que ses amis disaient. S'il avait parfois honte de multiplier les conquêtes. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par ce que Garth avait laissé sous entendre. Castiel choisit de l'ignorer lui aussi. Surtout que Dean venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et cela effaçait tout le reste. Castiel en avait presque oublié la présence de Garth et de Charlie. Il se demandait si c'était uniquement du à son attirance pour le jeune homme ou s'il était en train de perdre la tête.

\- Je vais te faire faire le tour et ensuite on ira manger. On sera mieux pour parler loin de ces deux abrutis ! Jeta Dean en attirant Castiel vers une porte non loin d'eux.

Castiel entendit Charlie et Garth protester dans leur dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Dean marchait à côté de lui et n'avait toujours pas retiré son bras de son épaule.

\- C'est Charlie qui a trouvé cet endroit. Avant, on recevait les gens chez nous mais … ça n'était pas possible de continuer éternellement. On a choisi cette maison parce qu'elle est ordinaire. Il y a le salon que tu as déjà vu. C'est là qu'on discute et qu'on tient nos réunions. L'endroit est libre d'accès et quiconque en a besoin peut venir y passer quelques heures.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean ouvrit alors une porte à sa gauche.

\- Ici c'est la cuisine. Elle est en libre accès aussi même si on aime prendre nos repas ensemble quand il y a beaucoup de monde. Les gens parlent souvent plus facilement quand ils sont à table. C'est un moment conviviale.

Dean entraîna ensuite Castiel jusqu'à des escaliers. Il lui relâcha finalement l'épaule et commença à les gravir devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier fit un effort pour ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses fesses qui étaient à la hauteur de ses yeux. Dean ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se débarrasser de cette fascination malsaine qu'il avait développée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, il se trouvaient dans un couloir. Quatre portes se trouvaient en face d'eux. Dean les indiqua d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Il y a trois chambres à l'étage. Deux sont des dortoirs réservés pour les personnes qui n'ont nul part où aller et qui ont besoin de quelques jours de répits. La dernière est une chambre qu'on a aménagée pour un couple. Il y en a parfois qui viennent et on essaie de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. La dernière porte donne sur la salle de bains. Elle est commune bien sûr.

Castiel était totalement sidéré par tout ce qui avait été aménagé. Il savait que Dean était bénévole dans une association qui venait en aide aux jeunes gays qui en avaient besoin. Il n'avait pas deviné qu'ils faisaient autant. C'était admirable et Castiel se sentait totalement ridicule en face du jeune homme. Lui n'avait jamais rien accompli de significatif dans sa vie. Il n'avait rien fait d'important. Dean sauvait des vies au quotidien. C'était un héros.

\- Voilà, tu as tout vu ou presque et … maintenant que tu sais que l'endroit existe … tu peux passer. On organise des séances de groupes tous les lundis et jeudis soir. Les gens viennent parler et rencontrer d'autres personnes dans la même situation. Si ça t'intéresse …

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre son homosexualité devant autant de monde. Il avait déjà du mal à l'accepter lui même. Il avait besoin de temps. Mais il n'était pas opposé à l'idée et il espérait que Dean le comprenait.

Le jeune homme lui tapota finalement l'épaule avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre les escaliers dans l'autre sens. Castiel se remit en route derrière lui. Ils retournèrent dans le salon en silence. Charlie et Garth étaient toujours installés à table. La jeune femme à qui Dean avait parlé était à présent allongée sur le canapé. Elle ne dormait pas mais elle semblait avoir besoin d'être seule.

\- Hé Charlie, garde un œil sur elle ok ? Souffla Dean à son amie quand il fut à hauteur de la table où elle se trouvait.

Charlie hocha aussitôt la tête et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait ne pas avoir conscience qu'on la regardait.

\- Ne laisse surtout pas ce salopard la retrouver d'accord ? Et essaie de lui faire manger quelque chose. Elle en a besoin, suggéra Dean d'une voix douce.

Castiel aimait la façon qu'il avait de parler à Charlie. Il aimait la sincérité qu'il sentait dans chacun de ses mots. Dean aimait réellement ce qu'il faisait ici. Peu importait qu'il se montre égoïste à l'extérieur. Une fois dans cette maison, il faisait preuve d'une générosité incroyable. Dean ne pensait pas qu'à lui. Il semblait donner toute son énergie pour aider les autres. Peut être cela expliquait-il qu'il n'en ait plus à dépenser pour sa propre vie privée. Castiel aimait assez l'idée. Il avait envie de s'y raccrocher.

Dean et Charlie échangèrent encore quelques mots sur la jeune femme avant que Garth ne quitte la table après avoir salué son ami. Dean embrassa Charlie sur la joue, lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis attrapa sa veste et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Il alluma une cigarette dès qu'ils furent sortis et se mit ensuite en route sans dire à Castiel où ils se rendaient.  
Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes en silence avant que Dean ne le rompe finalement.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas parfait tu sais mais il aide les gens et … parfois, on ne peut pas grand chose pour eux. On ne peut pas changer leurs familles ou même rendre le monde meilleur et moins dangereux pour eux mais … on peut être là. Et souvent cela suffit.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait ignorer l'importance de ce qu'il faisait. Comment il pouvait faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Dean utilisait son temps libre pour aider les autres à se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas payé pour ça et courrait des risques en le faisant. Il était courageux et fort. Et Castiel devait absolument arrêter de remarquer toutes ses qualités car à ce rythme là, il allait vraiment finir par tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Je crois que vous faites beaucoup et … je suis content que Sam m'ait forcé à venir dans ton bar … je suis content d'être ici, avoua Castiel en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Dean jeta son mégot devant lui sans s'arrêter avant de donner un coup dans l'épaule de Castiel avec la sienne. C'était un geste d'un ami à un autre ami et le jeune homme se sentait honoré.

\- Sam a eu raison de t'emmener. Je n'ai pas la prétention de t'assurer que je pourrais t'aider mais je veux essayer. Je suis là pour t'écouter et répondre à tes questions si tu en as. Ou je peux juste être ton ami si tu le veux. A vrai dire, c'est toi qui décide.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Dean lui indiqua ensuite un restaurant de la main et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à être devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit, fit signe à Castiel d'entrer puis le suivit à l'intérieur. Un serveur s'approcha aussitôt d'eux. De toute évidence, il connaissait Dean si Castiel s'en tenait à la façon très chaleureuse qu'il avait de le saluer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient ou non couché ensemble. Et il s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de la vie du frère de Sam. Il se contenta donc d'adresser un vague sourire au serveur et de suivre Dean jusqu'à leur table. Il s'assit en face du jeune homme et attrapa le menu alors que le serveur se penchait en direction de Dean pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune homme éclata alors de rire avant de secouer la tête et de repousser le serveur. Castiel suivit l'échange du coin de l'oeil, surpris par la force de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Dean ne lui appartenait pas. Il était ridicule.

Quand le serveur fut enfin parti, Castiel releva la tête de son menu et dévisagea Dean pendant une seconde.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant d'attraper un des menus à son tour et de le faire tourner une seconde entre ses doigts.

\- On a passé une nuit ensemble il y a quelques mois … on est resté amis.

Castiel avait donc vu juste. Dean et le serveur se connaissaient intimement. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Bien sûr cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui et il savait que le jeune homme multipliait les conquêtes mais … cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux. Pourquoi Dean l'avait il emmené ici ?

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? Demanda alors Castiel sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il lut aussitôt la surprise sur le visage de Dean et il regretta sa question. Il détourna les yeux, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis, quand il fut évident que le frère de Sam ne reprendrait pas la parole, il reporta son attention sur lui et agita sa main devant lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à me répondre … tu … ce n'est pas un jugement juste … je suis curieux. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai posé, bafouilla t-il.

Dean le regarda alors durant quelques secondes sans bouger avant d'éclater finalement de rire. Castiel se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Il sourit faiblement alors que les rires de Dean faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Excuse moi, la question m'a juste surpris mais … elle ne me gêne pas. Je n'ai rien à cacher. J'aime le sexe.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir à une vitesse affolante. Il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Il n'aurait jamais du interroger Dean sur ce point s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler des garçons qu'il ramenait chez lui. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à cette discussion sans se ridiculiser complètement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce problème avant. Dean était le premier à réussir à le déstabiliser de la sorte en vingt trois années.

\- J'aime le sexe et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. J'ai vingt deux ans et j'ai envie d'en profiter. Alors oui, je sors beaucoup et oui, je rentre rarement seul. Je ne veux pas d'attaches. Je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour. Je veux juste prendre mon pied. Et je peux comprendre que ça choque certaines personnes. Mais c'est ma vie.

\- Ca ne me choque pas, assura Castiel aussitôt parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean pense le contraire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ils s'interrompirent une seconde quand le serveur – qui souriait toujours et exclusivement à Dean – vint prendre leur commande. Castiel demanda un cheeseburger alors que Dean optait pour un plat plus épicé. Le serveur s'éloigna après un dernier regard lancé au jeune homme par dessus son épaule. Castiel soupira en le suivant des yeux.

\- Beaucoup pensent que je n'ai aucun respect pour les hommes avec qui je couche. Beaucoup pensent également que je n'ai rien à leur offrir de plus que mon corps et que c'est pour ça qu'ils prennent la fuite. Mais personne ne sait. J'ai de l'affection pour chacun d'eux. Quand je décide de les ramener chez moi, ils sont parfaitement au courant que ce ne sera que pour une nuit. Je ne leur promets pas de les appeler. Je ne leur fais rien miroiter. Je me montre honnête et ils choisissent ou non de me suivre. C'est comme ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais … moi je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, lança alors Castiel sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sa bouche semblait avoir pour mission de le ridiculiser pour de bon et son cerveau semblait en veille depuis leur arrivée au restaurant. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête aussitôt. Pourquoi avait il fait une telle confession à Dean ? Il était lamentable. C'était presque comme s'il lui demandait de rectifier cela. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ainsi que le jeune homme l'interprèterait. Même si Castiel savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il n'aurait pas dit non si Dean lui avait fait une telle proposition. Même pour une nuit …

\- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte tu sais, assura Dean.

Castiel sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Le jeune homme lui souriait et ne semblait pas sur le point de se moquer de lui. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte de son inexpérience dans le domaine. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait d'efforts pour que cela change. Il n'était pas intéressé par le sexe. Du moins, il ne l'était pas avant de rencontrer Dean. Parce qu'à présent, il avait la sensation de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il en avait même rêvé. Et c'était nouveau pour lui. C'était troublant. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler au jeune homme.

\- Quand je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait par le passé, je me dis que j'aurais peut être du attendre avant de le faire pour la première fois. Je ne le regrette pas forcément mais … les choses auraient peut être été différentes pour moi et … ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que si tu n'es pas prêt alors tu n'es pas prêt. Et tu ne dois surtout pas laisser quiconque te convaincre du contraire.

Castiel savait bien que Dean avait raison. Il n'était pas forcément pressé de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Il se fichait d'être ou non dans la norme de ce point de vue là. Il devait admettre que l'acte en lui même le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas comment les choses étaient sensées se passer. Devait on discuter avant du rôle qu'on voulait tenir ? Etait ce douloureux d'être passif ? Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préfèrerait et il espérait trouver un jour une personne suffisamment compréhensive pour se montrer patient avec lui.

\- Tu avais quel âge la première fois ? Demanda alors Castiel.

C'était une question assez personnelle et si Dean refusait de répondre, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il se demandait comment la conversation en était arrivée là. Il n'était pas venu pour parler de sa vie sexuelle – ou de son absence de vie sexuelle – et encore moins pour évoquer celle de Dean. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir. Et il savait que c'était en partie du au fait qu'il rêvait régulièrement de Dean depuis leur première rencontre. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Pas même quand il était encore adolescent. Il avait fini par croire qu'il était totalement asexué. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Seize ans tout juste. Je venais à peine d'accepter mon homosexualité et je commençais à sortir … j'ai rencontré ce type et après quelques rendez vous, j'ai fini par céder à ses avances. C'était bien.

Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs alors que des dizaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de les poser. Dean semblait totalement à l'aise avec le sujet abordé. Il l'avait dit lui même. Il n'avait honte de rien. Mais ils ne se connaissaient presque pas et Castiel n'avait jamais réellement eu ce genre de conversation avec quelqu'un avant. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de sexe et ses frères se contentaient de quelques remarques crues et vulgaires. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis avec qui aborder le sujet et il n'avait même pas pensé à en discuter avec Sam. Dean était la première personne avec qui il osait le faire et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à poser toujours plus de questions.

\- Tu peux m'interroger tu sais … si tu te poses des questions, je veux bien y répondre, souffla Dean qui avait visiblement deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Castiel déglutit avec peine et se frotta le menton une seconde avant de se lancer.

\- C'était … est-ce que c'est douloureux ? La première fois je veux dire … c'est … est-ce que tu as eu mal ?

Dean considéra la question quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne semblait pas gêné mais avait de toute évidence besoin de rassembler ses idées avant de répondre.

\- Et bien ça dépend tout d'abord de ce que tu es la première fois. Actif ou passif. J'ai tenu les deux rôles même si j'ai eu nette préférence pour le rôle de passif. La première fois, mon partenaire était actif et … je ne vais pas te mentir … ce n'était pas agréable pendant les premières secondes. La pénétration est douloureuse la première fois. Bien sûr, avec une bonne préparation, la douleur ne dure pas longtemps. J'ai pris du plaisir.

Dean s'interrompit alors, prit une gorgée d'eau puis reprit la parole.

\- La première fois où j'ai été actif, ça n'a pas été douloureux non. Mais je n'ai pas pris le même plaisir. Loin de là. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais reproduit l'expérience. Je suis passif par nature je suppose. Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que de sentir le sexe de mon partenaire en moi. Mais ça dépend des gens. Certains aiment les deux positions et d'autres en préfèrent une. C'est à toi de voir.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aimerait faire. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à y penser. Il n'avait jamais regardé de films et ne s'était jamais imaginé dans une position ou dans une autre. Il but à son tour une gorgée d'eau et regarda le serveur s'approcher à nouveau. Il déposa leurs assiettes devant eux, sourit à Dean puis lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Castiel serra les poings sur ses cuisses pour se calmer. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean n'avait rien vu. Il aurait eu du mal à s'expliquer.

\- Comment fait on pour savoir … comment peut on être sûr de ce qu'on veut ? Est ce qu'on doit en discuter avant ou … Désolé, mes questions doivent te paraître vraiment stupides mais je suis … je suis totalement perdu.

Dean sourit gentiment puis attrapa ses couverts. Il appuya la pointe de sa fourchette dans son assiette mais ne commença pas à manger. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvre – et Castiel se maudit de suivre le mouvement avec autant d'attention – avant de répondre.

\- C'est généralement quelque chose que tu sens. C'est naturel mais parfois … parfois, il suffit d'en discuter calmement avec son partenaire.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, avoua Castiel qui ne s'imaginait pas du tout aborder ce sujet .

Dean releva alors le nez de son assiette et lâcha ses couverts. Il se passa ensuite la main dans les cheveux et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Est-ce que tu te masturbes Castiel ?

La question n'était clairement pas posée pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Dean ne semblait pas avoir envie de se moquer de lui ou de l'embarrasser. Il cherchait seulement à l'aider. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte car la réponse qu'il allait donner le trahirait certainement. Il était pourtant déterminé à se montrer honnête. Dean l'avait été avec lui et il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir.

\- Je ne le faisais pas avant. Je n'en ressentais pas vraiment le besoin. Mais depuis quelques jours, je … je fais ces rêves et … quand je me réveille, j'ai besoin de … de relâcher un peu de pression. Alors …

\- A quoi penses tu quand tu le fais ? Demanda alors Dean qui devait avoir deviné la gêne de Castiel.

« A toi » songea ce dernier aussitôt. Il ne pouvait décemment pas révéler ce dernier point. Il voulait garder Dean comme ami et il doutait que le jeune homme se sente à l'aise avec lui s'il lui révélait franchement qu'il était l'objet de ses fantasmes récents.

\- Je ne sais pas trop … je … la plupart du temps, je vois un homme allongé sous moi et je le touche … avec mes mains et ma bouche et … je suis installé entre ses jambes. C'est … je ne rêve jamais de l'acte en lui même.

C'était presque totalement vrai. Castiel avait juste gardé pour lui le fait que l'homme en question était à chaque fois Dean. Ce détail n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans cette situation.

\- Je ne suis pas un pro mais je suppose que tu aurais plus tendance à être actif que passif. La position … le fait que tu sois installé entre les jambes de ton partenaire, ça me semble être plutôt significatif. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu pourrais aussi être les deux. Castiel, tu ne dois pas en faire une montagne. Les choses se feront naturellement pour toi comme pour tout le monde.

Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il savait d'ors et déjà que cette conversation tournerait en boucle dans sa tête pendant plusieurs jours. Et cela ne l'aiderait sans doute pas avec ses rêves. Mais il supposait que c'était normal. Depuis sa puberté, il avait totalement nié sa propre sexualité. Son corps se vengeait pour toute la frustration accumulée.

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux toujours tenter d'insérer un doigt en toi quand tu te masturbes. Tu peux utiliser un objet mais je te le déconseille les premières fois. Certains hommes ne sont absolument pas réceptifs à une stimulation de la prostate. D'autres prennent un plaisir fou quand on leur caresse … peuvent même jouir sans rien de plus. Ca peut être un bon exercice pour toi.

Castiel avait envie d'en savoir plus mais il se garda de poser plus de questions. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets que les mots de Dean avaient sur son corps et il était sensiblement excité. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de l'être. Castiel devait absolument retrouver son calme. Mais Dean ne semblait pas avoir senti son malaise. Il avala une bouchée de son plat avant d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai la chance de faire parti de la seconde catégorie. C'est ce qui fait que je prends plus de plaisir en étant passif. Mais ça change selon les hommes.

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Quelques mots de plus et il serait contraint de s'excuser pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Et il doutait sincèrement que Dean apprécierait qu'il le fasse. Il choisit donc de changer de sujet de conversation. C'était préférable de revenir sur un terrain neutre pour s'éviter une humiliation.

\- Je suis mort de trouille tu sais … quand je pense à tous les changements qui se sont opérés dans ma vie ces derniers temps … je … je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter ou ce que je dois faire et … je sais que ma famille ne m'acceptera jamais. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai jamais cherché à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Et je n'étais pas réellement intéressé par le sexe alors ça ne me posait pas de problèmes. Mais … depuis quelques temps, j'ai envie … j'ai envie d'essayer … je ne veux plus me cacher sauf que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Dean hocha la tête avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire à Castiel. Il semblait réellement compatir. Il paraissait sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il se comportait probablement de la même façon avec toutes les personnes qui venaient le trouver pour obtenir des réponses. Mais Castiel avait envie de penser que c'était différent avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas un parmi tant d'autres. Qu'il était unique.

\- Ce monde est injuste et cruel. S'assumer signifie prendre des risques. Il n'y a qu'à écouter les informations pour le savoir. Mais s'accepter c'est aussi évoluer … grandir et s'autoriser à être heureux. Tu perdras des gens si tu choisis d'être toi même. Certains ne te comprendront pas mais … tu gagneras des amis. Tu auras le soutien d'autres personnes et ils deviendront rapidement ta nouvelle famille.

Castiel aimait assez cette idée. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et il n'était pas forcément proche de sa famille. Il avait envie d'être entouré. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie seul. Peu importait qu'il finisse ou non par trouver l'homme de sa vie. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était une famille. Et c'était ce que Dean lui offrait. Castiel était heureux d'être venu.

\- Je sais combien ça peut être effrayant de faire le grand saut. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir peur de te jeter dans l'inconnu. Mais personne ne regrette jamais de l'avoir fait. Peu importe ce que le monde en pense. Peu importe ce que ta famille en dira. L'essentiel, c'est toi. Si tu es heureux alors c'est que tu as fait le bon choix.

Ca coulait de source et Castiel ne pouvait que s'incliner devant une telle logique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son hamburger et se demanda une seconde s'il y avait un risque que leur serveur ait craché dessus juste parce qu'il était avec Dean et qu'il était jaloux. Castiel secoua la tête. Il devenait paranoïaque. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

\- Je pense que j'ai envie de le faire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de me lancer … de ne penser qu'à moi. Je veux me montrer égoïste. Je suis juste … je suis juste terrifié à l'idée de le faire seul.

Dean lui attrapa alors la main par dessus la table et la serra une seconde dans la sienne. C'était un geste d'une grande tendresse et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt. La main de Dean était chaude contre la sienne, sa peau sensiblement rugueuse.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul … je suis là et si tu le veux bien, je pourrais être présent à chacune des étapes. Charlie aussi … et Sam bien sûr. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber.

Castiel aimait vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Il se sentait soutenu et c'était une grande première pour lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement ressenti le besoin de demander l'aide de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il s'en sortait tout seul pour ses études et pour sa vie de tous les jours. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Admettre son homosexualité et la vivre à fond nécessitait que quelqu'un le guide pas à pas. Il avait vraiment envie que cette personne soit Dean. Peu importait sous quelle forme son aide se manifestait. Il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnerait sans hésiter. Et sans jamais demander plus.

\- Merci Dean, souffla t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme lui relâcha la main puis agita la sienne une seconde pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas insister sur ce point. Il lui dirait quand tout serait fini. Quand il serait enfin bien dans sa peau. Il espérait simplement que durant le processus, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de tomber amoureux du jeune homme. Il doutait que cela puisse bien se finir. Et il refusait de perdre l'amitié de Dean simplement parce qu'il était incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Etre attiré par lui était une chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il lui suffisait de garder ses fantasmes pour lui et dans l'intimité de sa chambre ou de sa douche. Développer des sentiments forts pour lui le conduirait droit dans le mur. Il le refusait.

\- Tu devrais manger … ça va être froid, suggéra Dean, le tirant finalement de ses songes.

Castiel lui sourit puis attrapa son hamburger et mordit dedans. Il observa le frère de Sam avaler une bouchée de son plat et se tendit quand il le vit grimacer de plaisir et gémir doucement. D'accord, il était vraiment temps pour lui de trouver une solution à ce problème. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit constamment affecté par chacune des choses que Dean ferait à l'avenir. Il était adulte et même si le jeune homme était réellement très séduisant, il n'était pas un objet. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser pour prendre du plaisir. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré et il voulait vraiment devenir son ami. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour échapper au spectacle que Dean lui offrait et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits qu'il faisait. Il doutait vraiment de pouvoir échapper à son attirance pour lui mais il se jura de faire de son mieux. Il avait jusque là réussi à nier les besoins de son corps. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il n'en soit plus capable à présent.


	5. Accrochage

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre et on retrouve Charlie à nouveau (parce que je l'adore et qu'elle va nous manquer dans la série !).**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et de me soutenir.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi,**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **This night de Black Lab**

 **Chapitre 5 : Accrochage**

 _« Un ami, rien qu'un ami, c'est aussi précieux qu'une vie »_

 _Georges Bernanos_

Dean côtoyait énormément de gens à travers son travail et son engagement associatif. Il en appréciait une bonne partie. Avait couché avec certains et discuté longuement avec d'autres. Il avait appris au fil des années que les gens se confiaient facilement à lui. Il savait écouter et avait toujours un conseil à donner. Il n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'ils étaient tous bons mais les gens continuaient de venir le voir pour lui en demander. Il aimait l'idée de les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dean était entouré. Il avait des collègues de travail, des personnes avec qui il faisait fonctionner l'association et des jeunes qu'il avait aidés et qui continuaient de venir le voir régulièrement. Dean n'était jamais réellement seul. Mais il n'avait que trois véritables amis. Sam, Garth et Charlie.

Son jeune frère était sans nul doute la personne la plus proche de lui. Celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour Sam. Avait tout sacrifié pour s'assurer qu'il était heureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Sam avait parfaitement accepté son homosexualité. Mais il désapprouvait clairement la façon dont il menait sa vie. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère coucher à droite et à gauche sans se soucier de sa santé. Sans penser une seconde aux risques qu'il encourrait. Dean refusait de venir le voir quand il avait besoin de conseils. Il ne pouvait lui raconter ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées. Sam était peut être son meilleur ami mais il existait tout de même une barrière invisible entre eux.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il pouvait également se tourner vers Charlie. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme dans le bar où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié rapidement. Ils partageaient les mêmes goûts en matière de films et de littérature. Ils aimaient tous les deux le rock et toute l'oeuvre de Metallica. Charlie était gay comme lui. Ils avaient énormément de choses en commun. Ils parlaient de tout ensemble. Dean lui confiait les détails de ses aventures sexuelles et Charlie lui parlait des sentiments non réciproques qu'elle avait pour une de leur collègue. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et s'écoutaient pendant des heures.

Dean savait que son amie ne le jugeait pas. Elle se fichait qu'il couche avec un homme nouveau tous les soirs. Elle se fichait qu'il ne se montre pas plus prudent. Elle se contentait de l'écouter quand il en avait besoin. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

Ils travaillaient main dans la main à l'association. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Charlie était l'équivalent féminin de Dean. Certains pensaient qu'ils formaient un couple. Si Dean avait été hétéro, il aurait probablement cherché à la séduire. Ils auraient été bien ensemble.

Mais puisque ce n'était définitivement pas envisageable, Dean aimait Charlie comme sa petite sœur. Il estimait qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Sam l'avait accepté également. Il s'entendait bien avec elle et s'était lié d'amitié avec Charlie à travers leur passion commune pour « Harry Potter ». Ils se voyaient souvent. Jess, la petite amie de Sam, était également là la plupart du temps. Ils riaient bien ensemble. Ils avaient même manifesté côte à côte. Ils formait une petite famille.

Dean avait envie de parler de Castiel à Charlie. Il avait envie de lui confier combien les problèmes du jeune homme le troublaient et l'obsédaient quotidiennement depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait été touché par Castiel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait à cœur les problèmes qu'une personne lui exposait. C'était toujours le cas. Il avait envie de tous les aider. Sam appelait cela le « complexe du sauveur ». Il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Il vivait parfaitement comme ça. Même si les problèmes des autres avaient tendance à déteindre considérablement sur sa vie privée.

Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Dean se sente obligé d'aider Castiel. Mais c'était en revanche la première fois qu'il était aussi bouleversé par une personne. Il y avait quelque chose qui le touchait tout particulièrement chez l'ami de Sam. Une fragilité qui était le résultat d'années passées à se cacher de tout et de tout le monde. Il avait vécu dans le déni trop longtemps. Dean pouvait deviner qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le briser et le convaincre de revenir en arrière et de se cacher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait agir avec précautions. Il devait faire attention. Il ressentait le besoin quasi physique d'aider Castiel. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi exactement. Le jeune homme l'avait touché plus que quiconque avant. Dean devait l'accepter et composer avec.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il était également attiré par le jeune homme. Il ne le lui avait pas dit bien sûr. Castiel l'avait interrogé lors de leur dernière rencontre sur les relations sexuelles entre hommes. Dean n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que le jeune homme avait été troublé par ce qu'il entendait. Et qu'il était lui même attiré par lui. Peut être même sans le savoir. Si Castiel avait été n'importe quel autre homme, Dean l'aurait ramené chez lui et se serait chargé de lui faire son éducation sexuelle durant toute la nuit. Mais il savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Il n'était pas contre l'idée pourtant. Castiel était séduisant et Dean avait des yeux.

Il savait qu'il devait en parler à Charlie. Il devait lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait lui demander des conseils sur la façon d'aider Castiel. Il avait envie de le voir s'épanouir et rencontrer quelqu'un. Il voulait le savoir heureux.

Mais pour le moment, Dean n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Charlie. Il était au bar depuis une heure et avait des dizaines de tables à servir. Il devait s'occuper de chaque client comme s'ils étaient spéciaux. Pour leur donner envie de revenir. Et de continuer à faire prospérer l'endroit.

Dean travaillait là-bas depuis trois ans maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait été embauché avant tout parce qu'il était séduisant. Habillé avec la tenue que le bar avait choisi, il attirait les regards. Il était suivi des yeux. Il avait appris à composer avec les mains qu'on lui mettait aux fesses et les commentaires plus ou moins vulgaires de certains clients alcoolisés. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait plaire. Il aimait savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet aux gens autour de lui. Cela lui permettait de rencontrer des hommes qu'il pouvait ensuite ramener chez lui. C'était parfois gênant de les croiser à nouveau dans le même endroit après. Mais puisqu'il était toujours honnête avec eux et ne leur cachait pas qu'il ne voulait que s'amuser, rare était ceux qui insistaient.

Dean n'était que serveur au début. Il faisait des allées et retours au bar et nettoyait les tables. Il avait un secteur assigné et il était toujours plein. Il était rapidement devenu la star de l'endroit. Sans le vouloir. Sans vraiment le chercher. Il avait du succès. Et après quelques mois, le patron lui avait également demandé de chanter parfois. La consigne était simple. Il devait séduire les clients et leur paraître accessible. Il ne devait jamais aller plus loin. Dean n'avait pas vraiment suivi cette dernière consigne. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il avait du succès et il ramenait des clients. A lui seul, il assurait le fonctionnement du bar.

Dean aimait cet endroit. Il aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait et il aimait le fait que personne ne le juge ici. Il aimait également ses collègues. Ils s'entendaient bien avec chacun d'eux. L'endroit était connu en ville. Il n'attirait pas que des regards bienveillants. Plusieurs fois, des groupes d'hommes étaient venus agresser des clients qui sortaient tard dans la nuit. La police était venu plusieurs fois pour poser des questions. Mais ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal. L'homosexualité n'était pas un crime et bien que pointée du doigt et critiquée par beaucoup, elle restait autorisée.

Dean savait que le monde ne changerait pas de si tôt. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire de suffisamment significatif dans sa position. Il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient les lois. Il n'était pas grand chose. Mais il agissait à son niveau. Il aidait des gens, assumait ses choix et était lui même avant tout. Il espérait que c'était suffisant.

Dean termina de débarrasser une table pour laisser la place libre à deux clients qui attendaient de s'asseoir. Il leur fit signe de prendre place en leur adressant à chacun un large sourire. C'était destiné à leur donner envie. De rester. De commander. D'attendre qu'il revienne vers eux. C'était destiné avant tout à leur donner envie de lui. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de ramener un des deux hommes chez lui. Il le faisait souvent sans même y penser. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Personne ne disait jamais le contraire.

Un client l'appela quand il s'éloigna de la table et lui commanda une nouvelle vodka orange. Dean partit la chercher au bar.

Ce soir, c'était Ash qui était aux commandes. Dean se demandait comment le jeune homme avait pu obtenir la place. Il était étrange et ne correspondait pas vraiment aux standards du patron. Il n'était ni particulièrement séduisant ni particulièrement sympathique. Il faisait en revanche des cocktails que tout le monde appréciait. Dean avait pris le temps de discuter longuement avec lui le premier soir où il avait travaillé ici. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Ash était hétéro. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'avoir conduit à travailler dans un endroit uniquement fréquenté par des gays. Ash lui avait assuré que c'était là un acte « militant ». Dean n'avait pas posé plus de questions.

Il attendit patiemment qu'Ash lui donne sa commande en regardant soigneusement autour de lui la clientèle du soir. Il y avait beaucoup d'habitués. Certains passaient presque toutes leurs soirées ici. Dean leur réservait toujours un accueil personnalisé. Il en aimait bien certains. Il avait couché avec plusieurs. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant Andy, un garçon avec lequel il avait passé une nuit satisfaisante deux mois plus tôt, s'installer au fond de la salle, dans son secteur avec son frère. Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la main qu'Andy lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Vodka orange pour toi, lança Ash dans son dos, le tirant de sa contemplation.

Dean posa le verre sur son plateau puis retourna dans la salle pour donner à son client sa commande. Il accepta le billet qu'il glissa doucement dans la poche arrière de son jean, palpant ses fesses au passage. Il avait conscience de n'être qu'un morceau de viande pour la majorité des clients. Sa réputation le précédait dans cet endroit. Beaucoup savait qu'il écartait les jambes facilement. Il s'en contrefichait la majeure partie du temps. Il restait maître de ce qu'il faisait de son corps. Choisissait les personnes avec qui il couchait. Et peu importait ce que les gens en pensaient. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il adressa un sourire au client qui avait les mains baladeuses puis se dirigea ensuite vers la table occupée par Andy et son frère. Dean ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il supposait que sa venue ici signifiait qu'il acceptait les préférences de son frère. Ou qu'il les partageait peut être. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son frère uniquement parce qu'Andy lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois. Le lui avait décrit et lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait avec lui dans un avenir prochain.

Andy était un garçon attachant. Il était séduisant mais n'en avait aucune idée. Il était timide également et paraissait mal dans sa peau. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Andy s'était excusé plusieurs fois quand il l'avait légèrement fait souffrir en le pénétrant. Dean lui avait prouvé ensuite à maintes reprises qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il prenait du plaisir quand on le prenait sans retenue. Quand Andy était reparti le lendemain, il semblait avoir saisi le message si Dean s'en tenait à ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la douche juste avant.

\- Eh salut Andy ! Lança t-il en s'arrêtant à sa table.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en serrant le menu dans ses mains. Il le connaissait probablement par cœur depuis le temps qu'il venait. Mais il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il était nerveux à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient même s'il savait tout de lui à présent. Dean sortit son calepin de la poche de son jean puis prit son stylo qu'il avait posé sur son oreille. Il jeta enfin un coup d'oeil au frère d'Andy. Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il avait juste la même couleur d'yeux. Il était séduisant également et Dean n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de le ramener chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Andy aurait probablement été blessé. Et Dean ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de le perdre comme client.

\- Dean, je te présente Ansem, mon frère. Je t'ai parlé de lui je crois, lança Andy en indiquant son frère du doigt.

Le jeune serveur hocha aussitôt la tête et sourit à Ansem. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui. Il y avait de l'envie et du désir dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas surprenant et ce n'était pas ce qui lui posait problème. Il y avait autre chose également. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Enchanté Ansem, lâcha t-il toutefois pour se montrer poli.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, assura le frère d'Andy en souriant.

Il laissa ensuite ses yeux descendre le long du corps de Dean et ce dernier se força à ne pas bouger. Ce n'était pas surprenant non plus. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde. Il se tourna vers Andy.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer malpoli avec son client mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester plus longtemps à sa table. Son frère le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait de toute façon d'autres clients à servir.

\- Je vais prendre un coca light et … Ansem ?

\- Une bière, n'importe laquelle, je ne suis pas regardant.

Andy ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Il avait expliqué à Dean que sa mère était une alcoolique qui avait fini par les abandonner lui et son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Dean l'avait écouté comme à chaque fois qu'il était face à quelqu'un qui avait un problème. Il connaissait bien la situation. Il avait lui même grandi avec quelqu'un qui croyait fermement que le whisky était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Lui même avait longtemps refusé de boire de l'alcool avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas John Winchester et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'interdire quelque chose à cause de lui.

\- Ok, ça marche. Autre chose ?

Andy secoua la tête alors qu'Ansem souriait.

\- Peut être mais ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle tu termines, lança ce dernier.

Il était donc gay lui aussi. Dean vit Andy se tendre à côté de son frère. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que l'idée du jeune serveur et de son frère ensemble lui ferait de la peine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder aux avances d'Ansem. Surtout pas avec la façon qu'il avait de le dévisager. Il se força toutefois à sourire à son client parce qu'il était interdit de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

\- Désolé mais je ne suis pas libre ce soir, expliqua t-il calmement.

Ansem fronça les sourcils sans perdre son sourire. Il semblait surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus facile de gagner une nuit avec le jeune serveur. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas difficile mais Ansem ne l'intéressait pas. Et il le trouvait vraiment cruel de tenter sa chance devant son frère. Il le garda pour lui bien sûr.

\- Un autre soir alors ? Tenta Ansem.

Dean jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Andy. Il avait baissé la tête et regardait fixement le menu qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Le jeune serveur avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas là avec son frère parce qu'il avait eu envie de lui faire partager cet endroit. Il semblait contraint d'accepter sa présence. Il était surpris. Andy lui avait très souvent parlé d'Ansem. Dans sa bouche, il était un frère génial avec qui il partageait tout ou presque. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais Dean avait vraiment l'impression qu'Ansem avait de l'influence sur lui. Qu'il le contrôlait et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de venir ici. Ce n'était pas une relation saine. Dean avait pensé que son client et son frère étaient comme Sam et lui. Il s'était trompé. Et cela l'énervait. Il aimait bien Andy et il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux à cause du comportement de son frère. Ansem avait de l'emprise sur le jeune homme et même si Dean ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il se promit d'en parler avec Andy quand il en aurait la possibilité.

\- Désolé mais je vais devoir dire non une nouvelle fois, répondit il finalement en reportant son attention sur Ansem.

Ce dernier semblait amusé par sa réponse et Dean dut se retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Parce que tu ne sors pas avec tes clients ? Demanda Ansem après quelques secondes.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris par l'attaque. Il était persuadé qu'Andy avait dit à son frère qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il était donc inutile de nier qu'il lui arrivait de ramener des clients chez lui. Il choisit donc de se montrer honnête.

\- Non mais parce que je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu es charmant mais tu n'es pas mon style.

Ansem ricana alors une seconde et Dean vit Andy se tendre aussitôt. Il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui lui échappait. Si Ansem n'avait pas plus que de l'emprise psychologique sur son frère. Il n'avait pas vu de bleus sur le corps d'Andy. Mais il aurait pu jurer qu'Ansem avait déjà levé main sur lui. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Pas ici bien sûr. Mais il avait le numéro du jeune homme dans son téléphone et il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser.

\- Je ne suis pas ton style ? Je t'en prie ! Tu as couché avec mon frère et si je crois ce qu'il m'a dit, tu es un très bon coup. Tu ne me feras pas croire que je ne te plais pas physiquement. Désolé mais il va te falloir une autre excuse.

Dean serra son stylo dans sa main pour se retenir de mettre son poing dans la figure d'Ansem. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'effet que ses propos avaient sur Andy. Il semblait chercher à se replier sur lui même. A disparaître. Ce n'était pas juste. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien contrairement à son frère. Il aurait du s'imposer et lui dire de la fermer. Mais de toute évidence, il avait peur de lui. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les soupçons du jeune serveur.

\- Ton frère est nettement plus mon style que toi et je ne parle pas physiquement. Il est gentil et respectueux. Toi, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un abruti. Alors non, je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Et inutile d'insister. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller chercher votre commande.

Il n'attendit pas la réaction d'Ansem et se pencha vers Andy qui refusait de le regarder.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si ça ne va pas, murmura t-il dans son oreille.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de la table sans demander son reste. Il était en colère et il se sentait impuissant. Il détestait ça. Il avait envie de faire sortir Ansem du bar et de lui montrer sa façon de penser. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. Il perdrait sa place et il avait besoin de ce travail. Il ravala donc sa colère et demanda à Ash de lui préparer sa commande. Il la porta ensuite à la table d'Andy, prit le billet qu'il lui tendait puis s'éloigna à nouveau.

Il s'occupa ensuite d'autres clients sans ignorer qu'Ansem le regardait depuis l'autre côté du bar. Il se força à ne pas se tourner vers lui et se concentra sur son travail. Il finit par oublier le jeune homme après une heure.

Quand il prit sa pause et sortit par la porte de derrière, il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'Ansem pouvait l'avoir suivi. Ce ne fut que lorsque le frère d'Andy le plaqua contre le mur de la ruelle, lui faisant lâche sa cigarette qu'il se souvint de la peur qu'il lui avait inspiré.

\- On fait moins le fier maintenant hein ? Lança Ansem.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean et ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa bouche. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Et ce n'était pas uniquement du à la bière qu'il lui avait servi. Le jeune homme repensa alors à ce qu'Andy lui avait dit sur leur mère. De toute évidence, Ansem avait choisi de suivre la même voie qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il.

La réponse était évidente mais Dean avait besoin de gagner du temps. Charlie avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre pour sa pose et elle serait là d'ici quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas forte physiquement mais il était sûr qu'Ansem ne prendrait pas le risque de lui faire du mal avec des témoins. C'était un lâche et un idiot. Il prendrait la fuite dès qu'elle serait là.

\- Ce que je veux c'est comprendre pourquoi tu as accepté d'écarter les cuisses pour mon abruti de frère et que tu refuses de le faire pour moi alors que je suis bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, jeta Ansem en serrant les épaules de Dean dans ses mains.

Le jeune serveur secoua aussitôt la tête. Il avait été parfaitement satisfait de la « performance » d'Andy. Pas uniquement parce qu'il avait joui. Mais aussi parce qu'Andy avait été attentif à ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'il avait pris la peine de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Andy rendrait un homme heureux un jour. Ansem, lui, … Dean était presque sûr qu'il finirait en prison à ce rythme là.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ton frère si tu veux mon avis. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de t'essayer pour le savoir. Andy est quelqu'un de bien. Toi tu es … répugnant.

Dean savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Il ne savait pas jusqu'au Ansem était capable d'aller. Mais il était ivre et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose quand on avait déjà des tendances violentes. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il avait affronté des hommes plus dangereux que lui. Il savait se défendre et il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des garçons comme toi qui crie et tente d'abuser des autres … on dit qu'ils cherchent généralement à compenser quelque chose … alors dis moi Ansem ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir opté pour une belle voiture de sport à la place ?

Le sous entendu n'échappa pas à Ansem et il grogna avant de plaquer son corps contre celui de Dean. Il glissa une jambe entre celles du jeune serveur et remonta son genou contre son entrejambe. Il cherchait à prouver quelque chose mais Dean était totalement insensible à ses avances. Il grimaça quand la pression contre son entrejambe augmenta mais ne quitta pas pour autant son agresseur des yeux.

\- Je vais te montrer que je n'ai rien à compenser, assura Ansem.

Il frotta ses hanches contre la cuisse de Dean et ce dernier sentit son érection presser contre sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il commençait à avoir un peu peur. Il ne pensait pas que le frère d'Andy serait capable de tenter de le violer juste à quelques mètres du bar. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer qu'il semblait totalement hors de contrôle. Il était grand temps que Charlie arrive et le tire de ce mauvais pas.

\- Tu vas me violer ? Je t'en prie … tu ne prendrais pas un tel risque, répliqua le jeune serveur.

Ansem inclina la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Jeta t-il, visiblement amusé.

Dean choisit ce moment pour commencer à se débattre. Il ne savait pas si Charlie serait là rapidement – elle pouvait être retenue quelque part – et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser agresser par ce type. Il chercha à le faire reculer mais Ansem était définitivement plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il lui relâcha une épaule pour l'attraper par le cou et commença à serrer sensiblement.

Heureusement pour Dean, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à cet instant précis sur Charlie. La jeune femme posa aussitôt les yeux sur son ami et son agresseur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais Ansem n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il relâcha Dean et prit la fuite en courant. Le jeune serveur avait vu juste. C'était définitivement un lâche.

Il porta une main à sa gorge pour évaluer les dégâts en souriant difficilement à Charlie.

\- Timing parfait ma belle, lui jeta t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui et examina son cou pendant quelques secondes. Elle paraissait inquiète et Dean n'aimait pas l'idée d'en être la cause. Il lui attrapa la main pour l'éloigner de sa gorge.

\- Ca va, assura t-il.

Charlie ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle n'insista pas pour examiner plus longuement le cou de Dean mais garda les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir tomber dans les pommes. Dean était plus fort qu'elle ne pensait. Et ce n'était pas cette petite agression qui allait le faire flancher. Même s'il pouvait sentir les frissons parcourir son corps alors que son cœur battait dans sa gorge. C'était le choc uniquement mais il allait rapidement reprendre le dessus.

\- C'était qui ce type ? Un de tes clients ? Demanda alors Charlie.

Elle était curieuse de nature et Dean était étonné qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps sans poser la question. Il se redressa complètement, appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il prit le temps de l'allumer et d'en tirer une bouffée avant de répondre.

\- C'est le frère d'Andy, expliqua t-il.

\- Andy … Andy Gallagher ? Le garçon avec qui tu as couché ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il parlait de toutes ses conquêtes à Charlie. Il n'en avait pas honte et il aimait bien donner des détails à sa meilleure amie. Bizarrement, pour une lesbienne, elle en était friande. Dean s'était toujours demandé pourquoi.

\- Lui même oui. Il … il est venu avec son frère ce soir et … il m'a dragué ouvertement. Je n'étais pas intéressé … d'abord parce qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise mais aussi parce que j'aime bien Andy et que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

Il s'interrompit une seconde dans ses explications pour tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Charlie ne dit rien et le regarda faire, visiblement captivée.

\- Il m'a suivi quand je suis sorti et il m'a bousculé. Rien de grave … je pense juste qu'il était vexé. Mais il n'aurait rien fait.

Dean avait besoin de le croire. Il n'ignorait pas les dangers autour de lui et ne niait pas les risques qu'il prenait. Mais il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les personnes qui ne toléraient pas son homosexualité pour ne pas avoir en plus à composer avec ceux qui voulaient abuser de lui. Il aimait l'idée qu'il était en sécurité dans sa propre communauté. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui prouve le contraire.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu … pourquoi tu t'imposes tout ça ? Demanda alors Charlie, le tirant de ses songes.

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment sûr de voir où elle voulait en venir. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas sa question.

\- Pourquoi je m'impose quoi ?

Charlie détourna finalement les yeux et soupira longuement. Elle paraissait vraiment soucieuse et Dean ne comprenait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Il ne réitéra toutefois pas sa question. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ne pas la brusquer pour éviter qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qu'elle finirait par regretter ensuite.

\- Tout ça … avec ces types, tu … pourquoi est ce que tu prends ces risques ?Tu …

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de sous entendre que ce qui vient de se passer est de ma faute, la coupa Dean aussitôt.

Charlie tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui et le dévisagea longuement. Dean avait la sensation de l'avoir vexé mais il estimait que sa question était légitime. Sa meilleure amie ne l'avait jamais jugé jusque là mais il s'était peut être trompé sur elle. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Non bien sûr que non, assura Charlie d'une voix forte. Non. Et si j'en avais eu l'occasion avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, j'aurais castré ce salopard avec un plaisir certain mais … on ne peut pas ignorer que tu prends des risques quotidiennement.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait la sensation d'entendre parler son frère. Et pas dans sa tête cette fois. Ce soir, ces « voix intérieures » l'avaient laissé tranquille. Non. Il l'entendait parler à travers Charlie. C'était déstabilisant. Dean se demandait si sa meilleure amie et son frère parlaient parfois de lui dans son dos. Il espérait que non.

\- Des risques ? On en court tous, rappela t-il alors.

Charlie soupira à nouveau.

\- Je ne te parle pas des gens à l'extérieur qui nous veulent du mal. Je te parle de ces types que tu ramènes chez toi et dont tu ne sais strictement rien. Tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné qui …

\- Ce n'est jamais arrivé, l'interrompit Dean, furieux.

\- Oui mais ça pourrait. Il suffit d'un seul taré Dean. Un seul malade et tu pourrais te faire violer ou te faire tuer et personne ne serait là pour t'aider. Je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas te perdre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion et Dean était totalement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait dire. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude sincère dans les propos de Charlie. Mais il n'acceptait pas qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il avait la sensation que ces mots ne venaient pas d'elle et qu'ils lui avaient été dictée par son frère.

« Parano Dean ? » souffla Sam dans son oreille. Et voilà qu'il était de retour.

\- C'est Sam qui t'a dit de me dire ça ?

Charlie sembla choquée à nouveau par ses accusations. Dean ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle mais il le ferait si toutefois il s'apercevait qu'elle avait discuté de lui dans son dos. Il n'accepterait pas qu'elle trahisse sa confiance de la sorte.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit finalement la jeune femme.

Et Dean savait qu'elle disait vrai. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand elle mentait ou non.

\- Tu sais que j'adore ton frère mais j'ai aussi pris l'habitude de ne pas l'écouter parce qu'il peut être … assommant.

Dean sourit enfin et Charlie posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je me fais du soucis pour toi Dean et tu n'as rien à me dire parce qu'en tant que ta meilleure amie, c'est mon devoir et mon droit.

Le jeune serveur hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendue et qu'il la croyait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il aurait peut être du s'excuser d'avoir douté de la jeune femme. Mais c'était inutile entre eux. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler et il savait que Charlie devinait qu'il s'en voulait simplement en regardant dans ses yeux.

\- Depuis Jason, je sais que tu …

\- Je l'ai revu tu sais … Jason, il est venu me trouver l'autre jour, l'interrompit une énième fois Dean.

C'était là l'opportunité de changer de sujet de conversation et de parler à Charlie de la visite de son ex qui continuait de le tarauder.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu … tu n'as pas fait de bêtises au moins ? Parce que je sais à quel point il t'a fait du mal et je refuse de le laisser recommencer.

Dean secoua la tête puis jeta son mégot éteint par terre. Sa pause devait déjà être terminée mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Andy pour le moment. Il devait rassembler ses idées avant pour savoir quoi lui dire.

\- Je n'ai rien fait non. Il était venu pour essayer de me récupérer mais je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuva Charlie en souriant.

Dean savait bien qu'il avait pris la bonne décision mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être encore perturbé par leur rencontre. Il n'aimait pas la facilité avec laquelle Jason continuait de le déstabiliser. Il n'aimait pas l'emprise qu'il avait toujours lui. Il en avait souvent parlé avec Charlie mais il ne trouvait toujours aucune solution à son problème. Il doutait qu'il en existe une. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec et éviter tout contact avec lui pour éviter de faire une bêtise dans l'avenir.

\- Je l'aime toujours tu sais, confia t-il alors en détournant les yeux.

Il le lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois. En avait même parlé avec Sam. Jason lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait humilié. Il s'était servi de lui et l'avait laissé tomber sans même hésiter. Pourtant Dean continuait de l'aimer comme au premier jour. Il était sans doute un peu sadique sur les bords.

« Ou sous son influence … parce qu'il a su quoi faire et qu'il t'a manipulé. Tu étais naïf et il a abusé de toi. Tu aurais du te méfier ». C'était Sam encore. Dean ferma les yeux et se massa longuement l'arrête du nez.

\- Je sais et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il a été le premier et c'est normal qu'il compte plus à tes yeux que ceux qui ont suivi. L'essentiel est que tu te souviennes du mal qu'il t'a fait pour ne pas retomber dans ses griffes.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de donner une nouvelle chance à Jason. Il était parfaitement conscient que ce serait une erreur. Ce qu'il craignait était de craquer dans un moment de vulnérabilité. De finir par être fatigué de résister. Il était content de la vie qu'il menait mais il repensait souvent aux bons moments partagés avec Jason. Il y en avait eu quelques uns. Dean ne voulait surtout pas craquer. Il n'avait pas confiance en son ex et il était presque qu'il lui ferait du mal à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais il allait avoir besoin de Charlie pour l'aider. Ou de quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer pour ne plus penser à Jason.

« Castiel » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

L'ami de son frère pouvait être une vraie distraction. Il sourit à cette idée. Il allait se concentrer sur lui afin d'oublier sa rencontre avec Jason. Et peut être ramènerait il quelqu'un chez lui également pour se changer les idées. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre simplement parce que son ex avait choisi de revenir dans sa vie.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement … je sais quel genre d'homme il est et je ne veux pas retomber dans le même piège. Je suis juste … le revoir m'a déstabilisé et j'avais besoin de t'en parler mais je suis sûr que ça ira mieux rapidement.

« Si tu le dis » lança Jason dans sa tête.

Dean le détestait d'avoir réussi à se faire une place dans son esprit et dans son cœur et de continuer à peser de tout son poids sur sa vie. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant.

\- Et si toutefois tu veux que je les castre, lui et le frère d'Andy, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire, lança Charlie en souriant.

Elle cherchait à alléger l'atmosphère et le détendre un peu. Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Il saisit cette opportunité pour lui faire une remarque qu'il avait envie de lui faire depuis un moment.

\- Non merci, ça ira mais tu sais … pour une lesbienne, je trouve que tu t'intéresses vraiment beaucoup au sexe masculin et je dois dire que ça m'effraye. Tu ne vas pas virer ta cuti et me sauter dessus hein ?

Charlie éclata alors de rire et Dean sentit toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules s'envoler aussitôt. C'était un don qu'avait sa meilleure amie depuis leur rencontre.

\- Rassure toi. Même si je verrais hétéro et il n'y a aucun risque, je ne serais pas intéressée par toi. Tu es comme mon frère et je donne pas dans l'inceste.

\- Oh dommage. Moi qui voulait croire que tu serais celle qui me remettrait dans le droit chemin …

Charlie lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule qui signifiait que tout était arrangé et qu'ils ne reparleraient plus de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Mais qui signifiait également qu'elle était là pour lui s'il en avait besoin et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

\- Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa ensuite le paquet de cigarettes de Dean dans sa poche et lui en prit une qu'elle glissa entre ses lèvres.

\- Il me semble que ta pause est finie, fit elle remarquer avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

\- Tu sais combien coûte un paquet de nos jours ? Se plaignit Dean en observant son amie fumer une cigarette qu'il avait acheté.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent. Elle continuait de prétendre qu'elle ne fumait pas mais lui prenait une cigarette presque à chacune de ses pauses. Ce qui l'obligeait à racheter un paquet régulièrement.

\- Pourquoi crois tu que je ne fume pas ? C'est bien trop cher pour mon maigre salaire, répondit Charlie sans le regarder.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé par son comportement. Il soupira longuement avant de donner un petit coup dans l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas trop cher pour moi ?

\- Pas alors que tu te fais le double de pourboires chaque soir, répliqua Charlie toujours sans le regarder.

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il gagnait effectivement mieux sa vie que son amie. Ses clients étaient souvent très généreux avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'il était plus aimable que Charlie. Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et agita ses fesses quand elle reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Quand tu auras un corps comme le mien, toi aussi tu gagneras mieux ta vie. Parce que personne ne peut résister à ça, jeta t-il en posant sa main sur ses fesses.

Charlie rit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête.

\- Quand j'aurais un corps comme le tien, je m'appellerais Charles, rétorqua t-elle.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris et déstabilisé pendant une seconde par la blague que la jeune femme venait de faire. Il finit pourtant par éclater de rire. L'humour de Charlie pouvait être surprenant parfois. Elle ne faisait pas forcément rire tout le monde. Mais Dean la trouvait hilarante. Et elle réussissait toujours à lui faire oublier ses problèmes et ses questions. Quand il était avec elle et même s'il se trouvait au plus mal, il retrouvait inévitablement le sourire. Charlie était incroyable et Dean avait vraiment de la chance.

Il réalisa alors qu'il espérait pouvoir avoir le même impact sur Castiel que Charlie avait sur lui. Qu'il saurait lui redonner le sourire et lui faire oublier ses angoisses. Il avait réussi à aider bien des personnes avant l'ami de Sam. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait la sensation qu'aider Castiel était plus important pour lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il n'avait pas la force de se poser la question pour le moment.

\- Ok, Charles. Je retourne travailler. On se voit tout à l'heure, lança finalement Dean par dessus son épaule.

Charlie secoua la tête visiblement amusée.

\- Sauf si tu ne rentres pas seul, rappela t-elle.

Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir la tête à coucher avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas le jurer. Parfois, même épuisé, il ressentait le besoin quasi physique de ramener un homme et de se laisser aller. Il aimait laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un et ne plus avoir à s'interroger sur quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait reçu un sacré choc ce soir et il était presque sûr qu'il rentrerait seul. Ou avec Charlie. Il inviterait peut être la jeune femme à partager son lit pour ne pas être seul. Il était sûr qu'elle accepterait.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ma belle ! Répliqua t-il finalement avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bar.

Il entendit Charlie marmonner quelque chose dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle pour la charrier plus longtemps. Sa pause avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il était grand temps pour lui de se remettre au travail. Dean salua Ash au passage avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans son secteur de la salle. Andy n'était plus là comme il l'avait pensé. Le jeune serveur secoua la tête en soupirant. Il allait devoir l'aider. Il devait juste trouver comment s'y prendre. Et en entendant, il avait bien d'autres choses à gérer. A commencer par Castiel. Dean sourit en y pensant et passa le reste de son service à faire son maximum pour ignorer pourquoi.


	6. Premières fois

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 6ème chapitre. Attention, il contient une scène de sexe.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Please forgive me de David Gray**

 **Chapitre 6 : Premières fois**

 _« Il y a des histoires de sexe et des histoires d'amour, il suffit de construire une grande barrière entre les deux. »_

 _Denis Robert_

Castiel n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de Dean. Il avait été surpris quand le jeune homme lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui à nouveau. Pas vraiment par son envie de le revoir. Il semblait déterminé à l'aider. Mais par le fait qu'il souhaitait le voir chez lui.

Castiel ne savait pas exactement combien d'hommes Dean avait pu ramener chez lui par le passé mais il se doutait que le nombre était important. Il imaginait que le jeune homme n'avait pas les mêmes intentions le concernant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser depuis qu'il avait reçu l'invitation.

Il avait dit « oui » dans l'instant, sans hésiter une seconde. Puis il avait commencé à s'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter aussi vite. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'illusions. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec lui et Castiel continuait à penser qu'il n'était pas prêt à sauter le pas. Mais son attirance pour le jeune homme posait problème. Parce qu'il se doutait que c'était là une des raisons de son enthousiasme immédiat.

Il hésita longuement sur ce qu'il devait emmener avec lui. Il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste avant de renoncer. Dean n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il lui offre un bouquet de roses. Ce n'était pas un rendez vous et Castiel ne savait même pas si c'était quelque chose qu'un homme apprécierait. Il songea ensuite à choisir un dessert pour conclure leur repas. Mais il ne connaissait pas les goûts de Dean et il était hors de question qu'il pose la question à Sam. Pendant une très courte seconde, il pensa même à acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Pas pour Dean et lui mais pour que le jeune homme soit préparé pour sa prochaine conquête. Bien sûr, il abandonna l'idée presque aussitôt. C'était idiot.

Il s'arrêta finalement sur une bouteille de vin. Il n'était pas forcément un grand amateur mais il jugeait le cadeau suffisamment neutre pour satisfaire son hôte et ne pas laisser de place à une mauvaise interprétation de son geste.

Dean l'accueillit avec un sourire et des remerciements pour la bouteille puis l'invita à s'installer dans son salon. Il partit vérifier la cuisson de ses pâtes et chercher deux verres, laissant Castiel seul sur le canapé.

Le jeune homme en profita pour étudier l'appartement de son compagnon. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. L'endroit était ancien et à la limite du vétuste. Mais il avait un charme certain. Castiel aimait assez les poutres apparentes au dessus de sa tête. Il avait plus de mal avec la couleur grisâtre des murs. Dean l'avait aménagé de façon quasi spartiate. Il y avait l'essentiel pour vivre mais aucun superflu. La télévision avait vu de meilleurs jours et la table basse avait visiblement été faite par le jeune homme. Castiel aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Mais il s'en dégageait une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Quand Dean revint, il prit place à côté de lui et leur servit à chacun un verre de vin. Castiel l'observa alors pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait totalement décontracté. Il portait un jean troué aux deux genoux et un vieux tee shirt qui paraissait confortable et doux. Castiel se demanda alors comment le jeune homme aurait réagi s'il le touchait pour vérifier ses présomptions. Non. Ce n'était pas ce genre de rendez vous.

Dean porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Il approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Castiel et de remonter une de ses jambes sur le canapé, le dessous de son pied nu reposant contre sa cuisse opposée.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, lança t-il ensuite.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez vous. N'était jamais allé chez un ami pour passer une soirée. Il était solitaire et passait tout son temps libre chez lui. Il était content d'être là. Mais il ne s'y sentait pas forcément à sa place.

\- A vrai dire je … je suis un peu nerveux, avoua t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le disait. Dean avait le pouvoir de lui faire confesser des choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec personne. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui mentir. Il estimait que lui dire la vérité l'aiderait probablement.

\- Nerveux ? Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il y avait des dizaines de réponses à apporter à cette question. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il gagna quelques secondes en buvant un peu de son vin. Il grimaça. Il n'était définitivement pas un adepte. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient apprécier cette boisson. Il supposait que beaucoup le faisaient uniquement pour se rendre intéressant.

\- Cas ?

Dean s'impatientait. Castiel se racla la gorge puis fit tourner son verre entre ses mains pour les occuper.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi … je … c'est peut être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Dean sembla surpris par son aveu. Il fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son vin. Il semblait l'apprécier et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de son choix. Il doutait que le jeune homme aurait autant aimé se voir offrir un paquet de préservatifs.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'habitude de sortir ? De voir du monde ? De manger un morceau avec un ami ?

Castiel hocha la tête parce que la réponse à toutes ces questions était « oui ». C'était probablement pathétique. Castiel savait qu'il devait faire pitié à Dean. Mais c'était pourtant l'entière vérité. Il ne voyait pas grand monde. Mis à part Sam, il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'en avait jamais réellement ressenti le besoin. A présent, il le regrettait amèrement. Il aurait sans doute été moins nerveux s'il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de situations.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Cas, c'est triste. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à te lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. On ne peut pas vraiment s'entendre avec quelqu'un quand on ne peut pas lui dire qui on est vraiment. Mais la vie est définitivement moins agréable quand on est seul, confia Dean calmement.

Castiel ne l'avait pas compris avant mais en étant le témoin de ce que Dean vivait, il comprenait que le jeune homme avait raison. Il semblait heureux et accompli. Pas parce qu'il était honnête avec ce qu'il était, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était entouré. Castiel l'enviait.

\- Je le réalise maintenant. Et je suppose qu'à vingt trois ans, c'est probablement ridicule.

\- Ce n'est jamais ridicule de prendre conscience de ses erreurs Cas. Tu as tout le temps de te rattraper.

Dean semblait si sûr de lui que Castiel ne pouvait que le croire. Après tout, il avait fait des choses qu'il aurait cru impossible ces derniers temps. Il était allé dans un bar gay. Avait admis être homosexuel à deux personnes. S'était sans nul doute fait un nouvel ami. Il avait enfin rencontré un homme qui l'attirait physiquement. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il pouvait être intéressé par le sexe. C'était un grand pas en avant pour lui. Une étape importante.

\- Tu devrais faire la liste de toutes les choses que tu n'as jamais osé faire et ensuite les faire toutes une à une. Je l'ai fait quand j'avais seize ans et ça m'a libéré.

Castiel trouvait son raisonnement logique. Mais il doutait d'en être capable. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire des choses. Uniquement parce que la liste serait probablement trop longue. Il s'était interdit tellement de choses depuis son enfance qu'il doutait de pouvoir toutes les accomplir avant de mourir. Il le garda pour lui. Dean n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce détail.

\- Qu'est-ce que contenait ta liste ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Dean sourit en reposant son verre sur la table basse devant eux. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses jambes et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Castiel se demanda si la question le gênait mais il doutait que Dean soit réellement embarrassé par quoi que ce soit. Rien ne semblait le gêner. Il était trop libre pour ça.

\- Et bien, des tas de choses sans importance au début. Je voulais sortir seul et boire une bière dans un bar avec une fausse carte d'identité. Je voulais chanter devant un public. Je voulais également apprendre à dessiner. Me faire faire un tatouage. Un piercing et … plein d'autres choses de ce genre. Je voulais avoir un chat. Mon propre appartement.

Castiel hocha la tête en l'écoutant. Dean semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Son regard était posé quelque part sur le jeune homme mais il ne le voyait pas.

\- Je voulais aussi avoir mon premier baiser et perdre ma virginité. C'est à peu près tout. Non, il y a aussi autre chose … je voulais sauter en parachute.

Castiel rit une seconde.

\- Et tu as réellement fait toutes ces choses l'année de tes seize ans ? Demanda t-il.

Dean se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos repose contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Cette position faisait remonter son tee shirt sur son ventre et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'observer les quelques centimètres carrés de peau nue que cela dévoilait. Il dut lutter contre son envie de toucher une nouvelle fois.

\- Presque toutes oui. Je suis sorti et j'ai réussi à me faire offrir de la bière dans un bar. J'ai chanté en public dans un karaoké. Pour le dessin, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je n'avais aucun talent. J'ai du renoncer. Mais après avoir essayé bien sûr. Je me suis fait tatouer. Ma peur des aiguilles m'a en revanche empêché de me faire faire un piercing.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur s'accélérer en apprenant que le jeune homme avait un tatouage. Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'idée attirante. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de se faire graver quelque chose de définitif sur la peau. Mais le fait que Dean ait un dessin quelque part sur son corps était intriguant. Il avait envie de lui demander de lui montrer. Mais une nouvelle fois, il se tut.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de chat parce qu'il s'avère que je suis allergique. J'ai en revanche acheté un poisson … malheureusement il est mort quelques jours plus tard. Le vendeur m'a dit que j'avais du trop le nourrir. Je n'ai pas voulu réitérer l'expérience. Je crois que j'ai été traumatisé à vie en le voyant flotter sans vie sur son dos. Je l'aimais bien … je l'avais appelé Sam.

\- Comme ton frère ?

Dean hocha la tête en riant doucement. Castiel trouvait le son magnifique. Il était réellement incorrigible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ca l'a mis hors de lui. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait.

Castiel secoua la tête, admiratif de la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux frères. Il aurait aimé partager le même lien avec un membre de sa famille. Mais il savait que personne ne l'accepterait comme il était. Il devait faire sans. Et cela le rendait jaloux.

\- Mon propre appartement, je ne l'ai eu que plus tard parce que personne ne pouvait accepter de louer cet endroit à un garçon de mon âge mais j'ai fini par cocher également cela sur ma liste.

Castiel regarda une seconde autour de lui. Il vivait dans un appartement plus grand et sans nul doute plus récent que celui du jeune homme. Mais il ne s'y sentait pas bien. Il était évident que Dean aimait l'endroit où il habitait. Probablement parce qu'il symbolisait son indépendance et son envol. Parce qu'il était la preuve qu'il avait la maîtrise de sa propre vie.

Il prit ensuite un instant à réfléchir à ce que le jeune homme lui avait listé un peu plus tôt. Il ne resta plus que deux choses. Le premier baiser et la perte de la virginité. Dean lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait couché pour la première fois avec un homme quand il avait seize ans. Il supposait que pour le baiser, c'était la même chose.

\- Mon premier baiser était avec un garçon prénommé Marc. Il m'avait offert un verre et m'avait complimenté pendant des heures. Il a fini par m'embrasser et je l'ai laissé faire parce que j'en avais envie. On n'a pas été plus loin. Je n'étais pas prêt et il ne m'a pas forcé. Ensuite, il y a eu Jason. C'est le premier avec qui j'ai couché. Et c'était bien.

Castiel était jaloux de ces deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jaloux qu'ils aient pu avoir ce dont il ne pouvait que rêver. Car il était inutile de se voiler la face. Il n'aurait pas dit non si Dean lui avait proposé de l'embrasser à cet instant précis. Il n'aurait pas dit non plus s'il lui avait proposé plus. Même s'il n'était sans doute pas prêt. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver un jour un homme aussi désirable que Dean. Aussi attirant.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme, lâcha t-il alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, honteux.

\- Pas plus que je n'ai embrassé de femme d'ailleurs. Et j'ai vingt trois ans.

Il se demandait combien il pouvait exister de personne dans sa situation. Sans doute peu. Mis à part les gens qui prônaient l'abstinence avant le mariage et ceux qui se destinaient aux ordres, il devait être le seul homme de vingt trois ans à n'avoir jamais eu de premier baiser. Il se demanda une seconde si Dean allait se moquer de lui. Il fut surpris quand il sentit la main du jeune homme se posa sur son bras.

\- Tu devrais l'inscrire sur ta liste, souffla t-il.

Castiel reporta alors son attention sur lui. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Castiel ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres qui semblaient briller. Il avait envie de savoir quel goût elles avaient. Si elles étaient douces et chaudes.

\- Cas, je ne peux pas te garantir que tout se passera parfaitement bien pour toi. Je ne peux pas te jurer que tous les gens que tu rencontreras seront tolérants. Mais ce que je peux t'assurer en revanche, c'est que tu seras bien plus heureux en menant la vie que tu veux mener … pas celle que les gens autour de toi voudraient te voir mener. Tu veux trouver quelqu'un et avoir une vraie relation de couple ? Fonce. Tu veux avoir ton premier baiser ? Saisis la première opportunité qui se présente et fais le. Tu dois reprendre le contrôle Cas. Tu ne dois pas laisser ta vie t'échapper.

Castiel se demanda une seconde si Dean n'était pas en train de l'encourager à l'embrasser. Non. C'était ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Le jeune homme avait été suffisamment clair sur le sujet. Il voulait être son ami. Pas plus. Il ne devait surtout pas interpréter ses propos autrement. Dean voulait l'aider mais il n'offrait rien de plus que son amitié. C'était déjà beaucoup. Plus que ce que Castiel estimait mériter quand il passait le plus clair de son temps à fantasmer sur le frère de Sam.

\- Et si je ne trouve jamais personne ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Dean lui sourit.

\- Tu trouveras. Tu es séduisant et tu es attachant. Je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui auraient envie de t'embrasser … envie de coucher avec toi. De faire leur vie avec toi. N'en doute surtout pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment envie de combler la distance qui les séparait. Mais Dean reculait déjà sensiblement et le moment semblait être passé. Castiel aurait probablement du saisir cette opportunité. Même si cela aurait sans doute mis un terme à son amitié avec Dean.

\- Tu sais … on imagine toujours comment se sera la première fois qu'on rencontrera un homme qui nous plait. Ce qu'on ressentira quand on partagera enfin notre premier baiser. On se fait des films et on affabule. Mais ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas le grand feu d'artifice qu'on imagine quand on est plus jeune. C'est agréable mais c'est … c'est juste une étape. Quelque chose qu'on fait et qu'on oublie ensuite. Tu ne dois pas te faire une montagne de ce moment. Tu dois juste le vivre.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il avait toujours son verre entre ses mains et choisit ce moment pour le vider d'une traite. Il grimaça ensuite. Dean rit, visiblement amusé. Ils se regardèrent ensuite une seconde dans les yeux. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi avec certitude. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami était moins perdu que lui.

\- Je voudrais … je voudrais juste que ce soit parfait, confia t-il.

Dean hocha la tête puis posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Castiel. De l'autre, il lui prit le verre vide des mains pour le poser sur la table basse. Il se mit ensuite sur les genoux sur le canapé et approcha son visage de celui de Castiel.

\- Je te propose une chose … je vais t'embrasser et te donner ton premier baiser. Ce sera une chose que tu pourras rayer de ta liste.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de liste, corrigea Castiel.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'être aussi stupide. Dean venait de lui proposer de l'embrasser et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que de le reprendre sur un détail. S'il avait ruiné ce moment, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, avança Dean.

\- C'est juste que je … je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis toutes ces choses. D'habitude, j'ai plus de contrôle sur les mots qui franchissent le seuil de mes lèvres. Je te jure que je …

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ou non ? Le coupa Dean en souriant.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Mon Dieu, il était définitivement pathétique. Heureusement pour lui, son ami semblait trouver cela mignon ou au moins pas aussi ridicule que ça ne l'était. Il approcha à nouveau son visage de celui de Castiel jusqu'à ce que son souffle se répercute sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme leva aussitôt une main pour la poser sur la taille de son compagnon. Il sentit un frisson lui remonter tout le bras et il se demanda une seconde si c'était normal. Si sa réaction n'était pas excessive. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Car Dean venait de combler la maigre distance qui les séparait et avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Castiel resta une seconde figé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était en train de recevoir son premier baiser. Dean lui faisait un cadeau incroyable. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le gâcher. Et peu importait en fin de compte qu'il soit maladroit ou inexpérimenté. Il devait agir.

Il ferma finalement les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur les sensations que Dean lui procurait. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Humides. Et elles avaient un goût de vin. Castiel n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort.

Pendant une seconde, Dean se contenta de cette caresse avant d'entrer finalement en action. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à remuer ses lèvres. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son premier baiser. Mais il n'était pas déçu. Bien au contraire. Tout son corps sembla s'embraser en une seconde. Ses muscles se tendirent et son cœur accéléra son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de suivre le mouvement des lèvres de Dean avec les siennes. Il doutait d'y parvenir correctement. Mais Dean poussa un petit gémissement contre ses lèvres et cela suffit à le rassurer. Ce n'était peut être pas si mauvais que ce qu'il redoutait. Il frissonna à nouveau quand il sentit la langue du jeune homme venir chercher la sienne. Il se laissa faire, complètement envoûté par ce que Dean faisait.

Castiel aurait pu écrire des poésies sur ce baiser s'il avait eu ce talent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver des mots pour le décrire. Mais il doutait d'en être capable. Alors il fit son maximum pour le savourer. Il n'y en aurait probablement pas d'autres. Du moins pas avec Dean et il voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

La langue du jeune homme caressa longuement la sienne avant de s'attarder sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis Dean recula finalement le visage, mettant un terme à leur baiser. Castiel ne rouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Il avait toujours le goût de Dean dans sa bouche et il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder pendant des heures entières.

\- Ca va ?

Castiel rouvrit finalement les yeux quand Dean reprit la parole. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres sans réellement s'en rendre compte et fut surpris de voir son compagnon suivre le mouvement des yeux. Oh.

\- Je suis attiré par toi, confessa t-il alors brutalement.

Castiel n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. Il était un idiot. Tout se passait parfaitement bien et il venait de tout gâcher en quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à contrôler ses mots quand il était avec Dean ? Il venait d'avouer son attirance pour le jeune homme après un simple baiser. Il savait exactement comment son compagnon allait réagir. Il allait gentiment lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque avant de lui demander de partir. Il ne le rappellerait plus. Ils ne se reverraient plus et Dean parlerait à tous ses amis de l'imbécile qui avait cru qu'il avait une chance avec lui. Ce serait une blague qui les ferait tous beaucoup rire. Et Castiel l'aurait largement mérité. Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps et continuer à se ridiculiser.

Castiel se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Dean ne se leva pas aussitôt pour l'en empêcher. Il était probablement soulagé de le voir partir sans avoir à le chasser. Castiel lui rendait un service.

Il posa la main sur la poignée prêt à appuyer dessus mais s'immobilisa. Il était probablement préférable de s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devait se montrer mature et s'excuser. Dean ne méritait pas qu'il s'en aille sans avoir au moins cherché à se racheter.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis fit volte face. Il sursauta alors quand il vit que Dean se trouvait juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait entendu s'approcher. Castiel recula d'un pas mais son dos heurta la porte et il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Dean le regardait avec sérieux et Castiel se demanda s'il allait le frapper.

Il fut surpris quand, à la place, Dean l'embrassa à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas la même délicatesse dans ce baiser que dans leur premier. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'agressivité ou à de la passion. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se laissa toutefois embrasser sans protester. Si c'était la manière que Dean avait de le punir, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme recula finalement son visage. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains contre la porte de chaque côté de Castiel, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Il respirait bruyamment et avait les joues rouges. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Dean ne parle enfin.

\- Tu me plais Cas … physiquement tu me plais, confia t-il.

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de demander pourquoi mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour laisser à Dean l'opportunité de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je suis attiré par toi mais je pensais … je ne pensais pas que tu envisagerais … et … je ne suis probablement pas la personne idéale mais si tu veux rayer autre chose de ta liste avec moi, je suis partant.

\- Je n'ai pas de liste.

\- Ferme la, le coupa Dean d'une voix ferme.

C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire de toute façon. Il était totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que son ami pourrait être intéressé par lui. Qu'il pourrait avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Le jeune homme en avait rêvé et s'était plusieurs fois masturbé en l'imaginant. Mais maintenant que la possibilité lui était offerte, il n'était plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Il était attiré par Dean. Il avait envie qu'il soit le premier. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus qu'une nuit avec lui. Il n'y aurait pas de relation. Pas d'histoire d'amour. Voulait il vraiment que sa première fois ne soit qu'une histoire sans lendemain ? Castiel n'était pas forcément un grand romantique mais il aimait assez l'idée de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un. Ce ne serait pas Dean. Mais le jeune homme lui offrait la possibilité de perdre sa virginité. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il serait alors prêt pour l'homme qui partagerait sa vie. Il n'aurait plus cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Bien sûr, ce serait se servir de Dean. Mais le jeune homme était celui qui le lui avait proposé. Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu peux me dire que tu n'en as pas envie ou que tu n'es pas prêt et je ne serais pas vexé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. On restera amis. Mais si tu me dis oui, alors je veux que tu en sois sûr.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et oublia toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Dean le lui avait dit. Il devait vivre sa vie et saisir les opportunités. La seule chose qui comptait était de savoir si oui ou non, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Dean. La réponse était évidente. Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sûr, affirma t-il.

Dean hocha alors la tête à son tour puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il recula ensuite et lui prit la main. Il le guida à travers le salon puis dans un couloir. Castiel savait qu'il le conduisait à sa chambre et cela le terrifiait. Cela l'excitait également. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait également les jambes qui tremblaient. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Dean.

Le jeune homme lui lâcha la main puis se positionna entre Castiel et le lit. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord de son tee shirt et le retira rapidement.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il avait déjà vu des hommes à moitié nus. Au moins dans les films. Mais jamais avant il n'avait été suffisamment prêt pour toucher. Jamais avant ils ne lui avaient apparus aussi parfaits que Dean. Son compagnon avait un corps magnifique. Son torse était finement musclé. Son ventre plat et ferme. Ses bras étaient solides et ses épaules larges. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les pectoraux. Castiel savait qu'il avait le regard rivé sur son torse et qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit en train de baver. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dean était parfait.

Le jeune homme posa ensuite ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean et la défit lentement. Castiel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et resta finalement planté sans bouger. Dean détacha les boutons de son jean avant de le baisser le long de ses jambes. Il portait un boxer noir dessous qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Castiel devinait le dessin de son sexe sous le tissu et cela manqua de peu de lui faire pousser un long gémissement. Dean avait les jambes musclées et légèrement arquées. Et son tatouage recouvrait une partie de sa cuisse droite. C'était un dessin abstrait qui s'enroulait autour du muscle et ne semblait pas signifier quoi que ce soit. Castiel avait envie de le suivre du bout des lèvres. Ou du bout de la langue. Mais il doutait d'en avoir le courage.

Dean passa finalement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer avant de le baisser à son tour. Castiel eut la sensation pendant une seconde qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il n'avait pas encore touché Dean mais il était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Ce n'était probablement pas normal de réagir aussi violemment. Mais c'était sa première fois et il estimait avoir le droit de ne pas totalement se maîtriser.

Quand Dean fut totalement nu, il s'assit sur le lit et recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger. Il planta ses pieds sur le matelas, plia les genoux et laissa retomber ses cuisses de chaque côté de son corps. C'était une invitation suffisamment claire. Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il retira doucement son tee shirt. Ses mains tremblaient et il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean ne le trouve pas aussi séduisant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait peur de le décevoir. Il se força pourtant à continuer de déshabiller et retira successivement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son caleçon. Quand il fut nu, il s'approcha du lit et de Dean mais ne s'allongea pas tout de suite sur lui.

\- Cas, viens ici, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

Castiel aurait aimé faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais il avait la sensation d'être paralysé. Son érection était douloureuse et il en avait un peu honte. Dean ne semblait pas aussi excité que lui et cela le faisait douter. Le jeune homme agissait peut être uniquement parce qu'il avait pitié de lu. Non. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il courrait à la catastrophe sinon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Dean dut ressentir son malaise puisqu'il se redressa finalement pour se rasseoir au bord du lit. Il ne dit rien mais commença à déposer des baisers sur le ventre de Castiel. Ses mains étaient posées sur le côté de ses cuisses. Sa bouche descendit du nombril du jeune homme à la base de son sexe et Castiel laissa finalement échapper un gémissement. Dean redressa la tête pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'oeil avant de saisir son sexe dans sa main et de refermer ses lèvres autour. Castiel n'avait évidemment jamais rien vécu de tel et pendant une seconde, il crut que ce simple contact allait suffire à le faire jouir. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à garder un semblant de contrôle. Dean caressa son sexe de la langue en faisant aller et venir sa bouche sur toute sa longueur. La sensation était incroyable. Rien n'avait préparé Castiel aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir. Dean pressait par moment le bout de sa langue juste sur le bout de son sexe et c'était intense. Castiel posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme avant de lui tapoter sur l'épaule quand il sentit qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on ressentait en étant à l'intérieur du corps de Dean et refusait d'atteindre l'orgasme avant.

Dean saisit le message et relâcha finalement son sexe. Il se repositionna sur le lit et écarta à nouveau les jambes. Castiel s'installa finalement sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. C'était sa première initiative et il fut fier de lui. Dean répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Castiel aperçut également à l'intérieur plusieurs vibromasseurs et autres objets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'interrogea sur leur utilité durant une seconde mais oublia leur présence quand Dean ouvrit la bouteille pour lui avant de la lui tendre.

Castiel en fit couler sur ses doigts puis se réinstalla sur ses genoux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. N'ignorait pas la technique du sexe entre hommes. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à devoir préparer quelqu'un. Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait passif le jour où il rencontrerait un homme avec qui il voudrait coucher. Mais Dean ne semblait pas douter du rôle qu'il devait tenir. Et Castiel devait avouer qu'il préférait nettement être actif pour cette fois.

Il glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses du jeune homme avant d'en faire pénétrer le bout à l'intérieur de son compagnon. C'était étroit et brûlant. Le muscle autour de sa phalange se contractait à intervalles réguliers offrant à son doigt le plus incroyable des massages. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour tenir les quelques minutes nécessaires à la préparation du jeune homme sans perdre totalement le contrôle.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis poussa son doigt en avant. Dean ne semblait pas souffrir mais il supposait que c'était normal en raison de son expérience. Il se força toutefois à faire aller et venir son doigt plusieurs fois avant d'envisager d'en ajouter un second.

Quand son majeur rejoignit son index à l'intérieur du corps de Dean, il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était pire encore avec deux doigts. Le muscle les enserrait et semblait les attirer à l'intérieur. Castiel leva les yeux de sa main pour observer la visage de Dean. Il respirait bruyamment mais semblait apprécier ce qui se passait.

Castiel accéléra le rythme de sa main avant d'ajouter finalement un troisième doigt quand il fut évident que le corps de Dean était prêt à l'accueillir. Le visage du jeune homme se tendit une seconde au moment de l'intrusion mais se détendit presque aussitôt. Castiel appuya alors ses doigts contre les parois à l'intérieur du jeune homme en quête de sa prostate. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher ou à quel endroit elle était sensée se trouver. Mais quand il sentit quelque chose de différent sous ses doigts, il appuya contre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dean arqua aussitôt le dos en poussant un long gémissement.

Castiel était fier de lui. Visiblement, pour une première fois, il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. De toute évidence, son compagnon ne trouvait pas à se plaindre.

Le jeune homme prit encore quelques secondes pour préparer correctement son ami avant de retirer finalement ses doigts de son corps. Dean se redressa alors sur ses coudes et lui sourit.

\- Dépêche toi, l'encouragea t-il.

Castiel attrapa le lubrifiant et en fit couler à nouveau sur sa main. Il recouvrit son sexe de la substance puis le positionna à l'entrée du corps de Dean. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, fasciné. Quand il poussa ses hanches en avant, il eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Les sensations étaient incroyablement fortes. Intenses comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Les muscles de Dean l'agrippaient avec force. Ils massaient son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Tout était étroit et incroyablement chaud. Il avait la sensation que son corps allait s'embraser dans la seconde. Il dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Quand il fut finalement totalement à l'intérieur du jeune homme, il poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors les mains de son compagnon lui attraper le visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Dean qui lui souriait.

\- Bouge, murmura le jeune homme.

Il referma ensuite ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis commença à reculer ses hanches. Quand il les propulsa de nouveau en avant, il laissa échapper un énième gémissement. Rien ne pouvait être aussi fort que la sensation de corps de Dean se contractant autour de son sexe. Rien de plus incroyable que de se sentir ainsi connecté à quelqu'un de façon aussi intime. Castiel pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme mais il ne voulait pas que cela se termine aussi vite. Il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer et il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir.

Il continua à faire aller et venir son sexe à l'intérieur du corps de Dean et se concentra sur les expressions qui s'affichaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il semblait prendre du plaisir. Il gémissait et encourageait Castiel à continuer. Il avait de la sueur qui perlait de son front et c'était un spectacle inoubliable. Castiel voulait graver cette image dans sa tête pour toujours. S'en souvenir même quand il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie.

Dean accompagnait ses mouvements à présent en soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration. Castiel dut enfin effleurer sa prostate puisque le jeune homme poussa un long cri qui résonna longuement autour d'eux.

\- Cas, Cas … touche moi … s'il te plait, touche moi, supplia Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme entendait par là. Il baissa les yeux sur le sexe tendu de Dean et réalisa alors ce que son compagnon attendait de lui. Il glissa une main entre eux et savoura le cri que le jeune homme poussa quand il lui saisit le sexe entre les doigts. Il commença à le masturber au rythme de ses hanches, surpris par sa coordination et son calme apparent. Son cœur battait toujours fort et il avait la respiration saccadée. Il avait la sensation que son corps était sur le point de s'enflammer et le plaisir qui remontait de ses orteils à son entrejambe était incroyablement fort. Mais il parvenait à garder la tête suffisamment froide pour bouger ses hanches et sa main à la fois.

Dean semblait totalement envahi par le plaisir à présent. Il gémissait et criait le nom de Castiel encore et encore. C'était sans nul doute ce que ce dernier avait entendu de plus agréable de toute sa vie. La voix de Dean était plus grave encore que d'ordinaire et elle lui arrachait des frissons.

Castiel accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches et de sa main. Après quelques secondes, Dean arqua à nouveau le dos avant de jouir. Castiel se força à le regarder et à ne se concentrer que sur lui durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il agita doucement ses hanches pour prolonger au maximum l'orgasme de son compagnon avant de reprendre son mouvement de piston effréné quand Dean retomba sur le lit.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les muscles de Dean se contractaient et se relâchaient rapidement autour de son sexe, il sentit le plaisir l'envahir. Il embrasa la totalité de son entrejambe et il poussa un cri en se répandant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme.

Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il se rallongea sur Dean qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. Il avait joui à l'intérieur de Dean et le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui demander s'il voulait une protection quelconque. Ou s'il voulait qu'il se retire avant de jouir.

\- Alors ?

Castiel avait le visage appuyé contre le torse de Dean. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Et il s'en voulait de s'inquiéter alors qu'il venait de vivre un moment incroyable. Il devait avoir confiance en son ami. Comme lui avait confiance en lui. Si Dean avait eu peur qu'il y ait le moindre risque pour l'un d'eux, il aurait demandé un préservatif. Il avait peut être un mode de vie que certains auraient qualifié de « libertin » ou de « dépravé » mais il n'était pas du genre à mettre sa vie en péril juste pour prendre du plaisir. Sam était raisonnable et Dean l'était très certainement lui aussi. Castiel n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il voulait savourer ce moment à la place.

\- Alors … c'était incroyable, assura Castiel en souriant contre le torse de Dean.

Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne puis tourna sur le côté pour s'allonger sur son flanc, Castiel toujours fermement collé contre lui. Le mouvement força le jeune homme à se retirer de lui et il poussa un petit gémissement sans pouvoir se retenir. Dean rit alors une seconde et referma ses bras dans le dos de son compagnon.

\- Laisse moi une ou deux heures et je serais partant pour le deuxième round, assura t-il.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Dean ne l'avait pas mis à la porte. Il lui proposait de recommencer. Il avait envie de faire à nouveau l'amour avec lui. Castiel se demanda combien de ses précédentes conquêtes avaient eu la même chance. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il était le seul même s'il en doutait.

\- Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda ensuite Dean après un long bâillement.

Castiel se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas envie de prendre le risque de se ridiculiser en parlant sous le coup de l'émotion. Il était totalement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et le cadeau incroyable que Dean venait de lui offrir. Il voulait en profiter avant de devoir s'en séparer pour de bon.

Il pouvait sentir la fatigue le gagner et alors que Dean lui caressait le dos avec douceur, murmurant des choses contre son crâne qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il ne savait pas s'ils feraient quoi que ce soit de plus cette nuit. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable physiquement. Tout ce qui comptait était la certitude que Dean en avait envie. Et qu'il l'avait invité à rester pour la nuit. Le reste n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Castiel y penserait en partant de chez Dean. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de dormir, serré contre l'homme à qui il avait donné sa virginité. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais dont - il en avait la certitude – il pourrait très facilement tomber amoureux. Et cela aurait probablement du l'effrayer. Mais Castiel était shooté aux endorphines. Il chassa donc son début de panique facilement et laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il emporta avec lui les murmures de Dean contre son crâne et la caresses de ses doigts sur la peau de son dos.


	7. Mise au point

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 7ème chapitre. Discussion entre Dean et Castiel après leur nuit.**

 **J'ai reçu énormément de messages suite à mon précédent chapitre et je continue d'être épatée que vous me lisier et preniez le temps de m'écrire.**

 **Merci, merci, merci ...**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Blank space de Taylor Swift**

 **Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**

 _« La vérité, c'est l'honnêteté que chaque personne devrait avoir envers ses amis »_

 _Jean François Morin_

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir qui se trouvait allongé à côté de lui. A qui le bras qui était posé en travers de son ventre appartenait. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec un homme dans son lit. Mais parfois, quand la nuit avait été vraiment bonne, il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il garda les yeux fermés durant de longues secondes et se contenta d'apprécier la chaleur du corps de la personne à côté de lui. Il laissa son esprit se réveiller doucement. Quand il fut enfin capable de faire le point, il se souvint.

Castiel. C'était Castiel qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Dean avait couché avec le jeune homme après avoir discuté avec lui de toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant qu'il était libre. Castiel avait perdu sa virginité avec lui. Dean ne savait pas trop si l'idée lui plaisait ou non. Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir avec son ami. Il l'avait trouvé génial et avait été surpris par sa dextérité alors qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée.

Castiel était vierge avant cette nuit. Il avait des choses à découvrir et il aurait du pouvoir le faire dans les bras d'un homme qui compterait. Sa première fois n'aurait pas du se passer avec un homme qui ne pourrait jamais rien lui offrir d'autre que du sexe.

Dean savait que Castiel était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre cette décision par lui même. Il ne l'avait pas forcé. Mais il savait également combien il pouvait être difficile de se contenir quand c'était la première fois. Combien les sensations pouvaient être fortes.

Dean serait à tout jamais le « premier » dans l'esprit et les souvenirs de Castiel. Il serait celui dont le jeune homme se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et il espérait sincèrement que son ami ne finirait pas par regretter d'avoir craqué. De regretter son choix d'avoir offert sa virginité à un homme qui en avait abusé.

Dean baissa les yeux pour observer le visage de Castiel. Il paraissait paisible. Incroyablement jeune et vulnérable quand il dormait. Dean était attiré physiquement par lui. Il le trouvait beau et séduisant. Il l'aurait probablement dragué s'il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. Et il ne doutait pas que Castiel était au moins autant attiré par lui. Coucher ensemble avait semblé naturel. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait l'esprit un peu plus clair.

Non. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en vouloir. Ils avaient pris cette décision ensemble et Castiel n'avait aucune raison de le lui reprocher.

« Si ça peut te rassurer … ne pense surtout pas au fait que tu vas lui briser le coeur » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

Dean n'était pas responsable des illusions et des espoirs que Castiel pouvait avoir. Il allait se montrer honnête avec lui et lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne formeraient jamais un couple. Ils pourraient rester amis. Il avait vraiment envie de continuer à l'aider. Mais cela n'irait pas plus loin. Il espérait que Castiel le savait et ne serait pas trop déçu. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Dean avait beau multiplier les conquêtes, il ne cherchait pas à briser le cœur de ses partenaires. Il se montrait toujours sincère avec eux et ne leur cachait pas le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager. Certains le comprenaient. D'autres insistaient et finissaient par souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas cherché à leur faire du mal.

Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit une grande inspiration qu'il expira lentement par le nez. Il aimait beaucoup Castiel. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui s'il n'aimait pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre. S'il n'avait pas décidé de ne plus jamais avoir de relation sérieuse. Il trouvait le jeune homme attachant et touchant. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider à aller mieux. De le voir s'épanouir et trouver une stabilité dans sa vie. Dean avait envie de guider Castiel pas à pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin s'accepter totalement. Il espérait que son ami lui en laisserait l'occasion.

Le soleil filtrait légèrement à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il devait être encore tôt mais Dean savait qu'il ne dormirait plus. Il était préférable de se lever et de préparer du café pour Castiel et lui. Il serait plus simple de parler franchement avec son ami une fois qu'il aurait avalé sa dose de caféine quotidienne.

Ils avaient dormi d'une traite sans se réveiller cette nuit. Il n'y avait pas eu de deuxième round. Castiel était resté collé contre Dean toute la nuit, son visage contre son torse, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que le jeune homme s'autorisait généralement. Quand un homme restait la nuit avec lui, c'était généralement pour que le sexe se prolonge. Avec Castiel, ça avait été différent. Ils avaient juste dormi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme un couple … comme Dean avait l'habitude de le faire avec Jason à l'époque.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme chassa ces idées de sa tête. Il s'écarta doucement de Castiel pour ne pas le réveiller puis enfila un caleçon et se rendit dans sa cuisine.

Il alluma sa machine à café et observa le monde extérieur depuis sa petite fenêtre.

Dean avait appris à se méfier des gens qui l'entouraient. Appris à force de voir des personnes brisées par la cruauté d'autres que le monde n'était pas accueillant et tolérant. Il n'avait pas d'illusions sur la vie que les gens comme lui seraient amenés à mener. Ils ne seraient jamais réellement acceptés de tous. Admettre son homosexualité et vivre en conséquence était quelque chose de difficile. Quelque chose d'héroïque. Dean admirait toutes les personnes qui choisissaient de ne pas se cacher. Il admirait ceux qui sortaient des épreuves traversées plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

Lui n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il était aussi fort. Bien sûr, pour beaucoup, il apparaissait comme un héros. Il vivait en accord avec ce qu'il était. Ne se cachait jamais. Assumait chacun de ses choix. Mais il avait été brisé par Jason. Et il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'oublier le passé. Il continuait d'aimer l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur et était totalement incapable de s'en défaire. Il était faible. Et parfois, il avait envie de le dire à toutes les personnes qui le prenaient en exemple. Il avait envie de leur expliquer qu'il ne devait surtout pas le prendre pour modèle. Mais il savait que l'image qu'il donnait les aidait à aller mieux. C'était en raison pour cela qu'il ne leur disait pas la vérité. Ils avaient besoin de le croire parfait et courageux. Il les laissait faire.

Dean était révolté depuis tellement longtemps. En colère depuis le jour où il avait compris que son homosexualité le mettrait à l'écart. Il avait envie de se battre. Envie de changer les choses. Il doutait d'y parvenir. Il savait que le monde n'était tout simplement pas prêt à être différent. Et des gens innocents en payaient constamment le prix.

Les vrais héros dans cette histoire étaient ceux qui changeaient réellement les choses. Ou du moins agissaient concrètement dans ce sens. Sam était un héros. Il allait devenir avocat et défendre ceux qu'on refusait d'écouter autrement. Il était hétérosexuel, parfait pour s'adapter dans la société et il avait pourtant choisi de la combattre. Il n'avait pas opté pour la solution de facilité. Cela faisait de lui un héros. Dean l'admirait et l'aimait comme un fou. Même s'il avait tendance à s'imposer dans son esprit quotidiennement. Dean savait que son petit frère accomplirait de grandes choses. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Du bruit dans la chambre tira le jeune homme de ses songes. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation du monde extérieur et sortit deux tasses de son placard. Il se servit du café et le but appuyé contre son comptoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Castiel allait réagir en le voyant. Il espérait que les choses ne seraient pas tendues entre eux. Ils avaient pris du plaisir ensemble. Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Mais il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Dean aimait le sexe. Il avait toujours aimé faire l'amour. Il aimait le sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait quand un homme pénétrait en lui. Il donnait les reines à quelqu'un pendant quelques minutes. Se laissait faire et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

Dean passait ses journées à tenter de contrôler tout autour de lui. Que ce soit dans son travail ou dans son engagement, il était toujours celui vers qui on se tournait. Il était celui qui devait prendre les décisions et agir en conséquence. On lui demandait son avis et on pensait qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand il était dans les bras d'un homme, il n'avait plus besoin de prendre les initiatives. Il se contentait de suivre le mouvement.

Il se sentait paradoxalement plus fort encore dans ces moments. Il était conscient d'être celui par qui le plaisir de l'autre passait. Il était indispensable dans ces instants. On avait besoin de lui.

Car Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que son poste pouvait être occupé par n'importe qui d'autre. A l'association, Charlie aurait facilement pu prendre les reines. Au travail, un autre aurait pu avoir le même succès.

Mais les hommes qu'il ramenait chez lui le choisissaient lui. Pas un autre alors qu'ils avaient le choix. C'était Dean qu'ils voulaient et cela lui donnait enfin la sensation d'avoir de l'importance. Sa vie avait vraiment un sens quand il procurait du plaisir à un homme.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions bébé. Ils ne te choisissent que parce que tu écartes les cuisses facilement » murmura la voix de Jason quelque part dans son esprit encore endormi.

Dean l'ignora. Jason était sa faiblesse. Il était celui par qui tous les doutes étaient arrivés. Par qui sa confiance en lui même avait été chamboulée.

Quand Dean l'avait rencontré, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Jason avait pris le temps de l'aider à trouver chaque pièce du puzzle et à la mettre à sa place pour que l'ensemble fonctionne enfin. Mais Jason l'avait également manipulé. Il avait fait de Dean ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Il avait senti sa vulnérabilité. Il l'avait rendu dépendant. Et quand il l'avait laissé tomber, Dean s'était retrouvé totalement perdu. Sans son point d'ancrage, il avait du se reconstruire peu à peu. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être encore arrivé. Il ne savait même pas s'il réussirait un jour.

Le jeune homme vida rapidement sa tasse de café et s'en servit un deuxième. Il attrapa ensuite un morceau de pain et mordit dedans aussitôt. Il était dur et probablement rassi. Mais l'estomac du jeune homme criait famine et son frigo était désespérément vide. Il allait devoir faire des courses.

Castiel apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux en bataille sur la tête. Il portait son tee shirt et son caleçon. Dean le trouvait adorable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait souvent des hommes qu'il ramenait chez lui. Il était un peu surpris par ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions sur le sujet. Dean était devenu un expert pour ignorer ce qui le dérangeait. C'était un don qu'il avait développé quand Jason l'avait laissé tomber.

\- Bonjour, murmura Castiel en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et c'était exactement ce que Dean avait espéré éviter. Son ami semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. C'était une grande première pour lui. Dean choisit alors de voler à son secours. Il lui servit une tasse de café puis la lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il pour engager la conversation.

Le plus dur était toujours les premières secondes. Une fois que Dean parviendrait à faire parler Castiel, les choses iraient mieux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait penser.

Il baissa les yeux sur son torse nu et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit le besoin de se couvrir. Il se sentait étrangement nu sous le regard insistant de Castiel. D'ordinaire, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se balader sans vêtements devant ses amants. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation de s'exposer. Et il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait.

« Mais bien sûr que tu sais … tu le sais parce que cette fois c'est différent n'est ce pas Dean ? »

Sam était toujours la voix de la raison. Le plus réaliste des deux frères. Mais le jeune homme détestait quand Sam pointait l'évidence et le poussait à prendre conscience des choses qu'il voulait ignorer. Et aujourd'hui, il avait envie de ne pas penser aux drôles de choses qu'il ressentait. Pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que Castiel. Il devait être solide et déterminé pour éviter la catastrophe. Castiel avait besoin qu'on le guide. Et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de quelqu'un qui doutait devant lui.

\- Je … oui … merci Dean, répondit finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il était toujours nerveux. Le jeune homme devait absolument apaiser les tensions. Il était peut être temps de mettre les choses au clair. De se montrer honnête pour éviter à son ami de se faire des illusions plus longtemps.

\- Des regrets ? Lança t-il en tournant le dos à Castiel.

Il avait besoin de savoir comment son ami se positionnait sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il devait savoir ce qu'il en pensait afin de lui expliquer correctement les choses. Ce ne serait peut être pas simple mais c'était absolument nécessaire.

\- Pas vraiment non. C'était … c'était bien non ?

Il était normal que Castiel doute de sa performance. Il n'avait aucune expérience et aucune référence. Il ne savait pas s'il avait été bon ou non. Dean prit une nouvelle bouchée de son morceau de pain avant de faire à nouveau face à son ami.

\- C'était mieux que bien Cas. Pour une première fois, tu as été brillant, assura t-il en souriant.

Castiel sourit à son tour alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge qui le rendait plus adorable encore. Et Dean s'en voulut aussitôt de le remarquer.

\- J'ai pris du plaisir. Tu as pris du plaisir. C'est généralement le but, ajouta le jeune homme pour rassurer son compagnon.

Ce dernier acquiesça en détournant les yeux. Dean avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait été à sa place quelques années plus tôt. Après sa première nuit avec Jason, il s'était réveillé totalement perdu et sans le moindre indice sur ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Son ex l'avait alors rassuré sur tout. Mais il lui avait menti en lui faisant miroiter la possibilité d'une histoire entre eux. Il n'avait pas été honnête et Dean en était ressorti brisé. Il refusait de faire la même chose avec Castiel.

\- C'est … je pensais me sentir différent en me levant … comme … libéré d'un poids peut être. Et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que les choses ont changé. Je suis le même Castiel qu'hier. C'est normal ?

Dean n'était pas forcément la personne idéale pour donner des conseils sur ce point. Il avait commis des erreurs en la matière et il savait qu'il avait pris les mauvaises décisions. Il se souvenait de s'être réveillé courbatu après sa première nuit avec Jason. Il avait mal dans les jambes et entre les fesses. Ca avait aidé à ancrer ce qui s'était passé dans la réalité. Il avait paniqué en ouvrant les yeux et en réalisant qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. Pour Castiel, c'était différent. Il ne portait aucune marque de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait du mal à prendre conscience de tout ce qui avait changé.

\- Il n'y a pas de normalité en la matière Cas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne changes pas simplement parce que tu n'es plus vierge. C'est une étape mais ce n'est pas vraiment le grand bouleversement dont tout le monde parle. C'est un changement mais il ne se lit pas sur ton visage. Personne ne le saura juste en te voyant. Ca n'en est pas moins vrai. Je crois tout simplement que ce changement a l'importance que tu lui accordes. Ni plus ni moins.

Castiel fronça les sourcils une seconde avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Dean était fier de sa réponse et il devait admettre que pour quelqu'un de perdu en se levant, il faisait plutôt du bon travail jusque là. Il était temps de mettre définitivement les choses au clair.

\- Cas, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle … sérieusement je veux dire, avança t-il alors.

Castiel lui fit signe de parler avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Dean gagna quelques secondes en jetant son morceau de pain dans l'évier. Il posa ensuite sa tasse à côté de lui et s'assit sur le comptoir sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Il y a autant de réactions que de gens et je ne te dirais pas que je te comprends mais … ce qui s'est passé hier c'était … c'était vraiment bien. C'était même génial. Mais ce n'était pas … pas le début de quelque chose de plus important.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean sut alors qu'il devait se montrer plus précis encore. Dire clairement à son ami qu'ils ne formeraient jamais un couple. C'était étrangement difficile pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de la peine à Castiel.

« Ou peut être que tu n'as pas envie de le laisser partir » suggéra Sam dans sa tête.

Son petit frère était un vrai romantique. Il croyait à l'amour avec un grand « A ». Il croyait au mariage et à tout ce à quoi on voulait croire quand on était gamin. Mais Sam n'avait pas connu les mêmes expériences que Dean. Il ne pouvait pas savoir combien on pouvait souffrir quand on ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un. Et à quel point le risque était trop grand pour se jeter tête baissée dans une histoire. Sam n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée l'aimait en retour. Il était heureux dans son couple. Et Dean était content pour lui. Mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais quelque chose qu'il connaîtrait. Il avait essayé. Il avait échoué. Point final.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire par là Cas, c'est que je ne donne pas dans le couple. J'ai essayé une fois … je me suis retrouvé avec le cœur brisé et … je pense qu'il y a des gens qui sont fait pour passer toute leur vie avec la même personne et d'autres qui sont destinés à multiplier les conquêtes sans jamais s'attacher. Je fais parti de la seconde catégorie et je sais que toi tu fais parti de la première. Ce sera toujours un obstacle entre nous.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café avant de la vider d'une traite et de soupirer longuement. Dean ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son ami. De la colère. Des larmes. Un coup de poing. Il avait déjà tout expérimenté. C'était comme la loterie à chaque fois. Il tentait sa chance et attendait de voir quel numéros sortaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Dean ? Demanda finalement Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plutôt clair. Mais de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas assez été. Ou son ami refusait d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre si Castiel refusait de l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'écouter. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait le contraindre à comprendre. Il voulait se montrer gentil avec Castiel. Il voulait prendre soin de lui et faire en sorte de ne surtout pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Cela impliquait qu'il choisisse ses mots avec soin.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fasses des illusions sur moi. Je ne vais pas … je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes avec qui on emménage et avec qui on envisage son avenir. Je suis celui avec qui on couche et qu'on oublie le lendemain. J'espère que c'est clair pour toi. Parce que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de moi.

« Trop tard » souffla aussitôt Sam dans sa tête. Et Dean eut envie pendant une seconde de se frapper sur le crâne jusqu'à faire disparaître la voix de son frère. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire une leçon de morale.

\- C'est comme ça que tu te vois Dean ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas avoir quelque chose à offrir à quelqu'un ?

La question de Castiel surprit le jeune homme et le déstabilisa complètement pendant une seconde. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami cherchait. Ce n'était pas une thérapie et Castiel n'était pas là pour l'aider à prendre conscience de sa vraie valeur. Il était lucide sur ce point et il l'avait accepté. Il ne demandait pas son aide. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était lui qui était sensé guider Castiel. Pas l'inverse.

Il avait eu tort de céder à ses pulsions et de coucher avec Castiel. Il le comprenait à présent.

\- Je … ce n'est pas la question Cas. Je ne suis pas en train de chercher du réconfort ou de l'aide dans ma vie amoureuse. Je veux juste me montrer honnête avec toi parce que j'ai envie qu'on soit amis et que c'est nécessaire pour que cela fonctionne.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules et s'approcha de Dean. Il semblait nettement plus confiant à présent. Et Dean avait la sensation d'être celui qui se faisait des illusions. Celui qui venait de perdre sa virginité et qui était totalement perdu. C'était un retour en arrière particulièrement désagréable. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son calme et se montrer dur envers Castiel.

« Ca te ferait pourtant tellement de bien bébé. Brise lui le cœur pour te venger de ce que je t'ai fait subir et reviens moi à nouveau » lança Jason dans sa tête.

Dean allait devoir sérieusement envisager d'aller voir un spécialiste pour se débarrasser de ses voix. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part que la schizophrénie se manifestait à son âge. Il était peut être réellement malade. Cela aurait expliqué bien des choses.

\- Je te remercie de ton honnêteté Dean, vraiment. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne me fais aucune illusion sur nous deux mais … je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'entends quand tu parles de toi. Pourquoi crois tu que tu n'es pas suffisamment bien pour que quelqu'un s'attache sérieusement à toi ?

C'était une bonne question. Bien sûr. Dean aurait sans doute du la soulever en thérapie avec un professionnel. Mais il refusait de le faire dans sa cuisine, torse nu et avec l'homme avec qui il venait de coucher quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas tant que j'estime ne pas le mériter … ou ne pas avoir quoi que ce soit à offrir. C'est juste que j'ai tenté ma chance une fois et que j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas pour moi.

Sa réponse était honnête et vrai. Castiel s'immobilisa entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu as peur de souffrir ?

Dean était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau. Il savait que c'était surtout pour cela qu'il refusait de s'engager à nouveau. Mais il y avait d'autres explications.

« D'autres excuses » corrigea Sam dans sa tête.

\- J'ai eu le cœur brisé Cas … une fois. J'ai eu mal comme jamais je ne croyais pouvoir avoir mal. Et j'aime toujours cette personne malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle m'a causée alors … oui peut être que je cherche à me protéger … ou peut être que je suis trop lâche pour tenter ma chance à nouveau mais peu importe. Je suis heureux comme ça.

Castiel ne semblait pas de son avis. Dean comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas son expérience et tout était nouveau pour lui. Tout lui semblait plus beau que ça ne l'était vraiment. Il était naïf. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Dean était passé par là. Il réalisa alors combien il sera facile pour quelqu'un de moins bien intentionné que lui de briser le cœur de Castiel. De le rendre cynique comme lui. Il allait devoir s'assurer que cela n'arriverait jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui t'a fait autant de mal mais j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ma façon de penser. Lui faire comprendre qu'il a eu tort, souffla Castiel.

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le venge. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre les choses en mains. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne faisait pas cela pour lui faire du mal ou pour le vexer. Il se montrait juste honnête.

\- Peu importe de qui il s'agit. C'est le passé et j'ai tiré un trait dessus. J'ai le contrôle de ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un défende mon honneur inexistant.

Castiel appuya brusquement son doigt contre les lèvres de Dean et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par son geste. Il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre comme pour se protéger de la menace que le jeune homme représentait. Non. C'était idiot. Castiel voulait l'aider et même si c'était inutile, il ne le faisait pas méchamment.

\- J'aurais accepté que tu me rejettes Dean et que tu me dises que tu ne voulais pas d'une histoire avec moi parce que tu avais juste envie de t'amuser. Je l'aurais accepté sans broncher parce que je m'y étais préparé. Mais ce que je ne peux pas tolérer, c'est que tu cherches à justifier ton choix en te rabaissant de la sorte. Ce n'est pas sain.

Dean lui attrapa la main pour l'écarter de son visage avant de reprendre la parole. Il continuait de vouloir protéger Castiel de souffrances inutiles mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à penser qu'il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour son avenir. Pour sa santé mentale. Et oui Dean savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il entendait la voix de son frère et de son ex dans sa tête plusieurs fois par jour. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Mais Castiel n'avait pas le droit de l'infantiliser de la sorte.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou non faire. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je suis lucide sur ce que je vaux. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Et tu ne dois pas t'en faire aussi. Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne suis pas parfait. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Il espérait que Castiel n'allait pas insister. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme avait un but et n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Dean avait envie de lui dire de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Il voulait que Castiel sorte de sa vie. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé ne jamais le rencontrer. Il était en train de bouleverser toutes ses certitudes et ils se connaissaient à peine. Castiel représentait un danger pour Dean. Parce qu'il risquait de le pousser à voir ce qu'il refusait de voir jusque là.

\- Non, tu n'es pas parfait. Mais tu ne mérites pas moins que quelqu'un d'autre d'être heureux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Dean et je n'ai pas besoin de mieux te connaître pour le savoir. Il suffit d'entendre Sam parler de toi pour le savoir. Tu mérites d'être heureux et si tu me jures que tu es heureux ainsi alors parfait. Je ne te juge pas sur tes choix de vie. Mais tu ne dois pas penser que le bonheur t'échappe parce que tu ne le mérites pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Qu'il n'était personne pour lui et qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas qu'on lui donne des conseils. Mais il pouvait lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gentillesse et de l'espoir dans les yeux de Castiel. Et cela le poussa à ne pas se montrer plus dur avec lui.

\- Je suis heureux comme ça Cas. Et peut être que j'ai quelques problèmes d'estime de moi mais je peux te garantir que mes choix sont réfléchis. Je suis content de la vie que je mène. Et non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'une histoire sérieuse. Pas parce que j'estime de ne pas la mériter mais parce que ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Bien sûr, il continuait à penser qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à un homme. Qu'il n'était pas suffisamment intelligent. Pas suffisamment intéressant. Mais il était réellement heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Heureux de ne pas avoir d'attaches. Il changerait peut être d'avis dans l'avenir. Il aviserait alors en temps voulu. Mais c'était trop tôt. Et Castiel devait le comprendre.

\- Je ne te dis pas que je ne changerais pas d'avis … ou que je ne regretterais pas mes choix un jour. Mais pour le moment, je suis heureux comme ça. Soit tu l'acceptes soit …

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en collant son indexe contre sa bouche. Et une nouvelle fois, Dean dut se retenir de le repousser avec violence. Heureusement pour son ami, il avait appris à garder son calme même dans les situations les plus révoltantes. Il le répétait souvent à Charlie qui avait tendance à s'emporter facilement. La lutte était plus efficace et la résistance plus remarquable comme elle se faisait sans violence.

« Tu es un vrai Gandhi en fin de compte » se moqua Jason dans sa tête. Il avait tendance à faire ça. Dean détestait quand c'était le cas.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Je n'attends rien de toi parce que tu avais été suffisamment clair sur ce que tu attendais de tes rencontres. Je n'espère pas faire ma vie avec toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'avouer mon amour éternel. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager avec un homme et pour tout te dire, je pense sincèrement que c'est mieux ainsi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'estimer. De t'admirer même et … de te vouloir comme ami.

\- Je peux être ton ami, assura Dean contre le doigt de Castiel.

Ce dernier retira sa main de sa bouche pour la reposer sur sa cuisse. C'était un geste qui aurait pu paraître trop intime pour deux amis. Mais ils avaient couché ensemble. Castiel avait été à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. Sans protection aucune et sans barrière. Une main sur la cuisse n'était pas grand chose à comparer.

\- Et je te promets de ne plus me dévaloriser devant toi puisque visiblement ça t'énerve, plaisanta Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère encore sensiblement tendue.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Ce serait mieux encore si tu me promettais de ne plus en ressentir le besoin. De travailler sur ce problème afin de ne plus en souffrir. Mais … je suis là maintenant et si je sais que tu vas tout faire pour m'aider, je peux te jurer que je ferais en sorte de te rendre la pareille. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne quand on est amis non ?

Dean sentit son sourire s'élargir alors qu'un poids disparaissait de sur ses épaules. Il était sûr à présent que Castiel avait saisi le message. Ils allaient pouvoir être amis. Et même si son compagnon semblait déterminé à l'aider à régler un problème avec lequel Dean vivait depuis trois ans, il était satisfait. Soulagé de ne pas avoir commis d'erreurs en couchant avec Castiel. Ils avaient vécu un bon moment ensemble et allaient en vivre d'autres dans l'avenir. D'une autre nature bien sûr. Mais ils n'en seraient pas moins précieux.

\- Je préfère ne pas faire de promesses que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir … question d'honnêteté, expliqua t-il finalement.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, surpris. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était définitivement pas le comportement d'un ami envers un autre. Mais leur amitié n'était pas ordinaire. Et Castiel avait été clair avec lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'une histoire sérieuse. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce point.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda t-il tout de même, curieux.

Castiel sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Pour conclure notre pacte … pour clore ce chapitre et en entamer un nouveau. Ou juste parce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser … vas savoir.

Dean ne comprenait pas bien comment Castiel avait pu changer en une nuit. Il était timide et mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le sexe. Mais il était totalement différent ce matin. Confiant, joueur et suffisamment à l'aise pour plaisanter sur le sujet. Perdre sa virginité avait eu un drôle d'effet sur lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu étais vierge avant tout ça ? Parce que là j'ai un doute … répliqua t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner de Dean pour de bon. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas vu juste. Non. C'était une histoire à coucher dehors. Castiel n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Dean. Il était beaucoup plus facile que ça.

« Beaucoup trop ? » demanda Sam dans un coin de son esprit.

\- J'étais vierge … promis juré. Mais de toute évidence, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

\- Ou une bonne ? Lança Dean en descendant du comptoir.

Castiel rit une seconde en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café. Dean fit son maximum pour ignorer à quel point il aimait l'image de son ami aussi à l'aise dans sa cuisine. Dans son univers. Dans sa vie. Il avait réussi durant toutes ces années à ne pas s'attacher et à ne pas envisager quoi que ce soit avec ses partenaires. Il les avait laissés dormir chez lui plusieurs fois. Mais jamais avant ils n'avaient vraiment partagé un moment au réveil. Un moment qui avait quelque chose de domestique. Ses amants buvaient un café, mangeaient éventuellement un morceau ou le prenaient sauvagement sans se soucier du petit déjeuner. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient une bonne raison de rester et Dean continuait de les voir comme des intrus. Avec Castiel, c'était différent. Il collait parfaitement ici et se fondait totalement dans le décor. Et non, Dean n'aimait pas ça. Parce que c'était une complication qui n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa vie prenne cette tournure. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un qui venait de lui assurer qu'il voyait leur nuit comme une aventure d'un soir. Il était vraiment temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en mains. Il allait devoir faire les choses biens. Peut être se trouver un homme avec qui coucher ce soir pour évacuer le souvenir de Castiel.

« Le sexe est ta solution à tout alors ? » demanda Jason.

Dean secoua la tête pour le faire taire.

\- Alors dis moi Cas … quand tu parleras de ta première fois avec l'homme de ta vie dans quelques années … qu'est-ce que tu lui diras de moi ? Demanda t-il pour réengager la conversation.

Quand le silence durait trop longtemps, il avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées et à laisser les voix de son frère ou de son ex s'imposer dans son esprit. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec elles quand il était seul. Il n'en avait pas besoin quand il était accompagné.

\- J'éviterais de lui donner ton nom parce que je sais que nous serons toujours amis dans plusieurs années et que je détesterais devoir choisir entre toi et lui … mais je lui dirais très probablement que c'était avec quelqu'un de bien. Que c'était génial et que c'est un bon souvenir.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Vraiment Dean. Je lui dirais peut être aussi que j'ai eu la chance de le faire avec quelqu'un d'extrêmement séduisant mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr.

Dean secoua la tête amusé. Il aimait assez l'idée de rester un bon souvenir pour Castiel. Il savait qu'il était fréquent pour les gens de ne pas garder un bon souvenir de leur première fois. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne personne, parce qu'ils s'étaient sentis obligés de le faire pour suivre le mouvement ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu mal ou n'avaient pas pris de plaisir. Mais Castiel serait un de ceux qui continueraient de s'en souvenir avec un sourire sur les lèvres. En ça au moins, Dean avait f ait les choses biens.

\- Est-ce que tu vas en parler à Sam ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme.

Il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde mais il savait qu'il n'approuverait certainement pas ce que Dean venait de faire. Il se serait empressé de lui faire la morale et de lui demander de faire attention à Castiel. Sam avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur envers ses amis. Et il avait toujours interdit à Dean de coucher avec l'un d'eux. Ce que Dean avait écouté … plus ou moins. Il estimait toutefois avoir une excuse pour Brady. Il avait été son ami avant d'être celui de Sam et c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Sam ne l'avait pas vraiment bien pris. Ils s'étaient disputés. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et ils avaient fini par comprendre que Brady était un salopard. Ce qui avait fini d'arranger les choses.

\- Je ne pense pas non. J'adore ton frère mais je ne crois pas que cela le concerne. Je suppose que tu es de mon avis ?

Sam ne sera pas content s'il l'apprend. Il a tendance à penser que je brise le cœur de tous ceux avec qui je couche. Il risquerait de m'en vouloir. Et si possible, je préfèrerais éviter.

« Mais je finirais par le savoir » souffla Sam dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il finirait par le deviner. Il était perspicace. Mais Dean pouvait gagner quelques mois de répit et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? Demanda alors Castiel, tirant une nouvelle fois Dean de ses songes.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil et s'empressa d'hocher la tête. Il regarda ensuite Castiel sortir de la cuisine puis laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe mais ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Ils allaient être amis et Dean était vraiment content de la tournure des évènements.

Bien sûr, il y avait des tas de petits détails qu'il ignorait et qui étaient susceptibles de tout gâcher. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean procédait de la sorte. Il mettait de côté tout ce qui lui posait problème. Enfouissait ces détails dans un coin de son esprit et continuait à mener sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Inévitablement, avec le temps, il finissait par ne plus y penser. Et la vie suivait son cours. Dean avait développé ce don depuis sa rupture avec Jason. Cela lui avait permis d'avancer quand tout semblait aller mal autour de lui. Un de ses professeurs lui avait donné un conseil dans ce sens quand il était encore au lycée et qu'il se cherchait. « Souris même si tu n'en as pas envie. Persuade toi que tout va bien et recommence le lendemain. Fais le jusqu'à ce que tu y crois ». Ca avait sans nul doute été le meilleur conseil de sa vie. Il lui avait permis d'avancer jusque là.

Dean hocha la tête, convaincu que tout irait bien avec Castiel puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les gens commençaient à affluer dans la rue. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait malgré les nuages qui l'entouraient. Ca allait être une belle journée. Il pouvait le sentir. Il avait du temps libre ce matin et allait l'utiliser pour faire des courses et remplir son frigo. Il irait ensuite à l'association pour voir comment Gilda se portait et si Charlie avait réussi à la convaincre de rester quelques jours. Puis il appellerait peut être Sam pour aller boire un café avec lui. Il finirait la soirée au bar même s'il ne travaillait pas ce soir. Il trouverait un homme intéressé et intéressant et finirait la nuit avec lui. C'était un plan parfait. Dean était presque sûr qu'il pouvait le mener à bien. Et quand il se réveillerait demain, il aurait oublié tous ces petits détails qui le taraudaient aujourd'hui. Dean ne se laisserait pas arrêter simplement parce que Castiel avait réveillé des émotions chez lui qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Il avait passé quatre années à construire sa vie pour qu'elle soit parfaite à ses yeux et il ne comptait pas tout perdre simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé un garçon qu'il trouvait adorable. Il y en aurait d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres et cette nuit avec Castiel ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Continue à te voiler la face Dean » le raisonna Sam dans sa tête.

« Pas de soucis Sammy, c'est ce que je fais depuis que j'ai seize ans. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois » pensa t-il en retour. Et à sa grande surprise, la voix de son frère ne répliqua rien. C'était une petite victoire pour le jeune homme. Et elle lui arracha un nouveau large sourire.


	8. Mise en garde

**Bonjour,**

 **Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle discussion Cas / Sam.**

 **Petite précision : dans cette histoire, Sam et Dean n'ont que deux ans de différence.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Madness de Muse**

 **Chapitre 8 : Mise en garde**

 _« Un conseil est comme un remède qui est d'autant meilleur qu'il est plus amer »_

 _Proverbe Bosniaque_

Castiel avait été profondément bouleversé par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dean en se réveillant ce matin. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et réellement pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, il avait manqué de paniquer.

Perdre sa virginité n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait prendre à la légère. Castiel connaissait l'importance de l'acte et du fait qu'il avait connu cette expérience avec un homme qui n'envisageait pas une relation sérieuse.

Castiel ne se sentait pas forcément prêt à se mettre en couple mais il n'avait pas pu nier que le fait que cela soit impossible était légèrement décevant.

Il avait pris quelques minutes pour se réveiller complètement, l'oreille tendue pour écouter les bruits que Dean faisait dans la cuisine. Il s'était interrogé sur ce que le jeune homme lui dirait en le voyant. Sur la façon qu'il aurait de le remballer. Castiel avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus être son ami. Son angoisse n'avait alors fait que s'accroître.

Il avait eu besoin de quelques minutes de réflexion avant d'envisager de sortir de la chambre.

Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir la veille et avait découvert des sensations incroyables qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il aimait également l'idée d'avoir procurer du plaisir à Dean. L'expérience avait été géniale. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Son ami le lui avait proposé. Il n'avait aucun regret et était sûr que Dean n'en avait pas non plus.

Il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse pour le moment. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour un tel engagement. Il avait envie de se découvrir et d'apprendre à s'accepter avant. Il devait admettre pour de bon que c'était la vie qu'il voulait mener. Quand il y serait enfin parvenu, il s'ouvrirait aux autres. Et Dean lui avait finalement retiré une belle épine du pied. Si Castiel avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour sa première fois, il aurait pu se retrouver confronté à des attentes de la part de son partenaire qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de satisfaire. Il aurait fait de la peine à cet homme.

Dean était en fin de compte la personne idéale. Et Castiel n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Déterminé et calme, il avait finalement rejoint le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Il l'avait écouté lui expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà. Qu'ils ne seraient jamais un couple. Qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Et Castiel avait confirmé que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. La conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais Dean avait commencé à se dévaloriser et Castiel ne l'avait pas supporté.

Il avait d'abord été surpris de voir le jeune homme – celui qui lui avait apparu indestructible – aussi fragile et vulnérable. Il avait été choqué de voir à quel point il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Castiel ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce point. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter qu'un homme, celui avec qui Dean avait perdu sa virginité, ait réussi à détruire le jeune homme aussi facilement. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. De lui répéter encore et encore à quel point il était formidable. Qu'il avait toutes les raisons de croire en l'amour parce qu'il méritait plus que quiconque d'être aimé et chéri. Mais quand il avait commencé à aborder ces points, il avait senti les réticences chez Dean. Il avait senti la colère s'emparer de lui et Castiel ne voulait pas le braquer. Il avait alors laissé tomber. Mais il était plus déterminé que jamais à aider son ami.

Dean répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de ce qu'on était. Qu'il fallait avoir confiance en soit et accepter l'aide des gens qui nous entouraient. Il jouait à l'homme fort que rien ne pouvait briser. Castiel avait alors compris que son ami cachait derrière cette apparence une blessure profonde qui n'avait jamais guéri. Une blessure avec laquelle il avait apprise à vivre. Et il avait vraiment envie de l'aider à guérir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Dean n'avait clairement pas envie d'en discuter. Castiel avait donc fini son café puis était rentré chez lui après une bonne douche.

Le reste de la journée était passé rapidement. Castiel était allé en cours, avait mangé un morceau avec Sam puis avait filé au lit tôt. Il avait passé toute la nuit à rêver de Dean et s'était réveillé fatigué et excité.

Une fois son problème réglé dans la douche, le jeune étudiant s'était rendu à la bibliothèque de la faculté pour travailler sur son dernier devoir. Il y avait retrouvé Sam, perdu dans la lecture du code pénal et visiblement en quête de réponses pour le devoir sur lequel il travaillait.

Castiel avait aussitôt pris place à côté de lui. Il avait tenu parole la veille et n'avait pas parlé au jeune homme de ce qu'il avait fait avec son frère. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'évoquer sa vie sexuelle avec Sam. Mais le fait de n'avoir personne à qui en parler était compliqué pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis et se sentait cruellement seul. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

Sam sembla sentir que quelque chose clochait puisqu'il finit par détourner son attention de son livre pour jeter un coup d'oeil perplexe à Castiel.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel fut surpris de constater à quel point Sam le connaissait. Il avait senti son malaise sans que le jeune étudiant ait besoin de le formuler avec des mots. Ou c'était peut être tout simplement un don que Sam avait avec tout le monde. Il était particulièrement sensible. C'était en partie ce qui avait séduit Jess. Mais Castiel aimait l'idée que cela n'était réservé qu'à ses amis proches et qu'il en faisait en conséquence parti.

\- Rien, tout va bien, mentit il par réflexe.

Sam inclina la tête sur le côté puis ferma son livre pour signifier qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau. Il ne le croyait pas et Castiel ne lui échapperait pas aussi facilement. Le tout à présent était de savoir comment il aborderait le sujet sans évoquer Dean. Sans vendre la mèche. Car il était évident qu'il allait parler. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait d'ailleurs envie.

\- Je te connais Cas et je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu fais la même tête quand tu ne te sens pas prêt pour un devoir ou quand tu as eu tes parents au téléphone. Alors soit tu me forces à deviner ce qui se passe et on devra y consacrer des heures soit tu te montres honnête et on gagnera beaucoup de temps.

Castiel avait déjà parlé à Sam de l'intolérance de sa famille. De sa peur de les voir le rejeter en raison de son homosexualité. Il n'était pas proche de ses parents. Ne les aimait pas beaucoup même si ce n'était probablement pas normal. Et il ne s'en était jamais caché. Sam s'était montré incroyablement compréhensif. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- D'accord, il y a bien quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler … même à toi, expliqua t-il.

Sam hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration et regarda autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son ami.

\- J'ai … j'ai rencontré un garçon, souffla t-il.

Il sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir et il se maudit de ne pas être capable, une nouvelle fois, de mieux maîtriser les réactions de son corps. Sam allait probablement le trouver ridicule. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme sourire largement devant son confession.

\- C'est une super nouvelle non ? Demanda t-il, visiblement enthousiaste.

Castiel haussa les épaules. En théorie et dans une autre situation, oui, ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que cela.

\- Oui et non, répondit il alors.

Sam sembla perplexe devant sa réponse et Castiel se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas donner tous les détails à son ami mais il pouvait au moins lui donner les grandes lignes.

\- Oui et non parce que ce n'est pas … ce garçon n'est pas … il ne veut pas d'une histoire avec moi et je ne suis pas prêt non plus. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie beaucoup mais je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on soit amis.

\- Il te plait ?

Castiel ricana une seconde. Dean l'attirait effectivement. Il aimait son sens de l'humour, sa générosité et son envie évidente d'aider les gens autour de lui. Physiquement, il l trouvait beau et séduisant. Oui. Dean lui plaisait beaucoup. Et c'était une partie du problème. Car Castiel avait conscience qu'il lui en aurait fallu peu pour tomber amoureux de lui. Et ça aurait été une catastrophe.

\- Il … oui il me plait mais ce n'est pas là la question. Lui et moi ne voulons pas d'une relation amoureuse.

Sam semblait complètement perdu. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait sans doute été plus simple pour lui s'il avait pu lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Mais il avait fait une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir.

\- Si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Castiel baissa les yeux et se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle fois, Sam sembla deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête puisqu'il reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ! S'écria t-il.

Castiel releva brusquement la tête en dévisageant son ami.

\- Tu devrais le crier un peu plus fort … je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde t'a entendu ! Lui reprocha t-il.

Sam s'excusa d'un signe de la main avant de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Comme s'il voulait disparaître. Ce qui était totalement impossible bien sûr puisqu'il était définitivement trop grand pour ne pas être remarqué partout où il allait.

\- Tu as couché avec lui, répéta t-il dans un murmure.

Castiel hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne se sentait pas la force de parler pour le moment et il espérait que Sam le comprendrait.

\- Et … est-ce que … c'était bien ? Tu … c'était ta première fois non ? Est-ce qu'il le savait ? Demanda ce dernier après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de donner les détails de sa nuit avec Dean à Sam. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour parler de sexe. Ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se sentir soulagé tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait vingt trois ans et il devait être capable d'aborder ce sujet comme n'importe quel autre adulte. Sam était son ami et il ne risquait rien en se montrant honnête avec lui.

\- Oui c'était bien et oui c'était ma première fois. Je lui avait dit et c'est lui qui m'a proposé de … de le faire. Il voulait m'aider je pense. Et … je ne le regrette pas mais … c'est juste … c'est un grand changement dans ma vie et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

Sam hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur son livre et d'en tapoter la couverture du bout des doigts. Castiel se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Il savait que Jess avait été la première avec qui Sam avait fait l'amour et il la voyait comme la femme de sa vie. Voulait l'épouser un jour et avoir des enfants avec elle. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à collectionner les aventures et il savait que Sam désapprouvait la façon dont Dean menait sa vie. Il espérait qu'il ne porterait pas un jugement négatif sur ce qu'il avait fait. Sam accordait une grande importance au sexe et pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère. Castiel avait le même avis que lui avant. Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr à présent.

\- Ok, donc, si je résume bien. Tu as couché avec un homme qui te plaisait mais avec qui tu ne veux pas avoir de relation et qui n'en veut pas non plus … et tu as couché avec lui simplement parce que tu avais besoin de perdre ta virginité et qu'il voulait t'aider à le faire ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la critique dans le résumé que venait de faire Sam. Et Castiel était terriblement déçu par son ami. Il l'aurait pensé plus compréhensif. Plus à même de le conseiller sans lui faire de leçon de morale. Il s'était trompé sur Sam et Castiel avait la sensation de perdre un de ses deux seuls amis. Il aurait du se taire. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu tentes de me faire comprendre que j'ai commis une erreur ? Es-tu en train de critiquer mes choix Sam ?

Il avait envie de savoir exactement où se plaçait son ami afin de savoir s'il devait ou non couper tous les liens avec lui. Ce ne serait probablement pas simple maintenant qu'il était ami avec Dean. Mais il prendrait le temps d'expliquer la situation au jeune homme et il espérait que cela suffirait.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et fut surpris de lire de la surprise et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il froidement.

Sam se redressa complètement sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Parfois, et malgré sa grande taille, il ressemblait à un enfant quand il réagissait de la sorte. Il semblait sur le point de bouder. Castiel dut se retenir de sourire. Jess tombait dans le piège à chaque fois. Sam était définitivement un enfant de cinq ans emprisonné dans le corps immense d'un homme de vingt ans.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Sam d'un ton froid. Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de quelque chose de ce genre ? Cas, tu es ami et je t'aime. Je ne te juge pas … pas plus sur ton homosexualité que sur le choix de tes partenaires et tu devrais le savoir.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, honteux. Il avait fait fausse route. A sa décharge, Sam était son premier ami et il n'avait aucune expérience sur la manière dont il devait se comporter avec lui. Les relations humaines étaient quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui lui avaient toujours semblé incroyablement complexes. Il supposait qu'il était temps pour lui de s'excuser. Mais Sam reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Si tu me dis que tu es heureux comme ça et que tu ne regrettes rien, alors je serais content pour toi mais … quelque chose me dit que si tu as ressenti le besoin de m'en parler, c'est que tu n'es pas autant à l'aise avec ta décision que tu tentes de me le faire croire.

Castiel n'avait pas vu les choses de cet œil. Sam ne portait pas de jugement sur lui. Il était inquiet pour lui comme il avait avoué l'être souvent pour Dean. L'idée réchauffa considérablement le cœur du jeune étudiant et le fit se sentir plus coupable encore de s'être fait des idées. Il baissa les yeux et joignit ses mains sur la table.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec cet homme parce que c'était bien et … que je ne veux rien de plus. Mais c'est … hier matin, quand on en a discuté, il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont perturbé … pas sur moi … sur lui. Et je crois que j'ai envie de l'aider … je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

C'était vrai. Il avait aimé coucher avec Dean et il aurait probablement refait exactement la même chose s'il avait pu revenir en arrière. C'était le reste qui lui posait problème. Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Sam sans révéler l'identité de son frère. Il ne le voulait pas. Il était presque sûr que cela changerait tout entre eux.

\- Sam, je suis désolé d'avoir manqué de confiance en toi. Je suis … parfois j'ai du mal à savoir comment me comporter avec toi parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant toi et …

\- C'est bon Cas, je ne t'en veux pas, le coupa Sam en souriant.

Il décroisa ensuite ses bras de son torse et se pencha à nouveau en avant, ses mains posées sur le code oublié à présent. Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet. Sam se racla ensuite la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je te connais Cas. Je sais que tu veux faire le bien autour de toi et que tu as envie d'aider ce garçon. Mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde et il est peut être temps pour toi de te montrer égoïste. De ne penser qu'à toi. Tu as suffisamment de problèmes à gérer en ce moment.

Castiel aurait pu parier que Sam avait tenu le même discours à Dean maintes et maintes fois. Mais il n'avait eu aucun effet. Il n'en aurait pas plus sur Castiel. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes à régler. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean à son sort et le laisser s'enfermer dans le cercle vicieux où Jason l'avait propulsé en le laissant tomber. Si Sam avait su qu'il parlait de son frère, il ne lui aurait d'ailleurs certainement pas tenu le même discours. Mais Castiel ne manquerait pas à sa promesse.

\- Je pourrais l'ignorer Sam mais puisque je vais être amené à le voir à nouveau, je refuse de fermer les yeux. Tu aurais du l'entendre … Il … il n'a aucune estime de lui même. Il pense qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'être parce qu'il a souffert par le passé et qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute. Il … il souffre tellement et je … non je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant que je sais et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Sam fronça alors les sourcils et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais quand Sam se détendit quelques secondes plus tard, il choisit de ne pas s'en soucier. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec les problèmes qui s'accumulaient autour de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, repensa à sa conversation avec Dean la veille et tenta vainement d'établir un plan pour l'aider.

\- Tu sais … tu … peut être que tu pourrais me le présenter. J'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine crois moi. Je veux dire … j'ai passé mon enfance avec Dean et il est le roi de l'auto-flagellation. Il a toujours fait passer mon bien être avant le sien. Et après ce qu'il a vécu avec Jason, il a fini par se persuader qu'il ne mérite plus d'être heureux. Qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui on envisage son avenir et … je pourrais peut être l'aider. A défaut d'avoir réellement pu faire quelque chose pour mon frère, j'aimerais assez tenter ma chance avec ton ami.

Castiel détourna les yeux aussitôt, convaincu que Sam allait voir clair dans son jeu. Il était évident qu'il avait établi une comparaison entre son ami fictif et son frère. Il aurait du le deviner. Sam et Dean se connaissaient par cœur. Ils étaient extrêmement proches et même s'ils étaient en désaccord sur bien des points, ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. C'était touchant à voir. Mais dans ces circonstances, c'était avant tout un problème pour Castiel.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire. Il … il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler et … je te fais confiance mais il est … disons qu'il est timide.

Castiel aurait du se contenter de refuser poliment. Car à la minute où il prononça le dernier mot, il sut qu'il s'était trahi. Que Sam avait deviné qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il allait finir par découvrir quoi. Castiel devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation. Peut être aurait il été judicieux de quitter la bibliothèque. Mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'est drôle Cas parce que je sais que tu me mens. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et … pendant une très courte seconde, j'ai eu l'idée folle que tu étais en train de me parler de mon frère. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas été assez stupide pour coucher avec Dean alors …

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir alors que son cœur battait plus fort encore dans sa poitrine. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il devait nier en bloc et se montrer convaincant. Il devait …

\- Cas, ne me dis pas que tu … commença Sam d'une voix grave.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour mentir à nouveau. Mais c'était trop tard. Sam avait deviné et il était coincé. Il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir sa bouche. Il aurait du savoir dès le début qu'il allait être incapable de mentir sans se trahir.

\- Cas, non … Non, non, non, non. Tu as couché avec Dean ?

Sam semblait à la fois en colère et déçu. Castiel ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir non plus. Sam méritait qu'il se montre honnête. Même si cela allait probablement lui faire perdre son meilleur ami.

\- Sam, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta t-il inutilement.

\- Pas ce que je crois comment ? Explique moi Cas comment ça ne peut pas être exactement ce à quoi je pense ! Tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec mon frère ? Tu n'as pas perdu ta virginité avec Dean ? Mon Dieu, j'aurais du le voir venir … j'aurais du … je sais l'effet qu'il a sur les autres hommes et je sais qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il … Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui gênait autant Sam. Etait ce le fait qu'il avait la sensation de perdre son ami au profit de son frère ? Etait ce qu'il avait peur que Castiel fasse souffrir Dean ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser que Castiel ferait du mal au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas son genre. Au contraire. Il avait envie d'aider Dean et Sam aurait du l'encourager à le faire. Le sexe n'était pas l'important dans cette histoire. C'était la santé psychologique de son frère qui devait être au cœur de leur discussion.

\- Je n'ai rien fait que je n'avais pas envie de faire … et je n'ai pas forcé ton frère à coucher avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal tu sais. Je veux l'aider, expliqua calmement Castiel.

Sam secoua la tête avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux les décoiffant totalement au passage.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui Cas, souffla t-il ensuite.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Si Sam ne pensait pas que son ami allait faire du mal à son frère, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'emportait de la sorte. Dean était adulte et libre de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Castiel également. S'ils avaient envie de coucher ensemble, ils en avaient parfaitement le droit.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tout ça te met dans cet état ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Sam leva alors les yeux vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne paraissait plus vraiment en colère. Juste résigné. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait la sensation de se trouver face à un inconnu. Il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune garçon avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié. Et cela l'effrayait considérablement.

\- Je me fais du soucis pour toi, répondit Sam après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Sam lui avait souvent confié qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Qu'il voulait le protéger et l'aider de son mieux. Qu'il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal. Ils avaient grandi sans pouvoir compter sur leurs parents. Dean avait été un père et une mère pour Sam. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas de sens.

\- Ne te trompe pas sur moi Cas … j'aime mon frère. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et si tu venais à le faire souffrir, je serais obligé de te faire du mal en retour. J'aimerais pouvoir tuer Jason pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir mais … Dean n'est pas … il n'est pas capable de te donner ce que tu es en droit d'attendre. Je … je sais qu'il va finir par te faire du mal.

\- Sam, je suis adulte et je …

Sam ricana une seconde et Castiel s'interrompit alors. Son ami avait l'air de se moquer de lui. Castiel avait du mal à garder son calme à présent. Il pouvait sentir la rage le consumer de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois que Sam le mettait dans cet état.

\- Tu es perdu Castiel et tu es … tu es influençable. Dean aurait du le savoir et ne pas te pousser à …

Castiel tapa alors du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son ami. Des gens autour d'eux se retournèrent pour leur signifier qu'ils devaient faire moins de bruit. Castiel les ignora tous pour rester concentré sur Sam qui semblait complètement terrifié par sa réaction potentielle.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot Sam ! Donne moi un peu de crédit !

Sam sembla une nouvelle fois surpris par la réaction de Castiel. Ce dernier se demanda alors l'idée qu'il s'était faite de lui jusque là. S'il l'avait cru incapable de s'emporter quand il était vraiment énervé. Ou même s'il ne le pensait pas capable de se mettre en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de raisons de le faire. Mais cette fois, il estimait en avoir le droit. Et peu importait que Sam soit surpris ou effrayé. Il se fichait de lui faire peur ou de le décevoir.

\- Je ne connais peut être pas ton frère aussi bien que toi mais je suis adulte. Et oui, tu as raison … j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment. Beaucoup de problèmes à régler. Mais je suis suffisamment lucide pour prendre mes décisions et les assumer ensuite. J'ai choisi de faire l'amour avec ton frère et je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause. Ne me dis pas que j'ai été idiot et ne me dis pas que j'ai eu tort ! Ce n'est pas sur ce point que je te demande conseil.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner sans laisser le temps à Sam de dire quoi que ce soit en retour.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait qui me pose problème mais ce que j'ai décelé chez ton frère en lui parlant le lendemain. Il n'a aucune estime de lui même … aucune confiance en lui et il joue un rôle tous les jours … il ne va pas bien et si tu l'aimes autant que tu prétends l'aimer … ce dont je doute quand je vois la façon que tu as de parler de lui … alors tu devrais toi aussi t'en soucier et tu … tu devrais m'encourager à l'aider au lieu de me conseiller de prendre mes distances.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire que je n'aime pas mon frère ! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui et tu ne sais rien de la façon dont nous avons grandis. Rien du tout de nous … ne fais pas comme si tu le connaissais mieux que moi.

Castiel savait qu'il avait peut être eu tort de sous entendre que Sam n'aimait pas son frère. Mais il était énervé et il avait parlé sans réellement réfléchir.

\- Je sais très bien que Dean ne va pas bien. Je sais que Jason lui a fait du mal et qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Et ça fait trois ans que je me bats contre lui pour lui en faire prendre conscience. Tu débarques dans sa vie et tu crois pouvoir faire mieux que moi qui ait grandi à ses côtés ? Non, Cas … non. J'aime mon frère. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Castiel leva ses deux mains en direction de Sam pour l'encourager à se calmer et lui signifier qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin. Il ne voulait pas réellement se brouiller avec son ami. Il appréciait Sam et il avait besoin de lui. Il était juste trop en colère pour pouvoir se montrer parfaitement lucide.

\- D'accord Sam … d'accord. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu aimes ton frère et je sais que tu veux l'aider. Mais je … j'en ai envie moi aussi. J'aimerais le voir aller mieux. Parce que je sais qu'il va tout faire pour m'aider moi et que je refuse de fermer les yeux sur ses problèmes simplement parce que je serais trop centré sur les miens.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel eut peur pendant une seconde d'être allé trop loin. D'avoir prononcé les mots de trop et d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Il retint son souffle et fut soulagé quand Sam hocha finalement la tête et se détendit sensiblement.

\- Ok Cas … excuse moi je … je n'aurais pas du m'emporter et je … je tiens à toi tu sais. Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Dean ne te fera pas de mal volontairement. Il n'est pas méchant ou mauvais. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il … il a tendance à tout sacrifier pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé. Et peu importe les conséquences que cela aura autour de lui. Il ne le fait pas exprès mais il le fera. Et si tu as le malheur de te trouver autour à ce moment là, tu seras blessé. Je ne le veux pas.

Castiel était touché par l'inquiétude et l'affection évidente de Sam. Il acquiesça à son tour avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il était épuisé par cette conversation et il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour se glisser sous sa couette. Mais il savait que Sam n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas une question compliquée en soit. Mais pour Castiel, elle semblait incroyablement complexe. Parce qu'il refusait de se pencher sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Parce qu'il voulait continuer à croire qu'il ne s'était pas attaché au jeune homme. Et que réfléchir trop longuement aux sentiments qu'il avait éveillés en lui ne l'aidait pas à se maintenir dans cette illusion confortable.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui Sam … je pourrais l'être dans le futur. Je ne le nie pas. Mais pour le moment, je l'apprécie. Comme un ami que j'ai envie d'aider … c'est tout.

Sam sembla accepter sa réponse et Castiel fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer plus longuement.

\- Cas, écoute … si tu penses pouvoir aider mon frère alors que je ne pourrais que t'encourager à le faire. Je veux le voir heureux et je me fiche que ce soit seul ou en couple. Je veux juste le voir sourire à nouveau comme il le faisait quand il avait seize ans. Si tu es la solution à ses problèmes, tant mieux. Mais fais attention à toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête et Sam lui adressa aussitôt un petit sourire triste.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, Dean ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu attends de lui. Il t'aidera sans hésiter. Fera tout pour que tu te sentes mieux et que tu apprennes à t'accepter. Mais il ne se confiera jamais à toi. Il n'ouvrira jamais son cœur et j'ai peur que tu finisses par tomber amoureux de lui … que tu finisses par oublier mes avertissements et les siens et que tu en ressortes avec le cœur brisé. Tu ne serais pas le premier.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Castiel, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

Sam baissa les yeux sur la table et haussa les épaules. Il semblait réticent à confier des choses sur son frère. S'il refusait d'en parler, Castiel n'insisterait pas.

\- Chris et Benny, lâcha finalement le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

Castiel fit signe à Sam de poursuivre.

\- Chris était un ami de Dean et ils … ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble. Mais ensuite, Chris est tombé amoureux de lui et Dean a coupé les ponts avec lui en l'apprenant. Il n'a plus jamais voulu le voir ou même lui parler. Chris a eu le cœur brisé et il a fini par quitter la ville. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Et Benny ?

Sam se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Benny et Dean se sont rencontrés par le biais de l'association. Je le trouvais … bizarre mais il semblait prêt à tout pour mon frère alors j'ai … j'ai fini par penser qu'il pourrait être le bon. Qu'il serait celui qui convaincrait Dean qu'il avait le droit d'être aimé. Pendant une année, ils ont combattus côte à côte. Et comme à chaque fois, Dean a préféré rayer Benny de sa vie quand il a compris que son ami avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Benny a insisté. Il s'est battu pour avoir une chance mais Dean ne la lui a jamais laissé. Et il a fini par disparaître à son tour. Comme Chris avant lui. Dean n'a jamais voulu leur faire de mal mais c'est pourtant comme cela que ça s'est terminé. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive à toi aussi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Castiel savait à présent exactement pourquoi Sam avait réagi de la sorte et il sentit sa colère latente s'envoler brusquement. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et le serra une seconde pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir que tout se finira bien mais je peux te jurer que je ne te rayerais jamais de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi Sam. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne laisserais rien se mettre entre nous d'accord ?

Sam hocha alors la tête puis posa sa main sur celle de Castiel. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher tous les deux la tête.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement le frère de Dean.

Castiel lui sourit avant de relâcher son bras. Ils s'étaient probablement tout dit. Castiel ne renoncerait pas à son envie d'aider Dean mais il ne laisserait pas Sam à l'écart. Peu importait que son frère n'ait pas envie de le savoir au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Castiel avait rencontré Sam avant de rencontrer Dean. Il était l'ami du jeune homme avant d'être celui de son frère. C'était cette relation qu'il privilégierait. C'était la seule promesse qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir sous entendu que tu étais incapable de réfléchir par toi même … que tu n'étais pas capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Je n'aurais pas du … je … je n'avais pas le droit. Et je suis content pour toi tu sais … enfin, pas que tu aies couché avec mon frère parce que je n'aime pas du tout penser que mon frère puisse avoir une vie sexuelle mais … je suis content que cela t'ait fait du bien … que cela t'ait aidé.

Castiel ne regrettait effectivement pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait passé une nuit géniale avec Dean. Il avait découvert de nouvelles sensations et il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier cette expérience. Bien sûr, il avait conscience à présent qu'il courrait des risques en s'attachant à Dean. Il risquait de se retrouver avec le cœur brisé. Il aurait probablement du prendre la fuite et tirer un trait sur le jeune homme. Mais il en était incapable. C'était de la folie. Sam le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais Castiel était probablement un peu fou. Et tout était de la faute de Dean.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas de détails parce que je doute que tu aies envie d'entendre comment nous avons fait l'amour mais … je peux te garantir que je me sens bien. Que j'ai pris du plaisir et que je ne regrette rien.

Sam grimaça une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu sais, l'idée que tu aies pu voir mon frère nu me dégoûtes un peu, confia Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Castiel comprit alors qu'il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère et qu'il espérait en même temps faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était désolé. Qu'il tenait vraiment à leur amitié.

\- Je l'ai effectivement vu nu … je l'ai même touché si tu veux tout savoir. Et j'ai ensuite eu la chance de savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand on a la chance d'être en lui et …

\- Ok, ok, trop d'infos Cas. Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de savoir ça, le coupa Sam en collant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Castiel rit alors une seconde, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son ami. Tout était simple entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Ils pouvaient se montrer parfaitement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre sans se soucier d'être jugés. Leur amitié était solide et Castiel était convaincu qu'elle durerait toute leur vie. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré Sam.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand ton frère a refermé sa bouche autour de mon …

\- Cas, s'il te plait, s'écria Sam sans se soucier des gens autour de lui.

Plusieurs étudiants les dévisagèrent aussitôt et Castiel secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Ok, j'arrête, assura t-il.

Sam hocha la tête avant de retirer ses mains de ses oreilles. Il se passa ensuite les doigts dans les cheveux avant de pousser un long soupir qui en disait long sur son soulagement. Castiel avait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir éviter le pire avec son ami. Il était content que tout aille bien entre eux malgré tout.

\- Jess et moi on pensait sortir ce soir … aller prendre un verre en ville. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Sam après un long silence.

Castiel inclina la tête et observa son ami une seconde.

\- Est-ce que c'est là le moyen que tu as trouvé pour te venger ? Tu vas m'obliger à tenir la chandelle et à vous regarder vous embrasser toute la soirée juste parce que j'ai évoqué ce que ton frère et moi avons fait ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être bien.

\- C'est de bonne guerre je suppose … et je serais ravi de vous accompagner.

Castiel aimait beaucoup Jess. Il la trouvait drôle et intelligente. Parfaite pour Sam. Il formait le couple idéal que tout le monde jalousait. Castiel aussi au tout début de leur amitié. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il était heureux pour eux. Il espérait qu'il en irait de même le jour où il aurait trouvé l'homme avec qui il ferait sa vie. Il savait qu'il aurait le soutien de ses amis. Jess et Sam étaient tolérants et se fichaient qu'il soit homosexuel. C'était des gens biens.

\- Tout va bien entre nous hein Cas ? Demanda alors Sam, tirant son ami de ses songes.

Castiel le regarda une seconde, surpris par sa question. Il pensait que tout était clair entre eux. Mais de toute évidence, Sam avait encore quelques doutes. C'était probablement une des choses qu'il avait en commun avec Dean. Ils n'avaient pas réellement confiance en eux l'un comme l'autre. Castiel se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont ils avaient grandis. Il ne savait pas tout mais il en savait assez.

\- Tout va bien, assura t-il finalement.

Il vit alors Sam se détendre enfin totalement et il lui rendit aussitôt son sourire. Castiel était parfois surpris de tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sam. Il n'aurait jamais cru, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il pourrait avoir toutes ces choses un jour. Et il se demandait encore parfois ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Il avait pensé vivre sa vie seul et n'avoir que ses études et son travail pour occuper ses journées jusqu'à sa mort. Mais à présent, il était entouré. Il avait des amis et il avait de l'espoir. Il le devait essentiellement au jeune homme assis en face de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le remercier suffisamment. Mais il se promit toutefois d'essayer de se montrer digne de l'amitié que Sam avait pour lui. Il serait présent à ses côtés s'il en avait besoin. Et il aiderait Dean à aller mieux. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour l'homme qui l'avait révélé à lui même et qui lui avait offert un avenir auquel il ne se serait jamais permis de rêver avant.


	9. Premiers doutes

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 9. Dean commence à se poser des question et c'est tant mieux !**

 **Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe sur la première moitié.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire (je le répèterais jamais assez).**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **In the deep de Bird York**

 **Chapitre 9 : Premiers doutes**

 _« Le doute est le commencement de la sagesse »_

 _Aristote_

Dean s'en était tenu à son plan. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour le mettre en application mais il avait fini par saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait passé beaucoup d'heures à réfléchir à ce que Castiel et lui avaient fait. Le sexe avait été génial. Dean le classait aisément dans les dix meilleures nuits de sa vie. Mais il avait su dès le début qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. C'était uniquement du sexe. Un moyen pour Dean de prendre du plaisir tout en offrant à Castiel l'opportunité de perdre sa virginité. Ils y avaient trouvé tous les deux ce dont ils avaient besoin à cet instant et ils ne devaient avoir aucun regret.

Dean n'en avait pas. Mais ils se posaient des questions. Pas sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était sûr que Castiel avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Il avait accepté de rester ami avec Dean. Il n'attendait pas plus de lui. Il ne demandait rien. Ca aurait du être parfait. Sauf que ça ne l'était évidemment pas.

Dean aurait du s'en douter dès le début. Quand les choses comptaient vraiment, elles finissaient toujours par mal tourner pour lui. Il commettait une erreur ou se faisait une fausse idée sur la situation. Et inévitablement, tout tournait à la catastrophe. Mais il avait voulu croire que les choses se passeraient bien avec Castiel. Et ça avait été le cas jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme commence à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche à jouer les psychologues avec Dean.

Ce dernier savait qu'il avait des problèmes. Il savait que son manque de confiance en lui et son manque d'estime de lui même avaient quelque chose de pathologique. Il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie au mal que Jason lui avait fait. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre quelqu'un le lui dire aussi froidement. Avec autant de justesse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui liste ses problèmes psychologiques pour avoir conscience de leur existence.

Il détestait l'idée que les rôles soient inversés. Dean était celui qui devait aider Castiel. Pas l'inverse. Le jeune homme avait besoin de lui pour s'accepter et prendre enfin sa vie en mains. Dean ne pouvait pas se reposer sur lui. Il n'en avait ni le droit ni l'envie. Il estimait que sa vie était parfaite ainsi.

Pas d'attaches. Pas d'engagement. La liberté de rencontrer des gens et tout le temps nécessaire pour aider les autres à se sentir mieux. Dean ne demandait rien de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Castiel allait devoir le comprendre et l'accepter.

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas non plus nier que les propos de son compagnon avaient réveillé des doutes chez lui. Des questions auxquelles il avait refusées de chercher une réponse jusque là. Il n'aimait pas douter. Il n'aimait pas s'interroger. C'était une perte de temps. Et à la sortie rien ne changeait. Dean ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il n'en avait pas le luxe.

Il avait donc choisi de mettre tout ceci de côté et de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il aviserait en temps voulu. Probablement quand il serait de nouveau confronté à Castiel. Ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber simplement parce qu'il avait réveillé en lui des choses qu'il aurait préférées continuer à ignorer.

Dean était un homme d'action. A l'inverse de son frère qui avait toujours été le cerveau de la famille, Dean avait besoin de bouger. Il avait besoin d'entrer dans le combat. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place très longtemps. Et il agissait avec sa vie privée comme avec chaque chose dont il s'occupait. Il ne s'asseyait pas pour réfléchir et trouver des solutions viables. Il se lançait à corps perdu dans autre chose pour oublier le reste.

Et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Castiel de la tête, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour une nuit. Coucher avec lui et remplacer les images de son ami par celles d'un inconnu. C'était le plan parfait.

Et Dean était sur le point de le mener à bien.

Il avait rencontré Scott au bar. Il ne le connaissait que de vue jusque là et ne lui avait jamais réellement adressé la parole. Dean l'avait trouvé séduisant la première fois où il l'avait croisé au bar. Il avait de superbes yeux bleus et un corps plutôt agréable à regarder. Il ferait l'affaire pour une nuit.

Dean choisit donc de l'aborder quand il fut évident que Scott ne viendrait pas le trouver.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Dean attendit un signe pour s'assurer que son compagnon était intéressé par lui. Quand Scott posa la main sur sa cuisse, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui proposa alors ouvertement de le suivre chez lui pour la nuit. Comme à chaque fois, il lui précisa qu'il ne donnait pas dans le couple et que ce n'était que l'histoire d'une soirée. Scott accepta sa proposition avec un sourire et un enthousiasme évident.

Dean insistait toujours pour que ses partenaires prennent leur propre véhicule et le suivent jusqu'à chez lui. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à les raccompagner. La plupart choisissaient d'ailleurs de partir sans rester pour la nuit. Les plus lâches filaient en douce quand Dean dormait. Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas à s'en plaindre. Il préférait souvent ne pas avoir à faire la conversation avec eux au réveil.

Quand ils furent enfin dans son appartement, Dean n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de faire visiter l'endroit à Scott. Il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il se retrouvait collé contre, la poignée de la porte lui rentrant inconfortablement dans le ventre. Scott était collé contre son dos, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage contre la porte. Dean retint son souffle une seconde. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation. Certains de ses partenaires aimaient que les choses se fassent de façon un peu brutale. Il les laissait le plus souvent faire. Mais il restait attentif. Mettait un terme à tout quand il avait la sensation que la situation lui échappait. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème jusque là.

« Il suffit d'une fois » lui rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Dean s'écarta sensiblement de la porte pour que la poignée ne lui rentre plus dans le ventre et appuya ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Scott.

\- J'ai un lit très confortable dans ma chambre tu sais, suggéra t-il.

Il avait du faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de son appartement et probablement sur une bonne partie du mobilier depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Mais ce soir, il avait envie de quelque chose de plus classique. Et non, il refusait de croire que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Castiel. Avec le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour face à face. Comme Dean le faisait rarement. Regarder son partenaire dans les yeux avait quelque chose de trop personnel. De trop intime. Il préférait de loin quand un homme le pénétrait par derrière. Quand il lui tournait le dos et qu'il pouvait regarder ailleurs. Dans ce cas là, le visage de son partenaire n'avait plus aucune importance. Son identité non plus. Il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres et Dean ne courrait pas le risque de s'attacher.

Avec Castiel, il n'avait même pas imaginé s'y prendre autrement. Et c'était peut être pour ça qu'il y pensait constamment depuis. Il était presque sûr qu'en procédant de la même manière, il pourrait remplacer le visage de Castiel par celui de Scott et que ses souvenirs deviendraient confus. Il finirait par ne plus y penser quotidiennement. C'était tiré par les cheveux mais c'était ainsi que Dean fonctionnait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à faire ça dans un lit, répliqua finalement Scott en frottant son entrejambe contre les fesses de Dean.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il savait bien l'image que les hommes avaient de lui. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Aucun de ses partenaires d'un soir n'avait réellement de respect pour lui. Mis à part Castiel bien sûr. Mais Dean devait absolument cesser de penser à lui constamment.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence mais la poignée de la porte me rentre dans le ventre et je doute de pouvoir rester dans cette position très longtemps.

Scott passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre son corps. Il était plus petit que Dean mais visiblement plus fort. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier que c'était quelque chose qui l'excitait. Scott commença alors à reculer avant de faire demi tour et de pousser Dean en direction du canapé. Le jeune homme se retint avec les mains avant de s'effondrer contre le dossier. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais convaincre Scott de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Tant pis. Le canapé allait devoir faire l'affaire. Il en avait vu d'autres. Et même s'il n'était pas vraiment confortable, Dean le préférait clairement à l'idée de faire l'amour debout contre sa porte d'entrée.

\- Déshabille toi, ordonna Scott dans son dos.

Dean n'aurait jamais pensé que son partenaire puisse être aussi autoritaire. Il l'avait cru timide et maladroit. Mais il avait visiblement joué un jeu. Scott semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et Dean était prêt à lui donner. Il se redressa jusqu'à être debout à nouveau. Il retira rapidement son pull et son tee shirt puis s'attaqua aux boutons de son jean. Il pouvait entendre Scott en faire de même derrière lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le voir. Ou juste l'embrasser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais beaucoup considérait que le baiser était quelque chose de trop personnel. Que c'était une limite à ne pas franchir dans une histoire sans lendemain. Scott faisait de toute évidence parti de ces personnes là.

\- Pas de s'il te plait ? plaisanta Dean en baissant finalement son jean le long de ses jambes.

Scott ne répondit pas et le jeune homme abandonna alors d'idée de discuter avec lui. Ce serait comme souvent. Rapide et brutal. Pas de mots échangés. Rien de plus que le contact de deux corps cherchant le plaisir le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas ce que Dean trouvait de plus satisfaisant mais il en avait besoin. Ce soir plus que n'importe quand. Il hocha alors la tête puis retira son boxer. Quand il fut nu, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Scott n'était pas encore totalement déshabillé mais il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et s'était interrompu. Dean savait l'effet qu'il avait sur les hommes. Il ne doutait pas de sa beauté physique. Pour ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en revanche, il avait plus de doutes. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour s'interroger sur ce point.

\- A genoux, jeta Scott après quelques secondes.

Dean aimait être sensiblement malmené mais il n'appréciait pas forcément le ton que son partenaire employait. Il s'était fait à l'idée de n'être qu'un morceau de viande pour ses clients au bar. Mais il était plus quand il les ramenait chez lui. Il était une personne même s'il ne dévoilait jamais rien sur lui. Il était celui par qui leur plaisir venait. Celui avec qui ils trouvaient un échappatoire. Dean existait ici. Chez lui. Et peu importait qu'on se montre un peu brutal avec lui. Il voulait qu'on ait conscience de son existence. Qu'on sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un objet. Scott semblait l'ignorer et cela mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'arrêter pour le moment. Il voulait laisser une chance à son compagnon de se racheter et de prouver qu'il se trompait sur lui.

Il fit donc ce que Scott lui demandait. « Ce qu'il t'ordonne Dean … comme on le ferait avec un animal » rappela Sam dans sa tête. Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait jamais vraiment de toute façon. Il avait sans doute tort.

Il s'installa à genoux sur le canapé et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse repose sur le dossier. Il s'exposait sans retenue et il savait que c'était exactement ce que Scott attendait de lui.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque pour la pousser un peu plus en avant alors qu'une autre descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'y avait rien de délicat dans ces gestes. Rien de tendre. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Castiel. Son ami l'avait touché et regardé avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'admiration. Mais Dean ne voulait pas qu'on l'admire. Il voulait qu'on le possède.

« C'est ce que tu veux croire » intervint Sam à nouveau. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Regarde toi … prêt à tout pour me sentir à l'intérieur de toi. C'est la seule chose dont tu as besoin hein ? Qu'on se serve de toi … qu'on te remette à ta place, grogna Scott en lui saisissait les fesses.

Dean aurait pu protester. Il aurait pu dire que d'autres avant Scott avaient pris le temps de lui montrer un peu de tendresse avant de coucher avec lui. Que beaucoup avaient vu qu'il y avait un homme qui méritait qu'on s'occupe de lui derrière l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Mais il le garda pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que Scott refuserait de l'écouter. Qu'il refuserait de le croire. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Dean avait avant tout besoin de prendre du plaisir. D'oublier tout le reste. Scott était peut être la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il était peut être la solution à Castiel.

\- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux … je vais enfin savoir si tu mérites ta réputation.

Dean serra les dents alors qu'un doigt pénétrait en lui. Sans lubrifiant et sans salive, c'était douloureux. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience, ses muscles protestèrent aussitôt et il les sentit se contracter malgré lui. Il tenta de respirer calmement par le nez mais Scott ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença à les faire aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui. C'était inconfortable et pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à lui dire d'arrêter.

« Il n'acceptera sans doute pas » le prévint Sam dans sa tête.

Et c'était là quelque chose qui n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Dean avant. Il avait entendu parler de ces jeunes hommes et ces jeunes femmes qui étaient violés chaque jour. Qu'on accusait de l'avoir cherché parce qu'ils aimaient le sexe. Ces personnes dont un « non » ne signifiait rien pour ceux qui étaient avec eux. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation. Il s'était toujours cru plus fort. Mais il avait des doutes concernant Scott. Il préférait ne pas les vérifier en s'opposant à ce qui se passait.

« Ca revient à dire oui Dean ». Ce n'était pas Sam cette fois. C'était Jason. Dean l'ignora également.

Derrière lui, Scott avait ajouté un troisième doigt. Il allait trop rapidement et Dean ne prenait pour le moment aucun plaisir. Scott semblait éviter sa prostate intentionnellement. Ou ne savait tout simplement pas où la chercher. Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais à cet instant précis, il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir choisi lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et serra les poings. Il était peut être temps d'arrêter.

\- Il y a du lubrifiant dans la table basse, expliqua t-il quand Scott retira ses doigts.

Il savait que la pénétration ne serait pas seulement douloureuse pour lui si son compagnon n'en utilisait pas. Et ce fut sans doute ce qui poussa Scott à prendre la bouteille dans le tiroir. Dean laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia correctement avant de les glisser entre ses jambes pour les introduire en lui. La préparation n'était pas suffisante et il refusait d'avoir mal. Scott ne semblait pas s'en soucier et Dean refusait de prendre des risques. Il accéléra ses mouvements et entendit son compagnon jurer entre ses dents derrière lui. Il supposait que le spectacle lui plaisait. Certains de ses partenaires lui demandaient de se préparer lui même et de les laisser regarder. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela leur plaisait autant mais il s'en contrefichait.

Quand Scott lui saisit les hanches, il sut qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de temps. Il retira donc ses doigts de lui même et reposa sa main sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Impatient alors ? Demanda Scott d'une voix rauque.

Dean ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'avait aucune importance pour son partenaire.

« Parce que tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui » expliqua Jason.

« Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges tout ça ? » demanda Sam quelques secondes plus tard.

Et c'était là, probablement, la question que le jeune homme aurait du se poser à cet instant précis. Qu'il multiplie les partenaires avait un sens à ses yeux. Il aimait le sexe et il avait besoin d'oublier tous ses problèmes dans les bras d'un homme. Le plaisir physique effaçait facilement tout le reste. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait aussi facilement que Scott l'utilise et le traite de cette manière. Il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le manque d'estime qu'il avait pour lui même. Il cherchait certainement à se punir. Mais qu'avait il fait de mal ? Il n'en était même pas sûr. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne parvint pas à oublier cette question. Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors que Scott commençait à le pénétrer sans aucune délicatesse.

« Tu mérites d'être aimé ». Dean ouvrit grand les yeux. Les mots de Castiel lui revenaient tous en mémoire à présent. Et il n'avait pas sa place dans cet instant. Castiel était un homme bien. Un homme innocent et pur. Un homme qui n'avait pas été terni par la cruauté de ce monde. Il croyait en les gens et il croyait en Dean. Il avait une lumière qui brillait au fond des yeux. Il était fort et merveilleux. Et Dean avait conscience de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. Il avait conscience de ne pas mériter qu'il pose son regard sur lui.

Pas quand il était à genoux sur son canapé avec un inconnu qui allait et venait en lui avec force.

\- Tu aimes ça hein ?

La question de Scott ramena Dean à la réalité de ce qui se passait à cet instant précis. Il avait choisi de ramener cet homme chez lui. Il devait en assumer les conséquences. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur les sensations que Scott lui procurait et d'oublier tout le reste. Il en était capable.

« Le sexe, ce n'est pas ça Dean … » murmura Sam à son oreille.

Mais pour le jeune homme, le sexe n'avait pas la même importance que pour son frère. Il ne le considérait pas comme un acte important. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on partageait uniquement avec un homme qu'on aimait. Ce n'était pas un acte essentiel. C'était un moyen de prendre du plaisir. D'oublier le monde extérieur et de s'oublier soit également. C'était enfin un moyen de se sentir important. De se sentir exister. Dean aimait l'idée que dans ces moments, son existence avait un but. Aussi futile soit il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour Scott, il n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'avait pas de visage. Pas d'identité. Juste un corps agréable à regarder. Un corps consentant. Et même pour le jeune homme, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Scott appuya alors une main à l'arrière de son crâne, le força à coller son visage contre le dossier du canapé. Sa nuque le lança aussitôt mais il ne protesta pas. Et cela en disait probablement long sur ce qu'il était. Sur la personne qu'il était devenu. Son corps ne réagissait plus du tout à ce qui se passait et si Scott avait été un tant soit peu intéressé, il s'en serait probablement rendu compte. Mais il chassait son propre plaisir et se fichait de celui du jeune homme.

Dean était pathétique. Il était pitoyable.

« Parce que tu en doutais encore ? » lança Jason dans sa tête.

Non. Scott ne faisait rien de mal. C'était Dean qui n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Il devait se concentrer. Son compagnon n'était pas en train de le violer. Il pouvait dire non. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il en avait envie. Il devait juste ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et glissa à nouveau une main entre ses jambes. Il saisit son sexe et commença à le masturber pour arranger les choses. Scott continuait d'aller et venir en lui et quand il lui attrapa le bras, Dean laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de ça … tu dois pouvoir te contenter de moi ! Jeta Scott en écartant sa main de son sexe.

Dean secoua la tête parce qu'il savait que c'était impossible. Ca lui était déjà arrivé bien sûr. Mais jamais avec des partenaires qui ne se souciaient que d'eux.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Je sais ce que je vaux, répliqua Scott.

Il plaqua ensuite le bras de Dean dans son dos. Dans cette position, le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une seule main pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Parce que ce que Scott venait de dire résonnait cruellement à ses oreilles.

« Je sais ce que je vaux ».

Dean le savait-il lui ? Avait il seulement envie de le savoir ? Oui. Il ne valait pas grand chose. On le lui avait suffisamment répété pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute. Il n'était pas suffisamment bien pour que Jason le choisisse. Pas suffisamment intelligent pour la fac. Pas suffisamment doué pour faire autre chose que servir des verres dans un bar. Il n'était ni courageux ni fort. Il était bon acteur et avait réussi à faire croire à certains qu'il était héroïque. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pourrait jamais changer le monde. Il n'avait aucune valeur pour les hommes avec qui il couchait. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'illusions sur ce point. Il ne comptait pas. Il était remplaçable. Il n'était rien.

« Pas pour moi » souffla alors Castiel.

Depuis quand s'était il immiscé dans sa tête exactement ? Depuis quand avait il pris suffisamment d'importance pour être une voix de plus dans son cerveau malade ?

« Tu le sais très bien » expliqua Sam aussitôt.

Dean refusait de croire que Castiel avait compté. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il procédait. Et peu importait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les voix gagner. Il devait se battre contre elles. Même s'il doutait d'être suffisamment fort pour gagner.

\- Alors prouve le moi ! Jeta t-il à Scott en se concentrant à nouveau sur lui.

Son compagnon accéléra alors considérablement le rythme de ses hanches. Il effleura une première fois sa prostate et Dean laissa échapper un cri. Voilà comme ça. C'était parfait. Tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin. Peu importait que la main de Scott soit toujours refermée autour de son cou. Peu importait qu'il se montre trop brutal. Dean savait pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau cri quand Scott adopta enfin le bon angle. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Le sien commençait également à se faire sentir dans son bas ventre. Il ignora la sensation désagréable qui lui tordait l'estomac et ne pensa à plus rien d'autre qu'à la manière dont sa prostate était martelée à présent. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques nouveaux allers et retours pour enfin jouir. Son orgasme ne lui procura aucune réelle satisfaction. Il cria tout de même pour signifier à son partenaire qu'il avait réussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Scott jouissait à son tour en lui.

Il agita ses hanches encore quelques fois avant de s'immobiliser et de tomber en avant. Son torse entra en contact avec le dos de Dean et ce dernier grimaça.

\- Tu es lourd, protesta t-il.

Scott ricana une seconde contre sa nuque avant de reculer et de se retirer de lui sans ménagement. Une nouvelle fois, Dean n'avait pas exigé qu'il utilise un préservatif. D'ordinaire, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Le jeu en avalait souvent la chandelle. Mais pas cette fois. Dean avait envie de vomir.

\- C'était génial, murmura Scott en descendant du canapé.

Ce n'était pas le mot que Dean aurait employé pour décrire ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il le garda une nouvelle fois pour lui. Il était devenu expert pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il doutait que Scott s'y intéressait vraiment de toute façon.

Dean se retourna en gémissant puis s'assit sur le canapé. Il remonta ensuite ses jambes contre lui et encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Scott était déjà en train de se rhabiller. Dean avait envie qu'il parte. Il ne supportait plus sa présence dans son appartement. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Parce qu'il réalisait à présent ce qui l'avait conduit à le choisir lui plus qu'un autre.

Scott était brun. Il avait les yeux bleus clairs. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui et avait le corps d'un coureur de fond. Il ressemblait étrangement à Castiel. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- On se reverra peut être, lança Scott quand il fut entièrement rhabillé.

\- Peut être, répondit Dean sans enthousiasme.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience mais il ne le dit pas. Ses partenaires n'aimaient pas l'entendre même si la plupart le savait déjà. Scott hocha alors la tête avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de son appartement. Il lui adressa un petit geste de la main avant de quitter l'endroit sans un mot de plus.

D'ordinaire, c'était le moment que Dean choisissait pour filer sous la douche et effacer les traces de ce qui venait de se passer. Le moment où il appréciait les sensations que son partenaire venait de lui procurer et qu'il imaginait le suivant.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il avait mal partout et il ne se sentait pas bien.

Scott n'avait pas été le bon choix. Pas le bonne solution aux problèmes de Dean. Et c'était la première fois qu'il pensait cela de l'un de ses coups d'un soir. Cette réalisation soulevait des dizaines de questions que le jeune homme aurait préférées ignorer.

Etait-ce Scott le problème ? Ou était-ce le mode de vie que Dean avait adopté ? Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais réellement autorisé à douter avant ça. Il agissait et ne réfléchissait pas. Puis il ignorait les conséquences et recommençait la même chose le lendemain. Mais cette fois, le sexe lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à y prendre vraiment du plaisir. Il ne savait pas si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Castiel. Ou s'il avait juste fini par s'en lasser.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question Dean et tu aurais tort de l'ignorer plus longtemps » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Bien sûr que le jeune homme savait. Il n'avait juste pas envie de laisser le doute l'envahir. Castiel avait été une histoire d'un soir. Ils seraient amis mais rien de plus. Dean avait fait ce choix. Il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Il n'avait rien à offrir au jeune homme. Rien de plus que son expérience et ses conseils. Il ne pouvait pas être un « petit ami ». Il avait essayé et il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il était doué. Il était celui qu'on utilise et qu'on jette. Et ce n'était pas un problème. Ca n'en avait pas été un jusque là.

De surcroît, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son ami. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir développé des sentiments pour lui aussi rapidement. C'était inconcevable.

Dean devait se reprendre. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à se lever de son canapé.

Il avait envie de vomir et envie de pleurer. Il n'avait plus versé de larmes depuis longtemps. Et plus aucune sur son propre sort depuis la mort de son père. Il pleurait pour les jeunes personnes qu'on assassinait ou agressait en raison de leurs préférences. Il pleurait pour ces vies gâchées. Mais pas pour lui. Jamais pour lui.

Il allait bien. Sa vie était géniale. Et il ne laisserait personne le convaincre du contraire. Ni Sam, ni Jason. Encore moins Castiel.

« Sauf qu'il a tout changé hein ? » intervint son frère dans sa tête.

Castiel avait effectivement chamboulé le jeune homme. Par sa tendresse. Sa gentillesse et sa considération. Par ses mots le lendemain. Par ce qu'il avait décelé chez le jeune homme et que certains de ses amis n'avaient jamais deviné. Castiel avait lu en lui trop facilement. Il avait ouvert une brèche dans sa carapace et Dean avait la sensation qu'il pourrait disparaître à l'intérieur s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Il avait la sensation d'être au bord du précipice. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la solution à son problème. Il ne savait pas comment s'en écarter. Il avait envie de sauter. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait au fond. Il doutait que cela soit joli à voir.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se leva finalement du canapé. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bains et alluma l'eau dans la douche. Il attendit que la température soit parfaite avant de s'installer dessous.

Il avait choisi de s'assumer à sa rupture avec Jason. Il avait choisi de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Personne n'avait ébranlé ses convictions depuis. Pas même son frère et la relation parfaite qu'il avait avec sa petite amie. Mais Castiel n'avait eu besoin que d'une nuit pour tout bouleverser et Dean ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

« Parce qu'il représente l'espoir » avança Sam.

L'espoir. C'était quelque chose que Dean refusait d'avoir. C'était dangereux. Et la plupart du temps décevant. Castiel représentait une opportunité. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Et si coucher avec un inconnu n'était pas la solution alors il allait devoir en trouver une autre.

Dean prit le temps d'y réfléchir en se lavant. Quand il eut terminé, il se sécha rapidement puis fila mettre des vêtements propres. Il revint ensuite dans son salon et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Il ne devait plus voir Castiel comme un petit ami potentiel. Parce qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il devait accepter pour de bon le fait qu'ils ne seraient qu'amis. Le jeune homme comprit alors son erreur. Elle était évidente. Il avait laissé partir Castiel trop facilement. Il n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter. Et c'était là tout le problème. Parce que ses souvenirs de lui n'étaient plus que ceux de la nuit partagée ensemble. Du côté ordinaire et domestique de leur courte matinée côte à côte. Il devait remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Se créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec le jeune homme. Le revoir et reprendre sa place d'ami. Quand il aurait enfin réussi à ne plus le voir comme un amant, il pourrait enfin aller de l'avant.

Dean sourit faiblement, convaincu que c'était là la solution à son problème. Il attrapa alors son téléphone et appela Castiel.

Il ferma les yeux et se maudit de le déranger aussi tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. S'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir aller de l'avant. Il se jetterait dans le précipice et ne pourrait plus jamais en ressortir.

\- Allo ?

La voix de Castiel arracha un frisson à Dean. Il l'ignora aussitôt.

\- Hé Cas, je ne te dérange pas ?

Il ferma les yeux et fit son maximum pour ne pas imaginer Castiel dans son lit. Ce n'était définitivement pas le but de son appel. Même si la voix de son ami invitait clairement à ce type d'activité. Non. Dean n'avait pas le droit de s'engager sur cette voie.

\- Pas du tout Dean … j'étais en train d'étudier et j'avais définitivement besoin d'un break.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Son salon sentait le sexe et son canapé portait clairement les marques de ses activités. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. La nuit était tombée mais les rues n'étaient pas encore désertes.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Dean ?

La question de Castiel surprit le jeune homme et le prit de court. De toute évidence, son ami le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. C'était le premier à réussir à le percer à jour aussi facilement. Même Sam ne réussissait pas aussi bien.

\- Je suis … ça va oui. Je suis juste … je me demandais comment toi tu allais.

C'était un mensonge et Castiel allait probablement le deviner. Mais Dean ne se sentait pas la force de dire la vérité. Que pouvait il dire de toute façon ? « J'ai couché avec un inconnu pour tenter de t'oublier mais ça n'a pas marché alors je t'appelle » ? Non. Ca n'arrangerait définitivement pas les choses. « Tu me troubles et je refuse de savoir pourquoi » n'était pas concevable non plus.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Bien sûr, Castiel insistait. Dean serra les poings et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Je suis sûr oui. Alors dis moi … qu'est-ce que tu révisais exactement ?

Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que Castiel étudiait. Il ne lui avait peut être même pas posé la question. Il devait remédier à ça. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de tout savoir du jeune homme.

« Mais bien sûr » protesta Sam dans sa tête.

C'était juste parce que c'était ce que les amis faisaient. Ils se posaient des questions et s'intéressaient aux vies des gens qu'ils aimaient.

« Alors tu l'aimes ? » demanda Jason.

« Pas comme ça » protesta Dean aussitôt.

\- Quelque chose d'extrêmement ennuyeux et qui ne t'intéressera certainement pas … mais puisque tu le demandes … je dois tout savoir du système cardiaque dans ses moindres détails. Fonctionnement … maladies et symptômes … rien de très passionnant.

« Ironique non ? » demanda Jason d'un ton moqueur. Dean avait décidément un timing parfait. Il déglutit avec peine, réalisant qu'il aurait aimé connaître le fonctionnement de son propre cœur parfois. Juste pour savoir comment le faire taire quand il tentait de prendre la parole. Bien sûr, Castiel parlait de maladies réelles. Pas de ce qu'on appelait communément un « cœur brisé ». Pourtant, Dean était complètement sûr que c'était de ça dont il souffrait.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Et bien sûr, je te dis ça sans jamais avoir fait d'études supérieures alors tu es parfaitement en droit de me dire d'aller me faire voir mais … je te propose une alternative. Je t'invite à boire un café avec moi et quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu seras frais et dispo pour tes révisions.

Il croisa les doigts pour que Castiel accepte son invitation. Il avait besoin de le voir. De lui parler. D'installer leur relation dans les limites d'une amitié classique. D'effacer tout le reste.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, lança finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas un refus et Dean s'engouffra aussitôt dans la brèche.

\- Je ne te demande que quelques minutes. Une heure au maximum. Tu l'as dit toi même tu as besoin d'un break. Alors je te propose de le passer avec un ami … c'est mieux que seul non ?

Il ne voulait pas supplier Castiel d'accepter. Il devait lui faire croire qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Sans aucune arrière pensée. Même si c'était un nouveau mensonge. Cette rencontre avait pour but d'aider Dean. Pas Castiel. Le jeune homme avait choisi de se montrer égoïste.

\- Ca me ferait sans doute du bien de sortir de chez moi, concéda alors Castiel.

Dean sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ignora en revanche la façon dont son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'interroger sur le sujet.

\- J'ai toujours raison Cas. Il va falloir t'y faire.

Castiel rit alors à la plaisanterie du jeune homme et ce dernier ferma les yeux pour apprécier le son. Etait il normal d'aimer autant le rire d'un ami ? Dean n'était pas sûr que celui de Charlie lui faisait le même effet. Mais une nouvelle fois, il choisit de ne pas y penser.

\- Ok, où est ce qu'on se retrouve ?

Dean donna l'adressa d'un café à mi chemin entre son appartement et celui de Castiel. Il connaissait bien l'endroit pour y être souvent allé avec Charlie. Le café était bon et leur tarte aux pommes délicieuses. Castiel allait l'adorer. C'était un endroit neutre et s'y rendre avec un ami quelque chose que beaucoup faisait.

\- Je peux y être d'ici un quart d'heure, expliqua alors Castiel.

\- Je t'attendrais là bas, assura Dean.

Castiel lui confirma une nouvelle fois sa venue puis raccrocha le téléphone. Dean resta quelques secondes immobile dans sa cuisine avant de reposer son portable sur le comptoir devant lui. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage et observa les gens qui marchaient dans la rue.

Il se demandait parfois combien pouvaient avoir une vie aussi compliquée que la sienne. Il se demandait si certains avaient la sensation de se noyer dans leurs problèmes. Ou s'il était le seul à ne pas réussir à s'en sortir facilement.

Son père lui avait souvent répété que les hommes ne demandaient jamais d'aide. Qu'ils se battaient et triomphaient seuls. Que saisir une main tendue était une preuve de faiblesse. Il avait vite compris qu'il avait tort. Il ne voyait aucune honte à demander de l'aide de temps en temps. Il offrait la sienne sans réfléchir. Il ne jugeait pas les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Ne les trouvaient pas faibles ou pitoyables pour autant. Mais lui ne parvenait pas à appeler au secours. Il refusait l'idée d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en sortir. Et c'était là une grande faiblesse. Admettre sa propre vulnérabilité était une preuve de courage. John n'avait pas fait de Dean quelqu'un de fort. Bien au contraire. Il l'avait rendu faible.

Il supposait toutefois qu'il était trop tard à présent pour changer les choses. Il était ainsi parce qu'il avait été élevé ainsi. Sam avait heureusement eu un autre modèle.

« Toi » rappela son frère dans sa tête.

\- Bobby, rectifia Dean à voix haute.

Il savait que son « oncle » d'adoption était celui qui avait permis à Sam de se construire réellement. De devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Dean n'était pas un modèle à suivre. Bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation de la rue en contre bas. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre en route s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et enfila un jean et un vieux tee shirt. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone, son portefeuille et ses clefs avant de sortir de son appartement.

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit un bien fou et pendant une seconde, il se sentait à nouveau bien dans sa tête. Il avait l'habitude d'être déprimé. Parfois, il lui arrivait de l'être pendant des journées entières. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à Jason – même trois ans plus tard – ou juste à la façon dont le monde autour de lui ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait appris à composer avec. Quand c'était le cas, il faisait en sorte de se vider la tête. Il sortait avec Charlie, buvait un peu trop et ne rentrait jamais seul. Le lendemain, tout était oublié.

C'était peut être ce qui se passerait à nouveau cette fois. Il était dans le creux de la vague mais ça ne pouvait être que temporaire. Il refusait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Dean emplit ses poumons d'air frais et leva les yeux au ciel. Le ciel était clair et quelques étoiles étaient visibles malgré les lampadaires autour de lui. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Dean aimait observer les étoiles quand il était plus jeune. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il se demandait parfois combien de choses qu'il avait aimées avant, il s'interdisait de faire aujourd'hui. Il supposait que c'était inévitable quand on grandissait. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance parfaite. Loin de là. Mais il regrettait parfois l'insouciance de ses jeunes années. L'époque où tout lui semblait encore possible. Il doutait de pouvoir la retrouver un jour. Jason s'en était assuré quand il lui avait brisé le cœur. Dean aurait probablement été un autre homme s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré. Il aurait pu croire en l'amour et s'autoriser à avoir de l'espoir. Mais il aurait sans nul doute été moins déterminé à aider les gens autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas toujours la personne qu'il était devenue mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'autre choix.


	10. Engagement

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 14ème chapitre et on retrouve Cas et Dean ensemble.**

 **Merci de m'écrire, de me lire, de m'encourager et de me soutenir. Je vous adore !**

 **PS : pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de la chanson citée plus bas. Je vous la recommande vivement car elle colle au thème. Et je vous encourage aussi à regarder le clip qui a été en grande partie à l'origine de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Take me to church de Hozier**

 **Chapitre 10 : Engagement**

 _« La vie est un combat. Accepte le »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel avait été ravi du coup de téléphone de Dean. Il avait été surpris également que le jeune homme l'appelle aussi rapidement après leur nuit passée ensemble.

Il avait passé son après midi sur ses cours, concentré sur la masse d'informations qu'il devait retenir pour son examen. Sa discussion avec Sam avait été rangée dans un petit coin de son esprit. Il avait refusé d'y penser. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

Mais quand Dean lui avait proposé de sortir, il avait tout de suite su qu'il accepterait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami avait jugé bon de l'appeler mais il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette opportunité de le voir. Il avait prétendu être occupé, surtout pour se donner bonne conscience, mais avait rapidement cédé devant l'insistance de Dean.

Il avait quitté son appartement rapidement et sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires. Il avait juste enfilé une veste, pris ses clefs et son téléphone et vérifié qu'il n'avait rien laissé allumé.

Il fit la route rapidement. Le café n'était pas vraiment loin de chez lui mais il faisait trop frais pour rester dehors à flâner.

L'endroit était presque désert quand il y arriva enfin. Il y avait seulement deux autres clients dans la salle. Une jeune femme était penchée sur son ordinateur avec une tasse de café posée devant elle. Un jeune homme semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la chaise vide à sa table. Castiel se demandait si quelqu'un lui avait posé un lapin. Il espérait sincèrement pour lui que ce n'était pas le cas.

Dean était installé contre la vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il tenait une tasse dans sa main droite et semblait jouer sur son téléphone avec la gauche. Castiel perdit quelques secondes à l'observer. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de totalement fascinant. Ce n'était pas uniquement dans son physique. Bien que le jeune homme n'avait définitivement aucun soucis à se faire sur ce point là. Non. C'était autre chose. Il semblait émaner quelque chose de lui que Castiel n'aurait pas su définir. Il avait une aura que les gens ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Il semblait fort et indestructible. Il semblait confiant et invulnérable. Pourtant, Castiel savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Dean cachait un mal être dont il refusait de parler. Un mal être qu'il semblait avoir du mal à admettre. Il le dissimulait derrière son engagement et les combats qu'il menait. Mais Castiel voyait clair dans son jeu. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir changer tout ça. Il s'était promis de le faire. Et il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Après tout, il avait déjà assuré à Sam qu'il tenterait sa chance. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de réussir à présent.

Dean ne l'avait pas encore vu. Castiel s'accorda donc quelques secondes de plus pour l'observer avant de rentrer à son tour dans le café. Il commanda un café au lait qu'il sucra généreusement avant de rejoindre finalement son ami.

Quand Dean l'aperçut enfin, il lui adressa un large sourire qui réchauffa complètement Castiel. Il savait que ce n'était pas totalement normal. Que ses réactions étaient irrationnelles. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre pour le moment. Il devait simplement composer avec et attendre que les choses se tassent.

Castiel sourit à son tour en s'asseyant en face de Dean. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer la conversation. Sam était toujours celui qui parlait en premier. Il n'avait jamais à faire le premier pas. Mais Dean semblait avoir l'intention de rester silencieux. Castiel serra sa tasse de café dans ses mains avant de se décider à parler.

\- Hé Dean.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intéressante à dire mais Castiel était presque sûr que c'était un moyen classique de commencer la conversation. Et cela sembla enfin sortir Dean de son mutisme.

\- Merci d'être venu Cas. J'espère ne pas trop avoir bouleversé ton emploi du temps en t'invitant ici.

Castiel secoua la tête, surpris par ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la timidité chez son ami. Dean ne lui avait jamais semblé être quelqu'un de timide. Il abordait les gens facilement. N'avait honte de rien. Mais Castiel pouvait s'être trompé. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand chose de son ami.

\- Techniquement, tu ne m'as pas invité puisque j'ai payé mon café seul mais … je te rassure. Ton invitation m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais passé la nuit à réviser sans ton appel. Et je me serais probablement endormi sur mon devoir demain. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Dean acquiesça alors sans perdre son sourire. Castiel ne comprenait définitivement pas la raison de son appel. Mais il n'osait pas poser la question. Dean avait peut être d'autres choses à lui dire concernant leur nuit ensemble. Ou il souhaitait peut être dire à Castiel qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Ce serait cruel mais Castiel n'aurait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il doutait de pouvoir convaincre son ami de continuer à le voir. Il y avait enfin la possibilité que Dean n'ait pas apprécié les remarques que Castiel lui avait faites sur son manque de confiance. Il était terrifié que le jeune homme l'ait fait venir pour lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas précipité au comptoir pour commander ton café, je te l'aurais offert avec plaisir Cas … mais passons sur les détails techniques. Comment vas tu ?

Dean paraissait toujours sensiblement nerveux. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Je vais bien. Je … Dean, je peux te demander pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Tu … est ce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Il ne pouvait pas retarder plus longtemps l'échéance. Il devait poser la question et savoir. Dean le regarda une seconde, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il lui demandait avant de secouer vivement la tête. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagé.

\- Non Cas, non. J'avais juste envie de te voir. J'étais seul ce soir et … j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie d'un peu de compagnie. Rien de plus.

Castiel avait la sensation que son ami ne lui disait pas tout mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Il ne voulait surtout pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et risquer de l'énerver. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts d'une dispute après leur nuit ensemble. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise.

\- D'accord … c'est … je suis juste un peu surpris. Je pensais que tu choisirais Charlie pour ce genre de … de soirée.

Castiel ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il tentait ainsi de convaincre Dean qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour un café entre amis. Il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre son ami dire clairement qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il cherchait.

\- J'aurais pu l'appeler mais Charlie a une petite amie ces derniers temps et elle n'a plus vraiment de soirée de libre … et je ne dis pas que je t'ai appelé par défaut ou parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais envie de te voir.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé. Dean semblait sincère. Et même s'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement, il était tout de même rassuré. Il était temps pour lui à présent d'apprécier ce moment. Il regrettait depuis sa rencontre avec Dean de ne pas avoir plus d'expérience avec les autres. Il était maladroit et devait paraître stupide. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Ok alors … changeons de sujet d'accord ? Comment as tu rencontré Charlie ?

Dean sembla soulagé à son tour que son ami aborde un autre sujet. Il se racla la gorge avant de boire une gorgée de son café et de pousser un long soupire.

\- Je l'ai rencontré au bar quand j'ai commencé à y travailler. On est devenus amis rapidement … elle est comme mon pendant féminin. Et on a commencé à parler de nos vies et de nos expériences passées. C'est comme ça qu'on en est venu à discuter de notre désir de faire bouger les choses.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par l'engagement de Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même. Il estimait qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour choisir de venir en aide aux autres. Qu'il fallait être fort. Et même si Dean avait de nombreuses faiblesses, il restait sans nul doute une des personnes les plus fortes que Castiel avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Il regrettait simplement que le jeune homme ne soit pas capable de mener sa vie personnelle avec autant de courage qu'il ne menait sa vie en dehors.

\- Vous avez créé l'association ensemble ? Demanda t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur son ami.

Il avait envie d'en connaître le plus possible sur le jeune homme. Et il se doutait que c'était en partie du aux sensations que Dean avait fait naître en lui. Des sensations qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à analyser et qu'il refusait de définir pour le moment.

\- Avec Garth oui … c'était un ami à elle à la base. Il est … il est différent. Je crois que c'est la meilleure manière de le définir. Il est … parfois les gens ne le jugent pas correctement et prennent leurs distances mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'a jamais eu de mal à accepter sa bisexualité. Il a eu des petites amies et des petits amis. C'est … sa famille l'a rejeté dès le début et c'est Charlie qui l'a pris sous son aile. Elle l'a hébergé durant un moment. Et il était tout naturel pour lui de venir nous aider quand on a créé l'association.

Castiel acquiesça avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Garth. Il lui avait semblé être quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux et gentil. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer devenir ami avec lui. La seule fois où il l'avait vu, Charlie avait laissé sous entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean. Castiel avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie. Mais il se demandait à présent s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ce que la jeune femme avait dit.

\- Charlie m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi … Garth je veux dire, expliqua t-il sans regarder Dean.

Ce dernier éclata alors de rire et pendant une seconde, il sembla incapable de retrouver son calme. Castiel reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit enfin capable de parler à nouveau.

\- Garth aime tout le monde. Il est incapable d'être en colère contre quelqu'un ou même de s'énerver. Il est comme ça … mais crois moi, il n'est pas amoureux de moi. On est amis. Rien de plus.

« Comme nous » songea Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Et cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Des sentiments qu'il faisait un effort pour ignorer. Mais qui continuait de le hanter. Castiel n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il était incapable de savoir si c'était ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de son ami. Mais il supposait que ça en était proche. Il déglutit avec peine et pria pour que ce qui se passait dans sa tête ne se lise pas sur son visage. Il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer Dean.

\- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec lui alors ? Demanda Castiel.

Il se détestait à cet instant précis parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui le poussait à poser cette question. La jalousie. Elle n'était définitivement pas la bienvenue. Dean ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait le droit de sortir avec qui bon lui semblait. Garth ou un autre.

\- Jamais non. On a échangé un baiser une fois … mais c'était pour le nouvel an alors ça ne compte pas. J'ai aussi embrassé Charlie mais on était ivre tous les deux.

Dean semblait amusé par ses souvenirs. Castiel n'en avait aucun de ce genre. Il n'avait pas d'histoires à raconter sur des moments drôles partagés avec des amis. Il avait un an de plus que Dean mais il n'avait rien vécu de significatif. A l'inverse du jeune homme, il avait été un solitaire jusqu'à très récemment.

\- Je peux te demander ce qui t'a poussé à t'engager activement ? A fonder cette association ? Demanda t-il, convaincu qu'il devait continuer à parler pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie qui le menaçait.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay, j'ai aussi compris que les choses ne seraient probablement pas simples pour moi. Mais je refusais de me cacher après la mort de mon père. Je voulais vivre et je me fichais de ce que les gens en penseraient. J'ai eu la chance de ne jamais avoir été confronté à des personnes déterminées à me faire payer mes choix de vie.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour boire une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre.

\- Comme tout le monde, j'entendais ce qui se passait à la télé … je lisais les horreurs qu'on infligeait à des gens comme moi partout dans le monde et … je me disais à chaque fois que j'avais de la chance. Mais que d'autres n'en avaient pas. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je devais faire quelque chose. Ce n'est que lorsque Jason … avec lui, je n'avais pas le temps. Mais quand on s'est séparés, j'ai décidé de me lancer.

\- C'est admirable, assura Castiel, sincèrement.

Il vit les joues de Dean prendre une adorable teinte rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait du mal à accepter les compliments. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'il manquait clairement de confiance en lui. Castiel se promit alors de le complimenter le plus souvent possible.

\- Ce qui est admirable, ce sont tous ces jeunes qui sont rejetés ou maltraités en raison de leur différence et qui s'en sortent à force de courage. Ce sont eux les héros Cas. Il est tellement facile de céder à la colère quand on a subi la cruauté des gens … mais la plupart en sortent remplis d'amour et d'espoir et … je les admire.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean refusait de voir que son engagement était incroyable. Qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à se montrer aussi forts. A se battre pour les autres. Mais il était totalement aveugle et ne voyait pas ses propres qualités. Il était en revanche totalement lucide sur celles des autres. Il semblait penser que ce n'était pas grâce à lui que les jeunes dont ils s'occupaient s'en sortaient indemnes. Il ne voyait pas le rôle qu'il jouait dans leur vie. A quel point il était important.

\- Je ne doute pas de leur courage Dean mais … ce que tu fais … ce que Charlie, Garth et toi vous faites, c'est incroyable. C'est héroïque. J'aimerais avoir ton courage. J'aimerais avoir ta foi.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Il emprisonna ensuite sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla durant quelques secondes. Castiel avait conscience que c'était en raison de quelque chose qu'il avait dit mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de soupirer longuement.

\- C'est juste … quand tu dis que tu aimerais avoir ma foi … ce n'est pas … je n'ai plus la foi depuis longtemps Cas. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà eu. Ma mère était croyante. Elle me répétait souvent, quand j'étais petit, que les anges veillaient sur moi constamment. Je la croyais parce que tous les enfants croient leurs parents quand ils ont quatre ans. Après sa mort, j'ai prié. Je priais même tous les soirs pour qu'on me la rende. J'ai perdu la foi en grandissant. Parce que j'ai compris que Dieu ne pouvait pas exister et laisser les hommes bons mourir sans rien faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que le monde qu'il avait créé soit devenu ce qu'il est. Alors non Cas … je n'ai pas la foi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait grandi avec des parents extrêmement religieux. Il avait été au catéchisme et avait écouté des prêtres lui parler de Dieu une fois par semaine. Ses parents le forçaient à assister à la messe tous les dimanches. Il continuait à croire en Lui. Il aimait l'idée de Son existence. Mais Castiel ne croyait plus à la religion. Il ne croyait plus qu'elle était bienveillante. Les gens qui l'exerçaient et la suivaient aveuglément finissaient inévitablement par devenir intolérants. Castiel croyait en Dieu mais en un Dieu qui aimait tous les Hommes. Pas en celui que ses parents vénéraient bêtement.

\- Il existe plusieurs manifestations de la foi Dean. Elle peut être dirigée vers Dieu mais aussi vers l'humanité … le monde et les gens qui le peuplent. Que tu ne crois pas en Dieu ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas la foi … juste que la tienne est différente de la mienne.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel ne voyait pas comment se montrer plus clair. Il but une gorgée de café pour occuper ses mains et s'empêcher de saisir celles de Dean qui reposaient devant lui sur la table. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le convaincre mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais ses fractures semblaient plus visibles que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais il savait que Dean refuserait de lui en parler.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir foi en l'humanité Cas. Plus maintenant … les hommes ne sont pas bons. Ils ne sont pas charitables. Ils sont méchants … cruels et intolérants. Quelqu'un a dit : l'homme est un loup pour l'homme … il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.

Castiel le trouvait bien défaitiste. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui semblait si déterminé à se battre. Cela ne collait pas au personnage. Il avait la sensation que Dean avait perdu espoir en quelques jours. Qu'il avait baissé les bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu autant le bouleverser.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que tous les hommes sont bons parce que ce serait un mensonge … mais ils en existent quelques uns qui le sont tout de même. Ton frère et Jess … Charlie, Garth … toi. Regarde ce que vous accomplissez quotidiennement … regarde tout ce que vous avez déjà fait et dis moi que ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il existe des gens bons dans ce monde.

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules mais ne protesta pas. Castiel savait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il acceptait ses propos uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entrer en conflit avec lui. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Castiel se promit d'arriver à changer son opinion au fil des jours. C'était un peu paradoxal. Dean lui avait été présenté pour l'aider à accepter ses choix et à prendre sa vie en mains. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui ressentait le besoin d'aider le jeune homme. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Car cela lui donnait un but. Une raison de se battre. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas rechuter et retourner se cacher de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Tu crois en Dieu alors ? Demanda finalement Dean en relevant la tête et en joignant ses mains sur la table.

Castiel les observa une seconde. Il avait des doigts élégants. Longs et fins. Castiel avait toujours aimé regarder les mains des hommes. Ca n'avait jamais été sexuel avant. Mais avec Dean, il savait le plaisir qu'elles pouvaient procurer. A quel point elles étaient puissantes mais aussi délicates. A l'image de l'homme à qui elles appartenaient.

\- Je crois en une puissance supérieure oui. Dieu est un terme réducteur. Il a été inventé par des hommes qui se sont ensuite servis de lui pour asservir les croyants. La force en laquelle je crois est différente de celle qu'ils prêchent. Elle est amour et bienveillance. Elle ne nous juge pas. Elle veille sur nous et nous guide. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais c'est quelque chose qui me réconforte.

\- Je t'envie, tu sais.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas ce que Dean pouvait avoir à lui envier. Il avait une vie ordinaire et ennuyeuse. Le jeune homme, en revanche, avait déjà vécu des choses excitantes. Il avait des amis et un frère qu'il aimait. C'était Castiel qui enviait Dean et non l'inverse.

\- J'envie ton innocence et ta … ta naïveté. Ne le prend pas mal surtout, ce n'est pas une critique. C'est ce qui fait de toi l'homme que tu es mais … c'est quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps.

Castiel savait que Dean était très jeune quand il avait rencontré Jason. Et très jeune également quand son petit ami l'avait brutalement laissé tomber. Il trouvait cela triste. Dean aurait mérité d'être comme n'importe quel homme de son âge. Insouciant et joyeux. Optimiste. Mais il avait été le témoin de trop de souffrance pour ne pas être devenu extrêmement lucide sur le monde qui l'entourait. Cela avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'engagé et de généreux. Mais également quelqu'un de triste et de blessé. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui répéter encore et encore combien il était merveilleux. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un ami faisait. Il se retint.

\- Mais changeons de sujet … et parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Est ce que ça te dirait de participer à nos groupes de discussion à l'association ? Ca te permettrait de rencontrer du monde et de te faire de nouveaux amis.

Castiel n'était pas forcément opposé à l'idée mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Assumer son homosexualité avec Dean et Sam était une chose. Mais en parler ouvertement avec des étrangers était plus compliqué. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de rencontrer du monde mais il voulait le faire à son rythme. Il ne voulait surtout pas se précipiter.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, souffla t-il un peu honteux.

Dean semblait nettement plus joyeux à présent. Parfaitement à l'aise maintenant qu'ils avaient changé de sujet. Castiel se demandait combien de force cela lui prenait de jouer en permanence un rôle. S'il avait fini par ne plus savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il vivait dans le déni alors même qu'il encourageait tout le monde à se montrer parfaitement honnêtes. Il était paradoxal. Mais Castiel savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente idée et … je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est la mienne. Je le dis parce que c'est le cas. Tu as besoin de rencontrer d'autres personnes dans ta situation. De partager ton expérience et de voir de tes propres yeux qu'on peut vivre bien tout en étant la personne qu'on est.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce que des étrangers pouvaient lui apporter dans sa situation. Il avait des amis et il ne se sentait pas seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de monde pour lui dire quoi faire. Ou comment vivre sa vie.

\- Je t'ai toi pour ça … et peut être Charlie si elle veut bien m'écouter. Je suis même prêt à parler avec Garth mais … je ne serais pas à l'aise avec un groupe entier de gens. Je ne dis pas que je ne le serais jamais mais juste que je … je n'en suis pas capable pour le moment.

Dean tendit alors la main dans sa direction et la posa sur la sienne. Castiel fit de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui lui remonta aussitôt le bras. Il ignora également la douceur de la main de Dean contre le dessus de la sienne. Il ne put en revanche pas ne pas regarder les doigts de son ami qui était serrés autour des siens. Sa peau était plus foncée que la sienne. Sa main plus grande. Il avait des tâches de rousseur dessus.

\- Garth et Charlie seront ravis de t'aider. Ils sont géniaux et … je suis là pour toi, tu le sais. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je te le promets.

Dean était parfaitement sincère et Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur sa volonté de l'aider. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Le jeune homme avait développé des sentiments pour son ami et même s'il était définitivement trop tôt pour parler d'amour, ils étaient là. Ils seraient peut être renforcés par la présence fréquente de Dean dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas là le plus important. Il devait se concentrer sur lui pour le moment. Et sur sa mission. Celle d'aider son ami à prendre enfin confiance en lui. Si Dean parvenait à l'aider, il finirait peut être par croire qu'il était important. Qu'il comptait. Et qu'il pouvait faire des choses biens pour les gens qui l'entouraient.

\- Merci pour tout Dean. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, avoua t-il.

Dean lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Et moi je suis content que les choses ne soient pas … plus compliquées entre nous après l'autre nuit.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami aborde le sujet. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment en parler sans révéler à quel point il se sentait bouleversé. A quel point cette nuit avait changé sa vie. Il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Elles ne le sont pas hein Cas ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes avant de secouer finalement la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus encore les choses.

\- Non, elles ne le sont pas. Je … je ne t'ai pas menti l'autre jour. Je savais ce que je faisais et je ne regrette rien. Mais … j'étais inquiet … inquiet que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami et … je suis soulagé maintenant. Parce que je pense sincèrement que tu pourras m'aider et que tu es le seul à en être capable.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant te reposer sur moi … je pourrais … je pourrais te décevoir.

Castiel posa sa main libre sur celle de Dean et la serra une seconde. Il garda ses yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme pour donner à ses propos un peu plus de poids encore.

\- Non, Dean, non. Ne parle pas comme ça s'il te plait.

Il attendit que son ami dise quelque chose mais devant son silence, il se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu refuses de voir ce que tu es capable de m'apporter mais laisse moi en être juge. Personne ne peut dire ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je suis optimiste et tu finiras par l'être toi aussi. Pour le moment, contente toi de me croire.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il y avait encore du travail à faire pour convaincre Dean mais ils avançaient dans la bonne direction.

\- Alors pas de groupe de discussion ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

Ils avaient toujours les mains jointes mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de relâcher celle de Dean tant que son ami ne le lui demanderait pas. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. Et peu importait que ce ne soit pas un geste « amical ». Il n'y avait pas vraiment de témoins autour d'eux. Personne n'allait les juger.

\- Pas pour le moment.

Dean acquiesça avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire à Castiel.

\- C'est dommage tu sais … j'en anime la plupart et je suis irrésistible quand je prends la parole … tout le monde rit à mes blagues.

\- Par politesse Dean … uniquement pour ne pas te vexer, plaisanta Castiel aussitôt.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était facile de discuter avec le jeune homme. Il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux pour lire sa gentillesse et sa volonté de faire le bien autour de lui. Castiel aimait la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient plaisanter ensemble.

\- Peut être mais il y a également des gâteaux à ces réunions … Garth est souvent pris d'une frénésie pâtissière quand on doit se réunir. Certains sont même mangeables.

\- Certains ?

\- Si tu acceptes de venir, je te dirais lesquels sont sans risques.

Castiel sourit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Dean tenait absolument à ce qu'il vienne à ces réunions. Elles lui seraient sans doute bénéfiques mais le jeune homme devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il devait lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée avant.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, assura t-il.

Dean hocha alors la tête.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Castiel acquiesça à son tour puis prit une grande inspiration. Il avait envie de terminer son café mais cela supposait qu'il relâche la main de Dean. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Bien au contraire. Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de pouvoir continuer à la tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et le simple fait que cette idée lui traverse l'esprit en disait une nouvelle fois long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il l'ignora aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Tu as suivi un formation pour savoir quoi dire ? Tu as demandé des conseils à des professionnels ? Demanda Castiel, curieux.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non pas vraiment. Je sais que certains psychologues savent de quoi ils parlent et veulent vraiment aider leurs patients mais ce n'est pas ce dont ces jeunes ont besoin. Ils ne veulent pas entendre de termes médicaux ou des platitudes qui ne les aident pas. Ils sont le plus souvent méfiants et la simple évocation d'une quelconque médication les ferait fuir. Ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui les écoute. De quelqu'un qui les comprend et sait exactement ce qu'ils traversent. Ils ont besoin d'une oreille attentive. Pas de quelqu'un payé pour les écouter et qui les oubliera dès qu'ils seront partis.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce que Dean cherchait à dire. Il était de son avis. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour le corps médical mais lui même s'imaginait mal aller voir un psychologue pour parler de ses problèmes. Il était plus simple de les confier à quelqu'un comme Dean. Quelqu'un qui avait affronté des épreuves plus ou moins similaires.

\- Ils comptent beaucoup pour toi n'est ce pas ?

Dean parlait des personnes de son association comme il parlait de ses amis. Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il connaisse les prénoms de chacun et qu'ils n'en aient pas oublié un seul. C'était encore une preuve de son attachement à ce qu'il faisait. De la sincérité de son engagement.

\- Ils sont importants … tous. Je … j'aime les voir évoluer et s'en sortir peu à peu. J'aime également avoir de leurs nouvelles ensuite. Ils sont tous différents. Leurs réactions sont différentes et il est impossible de prédire ce qu'ils feront. Mais en définitive, ils ont tous le même problème. Ils veulent être aimés et acceptés. Ils veulent simplement vivre leur vie et c'est ce que j'espère pouvoir les aider à faire.

\- Tu n'es jamais frustré de voir que le monde ne change pas ? Qu'il y aura toujours des personnes qui se feront rejeter ou maltraiter parce qu'ils sont différents ? Tu ne penses jamais à baisser les bras ?

Dean sembla avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses questions et Castiel le laissa faire. Il reporta son attention sur leurs mains jointes et sourit en regardant les doigts de Dean qui dépassaient sensiblement des siens.

\- Ca m'arrive oui … parfois, quand je regarde les informations ou que je lis le journal, j'ai envie de … j'ai envie de crier … j'ai envie de me mettre en colère et de m'en prendre directement à ceux qui font du mal à ces jeunes. Mais ensuite … je réalise que cela me conduirait probablement en prison et je ne pourrais plus rien faire une fois enfermé. Et oui, souvent, je me sens impuissant. Je sais que le monde ne changera pas du jour au lendemain et je sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer les mentalités des gens. Mais je refuse de baisser les bras parce que personne ne voudra prendre ma place. Et si j'arrête, alors ils seront seuls. Ils seront livrés à eux mêmes et ce n'est pas acceptable.

Castiel était totalement admiratif du courage du jeune homme. Il devait être décourageant parfois de voir que le monde continuait à rejeter les personnes différentes et que, quoi qu'on fasse, cela ne changerait peut être jamais. Mais Dean était toujours là. Il continuait de se battre et il était déterminé à ne jamais baisser les bras.

\- Quand j'ai des doutes ou quand je me sens juste résigné, j'en parle avec Charlie et elle a … elle a le don de me redonner le moral et de me remotiver avec quelques mots. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est important d'être entouré. On ne peut pas y arriver seul.

Castiel partageait son avis sur ce point. Il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de s'assumer s'il n'avait pas rencontré Sam et Dean. C'était parce qu'il n'était plus seul qu'il avait réussi à avancer. Il comprenait donc l'importance que pouvaient avoir Charlie et Garth dans la vie de son ami.

\- Et puis tu sais, il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir quelqu'un dont on s'est occupé refaire sa vie à l'extérieur et trouver le bonheur. Quand ça arrive, on comprend qu'on a eu raison de s'engager. Raison de croire qu'on pouvait le faire. Et alors tous les moments de désespoir sont oubliés. C'est comme ça.

\- C'est admirable, ajouta Castiel en souriant.

Dean haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules mais ne protesta pas. C'était un premier pas en avant. Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul client en plus d'eux dans le café. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux et Castiel en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ou qu'on puisse mal interpréter le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main. Il savait que des personnes les jugeraient sur ce simple geste de soutien. Que d'autres s'en prendraient à eux uniquement parce qu'ils ne l'acceptaient pas. C'était sa vie à présent. S'il choisissait de vivre ouvertement son homosexualité, il allait devoir en accepter les risques. Il ne rencontrerait pas que des gens bien intentionnés. Que ce soit dans sa vie de tous les jours ou dans le monde professionnel. Il serait regardé de travers. Il serait jugé et sans doute insulté parfois. Mais il refusait de se cacher à nouveau. Pas après ce que Dean lui avait dit ce soir. Rien ne se serait simple pour lui mais il allait se battre. Ne serait ce que pour se montrer digne de la foi que son ami avait visiblement en lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je me disais juste que rien ne sera simple pour moi à compter d'aujourd'hui.

\- Cas, intervint Dean d'une voix douce.

\- Non, c'est important que je le sache et … je l'accepte. Je suis prêt. Enfin … peut être pas totalement prêt mais … je vais y arriver.

Dean sembla satisfait par ce qu'il entendait et Castiel lui adressa alors un large sourire. Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux et Castiel eut la sensation que le temps suspendait son cours. Il oublia le monde qui l'entourait et se concentra sur les yeux verts de son ami. Sur le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Sur son visage au dessin délicat. Il oublia ses doutes et ses sentiments. Dean le regardait dans les yeux et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Leur petit moment fut brusquement interrompu quand le téléphone de Dean se mit brutalement à sonner dans sa poche. Le jeune homme sursauta alors et retira sa main de celles de son ami pour prendre son portable. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait et colla son autre main contre son oreille.

\- Allo ?

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui et lut la surprise sur son visage. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'autre bout du fil mais de toute évidence, Dean ne s'était pas attendu à son appel.

\- Où ça ? D'accord, d'accord, calme toi. Oui je t'entends mais je … est ce que c'est grave ?

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. De toute évidence, Dean ne recevait pas de bonne nouvelles. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que cela concerne Sam. Il se pencha alors en direction de Dean et tenta d'entendre la voix de la personne qui lui parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que disent les médecins ?

La question arracha un frisson à Castiel. C'était sérieux. Dean avait le visage tendu et les yeux sombres. Il ne semblait plus avoir conscience de la présence de son ami en face de lui. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il entendait.

\- D'accord, parfait je … je serais là d'ici quelques minutes mais … non calme toi. Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Je viens tout de suite. Parfait. Rappelle moi si tu as besoin.

Sur ces mots, Dean raccrocha son téléphone. Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes avant de jurer brutalement entre ses dents et de donner un coup de poing sur la table. Castiel sursauta et recula aussitôt. Le seul autre client du café leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

Le jeune homme se passa une main qui tremblait sur le visage avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et de se lever de sa chaise. Il sembla chercher une seconde quelque chose du regard avant de s'éloigner de la table sans un mot. Castiel eut besoin d'un instant pour se mettre en action à son tour. Il se leva finalement de sa chaise et rejoignit son ami à l'extérieur. Il était au bord de la route et faisait signe à un taxi de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

\- Dean ! L'appela Castiel.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. C'était presque comme s'il était surpris de le trouver là.

\- Garth a été agressé, déclara t-il d'une voix froide.

Castiel sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort encore dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit avec peine et s'approcha de son ami. Un taxi venait tout juste de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Dean ouvrit la portière mais ne monta pas immédiatement dedans.

\- Il est dans un sale état et … les médecins pensent qu'il va s'en sortir mais je … je dois aller le voir Cas et je …

\- Je vais venir avec toi, le coupa Castiel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait même pas hésité une seconde. Il avait envie d'être là pour son ami. Il pouvait sentir que la nouvelle l'avait totalement bouleversé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul. Une fois à l'hôpital, il se ferait discret. Charlie serait sans doute là elle aussi. Mais pour le moment, il était tout ce que Dean avait.

\- Mais … tes révisions ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel se fichait totalement d'échouer à son devoir. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Aider Dean était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. Je viens avec toi et je ne te laisserais pas me convaincre du contraire.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis monta dans le taxi. Castiel prit place à côté de lui et laissa le jeune homme indiquer le nom de l'hôpital où ils se rendaient. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- S'il … je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il …

\- Chut Dean, ne dis pas ça. Garth est fort et il va s'en sortir.

Castiel ne pouvait pas faire de promesses mais il savait que son ami avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'avait vu Garth qu'une fois mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit. Et le fait que des personnes s'en soient prises à lui le rendait fou de rage. C'était une nouvelle fois la preuve que ce monde n'avait rien d'autre à leur apporter qu'un peu plus de souffrance à chaque fois.

\- C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, confia Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sentait qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il aurait voulu trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Il espérait que sa présence suffirait à apaiser un tant soit peu le jeune homme. Il lui saisit la main à nouveau pour établir un contact avant d'hocher la tête lentement.

\- Je sais Dean … je sais. Et crois moi, je suis sûr qu'il le sait lui aussi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête à son tour avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui. Castiel utilisa ce temps pour adresser une prière silencieuse à cette force supérieure à laquelle il croyait. Il lui demanda de veiller sur Garth et de s'assurer qu'il guérirait de ses blessures. Il lui demanda enfin de garder un œil sur Dean et de se montrer enfin clément avec lui. Il n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'on l'entendait mais le simple fait de s'adresser à lui le soulagea sensiblement. Et lui redonna un peu de force. Il allait en avoir besoin.


	11. Révolte

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre (dans le précédent, j'ai constaté que j'avais noté 14ème chapitre, bien sûr, c'était une erreur et je suis sûre que vous l'avez tous corrigé de vous même).**

 **Merci de vos commentaires et de votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : qui, comme moi, a vu le premier épisode de la saison 11 ? Supernatural enfin de retour !**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Follow me de Muse**

 **Chapitre 11 : Révolte**

 _« Soyez révolté, méchant si vous le désirez, criez, pleurez mais ne vous cachez pas au fond de votre détresse comme les fous se cachent dans leur folie »_

 _Marie Claire Blais_

Dean était fou de rage. Mais également, fou d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Ce n'était pas la première qu'une personne que Dean connaissait finissait à l'hôpital. Mais jamais avant, ça n'avait pas été quelqu'un dont il avait été aussi proche. Un ami. L'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Garth était un garçon étrange. Quand Dean l'avait rencontré, il avait pensé qu'il serait impossible pour lui de l'apprécier. De s'entendre avec lui et de devenir son ami. Il le trouvait trop excentrique. Trop extraverti et trop gentil. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de le regarder comme s'il savait toujours que Dean lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'il pouvait l'aider et le ferait même si Dean s'y opposait. Il détestait également la manière que Garth avait de le prendre dans ses bras sans raison apparente.

Dean avait d'abord pensé que le jeune homme était amoureux de lui. Ou au moins physiquement attiré par lui. Il savait comment gérer ces situations. Il lui suffisait de donner à Garth ce qu'il voulait. Il le lui avait dit clairement. Avait offert de partager une nuit avec lui. Il avait même laissé sous entendre qu'il s'agirait là de la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Garth n'avait alors pas eu la réaction qu'il avait attendu de lui. Il n'avait pas dit oui. Il n'avait pas dit non non plus. Il s'était contenté d'éclater de rire.

Dean avait été vexé bien sûr. Mais rapidement, il avait compris son erreur. Garth ne se comportait pas comme ça avec lui parce qu'il avait envie de lui. C'était sa manière d'être avec tout le monde. C'était sa façon de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il les appréciait. Rien de plus. Et quand Dean avait enfin accepté cet état de fait, ils étaient devenus amis. Charlie, Garth et lui formaient un trio que rien n'avait réussi à séparer. Un trio que leur amitié rendait plus fort.

Dean aimait Garth et il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

Il avait toujours su que quelque chose de semblable pourrait arriver. Ils prenaient des risques en gérant leur association. Ils prenaient des risques en organisant des manifestations publiques. Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait la cible de ces monstres. C'était lui leur porte parole. Lui dont le visage avait été affiché dans les journaux. Garth était généralement en retrait. Pas parce qu'il avait peur mais parce qu'il était trop gentil pour être directement exposé à la lumière de la sorte. Dean avait voulu le protéger.

Et il avait échoué lamentablement. Car Garth avait été la cible d'une agression ignoble et Dean ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait choisir de s'en prendre à quelqu'un incapable de se défendre. A quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Quelqu'un qui continuait de croire que le monde changerait. Que les gens étaient bons et que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Dean aurait voulu être à sa place. Il aurait voulu qu'on s'en prenne à lui à la place. Il aurait alors su quoi faire. Comment réagir. Mais avec Garth allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, il était totalement perdu.

Il ne devait son salut qu'à la présence de Castiel à côté de lui. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal. Ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour que le jeune homme suffise à le faire se sentir mieux. Ils étaient tout juste amis. Ils avaient couché ensemble mais jamais avant Dean n'avait tissé de lien particulier avec ses partenaires. Mis à part Jason bien sûr. Mais c'était différent. Ils avaient formé un couple. Castiel et lui n'étaient pas ensemble.

Dean aurait du refuser de le laisser venir. Il aurait du affronter cela seul. Charlie l'attendait à l'hôpital et il savait qu'elle le soutiendrait. Castiel serait sans doute de trop. Mais Dean l'avait laissé monter dans le taxi avec lui. Il lui avait laissé prendre sa main. Et maintenant, il s'appuyait sur lui pour ne pas se sentir trop mal. Castiel lui faisait ressentir des choses qui l'effrayaient. Parce qu'elles faisaient écho à des souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oublier.

Dean aurait du choisir ce moment pour s'écarter de son ami et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pourtant, il en fut incapable. Il choisit donc de mettre son attitude étrange sur le compte du choc reçu. Il avait des choses plus importantes à gérer pour le moment. Garth devait être sa priorité. Ses sentiments pour Castiel passaient au second plan. Il prendrait le temps d'y penser sérieusement quand il se serait assuré que son meilleur ami allait bien.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, Dean relâcha la main de Castiel et paya le chauffeur. Il sortit ensuite du véhicule sans un mot et prit la direction de la double porte devant lui. Castiel était sur ses talons mais Dean ne se retourna pas pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait. Ou même pour lui dire de partir. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Charlie les attendait en plein milieu des urgences, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Dean s'approcha d'elle rapidement et l'attrapa par les bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de lui à cet instant. Elle avait connu Garth avant lui. Il avait été son ami avant de devenir le sien. Elle l'aimait comme un frère et son agression avait du être un choc plus rude encore pour elle.

Charlie se laissa faire sans protester et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Dean la laissa pleurer durant quelques secondes. Il entendit Castiel s'approcher à son tour et il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il avait laissé son ami venir mais sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise à présent. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Uniquement parce que sa proximité le faisait se sentir mieux. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir.

Quand Charlie eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, elle recula et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que Castiel était là. Dean n'avait pas envie de le lui dire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Et parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle en penserait. Les idées qu'elle se ferait aussitôt.

« Aurait elle tort ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête. Dean l'ignora. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les réflexions de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que les médecins disent ?

Charlie essuya ses joues du revers de la main et haussa les épaules. Dean ne l'avait que rarement vu pleurer depuis qu'il la connaissait. Charlie était incroyablement forte. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé, elle ne craquait jamais. Ne se laissait jamais abattre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ils s'en étaient pris à un de ses amis. Et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour affronter cette épreuve sans craquer totalement.

\- Ils ne disent pas grand chose. Garth a été salement amoché. Ils parlent d'une commotion cérébrale. Ils veulent le garder cette nuit. Ils redoutent une hémorragie et … Dean, ils lui ont cassé le bras … et la cheville et … pourquoi ?

Dean n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il n'en existait probablement aucune. Garth avait simplement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était souvent ainsi que les choses arrivaient. Les monstres qui s'en étaient pris à lui ne l'avaient pas ciblé particulièrement. Ils avaient juste voulu faire passer un message. Et ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Ca aurait du être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Charlie et je … je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Il est fort et il va se battre. Il ne laissera pas ses salopards gagner.

Charlie hocha la tête, visiblement convaincue. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Garth pouvait sembler faible. Mais il était au moins aussi fort qu'eux. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Il allait s'en sortir et son agression ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Personne ne parviendrait à le faire douter de lui. De ce qu'il était. Jamais il ne perdrait sa foi en l'humanité. C'était ce qui faisait de Garth quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Je sais Dean … je suis juste … je suis morte de trouille et je …

Charlie s'interrompit alors et tourna le visage. Elle posa ses yeux sur Castiel et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Oh euh … bonjour, bafouilla t-elle.

Dean savait qu'elle était surprise de le trouver là. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner avec des hommes avec lesquels il avait couchés. Il devait lui expliquer sa présence avant qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées.

\- On buvait un café ensemble quand tu as appelé, expliqua t-il rapidement.

Charlie reporta alors son attention sur lui et inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle semblait se faire de fausses idées et Dean détestait cela. Parce que cela lui rappelait que la présence de Castiel n'avait rien d'innocent. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait insisté pour venir seul. Et si Charlie elle même trouvait cela étrange alors cela tendait à prouver qu'il y avait plus. Qu'il existait une raison à sa venue que Dean voulait à tout prix ignorer.

\- Je devrais peut être y aller maintenant. Je … je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence soit la bienvenue, avança Castiel qui était visiblement mal à l'aise.

Dean ressentit alors un pincement au cœur qu'il ne voulait surtout pas analyser. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme partir. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et refusait de se poser la question. Mais il savait qu'au départ de Castiel, il finirait par craquer. Et il devait rester fort. Pour Charlie.

\- Non, reste s'il te plait, lança t-il sans trop s'en rendre compte. Je … j'aimerais assez que tu restes si tu le peux.

Dean n'aimait pas supplier. Il n'aimait pas paraître aussi faible. Mais il s'en fichait pour le moment.

\- Je … commença Castiel.

\- Reste s'il te plait. Je suis désolée si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je suis … je suis surprise de te voir là mais je suis content que Dean ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi sur qui compter. Alors ne pars pas, le coupa Charlie.

Dean aimait sa meilleure amie comme une sœur. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle savait toujours ce dont il avait besoin même quand lui l'ignorait. Elle prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Elle était plus lucide que lui. Et elle ne ressentait aucune jalousie à l'égard de Castiel. Elle n'en voulait pas à Dean de ne pas avoir besoin d'elle mais de Castiel.

\- D'accord, je reste, accepta finalement ce dernier après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean en fut considérablement soulagé. Il adressa un large sourire à Castiel puis déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Charlie. Il la prit ensuite par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il la fit s'asseoir puis prit place à côté d'elle. Après un moment d'hésitations, Castiel s'installa de l'autre côté de Charlie. Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Ils t'ont dit quand on pourra le voir ?

Charlie ricana une seconde tristement avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de sa famille et ils refusent de laisser entrer quiconque n'est pas lié par le sang à lui. Et … j'ai eu beau leur dire qu'il n'avait aucune famille, ils refusent de m'écouter. Je ne sais pas si … je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils savent ce qu'il est ou s'ils ne font que suivre le règlement. Mais je sais qu'ils n'accepteront pas.

Dean ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Il savait bien qu'il était imprudent de laisser entre n'importe qui dans la chambre de Garth après ce qui s'était passé. Mais il savait également que son agression n'intéresserait personne. Il n'y aurait pas d'enquête. Pas d'arrestations. Garth était un nom de plus sur une longue liste de gens qui avait subi la même chose. Et parce qu'il était gay, tout le monde s'en fichait. Le personnel n'agissait pas ainsi pour la sécurité de Garth. Ils le faisaient pour leur faire payer à tous leur choix de vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Et Dean s'y était opposé à chaque fois. Les premiers temps, il s'était confronté à des refus. Il avait tenté de tirer des ficelles. Contacté des avocats qu'il savait enclin à l'aider. Il avait même consulté son frère. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de plus. Jusqu'au jour où il était tombé sur le docteur Carlson. Il l'avait écouté et avait accepté de le laisser voir sa patiente. En buvant un café quelques heures plus tard, Steve – il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle docteur Carlson – lui avait confié qu'il était gay lui aussi. Qu'il savait exactement ce qu'on ressentait quand on se retrouvait confronté à l'intolérance des gens. Lui même avait choisi de cacher qui il était pour conserver son emploi. Mais il était déterminé à les aider. Depuis, Dean l'appelait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'un service. Steve n'était pas réellement un ami. Ils n'avaient pas non plus couché ensemble même si Dean savait que le jeune médecin ne serait pas opposé à cette idée. Il était un allié dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il refusait de gâcher cela pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Même s'il savait que cela serait probablement mémorable.

\- Je vais appeler Steve … voir s'il peut faire quelque chose pour nous.

Charlie sourit en levant la tête vers lui. Dean vit du coin de l'oeil Castiel froncer les sourcils. Il devait probablement se demander qui était Steve. Et quel était la nature de sa relation avec Dean. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Il est au bloc pour le moment. Mais l'infirmière de garde m'a promis de le faire venir dès qu'il aurait terminé.

Dean sourit à son tour. Steve était leur seule chance d'accéder à la chambre de Garth. Mais ils allaient devoir se montrer patients. Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête puis s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur la chaise en plastique sous ses fesses. Il avait toujours sensiblement mal entre les jambes. Sa soirée avec Scott lui semblait incroyablement loin. Il avait pourtant couché avec lui seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris de plaisir avec lui. Et repenser à cette expérience le rendait vaguement nauséeux. Il posa alors le regard sur Castiel. Son ami le regardait avec douceur et gentillesse. Il avait eu un regard similaire quand ils avaient couché ensemble. Castiel était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de délicat et d'innocent. Dean aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Ca aurait sans doute été une bonne chose.

« Alors ne lutte pas contre » suggéra Sam dans sa tête.

Dean ignora la voix de son frère. Il adressa un sourire à Castiel à la place et reporta son attention sur les allées et venues des gens autour d'eux.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils attendirent en silence mais il avait mal au dos et aux jambes quand Steve apparut enfin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt pour venir à sa rencontre.

Steve était un homme séduisant. Grand et élancé, il avait tout pour plaire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et attachés derrière sa tête dans une longue queue de cheval. Il n'avait pas le look d'un médecin. Plutôt d'une star de la musique. Mais il était doué dans son métier. Et incroyablement délicat avec ses patients. Dean l'aimait beaucoup.

\- Dean, lança Steve quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main. Il aurait préféré le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était soulagé de le voir. Mais il refusait de mettre sa couverture en danger. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son seul allié dans cet hôpital. Peut être devrait il trouver un autre moyen de le remercier. Il savait ce que Steve choisirait si toutefois il lui posait la question. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ca ne le serait jamais.

\- Tu peux nous aider ? Demanda t-il sans prendre la peine d'expliquer la situation.

Steve hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je peux. Donne moi juste son nom et je ferais en sorte de vous faire entrer dans sa chambre. Mais juste pour quelques minutes. Je doute de pouvoir obtenir plus.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Charlie et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Il regarda son amie se lever et courir dans sa direction. Castiel, quant à lui, resta assis sur sa chaise. Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui demander de les suivre dans la chambre de Garth. Il n'était pas non envisageable de le laisser seul dans la salle d'attente après avoir exigé qu'il reste. Il choisit de ne pas prendre de décisions pour le moment et attendit que Charlie soit à sa hauteur pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Les gens autour d'eux devaient imaginer qu'ils formaient un couple. Dean trouvait l'idée amusante. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour renforcer l'illusion.

\- Notre ami s'appelle Garth Fitzgerald. Il a été agressé ce soir et il … il a le bras et la cheville fracturés. Peut être une hémorragie cérébrale mais on refuse de nous en dire plus.

Steve acquiesça avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus. Dean se tourna alors à nouveau vers Castiel et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Son ami le fit sans hésiter.

\- Steve est un ami. Il travaille ici et nous a déjà aidé par le passé. Il va nous faire entrer dans la chambre de Garth, expliqua t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Garth. Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait Charlie. Et Dean et lui étaient à peine amis. Il ne devait pas se sentir à sa place. Et tout était de la faute du jeune homme. Il aurait du lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais du lui demander de rester. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le voir partir pour le moment. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Et c'était sans nul doute égoïste mais Dean n'avait pas la force de résister.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Dean l'ignora à nouveau et garda ses yeux rivés sur Castiel.

\- Je devrais peut être rentrer. Garth n'a certainement pas envie qu'un inconnu le voit dans cet état et je … je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici, rappela t-il d'une voix qui tremblait sensiblement.

Dean aurait probablement du saisir cette opportunité pour le laisser partir. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de lui demander de rester. Il avait Charlie et Steve. Il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais à mesure qu'il imaginait le départ de son ami, il sentait son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas connu quoi que ce soit de semblable depuis longtemps. Pas depuis Jason. Et cette simple idée aurait du l'alerter. Mais il était fatigué et il n'avait pas la force de s'interroger sur ce point.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de rester mais je … Cas, j'aimerais que tu …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Charlie choisissant ce moment pour s'écarter de lui et lui couper la parole.

\- Je vais appeler Gilda. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Dean laissa son amie s'éloigner, conscient qu'elle lui donnait une issue. Elle lui offrait une chance de parler avec Castiel sans témoins. Elle devinait toujours ce dont il avait besoin. C'était ce qui faisait que leur amitié était aussi forte. Aussi solide. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

\- Dean, je …

La voix de Castiel ramena le jeune homme à la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec lui. Celle qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder. Ou quelle direction il souhaitait lui donner. Il jouait gros sur ce moment. Il devait agir intelligemment. Bien sûr, cela sous entendait qu'il dise clairement à Castiel de partir. Mais son cœur avait d'autres projets en tête. Et son cerveau ne faisait pas la loi pour le moment. Sans doute parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer avec Garth.

\- Castiel, je … je sais que c'est sans doute trop te demander et … je m'en veux de te dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais je suis fatigué et terrifié et je me fiche de ce que cela fait de moi. Il faut que tu saches une chose Cas … à chaque fois que quelque chose de terrible arrive, Charlie est là pour moi et je suis là pour elle également. Mais quand elle a besoin de moi … quand elle a besoin de se reposer sur moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Généralement, Garth le fait sans hésiter mais il … je ne peux pas affronter cela seul Cas. J'ai besoin d'un ami et tu es le seul que j'ai … crois le ou non, mise à part Charlie et Garth, je n'ai pas d'amis. Que toi … et … j'ai besoin que tu restes … si tu le veux bien.

Il en avait dit plus qu'il ne prévoyait de le faire mais il s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de se montrer honnête avec son ami. Il avait besoin de son soutien et de sa présence. Et peu importait les conclusions que Castiel en retirerait. Il ferait en sorte de lui prouver qu'il se trompait plus tard.

\- Dean, je veux t'aider crois moi … mais je ne veux pas que Garth se sente mal à l'aise à cause de moi … je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'imposer ma présence à tout le monde.

Castiel était honnête lui aussi. Dean le savait. Et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait également que Garth ne serait jamais gêné de sa présence. Bien au contraire. Il serait ravi de le voir aux côtés de Dean. Comme Charlie, le jeune homme faisait passer le bien être de son ami avant tout le reste. Et il avait envie de le voir soutenu et aimé. Même si les sentiments de Castiel à son égard ne pouvaient décemment pas être définis comme de l'amour.

« Tu es sûr de ça Dean ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête.

Oui, le jeune homme était convaincu. Tout comme il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas non plus amoureux de son ami.

Cette fois Sam ne dit rien mais Dean l'entendit rire longuement quelque part dans son cerveau. Il allait sérieusement devoir envisager de consulter un psychologue rapidement. Peut être un psychiatre.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème pour Garth, assura t-il alors.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier son acceptation. Dean aurait pu le remercier mais il n'en avait pas la force. Charlie choisit heureusement ce moment pour revenir et ils attendirent ensemble le retour de Steve.

Une fois que le médecin leur eut donné le numéro de chambre de leur ami et la permission d'aller le voir, ils ne se firent pas prier.

Garth était endormi quand ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Son bras fracturé était enfermé dans une attelle et ils pouvait deviner un plâtre sous le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures. Les salopards qui l'avaient agressé n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes avec lui.

Dean sentit alors la rage l'envahir et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il attrapa un plateau vide qui trainait sur la table de nuit et l'envoya de toutes ses forces s'écraser contre le mur en face de lui. Le bruit arracha un petit cri de surprise à Charlie alors que Castiel reculait d'un pas. Dean baissa aussitôt la tête et serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais été capable de maîtriser ses émotions dans pareilles circonstances. Il était furieux et révolté. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. S'il avait eu la personne responsable de l'état de Garth face à lui, il aurait probablement été incapable de ne pas le tuer. Et cela l'effrayait parfois.

Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que la violence ne résolvait aucun problème. Que ce n'était pas une réponse à ce type de situations. Il avait convaincu des victimes de ne pas chercher de vengeance. D'agir intelligemment et de façon constructive. Leur avait expliqué qu'une manifestation pacifiste était généralement bien mieux entendue. Il était hors de question de donner raison à ceux qui les voyaient comme des animaux.

Mais tendre l'autre joue avait ses limites. Et voir Garth couvert de blessures le faisait douter de ce qu'il avait prêché toutes ces années.

\- Les fils de putes ! Lâcha t-il alors en relevant la tête.

Charlie l'observait, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Castiel paraissait quant à lui totalement terrifié. Dean ne voulait pas les inquiéter ou leur faire peur. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … pourquoi ils ressentent le besoin de nous faire du mal … on ne fait rien d'illégal … on … on ne force personne à vivre la même vie que nous. On ne demande rien d'autre que de pouvoir exister tranquillement et ils … ils finiront par tous nous tuer ou par effrayer toutes les personnes qui hésitent encore à assumer ce qu'ils sont et ils … ils gagneront. Je … je ne peux pas les laisser gagner.

C'était sans nul doute la première fois qu'il doutait autant de ses chances de faire avancer les choses au moins à son niveau. Il avait toujours su que le monde ne changerait pas simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il était au moins capable de faire quelque chose de positif avant de mourir. A présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Pas même de sa propre utilité. Peut être était il temps pour lui de prendre les armes. De rendre coup pour coup. Peu importait qu'il finisse en prison ou à la morgue. Il en avait assez de rester impassible.

\- Dean, non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, protesta finalement Charlie après de longues secondes de silence.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea alors, surpris par son intervention. Ils partageaient la même vision des choses sur les méthodes à employer. Mais Charlie avait toujours été plus vindicative que lui. Et le fait qu'elle soit celle qui tentait de le raisonner avait quelque chose de tristement ironique.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance ? On se bat tous les jours pour faire entendre notre voix et ils continuent à nous attaquer. Ils tuent les nôtres et on reste là à sourire et à se rassembler pour montrer qu'on est pas d'accord. Mais on n'a aucune chance face à eux … aucune.

Dean savait bien que c'était la colère qui le faisait parler. A tête reposée ou si la personne allongée sur le lit n'avait pas été l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il aurait probablement tenu un autre discours. Mais il était à bout de force et pour la première fois de sa vie, il perdait espoir.

\- Si on s'en prend à eux directement … si on fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal, ils nous pointeront du doigt et cela ne fera que justifier leurs actes un peu plus. Non, Dean. Je ne te laisserais pas faire cette erreur. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher le travail accompli toutes ces années.

\- Quel travail Charlie ? Tu as vraiment la sensation que nous avons accompli le moindre progrès durant tout ce temps ?

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et fut incapable de répondre. Dean hocha alors la tête. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était vidé de toute énergie et avait la sensation d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la main que Castiel posa sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

\- Je sais que je suis sans doute mal placé pour vous donner des conseils mais je pense que Charlie a raison. Les choses ne changent peut être pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais mais elles changent tout de même. Si tu choisis de les attaquer comme eux nous attaquent, alors tu leur donneras raison. Tu leur donneras des munitions pour nous abattre. Et ils le feront le sourire aux lèvres et avec l'appui de la société toute entière. Mais en choisissant de rester calme et lucide, tu leur prouves que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux. Que nous sommes au dessus de tout ça. Rassemble du monde, proteste et fais entendre ta voix mais n'entre pas dans leur jeu. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent te voir faire.

Dean savait que Castiel avait raison. Et il était surpris de voir à quel point il était lucide sur la situation. Il fut également surpris d'entendre son ami choisir le pronom « nous » pour parler d'eux. Il s'incluait dans la bataille. Il venait de prendre parti et de faire un choix. Dean avait eu raison de lui dire de rester. Il avait besoin de lui pour rester lucide.

\- Ils ne m'écouteront pas, souligna t-il toutefois.

Castiel hocha la tête en resserrant son étreinte sur son épaule. Sa main était chaude même à travers le tissu de son tee shirt.

\- Non mais ils t'entendront et c'est déjà un début. Certains accepteront peut être de se montrer attentifs. Il te suffit de convaincre une personne Dean pour remporter une victoire. Ne sois pas trop exigeant. Tu l'as dit toi même. Le monde n'est pas encore prêt à changer. Mais certaines personnes s'indignent de ce qui se passe et c'est à eux que tu dois t'adresser. Eux que tu dois chercher à rallier à ta cause … à notre cause.

Dean hocha alors la tête à son tour. Les mots de Castiel lui faisaient un bien fou. Ils l'apaisaient comme personne n'en avait été capable avant. Et cela en disait probablement long sur eux. Sur ce qu'il existait entre eux. Mais le jeune homme était trop fatigué pour se battre contre les idées qui germaient dans sa tête.

« Peut être n'en as tu pas envie » suggéra Sam.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Si Garth t'entendait dire toutes ces choses, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il dirait, intervint finalement Charlie.

Dean reporta son attention sur elle. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que son ami serait déçu de l'entendre envisager la violence comme réponse. Il n'y avait personne de plus calme et maître de ses émotions que Garth. Il condamnait toute forme de violence et croyait dur comme fer aux réponses pacifistes qu'ils apportaient à chaque fois.

\- Il me dirait que je suis un idiot … et que j'ai tort je suppose.

\- Il te dirait tout ça oui et sans doute pas dans ces termes mais peu importe. Il te dirait de faire ce que tu sais le mieux faire et de te battre avec tes armes … pas les leurs. Et tu sais qu'il aurait raison.

Dean sourit faiblement en pensant à son ami et à toutes les fois où il avait prêché la non violence en faisant référence à son modèle, Gandhi.

\- Ne lui dis pas une fois qu'il sera réveillé … il n'a pas besoin que son égo soit encore plus énorme qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Charlie ricana une seconde et Dean sentit la rage qui le consumait s'envoler petit à petit. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Castiel et posa sa main sur celle que son ami avait toujours sur son épaule.

\- Merci, murmura t-il de sorte à ce que Charlie ne l'entende pas.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Dean laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement et s'écarta de son ami. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il devait reprendre les choses en mains et ne pas se laisser abattre. Il le devait à Garth et à toutes les personnes qui avaient été victimes avant lui de la haine de ceux qui ne les comprenaient pas.

\- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire, lança t-il.

Ils n'avaient jamais établis de hiérarchie au sein de leur association. Mais Dean était généralement celui qui établissait les plans. Celui qui prenait les initiatives. Il n'avait pas peur que son nom soit inscrit dans les journaux ou que son visage soit connu de tous. Il acceptait parfaitement le rôle de leader que Charlie et Garth semblaient enclins à lui donner.

\- On va rassembler tout le monde demain. Je veux que Sam soit là également s'il le veut bien. On aura besoin de ses conseils si toutefois les choses dégénèrent. Je veux des pancartes et des banderoles mais je ne veux aucune insulte. On revendique mais on n'accuse pas. Il faudra fixer une date et … je pense que le commissariat de police sera l'endroit idéal pour manifester. Je veux des photos de Garth et de ses blessures. Je veux que les gens voient ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je veux qu'ils se sentent tous responsables de son agression. Que leur passivité les fasse se sentir coupable. Et je veux qu'il y ait des journalistes … peu importe lesquels. Ils doivent assister à tout ça et je leur parlerais.

Dean s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Il semblait totalement impressionné par son petit monologue et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Charlie, quant à elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Voilà le Dean que j'aime ! Commenta t-elle.

Dean lui rendit son sourire. Il se sentait effectivement bien mieux à présent. Prendre ainsi les choses en main lui donnait la sensation d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation. Il se sentait plus lui même. Et il savait exactement à qui il le devait. Castiel avait su le calmer sans même réellement le connaître. Il avait réussi là où Charlie avait échoué. Là où Sam aurait probablement échoué aussi.

\- Oh alors ça y est, tu l'admets enfin ? Plaisanta Dean pour ne pas trop perdre de temps à analyser ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel.

\- Ah ah, très drôle Winchester, répliqua Charlie en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose quand un grognement sur le lit attira son attention. Il tourne la visage vers Garth et fut soulagé de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il s'approcha aussitôt de lui et lui saisit la main qui n'était pas enfermée dans une attèle.

\- Eh amigos, murmura Garth d'une voix rauque.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre parler. Garth avait parfois le don de l'énerver parce qu'il en disait trop et était impossible à arrêter quand il était lancé. Mais il aurait tout donné pour l'entendre se lancer dans un de ses monologues sur l'importance de la nourriture bio juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Eh toi, répliqua t-il en se penchant dans sa direction.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel ou d'amoureux. C'était juste le moyen de signifier à son ami son soulagement. De lui faire comprendre combien il avait eu peur pour lui. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Castiel le dévisageait. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il était presque sûr que son ami était jaloux. Non. Il devait se tromper.

\- Ok, si c'est ce que j'obtiens de toi à chaque fois que je me fais agresser alors je me ferais agresser plus souvent, plaisanta Garth.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Son ami était définitivement incorrigible. Et cela signifiait qu'il allait bien. Du moins aussi bien que possible malgré ses blessures. Garth pouvait paraître faible pour qui ne le connaissait pas bien. Mais Dean savait que c'était faux. Le jeune homme était sans nul doute le plus fort d'entre eux. Le seul à ne jamais se laisser abattre. A ne jamais douter. Le seul qui était encore capable d'aimer ce monde malgré le mal qu'il faisait à beaucoup de gens autour d'eux. Et à lui à présent.

\- Dans tes rêves Garth, répliqua t-il alors.

Son ami haussa les épaules avant de grimacer une seconde. Visiblement, la morphine ne faisait plus vraiment effet. Dean détourna les yeux avant de remarquer que Castiel se tenait en silence à quelques pas de lui. Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh Garth, tu te souviens de Castiel n'est ce pas ? Il … il est venu avec moi.

Garth fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Castiel durant une seconde. Il lui adressa ensuite un très large sourire. Dean savait que son ami accepterait Castiel sans problème. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Garth aimait tout le monde. Il n'avait aucun a priori et ne portait aucun jugement. Il estimait que tout le monde avait le droit de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Du moment qu'ils ne faisaient de mal à personne.

\- Salut Castiel … ravi de te revoir … même si je suppose qu'il aurait été préférable de le faire en d'autres circonstances.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux partir, intervint alors immédiatement Castiel dont la nervosité était palpable.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Garth lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied aussitôt.

\- Oh non, reste je t'en prie. Les amis de Dean sont mes amis … enfin sauf si vous n'êtes pas amis mais …

\- Non, non, nous sommes amis … juste amis, le coupa Castiel avec force.

Dean détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé par la rapidité avec laquelle son ami venait de corriger Garth. Il ne voulait pas être le petit ami de Castiel mais il avait la sensation que ce dernier était totalement répugné à l'idée d'être pris pour le sien. Peut être se faisait il des idées.

« Il n'y a que moi pour t'accepter comme tu es » intervint Jason dans sa tête.

Dean fit son maximum pour l'ignorer. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

\- Ok … à vrai dire … peu importe. Je suis content que tu sois là pour lui et … tu sais, je crois qu'on a jamais suffisamment d'amis. Alors je serais ravi que tu sois le mien.

C'était du Garth tout craché. Il appréciait les gens par principe. Ne cherchait pas à les connaître avant. Il partait de l'idée que tout le monde pouvait être son ami. Parfois, on lui prouvait le contraire mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Dans le cas de Castiel, c'était une bonne chose. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'être entouré et Dean ne suffirait jamais à le faire se sentir bien. Surtout quand il était incapable de savoir avec précision ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ou ce qu'il attendait de leur relation.

\- J'en serais honoré, assura Castiel en s'approchant du lit.

Dean le laissa prendre place à côté de lui. Il fit son maximum pour ignorer le malaise qu'il ressentait en raison de sa proximité. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa tête la manière dont son ami s'était empressé de contredire Garth sur la nature de leur relation. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Castiel était resté pour l'aider. Il avait envie d'être son ami. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Mais de toute évidence, il n'envisageait rien d'autre. Dean aurait du être soulagé. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais il était fatigué et il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

« La réponse risque de ne pas te plaire » souffla Sam à son oreille.

Dean le savait et c'était en partie ce qui le terrifiait. Il soupira longuement puis chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête pour se concentrer uniquement sur Garth. Charlie était à présent assise sur son lit et lui expliquait le plan que Dean avait monté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le décrivait avec enthousiasme alors que Garth souriait et hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Dean ?

Le jeune homme frissonna quand il entendit la voix de Castiel aussi proche de son oreille. Il s'écarta sensiblement de lui et tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ca va oui, mentit il avec aplomb.

Castiel ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne protesta pas. Dean le regarda encore durant quelques secondes avant de détourner à nouveau la tête pour reporter son attention sur Garth. Il aurait pu dire à Castiel qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ou même lui dire qu'il pouvait partir maintenant. Mais il n'en avait pas la force non plus. Il choisit alors à la place d'ignorer sa présence et de ne se concentrer que sur ses autres amis. Le problème ne disparaitrait pas par magie. Il ne pourrait pas non plus l'ignorer éternellement. Mais il pouvait le mettre de côté pour le moment. Et espérer qu'avec le temps, il finirait par se résoudre de lui même. Dean était un peu perdu et tout était de la faute de Castiel. Mais il avait été capable de s'en sortir seul depuis trois ans. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre à présent. Il avait plusieurs combats à mener et il allait tous les mener de front. Il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin.


	12. Aveux

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 12ème chapitre et Castiel retrouve sa soeur !**

 **Je continue de recevoir énormément de message sur cette fic et je vous en remercie mille fois !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 12 : Aveux**

 _« La famille, ce havre de sécurité, est en même temps le lieu de la violence extrême »_

 _Boris Cyrulnik_

Castiel n'avait pas revu Dean depuis leur visite à l'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone non plus. Et même s'il savait que le jeune homme était probablement très occupé par l'organisation de la manifestation qu'il avait planifiée, il n'en était pas moins déçu de son silence.

Il était resté avec Charlie et Dean jusqu'à ce que Steve, le médecin qui les avait aidés, vienne leur demander de partir. Castiel avait alors repris le chemin de son appartement sans réellement pouvoir discuter avec Dean de ce qui s'était passé.

Castiel avait pourtant des centaines de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis ce jour.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris que son ami lui demande de rester pour le soutenir. Il avait accepté – comment aurait il pu refuser ? - mais il n'avait pas réellement compris en quoi il pouvait être utile. Il ne faisait pas parti de l'association, ne l'envisageait pas et ne comptait pas participer à leur manifestation. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Dean pour le moment et n'avait vu Charlie et Garth qu'une seule fois en coup de vent.

Il avait pourtant senti chez son ami un vrai besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. De pouvoir se reposer sur lui dans ce moment difficile. Castiel avait tenté de rester en retrait avant de se sentir contraint d'intervenir quand Dean avait perdu son calme. Il avait eu la sensation de jouer un rôle. Puis tout s'était compliqué quand Garth avait ouvert les yeux et laissé sous entendre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Castiel et Dean. Le jeune étudiant s'était empressé de le corriger, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible. Dean avait paru gêné par ce qui s'était dit. Il avait été distant après ça. Froid et majoritairement silencieux. Et Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il commençait à penser que son ami était réellement quelqu'un de complexe. Il savait qu'il existait plusieurs facettes chez lui. Il savait également qu'il aurait besoin d'apprendre à le connaître avant de pouvoir comprendre ses réactions. Mais alors qu'il avait cru que Dean avait besoin de lui, il l'avait ensuite mis à l'écart sans la moindre raison apparente.

Castiel avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le coup du choc reçu. Puis sur le malaise qui était évident après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. A présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Dean. Il aurait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité. Son ami ne semblait pas prêt à le contacter à nouveau et Castiel refusait de faire le premier pas.

Il se concentra donc sur ses études. Il avait totalement échoué à son test le lendemain de l'agression de Garth et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en manquer un deuxième.

Il se lança donc à fond dans ses révisions pour occuper son temps. Et après une semaine à plancher jour et nuit, il était totalement épuisé.

Sam avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Il lui avait posé des questions. Mais Castiel s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Il n'avait pas évoqué Dean et son comportement étrange. Il savait parfaitement comment Sam aurait réagi. Il lui aurait donné un nouvel avertissement. Et Castiel ne voulait pas de ses conseils. Principalement parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander si le jeune homme n'avait pas raison.

Castiel savait qu'il avait tort de se laisser autant déstabiliser par un événement qui n'avait finalement pas grande importance. Dean n'était clairement pas lui même à l'hôpital. Il était bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé à Garth et visiblement très en colère. Il avait probablement agi sans réellement réfléchir.

Et Castiel ne devait surtout pas lui en tenir rigueur. Dean ne lui devait rien. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils n'étaient pas un couple. Tout juste amis.

Mais Dean lui avait demandé de rester. Il lui avait demandé d'être là pour lui. Castiel avait lu dans ses yeux une vulnérabilité qui l'avait totalement bouleversé. Et il avait alors eu la conviction qu'il devait tout faire pour le faire se sentir fort à nouveau. Mais il ne le pourrait pas si Dean ne lui en laissait pas à nouveau l'occasion.

Ces questions et interrogations continuaient donc de tourner en boucle dans sa tête au point qu'il avait la sensation de perdre pied.

Heureusement pour lui, il eut une chance de les mettre de côté quand il reçut un appel de sa sœur Hannah.

Castiel n'était pas proche de sa famille. Ne l'avait jamais réellement été. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se montrer honnête avec eux et cela avait érigé une barrière entre lui et les membres de sa famille. Hannah était la seule avec qui il avait réellement conservé des liens solides. Elle avait un an de plus que lui et étudiait le droit dans une université en Angleterre. Castiel avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir l'accepter. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il était gay mais il avait l'espoir qu'il pourrait le faire un jour.

Hannah était ouverte d'esprit et tolérante. Elle n'était pas particulièrement croyante et avait souvent défié leurs parents. Castiel l'aimait beaucoup.

Son appel lui fit plaisir et lui offrit enfin une opportunité de sortir de chez lui. Il la rejoignit dans un restaurant au centre ville qu'ils avaient souvent fréquenté ensemble quand elle rentrait aux Etats Unis.

La jeune femme l'attendait à une table au fond de la salle, un verre d'eau devant elle. Elle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Physiquement, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. Hannah était rousse là où Castiel avait les cheveux noirs. Elle avait les traits de leur mère quand Castiel avait hérité de ceux de leur père.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de la dispute qui avait suivi son annonce de départ en Angleterre. Même si l'université était prestigieuse, leurs parents n'étaient pas particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée de la laisser partir aussi loin d'eux. En partie parce que c'était leur seule fille et qu'ils avaient tendance à lui accorder moins de liberté qu'à leurs garçons. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle finirait par se laisser influencer et sortir du droit chemin. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir la garder près d'eux pour la contrôler complètement. Hannah ne s'était pas laissée démonter. Et après sa première année passée à l'étranger, leurs parents avaient fini par accepter son départ. La distance ne l'avait pas changé. Ses notes étaient excellentes et ils n'avaient finalement rien trouvé à lui reprocher. Hannah avait fini par gagner et Castiel l'admirait pour ça. Il savait combien il lui avait fallu être courageuse pour s'opposer ainsi à eux. Il n'en avait pas la force lui même.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Hannah l'accueillit avec un large sourire et un baiser sur la joue. Castiel était incroyablement heureux de la voir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la jeune femme lui avait manqué avant de se trouver face à elle à nouveau. Il prit place face à elle à la table et attrapa le menu que le serveur avait déposé pour eux.

Hannah s'empressa alors de lui demander des nouvelles. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui dire. Parler de Dean n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Il ne pourrait pas évoquer le jeune homme sans avouer son homosexualité. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour le moment. Il choisit donc de ne parler que de ses études, de Sam et de l'université. Il esquiva la question sur sa vie privée et se contenta de secouer la tête quand sa sœur lui demanda s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Il refusait de lui mentir et d'inventer une histoire concernant une camarade de classe. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer honnête mais mentir n'était pas envisageable non plus. Hannah était le seul membre de sa famille dont il était proche. Et même si son secret mettait de la distance entre eux, il refusait d'en rajouter plus.

Hannah n'insista heureusement pas sur ce point et s'enthousiasma de sa nouvelle amitié avec Sam.

Castiel s'empressa alors de l'interroger à son tour sur ses études. Hannah lui expliqua avec un sourire combien elle aimait Londres, combien ses études étaient passionnantes et qu'elle envisageait de s'installer en Angleterre quand elle aurait son diplôme. Castiel doutait que ses parents seraient contents de l'apprendre. Mais il savait également qu'Hannah ne renoncerait pas. Et qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait même si pour cela elle devait se brouiller avec eux.

Après que leur serveur leur ait apporté leurs plats, Hannah signala à Castiel qu'elle avait une autre annonce à lui faire. Elle lui précisa également qu'il était le premier à qui elle en parlait et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être fier.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à Londres. Il est étudiant avec moi. Il s'appelle Balthazar et il est … Castiel, je suis amoureuse.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas réellement surpris par cette annonce. Hannah avait ce qu'on appelait un « cœur d'artichaut ». Elle tombait très souvent amoureuse. Rompait généralement peu de temps après. Elle n'avait jamais présenté un petit ami à ses parents mais en avait souvent discuté avec Castiel. Ce Balthazar n'était qu'un garçon de plus sur une longue liste de garçons dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il se garda de lui dire mais ne commenta pas son annonce.

Hannah ne semblait pas gênée par son silence et enchaîna presque aussitôt.

\- Il est … mon Dieu Cas, il est brillant … intelligent et drôle. Il est gentil et il sait ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Je … je crois que c'est le bon. Non, je le sais … je le sais et je vais … Castiel, il m'a demandée en mariage et j'ai dit oui.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait entendu correctement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer sans trouver quoi dire. Hannah avait les yeux rivés sur lui et attendait patiemment qu'il parle. Ce que le jeune homme était incapable de faire. Sa petite sœur était fiancée. Elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie à vingt quatre ans et allait s'engager avec lui. C'était trop tôt. Elle était trop jeune. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une erreur.

Castiel grimaça quand cette pensée traversa son esprit. C'était exactement ce que leurs parents diraient en l'apprenant. Il ne voulait surtout pas se comporter comme eux. Il devait soutenir Hannah. Il devait être là pour elle.

\- Tu … tu es … euh … félicitations je crois, bafouilla t-il finalement.

Hannah sourit alors et lui tapota la main par dessus la table. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais il n'était pas capable de faire mieux. Il voulait le bonheur de sa sœur. Il voulait la savoir heureuse. Si Balthazar était l'homme de sa vie, il l'accepterait. Mais il avait la sensation que tout allait trop vite. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Hannah sortait avec un dénommé Paul. Et c'était seulement six mois plus tôt. Ce mariage était précipité et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel se demanda si sa sœur n'était pas enceinte. Ce serait définitivement la cerise sur le gâteau pour leurs parents. Et la preuve qu'ils avaient eu raison de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir.

\- Je sais que c'est soudain et je sais que tu es surpris. Papa et Maman vont sans doute devenir complètement dingues en l'apprenant mais je sais que c'est la bonne décision Cas. Je sais que Balthazar est l'homme de ma vie. Je suis sûre de moi cette fois.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir la croire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il choisit toutefois de les garder pour lui. Il savait qu'Hannah s'était tournée vers lui en priorité parce qu'elle comptait sur son soutien. Parce qu'ils étaient proches et qu'il était le seul qui ne la jugerait pas. Castiel ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

\- Je suis content pour toi Hannah … sincèrement. Et oui, je suis surpris mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu me dis que Balthazar est l'homme de ta vie alors je te crois.

Le sourire d'Hannah s'élargit enfin et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots. Ce qui était un fait rare pour lui. Il s'autorisa à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Alors parle moi de lui … il va devenir mon beau frère et j'avoue que je suis curieux … curieux de savoir ce qu'il a de plus que les autres.

Hannah hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il ne voulait pas se marier. Savait que c'était impossible s'il choisissait de vivre sa vie et d'assumer ce qu'il était. Le mariage gay ne serait jamais accepté. Du moins pas de son vivant. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais épouser l'homme qu'il aimerait. Et il n'envisageait vraiment pas de rentrer dans la norme et de se marier avec une femme. Il devrait lui mentir et ce n'était pas concevable pour lui. Mais il était tout de même jaloux. Hannah avait visiblement trouvé la personne avec qui elle souhaitait faire sa vie quand Castiel n'était même pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait des sentiments pour un garçon qui était totalement incapable de les lui rendre et était totalement perdu. Hannah avait de la chance et Castiel l'enviait. Même si cela faisait probablement de lui quelqu'un de détestable.

\- Il étudie le droit et il veut devenir avocat. Il fait parti des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion. Il est né à Londres et il a un accent anglais absolument craquant. Il est grand et séduisant. Il est sportif aussi. Il lit beaucoup. Balthazar est parfait Cas … il est tout ce qu'une femme peut demander chez un homme.

Castiel grimaça une seconde. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont sa sœur avait précisé que Balthazar était l'homme idéal pour une « femme ». Pas pour quelqu'un … pour une femme uniquement. Peut être s'était il trompé sur sa sœur. Peut être ne serait elle pas capable de l'accepter comme il était. Ou peut être avait elle parlé sans réfléchir. Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en se montrant honnête avec elle. Même si cela impliquait qu'il prenne le risque de la perdre.

\- Il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien, avança t-il en ignorant la façon dont son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Hannah hocha à nouveau la tête. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration. Il se concentra ensuite sur son assiette pour s'occuper et laissa à sa sœur le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un toi aussi … le jour où tu comprendras qu'il y a plus important dans la vie que les études. Et peut être même que ce sera avant mon mariage. Ainsi, tu pourras l'inviter à t'accompagner et la présenter à toute notre famille.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Même s'il en doutait, il pouvait envisager d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un avant que sa sœur n'épouse Balthazar. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le présenter à ses parents. Il serait obligé de leur mentir. Ou accepter de ne plus jamais les voir. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Hannah sembla sentir son malaise puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ?

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Et c'était une erreur. Il savait qu'Hannah ne laisserait jamais tomber. Elle avait flairé quelque chose et elle était suffisamment têtu pour l'interroger dessus tant qu'il serait incapable de mettre un terme à ses questions. Mais une nouvelle fois, il refusait de mentir ouvertement. Il préférait ignorer le sujet. Ou l'esquiver.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Hannah semblait inquiète et furieuse à présent. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée d'en être la cause. Mais il redoutait cette conversation. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre le seul membre de sa famille qu'il appréciait toujours sincèrement.

\- Cas, parle moi, exigea alors Hannah.

C'était le même ton que celui qu'employait leur mère quand elle voulait absolument savoir quelque chose. Et Castiel n'avait jamais réellement su y résister durant son enfance. Il n'en était pas plus capable à présent. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Peut être était il temps pour lui de tenter sa chance. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie sans se montrer honnête envers Hannah. Il allait devoir lui parler un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je … écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça et … je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais … je … j'ai …

Il s'interrompit alors, incapable de finir sa phrase. Hannah lui reprit la main et la serra à nouveau dans la sienne.

\- Cas, tu sais que tu peux me parler hein ? Je ne suis pas nos parents et je peux tout entendre … sauf bien sûr si tu me dis que tu as tué quelqu'un … et encore peut être même dans ce cas là. J'accepterais de t'aider à cacher le corps.

Castiel sourit tristement. Il aurait presque préféré avoir à confesser un meurtre. Il était presque sûr que ses parents auraient été moins déçus d'avoir un fils assassin qu'un fils gay. Il se frotta la nuque une seconde de sa main libre avant de choisir de se lancer.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, admit il d'une toute petite voix.

Hannah écarquilla alors les yeux avant de sourire, visiblement ravie de la nouvelle. Elle le serait moins d'ici quelques minutes mais Castiel n'avait pas encore le courage de lui dire l'entière vérité.

\- C'est super Cas … c'est une super nouvelle ! Pourquoi me l'avoir caché !?

Castiel se força à respirer calmement. Il était sur le point de paniquer et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'en empêcher. Il pouvait prendre la fuite mais Hannah ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Pas maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué une partie de son secret. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Hannah perdit alors son sourire et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer adulte. Dean le lui avait répété plusieurs fois. Il devait assumer ce qu'il était et ne pas en avoir honte. Si on ne l'acceptait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'être ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas illégal.

\- Hannah, écoute, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit et … je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me montrer honnête. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu vas prendre cette nouvelle et j'espère honnêtement que tu ne me rayeras pas de ta vie mais puisque je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ta réaction, je ne peux qu'espérer.

Il s'interrompit, plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur et prononça enfin les trois mots qu'il ne s'était jamais cru capable de prononcer un jour.

\- Je suis gay.

Pendant une seconde, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids en faisant enfin cet aveu. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation avant de les rouvrir. Hannah le regardait toujours, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. De toute évidence, elle était sous le choc. Castiel pouvait la comprendre. Il était prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire. Il était toutefois terrifié que sa réaction ne soit pas bonne. Et après de longues secondes de silence, il n'était plus capable d'attendre. Il déglutit avec peine et retira sa main de l'emprise de celle de sa sœur.

\- Hannah, s'il te plait. Dis moi quelque chose, avança t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Il commençait sérieusement à envisager de prendre la fuite. Ce serait probablement plus catastrophique encore mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait la sensation que sa sœur allait le rejeter. Et il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. Tirer un trait définitif sur sa famille serait un coup dur. Il avait fait le deuil de l'acceptation de ses parents mais Hannah était importante pour lui. Elle était cruciale.

\- Hannah … tenta t-il une dernière fois.

La jeune femme leva alors une main dans sa direction et Castiel renonça à son projet d'évasion. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et attendit patiemment. Hannah détourna les yeux une seconde et se racla la gorge avant de prendre enfin la parole.

\- Tu es … tu es gay ? Demanda t-elle.

Castiel hocha la tête. Le dire une fois était déjà suffisamment difficile. Il ne pouvait pas se répéter.

\- Et depuis quand … tu … depuis quand est ce que tu …

Hannah ne termina pas sa phrase et Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de la question qu'elle souhaitait lui poser. Il choisit donc d'envisager toutes les possibilités.

\- Depuis quand je le suis ? Depuis toujours je crois … enfin non, je sais. Et depuis quand je le sais ? Un moment maintenant … j'ai cherché à le nier mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. J'aurais du te le dire avant mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu pourrais me rejeter.

Castiel se tut ensuite et laissa à Hannah le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était conscient que cela faisait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Et il aurait probablement pu choisir un meilleur moment. Sa sœur était venue lui annoncer son futur mariage et il avait tout gâché en avouant son homosexualité. Il était un très mauvais frère.

\- Et tu as rencontré un garçon alors ? Tu … tu as un … un petit ami ? Demanda finalement sa sœur.

Castiel grimaça une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment rencontré quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas …

\- C'est Sam ?

L'absurdité de la supposition d'Hannah arracha un petit rire à Castiel. Il avait effectivement eu une attirance pour Sam mais il ne le voyait plus du tout du même œil à présent. Ils étaient amis et il ne pourrait jamais envisager quoi que ce soit avec le jeune homme. Même si Sam n'était pas hétéro et profondément amoureux de Jessica.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Sam et non, je n'ai pas de petit ami, expliqua calmement Castiel quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Hannah semblait totalement perdue et Castiel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était définitivement nul pour se montrer honnête. Il serait probablement préférable de mentir à partir de maintenant. Il serait peut être plus doué dans ce domaine.

\- Désolée Cas mais là je suis perdue. Tu me dis que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et ensuite que tu es gay puis … puis tu me dis que tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un et … maintenant quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Je suis gay, affirma Castiel.

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer longuement. Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début. Se montrer clair et précis avec sa sœur et attendre son jugement.

\- Hannah, je suis gay. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant mais je refusais de l'admettre. Quand j'ai rencontré Sam, il … il l'a deviné. Il est hétéro mais il a un frère qui a connu une expérience similaire. Il m'a proposé de le rencontrer pour … pour m'aider à m'accepter. Ce que j'ai fait … et Dean … le frère de Sam … il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a expliqué que je n'avais pas à avoir honte et que je devais me montrer honnête avec moi même. Il … il est devenu mon ami depuis.

\- Et tu es … tu n'es pas avec lui ? Demanda Hannah qui semblait vraiment faire un effort pour tenter de comprendre.

Castiel secoua la tête mais il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Sa sœur le dévisagea alors une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ! Déclara t-elle en pointant son indexe dans sa direction.

Hannah avait toujours su lire facilement en lui. Et Castiel aurait du savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une vague gêne de sa part pour comprendre ce qu'il cachait encore. Il choisit de ne pas lui mentir sur ce point et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord … tu as couché avec lui alors et … et c'était bien ?

La question de sa sœur déstabilisa entièrement Castiel. Il s'était attendu à des cris ou à des reproches. Peut être même à des conseils. Mais certainement pas à de la curiosité de la part d'Hannah. Il détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

\- C'était parfait. C'était … c'était mieux que bien … une révélation. Une confirmation aussi et … Hannah, tu … je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Castiel refusait de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que sa sœur pensait vraiment de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise si elle était capable de l'accepter ou si elle s'apprêtait à le rejeter pour de bon. Il avait aussi besoin de lui faire promettre qu'elle n'en parlerait pas au reste de sa famille. C'était beaucoup demandé à la jeune femme mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Castiel, tu es mon frère et je t'aime, déclara alors Hannah le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – il ne savait pas encore quoi – mais sa sœur lui fit signe de se taire en levant à nouveau la main dans sa direction. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je me fiche que tu sois gay ou non. Je me fiche que tu sortes avec des garçons. Et je me fiche que tu aies envie de coucher avec la moitié de la ville pour te prouver quelque chose. Tu es mon frère et tu devrais savoir que je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses.

Ok. Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait espéré recevoir l'appui de sa sœur mais jamais il n'avait imaginé obtenir son acceptation. Il était surpris. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir douter d'elle. Elle méritait mieux. Jamais avant elle n'avait porté le moindre jugement sur lui. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Ils étaient des membres à part de leur famille. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils devaient se soutenir et s'entraider. Castiel aurait du le savoir immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, avoua le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Hannah hocha la tête, acceptant visiblement ses excuses. Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et apprécia juste le fait qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons de l'être … et crois moi, je t'en veux mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Cas … je sais ce que les gens pensent de l'homosexualité et je sais également que nos parents ne pourront jamais l'accepter … pas plus que nos frères mais ce sont tous des imbéciles alors ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne te vois pas différemment et je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer simplement parce que tu es gay.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et acquiesça. Hannah lui adressa alors un petit sourire et reprit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Et tu es le bienvenue à mon mariage que tu viennes seul ou accompagné de ton … ami. Il suffira de le présenter comme tel à nos parents. Quant à Balthazar, il t'acceptera comme tu es … je le sais parce qu'il a lui même un cousin homosexuel et qu'on en a discuté ensemble. Il est tolérant et il ne te jugera pas non plus. Si c'était le cas, je ne l'épouserais certainement pas.

Castiel sentit alors sa gorge se nouer devant ce que les propos de sa sœur laissaient sous entendre. Elle le choisirait lui plutôt que son fiancé si toutefois elle avait besoin de faire ce choix. Elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Castiel avait envie de pleurer.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me parler de ce Dean d'accord ?

Castiel ricana une seconde, amusé par la façon dont sa sœur passait d'un sujet sérieux à un sujet plus léger. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer.

\- Dean est … il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il est courageux et fort. Il assume pleinement ses choix et il ne se cache pas. Il aide les gens dans ma situation et il prend la défense de ceux qu'on maltraite en raison de leur différence. C'est … c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il a également beaucoup souffert. Et il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Il cache ses blessures. Il les dissimule derrière un extérieur dur et solide et … Hannah, je voudrais tellement l'aider comme il m'aide chaque jour.

Castiel aurait pu parler de son ami pendant des heures sans se lasser. Il avait des centaines de choses à dire sur Dean. Mais il n'était pas sûr que sa sœur avait envie de tout entendre. Et il avait également envie de garder certaines choses pour lui.

\- D'accord mais est ce qu'il est canon au moins ?

Castiel éclata alors de rire et Hannah l'imita une seconde plus tard. Toute la tension accumulée entre eux disparut alors comme par magie. C'était une des forces de la jeune femme. Elle était capable d'arranger toutes les situations. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il convenait de dire ou de faire. C'était un don. Castiel s'estimait chanceux qu'elle l'utilise avec lui.

\- Il est canon, confirma t-il finalement une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme. Il … je ne sais même pas comment te le décrire en lui faisant justice. Il a des yeux d'un vert incroyable et un visage aux traits parfaits. Ses lèvres sont … magnifiques. Et son corps n'a aucun défaut. Oh et ne me lance pas sur ses mains … je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures.

Hannah sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

C'était une question à laquelle Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on ressentait quand c'était le cas. Il avait développé des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il continuait à être attiré par lui. Mais la situation était compliquée. Dean ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il serait en droit d'attendre d'une relation amoureuse. Il ne servait à rien de s'interroger plus largement sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il préférait de loin les ignorer. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Il pouvait parfaitement se contenter d'être son ami. C'était mieux que rien. Castiel ne se sentait de toute façon pas en mesure de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. Il avait encore trop de chemin à parcourir avant d'envisager de sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, avoua t-il finalement.

Il voulait se montrer sincère avec sa sœur. Il savait à présent qu'elle ne le jugerait pas sur ce point non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on sait Cas … c'est quelque chose que l'on sent. Et si tu n'es pas sûr comme tu le dis alors … probablement que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne finiras pas par tomber amoureux de lui … et peut être que tu cherches juste à le nier mais … Cas, fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'un garçon.

Castiel reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. Elle avait toujours cherché à le protéger. Elle avait veillé sur lui quand il était enfant. C'était aussi ce qui avait fait qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Il existait un lien unique entre eux. Un peu comme entre Sam et Dean. Castiel ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là mais il en prenait conscience à présent. Et il remerciait le ciel d'avoir Hannah à ses côtés.

\- Je te promets de faire attention, assura t-il.

Hannah acquiesça alors. Castiel ne mentait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Dean lui faire du mal. Il avait peut être commis une erreur en couchant avec lui. Il finirait sans doute par le regretter. Mais il avait l'intention d'assumer son choix. Et de se protéger. Il voulait aider le jeune homme à guérir de ses blessures mais il ne le ferait pas au détriment de ses sentiments. Après ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, il avait conscience que Dean pourrait lui faire du mal sans réellement le vouloir. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

\- Et tu sais que Papa et Maman n'accepteront jamais ton homosexualité, déclara alors Hannah, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ses parents n'étaient pas réellement des gens biens. Ils ne vivaient que pour l'étiquette et voyaient leurs enfants comme des faire valoir. Ils le rejetteraient sans hésiter une seconde. Castiel l'avait accepté. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à leur parler. Il n'était pas proche d'eux et il supposait que leur absence ne serait pas forcément insurmontable pour lui. Mais entre savoir qu'ils le rejetteraient et être confronté à la réalité des choses, il y avait une différence. Un pas que Castiel n'avait pas encore la force de franchir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois de faire avec eux et quelle que soit ta décision, je serais de ton côté. Je choisirais ton camp. Mais leur avouer ton homosexualité … cela va déclencher une réaction en chaîne dont je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions réellement imaginer la violence. Nos frères se feront un plaisir de te descendre et toute la famille te tournera le dos. Il n'y aura plus que toi et moi Cas … toi, moi et Balthazar et ça me va … j'ai toujours su que c'est ainsi que cela se finirait mais …

\- Pas avant ton mariage, compléta Castiel qui voyait exactement où sa sœur voulait en venir.

Hannah hocha la tête. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir faire passer son mariage avant son aveu. Il s'était caché de ses parents durant des années. Il pouvait encore attendre avant de se montrer honnête envers eux. Il n'était de toute façon pas prêt. Il n'allait certainement pas gâcher le mariage de sa sœur.

\- Pas avant mon mariage, confirma Hannah en souriant tristement. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à leur présence mais je ne veux pas de scandale non plus.

Castiel connaissait suffisamment ses parents pour savoir qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de gâcher le mariage de leur fille simplement pour lui faire payer d'avoir soutenu leur fils homosexuel. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne ferais rien … de toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir la force de leur parler pour le moment. Tout est encore très récent et je commence tout juste à m'assumer … j'ai besoin de temps pour m'accepter avant d'envisager de leur parler. Je suis juste content d'avoir ton soutien. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu es ma seule famille.

Hannah hocha alors la tête avant de reprendre ses couverts pour commencer enfin à manger. Castiel se souvint alors qu'il avait abandonné son assiette depuis un moment et se concentra dessus à son tour. Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure que la soirée avait prise. En venant voir Hannah, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il finirait par lui dire toute la vérité et qu'il recevrait en échange son soutien et son amour. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait enfin retiré un poids énorme des épaules. Il avait enfin compris qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Qu'il avait encore une famille. Bien sûr, il perdrait ses parents et ses frères. Mais il l'avait toujours su. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle.

\- Tu sais, je crois que Balthazar a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, assura Castiel entre deux bouchées.

Il espérait que le fiancé de sa sœur avait conscience d'avoir trouvé la femme idéale. Une personne exceptionnelle qui méritait qu'on le chérisse et qu'on l'aime. Il avait bien l'intention de lui dire quand il le rencontrerait. Il lui ferait le discours habituel. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais pensé tenir. Balthazar avait tout intérêt à faire attention à sa sœur et à ne jamais la faire souffrir. Castiel y veillerait.

\- J'ai de la chance moi aussi. C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il était toutefois déterminé à se montrer vigilent. Hannah ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ferait probablement la même chose quand il lui présenterait l'homme de sa vie. Si toutefois il le rencontrait un jour. Ce dont il doutait pour le moment. Mais il aimait assez l'idée de vivre un jour la même expérience que sa sœur. De pouvoir envisager de vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un et de faire des plans avec lui. Oui. Il aimait l'idée de tomber amoureux. Et c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour lui. Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Il le devait principalement à sa sœur. Mais également à Dean et à Sam. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Castiel se sentait réellement optimiste. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas être déçu.

\- Il t'aurait acheté une bague si c'était le cas, souleva Castiel en réalisant que sa sœur n'avait pas de diamant à l'annulaire gauche.

Hannah n'était pas le genre de femme à suivre les traditions. Il l'imaginait facilement refusant de porter une bague. Ou étant celle qui faisait la demande en mariage. Mais il avait envie de la taquiner pour que leur soirée se termine sur une note plus légère. Il avait conscience d'avoir eu un conversation cruciale avec Hannah. Mais il était temps de passer à autre chose. Ils s'étaient tout dit sur le sujet.

\- Il m'a offert une bague mais je la porte autour du cou. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la mettre à mon doigt. Et Balthazar le comprend. Il a tout de même tenu à l'acheter. Crois le ou non, il est un peu plus traditionaliste que moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, assura Castiel amusé.

Hannah entreprit alors de lui parler à nouveau de Balthazar avant de lui montrer la bague qu'elle portait à une chaîne autour de son cou. Le diamant était énorme et brillait de mille feux. Elle devait coûter une fortune. Castiel devinait en la voyant que le fiancé de sa sœur appartenait probablement à une riche famille londonienne. Cela l'aurait probablement inquiété si Hannah ne lui avait pas assuré que Balthazar ne le jugerait pas. Ca ne signifiait toutefois pas que sa famille était aussi tolérante. Castiel espérait presque pouvoir emmener quelqu'un à leur mariage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parader sous leurs yeux. Il respecterait le choix d'Hannah et ne dirait pas la vérité. Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il était accompagné d'un homme avec qui il couchait serait suffisant à lui donner une sensation de triomphe. Il doutait de trouver quelqu'un en temps et en heure mais l'idée avait ses mérites. Il sourit en observant son assiette. Après tout, Hannah lui avait donné son feu vert. Il avait parfaitement le droit de saisir cette opportunité.

Castiel garda cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et se reconcentra sur ce que sa sœur lui racontait. De toute évidence, sa vie en Angleterre était passionnante et riche en surprises et en émotions. Hannah s'était fait beaucoup d'amis et réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle avait déjoué tous les pronostics de leurs parents. Elle leur avait prouvé qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Qu'ils avaient eu tort de la sous estimer. De penser qu'elle était faible simplement parce qu'elle était une fille. C'était une preuve de plus de leur grande intolérance. Castiel se demandait parfois comment Hannah et lui pouvaient avoir échappé à leurs croyances et leurs idées. Ils étaient leurs seuls enfants à ne pas partager leur point de vue. Cela faisait d'eux les moutons noirs. Ceux qu'on pointait du doigt. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Castiel savait que cela finirait en drame. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

Hannah lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur Sam et sur ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Il s'autorisa enfin à lui parler de l'association que Dean et Charlie avaient créée. Il parla de Garth et de son agression. Il fut surpris de voir la violence de la réaction de sa sœur quand il lui avoua. Elle ne jouait pas un jeu. Ne cherchait pas uniquement à le rassurer. Elle était sincèrement indignée et furieuse. Castiel réalisa alors combien il l'aimait. Il choisit de le lui dire. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et il était grand temps qu'il le fasse enfin. Hannah accueillit son aveu avec un sourire et des larmes à peine contenues.

Quand ils se séparèrent en se jurant de s'appeler, Castiel prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui. Il rentra ensuite chez lui le cœur léger. Il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie et il se sentait plus fort que jamais. Peu importait le comportement de Dean ou les doutes qu'il avait sur lui et sur sa relation avec son ami. Il avait Sam et Hannah et grâce à eux, il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Il se sentait indestructible.


	13. Insistance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 13ème chapitre et il marque le retour de Jason et de Charlie que j'adore !**

 **Merci de me lire et d'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Barely breathing de Duncan Sheik**

 **Chapitre 13 : Insistance**

 _« Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de nous détruire »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean avait des centaines de choses à préparer et pas assez de temps pour réussir à tout faire. Il avait l'aide de Charlie mais l'absence de Garth se faisait cruellement ressentir. D'ordinaire, ils préparaient leurs manifestations ensemble et à trois, réussissaient toujours à tout boucler à la dernière minute. Mais l'échéance approchait cruellement et sans Garth, Charlie et Dean avaient du mal à s'en sortir.

Ils avaient averti toutes leurs connaissances mais, même si tous avaient promis de venir le jour J, aucune n'avait réellement accepté de les aider pour la préparation. Ils n'avaient pas remplacé Garth et même en consacrant tout leur temps libre à la manifestation, Dean était presque sûr qu'ils n'auraient jamais terminé à temps.

Il était totalement désespéré et commençait à envisager sérieusement de faire appel à son frère. Ou à Castiel.

Non. Dean ne pouvait pas demander à Sam de mettre de côté ses études pour voler à son secours. Et il refusait également de faire appel à Castiel. Bien sûr les raisons étaient différentes. Dean était en colère contre son ami et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il préférait le nier.

Depuis leur visite à l'hôpital, Dean n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec le jeune homme. Il pensait continuellement à la façon dont Castiel avait nié être son petit ami. La panique qu'il avait semblé ressentir quand Garth avait soumis l'idée. Il pensait également à la manière dont Dean l'avait presque supplié de rester. Il s'était montré faible et vulnérable. Il avait un peu honte de lui même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment était le plus fort. La déception de voir Castiel réfuter la théorie de Garth ou la peur de s'être trop attaché au jeune homme. Cela le mettait en colère et il avait choisi de diriger sa rage contre Castiel. C'était injuste mais c'était la seule manière pour Dean de continuer à aller de l'avant.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre à se questionner sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait une manifestation à organiser. Et Charlie n'était toujours pas là. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Gilda, la jeune femme avait nettement moins de temps à lui consacrer. Et il lui en voulait un peu. Il n'était pas jaloux. Non. Il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Il ne l'enviait pas. Mais il aurait aimé qu'elle ne le mette pas de côté uniquement parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un.

A vrai dire, Dean était sur les nerfs et tout l'énervait. Il sentait qu'il était clairement à bout. Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il craque et laisse tout tomber. Il était à deux doigts de baisser les bras. Si ça n'avait pas été Garth pour qui il se battait, il aurait probablement déjà tout arrêté. Mais il devait à son ami de se battre pour lui. Et c'était la seule chose qui le poussait à continuer de se battre.

Dean était épuisé. Il ne dormait pas. La nuit, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait et sur les sensations que Castiel avait faites naître en lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. Pourquoi il était aussi blessé de le voir le rejeter quand il ne voulait surtout rien de sérieux avec lui. Pourquoi, enfin, il ressentait une envie forte de le revoir alors même qu'il continuait d'être en colère contre lui. La réponse aurait probablement été évidente pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais puisqu'il était passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer les évidences, il continuait de se poser des questions. Et il ne dormait plus.

La solution était peut être de coucher à nouveau avec Castiel. Il passerait un bon moment, confirmerait qu'il n'y avait qu'une attirance physique entre eux et pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire. Mais Dean ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour pousser un homme à faire l'amour avec lui. Et c'était une nouvelle chose qui le poussait à s'interroger sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Rien n'allait plus. Dean s'était toujours vanté d'avoir une maîtrise totale sur sa vie privée. Il aimait l'idée qu'il avait les reines en mains et qu'il ne laissait aucune situation lui échapper. Mais avec Castiel, il ne contrôlait rien. Pour la première fois depuis Jason, il se sentait perdu. Et il détestait ça.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le temps ferait son œuvre et finirait par effacer les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Coucher avec un autre ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais l'abstinence n'était pas envisageable. Dean avait besoin de se défouler. Et tôt ou tard, il aurait besoin de le faire dans les bras d'un homme.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. Il était à l'association mais les locaux étaient exceptionnellement vides pour le moment. Charlie lui avait promis de le rejoindre d'ici une heure, trois heures plus tôt. Elle était en retard et Dean se sentait abandonné. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la colère qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il rassembla les papiers devant lui, fatigué par le jargon juridique qu'il tentait d'absorber depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur ses droits au cas où il se retrouverait confronté à la police.

Son café était froid et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire une pause. Il avait bien besoin d'une cigarette. Il était préférable de fumer avant l'arrivée de Charlie s'il ne tenait pas à se faire voler la majorité de son paquet.

Etouffant un bâillement contre la paume de sa main, Dean prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit de la maison. Il s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres avant de fouiller ses poches en quête de son briquet.

Sam lui avait souvent dit qu'il devait arrêter. Que le tabac n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne se voyait pas vivre vieux. Il vivait une vie risquée. Plus il faisait entendre sa voix et plus son nom et son visage étaient connus de tous. Il courrait des risques à chaque manifestations. Sans compter sa tendance à coucher avec des inconnus sans aucune protection. Il mourrait probablement jeune sous les coups d'un groupe d'extrémistes ou du SIDA. Le tabac et le cancer étaient les dernières de ses préoccupations.

La nicotine remplit rapidement ses poumons et Dean se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Il avait toujours l'esprit plus clair quand il fumait. C'était quelque chose que bien des gens avaient du mal à comprendre. Dean ne cherchait même plus à leur expliquer. Le tabac le rendait lucide. Et à cet instant précis, il l'aidait à réaliser à quel point il était idiot.

Dean n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi dur avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire payer le fait qu'il était troublé par le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après lui avoir juré qu'il voulait l'aider. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et l'appeler. Il lui demanderait alors de l'excuser de son silence, mettrait tout sur le compte du choc de l'agression de Garth et lui proposerait de le voir. Il le remercierait aussi d'être resté avec lui à l'hôpital. Tout rentrerait alors dans l'ordre. Peu importait ce que Dean pouvait ressentir ou les doutes qui persistaient dans sa tête. Il était adulte. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il devait agir en conséquence. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il doutait, il finirait par oublier et par reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il pouvait être ami avec Castiel. Il devait être ami avec Castiel. Il le sentait.

De surcroît, il n'avait pas vraiment de reproches à faire au jeune homme. Castiel avait effectivement nié être en couple avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas menti. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils avaient juste couché ensemble. Ce qui, pour Dean, faisait une énorme différence. Son ami n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Et peu importait qu'il l'ait fait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait sans doute été surpris par la question. Embarrassé également. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Dean était un idiot. Il le comprenait maintenant.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un goutte de pluie s'écraser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils. La pluie n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle pour leur manifestation. Si le mauvais temps persistait, ils perdraient des participants. Et de l'audience.

Dean soupira avant de se redresser pour rentrer à nouveau dans la maison. Charlie ne voulait pas qu'il fume à l'intérieur mais le jeune homme refusait de rester à l'extérieur, sous la pluie, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il lui suffirait d'aérer pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Dean avait à peine ouvert la porte quand une main se referma sur son épaule. Il sursauta avant de se retourner en un bond prêt à se défendre. La maison qu'ils louaient était suffisamment banale et quelconque pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gens. Le voisinage n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Mais Dean commençait à être connu pour son engagement et il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'on finisse par lui tomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Il était seul et vulnérable ce soir. Et alors même qu'il se préparait à se battre, il pria pour que Charlie ne tarde pas trop.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne se retrouva pas nez à nez avec un inconnu prêt à le tabasser. Bien au contraire. Quand il fit volte face, ses yeux se posèrent sur Jason. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne nouvelle.

Dean fit aussitôt un pas en arrière à l'intérieur de la maison en levant ses mains devant lui pour dissuader Jason de le toucher à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il.

Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et il était furieux que Jason ait réussi à lui faire peur. Il croyait s'être montré suffisamment clair la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Car Jason était là, un sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus le dévisageant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait clairement à de l'envie.

\- Quoi ? Pas de « bonjour comment vas tu » ? répliqua alors son ex en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean avait la sensation qu'il le déshabillait du regard et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Jason n'avait plus le droit de se comporter ainsi avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Il n'aurait même pas du être là. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait en le harcelant de la sorte. Il lui avait demandé une seconde chance et le jeune homme avait refusé. Il était presque sûr que Jason pourrait facilement trouver un autre garçon à séduire. Il était bel homme et il savait se montrer charmant. Son insistance n'avait aucune explication. Aucun sens. Sauf s'il avait été sincère et qu'il était réellement amoureux de lui.

« Non Dean, ne me dis pas que tu es suffisamment naïf pour le croire » lança Sam dans sa tête.

Heureusement que son frère était plus lucide que lui par moment. Il lui était d'une aide précieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda à nouveau Dean.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Jason et il avait besoin d'une réponse maintenant. Il se força donc à soutenir le regard de son ex même s'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il croisa toutefois ses bras sur son torse dans un geste qu'il savait protecteur.

\- Je suis venu te voir de toute évidence, répondit finalement Jason en souriant toujours.

Dean soupira pour signifier qu'il était agacé avant de choisir de mettre un terme à cette discussion. Il attrapa la porte et tenta de le refermer sous le nez de Jason. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et son ex l'en empêcha en se mettant en travers de son chemin. Dean était en colère contre lui mais il refusait de lui faire mal. Il renonça donc à son envie de lui abattre la porte dans le bras et les côtes.

\- Ok, désolé Dean, bébé, je … je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin de te parler.

Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant Jason l'appeler « bébé ». C'était un petit surnom qu'il avait aimé entendre quand ils étaient ensemble. Un surnom qui l'avait fait se sentir spécial mais qu'il avait fini par apprendre à détester. Jason ne semblait pas l'avoir prononcé intentionnellement. Ou peut être était ce le cas. Peut être cherchait il à le déstabiliser. Dean ne savait pas quoi penser de lui.

\- On s'est déjà tout dit Jason. Je ne vois ce que tu pourrais avoir à ajouter, rappela t-il alors.

\- J'ai appris pour ton ami, lança son ex.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, surpris. Il savait bien que les nouvelles circulaient rapidement mais Jason ne fréquentait pas les mêmes personnes que Dean et l'agression de Garth n'avait pas fait la une des journaux. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être au courant. A vrai dire, il se demandait même pendant une seconde si Jason ne l'espionnait pas. Non c'était idiot. Son ex n'était pas quelqu'un de bien mais il ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal juste pour le récupérer.

\- Et ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il en avait assez d'attendre et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Jason haussa les épaules et cessa enfin de sourire pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Dean aurait du en être soulagé mais cela le mettait plus mal à l'aise encore. Il était toujours amoureux de Jason et il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser amadouer. Son ex avait toujours été un bon comédien. Il savait ce dont il était capable. Il devait se montrer fort.

\- Et je suis sincèrement désolé … je sais que vous êtes proches et je voulais t'assurer de mon soutien. Voir avec toi si je pouvais t'aider à quoi que ce soit.

Dean n'en finissait pas d'être surpris. Jamais avant Jason ne lui avait proposé son aide. Il avait même ri de sa volonté de s'engager quand ils en avaient discuté ensemble. Jason pensait que le jeune homme était ridicule. Qu'il était stupide de penser qu'il pouvait changer les choses. Dean avait alors compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il serait en couple avec lui. Il avait été prêt à sacrifier ses envies pour Jason. Mais une fois que son ex l'avait laissé tomber, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses projets. C'était une des seules bonnes choses qu'il avait retiré de sa rupture.

\- Ton soutien ? Ton aide ? Tu te fous de moi non ?

Jason sembla vexé par ce qu'il entendait mais Dean ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Il devait rester sur ses positions. C'était Jason qui lui avait fait du mal en premier et il méritait bien de souffrir un peu à son tour. Dean n'était pas fier d'en retirer une certaine satisfaction. Mais il supposait qu'il en avait le droit.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais jamais du me comporter ainsi avec toi. Je n'aurais pas du t'empêcher de faire ce que tu voulais faire et je n'aurais surtout jamais du te laisser tomber. Et oui … tu as été clair, tu ne veux plus de moi. Mais si tu me laissais une chance, je pourrais te prouver que je suis sincère. Laisse moi t'aider. On pourrait être amis non ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Dean.

Il ne mentait pas. Même si leur rupture s'était mieux passée, il n'aurait pas souhaité devenir ami avec Jason. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ne partageaient aucun centre d'intérêt et étaient trop différents pour être amis. Et Dean avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. C'était un obstacle infranchissable.

\- Dean, bébé, … lança Jason, d'un ton suppliant.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça … tu en as perdu le droit quand tu m'as laissé tomber, le coupa aussitôt le jeune homme.

Jason hocha alors la tête et Dean fut une nouvelle fois surpris de le voir accepter aussi vite. Jason n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser dire ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire. Du moins pas à l'époque où ils sortaient encore ensemble. Il avait peut être réellement changé.

« Attention Dean … tu devrais te méfier. » souffla Sam dans son oreille.

Bien sûr, son frère avait raison. Comme toujours.

\- D'accord, excuse moi. Je … je suis maladroit. Je voulais … je suis venu parce que j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider et je sais que ça te surprend. Je sais que c'est probablement trop tard mais je t'en supplie … laisse moi au moins te dire ce que j'ai à te dire avant de me mettre à la porte.

Dean aurait du dire « non » une nouvelle fois. Il aurait du mettre Jason dehors et lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais il en était incapable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il sentait une certaine vulnérabilité chez son ex. Il devinait de la sincérité dans son ton et dans sa voix. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était étrange et troublant et … il devait admettre que cette facette de Jason le fascinait.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et de débat intérieur, Dean s'écarta de l'entrebâillement de la porte et fit signe à son ex d'entrer dans la maison. Il le guida jusqu'au salon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table. Il rassembla ensuite tous ses papiers en une pile qu'il posa non loin de lui puis ouvrit la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir à son tour et d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Je t'écoute, lança t-il ensuite.

Jason hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de se racler la gorge. Il semblait nerveux. Dean avait la sensation de ne plus avoir le même homme en face de lui et cela le déstabilisait totalement. Il détourna les yeux pour que son trouble ne se voit pas.

\- Je suis un idiot Dean. Et je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré avec toi il y a trois ans. Je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais pas du. Je pensais … à cette époque, je pensais que j'étais trop vieux pour changer de vie et pour tout reprendre à zéro. J'avais passé ma vie à me cacher et je ne me sentais pas capable de faire le grand saut. Alors … je n'étais pas amoureux de cette fille. Pas du tout. Mais elle était la solution de facilité. Elle représentait un avenir sûr et loin de tous les problèmes que les gens comme nous rencontrent au quotidien. J'ai tenté ma chance mais j'ai rapidement compris mon erreur. Je l'ai quitté et … j'ai avoué à mes parents que je suis gay. Ils ne l'ont pas bien pris mais au moins, je suis libre maintenant et … je t'aime Dean. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Mais puisque je ne peux pas alors je vais devoir me contenter de m'excuser et de te dire encore et encore que je t'aime. Et que je suis désolé.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Mais cela n'effaçait en rien le mal que Jason lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui et il refusait de prendre un risque à nouveau. Il avait perdu trois années avec son ex et il ne voulait plus refaire la même erreur. Il était parfaitement heureux avec la vie qu'il menait. Et Jason allait devoir le comprendre.

\- Je t'ai attendu Jason … je t'ai laissé trois années pour comprendre. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé de toi. Je ne t'ai pas brusqué. Je me suis contenté de prendre ce que tu me donnais et … tu étais le premier. Je t'ai tout donné. Tu m'as tout pris et ensuite tu m'as laissé tomber. Je veux bien croire que tu puisses être sincère mais cela ne change en rien le fait que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Notre histoire est terminée. J'ai changé et tu n'as plus ta place dans ma vie. Il faut que tu le comprennes.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda alors Jason en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean aurait pu mentir et dire qu'il avait effectivement rencontré un autre homme et qu'il filait le parfait amour avec lui. Cela aurait sans doute facilité les choses. Mais il refusait d'utiliser un tel stratagème pour repousser son ex. Il assumait parfaitement la vie qu'il menait et Jason n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Il n'avait plus aucun droit le concernant d'ailleurs. Dean avait accepté de l'écouter mais rien de ce qu'il avait entendu ne risquait de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Non, il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas de petit ami et je n'en cherche pas. Je suis parfaitement heureux seul. Je crois que tu m'as prouvé que je n'étais pas fait pour les relations amoureuses. En ça au moins, tu m'auras été utile.

Jason sourit alors en avançant sa main dans la direction de celles de Dean. Le jeune homme les recula aussitôt pour échapper à un quelconque contact. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour y résister.

\- Peut être que tu n'as trouvé personne parce que tu es toujours amoureux de moi ? Suggéra Jason d'une voix douce.

Dean n'aurait pas du lui avouer qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Il aurait du savoir que Jason l'utiliserait contre lui à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il avait alors pensé ne plus revoir son ex. Il avait pensé que le message était passé et qu'il sortirait de sa vie pour de bon. A présent, il comprenait son erreur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'effacer. Il déglutit avec peine et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne cherche pas. Je te l'ai dit. Jason … écoute … j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Je … oui je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Pas de l'homme que tu es vraiment parce qu'il est détestable mais de l'image que j'avais de toi quand on était ensemble. De celui qui m'a séduit dans ce bar et qui s'est montré patient et tendre avec moi. J'aime toujours le Jason que je croyais que tu étais. Celui que tu es réellement en revanche ? J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à le supporter. Et je sais que c'est idiot. Je sais que je devrais faire en sorte d'oublier tout cela. Mais j'étais un gamin quand je t'ai rencontré et tu as été le premier. Tu as été le premier pour tout. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement.

Jason ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Je ne sais pas si le temps finira par t'effacer de ma mémoire et de mon cœur … et à vrai dire, peu importe. J'ai appris à vivre avec ces sentiments et ils ne m'empêchent pas d'être heureux. Ils font juste partis de moi. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont là que je m'interdis de tomber amoureux. C'est uniquement parce que je sais à présent que je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple. Je ne veux pas m'engager et je ne veux pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Je sors. Je rencontre du monde et je m'amuse. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Cette fois, il avait terminé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et fut surpris de constater qu'elles ne tremblaient pas. Il aurait cru qu'avoir une telle conversation avec Jason le laisserait totalement bouleversé. Mais il était plutôt calme. Et c'était une surprise. Peut être commençait il enfin à se détacher de l'homme qu'il avait aimé durant trois années. De l'homme qu'il continuait d'aimer malgré tout.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas collectionner les aventures jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop vieux pour séduire les hommes dans les bars ? Tu vas être celui qui écarte les cuisses contre quelques compliments et la promesse de quelques acrobaties dans ton lit ?

Jason était énervé à présent. Dean le sentait dans le ton de sa voix. Et cela lui ressemblait déjà nettement plus. Son ex avait clairement joué un jeu jusque là. Il avait tenté de l'attendrir mais sa vraie nature refaisait finalement surface. Et Dean était fier d'avoir réussi à déjouer son plan.

\- Je serais ce que j'ai envie d'être … ce n'est pas à toi de me dire si j'en ai ou non le droit.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement de la façon que Jason avait de tenter de contrôler toutes les choses qu'il faisait quand ils étaient encore ensemble. A l'époque, il avait mis cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le voir souffrir. Qu'il cherchait à le protéger. Et Dean avait été suffisamment stupide pour le croire. Il avait gobé chacun de ses mensonges et l'en avait même remercié. Mais ce temps là était révolu. Dean était adulte à présent. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais Jason le contrôler comme il avait pu le faire librement trois ans plus tôt.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me vois pas vivre vieux de toute façon, ajouta finalement Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait généralement. Ni avec ses amis proches ni avec son frère. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire à Jason. Peut être ressentait il le besoin de savoir si oui ou non son ex serait bouleversé en l'entendant. Bouleversé comme Sam ou Charlie le seraient. Comme quelqu'un qui tiendrait à lui le serait.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu sous entends par là ? Demanda Jason calmement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de se lever de la table. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta son mégot à l'extérieur. Il prit une seconde cigarette et l'alluma aussitôt. Il en tira une bouffée avant de répondre.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire par là, c'est que je ne serais jamais l'homme de quarante ans qui traîne dans les bars à la recherche d'un gamin de seize ans à séduire et à ramener chez lui … je ne le serais pas parce que je ne me vois pas vivre jusque là. Je sais le genre de vie que je mène et je sais les risques que je cours. Je les assume.

Jason grimaça en entendant les propos de son ancien petit ami. Dean détourna les yeux et les posa sur la rue de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait vraiment à présent. Le jeune homme avait la sensation que le temps était en accord avec son humeur.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit et je te le redis … je n'ai jamais joué un jeu avec toi. Je n'étais pas dans ce bar pour séduire un gamin innocent et le ramener chez moi comme tu sembles le penser. J'étais juste venu boire un verre et voir si oui ou non, je pouvais me plaire dans cet environnement. Je me cherchais et je m'interrogeais et ensuite je t'ai vu … Tu étais jeune mais il émanait quelque chose d'incroyablement mature de toi. J'ai été séduit. Je suis tombé sous ton charme avant même de te connaître … avant même de te parler. Et je devais … je devais tenter ma chance. Je ne t'ai pas menti ce soir là … pas plus que je ne t'ai menti durant les trois années où nous avons été ensemble. J'ai commis des erreurs … mais les seuls mensonges que j'ai prononcé sont ceux qui m'ont servis à justifier notre rupture. C'est quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas que je te mentais.

Dean ricana alors une seconde. Trois ans plus et quelques jours après leur rupture, il aurait probablement cru Jason sans hésiter une seconde. Il ne se serait même pas posé de questions. Mais il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en son ex. Qu'il ne devait surtout pas retomber dans ses filets. Il avait failli être détruit la dernière fois. Il refusait de recommencer.

\- J'aurais pu te croire Jason … j'aurais pu … il y a trois ans. Mais il est trop tard. Tes excuses et tes explications arrivent trop tard.

« Vas y Dean, continue à te battre » murmura Sam dans sa tête. Oh Dean en avait parfaitement l'intention. Il avait été une victime durant trois années. A présent, c'était lui qui distribuait les coups.

\- J'aurais pu te croire quand j'étais encore suffisamment naïf pour penser que tu n'avais pas simplement voulu t'amuser avec moi. Quand je pensais qu'un gamin de seize ans pouvait avoir quelque chose à offrir à un homme de trente quatre ans. Quand je pensais que les relations amoureuses étaient faites pour moi. Mais je ne suis plus aussi naïf à présent. J'ai compris et pour ça au moins, je te suis reconnaissant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jason de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ca aurait été inutile. Il ne pourrait jamais le convaincre. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et expira la fumée par le nez.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller. J'ai des choses à faire et je suis en train de perdre mon temps. Merci pour tes excuses mais j'en ai assez entendu à présent.

Il jeta ensuite son mégot par la fenêtre. Quand il entendit Jason se lever de sa chaise à son tour, il crut qu'il avait gagné et que son ex allait enfin le laisser tranquille. Mais à la place, Jason le rejoignit et vint se coller contre lui, son torse appuyé contre son dos, son entrejambe frottant contre ses fesses. Et Dean se détestait pour les souvenirs que cela faisait remonter en lui. Le souvenir de moments merveilleux partagés ensemble chez son ex. De longues matinées passées collés l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un frisson remontait sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ton corps se souvient de moi, souffla Jason dans son oreille. Il se souvient de nous.

Comment pouvait il en être différemment ? Jason avait été le premier avec qui Dean avait fait l'amour. Le seul avec qui cela avait eu une importance particulière. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de chaque nuit passées avec lui. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier le plaisir que Jason lui avait procuré à chaque fois. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Et si le sexe restait un bon souvenir, tout le reste n'était que souffrance.

\- Mon cœur se rappelle aussi et ses souvenirs sont nettement moins bons, répliqua t-il dans un murmure.

Jason passa tout de même ses bras autour de sa taille pour les refermer autour de son ventre. Dean ferma les yeux sans le vouloir alors que les doigts de son ex s'approchaient dangereusement de son entrejambe. Il sentit alors tous ses muscles se tendre. Et quand Jason descendit finalement une main le long de la braguette de son jean, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Son corps était en train de le trahir. Il devait reprendre le dessus ou il risquait de commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait ensuite.

\- Jason, non, lança t-il.

\- Chut bébé, laisse toi faire.

Dean serra les dents alors que Jason détachait le bouton de son jean et baissait lentement sa braguette. Il rouvrit les yeux quand son ex glissa une main sous le tissu de son boxer pour attraper son sexe. Il lança ses hanches en avant sans le vouloir alors que Jason commençait à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Il était faible. Il avait toujours su qu'il l'était. Mais les sensations que son ex lui procuraient étaient familières et agréables. Et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de le repousser et de s'en tenir à ses bonnes résolutions. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et alors que Jason déposait des baisers dans sa nuque, il ne put rien faire pour empêcher son corps de réagir aux stimulations.

\- Ca m'avait manqué … tu m'as manqué, assura Jason dans son oreille.

Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il aurait probablement laissé son ex continuer à le masturber sans réagir si la porte de la maison ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment précis, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Eh Dean, désolée pour le retard.

Charlie. C'était Charlie. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre sa voix. Il attrapa le bras de Jason pour retirer sa main de son entrejambe mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire avant que la jeune femme n'entre dans la pièce.

\- Tu … oh … qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jason mais Dean lui avait montré des photos. Et elle l'avait reconnu. Dean repoussa enfin Jason loin de lui et s'empressa de refermer son jean avant de faire face à son amie. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés. Surprise et colère. Dean savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis. Mais Jason ne l'avait pas forcé. Il ne s'était pas montré violent et n'avait pas cherché à abuser de lui. Dean l'avait laissé faire. Son ex était un enfoiré mais ce n'était pas un violeur.

\- Il partait, assura t-il.

Jason hocha alors la tête et contourna la table sans même saluer Charlie. Cette dernière le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à côté d'elle. Elle lui saisit alors le bras pour le forcer à affronter son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères obtenir en le harcelant de la sorte mais Dean a des amis … des amis extrêmement protecteurs et crois moi ou non, des amis qui savent se défendre. Ne t'avise surtout pas de revenir dans sa vie ou je te le ferais payer.

Jason ne semblait pas réellement effrayé par les menaces de Charlie mais il hocha toutefois la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il jeta un dernier sourire à Dean par dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce puis la maison. Quand Dean entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, il soupira longuement et retourna s'asseoir à la table. Il savait que son amie allait l'interroger sur ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara t-il alors.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait probablement laissé tomber. Mais pas Charlie. Non. La jeune femme allait insister jusqu'à énerver son ami. Puis il s'excuserait auprès d'elle et il finirait par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était comme que cela fonctionnait entre eux.

\- Dean, est-ce qu'il a essayé de …

\- Non, la coupa le jeune homme. Non. Il n'a pas tenté de me violer si c'est ce que tu penses. Il était venu pour tenter de me récupérer et je lui ai dit non. Mais ensuite … mon cerveau sait que Jason n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Mon corps en revanche … il se souvient du reste.

Charlie hocha alors la tête mais Dean savait que les reproches et les conseils ne tarderaient pas. La jeune femme ne faisait pas cela pour l'énerver. Elle voulait simplement le protéger. Et Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait surtout envie d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Et ce n'était pas possible tant que Charlie continuerait à l'interroger.

\- Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire Dean. Il t'a fait du mal et il recommencera. Ne le laisse surtout pas te convaincre du contraire.

Dean hocha la tête en soupirant longuement.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, assura t-il.

Mais comment feras tu si la prochaine fois, il te touche à nouveau et … comment feras tu si tu es incapable de dire non ? Dean, tu devrais me laisser lui parler. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit. Je …

\- Charlie, stop ! La coupa le jeune homme aussitôt.

La jeune femme le dévisagea alors, visiblement surprise d'être ainsi interrompue brutalement. Dean aurait pu s'en vouloir de se montrer froid avec elle. Mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Et bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seule bonne chose était que la venue de Jason avait fait oublier à Dean toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur Castiel.

« Pas longtemps visiblement. Puisqu'il est déjà de retour dans ton esprit » objecta Sam dans sa tête. Dean détestait son frère parfois. Ou du moins celui qui vivait dans son cerveau et se permettait de prendre la parole sans y être expressément autorisé.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant et … nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire que discuter de mon ex d'accord ?

Charlie sembla hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, accepta t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la fin de leur conversation. Le sujet reviendrait inévitablement sur le tapis. Dean ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi il était incapable de dire non à son ex quand ce dernier le touchait. Il devait trouver une solution. Une parade. Et Charlie saurait l'aider. Mais ils le feraient quand Dean l'aurait décidé. Quand il serait prêt. Et quand ils auraient suffisamment de temps à consacrer à Jason. Pour le moment, ils devaient avant tout se concentrer sur Garth.

\- J'ai passé tout ça en revue et je pense être prêt légalement parlant mais … il faut encore préparer les banderoles et rédiger les tracts.

\- Dean, tout va bien se passer, assura Charlie en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement de leur manifestation. Elle lui faisait passer un message tout autre. Un message qui signifiait qu'elle serait là pour lui et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais retomber dans les bras de Jason. Elle lui assurait qu'il finirait par sortir triomphant de cette histoire même quand elle ne pouvait pas le savoir avec certitude.

\- J'aimerais te croire ma belle mais tu ne peux pas me le jurer.

Charlie haussa les épaules mais ne semblait pas douter de ses propos. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être rassuré aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que si je le peux. Et je le fais. Je sais que tout ira bien pour toi, pour moi et pour Garth. Et comme j'ai toujours raison, tu es obligé de me croire.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours raison, la contredit Dean en souriant enfin.

Charlie le dévisagea alors avant de lui tirer la langue, lui arrachant un petit rire qui finit de le soulager. Son amie se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que si j'ai toujours raison. C'est uniquement parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi … et aussi parce que je suis une fille et que les filles savent toujours mieux que les garçons.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais s'interrompit quand il la vit froncer les sourcils en reniflant autour d'elle. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Charlie le regarda à nouveau après quelques secondes et le dévisagea.

\- Tu as fumé à l'intérieur ?

Le jeune homme secoua aussitôt la tête. Etre pris sur le fait par Charlie était presque comme être surpris par sa mère en train de commettre une bêtise. Dean n'avait pas réellement connu sa mère mais il était presque sûr qu'elle aurait eu le même ton que Charlie à sa place.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Quel âge as tu pour nier ainsi quand il est évident que tu l'as fait ?

\- Quand es tu devenue ma mère ? Répliqua Dean aussitôt. Et puis, pourquoi me poses tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Charlie soupira longuement. Dean savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Elle était juste agacée. Et il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement du au fait qu'il avait effectivement fumé à l'intérieur mais aussi à ce qu'elle avait interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Pour répondre à ta première question, je me comporte comme ta mère parce que tu as bien besoin que quelqu'un veille à ce que tu ne commettes pas de bêtises grosses comme toi et pour répondre à ta seconde question, je voulais juste te donner une chance de te montrer honnête.

Dean fronça les sourcils à son tour en entendant les propos de son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas gros, protesta t-il.

\- Dean, répliqua Charlie en continuant à le dévisager.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai fumé à l'intérieur Maman.

Charlie secoua la tête avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté et maintenant, passe moi une cigarette.

Dean la regarda alors, sans trop savoir si elle plaisantait ou pas. Quand il réalisa qu'elle était sérieuse, il éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de son comportement. Son amie l'imita une seconde plus tard. Et à cet instant précis, tout allait à nouveau bien dans la vie de Dean. Il avait Charlie auprès de lui. Quelque chose d'important à faire et un but à atteindre. A cet instant précis, le jeune homme était heureux. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas.


	14. Exutoire

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 14ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel passent un nouveau moment ensemble.**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

 **On approche de la moitié de l'histoire. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres et je sens qu'ils vont beaucoup me manquer ces personnages ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre (idéal à mon sens quand on connait les paroles !):**

 **Stay with me de Sam Smith**

 **Chapitre 14 : Exutoire**

 _« Le sexe apaise les tensions. L'amour les provoque. »_

 _Woody Allen_

Une nouvelle fois, Dean avait pris Castiel par surprise. Une nouvelle fois, il avait fait l'exact opposé de ce à quoi le jeune étudiant s'était attendu.

Pour commencer, il l'avait appelé au moment où Castiel commençait à penser qu'il ne le ferait plus. Il avait été surpris de voir son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre. Il allait devoir sérieusement se demander pourquoi quand il aurait le temps.

Dean s'était alors excusé de son comportement à l'hôpital. Il avait remercié Castiel d'être resté avant de mettre son attitude étrange sur le compte du choc reçu avec l'agression de Garth. Cela paraissait logique et Castiel accepta ses excuses avec un sourire.

Dean, enfin, l'invita à boire un verre chez lui le soir même pour lui donner des nouvelles de Garth - ce qu'il pouvait faire par téléphone – pour le remercier dignement de sa présence à ses côtés – ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement faire dans un restaurant, un lieu public – et pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

Castiel avait la sensation que cette invitation n'était pas innocente et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il espérait presque que cela soit le cas. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait ressenti en couchant avec Dean. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Et il lui arrivait parfois d'y repenser – souvent à vrai dire – et de se masturber en invoquant les images du jeune homme au moment où il l'avait pénétré.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était ce que Dean attendait de lui. Mais s'il le lui proposait, Castiel ne dirait probablement pas non.

Et c'était pourtant la pire des idées. Le jeune homme le savait. Il en avait pris plus encore conscience depuis sa soirée avec Hannah. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre une place trop importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Car il finirait inévitablement par souffrir. Ils pouvaient être amis mais cela devait en rester là. Coucher avec Dean était franchir la limite qu'il s'était lui même imposé. Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie.

Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel et de logique. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout et détestait agir en fonction de ses émotions. Il avait conscience d'avoir énormément changé ces dernières semaines. Il envisageait à présent de suivre sa libido plutôt que sa raison. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant …

Castiel avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'Hannah lui avait dit. S'il ne se sentait pas amoureux de Dean alors c'était qu'il ne l'était pas. L'amour ne se calculait pas. Ne se préméditait pas et ne se réfléchissait pas. Il s'imposait sans prévenir. Si Castiel avait été amoureux de Dean, il l'aurait su sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Il n'avait donc pas encore développé des sentiments trop profonds pour son ami. Mais il se sentait en passe de le faire. Et revoir Dean avec l'idée de coucher à nouveau avec lui le poussait dans ce sens plutôt que dans un autre.

Castiel n'avait pas menti à sa sœur. Il voulait prendre soin de lui et faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à régler pour ne pas avoir à gérer ceux des autres. Mais il se souvenait également de ce qu'il avait promis à Sam. Qu'il voulait aider son frère à aller mieux. Il aurait pu tout gérer de front si Dean n'avait pas éveillé en lui des sentiments contradictoires et forts. Des émotions qu'il ne pourrait pas nier éternellement.

Tout aurait été plus simple si Castiel n'avait pas été attiré physiquement par le jeune homme. S'il n'avait pas couché une première fois avec lui et prit conscience des sensations incroyables que cela lui procurait. Il avait tout fait à l'envers et il ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en sortir.

Peut être devait il tout simplement évacuer son désir de son système. Dean avait pris trop d'importance. Il était présent là à chaque moment de la journée. Il pensait presque constamment à lui. Il devait absolument le chasser de sa tête. Lui faire une autre place. Moins importante. Moins cruciale. Celle d'un ami plutôt que celle d'un petit ami. Et peut être était il nécessaire pour cela de se confronter à la réalité de leur situation. Ils n'étaient pas un couple. N'étaient pas en passe de le devenir. Ils étaient tout juste deux amis qui avaient couché ensemble une fois. Castiel devait l'enregistrer et le graver dans son esprit pour retrouver enfin un semblant d'équilibre.

Coucher avec Dean était peut être une solution. Cela lui permettrait de remettre les choses en perspective. D'affirmer à nouveau qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour ensemble mais qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre pour relâcher un semblant de tension. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Castiel en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand il arriva enfin chez Dean. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de passer après qu'il soit rentré du bar et il était presque minuit quand Castiel franchit la porte de son immeuble.

L'endroit n'avait rien de charmant ou de luxueux. Mais il savait que Dean l'aimait. Principalement parce qu'il représentait son indépendance. Parce qu'il était à lui et que personne ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever. Il avait travaillé dur pour l'avoir et aussi minable qu'il soit, il avait une importance incroyable pour son ami.

Castiel monta l'escalier étroit qui menait au bon étage pus frappa à la porte de Dean. Quand ce dernier lui ouvrit, il avait un large sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

\- Hé Cas !

S'il employait son surnom, c'était qu'il était de bon humeur. Un bon signe pour le jeune homme. Les tensions nées à l'hôpital semblaient bel et bien avoir disparu. Castiel en était considérablement soulagé.

\- Bonsoir Dean.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il l'invita ensuite à prendre place sur son canapé. Castiel s'assit après avoir retiré sa veste et regarda Dean lui servir un verre de vin sans même lui demander s'il en voulait. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas dit non à de l'alcool. Et même s'il était persuadé que Dean était plutôt du genre à boire une bière, il était touché qu'il ait pris la peine de faire un écart en pensant lui faire plaisir. Castiel accepta son verre avec un sourire et en but aussitôt une gorgée.

\- Cas, je voulais une nouvelle fois m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité à l'hôpital. Tu as été suffisamment gentil pour accepter de rester avec moi alors que tu n'étais visiblement pas à l'aise et j'aurais du … j'aurais du me comporter différemment. Alors voilà … je suis désolé. Et merci à nouveau pour tout.

Dean était si sincère qu'à cet instant précis, Castiel oublia sa colère et ses doutes. Son ami regrettait réellement son comportement. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour apaiser sa conscience. Il avait vraiment envie d'obtenir son pardon. Et Castiel avait envie de lui donner. Il pouvait comprendre le stress dans lequel il avait été. Il savait que la situation avait été compliquée à gérer pour lui. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ait agi irrationnellement. Son ami avait été agressé et il avait le droit de perdre la tête pendant une seconde ou deux.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Dean. Je t'assure que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je l'ai peut être été sur le coup mais c'est oublié. Alors n'en parlons plus. Et dis moi plutôt comment Garth se porte.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit alors et Castiel sentit son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements dans sa poitrine. A chaque fois que son ami souriait ainsi, des petites rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Castiel avait envie de les caresser du bout du doigt. Même si ce geste était probablement symptomatique des émotions contradictoires contre lesquelles il s'était juré de lutter. Et qu'il aurait été dangereux parce que trop tendre. Trop intime.

\- Garth va mieux. Les médecins devraient le relâcher d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ses fractures guériront avec le temps et il … il parle déjà de participer à la manifestation qu'on a organisé pour lui. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée mais il insiste. Garth n'a jamais raté une seule de nos manifestations. Et même avec la jambe dans le plâtre, il n'a pas envie de manquer celle ci.

Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment Garth mais il pouvait deviner qu'il était quelqu'un de fort et de solide. De toute évidence, s'il en croyait ce que Dean et Charlie avaient dit de lui, il ne se laissait jamais abattre. Il continuait de croire que le monde était bon et qu'il pouvait changer. Même quand il était victime de sa brutalité et de son intolérance. Il était soit idiot et naïf soit profondément bon.

\- Je suis content qu'il aille mieux, assura t-il alors.

Dean se servit un verre de vin et en but une longue gorgée. Castiel le vit grimacer une seconde du coin de l'oeil mais le garda pour lui. La prochaine fois, il apporterait des bières à son ami. De toute évidence, le vin n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Et il savait à présent que Dean avait été bon comédien en lui faisait croire qu'il avait apprécié la dernière bouteille qu'ils avaient partagée. Mais Castiel préférait ne pas trop y repenser. Car cette soirée là s'était terminée par une expérience qu'il tentait d'effacer de sa mémoire depuis.

\- Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles tu sais. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, confessa Dean en observant son verre.

Castiel n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il était presque sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans le ton de son ami. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Il pensait t'avoir vexé en sous entendant qu'on était en couple et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé pour ça … et qu'il espérait que cela ne vous empêcherait pas de devenir ami. A vrai dire, je crois que tu lui as fait forte impression.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire d'aussi exceptionnel pour que Garth garde un souvenir aussi fort de son rapide passage dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de devenir ami avec le jeune homme. Bien au contraire. Mais ils se connaissaient à peine.

\- Si toutefois, son … impression était partagée, je pourrais peut être … enfin je pourrais le lui dire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas du tout où Dean voulait en venir. Mais la tristesse dans son ton était toujours là. Et ses yeux l'évitaient soigneusement depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet. Castiel était perdu et il détestait ça. Peut être était il temps pour lui de poser les bonnes questions.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avoua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean se racla alors la gorge et posa son verre de vin sur la table basse. Elle semblait tenir debout par miracle et Castiel se demanda si Dean la gardait par nécessité ou parce qu'elle avait une signification particulière pour lui. Il aurait aimé poser la question. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Garth est tombé sous ton charme si tu préfères … il … je pense qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. Et si tu en as envie, alors … enfin je veux dire … c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

Castiel tombait littéralement des nues. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Garth était un gentil garçon. Il pourrait sans doute apprendre à l'apprécier avec le temps. Mais Castiel n'était pas attiré par lui. Pas comme il était attiré par Dean. Et le comportement de son ami tendait également à prouver qu'il n'était pas forcément emballé par l'idée de le voir sortir avec Garth. Avait il peur de les perdre si les choses se passaient mal ? Avait il lui même des sentiments pour Garth ? Ou … non Castiel ne devait surtout pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin là.

\- Oh … oh euh …

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il fut capable d'apporter et il se trouvait stupide de ne pas être en mesure d'affronter la situation comme n'importe quel adulte. En matière de relations amoureuses, il était totalement novice. Et il perdait tous ses moyens. De surcroît, l'attitude de Dean le perturbait grandement.

\- Oh génial ou oh merde ? Demanda alors Dean en levant enfin la tête vers lui.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il la relâcha lentement par le nez avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre … Dean, je suis … je suis touché mais je ne crois pas que … je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation amoureuse. Je ne veux pas sortir avec un garçon et je ne pense pas que ce serait juste envers Garth de répondre positivement à ses avances tout en sachant que je serais incapable de lui offrir ce qu'il mérite. Alors …

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête et Castiel aurait pu jurer que sa réponse lui faisait plaisir. Mais il devait probablement se faire des idées. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'esprit clair. C'était l'effet que le jeune homme avait sur lui. Il lui faisait oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions et toutes ses certitudes. Et ce n'était pas normal.

\- Je lui dirais, assura Dean d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Castiel sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son verre de vin et de le porter à ses lèvres. Il en but une rapide gorgée qu'il sembla avoir du mal à avaler avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Garth le comprendra. Il … il ne t'en voudra pas tu sais.

Castiel espérait que cela ne les empêcherait pas de devenir amis. Il avait envie de garder le jeune homme dans son entourage. Il avait été seul trop longtemps. Et maintenant qu'il rencontrait des gens capables de le comprendre et de l'aimer comme il était, il avait vraiment envie de les garder autour de lui. Cela incluait Garth et Charlie. Et Dean bien sûr. Mais le jeune homme était un cas à part.

\- Ok, parfait alors. Merci Dean.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire avant de remonter ses jambes sur son canapé et de s'asseoir en tailleur. Il était pied nu à nouveau et Castiel aurait pu jurer qu'il portait le même jean que lors de leur dernière soirée dans son appartement. Seul le tee shirt était différent. Cette fois, il était plus ajusté et collait parfaitement aux contours de son torse. Castiel savait exactement ce qui se cachait dessous et il était préférable de ne pas trop y penser. Même si c'était plus fort que lui. Il se demandait si ses réactions étaient normales. Si Dean avait ressenti la même chose pour l'homme avec qui il avait couché la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question. Pas sans dévoiler les idées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Cas, je … je peux te poser une question ?

Castiel hocha la tête pour encourager son ami à parler. Il était surpris par l'hésitation dont il faisait preuve. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait peur de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou dans la tête. Il assumait ses choix et ses décisions. Mais à cet instant précis, il semblait terrifié par ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible de continuer à aimer une personne qui nous a fait du mal ?

Castiel pouvait sentir que la question avait une grande importance pour son ami. Mais il n'était pas bien placé pour y répondre. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine et il ne voyait pas quel conseil il pouvait donner à son ami. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de songer à ses parents. Il continuait de les aimer même s'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'accepter. Même s'il savait ce qu'ils penseraient de lui quand il leur aurait tout dit. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été là pour lui. Il supposait que cela lui donnait un début de réponse.

\- Je suppose que c'est possible oui … mais je pense que cela dépend également de ce que la personne en question t'a fait subir.

Dean hocha la tête avant de terminer son verre de vin et de poser son verre sur la table. Il déplia ensuite ses jambes et les remonta contre son corps, son bras entourant ses genoux. Il ressemblait à un enfant à cet instant précis. Un enfant terrifié de confier quelque chose qui pesait sur son cœur depuis un trop long moment.

\- Mon ex … Jason … il est revenu me voir. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir fait du mal et … il m'a demandé de le reprendre. Je sais que je ne dois pas l'écouter et je lui ai dit non mais ensuite … il m'a touché et Cas … je l'aime toujours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je sais quel genre d'homme il est et je sais qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi. Mais quand il est là, j'oublie tout. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait répondre à cette question. Mais il avait vraiment envie d'aider Dean. Il appuya son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé pour pouvoir faire face à Dean et inclina sensiblement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils sur ce sujet mais … je ne pense pas qu'il existe de réaction normale ou anormale. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. L'amour est un sentiment et il ne se contrôle pas. Il faut savoir l'écouter parfois et … l'ignorer à d'autres moments. Si tu es sûr que Jason te fera souffrir à nouveau alors tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser revenir dans ta vie. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu parles comme Charlie, commenta Dean en souriant.

Castiel prenait cela comme un compliment. Il savait combien la jeune femme comptait pour son ami. Il se demanda alors si Dean avait abordé le sujet avec elle ou s'il l'avait fait uniquement avec lui. Il se surprit à espérer d'être le seul avec qui il en avait discuté.

\- Charlie m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de raisonnable, commenta t-il.

\- Ne lui dis surtout pas, elle deviendrait totalement ingérable.

Castiel rit une seconde avant de reporter toute son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait avec attention et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce que son ami cherchait en le détaillant ainsi du regard. Ils s'étaient vus nus. Son corps n'avait plus aucun mystère pour Dean.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il quand il sentit ses joues rougir et le brûler.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se mettre sur les genoux et d'avancer vers Castiel. Par réflexe, ce dernier posa son verre sur la table basse. Il regarda ensuite Dean s'arrêter prêt de lui et se pencher dans sa direction. Il appuya ses mains sur l'accoudoir de chaque côté de son corps pour garder son équilibre. Son visage était proche de celui de Castiel, leur souffles se mêlant entre leurs deux bouches.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser gagner tu sais … Jason … et je pense … non je sais que j'ai besoin de l'évacuer de mon esprit. De le chasser et de remplacer mes souvenirs avec lui avec d'autres souvenirs … des nouveaux. Et je me suis dit que tu serais peut être partant pour m'aider à en créer quelques uns.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement où le jeune homme voulait en venir mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne idée. Il avait pourtant lui même pensé à recoucher avec Dean pour essayer d'avancer. C'était toutefois plus simple d'envisager cette possibilité quand il pensait n'avoir aucune chance. Maintenant que Dean le lui proposait, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait. Son corps, en revanche, était totalement emballé par l'idée.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas si … commença t-il parce qu'il estimait qu'il devait se montrer honnête envers son ami.

Ce dernier posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Dean pouvait ressentir quand il était en présence de Jason. Lui aussi doutait de pouvoir oublier le jeune homme de si tôt. Peu importait ce qui se passerait entre eux dans l'avenir, Dean resterait toujours le premier. Et Castiel était presque sûr qu'il serait toujours incapable de lui dire non.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser ou de devenir mon petit ami. Je ne te demande pas de me faire oublier Jason ou de le remplacer. Je veux juste … j'aimerais ne plus penser à lui pendant quelques heures. Et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de m'aider.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Demanda Castiel contre son doigt.

Castiel commençait à se demander si son ami n'avait pas choisi de l'inviter uniquement pour coucher avec lui. Pour utiliser son corps afin d'oublier l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus aimer. Il était vexé. Même si c'était totalement hypocrite. Lui aussi était venu avec cet objectif en tête. Il avait espéré convaincre Dean de coucher avec lui pour évacuer leur dernière nuit ensemble de son esprit. Pour remettre le jeune homme à sa place dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

\- Non, je voulais te remercier … je voulais m'excuser aussi. Mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'espérais pas un peu qu'on en arriverait à faire l'amour ensemble, avoua Dean.

Son honnêteté chassa un peu de la colère que Castiel ressentait. Il prit ensuite une seconde pour réfléchir. C'était peut être la solution à son problème. Faire l'amour avec Dean à cet instant précis n'avait rien d'un acte partagé entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. C'était un moyen pour son ami d'évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée après le retour de Jason dans sa vie. Et c'était un moyen pour Castiel de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se servaient l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce dont le jeune étudiant avait besoin. Il finit par hocher la tête pour donner son accord à Dean. Ce dernier sourit largement avant de passer une jambe au dessus des siennes pour s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il approcha ensuite son visage un peu plus encore de celui de Castiel. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

\- Merci d'être mon ami Castiel, souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. Il n'avait partagé des baisers qu'avec Dean jusque là. Mais il fit en sorte d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris la dernière fois. Il laissa la langue du jeune homme venir caresser la sienne et inclina la tête sur le côté pour éviter que leurs nez se touchent. Dean avait le goût du vin qu'il avait bu et du tabac de sa dernière cigarette. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et enveloppaient complètement celles de Castiel. C'était un baiser passionné. Il n'avait rien de tendre et de délicat. Il n'était pas un moyen de sceller leurs sentiments ou de transmettre un message. C'était juste un prélude à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Un moyen d'entrer en action sans passer d'emblée aux choses sérieuses.

Et Castiel pouvait sentir son corps se réveiller peu à peu. Dean remuait sensiblement sur ses cuisses et le jeune étudiant laissa échapper un gémissement quand les fesses de son ami appuyèrent contre son érection. Il était encore totalement déstabilisé par la force des sensations que Dean lui procurait. Il croyait avoir enjolivé les choses dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était visiblement le cas. Tout était incroyablement fort. Incroyablement intense.

Quand ils mirent un terme à leur baiser, Dean recula son visage et passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Castiel. Il les remonta ensuite longuement le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que le jeune étudiant saisisse le message et lève les bras pour que Dean puisse lui enlever. Il se baissa ensuite pour embrasser Castiel sur les épaules, le long de son sternum et sur son ventre. Il joua une seconde du bout de la langue avec son nombril avant de remonter à nouveau jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa longuement, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement avant de reculer pour retirer son propre tee shirt. Castiel laissa aussitôt ses yeux vagabonder sur son torse. Il était plus musclé que lui. Il ne l'était ni trop ni pas assez aux goûts du jeune étudiant. Son ventre était plat et ferme. Ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses bras solides. Castiel avait envie de poser ses mains sur son torse. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à le faire avant de réaliser qu'il en avait le droit. Il n'avait pas à se cacher quand il était avec Dean. Le jeune homme ne le jugerait pas.

Ses doigts effleurèrent d'abord son ventre et Castiel sentit aussitôt les muscles de son ami se contracter sous la caresse. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à ses pectoraux puis sur ses clavicules. Il les laissa redescendre doucement, ses ongles laissant une fine trace presque invisible sur le chemin. Dean avait la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

Il était temps pour lui de prendre des initiatives à son tour. Il posa donc ses mains sur la ceinture du jean de Dean. Il la défit rapidement avant de s'attaquer aux boutons et à la braguette. Quand il eut réussit à les défaire malgré les tremblements dans ses mains, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Dean descendit finalement du canapé pour retirer son pantalon et son caleçon.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à celui de Castiel. Ses gestes étaient plus sûrs et plus calmes. Il avait clairement plus d'expérience que son ami. Ce dernier le laissa donc le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures. Quand il fut entièrement nu, Dean lui attrapa les bras et le manoeuvra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis correctement sur le canapé, son dos contre le dossier et ses pieds au sol. Dean le regarda ensuite une seconde avant de reprendre place sur ses cuisses. Castiel referma aussitôt ses bras dans son dos. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer sur ses fesses sans oser aller réellement plus loin. Il n'était pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit de plus.

Dean dut le sentir. Il reprit donc l'initiative et embrassa Castiel avec une passion évidente. Sa langue vint chercher celle du jeune étudiant pour la caresser longuement. Ses mains étaient dans les cheveux de Castiel et procuraient à ce dernier des frissons qui secouaient son corps à intervalles réguliers.

Tout était fort et incroyable. Castiel sentait son sexe tendu presser entre les jambes de Dean. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer sans préparation. Mais il doutait de pouvoir attendre très longtemps avant de lâcher prise. Il refusait toutefois de se ridiculiser. Il devait garder la maîtrise. Il serra donc les dents avant de reculer son visage et de regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles avaient presque avalé entièrement ses iris verts. Il avait les joues rouges et ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur le sommet de son crâne. Castiel avait du mal à réaliser que son ami était dans cet état à cause de lui. Qu'il était celui qui lui procurait du plaisir et lui donnait envie de faire l'amour. Il sentit alors sa détermination doubler de force et il saisit le sexe tendu du jeune homme dans la main. C'était des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment. Il était probablement maladroit. Mais Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement avant de basculer sa tête en arrière. Castiel sourit en commençant à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le sexe de Dean qui disparaissait et réapparaissait entre ses doigts. C'était fascinant. Incroyable. Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que Dean lui saisissait l'avant bras pour faire cesser ses mouvements.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ce sera fini bien trop tôt. Et je veux jouir quand tu seras en moi … pas avant.

Castiel hocha bêtement la tête avant de relâcher le sexe de son ami. Il le regarda ensuite se pencher en arrière pour prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table basse. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il ouvrit pour faire couler du liquide sur les doigts de Castiel. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents, incapable de se retenir. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Dean le laissait faire. Il avait beau avoir déjà vécu cette situation une fois, il restait totalement émerveillé de la confiance que le jeune homme lui donnait. Car il supposait qu'il en fallait pour accepter de se laisser préparer par une personne qui n'avait pas réellement d'expérience en la matière.

Castiel était toutefois déterminé à réussir et à faire les choses biens. Il glissa une main entre ses les jambes de Dean et introduisit un doigt en lui quand le jeune homme se souleva légèrement sur les genoux. Castiel ferma aussitôt les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Le muscle autour de sa phalange était contracté et étroit. C'était absolument incroyable. Castiel poussa son doigt en avant avant de commencer des mouvements de haut en bas. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il rouvrit donc les yeux pour regarder Dean et se concentrer sur ses réactions. Le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée et une légère grimace déformait ses traits parfaits. Castiel allait sans doute trop vite. Il ralentit donc le rythme de son doigt avant d'attendre patiemment que le muscle se détende suffisamment pour introduire un second doigt.

Rapidement, Dean commença à accompagner ses mouvements en remuant ses hanches. Castiel saisit le message et introduisit un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de son ami.

Après de longues minutes passées à préparer Dean, Castiel retira ses doigts et se pencha en avant pour embrasser son ami sur le torse. Il voulait prendre des initiatives et prouver qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Même si c'était un mensonge. Il sentit Dean saisir son sexe pour le positionner correctement et il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir quand son ami s'empala brutalement sur lui.

La position était idéale pour Castiel. Dean pouvait choisir le rythme qu'il désirait et le jeune étudiant avait tout le loisir d'observer son visage. Il pouvait également toucher son corps du bout des doigts. Sentir les muscles de ses cuisses se contracter à chaque fois qu'il se soulevait sur les genoux. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Alors que Dean imprégnait d'emblée un rythme soutenu, Castiel posa ses mains sur ses jambes. Il les remonta ensuite sur ses hanches et sur son ventre. Dean semblait totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il gémissait à intervalles réguliers, sa tête basculée en arrière sur ses épaules, ses yeux fermés. Il était magnifique. Castiel aurait aimé ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il aurait voulu ne pouvoir penser qu'aux sensations que le jeune homme lui procurait et pas à la manière dont il prenait lui même du plaisir. A quel point cela semblait éclairer son visage. Castiel ne devait pas oublier ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'était pas une étreinte entre deux amoureux. C'était uniquement du sexe. Un moyen d'évacuer les tensions et de se sentir soulagé. Rien de plus.

Dean avaient les mains posées sur ses épaules pour garder son équilibre. Et il continuait d'aller et venir sur son sexe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Castiel le laissa faire sans bouger. Il était peut être celui qui pénétrait Dean mais il n'était clairement pas aux commandes. C'était son ami qui décidait de tout. Il aurait pu se sentir utilisé. C'était probablement exactement ce que Dean faisait. Mais il avait la sensation d'être plus. Et c'était dangereux.

Il choisit donc de vider son esprit et de passer à l'action. Il attrapa les hanches de Dean pour l'immobiliser et commença à soulever les hanches pour reprendre les reines. Son ami ne s'en plaignit pas. Bien au contraire. Il l'encouragea à le faire. Plus vite. Plus fort. Il lui demandait clairement de lâcher prise. Et ce fut ce que Castiel fit sans hésiter. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et s'abandonna entièrement à ce que son corps demandait.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme et il était honnêtement surpris d'avoir pu tenir jusque là. Il voulait toutefois que Dean jouisse avant lui. Il relâcha donc une de ses hanches mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir son sexe dans sa main, son ami la repoussa délicatement.

\- Pas besoin, souffla t-il entre deux gémissements.

Oh. Castiel ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Dean lui en avait parlé. Il avait évoqué sa capacité à jouir sans qu'on ait besoin de le toucher. De toute évidence, Castiel avait trouvé sa prostate. Il était fier de lui et continua à aller et venir à l'intérieur de son ami pour l'aider. Après quelques secondes, Dean se tendit et arqua son dos. Castiel sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se refermer brutalement. Il se jeta alors en avant, referma ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et colla ses lèvres contre la peau de son torse. Il sentit le sperme de son ami échouer sur son ventre et ce fut ce qui le précipita vers son orgasme. Il poussa un cri qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre la peau du jeune homme avant de commencer à se répandre à l'intérieur de son ami.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Castiel pouvait sentir le plaisir l'envahir entièrement, embrasant chacun de ses muscles et faisant battre son cœur trop vite et trop fort.

Quand il eut terminé, il retomba contre le dossier du canapé, Dean toujours empalé sur lui. Le jeune homme vint coller son visage dans son cou et déposa un baiser juste à la jonction avec son épaule.

Castiel avait les mains dans son dos et ses doigts dessinaient des formes aléatoires autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger pour le moment. Ses muscles étaient entièrement tétanisés et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il s'accorda donc quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Ce fut finalement Dean qui mit fin à l'étreinte. Il recula son visage avant de descendre des cuisses de Castiel avec un gémissement.

\- Merci Cas … c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il aurait pu dire « merci » lui aussi. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Car il n'avait pas l'impression que ce qu'ils venaient de faire l'avait aidé. Il était toujours confus. Et il regardait toujours Dean avec fascination et … Castiel n'osait pas le penser mais il y avait plus. Le sexe n'avait rien changé. Ou du moins pas suffisamment. Et peut être qu'il était encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Peut être avait il besoin d'un peu de temps pour en tirer tous les bénéfices. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question pour le moment. Jamais à vrai dire. Mais il supposait qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance. Pour le moment, il voulait juste apprécier le fait qu'il avait donné à son ami ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Ou peut être manger quelque chose ? Tu as mangé ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Dean était soudainement nerveux. Ce n'était pas logique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait avoir mis son ami dans cet état. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se poser la question. Il baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses et les frotta rapidement de la paume de ses mains.

\- J'ai mangé merci et … je pense que je devrais rentrer. Je prendrais ma douche chez moi.

Il aurait pu rester. A vrai dire, il en avait terriblement envie. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Rester avec Dean conduirait à réveiller les émotions qu'il cherchait à nier et qu'il pensait avoir évacuer en couchant à nouveau avec lui. Il refusait de dormir dans le même lit que le jeune homme. Ce serait trop intime pour le genre de relation qu'ils avaient. Ce n'était que du sexe et Castiel était supposé partir une fois terminé. Il était prêt à parier que c'était également ce que Dean attendait de lui.

\- Merci d'être venu Cas. Et … on s'appelle hein ?

A cet instant précis, Castiel se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus intelligent de dire « non ». De faire comprendre à Dean qu'ils ne devaient plus se revoir. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait fait une promesse à Sam. Il voulait sincèrement aider Dean à reprendre confiance en lui et à guérir des blessures que Jason lui avait infligées trois ans plus tôt. Il devait prendre sur lui. Continuer à se protéger mais sans pour autant abandonner son ami à son sort.

\- Bien sûr Dean. On s'appelle, accepta t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa alors un large sourire avant de ramasser ses affaires par terre. Il les jeta sur le canapé à côté de Castiel avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à claquer la porte derrière toi.

Il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir. Pas de baisers sur le seuil de la porte avant de se séparer. Dean devait se comporter ainsi avec toutes ses conquêtes. Ils couchaient ensemble puis se séparaient sans rien se dire de plus. C'était normal. Logique. Et pourtant Castiel détestait l'idée. Il le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas se trahir en disant quoi que ce soit. Il hocha donc la tête et regarda son ami quitter le salon. Il semblait se ficher d'être entièrement nu et Castiel apprécia le spectacle bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il attendit que Dean ait quitté la pièce avant de se lever à son tour. Il ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila doucement. Il avait mal dans les cuisses et son cœur battait toujours trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et il ne parvenait pas encore à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Dean avait été clair avec lui. Il avait voulu coucher avec lui uniquement pour chasser Jason de sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il en avait envie ou parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Ca aurait probablement pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Castiel ne devait surtout pas penser qu'il était spécial et que Dean l'avait choisi pour une raison qu'il lui cachait. Ce n'était rien de plus que du sexe. Et cela aurait du lui suffire à réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir plus. Qu'il ne voulait pas plus. Mais coucher avec Dean n'était pas anodin. C'était une expérience incroyable. Il était peut être temps pour lui de renouveler l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre. De se créer d'autres souvenirs pour ne plus avoir que le jeune homme comme référence. C'était peut être ça qui le poussait à s'accrocher autant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais Castiel doutait d'être capable de coucher avec un autre. Il n'était pas prêt. Il était à l'aise avec Dean parce qu'ils étaient amis. Avec un inconnu ce serait différent. Et il ne se voyait pas rencontrer quelqu'un et le ramener chez lui comme Dean le faisait. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir de cette vie. Il ne jugeait pas le jeune homme. Il ne le critiquerait jamais. Il savait combien son ami avait souffert et que Jason était responsable de ses choix. Il savait que Dean ne cherchait pas à faire du mal aux hommes avec qui il couchait. Il avait besoin d'eux pour satisfaire un besoin et leur donnait en échange ce qu'ils attendaient également de lui. Tout le monde était gagnant. Et Castiel savait qu'il aurait du se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait reçu. Pendant quelques minutes, Dean était à lui. Il se donnait entièrement à lui et lui accordait toute sa confiance. Peu importait le reste.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se rhabiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de l'appartement. Avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'appartement de son ami. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la douche. Castiel sourit tristement avant de sortir enfin de chez son ami. En claquant la porte derrière lui, il espérait tirer enfin un trait sur cette attirance malsaine qu'il avait pour son ami. Il avait vraiment envie d'avancer. Il en avait assez des questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait besoin que les choses s'arrangent.

Castiel posa sa main contre la porte et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il se fit silencieusement la promesse de ne pas laisser le jeune homme le détruire. Il se jura de faire en sorte de chasser ses doutes de son esprit. Il allait se servir de la certitude que Dean s'était servi de lui pour mettre un terme à ce que son ami avait éveillé en lui. Ensuite, il l'aiderait à aller mieux. Puis il rencontrerait quelqu'un. S'il parvenait à suivre ce plan, il s'en sortirait indemne. Il en avait la certitude. Castiel avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès depuis sa rencontre avec Sam. Et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin.


	15. Reproches

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 15ème chapitre et petite dispute et grande discussion pour Dean et Sam ... au sujet de Castiel bien sûr.**

 **Je vous remercie de me lire et de m'écrire. Votre soutien me pousse à écrire même quand je manque de motivation.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **New age de Marlon Roudette**

 **Chapitre 15 : Reproches**

 _« Rien n'est blessant comme un reproche injuste »_

 _Sophocle_

Dean avait toutes les raison d'être heureux. Il le pensait sincèrement. Sa vie était exactement comme il voulait qu'elle soit. Il n'avait aucun regret. Il était l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Il aurait du être heureux. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il savait bien que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il n'était pas normal. Ou ne l'était plus. Ne l'avait jamais été. Peu importait à vrai dire. L'essentiel était qu'il ne parvenait pas à se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait même s'il doutait de pouvoir avoir plus.

Il avait des amis qu'ils aimaient. Charlie et Garth seraient toujours là pour lui et il ne doutait pas de leur amour pour lui.

Il avait un travail qui, s'il n'était sans doute pas la carrière rêvée, lui donnait pleinement satisfaction. On lui faisait confiance et il avait de plus en plus de responsabilités.

Il était engagé dans une association pour laquelle il aurait été capable de tout donner. Il aimait aider les gens qui en avaient besoin et se sentait réellement utile.

Il s'assumait pleinement et ne se cachait pas. Personne ne le jugeait. Du moins, personne qui ne comptait. Il se fichait de l'opinion des autres. Il savait bien que le monde n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

Il avait son frère qu'il avait élevé et qui aujourd'hui grandissait pour devenir un homme bien. Son père était mort et n'était plus là pour porter un jugement sur lui.

Il avait enfin réussi à chasser Jason de son esprit. Et il avait une vie sexuelle qui le satisfaisait pleinement.

Dean avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Et pourtant … il y avait comme une sorte de vide en lui. Un vide qui semblait grandir au fil des jours et des mois. Un vide qui semblait sur le point de l'engloutir. Il avait la sensation de disparaître. Et il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour aller mieux.

Il supposait qu'un professionnel aurait été capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Peut être qu'il ou elle aurait pu l'aider à combattre les voix qu'il entendait en permanence dans sa tête. Mais il refusait d'aller voir quelqu'un. Il refusait de s'allonger sur un divan pour parler de ses problèmes. Il était presque sûr que cela serait une perte de temps.

Et Dean n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il n'avait pas vraiment une seconde de temps libre depuis un moment maintenant. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Cela lui évitait de trop penser à tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Quand il avait enfin quelques heures à lui, il les passait dans les bras d'un homme. Depuis qu'il avait recouché avec Castiel, il avait ramené trois hommes chez lui. Les trois avaient fait ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Mais aucun n'avait réussi à apaiser le trouble qui s'était insinué en lui. Aucun sauf Castiel.

Et le jeune homme était une partie du problème. Dean ne pouvait pas le nier. Castiel avait bouleversé beaucoup de ses convictions. Il l'avait amené à se poser des questions. Ce que Dean avait réussi à éviter durant trois ans. Depuis sa rupture avec Jason, il avait décidé de vider son esprit de tout ce qui l'encombrait et de multiplier les conquêtes et les activités. Mais depuis Castiel, il ne parvenait plus à y prendre le même plaisir. Il espérait que le temps finirait par régler ce problème. Et tous les autres au passage.

Dean savait bien que le fait qu'un seul homme puisse tout changer était le signe qu'il avait probablement développé des sentiments pour lui. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse et Dean était partant. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie avec un seul homme. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie tout court. A vrai dire, il continuait de penser qu'il mourrait jeune. Dans un feu d'artifice de préférence. Et en beauté. C'était son plan et il ne laisserait personne lui dire que c'était idiot.

Dean ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se suicider. Mais il savait que la vie qu'il menait comportait des risques et qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par le rattraper. Il avait fait la paix avec cette réalité et l'acceptait. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Mais il ne tenait pas à la vie autant qu'il l'aurait du.

Et bien sûr, c'était probablement une autre preuve que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il était probablement dépressif. Ou juste fatigué. Epuisé de voir qu'il ne parvenait jamais à être heureux. Et que rien ne changeait autour de lui.

Il ne comptait toutefois pas se laisser abattre. Il avait encore des choses à faire et des missions à remplir. Il devait mettre Castiel de côté et se lancer tête baissée dans ses projets. Occuper son esprit comme il l'avait fait après sa rupture avec Jason.

Puisque coucher avec des hommes ne fonctionnaient pas cette fois – il était toutefois déterminé à continuer d'essayer – il choisit de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'organisation de la manifestation pour Garth. Ils avaient encore quelques détails à régler et il était déterminé à le faire lui même.

Il s'occupa également avec ses amis, passa du temps avec Charlie et fit son maximum pour occuper Garth qui était toujours à l'hôpital. Il anima plusieurs réunions avec des jeunes qui avaient été rejetés par leurs parents. Et il appela également Sam pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

Son frère sembla surpris de son appel. Ils étaient proches et s'aimaient sincèrement. Dean avait élevé Sam et avait sacrifié sa jeunesse pour s'assurer que son frère avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait que Sam lui en était reconnaissant. Dean était fier de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Il serait bientôt un grand avocat et se marierait avec Jess. Il avait la vie que Dean voulait qu'il ait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Ca aurait du le rendre heureux bien sûr. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas mieux que le reste.

Dean proposa toutefois à son frère de le retrouver pour un café et Sam accepta sans hésiter.

Ils ne passaient pas suffisamment de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Dean était toujours trop occupé par son travail et ses engagements ou par un homme dans son lit. Sam lui partageait son temps entre ses études et sa petite amie / presque fiancée. Il était temps pour eux de se voir et de discuter un peu.

Dean arriva le premier et s'installa à sa table préférée dans un coin de la salle. Il commanda un long café noir qu'il ne sucra pas. Il tenait bien trop à garder la ligne. Son cops était son gagne pain et oh … c'était probablement une phrase qu'il ne devait surtout pas prononcer à voix haute. Les gens se feraient des idées.

« Ils ne seraient probablement pas loin de la vérité » rappela Jason dans sa tête.

Dean en avait vraiment assez que son ex s'immisce ainsi dans son esprit. Si Sam était la voix de la raison, Jason était celui qui lui rappelait constamment ce qu'il savait déjà. Et il n'en avait définitivement pas besoin.

Occupé à chasser Jason de sa tête, Dean ne vit pas son frère pénétrer dans le café. Il ne le vit que lorsque Sam s'installa à sa table, sa boisson dans sa main. Elle sentait le sucre et le caramel. Dean sourit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas gay ? Plaisanta t-il.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant. C'était une blague que Dean faisait toujours. Il n'avait toutefois aucun doute sur la sexualité de son frère. Il n'avait qu'à le regarder avec Jessica pour être sûr qu'il aimait les femmes. Ou du moins une femme en particulier. Et c'était touchant. Adorable même. Dean le garda toutefois pour lui.

\- Bonjour, répliqua son frère finalement.

Dean hocha la tête puis but une gorgée de son café. L'endroit n'était pas bondé à cette heure ci. Le jeune homme avait appris à vivre en décalage avec les gens dits « normaux ». C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait surtout jamais rentrer dans la catégorie des gens ordinaires. Il ne voulait pas de routine et refusait de vivre une vie normale. Il préférait de loin celle qu'il menait. Il aimait ses horaires. Aimait dormir quand les autres étaient au travail et se réveiller quand tous allaient se coucher. Cela limitait les interactions avec son frère. Mais c'était ainsi que Dean voulait mener sa vie.

\- Jess n'est pas avec toi ?

Sam ne sortait que rarement sans sa petite amie. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Et Dean adorait Jessica. Il la trouvait belle, intelligente et drôle. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place. Elle se fichait de ses préférences sexuelles et était la femme parfaite pour Sam. Ils formaient un couple solide. Un couple que Dean voyait durer. Il savait combien son frère aimait sa petite amie. Et il savait également combien il croyait au grand amour et à l'âme sœur. Dean n'avait malheureusement pas la même foi en ce genre de choses. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Elle révise et je devrais probablement faire la même chose.

\- Oh désolé … tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire échouer après avoir fait en sorte que tu puisses entrer à l'université. Et puis, je sais combien tu détestes passer du temps avec ton grand frère. Celui là même qui t'a élevé, nourri et dois je te le rappeler … changé tes couches sales quand tu étais encore un bébé.

Dean ne regrettait aucune des minutes passées à s'occuper de son frère. Il avait accepté ce rôle quand son père le lui avait confié. Il s'était senti responsable de Sam au moment même de sa naissance. Et il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il soit heureux et épanoui. Il ne reprochait rien à Sam. Pas même le fait qu'il ait du sacrifier son enfance pour faciliter la sienne. Il n'était toutefois pas contre le rappeler quand Sam se comportait comme un idiot. Ce qu'il faisait quatre vingt dix pour cent du temps. Mais Dean l'aimait quand même.

\- J'ai vingt ans aujourd'hui et je crois qu'il ait temps que tu arrêtes de te servir de ça contre moi Dean. Dois je te rappeler le nombre de fois où j'ai du nettoyer derrière toi après que tu aies vomi tout l'alcool ingéré pour je ne sais trop quelle raison ?

Sam marquait un point. Dean avait effectivement souvent appeler son frère à l'aide après sa rupture avec Jason. Et Sam était venu à chaque fois. Il avait mis son frère au lit, nettoyé son appartement et attendu patiemment qu'il se réveille. Il n'avait que dix sept ans à l'époque. Et cela avait duré plusieurs mois.

\- OK, on est quittes alors. Mais puisqu'on en est à évoquer les bons souvenirs, je te rappellerais juste que tu as continué de faire pipi au lit jusqu'à tes douze ans et que je devais changer les draps pour que Papa ne s'en rende pas compte. Je savais me servir d'une machine à laver alors que tu en étais encore à faire des coloriages en débordant des traits. Alors …

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois tout te passer ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il avait l'impression que la conversation avait dévié. Ils ne plaisantaient plus comme ils le faisaient toujours. Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait son frère. Il y avait du reproche dans son ton et Dean détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas quand son frère était en colère contre lui. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût.

« La faute à qui Dean ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête. Et oh … c'était définitivement bizarre de devoir composer avec deux Sam à la fois. Celui qui vivait dans sa tête était parfois plus agaçant encore que le vrai.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Sammy ?

L'emploi du surnom n'était pas anodin. Sam n'aimait pas quand Dean l'employait. Même si le jeune homme soupçonnait son frère de l'adorer inconsciemment. Mais c'était un retour à l'enfance. Un retour à l'époque où Sam regardait son aîné avec adoration. A l'époque où il l'avait pris pour modèle. C'était un temps révolu bien sûr. Sam avait sa propre vie à présent et Dean était content pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas être un exemple à suivre.

\- Peut être, concéda finalement son frère. Et c'est Sam, pas Sammy.

Dean sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Il savait toujours comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son petit frère. Il le connaissait par cœur. Et il était prêt à utiliser tous les stratagèmes pour le faire parler quand il jugeait que c'était nécessaire. Comme ça semblait l'être à cet instant précis.

\- Vas y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea t-il alors en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Sam soupira longuement avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux trop longs derrière son oreille. Il avait bien besoin d'aller voir un coiffeur. Dean adorait plaisanter à ce sujet. Mais il doutait que cela soit le bon moment. Même si beaucoup en doutait, le jeune homme était parfaitement capable d'être sérieux quand c'était nécessaire.

\- Castiel, déclara finalement Sam après un long silence.

\- Quoi Castiel ?

Dean savait que son frère était ami avec le jeune homme. Et il savait qu'il pouvait être extrêmement protecteur envers les gens qui lui étaient proches. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il parlait de lui alors même qu'ils étaient là pour passer du temps ensemble.

« Ou peut être que tu ne veux pas le savoir hein ? »

Jason à nouveau. Il ne savait jamais quand se taire. C'était agaçant.

\- Comment ça quoi Castiel ? Tu sais très bien ce que je cherche à te dire.

\- A me reprocher Sammy. Parce que ce sont des reproches que tu me fais en ce moment. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

\- Sam, Dean. Sam pas Sammy.

Dean leva alors ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Son frère était réellement en colère contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir. Et il était peut être temps pour lui d'arrêter de l'agacer plus encore. Ils allaient probablement se disputer. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps. Ils s'aimaient bien trop pour ça. Mais leurs disputes étaient généralement violentes. Dean regrettait à présent qu'ils soient dans un lieu public.

\- Ok Sam.

Dean insista sur son prénom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Dis moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement et détourna les yeux pour observer la salle autour d'eux. Dean en profita pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il était habitué à ce que son frère lui fasse des reproches. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Sam n'approuvait pas la façon qu'il avait de mener sa vie et de prendre des risques tous les jours. Il n'aimait pas non plus son travail et la désinvolture avec laquelle il acceptait qu'on le tripote quand il servait des verres. Sam pensait qu'il n'avait aucune estime de lui même. Sur ce point au moins, il n'avait pas tort. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère mettait des mots sur ce qu'il pensait. Dean avait l'habitude. Toutefois, c'était toujours dur pour lui de l'entendre. Parce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire plaisir à son frère. Même s'il ne faisait rien pour.

\- Ce qui me met dans cet état c'est … Dean, tu as couché avec Castiel !

Dean grimaça en entendant les propos de son frère. Il avait fait promettre à Castiel de ne pas lui en parler. Et il avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il s'était trompé. Il était déçu. Et furieux. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce que son frère allait lui dire à présent.

\- Et ? Lança t-il en serrant les poings.

Sam soupira à nouveau et Dean se demanda une seconde l'image que son frère avait de lui. Ce qu'il pensait honnêtement de lui. Le voyait il comme un type qui écartait les jambes trop facilement ? Le voyait il comme un monstre qui prenait la virginité des garçons innocents et perdus ? Le jugeait il comme tous les clients du bar ?

\- Et alors il … il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme avant ça et toi tu … tu as jugé bon de lui sauter dessus ? Je l'ai amené à toi pour que tu l'aides à s'accepter … pas pour que tu l'utilises pour satisfaire un besoin !

Dean pouvait tout accepter de son frère. Il acceptait ses critiques et ses conseils parce qu'il savait que Sam avait son intérêt et son bien être à cœur. Mais il refusait de l'entendre sous entendre qu'il avait abusé de Castiel. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à coucher avec lui. Le jeune homme en avait envie. Et bien sûr, il savait qu'en matière de première fois, il aurait probablement pu avoir mieux. Mais il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Il avait juste voulu le faire se sentir bien.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit Sam ? Il t'a dit que j'avais abusé de lui ?

Castiel n'avait certainement pas tenu ces propos au jeune homme. Dean en était persuadé. Il n'aurait pas accepté de coucher une seconde fois avec lui si cela avait été le cas. Sam se faisait des idées. Et cela en disait long sur l'image qu'il avait de son frère.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas dit ça mais … Dean, bon sang, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'on ressent quand on commence tout juste à s'accepter et … on est incapable de dire non. Tu l'as vécu avec Jason et regarde où ça t'a amené.

\- La situation est différente, protesta aussitôt Dean.

Elle l'était. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Dean était tombé amoureux de Jason et son ex avait utilisé ses sentiments et son jeune âge pour le garder auprès de lui pendant trois ans. Dean n'avait rien fait de tel. Il avait été honnête avec Castiel. Ne lui avait rien promis. Il n'avait pas joué avec ses sentiments comme Jason l'avait fait avec lui. Sam n'avait pas le droit de le comparer au salopard qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Pas tant que ça Dean. Je sais bien que tu ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal mais c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Il pensait vouloir de tout ça mais tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est à l'embrouiller plus encore.

\- Alors pourquoi a t-il accepté de recommencer hein ? Si je l'avais tant perturbé que ça, pourquoi est il venu volontairement chez moi pour renouveler l'expérience ? Tu crois que c'est juste parce que je suis un bon coup ? Mon Dieu Sam … c'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ?

Sam sembla choqué d'apprendre que Castiel et lui avaient à nouveau couché ensemble. Dean n'aurait probablement pas du lui dire. Mais il était en colère et il ne maitrisait plus vraiment ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'y avait que son frère qui pouvait ainsi lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il était blessé. Vexé et il avait envie de quitter le café. Mais il voulait entendre ce que Sam avait encore à lui dire. Même si ce serait douloureux.

\- Castiel est quelqu'un de bien, avança finalement Sam.

\- Et pas moi ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean en élevant le ton.

Sam soupira une énième fois. Il semblait agacé à son tour. Mais Dean estimait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était lui qui se montrait injuste. Lui qui avait tort.

\- Bien sûr que si et tu sais parfaitement que je le pense. Dean, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Je sais que tu pensais l'aider en couchant avec lui mais … mais tu as fait tout l'inverse.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean savait que coucher avec Castiel n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle. Il avait lui même été totalement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé. Il y pensait constamment depuis. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait donné quelque chose à Castiel. Quelque chose dont il semblait avoir besoin sur l'instant. Ce n'était pas un crime. Ils étaient adultes tous les deux.

\- Il pourrait tomber amoureux de toi ! Il … il pourrait développer des sentiments pour toi et avoir le cœur brisé parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne l'aimeras jamais. Il … il finira par souffrir de cette situation et … il n'a pas ton expérience Dean. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Tout est nouveau pour lui et tu … tu n'ignores pas l'effet que tu as sur les hommes. Tu aurais du te montrer plus lucide et plus intelligent que ça. Tu aurais du dire non et le laisser trouver un homme avec qui il aurait pu construire quelque chose. Sa première fois n'aurait pas du se passer avec toi.

Dean était choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il était choqué parce qu'il était persuadé que Castiel ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Et il savait également que son ami ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Il n'aurait pas le cœur brisé. Quant au reste, Dean n'en revenait pas de ce que son frère pensait de lui. Il le jugeait donc stupide ou juste machiavélique. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était pire.

\- C'est comme que tu me vois alors. Tu penses que j'abuse des jeunes garçons qui viennent vers moi pour me demander mon aide ? Tu penses que je couche avec tous ceux qui sont trop faibles ou trop perturbés pour me dire non ? Et qu'ensuite quoi ? Je m'amuse de les voir avec le cœur brisé ? Dis moi Sam … tu penses vraiment que c'est le genre d'homme que je suis ? Ou peut être que tu crois que c'est ainsi que se comportent tous les homosexuels ?

C'était un coup bas. Sam n'avait jamais porté le moindre jugement sur ses préférences sexuelles. Il l'avait accepté sans hésitations. Et Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Mais à cet instant précis, il était trop en colère pour se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Dean. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je sais très bien que tu cherches à aider tous les gens qui se tournent vers toi. Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de ton engagement. A vrai dire, je suis persuadé que tu pensais bien faire en couchant avec lui. Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je te donne juste un conseil.

\- Non Sammy … Sam, ce sont bel et bien des reproches. Assume les au moins et ne cherche pas à retourner la faute contre moi. Tu es venu uniquement pour me critiquer et honnêtement … je suis surpris et déçu. Non je suis blessé. Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour alors … bravo pour avoir réussi à me surprendre. Parce que je pensais vraiment te connaître par cœur. Tu m'as montré que je me trompais.

\- Dean, s'il te plait …

S'il avait été face à n'importe qui d'autre, Dean aurait quitté la table à cet instant précis sans se soucier des répercussions. Mais il avait son petit frère en face de lui et il ne pouvait pas partir sur ses propos. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il avait besoin de mener cette conversation à son terme. La fuite n'était pas une solution quand il était face à Sam. Ca ne le serait jamais.

\- J'ai sans doute été maladroit mais c'est uniquement parce que je me fais du soucis pour lui. Je m'en fais aussi pour toi. Je veux que vous soyez heureux et je pense que ce ne sera pas possible si vous continuez comme ça. Alors … excuse moi si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais.

Dean savait que son frère était sincère. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour ça. Et s'il continuait à souffrir à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le reprocher à Sam éternellement. Il préférait de loin en discuter avec lui pour que les choses s'arrangent. Et elles s'arrangeraient toujours. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient.

\- Ok, oublions tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque là … on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et … on va reprendre du début d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Cela suffit à apaiser la tension qui régnait entre eux. Rien n'était oublié mais ils étaient d'accord pour avancer. Et Dean savait que cela suffirait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune rancoeur entre eux. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes mémorables par le passé mais jamais ils n'avaient été rancuniers. Du moins pas l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille. Plus de parents et aucun contact avec leurs grands parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Et ils le savaient. Leur relation était précieuse. Et ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier pour ne jamais être séparés.

\- Ecoute Sam … je ne sais pas ce que Castiel t'a dit mais je ne l'ai pas forcé à coucher avec moi. On discutait et … il a voulu prendre la fuite. Je savais que je lui plaisais mais l'entendre le dire, c'était … peut être que j'aurais du dire non et peut être qu'on a commis une erreur mais on le voulait tous les deux. Et on en a discuté dès le lendemain. On s'est mis d'accord. Cas et moi ne voulons pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Il n'y a pas de sentiments … pas d'engagement ou de promesse. Juste du sexe.

Sam grimaça en entendant le dernier mot. Il avait totalement accepté l'idée que son frère couche avec des hommes mais il continuait d'être mal à l'aise quand Dean évoquait sa vie sexuelle. C'était probablement normal entre deux frères. Dean n'était pas forcément plus à l'aise quand Sam évoquait Jessica.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas abusé de lui … et je sais que tu ne l'as pas forcé. Je te l'ai dit. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien mais … tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à lui. De prendre en considération le fait que tout est nouveau pour lui et qu'il pourrait finir par développer des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments qu'il ne maitriserait pas. Et puisque tu seras toujours incapable de les lui rendre, il est préférable d'arrêter de coucher avec lui. Pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées …

Dean savait que son frère se montrait raisonnable. Il l'était toujours. C'était en partie ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Pesait le pour et le contre dans toutes ses décisions. Dean faisait tout l'inverse. Il agissait avec de penser et cela lui avait valu de commettre quelques erreurs mémorables.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à coucher avec lui. Je ne veux pas l'utiliser comme ça. On est amis Sam. Et …

\- Et tu as pourtant recommencé de toute évidence, le coupa son frère.

Dean acquiesça en détournant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son frère qu'il l'avait fait en partie pour évacuer Castiel de sa tête. Pour tenter de mettre un terme à toutes les émotions que le jeune homme avait fait naître en lui. Toutefois, il pouvait lui fournir un début d'explication.

\- Oui et je n'en suis pas fier mais j'ai mes raisons. Je … Jason est venu me trouver et … je dois me rendre à l'évidence Sammy. Je l'aime toujours. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et Castiel …

\- Etait là, termina Sam pour lui.

Dean nota que son frère n'avait pas pris la peine de lui reprocher l'emploi de son surnom. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il n'était plus en colère contre lui. C'était une bonne chose. Mais il n'aimait tout de même pas que son frère se sente obligé de terminer toutes ses phrases pour lui. Il était parfaitement capable de s'expliquer et si Sam lui en laissait l'occasion, il le ferait.

\- Il est mon ami et je … peut être que dans un sens, oui, il était là et … ça aurait pu être un autre sans doute. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit un autre. Je … j'avais besoin de ça et j'aime bien Cas. Je l'apprécie.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui si ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête parce que c'était ridicule. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais plus tomber amoureux. Il avait toujours des sentiments pour Jason et l'expérience qu'il avait vécue l'avait convaincu que les relations sérieuses n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Non. Dean ne tomberait pas amoureux de Castiel. Mais il tenait beaucoup à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Son amitié et son soutien. Bien sûr, s'il voulait que cela dure, il allait devoir renoncer à coucher avec lui. Sur ce point au moins, son frère avait raison.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Et je ne le serais jamais. Tu me connais Sam. Tu as vu dans quel état Jason m'a laissé en me quittant. Tu m'as entendu te dire que je ne voulais plus jamais recommencer. Alors non … je ne suis pas amoureux de Castiel et … oui, je ne coucherais plus avec lui. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Dean savait que son frère avait l'impression d'avoir gagné. Et cela l'énervait sensiblement. Mais son instinct de grand frère le poussait à ne pas le contredire sur ce point. Parce qu'il aimait l'idée que Sam soit content.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à lui faire du mal et … crois moi ou non, j'ai toujours eu ses intérêts en tête avant de penser aux miens. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. J'ai renoncé il y a trois ans maintenant à être en couple et amoureux. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite aux autres.

Il s'était senti obligé d'ajouter cette précision. Il voulait que Sam comprenne. Qu'il ne se fasse surtout pas de fausses idées. Son frère le connaissait mieux que ça. Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement croire qu'il se fichait du bonheur des gens qui l'entouraient quand c'était tout ce à quoi il pensait constamment. Dean était persuadé que son existence était destinée à assurer le bonheur des autres. Il n'était pas sur Terre pour être heureux mais pour faire en sorte que les autres le soient. Et il l'avait accepté. Il avait fait la paix avec son propre désir de trouver le bonheur.

\- Désolé si je t'ai blessé Dean. Je sais que tu cherches toujours à te sacrifier pour les autres … tu l'as fait pour moi. J'avais juste … j'avais peur que tu n'aies pas conscience de ce que tu risquais de faire à Castiel au passage. Il est fragile.

\- Il est plus fort que tu ne sembles le croire, le corrigea aussitôt Dean.

Il savait que Sam ne pensait pas à mal en cherchant à protéger Castiel. Mais il se trompait sur son compte. Le jeune étudiant n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le pensait. Il était fort même s'il en doutait lui même la plupart du temps. Avouer et admettre son homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose de facile dans la société dans laquelle ils vivaient. Cela impliquait d'avoir du courage. Et Castiel n'en manquait pas. Il n'était pas faible ou fragile. Mais il était vulnérable. Il serait facile de le détruire. Et Dean veillerait à ce que personne ne fasse du mal à son ami. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils devaient le surveiller constamment. Qu'ils devaient chercher à le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Castiel devait apprendre et pour cela il devait commettre des erreurs. Mettre un genou à terre et apprendre à se relever. Dean savait que c'était comme ça qu'il finirait par comprendre.

\- Peut être mais il ne l'est pas autant que toi, constata finalement Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean était sincèrement touché de voir que son frère le pensait fort. Il l'était dans un certain sens sans doute. Il avait affronté des épreuves et il s'était relevé à chaque fois. Mais il ne s'estimait pas plus fort que Castiel. Bien au contraire. S'il l'avait été, il aurait probablement pu effacer définitivement Jason de sa mémoire pour passer à autre chose. Non. Sam se trompait. Dean était bien plus faible que Castiel. Mais il le garda pour lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager dans cette conversation.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas être là pour lui à chaque fois ? Tu ne pourras pas le protéger toute sa vie et il finira par souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. Et parce que tu es son ami, ce sera ton rôle de l'aider à remonter en scelle. Il serait contreproductif de vouloir lui épargner toutes les souffrances. Ce sont elles qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Qui nous aident à nous construire.

Sam était bien placé pour le savoir. La mort de leur mère le leur avait appris quand ils étaient encore enfants. Si Mary avait survécu, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils seraient devenus. Bien sûr, Dean aurait tout donné pour que leur mère ne meurt pas. Mais il était également fier de ce qu'il était devenu depuis. Fier de pouvoir dire que cette épreuve les avait endurcis. Il était impossible de vivre toute sa vie sans rencontrer de difficultés. Impossible de ne jamais avoir d'obstacles à franchir. Mais quand on savait les surmonter et qu'on en tirait les bonnes conclusions, ils devenaient constructifs. Castiel finirait par l'apprendre à son tour.

\- Je sais tout ça Dean. Crois moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour lui. Mais si je peux lui en éviter certaines … si je peux lui épargner des souffrances inutiles alors je le ferais sans hésiter. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il compte beaucoup pour moi et il … c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de génial.

\- C'est drôle tu sais, déclara alors Dean en souriant. J'aime beaucoup Cas mais il est … il est un peu spécial non ? Je me demande comment vous êtes devenus amis. Comment vous avez pu devenir aussi proches quand vous êtes tellement différents l'un de l'autre.

Sam haussa les épaules en souriant vaguement. Dean était content que Castiel puisse se reposer sur son frère. Il était heureux de les voir se soutenir mutuellement. Mais il continuait d'être étonné de leur amitié. Parce que Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec les autres amis de son frère.

\- Je serais bien incapable de te dire ce qui m'a attiré vers lui parce que … la première fois où on s'est vu, il n'a pas du dire plus de deux ou trois mots. J'ai du batailler dur pour qu'il accepte de me parler. Et j'aurais pu baisser les bras mais j'ai senti … je crois que j'ai senti dès le début qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Qu'il était complètement seul. Il m'a touché et … il m'a fait penser à toi.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Dean qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir en commun avec le jeune étudiant.

Sam hocha la tête en faisant tourner sa tasse de café dans ses mains.

\- Vraiment oui. Il … il jouait un rôle. Il essayait de paraître dur et indestructible. Il agissait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme s'il pouvait tout affronter. Mais je devinais son mal être et il m'a fallu batailler pour parvenir à percer le mystère. Pour le pousser à m'avouer ce qu'il me cachait. Il te ressemble Dean … sur ce point au moins, il ressemble au garçon que tu étais il y a six ans.

Dean se souvenait effectivement parfaitement de l'époque où il refusait d'admettre son homosexualité. Celle où il faisait comme si de rien n'était pour satisfaire leur père et préserver Sam. Ca n'avait pas été facile. Il pouvait déjà sentir que quelque chose clochait chez lui et il avait fait son possible pour l'ignorer. Il s'était menti durant de longs mois avant d'accepter enfin la vérité. Cela l'avait libéré. Bien sûr, cela l'avait aussi poussé à commettre des erreurs. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

« Tu me vois comme une erreur mon bébé ? » demanda Jason dans un coin de sa tête.

Dean secoua la tête. Jason était définitivement la pire des erreurs qu'il avait commises.

\- Je te jure que je ferais tout pour l'aider Sammy. Tu auras peut être du mal à me croire mais il est mon ami aussi maintenant. Et je tiens à lui comme je tiens à Charlie et à Garth. Je ferais en sorte qu'il s'assume et qu'il vive sa vie. Mais tu dois me faire confiance et tu dois me laisser faire les choses à ma manière. Si toutefois Cas vient te dire que je lui ai fait du mal alors je te donne le droit de me mettre ton poing dans la figure. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais assez que tu me laisses avancer.

Dean espérait que le message était suffisamment clair et que Sam accepterait effectivement de lui donner carte blanche. Castiel n'était pas le premier que Dean cherchait à aider. Loin de là. Il y en avait eu bien d'autres avant lui et le jeune homme avait réussi à chaque fois. Il avait de l'expérience. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, Castiel était le seul à avoir éveillé des émotions en lui. A l'avoir déstabilisé. Mais cette conversation avec Sam l'avait aidé à remettre les choses à sa place. Il était là pour aider Castiel. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Dean ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour oublier Jason ou pour régler ses propres problèmes. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur le bien être de son ami. Il avait sans doute perdu cet objectif de vue pendant quelques temps. Mais il ne recommencerait pas. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

\- Je te fais confiance Dean … je te fais toujours confiance.

Le soutien de Sam était extrêmement important pour Dean. Il l'aidait à se sentir plus fort. C'était comme ça que leur relation fonctionnait. Ils pouvaient se disputer pour des broutilles mais à chaque fois ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre. Dean ne se sentait pas entier tant qu'il n'avait pas Sam de son côté pour approuver ses choix et ses décisions. Il en allait de même pour son frère. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus encore qu'ils n'avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si Sam n'avait pas accepté son homosexualité, Dean était sûr qu'il aurait choisi de vivre dans le mensonge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était comme ça. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre.

\- Et je t'en remercie Sammy, répliqua Dean en souriant.

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'appeler comme ça hein ? Ca ne sert à rien que je te le dise ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il savait bien que son frère protestait pour la forme. Il adorait son surnom. Cela lui rappelait leur enfance et le lien qui les unissait. Il n'autoriserait jamais personne à l'appeler comme ça. Pas même Jess qu'il aimait pourtant de tout son cœur. C'était entre eux. Quelque chose qui soulignait le fait que leur relation était unique.

\- Oh arrête, tu m'adores ! Plaisanta le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Parfois je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu ne fais rien pour !

Dean sourit alors à nouveau. C'était exactement comme ça que la plupart de leurs conversations se terminaient. Ils pouvaient parler de tout et même de sujets délicats. Ils en revenaient à chaque fois à se chamailler comme des enfants. Dean se demandait parfois si c'était pareil pour tous les frères et sœurs. Il l'espérait. Car il savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. A quel point la présence de Sam comptait.

\- Tout le monde m'adore Sammy et tu le sais ! Je n'y peux rien … je suis juste trop adorable.

Sam rit alors une seconde et Dean sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu plus encore. Il aurait pu consacrer sa vie à faire rire et sourire son frère et en être parfaitement heureux. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il partageait cette tâche avec Jessica. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à penser que son rôle était plus important. Qu'à choisir, son frère prendrait son parti à chaque fois. Il ne lui imposerait pas bien sûr. Il adorait Jess et pensait sincèrement qu'elle était parfaite pour son frère. Mais le savoir suffisait. Cela l'aidait à se souvenir de la place qu'il occupait dans la vie de Sam. Une place qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Peu importait les sacrifices qu'elle avait imposés. Dean ne regretterait jamais rien.

Et alors que Sam plaisantait à son tour, le jeune homme oublia tout le reste. Il oublia Castiel et les émotions qu'il avait fait naître en lui. Il oublia Jason et les sentiments qu'il avait toujours pour lui. Il oublia même Garth et son agression. Il était avec Sam et quand son frère lui souriait et riait de ses plaisanteries stupides, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait vraiment. Dean avait passé son enfance à s'assurer que Sam avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait sacrifié son adolescence pour que celle de son frère soit aussi parfaite que possible. Peu importait que les gens aient de la peine pour lui. Qu'ils accusent John de ne pas avoir été un père parfait. Dean était fier de son frère et il savait qu'il était en parti responsable de ce qu'il était devenu. C'était sa plus grande victoire. La seule, en fin de compte, qui avait réellement de l'importance.


	16. L'inconnu

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **16ème chapitre et Castiel rencontre Jason.**

 **Retour d'Hannah également que je voulais présente dans cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me soutenir !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Happy ending de Mika**

 **Chapitre 16 : L'inconnu**

 _« C'est affreux de connaître le secret d'un autre et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider »_

 _Anton Tchekhov_

Castiel avait ressenti le besoin de revoir sa sœur après avoir à nouveau couché avec Dean. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'il avait recommencé. Il savait très bien qu'il s'exposerait à des reproches et à des critiques. Mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Sam. Il savait que le jeune homme devinerait immédiatement qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que cela avait un rapport avec son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas déclencher une dispute entre Dean et lui.

Il avait donc opté pour appeler sa sœur. Il aimait sincèrement Hannah. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait confié son secret, il était nettement plus à l'aise avec elle. La jeune femme avait parlé de son mariage avec leurs parents et ils s'étaient empressés de la critiquer.

Quand elle avait évoqué la fortune des parents de Balthazar en revanche, les choses s'étaient arrangées d'elles mêmes. Hannah avait été furieuse de constater que ses parents étaient plus intéressés par l'image que son mariage donnerait à leur famille qu'à son bonheur. Et Castiel savait que sa sœur n'épousait pas son petit ami parce qu'il était fortuné. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Ses parents en revanche se fichaient totalement de ce point. Ils étaient satisfaits de voir que leur fille porterait bientôt le nom d'une famille réputée d'Angleterre. Et qu'ils seraient associés également par cette union.

Castiel n'avait pas été surpris. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de plus de leurs parents. Ils étaient matérialistes et vénaux. Ils se fichaient de leur bonheur du moment que rien ne venait entacher leur nom de famille. Les Novak n'étaient pas forcément une famille réputée et connue de tous mais ils donnaient l'impression d'être une famille normale. Parfaite. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il n'avait pas encore la force de l'expliquer à ses parents. Il finirait probablement par le faire. Il ne pourrait pas jouer la comédie éternellement.

En attendant, il était déterminé à changer les idées de sa sœur. Il voulait lui remonter le moral. Hannah lui proposa donc de le rejoindre pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux robes de mariées. Il n'était pas forcément très enthousiaste mais sa sœur n'avait personne d'autre avec qui le faire.

Elle aurait pu proposer à leur mère mais elle le refusait. Castiel pouvait la comprendre. Toutes ses amies étaient en Angleterre et le jeune homme était finalement la seule personne qu'elle appréciait réellement aux Etats Unis.

Ils se donnèrent rendez vous dans un quartier de New York que Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment. Les rues étaient bordées de magasins de luxe. Beaucoup proposaient des robes de mariées et le jeune homme sut aussitôt que l'après midi serait longue.

Mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait se changer les idées et oublier Dean. Passer des heures à conseiller sa sœur ce qui la mettait ou non en valeur était une solution parfaite. Peu importait que Castiel n'y connaisse rien. Il espérait que sa sœur en avait conscience. Etre gay ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il avait un sens quelconque de la mode. Il ne s'y intéressait même pas.

Hannah sembla retrouver le sourire quand ils pénétrèrent dans le premier magasin. La vendeuse leur sauta littéralement dessus pour leur demander ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle les félicita pour leur prochain mariage avant qu'Hannah ne précise qu'elle n'épousait pas Castiel. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la vendeuse se confondre en excuses avant de s'éclipser. Si seulement elle avait su …

Hannah sélectionna ensuite plusieurs modèles dans sa taille et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage. Une autre vendeuse la suivit pour l'aider à enfiler les robes. Castiel, quant à lui, prit place sur une banquette pour attendre.

Dès que sa sœur fut hors de sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Dean. C'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le chasser de son esprit pour de bon. Mais à chaque fois qu'il n'était plus occupé, les images de leur dernière soirée ensemble lui revenaient inévitablement à l'esprit.

Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir. Physiquement, le sexe avait été génial. Et Castiel avait vraiment espéré que cela l'aiderait à tirer un trait sur ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le jeune homme. Ca avait été le cas jusqu'au lendemain. Mais dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait compris son erreur. Il n'était pas prêt à oublier Dean. Du moins pas les émotions qu'il avait éveillées en lui. C'était sans solution. Passer du temps avec lui les rendait plus fortes encore. Coucher avec lui avait le même effet. Et ne plus le voir était inconcevable. Castiel devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était trop attaché à son ami pour le rayer de sa vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment de solutions. Il devait espérer que le temps finirait par mettre un terme à ce qu'il ressentait. Et que voir Dean régulièrement ne le pousserait pas à tomber amoureux de lui.

Dean était un garçon fascinant. Un garçon qu'il était facile d'aimer. Il était drôle et intelligent. Il était incroyablement séduisant et courageux. Castiel savait que dans d'autres circonstances, il serait tombé amoureux de lui dans la seconde. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui offrir de relation sérieuse et ne le voulait certainement pas. Castiel devait l'accepter et enfin aller de l'avant.

Cela impliquait bien sûr qu'il ignore ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il se concentre uniquement sur les résolutions qu'il avait prises.

Devenir ami avec Dean. L'aider à retrouver un semblant de confiance et d'estime en lui même. Et trouver quelqu'un avec il pourrait être heureux. Il voulait croire que la vie avait de bonnes choses en réserve pour lui. Et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre pour qu'elles se manifestent enfin. Sa vie n'avait pas été joyeuse jusque là et il était grand temps que cela change.

Hannah le tira de ses songes quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de la cabine d'essayage. Il mit alors toutes ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur la robe qu'elle portait. Elle était jolie. Castiel n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais il pouvait voir qu'elle mettait sa sœur en valeur. Il étudia le bustier qui soulignait sa poitrine et le tissu qui retombait autour de ses hanches. Elle était simple mais élégante. Il leva le pouce gauche pour le signifier à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de se regarder dans la glace. Castiel n'était pas un expert mais, même s'il trouvait la robe jolie, il ne la considérait pas comme exceptionnelle. Il était presque sûr qu'Hannah pouvait trouver mieux. Il laissa toutefois sa sœur se faire sa propre opinion sans parler.

Après quelques minutes passées à se regarder dans la glace, la jeune femme dut en arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Elle secoua la tête puis retourna dans la cabine d'essayage en silence.

Castiel se replongea alors dans ses pensées. Dean. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain de ne pas parvenir à penser à autre chose quand il n'était pas occupé.

Il se demandait si c'était ce que son ami vivait avec Jason. Si c'était normal de penser constamment à la personne avec qui on avait connu sa première expérience sexuelle. Si c'était uniquement ça qui le poussait à n'avoir que le jeune homme en tête. Il trouvait l'explication un peu trop simpliste. Mais elle était également réconfortante. Et Castiel avait bien besoin de ça.

Il repensa ensuite à ce que Dean lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Juste avant de coucher avec lui. Il lui avait expliqué que Jason avait cherché à le récupérer. Qu'il était venu le trouver et que Dean avait été considérablement bouleversé par son retour. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le jeune homme sur ce point.

Il ne savait pas grand chose de leur histoire mais il savait que Jason avait fait beaucoup de mal à son ami. Il l'avait utilisé et avait abusé de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Dean était amoureux et avait cru que cela durerait toute sa vie. Jason s'était joué de lui. Il l'avait abandonné quand il en avait eu assez et Dean avait eu le cœur brisé. Il aurait du être capable de tirer un trait sur cet homme. Jason n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour le savoir. Il était plus âgé que son ami et il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Dean aurait du pouvoir le repousser. Mais il continuait d'être amoureux de lui. Il continuait de le vouloir dans sa vie même s'il avait pour le moment suffisamment de force pour le repousser.

Castiel savait que le manque de confiance dont le jeune homme souffrait était en grande partie du à ce que Jason lui avait fait subir. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider.

Une nouvelle fois, il cessa d'y penser quand Hannah sortit de la cabine d'essayage. Cette fois, la robe qu'elle portait était absolument horrible. Castiel grimaça en la voyant et secoua la tête pour que sa sœur sache qu'il n'approuvait pas.

La robe était définitivement trop extravagante pour elle. Hannah était élégante et avait beaucoup de classe. Sa robe devait être à son image. Celle qu'elle portait à cet instant précis n'avait rien de tout ça. Il ne l'imaginait pas du tout se marier dans cette tenue. Et sa sœur semblait une nouvelle fois du même avis que lui puisqu'elle explosa de rire en se regardant dans la glace.

\- Ok, ce n'est définitivement pas la bonne, jeta t-elle ensuite.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, approuva t-il.

Hannah secoua la tête puis repartit à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage. Castiel ferma alors les yeux et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Il savait qu'il avait tort de céder à ses pulsions. Il aurait du combattre son envie de penser à Dean constamment. Il aurait du se consacrer à ses études ou au futur mariage de sa sœur. Mais le jeune homme revenait toujours sur le devant de la scène. Castiel voyait ses yeux verts à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières. Il entendait les gémissements que Dean laissait échapper presque malgré à lui quand il le pénétrait. Le jeune homme était une drogue et si Castiel avait toujours juré de ne jamais y toucher, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était accroc. Il espérait que cette obsession disparaîtrait avec le temps ou le jour où il rencontrerait l'homme avec qui il voudrait faire sa vie. Il espérait que ses sentiments n'évolueraient pas. C'était sans doute peine perdue. Rationnellement, il le savait. Dean avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Et il ne semblait pas prêt à en sortir. Castiel en était le seul responsable. Il avait tout fait à l'envers. Sa première erreur était d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec son ami. Sa seconde d'avoir recommencé. Il s'était mis dans cette situation seul et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour s'en sortir.

\- Et celle là ?

Castiel sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était à nouveau sortie de la cabine d'essayage. Il reporta son attention sur elle et l'observa une seconde. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Hannah était une jeune femme séduisante. Il avait beau être son frère et être irrémédiablement gay, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Elle avait les traits fins de leur mère et le teint pale d'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux roux étaient longs et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Hannah devait faire tourner les têtes. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Et dans la robe qu'elle portait, elle était absolument magnifique.

Le modèle était plus simple que les précédents. Mais il était élégant. Le bustier était couverts de strass qui brillaient sous la lumière de la boutique. Le bas était vaporeux et soulignait sa silhouette. Le tissu n'était pas blanc mais semblait argenté. Il brillait et Castiel avait envie de le toucher. Il se leva de la banquette et rejoignit sa sœur en deux enjambées. Elle semblait nerveuse. Castiel lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique, constata t-il.

Hannah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'observer son reflet dans le miroir. Castiel vit alors ses yeux briller de larmes contenues et il sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa robe. Il était ému lui aussi sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Ou peut être était ce du au fait qu'il ressentait l'émotion de sa sœur. Peut être avait il du mal à accepter qu'elle était sur le point d'épouser un homme. Qu'elle deviendrait la femme de quelqu'un. Elle ne serait plus uniquement sa sœur. Il avait la sensation de la perdre un peu. Et cela le bouleversait.

\- Balthazar a beaucoup de chance et j'espère qu'il en a conscience. Tu es … tu es vraiment à couper le souffle.

Il n'exagérait pas. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il le pensait sincèrement et il espérait que sa sœur en avait conscience. Hannah se regardait toujours dans la glace et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est la bonne Cas … je pense que c'est la bonne, bafouilla t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'écumer les boutiques parce que cette robe semblait avoir été dessinée pour la jeune femme. Et elle pensait la même chose que lui.

\- J'aimerais … j'aimerais que Maman soit là et … je suis contente que tu sois venu … je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine mais c'est quelque chose que je devrais pouvoir partager avec ma mère. Comme toutes les autres filles qui vont se marier.

Castiel savait que sa sœur souffrait de ne pas avoir pu être accompagnée de leur mère. Naomi aurait du être celle qui donnait son avis sur les robes d'Hannah. Elle aurait du partager son émotion et pleurer avec elle en la voyant ainsi vêtue. Mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle se fichait des préparatifs. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux étaient le nom de famille de Balthazar. Son argent et sa réputation. Et Hannah en souffrait énormément même si elle avait fait en sorte de le cacher jusque là.

\- Je sais Hannah. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Et je sais que nos parents ne sont pas … ils devraient te soutenir et t'encourager mais … même si je ne suis pas eux, je suis là pour toi. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Même si Balthazar se conduit comme un imbécile et que je dois me rendre en Angleterre pour lui faire entendre raison …

Hannah sourit tristement en entendant cela. Castiel passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

\- Ils sont pires encore avec toi, constata t-elle doucement.

Castiel ne voulait pas faire de comparaisons entre le sort que ses parents lui réservaient à lui et celui qu'ils réservaient à sa sœur. Ils étaient les deux moutons noirs de la famille. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Leurs parents auraient du les aimer sans se soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie. Dans une famille parfaite, Hannah serait venue accompagnée de leur mère et Castiel aurait pu leur avouer qu'il était gay sans craindre leur réaction. Mais ils n'étaient pas une famille parfaite. Loin de là. Ils ne le seraient jamais. Et si Hannah ne se retrouverait jamais mise de côté en raison de ses choix, Castiel savait qu'il serait rejeté violemment pour les siens. Il l'avait accepté.

\- Tant pis pour eux. Ce sont eux qui commettent une erreur. Ils manquent des moments importants de notre vie et ils finiront peut être un jour par le regretter, expliqua t-il sans réellement y croire.

\- J'espère qu'ils le paieront, ajouta Hannah.

Castiel ne leur souhaitait pas de souffrir. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il espérait lui aussi qu'ils finiraient un jour par comprendre leur erreur. Qu'ils regretteraient d'avoir rejeté leurs enfants. Il doutait que cela arrive mais c'était une idée qui le réconfortait.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais attacher tes cheveux … pour le mariage. Je ne suis pas un expert mais cela dégagerait ton visage et ton cou. Et tu devrais aussi porter un voile.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où ces idées lui venaient mais il était content d'être capable de donner des conseils à sa sœur sur ce point. Cette dernière lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Comment n'ai-je pas deviné que tu étais gay ? C'est un mystère pour moi, plaisanta t-elle alors.

Castiel s'autorisa à rire une seconde et Hannah semblait soulagée. Ils continuèrent de se regarder par le biais du miroir durant un moment avant que le jeune homme ne relâche l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- J'ai toujours été doué pour jouer un rôle. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas me trahir. C'était devenu une habitude. Je ne regardais jamais les hommes séduisants dans les yeux et je refusais de me faire des amis. Je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir un doute. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être faite avoir.

\- Ca a du être l'enfer, commenta Hannah en se tournant vers lui.

Ca n'avait pas été facile. Castiel avait du nier ce qu'il ressentait durant de longues années. Il avait menti à tout le monde et en premier lieu à lui même. Cela l'avait rendu malheureux. Mais il avait fini par réussir à se convaincre que c'était sa seule option. Il finirait sa vie seul mais jamais il ne révèlerait son secret. Bien sûr, Sam l'avait percé à jour rapidement. Mais il avait été le seul. Castiel avait réussi à duper tous les autres.

\- Ce n'était pas facile … mais c'est fini maintenant. J'assume enfin qui je suis et j'ai ton soutien. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Hannah lui sourit à nouveau avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Castiel acquiesça à son tour. C'était effectivement la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Il avait longtemps nié que sa solitude lui pesait. Il avait fait comme si vieillir seul et sans amis n'était pas un problème. Il avait compris son erreur à présent. Il avait besoin de ses proches pour avancer. Besoin de se sentir accepté pour enfin vivre sa vie pleinement.

\- Si, je pourrais te dire merci … ou je t'aime moi aussi ou … ou encore que je suis incroyablement fier de toi et heureux de savoir que tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie. Et …

\- Cas, si tu me dis encore une fois merci, je te mets mon poing dans la figure et pour le reste … merci.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Ces discussions avec sa sœur lui avaient cruellement manqué. Il s'était coupé de tout et de tout le monde quand il avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Il avait voulu se protéger. Et il avait fini par oublier à quel point il était facile pour lui de parler avec Hannah. Ils avaient toujours été proches. Ils se comprenaient. Et ils aimaient se taquiner. Un peu comme Sam et Dean.

\- Et puis, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu trouveras toi aussi l'homme de ta vie rapidement. Il sera beau et drôle et … intelligent. Gentil et fou amoureux de toi. J'y veillerais parce que je suis ta grande sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas Hannah. Peut être que je …

\- Peut être que tu rien du tout Cas, le coupa la jeune femme avec force. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites d'être aimé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es comme tu es et je te trouve très courageux de l'assumer. Tu seras heureux … même si je dois t'y forcer.

Castiel était sûr que sa sœur en était capable. Il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'y prendre mais il était persuadé qu'elle tenterait tout pour réussir. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait qu'être gay n'était pas un crime. Mais parfois, surtout quand ils évoquaient leurs parents, il se sentait coupable d'être différent. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être comme tous les autres. La vie aurait probablement été plus facile pour lui s'il avait pu être attiré par les femmes. Il n'aurait pas eu à se soucier du rejet de sa famille.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ! Répliqua t-il finalement pour embêter sa sœur.

Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de déposer un deuxième baiser sur la joue de son frère. Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour retourner dans la cabine d'essayage. Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir pour l'attendre. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas submerger par ses pensées idiotes. Il se concentra à la place sur ce qu'Hannah lui avait dit et sur la certitude qu'il avait à présent de ne plus jamais être seul. Il laissa le soutien de sa sœur l'envelopper et chasser tous les doutes qui l'accablaient depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était peut être là la solution à tous ses problèmes. L'amour de ses proches. Il devait leur faire une place. Les laisser le soutenir sur une partie du chemin.

Dean finirait forcément par s'effacer pour leur faire de la place. Et Castiel préférait ignorer la certitude qu'il avait que son départ laisserait inévitablement un grand vide. Non. Il ne devait pas penser de cette façon. Il courrait à sa perte.

\- Une glace ça te dit ?

Castiel releva la tête et regarda sa sœur s'approcher de lui à nouveau. Il hocha la tête. Qui dirait non à une glace ? Il aimait passer du temps avec sa sœur et il avait envie d'en profiter. Quand elle serait mariée, elle retournerait vivre en Angleterre. Et ils ne pourraient plus se voir aussi souvent. Balthazar deviendrait la personne la plus importante de sa vie et Castiel serait relégué au second plan. Il était un peu jaloux. Mais il était également incroyablement heureux pour sa sœur.

\- Ok, laisse moi juste une seconde pour régler les détails avec la vendeuse et je suis à toi.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau puis prit la direction de la sortie. Il laissa Hannah discuter avec les vendeuses et retourna à l'extérieur. L'air était frais mais le soleil brillait au dessus de sa tête. C'était une belle journée. Castiel avait toujours aimé l'automne. Personne ne le comprenait vraiment mais c'était sans nul doute sa saison préférée. Il aimait quand les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles et que le soleil se couchait plus tôt. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques et quiconque prenait le temps d'y faire attention ne pouvait que le constater. Castiel avait la sensation qu'à cette période de l'année, la nature dégageait une force incroyable. Elle se préparait à affronter les éléments. Il y avait quelque chose de magique durant cette saison. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de passer ses journées dehors à regarder autour de lui. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait trop de travail. Mais les rares fois où il se l'autorisait, il était totalement fasciné.

Castiel sourit en regardant autour de lui. La rue n'était pas réellement bondée mais n'était pas vide non plus. Des gens allaient et venaient autour de lui. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Castiel avait longtemps cru que c'était préférable. S'il passait inaperçu, son secret serait sauf. Mais à présent, il le regrettait presque. Il n'avait pas envie d'être au centre de l'attention et il ne voulait pas non plus crier sur tous les toits qu'il existait. Qu'il avait envie qu'on le regarde. Mais il avait envie d'exister. De trouver sa place dans ce monde. D'avoir un impact sur les gens. Il ne voulait plus se cacher dans un coin en entendant que le temps passe. Et c'était un petit miracle en soit. Castiel ne l'ignorait pas.

Il soupira longuement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Hannah discutait toujours avec les vendeuses. Il sourit vaguement avant de regarder à sa droite.

Ce qu'il vit alors fit accélérer le rythme de son cœur. Car à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Dean. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Et ce fut la première chose que Castiel remarqua quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Il était accompagné d'un autre homme. Il était visiblement plus âgé que lui. Il avait facilement plus de trente ans. Dean et lui discutaient au milieu des passants et ils ne semblaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Castiel fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour observer l'homme qui se trouvait avec son ami.

Il était sensiblement de la même taille que Dean. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et légèrement bouclés. Il les avait coupés court. Son visage était carré et ses pommettes saillantes. Il avait des lèvres fines et des yeux visiblement clairs. Castiel était trop loin pour voir leur couleur exacte. L'homme portait un jean sombre et une chemise grise. Il n'avait pas de veste et ne semblait pas gêné par le vent frais autour de lui. Il était concentré uniquement sur Dean avec qui il continuait de discuter. Il était relativement musclé. L'un dans l'autre, il était séduisant. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer possessif envers son ami. Ca allait à l'encontre de toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse fréquenter quelqu'un. Il se demanda alors s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Ou s'ils s'apprêtaient à le faire. Non. Ils semblaient plutôt se disputer. Et Castiel aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il sentit ses muscles se tendre quand l'inconnu posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Dean le repoussa aussitôt et pointa son doigt dans sa direction. Son interlocuteur baissa alors les yeux. C'était étrange à voir.

\- Cas, ça va ?

Hannah. Castiel avait totalement oublié sa sœur. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher sans pour autant quitter Dean et son interlocuteur des yeux. Il avait la sensation que leur dispute n'était pas terminée et il ne parvenait pas à les quitter des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors sa sœur.

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il choisit finalement de se montrer honnête avec elle.

\- C'est Dean … le garçon là bas. Celui avec la veste en cuir. C'est Dean.

\- Ton Dean ? Demanda Hannah, visiblement surprise.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir définir le jeune homme ainsi mais il hocha tout de même la tête. L'interlocuteur de son ami avait repris la parole et s'était à nouveau rapproché du jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas se soucier que tout le monde puisse le voir. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux mais cela ne tarderait pas s'ils continuaient à se disputer en plein milieu de la rue.

\- Ok, d'accord, il est canon mais … c'est qui le type avec lui ? Son petit ami ?

Castiel commença à secouer la tête avant de réaliser que sa sœur avait vu juste. Ou du moins en partie. Il aurait du le comprendre tout de suite. L'homme devant Dean n'était pas une conquête ou un futur coup d'un soir. C'était Jason. C'était l'homme qui avait brisé le cœur du jeune homme et qui continuait de le harceler. Celui que Dean aimait malgré tout. Tout prenait un sens maintenant qu'il l'avait compris. Jason était venu trouver son ex à nouveau. Et de toute évidence, il cherchait à le convaincre de quelque chose. Probablement de le reprendre. Dean ne semblait pas d'accord. Castiel croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne cède pas.

\- Je pense que c'est son ex … Jason. Il … ils étaient ensemble il y a quelques années … quand Dean avait seize ans.

Hannah grimaça à côté de lui.

\- Mais ce type devait avoir le double de son âge à l'époque ! Protesta t-elle.

Castiel hocha la tête. Lui aussi était choqué par la différence d'âge. Il estimait qu'un homme de trente ans ne devait pas chercher à séduire un gamin de seize ans. Car Dean était un adolescent quand Jason lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Cela expliquait que son ami ait été totalement fasciné par lui. Il pouvait le comprendre. Jason était séduisant et expérimenté. Il avait du être facile pour lui de mettre Dean dans son lit. Il lui avait pris sa virginité et l'avait mené en bateau pendant trois ans avant de le laisser tomber. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait revenir à présent comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, énonça t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître Jason pour le savoir. Ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dean en disait long sur le genre de personne qu'il était. Et Castiel estimait qu'il avait abusé de la naïveté de son ami. Son retour le mettait en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander une seconde chance. Pas quand il avait fait autant de dégâts. Il avait brisé le jeune homme et l'avait laissé en miettes sans même se retourner. Il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Trop tard pour chercher à se racheter.

\- Tu devrais peut être aller l'aider, suggéra Hannah.

Castiel doutait que Dean apprécie son geste. Il était même sûr que son ami s'emporterait si toutefois il volait à son secours. Mais il se souvenait également de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne couche ensemble la seconde fois. Il ne parvenait pas à repousser Jason. Il continuait d'avoir envie de lui malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Et il se détestait un peu pour ça. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il aimait à le prétendre. Jason avait réussi à passer outre ses défenses et il pouvait faire de lui exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il lui suffisait de trouver les bons mots ou de faire les bons gestes. Dean tentait de l'oublier. Il était prêt à tout pour l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Depuis trois ans il avait le cœur brisé. Et depuis trois ans, il continuait à aimer l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'éloigna donc finalement d'Hannah sans même lui donner d'explication et rejoignit son ami et Jason.

Quand il fut à leur hauteur, Dean se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Castiel s'attendait à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus immédiatement mais il lui adressa un large sourire à la place. A côté de lui, Jason paraissait furieux.

\- Eh Cas, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce que Dean attendait de lui. Devait il dire la vérité ou devait il mentir ? Jason le regardait fixement et semblait tenter d'établir si oui ou non il représentait une menace. Castiel s'en voulait d'espérer qu'il finirait par opter pour la première réponse.

\- J'étais avec ma sœur et je t'ai vu alors … je me suis dit que je devais venir te saluer et … bonjour, je suis Castiel, un ami de Dean.

Jason regarda la main que le jeune étudiant tendait et la serra finalement dans la sienne quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne manqua pas d'écraser ses doigts au passage mais Castiel ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Il était là pour aider son ami et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner.

\- Jason, un ami de Dean, lança l'ex du jeune homme.

Castiel hocha la tête et dut se retenir de préciser qu'il n'était pas son ami. Qu'il ne le serait jamais et que Castiel avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il sorte de sa vie pour de bon. Mais il se contenta de regarder Jason des pieds à la tête alors qu'Hannah se présentait d'elle même dans son dos. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait le courage dont il faisait preuve mais il était fier de lui.

\- Je crois que je devrais te laisser Dean. Tu as visiblement autre chose à faire.

\- Je crois que ce serait préférable en effet, approuva Castiel sans lâcher Jason des yeux.

Ce dernier inclina alors la tête sur le côté en fusillant le jeune étudiant du regard. Il n'était pas dupe de toute évidence. Il avait deviné que Castiel savait exactement qui il était. Mais il ne dirait rien. Parce que Dean était là et qu'il voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

\- On se voit plus tard Dean ? Demanda finalement Jason en reportant son attention sur son ex petit ami.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Et moi je pense qu'on en a pas fini tous les deux, rectifia Jason d'une voix froide.

Castiel ne supportait pas son attitude. Et il détestait plus encore la façon que Dean avait de réagir. Il ne protestait pas. Il était calme et soumis. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme que Castiel connaissait et appréciait. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que c'était uniquement du à la présence de Jason. Castiel devait agir.

\- Ecoute … je crois que ce que Dean cherche à te dire c'est qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de te revoir. Il est sans doute trop poli pour te le dire mais il a tiré un trait sur votre histoire et je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'en faire de même. Dean a des amis qui veillent sur lui et qui n'ont pas l'intention de te laisser lui faire du mal à nouveau. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Jason le dévisagea une seconde avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Parfaitement clair oui.

Il hocha ensuite la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière et d'adresser un signe de la main à Castiel, sa sœur et Dean.

\- On se voit plus tard bébé, lança t-il ensuite avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Castiel jura entre ses dents en le regardant partir. Il avait cru que sa petite tirade aurait suffi mais de toute évidence, il avait sous estimé la détermination de Jason. Ou sa force de persuasion. Ce type était réellement ignoble. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Castiel allait devoir garder un œil sur lui. Et sur Dean probablement. Car son ami semblait incapable de dire non définitivement à son ex petit ami.

\- Ok Cas, merci pour tout mais ce n'était pas nécessaire et je … je devrais y aller. Charlie m'attend.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne devait pas être seul pour le moment. Il semblait bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le juger. Il voulait uniquement l'aider.

\- Je suis ton ami Dean et je voulais juste … je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main.

\- On allait manger une glace. Ca te dit ?

La question d'Hannah surprit les deux jeunes hommes. Dean se tourna vers elle aussitôt et Castiel en fit de même une seconde plus tard. Il savait que sa sœur le soutenait. Mais elle avait été plutôt claire la seule fois où il lui avait parlé de Dean. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Et elle pensait que le jeune homme finirait par lui briser le cœur. Il était réellement surpris qu'elle lui propose de les accompagner.

\- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais une amie m'attend et je suis déjà en retard alors … euh … je vais y aller, expliqua Dean en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Il se massait la nuque de façon presque frénétique et avait les yeux qui allaient et venaient d'Hannah à Castiel. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait honte de ce qui venait de se passer. Honte de ne pas avoir été capable de repousser Jason. Il voulait paraître fort et solide quand quelques mots de son ex suffisaient à le bouleverser. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Il se retint pourtant. Il était presque sûr que son geste n'aurait pas été le bienvenue.

\- Dean, tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Oui, une prochaine fois hein ? Bien euh … bonne journée alors.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rapidement, ne leur laissant pas l'occasion de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle de la rue. Il laissa ensuite échapper un long soupire. Quand il sentit la main d'Hannah se poser sur son épaule, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je déteste cet enfoiré, commenta t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il te déteste aussi maintenant, répliqua Hannah.

Castiel se fichait de ce que Jason pouvait penser de lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir. Il ne comptait certainement pas devenir son ami. Mais si sa présence aux côtés de Dean la prochaine fois qu'il chercherait à le revoir pouvait aider son ami à s'en débarrasser, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il s'était juré d'aider Dean à aller mieux et c'était la première des étapes.

\- Il lui a brisé le cœur et pourtant il … il continue à l'aimer et j'aimerais faire en sorte de l'aider mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fois faire. Je … tu as un conseil à me donner ?

Hannah savait toujours quoi faire. Elle était intelligente et raisonnable. Elle avait toujours une solution à ses problèmes quand ils étaient enfants. Il espérait que c'était toujours le cas. Car il avait besoin qu'on le conseille sur ce coup. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir seul.

\- Et bien mis à part lui casser la figure … ce que tu ne feras pas parce que tu n'es pas comme ça … je peux juste te conseiller d'être là pour lui. De le soutenir et de lui répéter encore et encore qu'il peut compter sur toi.

\- Mais je ne peux pas … je ne sais pas moi … lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait tort de le reprendre ?

Castiel refusait de se contenter de si peu. Il savait que tôt ou tard Dean finirait par craquer. Il n'acceptait de le regarder faire sans agir. Il savait exactement comment cela se terminerait. Jason lui briserait à nouveau le cœur et le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

\- Tu dois le laisser prendre ses décisions. Parce que si tu lui dis quoi faire, il finira par t'en vouloir. Je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est aussi ça être l'ami de quelqu'un. S'il te demande ton avis, donne le lui sans mentir. Mais s'il ne te pose aucune question, contente toi d'être là pour lui. Et s'il commet une erreur, il saura qu'il peut compter sur toi.

Castiel ne trouvait pas cette réponse satisfaisante mais il supposait qu'Hannah avait plus d'expérience que lui en la matière. Il aurait eu tort de ne pas l'écouter. Surtout quand c'était lui qui lui avait demandé conseil. Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de se masser l'arrête du nez. Il aurait préféré ne pas assister à cette scène. Maintenant qu'il avait vu l'effet que Jason avait sur Dean, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus l'oublier.

\- Peut être que … je suppose que tu as raison, accepta finalement Castiel.

Hannah hocha la tête puis soupira à son tour. Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes en silence avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Une chose est sûre … je dois bien le reconnaître … il est effectivement canon.

Castiel sentit alors un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Il secoua la tête, amusé avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Il était grand temps d'aller manger la glace qu'elle lui avait promise. Peut être même qu'il lui offrirait. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore fêté son futur mariage comme ils le devaient. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre enclins à boire de l'alcool, une glace ferait largement l'affaire.

\- Il l'est oui, confirma t-il.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le sexe était génial … si je n'étais pas fiancée, je crois que je tenterais ma chance avec lui. Ca doit être inoubliable.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était justement là tout le problème. Mais une nouvelle fois, il le garda pour lui. Il était parfaitement d'accord pour plaisanter avec sa sœur sur Dean. Il refusait toutefois de lui avouer à quel point le jeune homme avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie.

\- Il est gay Hannah … alors même si tu te jetais à ses pieds, je doute que cela le tenterait, précisa t-il.

\- Les meilleurs le sont toujours non ?

Castiel éclata alors de rire avant d'entraîner sa sœur dans la direction d'un glacier dont Sam lui avait parlé. Ils continuèrent de discuter de Dean sur le chemin avant de parler du mariage à venir et de débattre du meilleur endroit pour le célébrer. Castiel mit de côté la scène à laquelle il avait assisté pour profiter de son après midi avec sa sœur. Mais il savait qu'il finirait inévitablement par y penser à nouveau. Et il devrait alors choisir de suivre les conseils d'Hannah ou de prendre Dean entre quatre yeux pour lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de son attitude avec Jason. Pour le moment, toutefois, il avait une glace à partager avec sa sœur et une cérémonie de mariage à préparer. C'était la distraction idéale.


	17. Risques

**Bonjour,**

 **17ème chapitre et une très mauvaise nouvelle pour Dean. Je suis sûre que beaucoup l'avaient vue venir.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire ...**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Alibi de 30 seconds to mars**

 **Chapitre 17 : Risques**

 _« Le trop de confiance attire le danger »_

 _Pierre Corneille_

Dean n'avait jamais réellement aimé prendre des risques. Il ne cherchait pas à se mettre en danger volontairement. Il ne voulait pas mourir non plus malgré ce que certains semblaient en penser.

Mais la vie qu'il avait choisie de mener supposait qu'il s'expose à des agressions potentielles, à des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ou à des arrestations qui le conduiraient en prison où il serait probablement violé et tué.

Il aimait sincèrement la vie même s'il n'aimait pas forcément sa vie. Il aimait son travail et il aimait le sexe. Il aimait ses amis et Sam. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner. Il n'avait jamais cherché à être celui vers qui tous les regards se tournaient. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir un leader ou un porte parole. Il avait créé l'association avec Charlie pour défendre les droits de ceux qui souffraient en silence. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour qu'on fasse de lui un héros. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pensé devenir un jour celui que les journalistes interrogeraient pour écrire leurs articles.

C'était venu naturellement. Sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour y parvenir. Ca avait commencé avec leurs premières manifestations. Il était évident que prendre la parole attirait les regards. Qu'attirer les regards attiraient les gens mal intentionnés. Et puisque Dean n'ignorait pas qu'à être trop regardé, il finirait par être reconnu, il choisit de courir ce risque lui même. Il ne pouvait pas le demander à Charlie qui, bien que forte et parfaitement capable de se défendre, restait une femme et donc une cible facile. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le demander à Garth qui était incapable de se mettre en colère. Il ne pouvait, enfin, pas le demander à l'un de ceux qui demandaient leur aide pour s'en sortir. Il ne restait que lui.

Dean avait été élevé par un père violent. Il avait été chahuté à l'école. Il était toujours trop en retard, trop excentrique ou trop extraverti. Il ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Et bien des imbéciles de son école l'avaient pris pour cible. Il avait appris à se défendre. Il savait se battre. Il était la personne la plus à même d'affronter les critiques, les regards et les coups.

Mais depuis le début de son engagement, il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette violence physique que tout le monde redoutait. Il avait été interrogé et insulté. Il avait été montré du doigt aussi. Mais personne ne s'en était jamais pris directement à lui.

Alors il avait continué. Sans réellement se poser la question, il avait endossé le rôle de leader. Il était sur le devant de la scène à chacune de leurs manifestations. Il répondait aux questions et faisait entendre leur voix à tous. Il le faisait avec l'appui de ses amis mais il était seul face aux caméras. Seul face à ceux qui leur criaient de partir, de se taire, de disparaître.

Dean savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela lui coûterait probablement sa vie. Il l'avait accepté. S'il ne mourrait pas battu à mort, il mourrait probablement d'autre chose. Très certainement d'une maladie qu'un de ses coups d'un soir lui aurait transmis.

Dean n'aimait pas le risque mais il en prenait tout de même quotidiennement. Et il ne s'en souciait jamais. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Il vivait au jour le jour. Et si toutefois, le couperet devait tomber, il ne se débattrait pas. Il le laisserait faire son travail et partirait la tête haute.

Bien sûr, il continuait d'espérer que cela arriverait le plus tard possible. Pas parce qu'il redoutait la mort. Mais parce qu'il estimait avoir encore des choses à accomplir. Des causes à défendre et des gens à aider. Tant qu'il était utile à quelque chose, il estimait que sa vie avait un sens. Quand il serait sûr de ne plus servir à quoi que ce soit, il se laisserait rattraper par la vie et par le sort. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. C'était encore trop tôt.

La manifestation que Charlie et lui avaient organisée battait son plein quand le jeune homme dut répondre aux premières questions d'une journaliste. Il se montrait honnête à chaque fois et parlait avec son cœur pour qu'on le croit. Ses propos étaient généralement censurés et tronqués. Mais son nom commençait à être connu et son visage était gravé dans l'esprit de ceux qui regardaient la télé. Les questions étaient toujours les mêmes.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

« Pensez vous réellement que cela changera quelque chose ? »

« La police pense que la victime n'est pas si innocente que ça. Quelle est votre opinion ? »

Et Dean prenait toujours le temps de leur expliquer qu'il était là pour faire entendre la voix de ceux qu'on refusait d'écouter. Qu'il se battait pour avoir le droit de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Qu'il était là pour que justice soit faite. Qu'il n'y avait qu'une victime dans cette histoire et qu'une nouvelle fois, on cherchait à la faire passer pour le coupable. Que non, il doutait de pouvoir faire changer le monde. Mais que ce n'était pas là son but. Il espérait juste toucher quelques personnes. Les faire changer d'avis. Les faire rejoindre leur cause. Il était conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Mais une victoire, aussi petite soit elle, restait tout de même une victoire.

Charlie n'était jamais loin de lui quand il parlait avec les journalistes. Elle veillait à ce qu'il ne dise pas une bêtise. A ce qu'il ne perde pas son calme. Dean se surprenait lui même la majeure partie du temps. Même si l'intolérance flagrante des gens qui lui parlaient le révoltait au plus haut point, il parvenait toujours à garder la tête froide. Quand il répondait à leurs questions, il était un autre homme. Il était déterminé et efficace.

Autour d'eux, des dizaines de garçons et de filles qui avaient un jour ou l'autre fréquenté l'association se tenaient debout en silence. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas crier de slogans que personne n'écouterait. Il était préférable de manifester par des banderoles et des pancartes. S'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruit, on ne pourrait pas les chasser. Il n'empêchait pas les gens d'entrer dans le commissariat devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Pas plus qu'ils n'essayaient d'y entrer eux mêmes. Ils se contentaient de se faire voir et de distribuer des tracts. C'était bien plus efficace que que de crier.

Certains passants s'arrêtaient pour les regarder. Dean devinait le dégoût chez certains. La curiosité chez d'autres. Une infime partie de ceux qui s'arrêtaient semblaient les comprendre. Les soutenir. Mais aucun ne prenait le risque de venir se mêler à eux. L'étiquette était importante dans la société dans laquelle ils vivaient. Et personne ne l'ignorait.

Dean ne leur en voulait pas. Il savait qu'à leur place, il n'aurait pas forcément fait mieux. Il s'était engagé parce qu'il était directement concerné. Mais il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il en aurait fait de même s'il avait été hétérosexuel et « normal ». Il aurait probablement passé son chemin comme eux. Les aurait soutenu de loin mais sans jamais rien faire pour les aider concrètement. Il n'aurait jamais fait parti de ceux qui les insultaient ou les agressaient. Non. Dean espérait sincèrement que ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Mais il doutait qu'il aurait eu le courage de s'engager.

Charlie lui disait souvent qu'il se trompait. Qu'il était plus courageux que ce qu'il pensait. Mais Dean refusait de la croire. Il avait pris les choses en mains parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Si la situation avait été différente, il se serait probablement tu.

Quand la journaliste devant lui eut fini de l'interroger, il retourna vers Charlie pour discuter de la suite à donner à leur manifestation. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Il n'y avait pas grand monde autour d'eux et personne ne semblait réellement sur le point de s'en prendre à eux.

Ils avaient mis en place un petit groupe de personnes qui veillaient à leur sécurité. Ils avaient pour consignes de ne surtout pas se battre mais de donner l'alerte si toutefois les choses dégénéraient. Et pour le moment, ils étaient silencieux.

Ils avaient prévu de rester quatre heures sur place. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire durer les choses. La plupart du temps, cela finissait par énerver les gens autour d'eux. Et des bagarres éclataient ici et là. Même s'ils ne faisaient que se défendre, les manifestants étaient généralement conduits au poste pour y être interrogés. Certains étaient condamnés pour agression. Dean refusait de leur faire courir des risques inutiles.

C'était probablement paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui s'exposait au danger quotidiennement de ne pas vouloir que les autres en fassent de même. De le leur reprocher quand ils prenaient des initiatives risquées. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa vie pouvait être mise en danger. Il ne tolérait pas que celle des autres le soit.

Cela lui avait valu quelques critiques bien sûr. Mais il les acceptait avec un sourire. Il ne changerait pas. Dean était convaincu que c'était le but de son existence. S'assurer que les autres étaient à l'abri et se mettre en première ligne pour recevoir les éventuels coups à leur place. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Sam quand ils étaient enfants. Il ne se sentait réellement utile que quand il agissait de la sorte.

Charlie lui avait dit un jour qu'il était idiot de croire que ses proches l'accepteraient. Qu'il devait comprendre qu'il comptait pour eux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir souffrir à leur place. Mais Dean lui avait alors expliqué calmement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Que si on l'empêchait de jouer son rôle, il se retirerait pour de bon. Et son amie n'avait pas protesté.

Heureusement pour eux, pour le moment, les choses se déroulaient comme prévu. Dean termina sa discussion avec Charlie avant de faire un tour parmi les manifestants pour les remercier de leur venue.

Certains semblaient réellement impressionnés quand il s'adressait à eux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr, il était leur porte parole et il s'assumait pleinement quand eux luttaient encore pour affirmer ce qu'ils étaient. Il savait qu'ils le voyaient comme un exemple. Mais ils ne savaient pas grand chose de lui. Il ne voyait que l'image qu'il donnait au public. Celle d'un garçon déterminé que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Aucun ne savait qu'au fond de lui, il doutait constamment. Qu'il n'avait aucun confiance en lui et qu'un salopard lui avait brisé le cœur des années plus tôt. S'ils avaient su, leurs regards auraient probablement changé. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean n'en parlait jamais avec eux. Ils avaient besoin d'un modèle et il avait accepté de le devenir. Peu importait qu'il joue un rôle. Peu importait qu'il mente. Il leur donnait ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'était aussi ça le but de son engagement.

Il s'adressait toujours à chacune des personnes présentes. Il avait un mot pour chacun. Il savait combien il était important de se sentir utile et soutenu. Il faisait un effort pour retenir leurs prénoms. Il ne connaissait certains que de vue. Avait couché avec d'autres. Certains tentaient d'attirer son attention parce qu'ils espéraient qu'il les remarque. Il faisait comme s'il ne le voyait pas. N'avait jamais de gestes déplacés. Ne faisait aucune proposition. Ce n'était pas le lieu ou le moment pour trouver un partenaire d'un soir. Ici, il n'était pas le garçon qui couchait avec n'importe qui. Ici, il était celui qu'on regardait avec admiration. Dont on tirait des conseils.

Et tout aurait probablement été parfait si Dean ne s'était pas trouvé nez avec nez avec Matt Bomer.

Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Ils avaient couché ensemble quelques mois plus tôt. Et Matt était un des rares avec qui Dean avait recommencé plusieurs fois. Le sexe était génial et Matt semblait parfaitement d'accord avec les règles qu'il lui imposait. Pas d'engagement. Pas de relation sérieuse et pas de numéros échangés. Juste du sexe.

Ils s'étaient vus quatre fois. Dean avait pris du plaisir avant de mettre un terme à tout. Il avait fini par avoir peur que Matt ne commence à penser qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme mais il ne voulait rien de plus avec lui que quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

Matt était un garçon extrêmement séduisant. Il était grand, brun et avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Comme Dean, il multipliait les conquêtes. Il était dominateur au lit et aimait garder le contrôle lors de leurs ébats. Il était également drôle et intelligent. Dean savait qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un. Ce ne serait pas lui bien sûr. Matt méritait mieux.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Matt ne fréquentait pas le bar où Dean travaillait et ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis. C'était parfait pour le jeune homme. Cela lui évitait de devoir se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Et il avait cru que Matt l'avait compris.

Sa présence était probablement motivée par son envie de s'investir. De s'engager de son côté. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas ignorer que Dean serait présent. Et cela laissait clairement planer le doute. Dean ne pouvait toutefois pas passer devant lui sans le saluer.

Il choisit donc d'aller le trouver comme tous les autres. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Matt lui adressa un très large sourire qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait en le voyant. Et bien sûr, cela déclencha une alarme dans la tête du jeune homme. Il l'ignora comme toujours et tendit sa main à son ex partenaire.

\- Matt.

Ce dernier lui serra la main sans perdre son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Dean n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Matt semblait avoir perdu du poids. Il avait également d'imposantes cernes noires sous les yeux. Il paraissait fatigué.

\- Dean.

Ce n'était pas un échange très chaleureux mais le jeune homme était habitué. Il relâcha la main de Matt et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Merci d'être venu. Je suis surpris de te trouver là.

Matt n'avait jamais été du genre à se battre pour ses droits. Il n'ignorait pas ce que la société réservait aux gens comme lui. Mais il avait expliqué à Dean, un soir après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se battre. Que les choses ne changeraient jamais et qu'il fallait l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à manifester quand il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Dean ne l'avait pas critiqué. Il pouvait le comprendre. Et le fait qu'il soit venu signifiait qu'il avait clairement changé d'avis. Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi.

\- A vrai dire, je suis venu parce que j'espérais te voir. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et … je n'avais pas ton numéro alors …

Dean avait la réponse à sa question. Matt était venu pour lui. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. Parce qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer gentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de coucher à nouveau avec lui. Qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. Et une nouvelle fois, ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation.

\- Tu aurais pu venir me trouver au bar, avança t-il alors.

Matt haussa les épaules en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

\- J'aurais pu oui mais je ne savais pas si tu y travaillais toujours et … cette manifestation … il était évident que tu serais là. En première ligne comme toujours.

Dean supposait que c'était logique. Mais il y avait toujours chez Matt quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ca n'avait pas été le cas à l'époque où ils couchaient ensemble. Et il commençait à avoir peur de ce que son ex compagnon allait lui annoncer.

\- Ecoute Matt, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à te consacrer. Ce n'est pas le bon moment et si tu le veux bien, nous allons devoir repousser cette conversation à un autre jour.

Il était presque sûr que Matt ne protesterait pas. Dean ne lui laissa donc pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus et commença à s'éloigner. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- C'est important, protesta t-il.

\- Plus que ce que je suis en train de faire ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Beaucoup plus, répondit Matt dans un murmure.

Il semblait sérieux et son sourire avait disparu. Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un peu de poids. Il avait considérablement maigri. Ses joues étaient creusées et sa peau était incroyablement pâle. Ce fut sans doute ce qui convainquit le jeune homme de l'écouter. Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas parler au milieu des autres manifestants. Il hocha alors la tête et fit signe à Matt de le suivre.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, il fit de nouveau face au jeune homme. Il ne pourrait pas éviter cette discussion éternellement.

\- Je t'écoute.

Matt se passa une main qui tremblait sur le visage avant de soupirer longuement. Il paraissait mal à l'aise brutalement et Dean sentit son estomac se nouer. Il était presque sûr à présent qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas facile à dire et même si ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette discussion avec quelqu'un, je … je ne sais toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. C'est … c'est compliqué.

\- Matt, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Dean avait toujours pensé qu'une mauvaise nouvelle devait être annoncée sans détour. Il était inutile de préparer le terrain. C'était comme avec un pansement qu'on devait enlever. La douleur était inévitable et il était de loin préférable de le retirer d'un coup sec. Puisque Matt avait quelque chose de douloureux à dire, il devait le faire sans préambule. Dean savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ok, d'accord … c'est … Dean, je suis malade.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait entendu correctement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en espérant que son esprit parviendrait à faire le point rapidement. Devant lui, Matt le regardait sans bouger.

\- Pardon … tu quoi ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Matt se frotta le menton une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Je suis malade.

Dean fit alors un pas en arrière malgré lui. Bien sûr, cela expliquait l'état de son compagnon. Cela expliquait sa maigreur et la pâleur de sa peau. Cela expliquait également qu'il soit aussi nerveux. Mais Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler. Même si quelque part dans sa tête, il avait déjà compris.

\- Tu … c'est un cancer ?

Sa question était stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas de ça que son ex partenaire souffrait. Il ne serait pas venu le trouver si c'était le cas. Ils n'étaient pas amis et Dean ne pourrait pas lui être d'une grand aide. Non. Matt était venu le prévenir. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Dean n'était seulement pas prêt à l'accepter.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un cancer. Tu le sais très bien. Je … les médecins m'ont demandé d'avertir ceux avec qui j'avais couché pour qu'ils …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Matt ? Je … je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Dean avait du mal à respirer. Il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'était pas stupide. Et il avait toujours su que c'était un risque qu'il courrait à chaque fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un chez lui. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre les mots. Il avait besoin que Matt lui dise clairement de quoi il souffrait.

\- Dean, j'ai le SIDA.

Le mot était lâché. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus l'ignorer à présent. Et il ne pouvait plus ignorer maintenant ce qui se passait. Même s'il avait compris d'emblée ce que Matt cherchait à lui dire, l'entendre était comme recevoir une claque en plein visage. C'était ce que le jeune homme avait toujours redouté. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il pourrait l'éviter toute sa vie.

\- Tu … ok, d'accord tu … merde Matt. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu l'as attrapé ?

Une nouvelle fois, c'était une question stupide et Dean le savait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du demander au jeune homme. « Quand l'as tu attrapé ? ». C'était là dessus qu'il aurait du l'interroger. Mais il refusait de le faire pour le moment. Parce que cela impliquait qu'il puisse l'avoir lui aussi. Dean sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il avait la nausée et il transpirait abondamment.

\- Comment je … à ton avis Dean ? Je l'ai attrapé en couchant avec quelqu'un. Je ne me pique pas et je n'ai jamais été transfusé. En revanche, j'ai été suffisamment idiot pour coucher avec la moitié de la ville sans jamais me protéger. Je suppose que ça me pendait au nez hein ?

Matt était énervé à présent. Et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il se comportait comme un idiot. Mais il estimait en avoir le droit. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre bouleversait tout. C'était une condamnation à mort. C'était la fin de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il avait toujours su qu'il finirait un jour par vivre un moment similaire. Mais il avait pensé avoir encore le temps.

« Je t'avais prévenu Dean. Je t'avais prévenu » murmura Sam dans sa tête. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Ok, d'accord tu … excuse moi je suis juste … je suis un peu sous le choc et … est-ce que tu sais qui te l'a refilé ? Ou quand ?

Voilà. La question était posée. Il était temps pour Dean d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes. De prendre ses responsabilités. Si Matt était venu le trouver, c'était probablement parce qu'il craignait de l'avoir contaminé. Ou qu'il pensait l'avoir peut être attrapé avec lui. Dans tous les cas, Dean allait devoir agir. Prendre contact avec toutes les personnes avec qui il avait couchées. Et se faire tester. Peut être pas dans cet ordre. Mon Dieu. Sam allait être déçu. Charlie lui ferait probablement la morale. Dean avait été un idiot.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne peux pas te garantir que j'ai contracté le virus avant ou après toi et … il est important que tu ailles trouver ton médecin. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'as rien mais tu ne peux pas courir de risques. Et il va falloir que tu parles avec les autres hommes que tu as ramené chez toi. Du moins avec ceux dont tu te souviens du nom.

Andy. Brian. Mike. Dean n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait les contacter. Il n'était même pas sûr du prénom des autres. Il y en avait eu tellement. Dean ne serait jamais capable de tous les retrouver. Il avait peut être déjà refilé le SIDA à la moitié de la ville. Et tous continuaient de le répandre sans le savoir. C'était trop. Dean était en train de paniquer. Il se courba en deux alors que ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à se remplir d'oxygène. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu aurais du m'écouter » souffla Sam à son oreille.

\- Ferme la ! Jura Dean entre ses dents.

Il sentit alors la main de Matt se poser dans son dos et il le laissa faire. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour le jeune homme d'assister à cette scène et de s'en savoir responsable. Mais Dean n'était pas en colère contre Matt. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à coucher avec lui. Il n'avait pas refusé de porter un préservatif. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé ensemble. Dean aurait du se méfier. Il aurait du être plus prudent.

\- Dean, écoute … je sais que ce n'est pas facile et j'ai … j'ai paniqué moi aussi en l'apprenant mais tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions. Pas tant que tu ne sais pas. Il se peut que tu sois clean et … il se peut que tu n'aies pas besoin de revoir tous ses types. Je … j'ai connu d'autres hommes après toi. J'ai très bien pu tomber malade après.

\- Ou tu as pu tomber malade avec moi et … il est possible que ce soit moi qui t'ai transmis cette saloperie.

Matt ne dit rien et Dean réalisa alors que son ex partenaire avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Le jeune homme avait toujours refusé de se faire dépister. Pas parce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber malade mais parce qu'il avait toujours été terrifié à l'idée de l'être. Et à présent qu'il savait que l'un de ses ex compagnons l'était, il ne pouvait plus continuer à repousser l'échéance.

\- Peu importe Dean. On ne le saura jamais. Et à vrai dire, ce n'est pas là la question. Tu dois être sûr et tu dois … tu dois faire en sorte d'avertir ceux avec qui tu as couchés. C'est tout.

Dean se redressa doucement et se força à respirer calmement. Il avait mal au crâne et son estomac se tordait dans son ventre. Il avait la sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il allait bien. Et à présent, il était probablement malade. Il était également certainement responsable de la contamination d'une dizaine d'hommes biens. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Faire une liste des hommes avec qui il avait couché ces derniers mois. Au moins ceux qui avaient suivis Matt.

Andy. Brian. Mike. Scott. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore quand il réalisa qu'il avait ignoré un nom jusque là. Castiel. Le jeune homme avait couché avec Castiel également. Et ils n'avaient pas utilisé de protections. Dean avait été le seul homme dans la vie de son ami. Le premier. Et il l'avait très certainement condamné à mort en lui prenant sa virginité. Cela faisait de lui un meurtrier. Ni plus. Ni moins. Le jeune homme se détestait.

\- Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Tu ne dois surtout pas affronter ça seul. C'est … crois moi … tu ne pourrais pas … seul, ce n'est pas possible.

Dean hocha la tête bêtement. Il ne voyait pas à qui parler. Il avait des amis mais il refusait de le leur dire. Il avait commis une erreur – une dizaine plutôt voire plus – et il devait en assumer les conséquences seul.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, lâcha t-il alors.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une nouvelle que tu dois prendre à la légère. Si tu es malade ou si l'un de tes anciens partenaires l'est, il faut vous faire soigner.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait hein ? De toute façon, si je suis malade, je suis condamné ! Et eux aussi.

C'était cruel de l'annoncer aussi directement à Matt. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le SIDA. Les gens qui le contractaient finissaient par en mourir. Cela pouvait durer des années mais cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Et il n'y avait pas que lui qui était concerné. Castiel était peut être dans le même cas. Andy également. Et Mike. Scott. Brian. C'était tous des gens biens. Des gens qui allaient voir leur vie bouleversée par sa faute.

\- Non Dean, il existe des traitements et … tu pourrais être … il se peut que la maladie ne soit pas encore déclarée. Etre séropositif ne signifie pas qu'on a le SIDA. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance mais il se peut que toi oui. Et si c'est le cas, la trithérapie t'évitera que la maladie se déclare. Tu pourrais avoir une vie normale. Il te suffira de te protéger avant de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en ricanant tristement. Matt était raisonnable et Dean le détestait pour ça. Parce qu'il aurait préféré l'entendre lui hurler dessus.

\- Une vie normale ? Je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas stupide et je … j'ai peut être contaminé des dizaines d'hommes biens … et tous méritent mieux … tellement mieux et je … mon Dieu, je suis un enfoiré.

Il était en colère. Il était furieux. Mais contre lui même. Certainement pas contre Matt. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Plus intelligent. Il avait pris des risques mais il en avait aussi fait courir à ses compagnons. Le pire était sans nul doute Castiel. Il avait eu confiance en le jeune homme. Il lui avait offert quelque chose d'incroyable. Et Dean avait tout gâché. Il avait sans doute brisé la vie du jeune homme après lui avoir assuré qu'il ferait en sorte de l'aider à la vivre pleinement.

\- Dean, tu ne dois pas …

\- Non, stop, ça suffit. N'essaie surtout pas de me remonter le moral. Ne me dis pas que tout ira bien et … je vais prendre les choses en mains et … merci de me l'avoir dit.

Matt hocha alors la tête et Dean fit un pas dans sa direction. Il avait été tellement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de penser à ce que Matt pouvait ressentir. Pour lui la maladie n'était pas une possibilité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était potentiellement porteur. Elle était réelle et elle le détruisait à petit feu. Matt était condamné et Dean aurait du s'en soucier avant de s'emporter de la sorte.

\- Je suis désolé pour … je suis désolé pour toi. Qu'est-ce que les médecins disent ?

Matt haussa les épaules avant de se racler la gorge. Dean le sentait fragile et il avait de la peine pour lui. Il le reconnaissait à peine.

\- Ils disent que je suis malade et que c'est de ma faute. Ils … je peux vivre des années comme ça. Mais mon système immunitaire a reçu un coup et … il ne fonctionne plus correctement. Une simple grippe pourrait me tuer alors … les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes et moi non plus.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour regarder Matt et s'imaginer à sa place d'ici quelques mois ou quelques années. Ou Castiel. C'était peut être ça le futur de son ami. Et tout était de sa faute. Dean ne devait surtout pas l'ignorer ou s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Etre malade n'était pas un problème. Il l'assumerait et ferait en sorte que la fin de sa vie soit utile. Il renoncerait au sexe mais il continuerait à se battre. Avoir contaminé quelqu'un, en revanche, était extrêmement grave. C'était ça le pire.

\- Matt, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je … tu méritais mieux.

\- Peut être ou … peut être que je suis effectivement responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Peut être que les médecins ont raison. J'ai couru des risques et j'en paie le prix. Je l'accepte. Les gens comme nous … ils mènent une vie dangereuse. On ne peut pas échapper à tout. C'est le destin ou le karma ou une autre connerie du même genre. On joue et on perd un jour. C'est la vie.

Dean hocha la tête alors. Matt avait raison. Sur ce point au moins, l'opinion publique avait raison. Ils se montraient insouciants et stupides. Les gens qui multipliaient les conquêtes sans se protéger étaient des meurtriers en puissance. Et des morts en sursis. Mais cela ne concernait pas uniquement les homosexuels. Cela concernait tout le monde. Si Dean était malade, il l'avait mérité.

\- Ecoute Matt, je dois … je dois vraiment y aller mais je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin et … je vais te laisser mon numéro. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as envie. Ou si tu veux quelque chose … n'importe quoi.

\- Merci Dean.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors puis nota son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier qu'il donna à Matt. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et remarqua Charlie qui semblait l'attendre au milieu des autres manifestants. Dean ne lui dirait rien. Il devait avant tout savoir s'il était ou non malade. Ensuite, il envisageait de lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Si jamais … quand tu le sauras, fais moi signe. Je me sentirais mieux si je sais que tu n'es pas malade. Et si toutefois tu … enfin, si les nouvelles sont mauvaises, je serais là pour toi moi aussi. Je te le dois.

Dean sourit à Matt même s'il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se réjouir. Il se pencha ensuite vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Matt sembla surpris mais ne protesta pas. Dean ne faisait pas partie des gens qui repoussaient ceux qui étaient malades. Et il voulait que le jeune homme le sache. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui non plus.

\- A plus tard Matt.

Sur ces mots, Dean s'éloigna rapidement. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du jeune homme dans son dos mais il se retourna pas. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus.

En rejoignant Charlie, il se força à lui sourire.

\- C'était Matt non ? Demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Dean lui avait souvent parlé de lui. Et la jeune femme l'avait croisé rapidement un soir où Dean et lui rentraient à son appartement.

\- C'était Matt, confirma t-il.

Charlie passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna en direction du cœur de la manifestation.

\- Encore une victime de ton charme ? Lança t-elle en guise de plaisanterie.

Dean aurait probablement rit de sa blague si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Mais le mot « victime » prenait une toute autre signification à présent. Matt était peut être victime de son aventure avec le jeune homme. Et il ne serait pas le seul. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Charlie le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle.

Dean aurait pu choisir ce moment pour tout lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Et il estimait que les hommes qu'il avait probablement contaminés méritaient d'être mis au courant avant.

\- Je suis juste … j'ai de la peine pour lui, admit il.

Charlie hocha la tête avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Tu ne lui as rien promis après tout et même si je suis moi aussi désolée pour lui s'il a le cœur brisé, il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en couchant avec toi.

Dean aurait tout donné pour que ce soit son seul problème. Pour que Matt soit venu lui dire qu'il avait envie de tenter sa chance avec lui. Pour n'avoir fait que lui briser le cœur. Mais c'était tellement plus grave que ça. Il était question de vie ou de mort. Dean baissa les yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Il devait absolument partir avant de tout dire à Charlie. Il avait la sensation que tout le monde le regardait. Il était sur le point de paniquer et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Dean devait partir. Il devait prendre la fuite. Peu importait ce que tout le monde penserait de lui.

\- Je dois partir, déclara t-il alors.

Charlie se tourna vers lui, surprise. Dean était toujours le dernier à quitter une manifestation. Il restait jusqu'à ce que la foule se disperse pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Jamais avant il n'avait pris la fuite.

\- Tu … pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Plus important que la manifestation que tu as mis plus d'une semaine à préparer ?

Dean hocha la tête. C'était tellement plus important. Il soupira ensuite alors que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas devant autant de témoins.

\- Charlie, je n'ai jamais … je ne suis jamais … je dois partir et je te demande juste de me laisser faire sans me poser plus de questions. Je t'expliquerais mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'air. Je ne te demande jamais rien alors s'il te plait … s'il te plait … ne m'oblige pas à rester.

Charlie le regarda alors durant de longues secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est à cause de ce que Matt t'a dit ?

Dean acquiesça à son tour. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de lui faire signe de partir. Dean lui adressa alors un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner. Il avait envie de courir et de hurler mais il refusait de se donner en spectacle. Il se força donc à marcher calmement. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il entendit quelques personnes l'appeler mais il ne leur répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder dans les yeux et leur parler. Pas maintenant qu'il savait. Il n'accéléra le rythme que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin de la manifestation. Il se mit à courir quand il fut sûr qu'on ne le voyait plus. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues cinq minutes plus tard et il dut s'arrêter. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il s'engouffra dans une impasse à sa droite et essuya ses joues du revers de la main.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu ne m'écoutes pas » lui reprocha Sam dans sa tête.

Dean savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait raison depuis le départ. Et c'était probablement ce qu'il lui dirait quand il apprendrait la vérité. Dean le laisserait faire. Il accepterait les reproches parce qu'il estimait les mériter. Mais pour le moment, il devait agir. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger par ses émotions et sa peur. Il avait des gens à appeler et des démarches à entreprendre.

Le jeune homme appuya son dos contre le mur de briques derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre jusqu'à être assis par terre. Il remonta ensuite ses jambes contre son corps et posa son front contre ses genoux.

Il fallait qu'il garde l'esprit clair. Il devait faire une liste de ses priorités. Prendre rendez vous chez le médecin. Confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Puis appeler ses anciens partenaires. Appeler Castiel. Ruiner leur vie. Dean secoua la tête. Il existait une très mince chance qu'il ne soit pas contaminé. Ou que même malade, il n'ait pas transmis le virus à tous ces hommes. Il devait s'accrocher à cet espoir. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, Dean sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit un nouveau message qu'il adressa à Castiel.

« Besoin de te parler de toute urgence. Rendez vous chez moi dès que tu peux »

Il envoya le message immédiatement. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il aurait du aller voir le médecin avant d'avertir Castiel. Mais il ressentait le besoin de lui parler. De l'avertir. Et de lui donner une chance de se faire lui même dépister avant de coucher avec un autre. Bien sûr, il savait que cela allait lui coûter son amitié avec le jeune homme. Cela pousserait Castiel à le détester. Il aurait raison. Dean venait de le condamner à mort. Il avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra dans sa main, lui annonçant que Castiel lui avait répondu.

« Je peux être là dans une heure. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dean hésita une seconde avant de répondre. Puis il choisit de se montrer honnête avec son ami.

« Non ».

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et se releva. Il devait rentrer chez lui et appeler l'hôpital. Il devait également se poser et faire la liste de tous les hommes avec qui il avait couché depuis Matt. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais tous les retrouver. Certains ne vivaient même plus en ville. D'autres lui avaient probablement donné un faux nom.

Dean soupira longuement. En quelques heures, tout avait été totalement bouleversé. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu. Et il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas grand chose. Mais maintenant qu'il se savait probablement condamné, il réalisait à quel point il avait eu tort.

Dean n'était peut être pas heureux mais il avait une vie et des amis. Il était entouré et aimé. Et il avait tout gâché. Parce qu'il était stupide, il avait mis en péril non seulement sa vie mais également celles d'hommes biens et innocents. Il avait toujours cru qu'il accepterait la mort avec un sourire. Qu'il partirait dans un feu d'artifice dont tout le monde se souviendrait.

Mais, à la place, il allait mourir en souffrant atrocement. Il allait se dégrader lentement et aurait bientôt besoin de l'aide de ses proches pour accomplir les tâches de la vie quotidienne. Il n'aurait pas une mort digne. Il n'aurait pas une belle mort. Et il emporterait dans la tombe sa culpabilité et ses remords. Il entraînerait d'autres avec lui.

Dean avait choisi de vivre sa vie sans se soucier du reste. Et il en payait le prix fort. Castiel et les autres allaient très certainement le détester. Dean avait toujours voulu sauver les gens et se battre pour eux. Mais il était devenu un meurtrier. Il était devenu comme tous ceux qui mettaient la vie des autres en danger. Dean était minable et stupide. Et personne ne pourrait plus jamais le convaincre du contraire.


	18. Avertissement

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 18ème chapitre. On approche de la moitié et on assiste à une nouvelle confrontation entre Dean et Castiel.**

 **J'ai vu que certaines personnes s'inquiétaient de savoir si cette histoire se terminerait bien ou non. Je vous le dis donc. Elle se terminera bien.**

 **Je vous remercie de vos messages et de votre fidélité. Plus je reçois des commentaires et plus j'écris vite.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **It ends tonight de The All American Reject**

 **Chapitre 18 : Avertissement**

 _« Plus l'espérance est grande, plus la déception est violente »_

 _Franz Olivier Giesbert_

Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Toute la journée, il avait été persuadé que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'avait pas de don quelconque pour sentir les choses. Mais depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, il avait l'estomac noué et un mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés quand il avait reçu le message de Dean. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas dit ce qui clochait ou ce qui l'avait poussé à le contacter. Mais il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Castiel se demandait si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Jason. Ou avec la façon dont il avait ressenti le besoin de voler au secours de son ami.

Dean était peut être furieux. Non. Il l'était très certainement. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Castiel de venir le voir. Il allait lui reprocher son attitude et lui répéter qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Qu'il n'avait pas demandé son aide. Il l'enverrait se faire voir et le jeune étudiant le perdrait pour de bon.

Il refusait d'envisager cela comme une rupture mais son cœur ne le voyait pas du même œil. Il avait la sensation que Dean était sur le point de mettre un terme à leur relation. Presque comme un petit ami. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas en couple. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toutes ces choses. Et cela le rendait furieux.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Dean pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, Castiel ne baisserait pas les bras. Il avait l'intention d'aider son ami et même si ce dernier le refusait, il continuerait de se battre pour lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'ils n'auraient du être. Mais il s'en contrefichait à présent. Depuis qu'il avait vu Dean avec Jason, il était convaincu que le bien être du jeune homme passait par une aide extérieure. Et il s'était fait la promesse d'être celui qui le pousserait en avant. Castiel refusait que ce salopard continue à briser Dean peu à peu. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Le jeune étudiant était déterminé à faire entendre raison à son ami. Et alors qu'il marchait en direction de son appartement, il préparait déjà ses arguments afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Dean était quelqu'un de fier. Il n'admettait pas facilement ses faiblesses. Il semblait penser qu'il devait en avoir honte. Mais il se trompait. Il avait le droit d'être fragile. Il avait le droit d'être vulnérable. Et il n'avait pas avoir honte d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par quelqu'un qui s'était joué de lui.

Dean devait comprendre que Jason ne lui apporterait jamais rien de bon. Il devait ouvrir les yeux sur le mal que son ex lui avait fait. Et admettre enfin pour de bon qu'il ne lui devait rien. Que Jason ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Il devait tirer un trait sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Peu importait que cela passe par plus de conquêtes d'un soir ou par une vraie relation avec quelqu'un. Dean avait le droit de gérer son chagrin comme bon lui semblait. Mais Castiel savait qu'il vivait pour le moment dans le déni. C'était paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui assurait assumer pleinement tout ce qu'il faisait.

Le côté rationnel de Dean lui rappelait constamment que Jason n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il lui répétait encore et encore que lui donner une seconde chance était une mauvaise idée. Mais son cœur ne partageait pas cet avis. Dean était toujours amoureux de son ex. il continuait d'avoir envie de lui à ses côtés. Il continuait d'espérer même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Et c'était dangereux. Castiel le savait. Parce qu'il finirait par craquer. Il finirait par céder à ses pulsions et à ses sentiments. Et Jason pourrait alors abuser de lui à nouveau. Castiel était sûr que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

Le jeune étudiant n'était peut être pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils à son ami. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé. Mais il pouvait lui donner un avis extérieur et objectif. Il n'était pas impliqué comme Charlie ou Sam pouvaient l'être. Dean allait devoir l'écouter. Et il allait devoir le prendre au sérieux. Castiel ferait tout pour.

A mesure qu'il approchait de l'immeuble du jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais les deux messages de Dean tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Particulièrement le second. Le simple « non » quand Castiel lui avait demandé si ça allait. C'était court et concis. Dean ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Aucune piste. Juste ce mot pour résumer ce qu'il ressentait. Et Castiel aurait pu jurer qu'il était en colère contre lui. Qu'il avait du se retenir d'en dire plus parce qu'il voulait le faire de vive voix. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée que cela se passe mal. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête mais il l'avait fait pour l'aider. Il espérait que Dean le prendrait en compte.

Castiel ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble puis monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'étage où vivait Dean. Quand il se trouva devant la porte de son appartement, il prit une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de frapper.

Dean lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Castiel s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus dès qu'il le verrait mais le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui. Il suivit ensuite Dean jusqu'à son canapé et s'assit dessus sans regarder le jeune homme. Le silence était pire encore que les cris. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de parler mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il espérait que Dean finirait par rompre le silence avant lui mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas en avoir envie.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux une seconde et serra les poings. Il était adulte et il était parfaitement capable de défendre ses opinions. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas braquer Dean. Il devait commencer par s'excuser. Puis lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était interposé entre Jason et lui. Ensuite, il exposerait ses arguments un à un. Si Dean voulait parler à son tour, il allait devoir attendre. Il avait laissé passer sa chance.

\- Dean, écoute. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas du intervenir mais j'ai eu la sensation que tu ne t'en sortais pas tout seul et j'ai voulu t'aider. Je sais que tu ne m'as rien demandé mais je suis ton ami. Et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester en arrière quand il est clair que ce type te manipule et cherche à abuser de toi … à nouveau et …

\- Castiel stop, le coupa alors Dean d'une voix douce.

Le jeune étudiant posa les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant à quel point son ami était pâle. Il avait les yeux sombres et le visage fermé. Son front était plissé et il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Tu crois que je suis en colère contre toi ? Demanda finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

A vrai dire, Castiel n'avait pas réfléchi à d'autres explications. Il avait immédiatement pensé que le jeune homme l'avait fait venir pour lui faire des reproches. Ca tombait sous le sens. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Je pensais qu'après mon intervention tu … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Dean rit alors pendant une seconde. Mais il n'était clairement pas amusé. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait plutôt à des sanglots déguisés. Castiel commençait à avoir peur de ce que son ami allait lui annoncer. S'il n'était pas en colère contre lui, pourquoi l'avait il fait venir ?

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas Cas … je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas été surpris et … que je n'ai pas eu un peu honte de mon comportement mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

La voix de Dean trahissait clairement son malaise et Castiel était totalement perdu. Il avait été tellement sûr de ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave mais il ne savait pas comment pousser Dean à se confier. Il l'avait fait venir. Cela semblait signifier qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui parler. Mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situations et il n'avait pas suffisamment d'expérience. Dean allait devoir prendre les devants. Parce que Castiel en était incapable.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je … ce n'est pas facile pour moi alors … désolé si je bafouille.

Castiel n'avait jamais vu Dean dans cet état et c'était perturbant. Il déglutit avec peine alors que le jeune homme détournait les yeux pour les poser sur le téléviseur éteint devant lui.

\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle … disons une mauvaise nouvelle tout à l'heure et … elle te concerne. Cas … je sais que tu vas probablement me détester d'ici quelques minutes et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser finir avant de me hurler dessus. D'accord ? Parce qu'il est important que tu entendes tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Castiel hocha la tête bêtement. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean l'avait vu. Il était toutefois incapable de parler. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le pousser à détester son ami. Peut être allait il lui annoncer qu'il avait décidé de redonner une chance à Jason ? Peut être pensait il que Castiel lui en voudrait ? Non. Il avait dit que cette nouvelle le concernait. C'était forcément autre chose. Le jeune étudiant porta une main à son front alors que sa migraine revenait avec force.

\- Cas, je pense que … je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que je suis malade.

Dean avait dit tout cela toujours sans le regarder et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lire sur son visage les émotions qu'il ressentait. Mais il devait se contenter du ton de sa voix. Et elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Dean était malade. Il pensait l'être. Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait. Etait ce grave ? Le jeune homme était peut être sur le point de lui annoncer qu'il était mourant. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios.

\- Tu … qu'est-ce que … tu ne vas pas mourir hein ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Pas la réaction à avoir quand un ami vous annonçait qu'il était malade. Mais c'était tout ce à quoi le jeune étudiant parvenait à penser. Si Dean était condamné, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait. Et il n'osait même pas penser à la réaction que Sam aurait. Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne sais pas Cas … peut être … surement. Mais …

\- C'est un cancer ? Le coupa Castiel aussitôt.

Dean rit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête. Il n'était toujours pas amusé. Bien au contraire. Il semblait incroyablement triste.

\- C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu quand Matt me l'a annoncé.

\- Qui est Matt ? Ton docteur ?

Castiel était réellement perdu et il commençait à perdre patience. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Dean de parler mais il avait besoin de savoir. Si son ami était malade, il serait là pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

\- Non, Matt est un ex … disons un homme avec qui j'ai couché quelques fois et c'est lui qui m'a … c'est lui qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Comment un ex de Dean pouvait lui dire qu'il était malade alors même qu'il n'était pas médecin ? Le jeune étudiant sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre alors qu'il commençait à envisager une autre possibilité. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Cas, Matt est venu me parler parce que j'ai couché avec lui … sans me protéger et … il … il a appris récemment qu'il était malade.

\- Non Dean, s'il te plait … le coupa à nouveau Castiel parce qu'il savait à présent ce que le jeune homme allait lui annoncer.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort. Il n'était pas assez courageux. Il se leva du canapé et s'éloigna de son ami en quelques enjambées. Il avait envie de prendre la fuite. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il savait ce qu'il allait entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin que Dean lui explique. Il était étudiant en médecine et il n'était pas stupide. Le jeune homme ne lui apprendrait rien sur le sujet. Pourtant, il ne sortit pas de l'appartement.

\- Il a le SIDA Castiel … et il se peut que je l'ai aussi.

C'était dit. Le jeune étudiant sentit ses jambes trembler et il posa une main contre la bibliothèque à sa droite pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses.

\- Et si tu l'as attrapé, il se peut que moi aussi, conclut il d'une voix qui tremblait.

\- Cas … l'appela Dean dans son dos.

Mais Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était peut être malade. Dean lui avait sans doute refilé le SIDA et sa vie allait se terminer avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Castiel savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet. Il en connaissait les conséquences. Il avait étudié le sujet. Il pouvait vivre en étant séropositif mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il devrait avertir ses éventuels partenaires. Se soumettre à un traitement compliqué. Et il allait devoir renoncer à devenir médecin. Personne ne voudrait être exposé à quelqu'un qui était porteur d'une telle maladie. Dean l'avait condamné à mener une vie misérable. Et Castiel avait tout perdu simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent. Il aurait du se méfier. Dean multipliait les partenaires. Il était évident qu'il représentait un risque important. Mais Castiel lui avait fait confiance. Il avait eu tort.

\- Cas, écoute. Tu dois te faire dépister. Tu dois aller voir un médecin. Il se peut que tu n'aies rien. Enfin je veux dire … tu n'as pas … je n'ai pas joui en toi et tu n'as pas avalé mon sperme. Il se peut … il y a une chance pour que tu n'aies rien. Et je ne suis peut être même pas malade.

Dean cherchait à le rassurer. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Bien sûr, Castiel savait que les risques étaient moindres pour lui puisqu'il n'avait à aucun moment été celui que Dean pénétrait. Mais ils restaient grands. Il suffisait de peu.

\- Peut être Dean … peut être … et c'est là tout le problème. Tu ne peux pas me garantir que je n'ai rien et … je pourrais déjà être condamné sans le savoir, s'écria t-il finalement.

Il fit ensuite face à son ami et le dévisagea avec colère. Dean semblait particulièrement misérable. Et Castiel le détestait un peu pour ça.

\- Tu te rends compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur ma vie ? Enfin … je veux dire … au delà du fait que je pourrais mourir avant d'avoir vingt cinq ans … si je suis malade, je ne pourrais pas devenir médecin. Je ne pourrais pas rencontrer quelqu'un et … à cause de toi, ma vie pourrait être finie. Alors ne cherche surtout pas à me rassurer parce que c'est inutile et c'est stupide et … je te déteste.

Dean semblait s'être attendu à cette réaction. Il l'accepta donc sans ciller alors que Castiel se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Mais il refusait de prendre place à côté de son ami. Il devait garder de la distance avec lui pour éviter de l'étrangler. Ou de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Je te déteste parce que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Et … tu aurais du me demander de porter un préservatif. Tu aurais du en faire de même ou … tu aurais du me repousser. Mais non … tu as jugé bon de coucher avec moi alors même que tu me faisais courir un risque … deux fois !

Cette fois, Dean semblait ne pas accepter ce qu'il disait. Il se leva à son tour du canapé et pointa son indexe en direction du jeune étudiant.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère mais je n'ai jamais … je n'aurais pas couché avec toi si j'avais su. Je … je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être malade. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je te l'aurais dit immédiatement. Je suis peut être un idiot mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse alors que Dean le regardait sans bouger. Il savait bien qu'il se montrait un peu excessif mais il estimait en avoir le droit. Son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait peut être rendu malade. Et il ne l'avait certainement pas fait exprès. Mais il aurait du se montrer plus prudent. Il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience. Castiel ignora volontairement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'en tant qu'étudiant en médecine, il aurait du lui aussi réfléchir avant de coucher avec le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi Dean … c'est justement là tout le problème ! Tu n'as pas réfléchi.

\- Toi non plus je te rappelle. Tu aurais pu soulever le problème avant de coucher avec moi !

Oh non, Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui faire des reproches. Castiel n'avait peut être pas été suffisamment prudent mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami inverser les rôles. C'était lui qui l'avait contaminé. C'était lui qui l'avait rendu malade. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je n'avais aucune expérience avant toi Dean. Je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme et j'étais bouleversé. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois de se montrer raisonnable, argumenta t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était lui aussi en colère à présent.

\- Pas quand on est ado non … mais tu as vingt trois ans Castiel. Tu es étudiant en médecine et tu es adulte ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'avais pas conscience des risques que tu courrais et … tu savais très bien à quoi servaient les préservatifs avant de coucher avec moi !

Castiel détourna alors les yeux. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui et il avait la sensation de sombrer. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait la sensation que sa vie commençait enfin. Il avait des amis. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur. Et il avait rencontré un homme extraordinaire pour lequel il avait malgré lui développé des sentiments intenses. Mais tout venait de lui être arraché et il ne pouvait rien faire pour retourner en arrière.

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que tout est de ma faute ? Lâcha t-il sans regarder Dean.

Le jeune homme avait semblé conscient qu'il était responsable de tout au début de leur conversation mais il cherchait à présent à se défendre. Castiel jugeait cela totalement intolérable. Et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Non je … je sais que tout est de ma faute … enfin je sais que … c'est moi qui … si tu es malade, ce sera de ma faute. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses penser que je l'ai fait exprès.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait bien que son ami n'avait pas voulu le rendre malade. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il était responsable. Et plus la colère l'envahissait, plus il réalisait qu'au delà de son avenir, il avait aussi perdu son ami. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Dean du même œil. Plus maintenant. Il venait de perdre l'homme pour qui il avait développé des sentiments. Et il se sentait à nouveau totalement seul. Hannah avait eu raison de lui dire de se méfier. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de voir Dean. Vivre dans le déni n'était peut être pas excitant. Mais c'était plus sûr. Il était en sécurité avant de rencontrer le jeune homme.

\- J'aurais du écouter ma sœur, lâcha alors Castiel en repensant aux avertissements d'Hannah.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'imaginait pas en lui donnant ces conseils qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais elle avait vu juste avant lui. Dean n'était pas bon pour lui. Il ne ferait que le faire souffrir. Elle avait été lucide là où lui était aveuglé par ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

\- Comment ça ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce que ta sœur t'a dit ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel n'aurait probablement pas du évoquer Hannah. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et à vrai dire, il se fichait totalement de ce que son ami penserait de lui à présent. Il n'attendait plus rien de lui. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait encore dans son appartement. Peut être craignait il que tout ne devienne trop réel quand il franchirait la porte. Une fois dehors, il devrait agir. Appeler le médecin. Prévenir sa sœur. S'il était malade, il devrait également avertir ses parents. Il ne pourra pas cacher la façon dont il avait été contaminé. Et il gâcherait le mariage d'Hannah. Il allait vraiment tout perdre.

\- Elle m'a dit de me méfier de toi … que tu finirais par me faire souffrir. Et le pire c'est que Sam m'a dit la même chose à quelques mots près et j'ai refusé de les écouter … l'un comme l'autre … parce que je pensais avoir compris quel genre d'homme tu étais et parce que je pensais te connaître. Mais coucher deux fois ensemble et se parler au téléphone ne nous permet pas de se connaître vraiment hein ?

Dean avança alors dans sa direction et si la table basse ne s'était pas trouvé entre eux, Castiel était presque sûr que le jeune homme l'aurait saisi par les épaules. A la place, il resta à un bon mètre de lui, les poings serrés le long de son corps et le regard braqué sur lui.

\- Vous complotez dans mon dos maintenant ? Vous attendez que je ne sois pas là pour parler de moi et lister tous mes défauts ?

Castiel savait que le jeune homme était furieux de l'apprendre. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait caché jusque là ce que Sam lui avait dit. Mais il se fichait à présent de lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas juste envers Sam qui ne lui avait rien fait mais Castiel était trop en colère pour penser à lui. Son ami comprendrait peut être quand il lui aurait tout expliqué. Ou il le laisserait tomber. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Oh non, Dean. Ne t'avise pas de retourner la situation pour faire de toi la victime de cette histoire d'accord ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, sans doute pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était visiblement totalement incapable de se maitriser. Castiel se demandait s'il était capable de devenir violent. Non. Il pensait sincèrement que le jeune homme ne le frapperait pas. Il recula tout de même d'un pas pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour la victime mais permets moi d'être surpris de voir que mon petit frère … que le garçon que j'ai élevé et pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié parle de moi dans mon dos. Qu'il avertit un homme qu'il connait à peine que je vais lui faire du mal … que je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon. Et permet moi également d'être choqué d'apprendre que ta sœur que je n'ai vu qu'une fois et encore en coup de vent pense aussi avoir le droit de porter le moindre jugement sur moi !

Castiel soupira longuement, agacé par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que Dean n'avait pas entièrement tort. Hannah n'avait pas le droit de le juger sans le connaître et sans savoir ce qu'il avait traversé. Mais il avait envie de lui faire du mal et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

\- Et pourtant, elle avait vu juste non ? Elle avait deviné sans même te rencontrer que tu finirais par me faire du mal. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce serait aussi grave … elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que tu me condamnerais à mort.

Dean baissa les yeux à nouveau et Castiel sut qu'il avait réussi à lui faire mal. Il aurait du se sentir coupable. Mais à cet instant précis, il était content de lui. Parce qu'il avait envie de blesser le jeune homme. Pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il souffrait de son côté. A quel point il avait le cœur brisé.

\- Je te l'ai dit Cas … il y a de fortes chances que tu n'aies rien. Tu n'as pas ingéré mon …

\- Ca suffit stop ! Cria alors Castiel parce qu'il en avait assez d'entendre Dean parler. Stop ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu es malade, je le suis aussi. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir dans la seconde si tu ne le pensais pas. Alors arrête … juste … arrête.

Dean releva la tête mais son regard se posa quelque part au dessus de l'épaule de Castiel. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le visage toujours aussi pâle. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux brillaient. Castiel ne devait surtout pas se laisser amadouer. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas sans doute malade par sa faute.

\- Je t'ai appelé parce que je devais te prévenir … je devais t'offrir l'opportunité d'avertir tes autres partenaires pour qu'ils se fassent tester ou te dissuader de coucher avec quelqu'un tant que tu ne sais pas si oui ou non tu es malade.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Dean disait. Son ami semblait penser qu'il avait couché avec d'autres hommes depuis lui. Il n'avait donc rien compris. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point cette expérience l'avait bouleversé. A quel point elle avait tout changé pour lui. Il ne voyait pas que Castiel ne pouvait pas coucher avec un autre parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à penser à qui que ce soit à part lui. Dean était stupide de croire qu'il avait, comme lui, multiplié les partenaires. Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel cherchait. Il voulait une histoire sérieuse. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais il envisageait son avenir en couple. Ce ne serait probablement pas possible s'il était malade mais Dean aurait du savoir qu'il n'était pas comme lui.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses me dire ça ! Je n'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit à part toi Dean ! Et peut être qu'à tes yeux, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus … peut être que ça n'a eu aucune importance dans la longue liste de tes partenaires mais pour moi c'était … différent. Ca a compté. Tu as compté et … cette expérience a bouleversé ma vie. Bien sûr, j'ai été stupide de croire que tu l'avais compris. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pouvais avoir ne serait qu'un peu d'affection pour moi !

Castiel était conscient que ce qu'il disait à présent n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le sujet premier de leur conversation. Mais les vannes étaient ouvertes et il avait envie de tout dire. De déballer enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De poser les bonnes questions. Dean allait devoir l'écouter.

\- Et j'aurais du … je n'aurais pas du coucher un deuxième fois avec toi … surtout quand il était évident que tu te servais de moi pour chasser Jason de ton esprit mais je crois … je crois que quelque part, j'espérais que cela changerait les choses. Et tu étais … tu me semblais si compréhensif que j'ai bêtement pensé que tu avais deviné … que tu avais deviné que je …

Il s'interrompit alors, incapable de terminer sa phrase. « Que je t'aimais » ? Castiel n'en était même pas sûr. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas dit. Pas maintenant qu'il était sur le point de faire sortir Dean de sa vie pour de bon. Pas alors qu'il était furieux contre celui qu'il avait pris à tort pour son ami.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'attendais rien de moi et j'avais été clair avec toi dès le début ! Protesta Dean en le fusillant du regard.

Oh oui, tu avais été parfaitement clair … tu avais juste oublié de me préciser que tu oubliais le préservatif avec toutes tes autres conquêtes et que je devais me méfier … tu avais oublié de me prévenir que la première fois était différente. Que ce ne serait jamais que du sexe … que ça bouleversait tout et que je …

\- Que tu quoi ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il avait mal au crâne et il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait toujours besoin d'accepter qu'il était probablement malade. Et il avait la sensation de ne pas connaître l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Bien sûr, il avait rencontré Dean seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose l'un de l'autre. Mais il pensait avoir réussi à le cerner. Et il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Dean n'était peut être pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Que je rien du tout … cette conversation ne mène nul part Dean et j'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer inutilement avec toi. Je devrais y aller.

Castiel aurait même du partir dès l'aveu de Dean. Il aurait du lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de ne plus jamais chercher à le recontacter. Mais il était resté pour l'écouter s'excuser et tenter de se justifier. Il avait la sensation que son choix était uniquement motivé par ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. C'était presque comme s'il avait inconsciemment cherché à lui donner une chance de le convaincre. Une chance de le retenir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Dean pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

\- Bon d'accord je … écoute, je ne veux pas que tu … je sais que tu m'en veux et je te le dis, je te comprends. Je m'en veux aussi. Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses juste … que tu acceptes de m'écouter encore quelques minutes. Tu penses pouvoir ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait vraiment envie de partir. Il ne voyait pas ce que Dean pourrait dire qui arrangerait les choses. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir envie de le laisser tenter. Mais une nouvelle fois, quelque chose le retint. Il finit par hocher la tête et par faire signe à son ami de parler. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le canapé et remonta ses jambes contre lui avant de les encercler de ses bras.

\- Castiel, je ne suis pas parfait. Je commets des erreurs et la plupart du temps, elles ont des conséquences dramatiques pour les gens qui m'entourent. Je l'ai toujours su et peut être que j'aurais du y penser avant d'envisager de coucher avec toi. Mais … euh … depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est … tu es différent. Différent de moi c'est évident mais également différent de tous les autres avec qui j'ai pu coucher. Tu … tu as réveillé quelque chose en moi et tu me donnes envie d'avoir confiance en moi … ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis … je ne me souviens même plus. Alors je sais que j'ai tout gâché et je sais qu'après aujourd'hui, on ne se reverra plus mais je voulais que tu saches que tu n'as pas été un nom de plus. Tu n'as pas été juste un coup d'un soir. Tu as compté.

Castiel savait que s'il avait entendu tout cela avant d'apprendre qu'il était sans doute malade, il aurait probablement couru dans la direction de Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'aurait embrassé et ils auraient terminé l'après midi au lit. Castiel n'aurait pas pu résister aux émotions que le jeune homme avait fait naître en lui en apprenant qu'elles étaient réciproques. Mais tout était différent à présent. Il avait cherché une solution pour chasser Dean de son cerveau et de son cœur et il avait fini par en trouver une sans le vouloir.

\- Je tiens à toi. Tu es mon ami et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait tout ça … j'aurais du … peut être que j'aurais du réfléchir avant de coucher avec toi. J'aurais du savoir que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour ça. Mais … j'en avais envie et tu … tu semblais en avoir envie. Alors … tu peux m'en vouloir de t'avoir exposé à cette saloperie … même si je ne le savais pas … et tu peux me détester pour ça mais je t'interdis … je t'interdis de m'accuser d'avoir abusé de toi. De t'avoir mené en bateau et de me contreficher de ce que tu ressens. Parce que c'est faux … c'est faux et je sais que tu le sais.

Castiel observa Dean durant de longues secondes sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il savait que le jeune homme était sincère. Il n'avait effectivement pas cherché à lui faire volontairement du mal. C'était exactement ce que Sam lui avait dit. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais il finissait par faire souffrir les gens. Il était incapable de leur offrir ce qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre et pour se protéger de ce qu'on pouvait potentiellement lui faire en retour, il préférait de loin être celui qui mettait un terme à tout. Il préférait le rôle de méchant que celui de victime. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était Jason qui était à blâmer pour ce que Dean était devenu. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'en fin de compte, c'était bel et bien le jeune homme qui avait fait tant de mal à Castiel. Que c'était lui qui l'avait probablement condamné à mort. Peu importait qu'il en ait eu ou non conscience. « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » répétait souvent sa mère. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi d'accord avec elle.

\- Le problème Dean c'est que tu … tu veux bien faire mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Et ce ne serait pas grave si tu n'avais pas de toi même choisi d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Si tu étais n'importe qui, tu pourrais continuer ainsi mais tu … il y a des gens qui prennent exemple sur toi. Des gens qui te voient comme un modèle à suivre et comme un héros … et tu les laisses faire. Tu les laisses faire alors même que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais la majeure partie du temps. Et tu finis par … par commettre une erreur et elle a des conséquences dramatiques parce que les gens comptent sur toi. Parce que je comptais sur toi … et … non … tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais tu n'es pas bon pour moi.

Castiel avait tout dit cette fois. Tout n'était peut être pas entièrement vrai. Il savait bien que certains des mots prononcés lui venaient de sa sœur et de Sam. Mais il était peut être temps pour lui d'avoir plus confiance en leur jugement qu'en le sien. Il s'était trompé et il le payait au prix fort.

\- Si c'est que tu penses alors tu devrais partir … et …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et Castiel sut que ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait blessé. Il soupira longuement, conscient que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme. Il prit quelques secondes pour le regarder avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée quand il réalisa qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait dire à son ami.

\- Tu vas te faire dépister toi aussi n'est-ce-pas ?

Dean avait expliqué à Castiel la marche à suivre mais à aucun moment il n'avait évoqué sa propre santé. Sa possible maladie. Le jeune étudiant était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir le médecin. Il attendrait. Et si toutefois il était malade, il ne se traiterait pas. Parce qu'il pensait bêtement que c'était là sa punition. C'était stupide. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Tu devrais appeler Sam pour qu'il vienne avec toi.

\- Je me passerais de tes conseils Castiel.

Dean le mettait clairement à la porte. C'était logique après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse ne rien faire pour se soigner. Il avait commis une erreur mais il ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant.

\- Dean, c'est important. Tu dois aller voir le médecin et tu ne dois surtout pas ignorer la possibilité que tu puisses être malade. Alors … juste … promets moi que tu iras te faire dépister.

\- Je ne te dois rien.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il ne ferait pas entendre raison à Dean. Et il perdait du temps en cherchant à le convaincre. Il avait plus important à faire. Il était temps pour lui de se concentrer uniquement sur lui même. Dean était un grand garçon et il pouvait parfaitement s'occuper de lui même.

Castiel ouvrit finalement la porte de son appartement. Au moment où il la refermait, il lui sembla entendre Dean dire quelque chose dans son dos. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme s'était excusé à nouveau. Mais Castiel ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire.

Le jeune étudiant quitta l'immeuble de son ami sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui sans voir où il allait ou même quelles rues il empruntait. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut de nouveau enfermé dans son appartement que la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le frappa de plein fouet.

Il sentit alors son cœur se mettre à battre trop vite et trop fort. De la sueur perlait à son front et il avait du mal à respirer. Les mots que Dean avaient prononcés lui revenaient en mémoire. Le SIDA. Castiel pouvait avoir contracté une maladie mortelle. Il était peut être déjà condamné. Il ne pourrait plus jamais devenir médecin. Il ne serait pas accepté dans un hôpital. Il serait montré du doigt. Les gens finiraient par lui tourner le dos. Il ne serait plus rien. Et ses parents … ses parents finiraient par le savoir également. Ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils devineraient rapidement que Castiel avait attrapé le SIDA en ayant une relation sexuelle non protégée. Cela suffirait à les mettre hors d'eux. Et ce serait pire encore quand il apprendrait que son partenaire était un autre homme.

Castiel venait peut être de tout perdre en quelques minutes. Sa vie. Son avenir. Et sa famille. Il avait la sensation qu'il était en train d'étouffer. Il regrettait d'avoir fait confiance à Dean. Regrettait de l'avoir rencontré. S'il n'avait pas accepté de suivre Sam dans le bar où son frère travaillait, il n'aurait pas couru ce risque. Il n'aurait pas couché avec lui et il n'aurait pas à se soucier de devoir renoncer à ses études. Bien sûr, il aurait probablement choisi de vivre toute sa vie dans le mensonge. Il aurait fini par être malheureux et seul. Mais il aurait eu la chance d'accomplir des grandes choses dans sa profession. Il aurait fait un bon médecin. Il aurait sauvé des vies. La sienne n'aurait pas eu d'importance face aux centaines d'autres qui reposaient entre ses mains. Il aurait pu accepter de sacrifier son bonheur pour celui de ses patients. Mais il avait voulu se montrer égoïste. Il avait voulu s'assumer et il avait laissé Sam le convaincre.

Castiel avait bêtement cru qu'il pouvait être heureux en étant qui il était. Il s'était montré stupide et naïf. En quelques jours, il avait oublié des années d'éducation religieuse. Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire et tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ses études. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Castiel passa une main sur son visage en titubant jusqu'au canapé. Il se laissa tomber dessus et enfonça son visage dans les coussins. Il laissa ensuite libre court à son chagrin et explosa en sanglots qu'il étouffa difficilement contre le tissu du canapé.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et Castiel ne pourrait jamais affronter tout ça seul. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'Hannah. Et si toutefois il avait la chance de ne pas avoir été contaminé, il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais prendre de risques de sa vie. Il rentrerait dans le rang et deviendrait quelqu'un de normal et d'ennuyeux. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas convaincre du contraire.


	19. Dépistage

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre. On approche de la moitié de cette histoire déjà.**

 **Hannah vient au secours de son frère et Steve refait une apparition.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Creep de Radiohead**

 **Chapitre 19 : Dépistage**

 _« J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre »_

 _Nelson Mandela_

\- Je vais le tuer.

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'Hannah avait prononcés quand Castiel lui avait raconté ce que Dean lui avait avoué. Pendant une seconde, il avait été tenté de donner l'adresse du jeune homme à sa sœur pour qu'elle le venge. Bien sûr, Hannah n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Elle faisait vingt bon centimètres de moins et n'avait définitivement pas sa force. Mais il savait également que Dean ne lèverait jamais la main sur une femme. Elle pourrait le surprendre. Et il était tellement en colère que l'idée que son ami souffre physiquement de la main de sa sœur avait quelque chose de plaisant.

Il y renonça finalement. Dean était peut être malade et c'était une punition suffisante. Il devait également être dévoré par la culpabilité. Il payait déjà pour ce qu'il avait fait et Castiel estimait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

Il avait cru que la colère qu'il ressentait finirait par s'atténuer. Mais après avoir pleuré et crié contre les coussins de son canapé, il était toujours aussi furieux. Et toujours aussi déterminé à rayer Dean de sa vie pour de bon. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait pardonner à son ami de l'avoir ainsi exposé à un tel risque. Comment il pourrait un jour oublier qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger. Bien sûr, Castiel était lui aussi responsable. Il n'était pas idiot et n'était pas un adolescent à qui on aurait oublié de parler de l'existence du SIDA. Il était adulte et étudiant en médecine. Il avait toutes les informations nécessaires. Il savait que le sexe comportait un risque. Il savait qu'un préservatif était le moyen le plus sûr de les éviter. Il y avait même pensé juste après avoir couché avec le jeune homme. Il aurait pu en exiger un.

Mais il estimait qu'il n'était pas en état de se montrer raisonnable quand il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de se montrer lucide quand il se retrouvait face à un homme incroyablement séduisant et totalement nu pour la première fois de sa vie. N'importe qui à sa place aurait perdu de vue ce qu'il avait appris jusque là. N'importe qui à sa place aurait commis la même erreur.

Mais Dean avait de l'expérience. Dean savait qu'il était important de se protéger. Dean savait qu'il avait multiplié les conquêtes jusque là sans toujours utiliser un préservatif. Castiel était forcément clean. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avertir son partenaire. Dean, en revanche, … Dean savait qu'il existait une chance qu'il soit malade. Et il n'avait rien dit. C'était ce que Castiel doutait de pouvoir un jour lui pardonner.

La première chose que le jeune étudiant fit quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme fut d'appeler sa sœur.

Il s'en voulait de se reposer sur elle et de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle quand elle était occupée par les préparatifs de son mariage. Il savait que le savoir potentiellement malade gâcherait la joie qu'elle ressentait. Et si toutefois il avait réellement été contaminé, il gâcherait également l'évènement en lui même.

Mais Castiel ne voyait pas à qui s'adresser d'autre. Appeler Sam était hors de question. Le jeune étudiant était furieux contre Dean mais il ne voulait pas mêler son frère à cette histoire. Sam devinerait dans la seconde que c'était son aîné qui avait potentiellement contaminé son ami et cela conduirait probablement à une dispute entre les deux frères. Castiel voulait voir Dean souffrir mais il refusait de lui faire perdre Sam. Il allait avoir besoin de lui si toutefois il était malade.

Se rendre seul à l'hôpital était également impensable. Castiel n'aurait jamais la force d'affronter les regards et les jugements sans quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main. Et Hannah lui avait assuré qu'elle serait là pour lui. Il n'avait qu'elle. Et il avait besoin de sa grande sœur.

Après avoir menacé de tuer Dean puis envisager longuement de le castrer, Hannah accepta sans hésiter d'accompagner son frère à l'hôpital. Ils choisirent de le faire tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Castiel savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait un moment difficile. Il écoutait les informations et savait que le SIDA est toujours considéré comme une maladie transmise uniquement par les homosexuels. Peu importait que les recherches aient démontré le contraire depuis des années. Peu importait que la contamination se fasse aussi dans les couples hétérosexuels. Les gens se fichaient aussi de pouvoir être malade en raison d'une transfusion sanguine ou par l'utilisation d'une seringue usagée. Ils ne parlaient que des homosexuels. De leur style de vie dégénéré qui était la cause première d'un virus qui concernait pourtant tout le monde. On les accusait de l'avoir introduit dans la société. On les pointait du doigt. Et quand il demanderait à être testé, le personnel médical saurait. Castiel ne pourrait pas se cacher.

Il savait que son nom serait gardé dans les registres. Et s'il venait à se présenter à nouveau dans cet endroit au moment de trouver du travail, on l'enverrait se faire voir plus ou moins poliment. Il serait à jamais associé à ce test. Peu importait le résultat. Les soupçons seraient toujours là.

Le jeune étudiant choisit donc un hôpital public qu'il n'avait pas noté sur la liste de ceux où il espérait un jour travailler. C'était celui où Garth avait été conduit après son agression et également le seul établissement de la ville où il ne connaissait personne. Ses professeurs travaillaient dans des cliniques privées plus prestigieuses. Personne ne reconnaîtrait son visage. Et personne ne serait tenté de prévenir ses parents.

Hannah vint le chercher en voiture. Elle refusait de le laisser conduire dans son état et Castiel devait admettre que c'était probablement une bonne chose.

Durant le voyage, la jeune femme ne lui dit rien. Elle semblait énervée et Castiel avait peur que sa colère soit dirigée contre lui. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçue. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pris ses conseils au sérieux. Peu importait qu'ils soient arrivés trop tard. Même s'il les avait écoutés, il n'aurait pas échappé à ce test. Il avait déjà couché avec Dean et était déjà peut être malade quand il avait avoué son homosexualité à sa sœur.

Il avait tout de même envie de s'excuser. Il voulait dire à Hannah qu'il était désolé de lui gâcher la journée et de faire reposer ce poids sur ses épaules. Mais il avait peur qu'elle finisse par le laisser tomber si toutefois il disait un mot de travers. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Il choisit donc de se taire. Hannah avait les yeux rivés sur la route devant elle et les mains serrées sur le volant. Castiel ne savait même pas à qui était la voiture qu'elle conduisait. Il ne posa pas la question.

Quand ils furent garés dans le parking de l'hôpital, le silence était devenu plus pesant encore. Castiel sentait la sueur couler sur son front et dans son dos. Il avait envie de vomir et il avait mal au crâne. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de marcher. Et il ne supportait plus de sentir la colère irradier de sa sœur.

Il tourna alors le visage vers elle, déterminé à s'excuser. Hannah lui coupa toutefois l'herbe sous le pied en prenant la parole en premier.

\- Cas, je …

\- Je suis tellement désolé Hannah. Je sais que je t'ai déçue et je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais … je … je te demande juste de venir avec moi et ensuite tu pourras me rayer de ta vie.

\- Te rayer de ma vie ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il voulait offrir une chance à sa sœur de partir sans se retourner une fois le test fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'être là pour lui. Il avait commis une erreur et il allait en assumer les conséquences. Il serait dévasté si toutefois Hannah partait sans se retourner. Mais il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle aurait très certainement raison de le faire.

\- Cas, tu es ridicule, lâcha alors Hannah d'une voix forte.

Elle se tourna sur son siège et attrapa son frère par les joues pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle faisait preuve d'une force étonnante et Castiel ne put pas résister.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis furieuse contre lui et j'ai envie de le tuer … j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer pour t'avoir fait ça. Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée que tu puisses être malade mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne le serais jamais. Tu as commis une erreur mais j'en ai commis aussi par le passé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire.

Castiel pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que c'était ce que sa sœur voulait lui dire. Et il l'aimait plus encore à cette seconde. Elle était là pour lui et elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il n'aurait pas du en douter.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis là pour toi. Je suis là et si les nouvelles sont mauvaises, tu pourras compter sur moi. Je suis prête à tout pour toi Cassie. Je déménagerais ici si tu en as besoin. J'affronterais nos parents et toute notre famille et … et peu importe ce que ces gens en diront … peu importe ce que le personnel pensera de toi. Tu ne dois pas les laisser t'atteindre. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Je le sais et tu dois le savoir toi aussi. Je t'aime d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de répondre pour le moment. Il essuya ses joues humides du revers de la main avant de se racler la gorge pour chasser le nœud qui s'y était formé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hannah lui lâcha le visage qu'il fut à nouveau capable de parler.

\- Je suis mort de peur et … je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, assura Hannah aussitôt.

Castiel avait envie de la croire. Il avait envie d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses études et de s'accrocher à l'espoir fou qu'il était passé aux travers des mailles du filet. Il savait bien que les chances étaient minces. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'était plus un étudiant en médecine. Il était juste un gamin terrifié.

Il hocha alors la tête avant de sortir finalement de la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital lui sembla incroyablement long. Hannah lui prit la main à mi chemin et il la remercia d'un sourire. Quand ils furent enfin à l'intérieur, Castiel se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmière qui était assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

Castiel savait qu'au moment où il annoncerait ce pour quoi il était venu, il serait jugé et catalogué. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas reculer. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Bonjour, je … je suis ici pour … pour un … un dépistage.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le visage de l'infirmière devant lui se ferma aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant un formulaire à côté de son ordinateur. Elle le lui tendit sans ménagement avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Remplissez ça et ramenez le ensuite. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

Castiel hocha la tête et attrapa le papier sur le comptoir. Il prit également un stylo avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hannah l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'attente et prit place à côté de lui.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux … ce sont des idiots. Ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Je les dégoûte, répliqua Castiel.

\- Et moi ce sont eux qui me dégoûtent, assura Hannah.

Le jeune étudiant haussa les épaules puis commença à remplir le formulaire. Il n'avait jamais été à l'hôpital comme patient avant ce jour. Il avait rendu visite à Michael quand il s'était fracturé la jambe et à Luke quand il avait été opéré de l'appendicite. Il avait été également dans d'autres établissements avec certains de ses professeurs. Mais il n'avait jamais rien eu de grave. Jamais rien qui ne nécessitait une hospitalisation ou une visite aux urgences. Et même s'il avait toujours été totalement fasciné par tout ce qui concernait le domaine médical, cette visite lui donnait la nausée. Il avait toujours su que les gens qui travaillaient dans les hôpitaux n'étaient pas différents de ceux qui pointaient du doigt les gens comme lui. L'intolérance ne s'arrêtait pas aux portes de l'établissement. Il avait toujours idéalisé la profession. Pensé qu'en tant que médecin, on avait forcément l'esprit plus ouvert. Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il s'était trompé. Si toutefois il n'était pas malade et qu'il parvenait un jour à travailler dans un hôpital, il devrait se cacher. Il ne pourrait pas s'assumer entre ces murs. Il risquerait de perdre son poste. Mais il se jura également qu'il serait différent. Qu'il ne porterait pas de jugements. Il traiterait tous les patients de la même manière. Peu importait les choix qu'ils avaient faits.

Une fois le formulaire rempli, Castiel le redonna à l'infirmière. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et le jeune étudiant eut envie de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Il reprit place sur la chaise en plastique à côté de sa sœur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Hannah posa alors une main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Castiel était bien trop nerveux et terrifié pour être calme.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il attendit. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir et refusait de regarder l'horloge sur le mur ou la montre sur son poignet. Il avait une migraine atroce et devait en permanence lutter contre son envie de vomir. Les gens allaient et venaient devant lui mais il ne les voyait pas. Il se repassait en boucle sa dispute avec Dean. Revoyait le visage du jeune homme quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était peut être malade. Il imaginait sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'il l'était lui aussi. Il tenta d'entrevoir son avenir si le résultat était positif. Puis essaya vainement de se convaincre qu'il était probablement clean. Rien ne l'aidait et quand on appela enfin son nom, il sursauta.

Un jeune infirmier était devant lui, son dossier sous le bras. Il le dévisageait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du dégoût. Castiel s'y était attendu mais ça n'était pas plus facile à supporter pour autant. Il se leva de sa chaise avec difficultés. Hannah en fit de même dans la seconde.

L'infirmier leur demanda de le suivre. Son ton était froid et désapprobateur. Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait probablement préféré être ailleurs avec quelqu'un de « normal ». Il avait peut être même peur que Castiel lui saute dessus juste parce qu'il était un homme. C'était ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient. Que les homosexuels étaient incapables de se retenir. Qu'ils couchaient avec n'importe qui. Qu'ils se fichaient qu'on soit hétéro ou non. Ils étaient des animaux. Des gens répugnants.

Castiel ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient de monter dans sa gorge et suivit le jeune infirmier jusqu'à une salle d'examen. Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'il lui indiqua du menton. La pièce était petite et les murs blancs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier. L'odeur était celle des antiseptiques. Castiel l'avait aimé jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui donnait plus encore la nausée.

L'infirmier prit place en face de lui et posa le dossier sur le bureau entre eux.

\- Je vous écoute.

Castiel se racla la gorge pour être sûr de pouvoir parler. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Il savait que son silence n'arrangeait rien. Mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Heureusement pour lui, l'infirmier garda le silence lui aussi.

\- Je suis venu pour un dépistage … je … j'ai appris récemment que mon partenaire était peut être … il est peut être malade et j'ai préféré … je suis venu pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas mon cas.

L'infirmier grimaça alors et Castiel détourna les yeux. Hannah était assise à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur sa jambe. Cela lui apportait un maigre réconfort qui le poussa à rester dans la pièce et à ne pas s'en aller.

\- Très bien. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de faire venir le médecin. J'attend des réponses honnêtes de votre part.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de mentir. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais le simple fait que l'infirmier le suggère montrait l'opinion négative qu'il avait de lui. Il ne protesta pas. A cet instant précis, il n'avait pas vraiment une grande estime de lui même non plus.

\- Avez vous eu plusieurs rapports avec cette personne ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Avez vous eu des rapports avec d'autres … d'autres partenaires depuis ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il regrettait presque à présent que sa sœur soit dans la même pièce que lui. Il allait probablement devoir répondre à des questions gênantes. Son interlocuteur ne lui épargnerait rien et il était terrifié à l'idée de donner tous les détails de sa vie sexuelle devant Hannah. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle savait déjà l'essentiel. De surcroît, sans elle, il n'aurait pas été capable de répondre.

\- Vous n'avez jamais utilisé de préservatifs ?

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne serait probablement pas là si ça avait été le cas. Mais il savait exactement pourquoi l'infirmier lui posait la question. Il voulait lui faire avouer qu'il avait été stupide et inconscient. Il cherchait avant tout à l'humilier.

\- Avez vous à un quelconque moment ingéré le sperme de votre partenaire ?

Castiel pouvait lire le dégoût sur le visage du jeune homme. Il s'y était attendu. Il réalisa alors qu'à aucun moment l'infirmier ne lui avait demandé le sexe de son partenaire. Il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre homme. Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Castiel se demanda alors comment il aurait réagi s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec femme. Pendant une seconde, il eut même envie de mentir. Mais il avait assuré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il allait s'en tenir à sa ligne de conduite.

\- A t-il à un quelconque moment joui à l'intérieur de vous ?

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir et pendant une seconde, il hésita à demander à Hannah de sortir. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il était adulte. Et la jeune femme savait qu'il était gay. Elle devait en connaître les mécanismes. Elle ne serait pas choquée par ce qu'il dirait.

\- Non, je … c'est toujours moi qui ait été actif. J'ai joui à l'intérieur de lui. Et je … lui a … enfin … il a joui plus ou moins sur moi.

\- Plus ou moins ? J'ai besoin de réponses un peu plus précises Monsieur, protesta l'infirmier aussitôt.

Castiel sentit Hannah se tendre à côté de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'emporte et prenne le risque d'être mise à la porte. Il posa alors sa main sur celle qui reposait sur sa jambe en espérant qu'elle saisirait le message.

\- Nous étions face à face et quand il a … éjaculé, son sperme a en partie atterri contre mon ventre. Je n'avais aucune plaie à cette endroit et son sperme n'a pas été en contact avec une autre partie de mon corps.

\- Vous saviez le risque que vous courriez n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question de routine. Cela ne faisait probablement pas partie de ce que l'infirmier avait besoin de savoir avant de lui envoyer le médecin. Castiel le savait et Hannah également.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? Demanda t-elle immédiatement. C'est un hôpital ou un commissariat de police ?

Castiel ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de l'infirmier devant lui. Il savait que sa sœur ne cherchait qu'à le défendre. Elle refusait que l'homme dans la pièce lui fasse gratuitement du mal. Qu'il tente de l'humilier. Mais c'était inutile. Elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- Excusez moi Madame mais je suis le professionnel dans cette pièce et je ne tolèrerais pas que vous critiquiez ma façon de travailler. J'ai été suffisamment gentil pour vous accorder le droit de rester. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

\- Vous n'avez pas de leçon de morale à lui faire ! S'écria alors Hannah.

Castiel sentait que la situation risquait fortement de dégénérer. Il aurait du intervenir. Mais il en était incapable.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il me semble bon de faire. Et je vous demanderais de vous taire ou je vous ferais sortir. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Hannah retira alors sa main de la cuisse de son frère et Castiel rouvrit les yeux. Il la savait capable de n'importe quoi quand on l'attaquait de la sorte. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle prenne de risques pour lui. Il était fautif et même si l'attitude de l'infirmier était inacceptable, il ne l'avait pas moins mérité.

\- Je suis sa sœur.

\- Oh, j'aurais du deviner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Castiel savait très bien ce que l'infirmier avait laissé sous entendre. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie. Et il devait penser que Castiel était trop stupide ou trop faible pour venir seul. Il avait forcément besoin que sa sœur l'accompagne. Le jeune étudiant aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur continuer. Elle finirait par se faire mettre à la porte et il resterait seul. C'était exactement ce que son interlocuteur attendait.

\- Hannah, ça suffit … c'est … oui, je savais les risques que je courrais. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Je … je suis étudiant en médecine et je n'ai aucune excuse, lança t-il finalement pour calmer les choses.

\- Non, Cas, il n'a pas à …

\- Hannah, ça va. Il ne fait que son métier.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais Castiel avait besoin que les choses se calment. Il voulait que l'examen se fasse au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Hannah dut le comprendre puisqu'elle ne dit rien de plus. Castiel se tourna alors à nouveau vers l'infirmier qui le dévisageait toujours.

\- Etudiant en médecine hein ? Quel curieux choix de profession pour quelqu'un comme vous.

Castiel avait envie de lui demander quel métier il jugeait approprié pour quelqu'un « comme lui ». Mais il ne dit rien. A côté de lui, Hannah était tendue et semblait prête à nouveau à se jeter sur l'homme qui le critiquait ouvertement. Il était inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Très bien Monsieur Novak … j'ai toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Je vais aller chercher le médecin.

Castiel hocha la tête et regarda l'infirmier quitter la pièce. Quand il fut sorti, Hannah se leva de sa chaise, furieuse.

\- Pourquoi l'as tu laissé te parler de la sorte ? Demanda t-elle.

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de lui faire des reproches. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait que son intérêt en tête. Et elle avait raison. Il aurait du protester. Il aurait du se défendre. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire changer l'infirmier d'avis. Il était inutile de se battre quand on était sûr de perdre. Ce serait une perte de temps. Et une perte d'énergie. Il était déjà suffisamment bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait. Peu importait ce que cet inconnu pensait de lui. Il ne serait pas le seul. Castiel était prêt à accepter les jugements et les critiques. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y échapper.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de … pas le droit de te dire toutes ces choses et … qui est il pour porter des jugements sur les gens qu'il ait sensé soigner ? Je … ça me révolte et tu … tu aurais du me laisser lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !

Castiel se tourna alors vers sa sœur. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillaient. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Et il s'en voulait d'en être la cause.

\- Hannah, on savait parfaitement ce qu'ils penseraient de moi. C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne. Il est injuste et intolérant et les gens comme moi seront toujours pointés du doigt. Je peux hurler et me plaindre autant que je le souhaite, ça ne changera pas. Alors pourquoi me fatiguer inutilement hein ? Je suis déjà à bout de force et je … je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu n'es pas … Cassie, tu n'es pas différent simplement parce que tu es gay. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent.

\- Oui et bien, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Ils ont tous tort.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Sa sœur avait raison. Personne n'avait le droit de le traiter ainsi. Personne n'avait le droit de le critiquer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais le monde était ainsi fait. La société ne tolérait pas l'homosexualité. Et l'opinion des gens ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain. Il serait toujours montré du doigt. Et il serait toujours considéré comme n'étant pas « normal ». Hannah pouvait protester. Lui même aurait parfaitement eu le droit de demander à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui. Légalement, il pouvait exiger un autre infirmier. Mais il recevrait le même traitement. Les choses ne changeraient pas. Et Castiel n'avait pas une âme de révolutionnaire. Il n'avait pas une âme de combattant. Surtout pas en ce moment. Il avait choisi de se taire parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de protester.

\- Peut être mais ça ne change rien.

\- Et ça ne changera jamais si personne ne dit rien !

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il y avait des gens pour mener ces batailles. Des gens comme Dean et Sam pour faire entendre leurs voix. Ils perdaient probablement leur temps. Et si Castiel continuait de penser que c'était quelque chose de courageux, il était également résigné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Demanda t-il alors.

Hannah se tourna vers lui, les poings serrés.

\- Les dénoncer à leur hiérarchie pour commencer !

\- La même hiérarchie qui les a engagés malgré leurs opinions ? La même hiérarchie qui pense exactement la même chose de moi ?

Hannah revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise et lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les serrer. Castiel la comprenait. Et il était du même avis qu'elle. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient du pouvoir dénoncer leurs agissements. Ils auraient du obtenir un meilleur traitement. Dans un monde parfait, ils n'auraient pas du être moqués de la sorte. Mais le monde n'était pas parfait. Il ne le serait jamais. Ne pas l'accepter revenait à aller aux devants de grandes désillusions.

\- Non Hannah, personne ne nous écoutera. J'évolue dans ce domaine et je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis au moins aussi révolté que toi mais je l'accepte et j'ai besoin que tu … que tu l'acceptes toi aussi. J'ai besoin de ton soutien … alors s'il te plait … s'il te plait … sois là pour moi.

La jeune femme réfléchit une seconde mais finit par hocher la tête. Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Le médecin serait bientôt là et ils auraient le droit à de nouvelles critiques. Le jeune étudiant avait besoin de s'y préparer. Et il espérait que sa sœur en ferait de même.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel perdit la notion du temps. Il resta sans bouger sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière lui s'ouvre enfin. Il releva alors la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver face à face avec un médecin du double de son âge au moins. Un médecin qui aurait eu le même air dégoûté que l'infirmier qui s'était occupé de lui jusque là. Mais à sa grande surprise, le docteur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était jeune. Et il lui souriait. Castiel fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec attention. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce n'était pas à l'université. Non. C'était dans un hôpital. Dans cet hôpital et … Oh. Castiel n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant de chance.

\- Steve ?

L'emploi de son prénom sembla surprendre le jeune médecin. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de regarder Castiel droit dans les yeux.

\- On se connait ?

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Ils n'avaient pas été présentés. Mais il avait vu Steve le jour où Dean et lui étaient venus voir Garth. C'était lui qui les avait fait entrer dans sa chambre. Dean lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était un de ses amis. Qu'il les aidait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était un allié de poids dans cet hôpital. Le seul qu'ils avaient. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si oui ou non, il avait volontairement choisi de venir s'occuper de lui. S'il l'avait fait pour lui épargner d'être confronté à quelqu'un qui le jugerait. Ou si c'était uniquement le hasard.

\- Non, on … on ne se connait pas mais on s'est vu une fois. Je suis un ami de Dean … je … j'étais là le jour où Garth a été conduit ici.

Steve hocha alors la tête en souriant à nouveau. Castiel n'avait pas réellement repensé à lui depuis sa venue à l'hôpital. Sur le moment, il s'était demandé si Dean et lui avaient couché ensemble. Il avait fini par oublier son existence. Mais il était heureux de le voir. Parce qu'il savait que Steve ne le jugerait pas.

\- Vous êtes un ami de Dean alors ? Un ami … proche ?

Castiel savait très bien pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Il cherchait à savoir s'il avait exposé le jeune homme à son éventuelle maladie. Le jeune médecin ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était Dean qui était responsable. Dean qui l'avait peut être contaminé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire ou non. Mais il opta finalement par la vérité. Si Steve avait couché lui aussi avec le jeune homme, il avait le droit d'être au courant.

\- A vrai dire, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir … il a appris récemment qu'il pouvait être malade et … puisqu'on a eu … une brève histoire ensemble, je … je suis là.

Steve hocha alors la tête mais ne dit rien. L'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait donc pas couché avec Dean. Ou il avait été plus prudent que lui en le faisant. Peu importait à vrai dire. Castiel n'était même pas jaloux. Il l'aurait été quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il ne voyait pas Dean du même œil à présent.

\- Très bien, je vais vous faire une prise de sang. Nous devrions avoir les résultats sous quatre jours. Je vous appellerais dès que je les aurais reçu.

Le ton de Steve était neutre et professionnel. Exactement ce à Castiel avait le droit de s'attendre. Il était toujours terrifié mais il était considérablement soulagé de ne pas être face à quelqu'un d'autre. Il suivit le jeune médecin dans la deuxième partie de la pièce et prit place sur le lit avant de remonter la manche de son tee shirt. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et si le silence n'était pas forcément pesant, il ressentait le besoin de parler.

\- Je … je voulais vous remercier de ne pas … de ne pas me faire la morale et … de ne pas me juger. Je sais que d'autres l'auraient fait à votre place.

Steve posa ce dont il avait besoin sur la tablette métallique à côté du lit avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait deviner une certaine gentillesse dans son regard. Il y avait de la sympathie également. Steve devait être un très bon médecin. Et quelqu'un de bien.

\- Pourquoi vous jugerais je ? Je suppose que vous devez savoir que je suis gay moi aussi … même si je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. Et j'ai eu votre âge. J'ai commis des erreurs dont je ne suis pas très fier.

Il attacha ensuite un garrot autour du biceps de Castiel et observa la veine dans la pliure de son coude se révéler sous sa peau pâle. Le jeune étudiant ne le quittait plus des yeux, fasciné par cette homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui disait pourtant exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. S'il en avait l'occasion un jour, il voudrait devenir un médecin comme Steve. Quelqu'un de tolérant et d'ouvert d'esprit. Quelqu'un qui exerçait ce métier par conviction. Et pas uniquement parce que c'était prestigieux.

\- Ecoutez Castiel … je sais que la plupart des mes collègues sont … ne sont pas des gens biens. Mais je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour devenir comme eux. Je ne l'ai pas choisi parce qu'il me faisait me sentir supérieur. Je l'ai choisi parce que je voulais aider les autres. Et pas seulement ceux qui sont considérés comme « normaux » mais aussi et surtout ceux qui comme vous se heurtent aux jugements et à l'intolérance de mes collègues. Je ne peux peut être pas assumer publiquement ce que je suis mais c'est un sacrifice que j'ai accepté … et si je peux représenter une solution pour ceux qui en ont besoin … une alternative aux autres … un soutien … une oreille attentive … un ami même alors je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Castiel était fasciné par ce que Steve disait. Fasciné de voir qu'il existait des gens qui se battaient en silence. Qui protestait sans parler. Il trouvait le jeune médecin incroyablement courageux. Il ne faisait pas de vagues. Il ne faisait pas parler de lui. Il se contentait de faire son métier. Et de bien le faire. Il était un héros au même titre que ceux qui manifestaient dans les rues. Il était ce que Castiel aurait voulu devenir si toutefois il en avait l'opportunité.

\- Je … merci pour … enfin … merci.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire et ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Steve prélevait du sang au jeune étudiant. Il nota ensuite quelque chose sur le tube puis sur le dossier avant de le caler sous son bras.

\- Je sais que vous êtes inquiet Castiel. Et je comprends que vous le soyez mais j'ai lu votre dossier. Et il y a de fortes chances que vous ne soyez pas malade. Au vu des circonstances, je suis relativement optimiste. Vous ne devriez pas imaginer le pire pour le moment.

« Fortes chances ». « Relativement optimiste ». « Pour le moment ». C'était autant de mots qui ne rassuraient pas le jeune étudiant. Mais il savait que Steve disait tout cela pour son bien. Pour qu'il ne passe pas quatre jours à se morfondre chez lui en attendant que le couperet tombe. C'était peine perdue. Mais c'était gentil.

\- Je fais des études de médecine vous savez et je … je n'ignore pas les conséquences que ma possible maladie pourrait avoir sur mon avenir.

Il ressentait le besoin de se confier au jeune médecin. Il avait confiance en lui et il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment en revanche ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait déjà cherché à le rassurer et il s'était montré extrêmement compréhensif. Il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Il fut donc surpris quand Steve posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Castiel, vous ferez un excellent médecin. Je vous l'ai dit. Il est très probable que vous n'ayez rien. Et si toutefois vous avez contracté le virus, vous pourrez tout de même mener une vie normale. Il existe des traitements. Beaucoup de gens vivent en étant séropositifs.

\- Mais quelle vie pourrais je mener hein ?

Steve lui sourit avant de se baisser pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que Castiel le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

\- La vie que vous choisirez … celle que vous voudrez mener. Vous n'avez pas à vous poser de limites Castiel. Tout dépend uniquement de vous. Et quand vous aurez besoin de trouver un poste quelque part – je dis quand et pas si volontairement - … quand vous aurez besoin d'un poste, alors vous pourrez compter sur moi. On a besoin de médecins comme vous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Steve était en train de lui dire qu'il pourrait mentir sur son état. Cacher sa maladie pour pouvoir exercer. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il s'était toujours juré d'être irréprochable dans son travail. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses éventuels patients. Il ne voulait pas leur mentir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le cacher … je ne sais pas si je pourrais mentir tous les jours et prendre un tel risque avec mes patients.

Une nouvelle fois, Steve lui adressa un petit sourire. Castiel aurait pu le trouver séduisant s'il n'avait pas été complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il vivait. Il aurait pu tenter de lui proposer un rendez vous dans d'autres circonstances. Steve était attirant et gentil. Il avait beaucoup à lui apprendre. Et Castiel l'admirait. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Cet hôpital est rempli de médecins extrêmement compétents mais qui ne font pas leur métier comme ils le devraient. Ils ont tout pour être des docteurs exceptionnels et pourtant ils … ils jugent et critiquent et font des différences. Et il y a vous … vous n'êtes pas parfait et vous êtes peut être malade mais vous savez exactement ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière. Vous pourrez les comprendre et les aider. C'est plus que ce que bien des médecins ont à offrir. C'est tout ce dont ce monde a besoin. Je sais que vous ne mettrez pas la vie de vos patients en danger. Il vous suffira de choisir une spécialité qui ne vous exposera pas. C'est possible … tout est possible quand on le veut.

\- Vous parlez comme Dean, avança Castiel sans réellement y penser.

Steve haussa les épaules avant de se redresser. Il ne semblait pas vexé par ce que Castiel lui avait dit.

\- Si j'en crois ce que vous venez de me dire, Dean est un idiot. Mais c'est également quelqu'un de bien. Et je lui dirais quand il viendra se faire dépister. Qu'il est idiot … pas le reste. Je ne veux pas exacerber plus encore son égo.

Castiel sourit tristement avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol entre eux. Il se sentait un peu mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt mais il continuait d'être terrifié. Et pas seulement pour lui. Il avait également peur pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il espérait que le jeune homme n'était pas malade. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'il vienne passer le test.

\- Je doute qu'il le fasse … le test. Il … je crois qu'il préfère nier ce qui lui arrive plutôt que d'être sûr.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Alors il est encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais mais … pour le moment Castiel, vous devez avant tout penser à vous. Le reste peut attendre.

\- Je le déteste et je …

Castiel s'interrompit alors avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça. Steve était un ami de Dean et il ne voulait surtout pas le dissuader de l'aider. Il avait parler sans réfléchir une nouvelle fois. Il sentit la deuxième main de Steve se poser sur son épaule et sans réellement pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune étudiant laissa échapper un sanglot. Les autres suivirent presque aussitôt. Il avait déjà beaucoup pleuré sur son sort. Mais il en avait encore besoin. Il était triste pour lui mais aussi pour Dean. Il était terriblement en colère contre lui mais il était inquiet en même temps. Et maintenant qu'il avait franchi ce pas, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ses pleurs incontrôlés firent venir Hannah dans la pièce et presque aussitôt la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Il vint blottir son visage dans son cou et joignit ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

Castiel laissa ensuite libre court à son chagrin et à ses inquiétudes. Il laissa libre court à son cœur brisé. Les sanglots l'étouffaient presque et il ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Mais personne ne le jugeait dans cette pièce. Steve parlait sans réellement qu'il puisse le comprendre. Hannah lui caressait l'arrière du crâne. Et Castiel pleurait parce qu'il avait peut être tout perdu. Sa vie. Son avenir. Sa chance d'avoir une vie normale. Mais avant tout, il pleura parce qu'il était évident à présent qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il le comprit au moment où, inquiet pour sa propre santé, ce fut à celle du jeune homme qu'il pensa en premier. Il le comprit parce que, même en colère contre lui, il continuait d'espérer que tout irait bien. Il était amoureux de Dean et il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Et c'était quelque chose qu'aucun remède au monde ne pourrait jamais guérir.


	20. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici le 20ème chapitre qui marque la moitié de l'histoire. Dean fait de nouveau appel à Castiel. Il prend enfin conscience de certaines choses importantes.**

 **Merci une énième fois à toutes les merveilleuses personnes qui me lisent et qui m'écrivent. J'aime recevoir vos avis et vos conseils. Vos critiques également ... Elles me font avancer.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi les amis,**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Half Life de Duncan Sheik**

 **Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience**

 _« Se tromper est humain, persistez dans son erreur est diabolique »_

 _Saint Augustin_

Dean savait qu'il commettait une erreur. Il savait qu'il avait tort de faire ce qu'il faisait. Mais depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Castiel, il avait la sensation de perdre pieds. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il avait la sensation de ne plus savoir où sa vie le menait et de ne plus être sûr du chemin qu'il voulait suivre. Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu à l'hôpital. Ne s'était pas fait dépister. Il n'avait pas non plus appelé ses anciens partenaires. Il continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais dans sa tête, plus rien n'allait.

Il pensait constamment au fait qu'il était déjà probablement condamné. Qu'il allait certainement mourir. Il ne verrait pas le jour de ses vingt cinq ans. Il ne verrait pas Sam se marier. Ni avoir des enfants. Il partirait de la pire des manières qui soient. On le montrerait du doigt. Sa mort ne servirait à rien. N'aiderait pas leur cause et ne ferait que donner du grain à moudre à tous ceux qui les critiquaient constamment.

Dean savait qu'il devait prendre les choses en mains. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusque là. Quand un problème se posait à lui, il l'analysait, cherchait des solutions et les mettait ensuite en application sans attendre. Il demandait parfois l'avis de Charlie, de Garth ou de Sam. Il ne se laissait jamais submerger. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre.

Pourtant, cette fois, il n'en avait pas la force. Il se comportait exactement comme il déconseillait aux personnes dont il s'occupait de le faire. Il courbait le dos. Il baissait les bras. Et il laissait ses problèmes le submerger.

Il avait tort. Il le savait. A ce rythme là, il finirait par sombrer pour de bon. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait être. Pas l'homme qu'il voulait devenir.

Mais bien qu'il savait qu'il devait réagir, il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Charlie de ses problèmes. Il travaillait, se rendait à l'association et assurait que tout allait bien. Il mentait tous les jours. Jouait un rôle constamment.

C'était épuisant. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce rythme. Mais puisqu'il ne voyait pas d'issues, il continuait de foncer tête baissée dans le mur. Il finirait par entrer en collision avec. Et il doutait de pouvoir se relever ensuite. Il laisserait ses proches constater l'étendue des dégâts. Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui. Dean savait qu'il entraînerait des gens dans sa chute avec lui. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'en soucier.

Le jeune homme aurait du s'inquiéter de ne pas réussir à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la peur d'être malade qui le paralysait entièrement parfois. Il aurait du se soucier de ne plus se sentir coupable ou en colère. Depuis sa dispute avec Castiel, il ne ressentait strictement plus rien. Ni joie, ni peine. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait déjà mort.

Il savait qu'il devait remédier à ça. Il devait reprendre les choses en mains. Mais puisqu'il refusait de se pencher sur son problème, il choisit de se changer les idées.

Comme John avant lui, il se réfugia dans une bouteille de whisky. Il commença la fête seul chez lui. Puis quand il fut suffisamment ivre à son goût, il poursuivit la soirée dans un bar.

Il en choisit un où il n'allait jamais vraiment. Un qui n'était pas fréquenté par des hommes avec qui il avait déjà couchés. L'endroit était glauque et la clientèle suspecte. Mais il n'y avait que des gens comme lui et il s'y sentait bizarrement en sécurité.

Personne ne le jugerait entre ses murs. Personne ne se soucierait qu'il boive plus que de raisons. Qu'il couche avec des inconnus différents chaque fois. Ici, personne ne le connaissait. Personne n'attendait quoi que ce soit de lui. Il pouvait boire sans qu'on l'ennuie.

Les clients autour de lui cherchaient plus ou moins tous la même chose. De l'alcool. Du sexe sans attaches. Dean aurait du venir ici avant. Il avait plus en commun avec ces gens qu'avec ceux qu'il voyait régulièrement.

Bien sûr, il savait que certaines personnes venaient ici aussi pour trouver de la drogue. Pour passer des deals. Il préféra les ignorer et se concentra sur les verres vides qui s'alignaient peu à peu devant lui.

Le barman ne lui posa aucune question. Dean savait que plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur lui. Certains avaient envie de l'aborder. D'autres se demandaient ce qu'il cherchait à oublier. La plupart était curieux. Mais personne ne l'avait encore accosté.

Il passa une heure au bar avant qu'un homme n'ose enfin venir lui parler. La discussion fut de courte durée. L'inconnu ne perdit pas de temps pour faire comprendre à Dean ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il lui avoua qu'il le trouvait séduisant et qu'il avait envie de lui. Le jeune homme le regarda alors durant de longues seconde en silence. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il était très certainement malade et qu'il était préférable pour lui de prendre la fuite. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il accepta de le ramener chez lui. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bar sans rien dire.

Son partenaire l'embrassa brutalement une fois à l'extérieur et Dean le laissa faire sans résister. Il ne protesta pas quand l'homme pressa le plat de sa main contre son sexe pour le stimuler. Il ne dit rien enfin quand son compagnon commença à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire une fois chez lui.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Dean quelques minutes plus tard. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux risques qu'il faisait courir à son partenaire. Il tenta de se souvenir s'il avait ou non des préservatifs chez lui. Il ne voulait pas contaminer cet homme. Même s'il avait réussi à se convaincre que le sexe était peut être la solution à son problème. Un moyen efficace d'oublier l'espace de quelques minutes tous les problèmes avec lesquels il refusait de jongler pour le moment. Un bon orgasme lui permettait toujours de se sentir mieux. Et même si la sensation était de courte durée, elle serait tout de même la bienvenue.

Dean mit de côté ses doutes et ses craintes quand ils arrivèrent à son appartement. Il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il se trouvait collé contre, son torse appuyant douloureusement contre le bois. Son partenaire était appuyé de tout son poids contre lui, son érection pressant sur ses fesses. La situation rappela aussitôt à Dean son expérience avec Scott quelques semaines plus tôt. Il déglutit avec peine en repensant aux regrets qu'il avait eus ensuite. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris de plaisir avec le jeune homme. Physiquement, il avait réussi à atteindre l'orgasme – il réussissait toujours même quand il avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs – mais l'expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il avait mis cela sur le compte des émotions qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Mais à présent qu'il avait perdu son ami – et qu'il ne ressentait strictement plus rien de positif ou de négatif – il était presque sûr que cela se passerait mieux.

Il n'était toutefois pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire l'amour contre sa porte d'entrée. Mais son partenaire ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Il remuait les hanches contre ses fesses. Et Dean le laissait faire. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il ne voulait surtout plus se poser de questions. Il voulait juste ressentir quelque chose.

Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra sur la façon dont son partenaire avait agrippé ses hanches. La sensation de ses lèvres contre l'arrière de son crâne. Tout allait vite. Pas de discussion. Pas de mots de trop. Juste un besoin physique à satisfaire.

Dean était étonné de constater que l'alcool avait également réussi à faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Sans ça, il aurait probablement entendu Sam lui conseiller de prendre la fuite. Jason lui rappeler que c'était l'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Et Castiel le critiquer probablement. Il était soulagé d'être seul dans sa tête pour le moment.

Derrière lui, son compagnon avait à présent glissé les mains sous son tee shirt. Il murmurait des choses à voix basse mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il voulait uniquement se concentrer sur les sensations physiques. Le reste n'avait réellement aucune importance.

Il garda donc les yeux fermés alors que son partenaire remontait ses mains dans son dos. Il le laissa lui retirer son tee shirt puis le plaquer à nouveau contre sa porte. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son dos et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était même pas réellement agréable. Dean se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le manque de talent de son partenaire ou si tout découlait de son état d'esprit. Il fit un effort pour essayer d'apprécier ce qui se passait mais il avait la sensation d'être totalement détaché de ce qui se passait. Il était là sans être là. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il aurait pu le parier.

Quand son partenaire le força à se retourner, Dean rouvrit les yeux. Il avait peur des images dont son esprit l'abreuverait s'il les gardait fermés. Bien sûr, quand il regarda son partenaire dans les yeux, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il était séduisant. Il avait un visage agréable et un corps visiblement entretenu. Il aurait pu séduire n'importe qui. Mais ce n'était pas le visage que Dean aurait voulu avoir sous les yeux.

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il déglutit avec peine. Ses cheveux étaient trop clairs et trop longs. Ses yeux marrons. Il n'était pas Castiel et c'était lui que Dean aurait voulu voir.

Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le nécessaire pour sa maladie mais il était sûr de pouvoir faire en sorte de chasser Castiel de son esprit. Il ne le reverrait jamais et il devait faire en sorte de l'oublier pour de bon.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et avaient le goût du whisky bon marché qu'ils avaient consommé au bar. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas ce que le jeune homme voulait. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait et il allait devoir faire avec.

Il se força alors à se mettre vraiment en action. Il déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire – il n'avait même pas son nom ou ne s'en souvenait plus – avant de la lui retirer. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse avant de les poser dans le bas de son dos. Son compagnon l'embrassait dans le cou à présent. Il semblait déterminé à faire les choses bien. Dean aurait sans nul doute apprécié ses efforts en temps ordinaire. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour le moment. Il pensait constamment à Castiel. Et à ce qu'il avait fait subir au jeune homme. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait également à faire subir à l'homme qui défaisait la ceinture de son jean.

Dean aimait à penser qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais volontairement fait de mal à quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir qui que ce soit. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel. Avec tous les autres avec qui il avait couchés depuis Matt. Il les avait exposés à une maladie grave et les avait probablement condamnés à une vie misérable. C'était la vie qu'il avait choisie qui l'avait conduit à faire cela.

Il aurait du avoir envie de changer. Il aurait du être déterminé à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son compagnon. Il le laissait baisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes sans protester. Il l'aida même à lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

C'était une erreur et Dean le savait. S'il avait ignoré sa possible maladie quand il avait couché avec les autres, il ne pouvait cette fois pas ignorer qu'il exposait son partenaire à un risque important. Il devait parler. L'avertir. Mais il ne fit rien.

Cela faisait probablement de lui un criminel en puissance. Et il ne parvenait même pas à s'en vouloir. Il était totalement vide. Son cœur battait et il continuait de respirer. Mais il se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose de semblable et cela aurait probablement du le terrifier. Mais il ne ressentait strictement rien.

Ses mains entrèrent alors en action sans qu'il s'en aperçoive réellement. Il détacha la ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon avant de le lui baisser le long des jambes. L'homme le retira rapidement avant de venir à nouveau se coller contre lui.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon nom, souffla t-il contre le cou de Dean.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il se fichait de savoir qui il était. A vrai dire, il préférait même l'ignorer. Il refusait de mettre un nom sur l'homme à qui il mentait. L'homme à qui il faisait courir un tel risque. Il voulait que cela reste anonyme. Même si ça n'en était pas moins grave pour autant.

\- Tu veux parler ou tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? Demanda t-il en attrapant son compagnon par les épaules.

Ce dernier sourit alors de toutes ses dents et embrassa Dean avec force. Problème réglé. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se baissa pour retirer son propre boxer avant de laisser à son compagnon le soin d'en faire de même. Il l'attira ensuite à lui pour que leurs deux corps se touchent. C'était généralement quelque chose que Dean aimait. Il n'y avait rien qu'il trouvait plus excitant que de sentir les muscles d'un homme bouger contre les siens. Que la sensation d'un sexe masculin frôlant ses cuisses ou son ventre. Et son corps était définitivement partant cette fois encore. Dean pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais déçu. Son esprit en revanche continuait à avoir quelques difficultés à suivre le mouvement. Dean allait devoir se forcer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il se concentra sur la langue de son partenaire qui envahissait sa bouche lentement. Puis sur ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses fesses. Sur le doigt qui glissait doucement entre elle, s'approchant doucement de son but ultime. Dean écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès et bascula sa tête en arrière.

Il fut surpris quand son partenaire se mit finalement à genoux. Surpris quand il saisit son sexe dans sa main et approcha sa bouche en l'entrouvrant doucement.

Dean sentit alors son cerveau se remettre en route et une alarme se déclencha brutalement dans sa tête. Il y avait un risque énorme. S'il laissait son compagnon mettre son sexe dans sa bouche, il était fort probable qu'il finirait par le contaminer. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne cherchait pas à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de jouir dans sa bouche.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire et le força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, pas ça.

\- Comment ça pas ça ? Demanda ce dernier aussitôt.

Il était probablement le premier à dire non à une fellation. Et d'ordinaire, il l'aurait accepté avec plaisir. Il aimait les sensations que cela lui procurait. C'était sans nul doute une des choses qu'il aimait le plus quand il couchait avec un homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- C'est juste que je ne … je préfèrerais qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. C'est pour ça que tu es là non ?

Il savait parfaitement ce que son compagnon devait penser de lui à cet instant précis. Heureusement pour lui, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se remettre debout. Il vint ensuite déposer des baisers dans le cou de Dean, sa langue glissant sur sa peau avec délicatesse.

\- Tu es bizarre, confia l'homme en reculant légèrement.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de lui attraper le bras et de guider sa main à nouveau entre ses jambes.

\- Mais tu sais ce que tu veux et ça me plait, ajouta t-il ensuite.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas arrêter pour le moment. Il lui suffisait de convaincre son compagnon d'utiliser un préservatif. Il ne lui ferait pas courir de risques et pourrait obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. C'était simple. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et puisque son compagnon semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il ne dirait probablement pas non.

\- On sera mieux sur mon lit, lâcha t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Montre moi le chemin.

Dean attrapa la main de son partenaire et le guida à travers son appartement. Quand ils furent dans la chambre, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos au milieu du lit et écarta les jambes. Il savait l'effet que cela avait sur ses compagnons. Et il savait également l'image que cela donnait de lui. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

\- Impatient ? Demanda l'homme depuis le pied du lit.

Dean hocha la tête et lui fit signe de prendre place au dessus de lui. Ce que son compagnon fit sans hésiter. Il glissa ses jambes entre celles de Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le jeune homme en profita pour lui caresser le dos et les fesses. Il était en territoire familier. Il savait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui et ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir. Il était doué. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour ne jamais commettre d'erreurs.

Il allait mettre tout ce qu'il avait appris en application. Et il allait le faire sans réfléchir. Il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions quand ce serait fini. Il savait que ses problèmes reviendraient le hanter aussitôt. Il savait parfaitement que cette nuit ne les effacerait pas pour de bon. Il s'offrait juste un petit répit. Il avait besoin de tout oublier l'espace de quelques heures. De redevenir l'ancien Dean. Il voulait oublier Castiel, la maladie et les sentiments qu'il niait depuis sa rencontre avec son ami. Il voulait oublier ceux qu'il avait peut être déjà contaminés et qui l'ignoraient toujours. Il voulait enfin oublier qu'il serait très certainement mort d'ici quelques mois. Il voulait juste redevenir un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, bien dans sa peau et prêt à s'envoyer en l'air.

Au dessus de lui, son partenaire était à présent à genoux entre ses jambes. Il lui attrapa les cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus encore avant d'en relâcher une pour glisser un doigt entre ses fesses. Il le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui sans attendre et Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement. Parfait. C'était tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin. La douleur était présente mais elle lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Et il était prêt à tout endurer pour que cela dure.

Son partenaire, toutefois, ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Lubrifiant ?

Dean hocha la tête malgré lui et attrapa la bouteille qui se trouvait toujours sur sa table de nuit. Il était préférable d'en avoir toujours une à portée quand il ramenait chez lui des hommes impatients.

Son compagnon l'attrapa et en aspergea ses doigts. Il en fit à nouveau pénétrer un à l'intérieur du jeune homme avant de commencer des mouvements de va et vient. Dean serra les dents alors que ses muscles protestaient contre la pénétration. Quand un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier, il jura entre ses dents et leva les bras pour attraper la tête de son lit. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Un troisième doigt et le plaisir avait pris le dessus sur la douleur, comme à chaque fois. Dean commença à accompagner les mouvement des hanches. Il était prêt. Il regarda son compagnon retirer ses doigts de lui et les essuyer rapidement sur sa cuisse. Puis il l'observa asperger son sexe de lubrifiant avant de se positionner correctement entre ses jambes.

De nouveau, son esprit lui rappela le risque qu'il faisait courir à son partenaire. Il hésita une seconde à se taire. Après tout, le risque était moindre puisqu'il était celui qui serait pénétré. Mais il se rappela aussitôt le visage de Castiel quand il lui en avait parlé. Et il serra les jambes pour empêcher son compagnon d'aller plus loin. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean lâcha la tête de lit pour se redresser sensiblement en appuyant ses mains derrière lui.

\- Tu as un préservatif ? Demanda t-il.

La question n'aurait pas du surprendre son partenaire. Elle n'aurait pas du le faire grimacer de la sorte. Quand on multipliait les partenaires comme Dean – et comme l'homme qui était entre ses jambes de toute évidence – il était raisonnable de se montrer prudent. Raisonnable de se protéger. Dean l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il avait pensé que sa question soulagerait son compagnon. Mais il ne semblait pas enchanté de l'entendre. Et c'était un problème.

\- Pourquoi aurais je besoin d'un préservatif ? Demanda t-il alors en relâchant son sexe et en se mettant de nouveau à genoux.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. La réponse lui semblait évidente. Et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet. Pas quand il était justement dans cette position pour l'oublier.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on couche avec un homme différent chaque soir … ce que je fais et que tu fais également … sans quoi tu ne serais pas venu dans ce bar et … parce qu'il se peut que je sois … malade. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

Dean était presque sûr que son compagnon allait prendre la fuite en l'apprenant. C'était ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Mais il se contenta de sourire largement, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Et Dean sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Quoi ?

Son partenaire secoua la tête avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter à nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es … je sais quel genre de personnes on trouve dans ce bar … c'est aussi pour ça que j'y vais. Je n'ai pas à me poser de questions … pas à me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de prendre un maximum de plaisir.

\- Quel genre de … de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Dean ne comprenait pas du tout ce que son compagnon essayait de lui dire. Il ne connaissait pas le bar où il était allé. Ne l'avait jamais fréquenté et n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était suffisamment loin de celui où il travaillait pour être sûr de ne pas croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il avait juste eu envie de boire un verre et de ne plus penser à rien. Il s'était bien rendu compte que l'endroit était glauque et loin de ses standards habituels. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna alors son compagnon. Tu … tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir … c'est … écoute, cet endroit est fréquenté par les gens qui ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs … par ceux qui ne veulent pas qu'on puisse leur poser de questions. La plupart sont des toxicos qui n'hésitent pas à échanger leurs seringues. Tu vois où je veux en venir non ?

Dean recula alors pour échapper aux mains de son partenaire. Il commençait effectivement à comprendre et il réalisa à quel point il avait été idiot.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es malade toi aussi ? Qu'ils … ils le sont tous ?

Dean n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse exister un tel endroit. C'était une idée qui le terrifiait. Des gens étaient suffisamment désespérés pour se retrouver dans un bar où il n'y avait que des gens comme eux. Des gens qui ne se souciaient pas de tomber malades parce qu'ils étaient déjà. Des gens qui voulaient juste oublier leurs problèmes et prendre du plaisir. Malgré tout … Et c'était ce que Dean avait cherché en y allant. Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup uniquement parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils le sont tous mais je le suis moi. Alors, rassure, tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ma santé. Et on peut oublier le préservatif.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était ce que l'avenir lui réservait. S'il deviendrait ce genre d'homme une fois qu'on lui aurait confirmé qu'il était malade. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son partenaire le faisait. Il supposait qu'il était plus facile pour lui de coucher avec quelqu'un de malade plutôt que de devoir aborder le sujet avec quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas. Mais il pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes comme Dean. D'autres personnes qui ne savaient pas que l'endroit était fréquenté par des gens majoritairement malades. Qui finissaient par être contaminés sans le savoir.

\- Non, je … je ne peux pas désolé.

Son compagnon lui attrapa à nouveau les cuisses pour le ramener contre lui. Dean protesta aussitôt et le repoussa des deux mains.

\- Oh je t'en prie … à quoi tu joues ? Tu as envie de t'éclater oui ou non ?

Dean garda les mains levées devant lui pour dissuader son compagnon de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de dangereux mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Je … il se peut que je sois malade … c'est ce que je t'ai dit … je pense mais je ne suis pas sûr et … ok, il faut que tu t'en ailles.

\- Comment peux tu ne pas en être sûr ? Tu n'as pas été te faire dépister ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il réalisa alors combien il avait été stupide. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il pouvait échapper à la vérité en la fuyant continuellement. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait savoir. Il avait manqué de coucher avec un homme malade sans utiliser de préservatif. Sa conduite avait failli le condamner pour de bon. Il avait encore une chance d'y échapper. Mais pour ça, il devait affronter la réalité et prendre les choses en main pour de bon.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr, pourquoi être venu dans ce bar ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas … je ne savais pas quel genre d'endroit c'était et … je voulais juste prendre un verre et me vider l'esprit. Je … je pense vraiment que tu devrais partir.

Heureusement pour lui, son compagnon ne semblait pas décidé à insister. Il se redressa lentement et descendit du lit. Il fit ensuite face à Dean qui pour la première fois de sa vie, ressentait le besoin de se couvrir. Il avait l'impression d'être sale. D'être perverti et il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout ça … je ne voulais pas … je suis content que tu aies parlé parce que j'aurais détesté te contaminer sans le vouloir et … si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Te faire confirmer tes soupçons. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait que son partenaire avait raison. Mais il supposait qu'il avait tout de même besoin de l'entendre. Castiel le lui avait dit avant ça. Ses paroles n'avaient toutefois pas eu l'impact voulu. L'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un de malade avait plus de force.

\- Je … oui … je vais le faire.

\- Parfait … alors … bonne chance et … si toutefois les choses tournaient mal pour toi, tu sais où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, son compagnon quitta la chambre. Dean ne dit rien et ne le retint pas. Il doutait qu'il le reverrait un jour. Même s'il était malade, il ne se voyait pas fréquenter ce bar à nouveau. Il préférait tirer un trait définitif sur sa vie sexuelle plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque.

Quand il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer, Dean se leva finalement de son lit. Il prit la direction de la salle de bains et appuya ses deux mains contre le lavabo. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace en face de lui.

Il se reconnaissait à peine. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux brillants. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Il semblait plus vieux que vingt deux ans. Presque comme quelqu'un en fin de vie. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à détacher ses yeux du miroir.

Il avait complètement dessaoulé. Et toutes les questions qu'il avait cherchées à oublier revenaient les unes après les autres en tête. Il revoyait le visage de Castiel. Entendait ses propos à nouveau. Et le vide qui s'était emparé de lui menaçait à nouveau de le faire sombrer.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir pris une énorme claque en pleine figure. Il était passé à côté de la catastrophe. S'il n'était pas encore malade, il le serait tombé ce soir. Il réalisait à présent à quel point sa vie avait été risquée jusque là. Il ne s'était pas réellement posé la question jusque là. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il était un idiot.

Dean n'avait pas réellement une haute opinion de lui même mais il avait tout de même réussi à se décevoir … encore. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision. Il pouvait continuer à nier ses problèmes et foncer droit dans le mur. Ou il pouvait prendre son courage à deux mains et changer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Il était terrifié et il était épuisé. Il avait une migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il avait envie de vomir. Ou de pleurer. Il n'était même plus sûr. Il préférait encore ne rien ressentir. Car maintenant que son cœur et son cerveau fonctionnaient de nouveau, toutes ses émotions revenaient avec force. Et la douleur était atroce. Elle était écrasante. Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Dean se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir sous son lavabo. Il en sortit des antidouleurs avant d'allumer l'eau du robinet. Il avala deux cachets qu'il fit passer avec une gorgée d'eau. Il se redressa ensuite en grimaçant. Il savait que les antidouleurs n'étaient pas miraculeux. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas agir immédiatement et qu'ils ne pourraient rien pour la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Mais il n'avait plus de patience. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il décida donc d'avaler deux nouveaux cachets. Puis deux autres. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il avait vidé la boîte.

Il releva la tête à nouveau et regarda son reflet. Il était totalement perdu. Il voulait juste que sa migraine disparaisse. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. De quelques heures pour faire le point avant de prendre une décision définitive. Quand il baissa les yeux sur le tube qu'il tenait toujours, il fronça les sourcils. Combien de cachets contenait il avant ça ? Dean se souvenait l'avoir acheté récemment. La pharmacienne les lui avait conseillés quand il avait attrapé une angine. Il n'en avait pris que deux à l'époque et … Dean fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il qu'il en ai avalé une dizaine ? Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. D'une main qui tremblait, il tourna le tube, en quête d'instructions. Il sentit la panique le gagner quand il lut qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser plus de quatre prises par jours. Espacées entre elles de six heures. Cela faisait huit pilules au maximum. Et Dean était presque sûr à présent qu'il en avait avalé au moins dix.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que le jeune homme voulait. Il ne souhaitait pas se suicider. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il l'avait compris en repoussant son partenaire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Dean laissa tomber le tube de cachets dans le lavabo et se précipita vers les toilettes. Il souleva le couvercle, se pencha au dessus et enfonça deux de ses doigts dans sa gorge. Il se maudit d'avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour ne pas que son corps proteste quand quelque chose était introduit à l'intérieur. Il lui fallut batailler longuement. Mais après quelques minutes, il sentit enfin son estomac se rebeller. Il retira ses doigts de sa gorge et vomit le maigre contenue de son estomac dans les toilettes. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il fut sûr que c'était fini. Il n'avait rien mangé ce soir et il n'avait recraché que de la bile. Il se força à regarder plus sérieusement et fut enfin soulagé quand il aperçut les cachets qui flottaient sous ses yeux.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Il s'en rendait compte. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête. Il n'allait pas bien. Il était conscient que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais jamais avant il n'avait agi de la sorte. Jamais avant il n'avait fait quoi que ce soit de semblable.

« Mais coucher sans te protéger avec des inconnus revient à se suicider … à vouloir mourir à petit feu. Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir voulu en finir ? De ne pas avoir cherché à te punir ? » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

Le fait que son frère soit de retour dans son esprit rassura considérablement Dean. Il savait bien que ce n'était sans doute pas normal d'entretenir des conversations silencieuses avec une personne qui n'était pas là. Mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Sam représentait la partie raisonnable de son esprit. Là où Jason était celle qui était brisée par ce qu'il avait subi trois ans plus tôt.

Dean tira finalement la chasse d'eau avant de se relever. Il tituba jusqu'au lavabo où il se lava les dents avant de se rincer la bouche longuement. Il avait toujours mal au crâne. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur. Il sortit donc de sa salle de bains et rejoignit sa chambre. Il enfila un boxer et un vieux tee shirt avant d'aller s'installer sur son canapé.

Il regarda alors longuement sa télévision éteinte et prit quelques secondes pour faire le point.

Il avait conscience que cette soirée avait tout changé. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le jeune homme avait réalisé à quel point son attitude était dangereuse. Et à quel point il était important pour lui de faire face au problème. Dean avait toujours réussi à garder la tête haute et à affronter les épreuves sans se laisser démonter. L'adversité le galvanisait. Il aimait se battre. Mais dès que le problème concernait sa vie privée, il était totalement incapable d'adopter le même comportement. Il se sentait démuni et faible. Il se sentait vulnérable.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il était grand temps de prendre les choses en main. Dean n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Il pouvait aller à l'hôpital seul. Il pouvait appeler Charlie ou Sam pour leur demander de l'accompagner. La première option était inenvisageable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire seul. Il pouvait demander à Steve de s'occuper de lui mais il savait que le simple fait de se rendre à l'hôpital serait trop difficile. Appeler Sam était également impossible. Son frère ne devait pas savoir tant que Dean n'était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette histoire et s'exposer à une leçon de morale inutile. Charlie serait probablement plus compréhensive. Mais elle s'énervait très certainement. Et elle devait déjà gérer l'agression de Garth. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et Dean refusait de faire peser un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option. Il avait préféré ne pas l'envisager immédiatement mais il avait besoin de l'étudier à présent. Dean avait besoin d'un ami dans cet épreuve. Et il avait besoin d'un ami qui était déjà au courant. Même si le jeune homme doutait de pouvoir encore le considérer comme un « ami », le seul qui rassemblait tous ses critères était Castiel.

Bien sûr, il y avait de fortes chances que le jeune étudiant refuse même de lui parler. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Dean ne lui demanderait rien de plus que de l'accompagner. Ensuite, il pourrait le rayer de sa vie pour de bon. Il espérait que Castiel serait d'accord pour lui accorder encore quelques heures de son temps.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il chercha le nom de Castiel dans ses contacts avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. A la première sonnerie, il hésita à raccrocher. A la seconde, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. A la troisième, Castiel décrocha enfin.

\- Dean ?

Sa voix était neutre. Le jeune homme ne sentait pas la même colère que la dernière fois où ils avaient parlé. Mais il était sûr que son ami était toujours furieux après lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Cas, je … je crois que je vais … j'ai besoin d'aide Cas.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire de phrase complète sans bafouiller mais il espérait sincèrement que Castiel l'avait compris.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment son ami avait deviné qu'il avait commis une bêtise mais il en était soulagé. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de choisir de tout dire à Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas allé voir le médecin et je … j'ai ramené un homme chez moi ce soir. Il était malade et quand … quand je lui ai demandé d'utiliser un préservatif, il me l'a avoué et … j'aurais pu … Cas, je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je te jure que je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Je te crois Dean.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il fut surpris de constater que ses joues étaient humides. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Il se demandait si Castiel, lui, s'en était rendu compte.

\- Et j'ai voulu … j'ai pris tous ses cachets … je ne voulais pas mais je … je n'ai pas réfléchi et …

\- Dean, est-ce que tu …

\- Je les ai vomis … ça va. J'ai fait le nécessaire mais je ne vais pas bien et … je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas du te faire ce que je t'ai fait et … tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. Je pourrais comprendre que tu raccroches. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre et je veux faire ce qui est bien. Je dois …

Dean s'interrompit à bout de souffle et sans finir sa phrase. Il entendit Castiel soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il pria pour que ce soit de soulagement et pas d'exaspération.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

C'était une question simple mais le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée de s'exposer à un refus de Castiel. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. Il devait parler.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ? Pour mon test je veux dire … je … je ne pourrais pas le faire seul.

Il ferma alors les yeux et essuya à nouveau ses joues humides. Quand Castiel reprit la parole, il était presque sûr qu'il allait lui dire « non ».

\- Crois le ou non, Dean, je ne suis plus vraiment en colère contre toi. Je suis blessé et déçu mais … je ne ressens plus la même rage à ton encontre et … je vais venir avec toi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Dean savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il avait exposé Castiel à un risque et il aurait compris que son ami ne veuille plus jamais le voir. Mais il était soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Soulagé de se sentir soutenu même s'il avait été un imbécile.

\- Merci Cas … merci, souffla t-il alors.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il était reconnaissant envers son ami. Il se jura pourtant de s'assurer qu'il en était conscient. Si Castiel lui offrait une chance d'être son ami à nouveau, il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais le décevoir. Il allait changer pour de bon cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mener sa vie de la sorte. S'il n'était pas malade, il ne coucherait plus jamais avec un homme sans se protéger. S'il l'était, il mettrait un terme à sa vie sexuelle pour ne se concentrer que sur les autres. Il en aiderait un maximum pour se racheter. Il ne voulait pas partir et quitter ce monde sans avoir accompli de bonnes choses. Il refusait qu'on ne se souvienne de lui que comme du garçon qui couchait avec tout le monde. Celui qui écartait les cuisses trop facilement. Il était un modèle pour beaucoup et il allait agir en conséquence. Dean avait reçu une énorme claque ce soir. Il avait pris conscience de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises et de la direction qu'il prenait à ce rythme. Il priait pour avoir une seconde chance tout en sachant qu'il ne la méritait probablement pas. Peu importe le résultat du test qu'il allait passer. Dean allait prendre ses responsabilités et agir comme il le devait. Il s'en fit la promesse.


	21. Soutien

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 21ème chapitre et Castiel vole une nouvelle fois au secours de Dean.**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Merci, merci, merci ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I'll stand by you de The Pretenders**

 **Chapitre 21 : Soutien**

 _« Le tournant peut surgir de façon subite. Une force fait signe, un soutien survient, une alliance qu'on n'attendait plus se décide. Rien n'est fatal ni définitif »_

 _Philippe Sollers_

Castiel savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Dean à l'hôpital. Il pouvait chercher à le nier ou mentir à tous les gens qui l'entouraient. La vérité était pourtant claire et nette. Il était amoureux du jeune homme. Il était tombé amoureux du garçon qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre de la vie tout en refusant d'être celui qui le lui donnerait. Il avait connu une seule expérience sexuelle mais elle avait suffi à faire naître chez lui des sentiments forts et qu'il savait durables.

Dean n'était pas la personne idéale. Il n'était pas parfait. Et il ferait très certainement souffrir Castiel. Il l'avait exposé au SIDA sans le vouloir mais sans prendre la peine d'y penser une seule seconde. Le jeune étudiant aurait du le détester. Mais il en était incapable. Parce qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Hannah lui avait expliqué qu'aimer quelqu'un était la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en ayant des sentiments forts pour un autre. Il l'avait crue. Il savait que pour elle c'était très certainement le cas. Aimer Balthazar l'avait changée. Elle était plus souriante et tout son visage s'illuminait quand elle parlait de lui. Elle était heureuse. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Mais développer des sentiments identiques pour Dean ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'à une chance. Castiel savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune homme. Il ne pourrait pas le convaincre de l'aimer en retour. Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait le convaincre de donner une seconde chance à l'amour. Dean était un homme brisé et vulnérable. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt.

Castiel ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce que son ami lui avait fait subir. Il n'était plus en colère contre lui. Mais il ne lui avait pas menti. Il était blessé. Déçu. Il avait la sensation que Dean avait trahi sa confiance. Et c'était sans nul doute ce qu'il y avait de pire dans cette histoire. Castiel avait à peine réussi à accepter ce qu'il était. Il était perdu et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider. Il avait fait confiance à Dean pour l'aider. Il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à lui complètement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais réellement confié à qui que ce soit avant ça. Dean avait été parfait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas pris en considération le fait que son ami était fragile. Qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait du se montrer plus lucide. Plus réfléchi que lui. Il avait malheureusement tout fait à l'envers. Il avait commis des erreurs et exposé Castiel à un risque énorme.

Le jeune étudiant aurait probablement du le détester pour ça. Mais la colère avait disparu. A la place, il ne restait plus que la certitude qu'il était amoureux. Et le fait qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de son ami, il avait d'abord pensé que son ami l'appelait une nouvelle fois pour s'excuser. Mais il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez son ami. C'était dans le ton de sa voix. Dans la façon qu'il avait de parler. Castiel avait alors compris qu'il accepterait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser même si c'était sans doute plus raisonnable.

Il avait écouté le jeune homme lui parler de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. De l'homme qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Il avait senti son cœur manquer un battement quand Dean avait évoqué les cachets qu'il avait avalé. Il était sur le point de contacter les urgences quand son ami lui avait assuré qu'il avait vomi les pilules. C'était une fausse alerte mais elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Dean avait visiblement adopté un comportement autodestructeur qui le conduirait à sa perte. Sans le vouloir et sans en avoir conscience, il mettait sa vie en danger. Pas uniquement avec des cachets. Mais aussi et surtout en continuant de multiplier les conquêtes sans se soucier de sa santé et de sa sécurité.

Il était toutefois soulagé d'apprendre que son ami l'avait compris à présent. C'était la preuve qu'il voulait enfin reprendre les choses en main. Et Castiel voulait l'aider. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu et subi depuis, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam et à lui même. Celle d'aider Dean à aller mieux. Celle de lui montrer qu'il avait tort de penser qu'il ne valait rien. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait commis des erreurs et blessé des gens sur son passage. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait volontairement. C'était avant tout parce qu'il avait lui même subi des blessures dont il ne s'était pas remis. Castiel avait vraiment envie de le voir s'épanouir enfin et tirer un trait sur son passé douloureux.

Bien sûr, la première étape était de conduire Dean à l'hôpital pour se faire tester. Il espérait sincèrement que Steve travaillait aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas exposer son ami à un médecin qui le traiterait comme un moins que rien. Il savait combien le jeune homme était fragile. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour rompre entièrement. Et même s'il était habitué au jugement des autres. Même s'il en avait fait son cheval de bataille, il était perdu et désorienté. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on le juge. A cet instant précis, Dean était comme n'importe lequel des garçons dont il s'occupait régulièrement. Il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Et Castiel se sentait de taille à relever ce challenge.

Il proposa à Dean de venir le chercher chez lui le lendemain matin. De toute évidence, il avait trop bu et n'était pas en état d'aller où que ce soit après son coup de fil. Castiel pria donc pour que la nuit ne le fasse pas changer d'avis.

Quand il se présenta devant l'appartement de Dean à dix heures précises, il était extrêmement angoissé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et la manière dont il devait se comporter. Mais il ne savait pas les mots qu'il devait employer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une telle épreuve. Il n'avait jamais été celui sur qui on s'appuyait jusque là. Il avait préféré éviter tout engagement émotionnel pour ne pas se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il s'était attaché à Dean sans le vouloir et à présent il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Le jeune homme avait l'air profondément misérable quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par d'imposantes cernes noires. Son visage était pâle et creusé. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit. Castiel le regarda rassembler ses affaires et enfiler une veste en silence. Il savait qu'il aurait été préférable de parler mais il ne trouvait toujours pas les mots adéquats.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la voiture que Dean brisa enfin le silence qui s'éternisait.

\- Merci d'être venu Cas … je sais que je ne le mérite pas.

Le jeune étudiant mit le contact puis s'engagea sur la route avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de le mériter ou non Dean. Tu as besoin d'un ami et je suis ton ami. C'est parfaitement normal que je sois là.

Il aurait pu ajouter qu'il était impossible pour lui de faire autrement. Qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme et que le refus n'avait jamais été une option. Mais il le garda pour lui. Ca n'aurait pas arrangé les choses qu'il se montre honnête. Bien au contraire. Il aurait sans doute poussé son ami à prendre la fuite.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire … on est toujours amis ?

Castiel savait pourquoi Dean en doutait. Après leur dispute, le jeune étudiant était convaincu qu'il ne reverrait jamais son ami. Il ne voulait plus avoir à lui parler. Il était en colère et était persuadé qu'il serait mieux sans lui. Bien sûr, depuis, il avait pris conscience de la nature réelle de ses sentiments. Et cela changeait tout.

\- Si tu le veux bien alors oui … on est toujours amis. Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses difficiles à entendre et sans doute que je les pensais quand je les aie dites mais … j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis et je sais que tu n'as pas cherché à me faire volontairement du mal. Je … je vais sans doute avoir quelques difficultés à oublier cela … surtout si je suis malade mais … pour le moment, je veux être là pour toi. Et je veux être ton ami.

Castiel avait conscience que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas forcément de sens. Ce n'était pas logique. Mais les sentiments ne l'étaient jamais. Ils arrivaient sans qu'on puisse les empêcher et ils chamboulaient tout sur leur passage. Même la personne la plus raisonnable du monde ne pouvait rien faire contre. On ne pouvait pas se montrer réfléchi quand on était amoureux. Hannah le lui avait souvent répété.

\- Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été … pas été un bon ami pour toi. Mais si tu me donnes une seconde chance, je te promets de tout faire pour me racheter. Et … je te jure que je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber.

Castiel savait que son ami était sincère. Mais il n'aurait pas du penser à cela pour le moment. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur lui même. Sur les problèmes qu'il devait régler avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son envie de faire passer les autres avant lui constamment était en partie ce qui expliquait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait trop longtemps privilégié le bien être de ceux qui l'entouraient sans se soucier du sien. Et à présent, il en payait les conséquences. Il devait se montrer égoïste pour le moment. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en vouloir de laisser le reste de côté.

\- Dean, ça n'a aucune importance … pour le moment du moins, ça n'en a aucune. On en reparlera plus tard si tu le veux bien. Pour l'instant, tu dois t'occuper de toi. Et je suis là pour m'assurer que tu feras ce qui est nécessaire afin d'aller mieux.

\- Et dire que c'est moi qui devait t'aider … quel drôle de retournement de situation hein ? Commenta Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Castiel sentait l'ironie dans son ton. Il savait que le jeune homme pensait faire disparaître un peu de la tension qui régnait dans la voiture. Mais une nouvelle fois, il soulignait sa propre incapacité à faire ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Il se dévalorisait. Démontrait qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et aucune estime. Ce n'était pas uniquement un symptôme de son mal être. Ca en était l'un des piliers. Et Castiel allait devoir l'amener à travailler dessus rapidement.

\- Les amis s'entraident et ne tiennent pas de comptes Dean. Alors inutile de commencer maintenant … je me fiche de qui aide l'autre. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis là pour toi comme je sais que tu seras là pour moi si toutefois j'en ai besoin.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus et Castiel compta cela comme une première victoire. Il se concentra sur la route devant lui.

Il sentit Dean se tendre à nouveau quand Castiel se gara devant l'hôpital. Il était évident qu'il était stressé. Le jeune étudiant le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait vécu la même chose quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Il savait que ce serait une épreuve difficile à affronter. Cela ne servait à rien de minimiser les choses.

Il se contenta donc de sortir de la voiture et d'attendre patiemment que son ami le rejoigne. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dean avait la tête baissée et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel avait envie de dire quelque chose pour l'aider mais il doutait qu'il existait des mots suffisamment forts pour accomplir un tel miracle. Il hésita également à prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne. Mais il savait que ce geste ne ferait qu'aggraver un peu plus encore les choses. Et il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à se montrer aussi démonstratif.

La femme derrière le comptoir d'accueil n'était heureusement pas la même que lors de sa propre visite. Il doutait qu'elle soit plus ouverte d'esprit que sa collègue mais elle ne risquait pas de le reconnaître. Dean approcha d'elle et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il fut à hauteur du comptoir.

\- Je voudrais voir le docteur Carlson, annonça t-il calmement.

L'infirmière leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea longuement. Castiel eut la sensation qu'elle reconnaissait son ami. C'était possible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. De surcroît son visage avait plusieurs fois fait la une des journaux. Il était fort probable qu'on le reconnaisse.

\- Vous avez rendez vous ? Demanda t-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Castiel se rapprocha de lui mais garda tout de même une distance entre eux. Il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Non mais il me connait et … nous sommes amis alors …

L'infirmière ne semblait pas convaincue mais elle attrapa tout de même son téléphone et demanda à parler à Steve. Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel et lui adressa un petit sourire. Si son ami pouvait s'occuper de lui, ce serait un immense soulagement. Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Castiel s'emballa aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et une furieuse envie de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Il ne le ferait pas bien sûr.

\- Votre nom Monsieur ?

Dean se retourna vers l'infirmière et lui donna le renseignement demandé. Castiel détourna alors les yeux pour observer les gens autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle d'attente. Juste une mère avec son fils blessé au bras et un jeune homme qui avait la tête entre les mains. Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux autres jusque là. Il se concentrait avant tout sur lui et sur ses propres problèmes. Sur ses études. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas seul à rencontrer des difficultés. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde et réalisé tout ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes dans son cas. Il pouvait demander de l'aide et en donner en retour. Dean lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

\- Le docteur va venir vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien patienter.

Castiel sursauta quand l'infirmière reprit la parole. Il regarda Dean se diriger vers les chaises dans la salle d'attente. Il le suivit aussitôt et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Steve est celui qui … qui a fait ma prise de sang, avoua t-il doucement.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le dire. Ca n'avait pas grande importance. Mais il ne supportait plus le silence qui régnait et il avait besoin d'y mettre un terme. A côté de lui, Dean se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, répliqua t-il.

Castiel le savait. Steve s'était montré extrêmement délicat avec lui. Il avait été patient et compréhensif. Et il n'avait rien dit quand le jeune étudiant avait craqué devant lui. Il savait que Dean l'appréciait beaucoup. Il se demandait s'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux un jour. Si Dean pourrait tomber amoureux de Steve dans d'autres circonstances. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussitôt jaloux. Ce qui était idiot bien sûr. Dean ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne lui appartiendrait probablement jamais.

\- Il … il fera tout pour t'aider si toutefois … il pourrait être un bon ami.

« Un meilleur que moi ». C'était ce que Dean entendait par là. Castiel le savait et choisit de ne pas le relever pour le moment. A la place, il choisit d'évoquer ce que Steve lui avait dit.

\- Les gens ici me regardaient … ils me regardaient comme si j'étais quelqu'un de dégoûtant … de sale. Et … il a été le seul à me traiter normalement. Il m'a parlé et … il m'a assuré qu'il serait là pour moi si j'en avais besoin … le jour où je chercherais un poste. Steve a beaucoup de courage et … il … c'est ton ami aussi.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de relâcher sa tête. Il regarda droit devant lui durant une seconde avant de poser ses yeux sur Castiel. Il semblait toujours aussi fatigué. Mais son visage avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge loin de là. Toutefois, la présence de Castiel semblait lui faire du bien. Le jeune étudiant était vraiment content d'être là.

\- Les gens sont des idiots Cas. Ils ne changeront pas. Mais il existe des personnes comme Steve ou Sam qui … qui font le bien autour d'eux.

\- Des gens comme toi ? Demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de répondre.

\- C'est ce que j'aimais à penser avant.

Castiel savait très bien ce que le jeune homme entendait par là. « Avant d'avoir appris pour sa possible maladie ». « Avant d'avoir couché avec toi ». Dean s'en voulait énormément. Et si Castiel avait espéré qu'il serait rongé par les remords au moment de leur dispute, il était triste de le constater à présent.

\- Avant quoi Dean ? Demanda t-il finalement parce qu'il avait besoin que le jeune homme le dise clairement.

\- Avant toi, répondit ce dernier aussitôt.

Castiel détourna les yeux aussitôt pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le rendre aussi triste. Il ne voulait pas être la raison de ses larmes. Il avait envie de lui redonner le sourire.

\- Dean, écoute. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour tout ça. Tu me l'as dit et … on ne peut pas ignorer que tu as une part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco. Mais je suis moi aussi à blâmer … c'est … les torts sont partagés. Et je n'avais pas le droit de tout te reprocher. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez qu'on mette tout ceci de côté pour essayer d'avancer.

Il savait que ces quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à tout arranger. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles travailler. Mais il avait besoin que Dean soit dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible pour l'envisager à son tour. Ce ne serait le cas que lorsqu'il aurait appris qu'il n'était pas malade. Pour le moment, Castiel refusait d'envisager l'autre alternative.

\- J'en ai envie moi aussi … plus que tout au monde. Et … merci.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'oser enfin poser sa main sur celle de Dean. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps mais il sentit Dean se détendre aussitôt. Il hocha alors la tête et fut satisfait de voir son ami en faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence durant de longues minutes. Dean semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et Castiel était à court de choses à dire. Le silence ne fut rompu que lorsque Steve apparut enfin dans la salle d'attente. Il sourit largement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean. Ce dernier se leva doucement pour venir à son hauteur, Castiel sur les talons.

\- Tu es un idiot, lança le jeune docteur aussitôt.

Il adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil à Castiel et ce dernier se souvint de leur discussion quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait promis de dire à Dean qu'il était un idiot. De toute évidence, Steve était un homme de parole. Et son sourire avait un effet incroyable sur lui et son ami. Il les apaisait sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quelque chose.

\- Je sais, accepta alors Dean en baissant les yeux.

Steve secoua la tête puis fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre. Ils remontèrent un couloir en silence avant d'entrer dans une salle d'examen. Steve ferma la porte derrière eux et invita Dean à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Castiel, quant à lui, resta debout dans un coin.

\- J'en déduis que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda Dean quand Steve fut installé de l'autre côté du bureau.

Le jeune docteur hocha aussitôt la tête en jetant un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait pas honte d'avoir parlé de Dean à Steve. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui et qu'il avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas se faire dépister. Il l'avait fait pour son bien.

\- Ton ami m'a parlé de … ton problème. Il ne m'a pas donné les détails mais j'en sais suffisamment pour connaître la raison de ta venue. Bien sûr, tu te doutes que j'ai des questions à te poser.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel était surpris de le voir aussi gêné à l'idée d'y répondre. Dean n'était jamais mal à l'aise quand il fallait parler de sexe. Mais cette fois, il ressemblait à n'importe quel garçon qui venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il ressemblait à Castiel.

\- Ok, on va faire vite.

Steve sortit un formulaire d'un tiroir du bureau et attrapa un stylo dans le pot à sa droite. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Dean. Le jeune homme ne le regardait pas et semblait fasciné par le carrelage sous ses pieds.

\- De quand datent tes relations sexuelles avec l'homme qui t'a annoncé sa maladie ?

\- Quelques mois, cinq, je crois … mais rien ne me garantit que c'est lui qui m'a contaminé … et pas l'inverse. A vrai dire, même si je suis malade, je serais bien incapable de te dire quand je l'ai attrapé ou par qui.

Castiel déglutit avec peine en réalisant la portée de ce que son ami confessait. S'il était effectivement malade, il pourrait avoir contaminé des dizaines d'hommes sans le savoir. Il serait peut être impossible pour lui de tous les retrouver pour les prévenir. Et eux mêmes étaient sans doute en train de propager la maladie.

\- Pour le moment, on ne sait pas si tu es oui ou non malade, alors inutile d'envisager le pire. Revenons sur cet homme qui t'a parlé …

\- Matt, précisa Dean en relevant finalement les yeux.

Castiel se dégagea du mur et vint prendre place à côté de son ami. Il avait la sensation que ce dernier avait besoin de lui à cet instant précis. Il n'était pas venu uniquement pour jouer les voyeurs. Il était là pour que Dean ait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer quand il en aurait besoin.

\- Matt donc. Tu as couché plusieurs fois avec lui .

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais protégés ?

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur Dean et frissonna quand le jeune homme secoua la tête. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Matt avait été contaminé avant de coucher avec Dean. Il pouvait avoir attrapé la maladie après. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il savait tous les risques que son ami avait couru jusque là. Il était inutile de nier qu'il avait plus de chance d'être malade que de ne pas l'être.

\- Très bien. Est-ce qu'il a joui en toi ?

Dean hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je vais t'épargner la corvée de me poser toutes les questions et … oui il a joui en moi. J'ai également avalé son sperme plusieurs fois. Il a aussi joui sur mon visage si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Dean, souffla alors Castiel sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il pouvait sentir la tension chez son ami et il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De lui mentir et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il se retint donc de le faire.

\- Non, Cas … je … je sais les risques que j'ai pris et … je sais aussi qu'il y a de fortes chances que je sois malade alors … inutile de … Matt ne sait pas quand il a contracté la maladie. Il était peut être malade quand nous avons couché ensemble mais il ne l'était peut être pas. C'est comme la loterie … ou la roulette russe je suppose.

\- Dean, être malade ce n'est pas forcément la fin du monde. Si tu es séropositif, tu pourras vivre avec. Certaines fois la maladie ne se déclare pas.

Dean ricana une seconde et Castiel serra les poings sur les cuisses.

\- Avec la chance que j'ai, je suis presque sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Steve reposa alors son stylo puis se leva de sa chaise. Il vint ensuite prendre place sur le bureau juste devant le jeune homme. Quand il se pencha en avant pour lui saisir la main, Dean se laissa faire sans protester. Castiel était content de voir que le jeune homme avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Mais le fait que Steve soit aussi proche de lui l'énervait également. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec ses nouveaux sentiments. Maintenant qu'il était amoureux de Dean, il ne pourrait plus les ignorer.

\- Dean, écoute moi, annonça Steve d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux sur lui. Castiel détourna les siens, conscient d'être un intrus dans ce moment d'intimité.

\- Je sais que tu as conscience de la gravité de ce qui t'arrive. Et je sais que tu n'es pas un imbécile … tu n'ignores pas que les choses seront différentes pour toi si tu es malade. Il te faudra te montrer plus prudent. Prévenir tes partenaires et ne plus jamais ignorer la nécessité des préservatifs. Mais je peux te garantir qu'il existe des gens malades qui mènent une vie parfaitement normale. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu n'es pas seul et tes amis seront là pour te soutenir.

Castiel avait reçu un discours plus ou moins équivalent quand il était venu pour son test. Steve avait toujours les mots justes pour remonter le moral de ses patients. Et même si Dean allait avoir besoin de plus que de quelques paroles pour aller mieux, c'était un bon début. Bien sûr, Castiel aurait aimé être celui qui lui disait toutes ces choses. Celui qui lui tenait la main. Mais il allait devoir se contenter d'être celui que Dean avait appelé quand il allait mal. C'était la preuve qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Même si ce n'était que de l'amitié.

\- Le fait que Castiel soit là est la preuve que tu auras tout le soutien dont tu as besoin ensuite.

\- Génial … ils seront là pour me regarder agoniser et mourir lentement. Ils seront là pour venir me rendre visite quand je serais cloué sur un lit d'hôpital … puis quand on m'enterrera. Tu as raison … je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne suis pas soulagé de le savoir !

Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme continuer à évoquer ainsi sa mort comme si elle était proche et inéluctable. Il devait garder espoir. Et il devait se montrer fort. S'il était malade, il en aurait besoin pour se battre et pour survivre.

\- Dean, ça suffit, jeta t-il alors en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier ne le regarda pas mais Castiel vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Steve ne lui avait pas lâché la main et le jeune étudiant lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Je sais que tu as peur et je te comprends parce que je suis mort de trouille moi aussi … si tu ne l'étais pas, je trouverais ça bizarre. Ceci étant dit, je refuse de te laisser parler comme ça. Je refuse de te voir envisager la mort avec autant de nonchalance.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Dean l'interrompre et continuer à se morfondre comme il semblait déterminé à le faire depuis quelques minutes.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. Je sais que tu ne baisses jamais les bras et que tu te bats toujours pour les autres. Il est temps pour toi d'appliquer la même politique pour ta vie. Il est temps de te montrer un peu égoïste et de faire passer tes intérêts avant ceux des autres. Oui, je sais … c'est probablement contre nature pour toi et sans doute que ça te demandera quelques ajustements mais … tu dois te reprendre en mains. Tu dois … Dean, même si les nouvelles sont mauvaises, il faudra que tu te battes. Et ne crois pas que je te laisserais tomber … ne crois pas que je serais là uniquement pour te voir dépérir. Parce que je ferais en sorte que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu fasses le nécessaire et … si je dois m'installer chez toi pour en être sûr, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Dean mordilla sa lèvre inférieure durant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. Il semblait avoir besoin d'un moment pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux. Il devait garder le contact visuel. Si Dean lui échappait maintenant, ce serait définitif. Il le savait.

\- Castiel a raison Dean. Il a raison sur toute la ligne et tu devrais l'écouter. Parce que tu as bien besoin que quelqu'un te remette un peu les idées en place, intervint alors Steve.

Castiel se sentait soutenu et il se promit de remercier le jeune docteur pour son intervention. Ce dernier relâcha finalement la main de Dean et se remit debout. Il attrapa une seringue, un tube et un garrot sur une tablette métallique non loin de là avant de revenir à côté de Dean. Le jeune homme leva aussitôt la manche de son tee shirt et lui tendit le bras. Castiel en profita pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Son petit monologue l'avait épuisé nerveusement et il savait qu'il allait encore avoir besoin de force. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ses résultats et Dean les siens. S'ils étaient malades, il aviserait ensuite. Une chose à la fois. Castiel était uniquement capable d'avancer au jour le jour pour le moment.

\- Ok, tes résultats devraient être là d'ici quatre jours. Je t'appellerais moi même dès que je saurais.

Castiel n'avait plus qu'un jour à attendre pour les siens. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir. Il savait que c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir anticiper les conséquences et s'adapter ensuite. Mais il préférait ne pas savoir que d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. S'occuper de Dean lui avait de surcroît offert un répit. Il était concentré sur les problèmes de son ami et pensait bien moins aux siens. Mais ils finiraient par revenir. Castiel ne pourrait pas les fuir éternellement.

Steve nota le nom de Dean sur le tube qui contenait son sang avant de remplir un papier et de tout reposer soigneusement sur la tablette métallique. Le jeune homme se massa une seconde le creux du coude avant de remettre sa manche en place. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et l'observa longuement en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je vais devoir me battre, déclara t-il finalement.

Castiel fut surpris par ce qu'il entendait mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il semblait avoir enfin analysé et digéré ce que le jeune étudiant lui avait dit. Et il était évident que cela avait provoqué un déclic chez lui.

\- Je dois me battre. Il est … je ne veux pas mourir, assura Dean ensuite.

Castiel sentit un sourire étirer sensiblement ses lèvres. Il préférait nettement voir son ami dans cet état. Il semblait déterminé et même s'il était encore terriblement tendu, son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Steve souriait également en reprenant place derrière son bureau. Mais Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. L'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il voyait enfin se réveiller après de longues journées de stupeur et de quasi catatonie.

\- Je … je pensais que … j'ai longtemps pensé que la mort n'était pas quelque chose que je redoutais. Je veux dire … je sais que je prends des risques quotidiennement. Quand j'organise ces manifestations, je me mets volontairement en première ligne. Et je me suis dit … si je dois mourir alors parfait, je mourrais. Mieux vaut moi qu'un autre et … maintenant que je suis confronté à tout ça, je me rends compte que je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre et je veux … je ne veux pas vous abandonner. C'est … c'est une drôle de révélation non ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de prendre enfin la main de Dean dans la sienne. Presque aussitôt, les doigts du jeune hommes serrèrent les siens et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ces gestes n'étaient probablement pas une bonne chose maintenant qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer avant tout sur Dean pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Ensuite seulement, il commencerait à penser à lui.

\- Il est normal d'avoir envie de vivre Dean et il est normal de se montrer un peu égoïste de temps en temps … surtout quand on affronte une épreuve comme celle que tu affrontes en ce moment.

\- Mais toi tu … tu vis la même chose et tu es tout de même là. Tu … je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu … je …

Castiel avait la sensation que la conversation tournait en rond. Ils avaient déjà évoqué ce point dans la voiture et il était totalement contreproductif d'en parler à nouveau. Castiel soupira longuement puis prit la parole pour mettre une nouvelle fois les choses au clair.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On ne compte pas les points et on ne tient pas de liste. Je suis ton ami et je suis là pour toi. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête et Castiel sut qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots. Steve se racla alors la gorge pour signifier qu'il était toujours là et le jeune étudiant fut surpris. Il avait oublié sa présence. Il posa les yeux sur le docteur.

\- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, j'ai encore quelques recommandations à faire à Dean, si vous le permettez.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire alors que son ami retirait sa main de la sienne pour se tourner complètement vers Steve. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune étudiant ressentit de la jalousie à l'idée que le docteur pouvait accaparer ainsi l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il la ravala sans rien dire. Il savait que Steve ne cherchait pas à l'ennuyer en faisant cela. Il faisait uniquement son métier.

\- Dean, je ne peux que tu conseiller d'appeler tous les hommes avec qui tu as eu des relations sexuelles depuis Matt. Ils doivent se faire dépister le plus rapidement possible. Je te conseille également de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec qui que ce soit avant d'avoir tes résultats. Et … si toutefois, tu le faisais, je te demande d'utiliser un préservatif à chaque fois … même pour le sexe oral.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues rougir. C'était idiot bien sûr. Il était adulte et n'était plus vierge. Mais l'idée que Dean puisse s'adonner à ce que Steve appelait le « sexe oral » lui rappelait clairement ce qu'il avait vécu la première fois qu'il avait couché avec le jeune homme. Dean avait pris le temps de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche pour le détendre un minimum. Ca avait été quelque chose d'exceptionnellement intense. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille un jour. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand on prenait le sexe d'un homme dans sa bouche. Il doutait d'avoir l'occasion de connaître cette expérience avec Dean. Mais l'idée suffisait à l'exciter sensiblement.

Il chassa l'image de sa tête du mieux possible avant de poser ses yeux sur Steve. Il continuait de parler à Dean mais Castiel n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il avait déjà entendu toutes ces choses lors de sa propre visite.

\- Merci pour tout Steve. Merci de … d'être là pour moi, lança alors Dean, sa voix tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Steve agita sa main pour assurer que ce n'était rien avant de se lever de sa chaise. Dean en fit de même et contourna le bureau pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux, incapable de ne pas être affecté par ce qui était un simple témoignage de reconnaissance et d'amitié. C'était idiot. Mais Castiel supposait qu'il avait le droit de se montrer idiot maintenant qu'il était amoureux.

\- Prends bien soin de toi Dean … et laisse Castiel t'épauler un peu d'accord ? Déclara Steve en relâchant le jeune homme.

\- Je te le promets, assura Dean sans hésiter.

Il adressa un petit sourire à son ami avant de rejoindre Castiel de l'autre côté du bureau. Ils prirent ensemble la direction de la sortie en silence. Ils remontèrent un couloir puis traversèrent les urgences. Castiel sentit le regard de l'infirmière au comptoir dans son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Quand il sentit la main de Dean saisir la sienne, il posa les yeux sur lui.

\- La tête haute Cas … ce sont eux qui se trompent, affirma t-il.

Il était à nouveau le Dean que Castiel avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était le Dean qui se battait pour la cause en laquelle il croyait et qui ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par qui que ce soit. Il était enfin le Dean dont Castiel était tombé amoureux. Celui qui était fascinant et admirable. Ce Dean était capable de vaincre tous les obstacles. Et Castiel était bouleversé de le voir faire surface à nouveau. Il se sentit alors pousser des ailes et releva la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Bien sûr, il avait toujours du mal à accepter les regards qui le suivaient et le dégoût à peine masqué de ceux qui les voyaient se tenir par la main. Dean avait raison. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble et d'être gays. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Castiel n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par leur intolérance. Pas quand il avait des choses nettement plus graves à affronter.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu as le droit d'être qui tu es … que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi. Ils nous détestent parce qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas. Parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qui est différent. Et cela ne changera probablement jamais. Mais on ne doit pas les laisser nous atteindre. On ne doit pas les laisser gagner.

Castiel hocha la tête sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Il partageait l'avis de son ami. Mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment expérimenté pour réussir à se ficher de tout comme Dean le faisait. Il continua donc d'avancer sans regarder autour de lui. Quand ils furent proches de la voiture, son ami se stoppa net et se tourna pour lui faire face. Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Autour d'eux, des gens les dévisageaient avec méchanceté.

\- On va leur donner une raison de nous fixer, assura Dean.

Puis sans plus d'explications, il lâcha la main de Castiel pour lui saisir le visage. Il se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune étudiant. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier fut incapable de réagir. Il entendit quelqu'un protester non loin de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier réellement pour le moment. Pas quand Dean était en train de l'embrasser. Et surtout pas quand le jeune homme introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir chercher la sienne. Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps mais il suffit à rappeler à Castiel combien il était amoureux de son ami. Combien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était fort et intense. Et combien c'était sans nul doute la pire idée au monde.

Quand Dean s'écarta de lui, il rouvrit les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés – et regarda son ami lever le majeur en l'air et tourner sur lui même pour adresser ce geste à tous ceux qui les dévisageaient. Son attitude attira de nouveaux commentaires désagréables et quelques insultes. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean à cet instant. Pour cette flamme qui brûlait à nouveau dans ses yeux et le rendait absolument magnifique. Pour la force qui irradiait de lui quand il endossait ce rôle. Ce Dean n'était pas malade. Il n'était pas vulnérable. Ce Dean là était un héros. Et Castiel ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier ce qu'il lui avait subir. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais effacer de sa mémoire le risque qu'il lui avait fait courir. Mais il ne pourrait pas non plus oublier le bien qu'il avait fait autour de lui et qu'il continuerait de faire jusqu'à la fin. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas dans un avenir trop proche.


	22. Répétition

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 22ème chapitre. Et nous assistons à la confrontation tant attendue entre Castiel et ses parents. Il était temps qu'ils sachent non ?**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Shut up de Simple Plan**

 **Chapitre 22 : Répétition**

 _« Où peut on être mieux qu'au sein d'une famille ? Partout ailleurs ! »_

 _Hervé Bazin_

Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter sa famille éternellement. Il avait choisi de ne plus prendre contact avec eux depuis qu'il avait accepté son homosexualité et avait déduit de leur propre silence qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus lui parler. Mais avec le mariage d'Hannah qui approchait à grands pas, il était inévitable pour eux de se revoir.

Castiel aurait pu expliquer à sa sœur qu'il ne souhaitait se retrouver confronté à eux qu'au moment de la cérémonie mais il savait que cela ferait de la peine à Hannah. Elle lui avait demandé d'être sont témoin et il ne pouvait pas manquer le moindre des évènements concernant le mariage. Cela supposait qu'il soit là pour la répétition du dîner qui serait donné quelques jours plus tard pour célébrer les fiançailles et préparer le mariage.

Il avait rencontré Balthazar la veille et avait été ravi de voir à quel point le jeune homme était follement amoureux de sa sœur. Il était drôle et intelligent. Visiblement brillant et riche à millions. Castiel le trouvait également très séduisant. Et le fait qu'il soit enfin tolérant et ouvert d'esprit en faisait le « beau frère » idéal. Castiel savait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Et qu'ils pourraient devenir amis très facilement. Balthazar lui avait parlé de son cousin Gabriel qui avait avoué son homosexualité quelques années plus tôt. Ils avaient parlé de la façon dont il avait été accepté par leur famille, soutenu dans ses choix et encouragé à vivre sa vie. Castiel avait hâte de le rencontrer lui aussi. Il espérait pouvoir discuter avec lui de sa propre situation et prendre des conseils concernant ce qu'il vivait tous les jours. Il avait même envie d'évoquer le cas de Dean et les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour lui ces derniers temps.

Mais avant cela, il devait survivre au dîner de répétition. Gabriel ne serait pas là mais la famille de Balthazar avait confirmé sa présence. Et la simple idée qu'il se retrouvent dans la même pièce que celle ultra religieuse et intolérante du jeune étudiant ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de s'y rendre. Il y aurait des disputes et probablement des cris. C'était un désastre annoncé. Castiel et Hannah le savaient. Balthazar, quant à lui, leur avait assuré qu'il ferait un topo à ses parents. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Castiel n'était définitivement pas ravi de revoir ses parents. D'autant plus que cela arrivait au pire des moments. Hannah lui avait proposé de repousser le dîner mais le jeune étudiant refusait que ses problèmes empêchent sa sœur de vivre pleinement son mariage. Bien sûr, il doutait de pouvoir se mettre réellement dans l'ambiance. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu d'appel de Steve et il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait ou non contracté le SIDA. Il alternait entre les moments d'espoir et les moment où il était convaincu d'être malade. Il était fatigué et stressé. Ses sentiments pour Dean rendaient les choses plus difficiles encore. Il pensait constamment à lui et s'inquiétait presque autant des résultats du jeune homme que des siens. Ils avaient parlé une fois au téléphone depuis leur visite à l'hôpital. Dean lui avait semblé distant et gêné. Castiel avait mis cela sur le compte du stress et avait choisi de ne pas s'en vexer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se terminer entre eux. Il avait l'impression que rien ne serait jamais possible. Ils ne seraient pas un de ses couples parfaits que tout le monde enviait en permanence. Ils pourraient être amis si toutefois les choses continuaient à avancer dans le bon sens. Ils pourraient être proches. Mais ils ne seraient jamais plus. Castiel savait que c'était préférable. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et Dean menait une vie dans laquelle le jeune étudiant n'envisageait clairement pas de s'intégrer. Il ne le voyait pas opter pour la stabilité de si tôt. Il se montrerait probablement plus prudent dans l'avenir – surtout s'il était malade – mais il n'accepterait pas de tomber amoureux à nouveau.

Castiel devait tirer un trait sur cette possibilité. Il devait arrêter de penser constamment au jeune homme. Il devait s'ouvrir à d'autres opportunités. Envisager d'autres routes dans lesquelles Dean ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Dans ces circonstances et avec la menace qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques jours, Castiel était à court de patience et de courage. Il savait qu'une soirée avec ses parents serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Il avait promis à Hannah de ne pas révéler son secret avant son mariage. Il n'avait en revanche pas jurer de ne pas leur dire à quel point il les détestait. A quel point il avait honte d'être leur fils.

La soirée se déroulait dans un restaurant chic du centre ville, proche de Times Square. La famille de Balthazar avait réservé l'endroit pour la nuit et les parents de Castiel avaient été impressionné une nouvelle fois par leur puissance financière.

Ils fantasmaient déjà sur tout ce que cela pourrait leur apporter socialement parlant. S'associer avec une famille aussi importante leur permettrait d'intégrer de nouveaux cercles. Ils changeraient inévitablement de dimension. Castiel était dégoûté de voir à quel point ils se fichaient du bonheur de leur fille. Si Balthazar avait été pauvre, ils n'auraient même pas daigné se rendre à leur mariage. Si Balthazar avait été un abruti – ce qu'il n'était heureusement pas – ils auraient encouragé Hannah à l'épouser quand même. Juste pour avoir son nom de famille. Et juste pour les aider à réaliser leur rêve. Celui de leur fille ne comptait pas. Il n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux.

Et Castiel doutait de pouvoir le garder pour lui. Si toutefois ses parents daignaient lui adresser la parole, il ne se retiendrait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait le soutien de la famille de Balthazar. Et il prendrait leur parti sans hésiter. C'était des gens biens.

Castiel savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais apprécier ses parents. Naomi et Michael Novak seraient montrés du doigt au sein de cette famille totalement ouverte d'esprit. Ils ne seraient jamais acceptés et jamais intégrés. Eux l'ignoraient bien sûr. Castiel avait presque hâte de voir comment les choses allaient se passer.

Il arriva au restaurant avant tout le monde pour être sûr que tout se passait bien et avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité avec sa sœur avant l'arrivée de leurs parents.

Hannah était occupée à régler les détails avec le traiteur. Balthazar quant à lui était au téléphone avec les membres de sa famille perdus en plein New York. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. La salle était absolument magnifique. La décoration était sobre et classe. Il n'y avait pas une seule faute de goût. Tout portait l'empreinte des choix sûrs d'Hannah. De toute évidence, Balthazar n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Castiel observa chacune des tables dispersées dans la salle et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'il était installé à la table de ses parents. Il savait qu'Hannah n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Les parents et témoins étaient assis autour des futurs mariés. C'était la tradition. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Et la perspective ne le réjouissait absolument pas.

Il détourna les yeux des noms inscrits sur le plan de table et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur. Elle portait une robe d'un rose pâle qui soulignait le teint de porcelaine de sa peau. Elle s'était maquillé très légèrement pour garder ce naturel qui faisait son charme. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon sur sa tête. Elle était à couper le souffle. Castiel était incroyablement fier d'elle.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Balthazar parlait toujours au téléphone. Il faisait de grands gestes de sa main libre et semblait stressé. Il portait un costume noir élégant et qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Ses cheveux blonds avaient cet aspect faussement décoiffé qui demandait probablement des heures de préparation. Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa propre tenue. Il espérait sincèrement ne décevoir personne.

\- Oh hé Cas !

Le jeune étudiant leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir que Balthazar avait raccroché et se précipitait à présent dans sa direction.

\- Balthazar, le salua t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune anglais le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de reculer et de lui adresser un large sourire. De toute évidence, sa famille était nettement plus habituée aux démonstrations d'affection que celle du jeune étudiant. Castiel avait été surpris la première fois que Balthazar l'avait pris dans ses bras. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Il aimait l'idée que son futur beau frère soit content de le voir. Il avait la sensation d'être intégré dans sa famille alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore légalement liés.

\- Je suis le premier à ce que je vois, constata finalement Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

La salle était vide pour le moment. Il n'y avait qu'Hannah et le traiteur à quelques mètres d'eux. Castiel était convaincu qu'il était préférable de ne pas les interrompre pour signaler sa présence. Hannah semblait très en colère et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en mêler.

\- Le premier oui. Mes parents ont eu la brillante idée de partir à l'aventure en plein New York et ils ont réussi à se perdre. Bien sûr, mon père refuse de le reconnaître et d'appeler un taxi à la rescousse. J'ai du envoyé un ami les chercher sans même réellement savoir où ils se trouvaient. On aura de la chance s'ils arrivent ici avant le dessert.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la situation et totalement à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Il était difficile de ne pas l'être. Balthazar était avenant et sympathique. Castiel l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

\- Je devrais probablement te dire que je suis désolé pour toi mais … si cela peut leur éviter de parler plus de quelques secondes avec mes parents … je persiste à penser que ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose.

Balthazar haussa les épaules avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Hannah ne lui avait rien caché de ses parents. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'eux. Et bien sûr, il avait été choqué d'apprendre à quel point ils pouvaient être intolérants. Il l'avait gardé pour lui et s'était comporté en parfait gentleman lors de leur seule et unique rencontre. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas pris ses jambes à son cou en les entendant parler de Jesus et des pécheurs qui prenaient tout droit le chemin de l'Enfer prouvait à quel point il était fou amoureux d'Hannah.

\- Tes parents sont ce qu'ils sont Cas. Heureusement pour moi, ils ont une fille extraordinaire. Je me fiche d'avoir à composer avec eux du moment que j'ai la chance de vivre avec Hannah.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il devinait la force des sentiments de Balthazar dans la façon dont il parlait de sa future femme. Et il devait admettre qu'il enviait sa sœur. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui aurait la même flamme dans les yeux en parlant de lui avec d'autres. Ce ne serait pas Dean. Mais il aimait à croire que cela pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils pensent que tu dois te sentir coupable de la catastrophe que sera inévitablement une discussion prolongée avec mes parents. Je sais qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'entendre. Ils ne pourront jamais être amis. Mes parents vouent une haine farouche envers les gens comme eux. Mais tu n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux rien et Hannah n'est pas responsable non plus. Profitons juste de la soirée tant que tout est calme et qu'il n'y a pas de cris et de coups échangés.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher ses parents de tout gâcher. Ils finiraient pas dire quelque chose d'ignoble qui pousseraient les parents de Balthazar à leur donner leur propre point de vue. La soirée finirait en drame et Hannah serait déçue. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il avait honte d'être lié à ces gens. De partager leur ADN. D'être leur fils.

\- OK, je vais voir si Hannah s'en sort et je reviens vers toi … Whisky ?

Castiel n'aimait pas particulièrement boire mais il avait la nette impression qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à cette soirée sans être au moins légèrement ivre. Il accepta donc la proposition de Balthazar avant de le regarder s'éloigner en direction de sa fiancée. Elle était toujours en pleine discussion avec le traiteur et les choses ne semblaient pas s'être arrangées entre temps.

\- Castiel.

Le jeune étudiant sursauta en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien l'appeler dans son dos. Il pensait avoir encore quelques minutes de répit. Il espérait avoir bu un verre – ou dix – avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec ses parents. Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas être seul à leur arrivée. Mais la vie et le destin semblaient déterminés à s'acharner sur lui et il devait l'accepter.

Il déglutit avec peine et se tourna pour faire face à sa mère qui venait tout juste de l'appeler. Elle était accompagnée de son père et semblait presque surprise de le voir là. Castiel avait envie de prendre la fuite. Il se demandait comment ses parents réagiraient si toutefois, il faisait volte face et partait en courant dans l'autre direction. Il était presque sûr qu'ils ne seraient même pas surpris. Castiel savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune estime pour lui. Et aucun amour également.

\- Naomi, Michael, lança t-il en se redressant sensiblement.

Il ne les avait plus appelés « Papa » et « Maman » depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis qu'ils avaient confié son éducation à une nourrice qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui et qu'il avait envie d'avoir pour mère. Il avait alors compris que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais comportés comme tel. Et il avait accepté qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que ses géniteurs. Ni Naomi ni Michael ne l'avaient repris à l'époque. Il n'avait pourtant que huit ans et aurait probablement pu être convaincu facilement de ne pas recommencer.

\- J'avoue que je suis surpris de te voir là. Je croyais que tu faisais de ton mieux pour éviter soigneusement toutes les réunions de famille depuis ton départ de la maison, l'accusa sa mère en le dévisageant.

Castiel savait qu'il aurait ensuite droit à une réflexion sur sa tenue ou sur sa coiffure. Rien n'était jamais suffisant pour ses parents. Pas même le fait qu'il réussisse dans ses études et qu'il puisse un jour devenir médecin. S'ils avaient su tout ce qu'il leur cachait, ils en feraient probablement une crise. Il avait presque envie de lâcher le morceau. De leur dire qu'il avait couché avec un homme et qu'il avait adoré ça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses comptes avec eux. Pas alors qu'Hannah lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas une réunion de famille Naomi mais une soirée en l'honneur d'Hannah. Et il s'avère que j'aime ma sœur plus que tout au monde.

Il ajusta sa veste pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise – et étrangler sa mère était une bêtise – avant de choisir d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- Et j'aime également beaucoup son fiancé. Ne vous trompez pas. Je suis là pour eux … pas pour vous.

Il n'avait jamais réellement tenu tête à ses parents. Il avait toujours choisi de se taire pour éviter un conflit pourtant inévitable. Ses parents savaient qu'il ne partageait pas leur opinion. Ils savaient également qu'il était différent de leurs autres enfants. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et ils ne s'aimaient définitivement pas comme ils auraient du. Mais ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas le dire. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas faire dans leur famille. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs sentiments. Ne mettaient pas en avant ce qui n'allait pas. Ils ignoraient le problème et s'évitaient pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Cela les avait conduit à ne plus se voir du tout. Castiel avait accepté qu'il n'avait qu'Hannah pour seule famille. Il avait tiré un trait sur tous les autres.

Mais à présent qu'il était face à ses parents et qu'il voyait la déception claire sur leur visage, il avait envie de leur dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il était enfant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et tant pis si Hannah était en colère. Mieux valait tout régler à la répétition qu'au mariage. Il savait que sa sœur prendrait son partie quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas content de nous voir. J'espérais que cette séparation aurait arrangé les choses entre nous mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne vais pas insister et aller voir ailleurs si je suis mieux accueillie, expliqua calmement Naomi en détournant les yeux de son fils.

Castiel doutait qu'elle soit mieux acceptée par le reste des personnes présentes. La famille de Balthazar devait déjà les détester. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une haute opinion d'eux et Hannah les avait invités par obligation. Les seules personnes qui seraient contentes de les voir étaient leurs autres enfants. Et la plupart ne serait pas présent ce soir. Ils devaient probablement penser que l'évènement n'était pas digne d'eux.

\- Je doute que quiconque soit heureux de vous voir … l'un comme l'autre mais … je ne peux que vous inviter à vérifier par vous même, les encouragea Castiel en souriant.

Il agissait de façon un peu puérile en provoquant ainsi ses parents. Il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Mais il avait envie de les blesser. Envie de leur faire comprendre qu'ils l'avaient perdu en agissant de la sorte. Il doutait que cela leur fasse réellement de la peine mais il en avait besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là Castiel ? Demanda finalement Michael en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Oh le jeune étudiant en avait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. Il pouvait commencer par expliquer à ses parents que toutes les personnes présentes acceptaient l'homosexualité pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être acceptés par eux. Ou leur dire que l'idée qu'ils rejetteraient leur fils s'ils savaient tout de lui leur donnerait envie de vomir. Mais il choisit de ne pas se montrer totalement honnête. Après tout, il avait fait une promesse à Hannah.

\- Ce que je sous entends c'est que la totalité … et j'entends bien la totalité … des personnes que Balthazar a invitées sont tous plus ouverts d'esprit que vous. Qu'ils sont tolérants et qu'ils acceptent les gens comme ils sont … quel que soit leur choix de vie. Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez toujours engager la conversation avec eux quand ils seront là pour le vérifier. Je vous demande juste de ne pas gâcher la soirée de votre fille … si toutefois vous en avez quelque chose à faire d'elle … ce dont je doute.

Naomi ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Michael, quant à lui, semblait réellement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel n'était pas sûr que ce soit la nature de ses propos qui les mettaient dans cet état ou le simple fait qu'il ose les prononcer. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Castiel, comment oses tu parler à tes parents de la sorte ? Demanda finalement son père en serrant les poings.

Le jeune étudiant ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant cela. Michael semblait sincèrement choqué. Et ce qu'il disait était réellement risible. Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion de se montrer plus clair encore avec eux.

\- Quels parents ? De qui parles tu Michael ? Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Vous ne l'avez probablement jamais été. Alors inutile de jouer cette carte simplement parce que vous n'appréciez pas ce que vous entendez !

Castiel savait qu'il se lâchait uniquement en raison de ce qu'il vivait actuellement. De tout ce qu'il avait appris de lui même et de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais osé le faire autrement. Mais puisqu'il savait qu'il perdrait ses parents d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne voyait aucune raison de se retenir. Il ne dirait pas tout mais il se montrerait suffisamment clair pour ne plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Naomi et Michael. Il en avait assez de jouer le jeu. Il fallait que cela cesse maintenant. Et il le devait en partie à Dean. Son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien à ses parents. Que c'était eux qui étaient en tort. Le soutien d'Hannah n'avait fait que le lui confirmer. Il serait bien mieux sans eux dans sa vie. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement été là.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis Castiel ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point, constata Naomi en secouant la tête. Nous t'avons donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour réussir dans la vie … une éducation, l'argent pour un appartement non loin de la faculté et des valeurs. Et tu te permets maintenant de nous cracher dessus comme si c'était nous qui avions commis une faute.

Castiel secoua la tête à son tour, effaré par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait toujours su que ses parents se voilaient la face. Qu'ils pensaient réellement avoir élevé leurs enfants correctement. Mais ils étaient surpris de les entendre défendre leur position avec autant de véhémence. Pouvaient ils réellement ignorer tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Toutes les fois où ils n'étaient pas là pour l'écouter ? La haine qu'ils avaient cherchée à instiller en lui et comment ils avaient fini par lui faire penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être qui il était ?

\- L'argent ne suffit pas à faire le bonheur … ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de vous … ce n'est pas ce qu'un enfant attend de ses parents. Ce que je voulais, c'était votre amour. Et ça, vous ne me l'avez jamais donné. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

\- Oh tu le sais très bien, le coupa Michael en le dévisageant.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Il avait la sensation que son père cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que son fils était différent. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux. Mais parce qu'il était gay. Et cela l'effrayait plus que tout le reste. Il n'était pas prêt à se montrer honnête avec eux. Il pensait sincèrement avoir été suffisamment discret jusque là. De toute évidence, Michael avait réussi à voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Non, désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée … j'ai toujours fait ce que vous vouliez de moi. J'ai fréquenté les bonnes écoles et travaillé pour avoir les meilleures notes. Je n'ai rien demandé et rien fait pour vous faire honte. J'ai été le fils parfait et …

\- Ca suffit Castiel, l'interrompit Naomi.

Le jeune étudiant aurait peut être du choisir ce moment pour prendre la fuite. Il aurait du éviter la confrontation maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais c'était trop tard. Il en avait trop entendu. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que ses parents lui avaient dit.

\- Non, ça ne suffit pas ! J'en ai assez de me taire ! Dites moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur puisque vous semblez en avoir tellement envie ! Qu'on en finisse maintenant !

Naomi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que Michael soupirait longuement. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent avec Castiel. Parce que tout ce que le jeune étudiant disait l'agaçait profondément. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour son fils. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait jamais. Castiel s'en était toujours douté mais le constater ainsi était tout de même douloureux.

\- Tu es une honte pour cette famille depuis le jour de ta naissance Castiel. Tu n'as jamais été comme tes frères … tu n'as jamais été comme nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que nous t'avons élevé comme eux depuis le début mais … je suppose qu'il faut toujours une brebis galeuse. C'est notre fardeau et nous l'avons accepté car nous savons que le Seigneur nous impose à tous des épreuves pour tester notre foi. Mais ne pense pas une seconde que nous sommes dupes sur ce que tu es …

Castiel écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ce que son père disait était effrayant. Il savait que bien des gens qui l'entendraient parler ainsi approuveraient sans doute ses propos. La société les encourageaient à penser de la sorte. Mais il existait des personnes pour s'opposer à eux. Des personnes qui acceptaient les gens comme ils étaient. La famille de Balthazar en faisait parti. Dean, Charlie, Garth, Sam et Jess également. Hannah.

\- Si vous le savez alors dites le … dites moi exactement ce que je suis, exigea t-il.

Il avait envie de pousser ses parents à prononcer le mot qui leur faisait tellement peur. Celui qu'ils redoutaient. Peu importait qu'il ait promis de ne pas révéler son secret avant le mariage. Si ce n'était pas lui qui prononçait le mot, alors il ne pourrait pas être tenu comme responsable.

\- Tu veux nous entendre le dire ? Parfait Castiel. Nous savons tout de ta déviance. Et tu sais parfaitement ce que nous en pensons. Mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en discuter. Personne ici n'a besoin de savoir quel genre de dégénéré tu es, jeta Naomi en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle avait probablement peur qu'on les entende. Qu'on puisse penser qu'ils acceptaient le fait d'avoir un fils gay. Ils étaient tellement loin de savoir la vérité. Ici, ils étaient les seuls à le juger. La famille de Balthazar se fichait totalement de son homosexualité. Hannah le soutenait quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Rassure toi Naomi, personne ici n'en a quoi que ce soit à faire du dégénéré que je suis … principalement parce qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit et tolérants. Ils m'acceptent et me comprennent. Et … s'ils vous entendaient parler, ils seraient probablement dégoûtés. Rassurez vous, Balthazar les a prévenus du genre de personnes que vous étiez. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Mais si j'étais vous, je me retiendrais de tenir de tels propos devant eux … si vous voulez que cette soirée se passe bien, taisez vous.

\- Bien tenté Castiel mais je doute qu'une famille aussi influente que celle de Balthazar puisse penser que tu es quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un pêcheur destiné à brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer, assura Michael.

Ils étaient tellement aveuglés par leur haine qu'ils refusaient de voir que tout le monde n'était pas comme eux. Ils évoluaient dans un cercle de gens qui pensaient la même chose. Qui partageaient les mêmes croyances et les mêmes convictions. Et ils fermaient les yeux sur tous les autres. La rencontre avec la famille de Balthazar serait un cruel retour à la réalité. Mais ils l'avaient mérité.

\- C'est justement là que tu trompes. Cette famille influente comme tu le dis a parfaitement accepté que l'un de ses membres ait choisi d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe … parce que c'est de ça qu'on parle n'est ce pas ? Du fait que je n'épouserais jamais une fille bien sous tout rapport et dont vous pourrez parler avec tous les abrutis que vous qualifiez d'amis ?

Son aveu choqua visiblement considérablement ses parents. La situation leur échappait et ils commençaient à paniquer. Castiel ne les avait jamais vus dans cet état. Il était toutefois ravi d'avoir eu cet effet sur eux.

\- Vous détestez l'idée que l'un de vos fils puisse aimer les hommes … qu'il puisse avoir envie de coucher avec des hommes … qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs. Et pas pour vous énerver … pas pour vous faire de la peine et pas par pure provocation. Je le fais parce que c'est ce que je suis … qui je suis. Et j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent … j'ai des gens qui me comprennent. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Cette fois, c'était dit. Castiel n'avait pas prononcer le mot « gay » mais il avait clairement avoué aimer les hommes. Et avoir déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Il ne se cachait plus.

Il avait souvent imaginé comment cela se déroulerait. Il avait penser le faire quand il serait seul avec ses parents. Dans cette grande maison où le jeune étudiant ne s'était jamais senti chez lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé le faire dans un restaurant le jour de la répétition du mariage de sa sœur. Il avait même promis de ne pas le faire. Mais c'était finalement le moment idéal. Il avait tellement de choses à gérer qu'il ressentait le besoin d'évacuer au moins un de ses nombreux problèmes. De mettre un point définitif à cette histoire pour entamer le prochain chapitre de sa vie.

\- Et puisque vous semblez avoir besoin que je me montre totalement honnête avec vous, je suppose qu'il est nécessaire que je vous précise qu'il est fort probable que je sois malade. Oh, je sais ce que vous allez en penser. Que Dieu me punit parce que je ne suis pas Ses ordres. Et à vrai dire, je m'en contrefiche.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai couché avec un homme sans me protéger. Je l'ai pénétré sans préservatif et j'y ai pris de plaisir. Bien sûr, je regrette d'avoir pris ce risque mais je ne regrette pas une seconde de l'avoir rencontré … parce que je l'aime. Voilà … c'est dit … je suis amoureux d'un garçon prénommé Dean. Et s'il me donne la moindre chance, je la saisirais sans hésiter.

Castiel était à bout de souffle à présent. Il avait le cœur qui battait dans ses tempes et il avait envie de vomir. Mais c'était le moment le plus incroyable de sa vie. La première fois qu'il tenait tête à ses parents. Qu'il se montrait honnête avec eux. Il allait les perdre. Il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

\- Tu as couché avec cet homme ? Demanda Naomi après quelques secondes.

C'était bien sûr la seule chose qu'elle avait retenue de sa longue tirade. Le fait qu'il soit peut être malade n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Castiel savait qu'elle préférait sans doute le savoir mort que menant une vie heureuse avec un autre homme. C'était la dure réalité et si le jeune étudiant l'avait toujours su, ça n'en était pas moins douloureux à entendre.

\- Deux fois oui. Tu veux les détails ou tu te contenteras de ça ?

Michael fit alors un pas en direction de Castiel et sans que le jeune étudiant puisse l'en empêcher le gifla violemment sur la joue. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui. Pendant une seconde, Castiel sentit les larmes abonder dans ses yeux. Il ravala toutefois ses sanglots. Il refusait de laisser ses parents gagner.

\- Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! S'écria son père.

Castiel porta une main à sa joue en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ecoute moi bien Castiel parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. A compter d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus notre fils. Tu n'es plus rien pour nous. Nous ne t'adresserons plus jamais la parole. Tu ne seras plus invité chez nous et tu ne reverras plus tes frères et sœur. Si tu as un soupçon de savoir vivre, tu ne viendras pas au mariage mais puisque nous savons que tu ne le feras pas, alors nous nous contenterons d'ignorer ta présence.

Castiel ne réagit pas aux propos de son père et se contenta de le regarder fixement, la main toujours collée contre sa joue douloureuse.

\- Et ne compte pas sur nous pour t'apporter le moindre soutien si tu es malade. A vrai dire, j'espère même que tu le seras. Ce serait le châtiment parfait pour ce que tu es. Il te faudra trouver un travail si tu veux garder ton appartement et payer tes frais de scolarité. Parce qu'en ce qui nous concerne, tu n'existes plus.

Castiel se fichait totalement de l'argent de ses parents. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Il y avait des dizaines d'étudiants qui le faisaient et il s'estimait suffisamment solide pour mener de front un travail et ses études. Mais le fait que son père dise haut et fort qu'il souhaitait le voir mort fit couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses parents gagnent. Il ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait parti de cette famille … alors crois moi Michael, ça ne change strictement rien pour moi. Tu peux te carrer ton argent là où je pense, ça te ferait sans doute grand bien. Et vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ailleurs … j'espère que vous vous étoufferez avec votre haine.

Sur ces mots, Castiel tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie. Il entendit sa sœur l'appeler mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de s'éloigner de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il refusait de renoncer à cette soirée. Il serait là pour Hannah que ses parents le veuillent ou non. Mais il devait reprendre ses esprits. Et pour cela, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir quelques minutes.

Une fois dehors, le jeune étudiant appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours su que ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais. Mais c'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il aurait du être soulagé de leur avoir tout dit. C'était probablement trop tôt pour ça.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune étudiant sursauta en entendant la voix de Balthazar. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Hannah qui vienne le trouver. Probablement pour lui reprocher d'avoir manqué à sa promesse. Mais elle avait envoyé son fiancé à la place. Elle était sans doute en train d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec leurs parents. Et Balthazar était celui qui allait lui dire de partir.

\- J'ai eu tort … je sais que j'ai eu tort mais tu aurais du les entendre … ils … je ne pouvais pas me taire. Et si Hannah veut que je parte, alors je le ferais. Je ne lui en voudrais même pas. Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher votre soirée.

Castiel ouvrit ensuite les yeux et regarda Balthazar. Il avait les yeux tristes et le visage fermé. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Et c'était très surprenant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors le jeune étudiant.

Balthazar posa une main sur son épaule et la serra une seconde dans sa paume.

\- Hannah n'est pas en colère contre toi Castiel. Elle est furieuse que ton père ait osé lever la main sur toi et elle est en train de leur dire sa façon de penser. Je ne suis pas là pour te dire de partir mais parce qu'il me semblait que tu allais avoir besoin de soutien.

Castiel était totalement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait qu'Hannah le soutenait mais il avait vraiment cru qu'elle serait furieuse contre lui. Après tout, il avait failli à sa promesse. Et probablement gâché la soirée avant même qu'elle ne commence.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi et crois moi, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dire à tes parents à quel point ils sont idiots. Mais … je crois qu'Hannah s'en chargera très bien toute seule. Je veux que tu sois là pour notre mariage. Hannah veut que tu sois son témoin. Et si cela implique qu'elle raye vos parents de la liste des invités, elle le fera. Ne doute surtout pas qu'elle choisira ton camp quoi qu'il arrive.

Castiel sentit les larmes redoubler d'intensité sur ses joues et il laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Comment peux tu … comment peux tu être aussi … aussi gentil avec moi … après … après ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda t-il.

Balthazar lui adressa alors un petit sourire.

\- Parce que j'ai eu la chance d'être élevé par des gens extraordinaires. Des gens qui m'ont dit très tôt qu'on devait accepter les autres tels qu'ils étaient. Parce que j'ai vu mon cousin se battre contre des imbéciles comme tes parents avant de réussir à s'affirmer … et parce que personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir comme tu souffres maintenant.

Castiel savait que le fiancé de sa sœur était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était compatissant. A quel point il le comprenait. Il savait à présent comment sa sœur avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était parfait en tout point. Et Castiel avait hâte de rencontrer ses parents. Parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'être des gens biens eux aussi.

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner Castiel. Ce soir, il y aura toute une partie des invités qui seront dans ton camp. Qui se ficheront que tu sois amoureux d'un autre homme. Et si tu as besoin de parler … s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire et que tu ne peux pas confier à ta sœur, alors n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. On ne se connait pas encore très bien mais je peux te jurer que je sais écouter. Et que je veux être ton ami.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de sécher son visage du revers de la main.

\- Je suis amoureux de Dean, lâcha t-il ensuite.

Balthazar ne savait pas qui « Dean » était sauf si Hannah lui en avait parlé. Mais Castiel ressentait le besoin de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et cela le soulageait d'un poids certain.

\- Et est-ce que Dean est amoureux de toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu dois lui dire de venir. Je serais ravi de le rencontrer.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il était totalement inenvisageable d'inviter le jeune homme au mariage de sa sœur. Pas parce qu'il avait honte de lui. Dean était quelqu'un de bien et il aurait été fier de s'afficher à son bras. Mais parce qu'il savait qu'il serait confronté à un refus. Il n'était pas suffisamment solide pour ça.

\- Il n'est pas … il ne veut pas de ça … pas avec moi. Et je suppose que ça fait de moi un idiot non ?

Balthazar secoua la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'épaule de Castiel et continuait de la serrer dans sa main.

\- Non, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un d'amoureux … on est tous passé par là je suppose. J'ai connu mon lot d'échec avant de rencontrer ta sœur. Et je sais combien on peut souffrir quand on aime quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas. Crois moi … tu as sans doute la sensation que tout s'effondre autour de toi mais les choses finiront par s'arranger. Il te faut juste laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Castiel avait envie de croire Balthazar. Il avait envie d'être aussi optimiste que lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que la souffrance qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la nature de ses sentiments pour Dean.

\- Je suis peut être malade, confia t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait toutes ces choses à Balthazar. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il se sentait accepté. Il avait sans doute eu tort de garder toutes ces choses pour lui aussi longtemps. Car à présent que les vannes étaient ouvertes, il n'était plus capable de les refermer.

\- Si c'est le cas alors nous serons là pour toi. D'ici quelques jours, tu feras parti de ma famille Castiel. Et je ne laisse jamais tomber ma famille. Jamais. Peu importe ce que ton médecin t'apprendra. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Et sur celui de ta sœur.

Le fait que Balthazar ne lui demande pas de quelle maladie il pensait souffrir laissait à penser qu'Hannah lui avait tout dit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était normal qu'elle se confie à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils allaient se marier. Ils ne devaient pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla t-il alors.

Balthazar lui relâcha finalement l'épaule pour l'attirer contre lui. Castiel fut surpris par son geste mais se laissa faire sans résister. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. C'était quelque chose que ses parents n'avaient jamais fait. Et cette étreinte lui faisait un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Balthazar.

\- Ne me remercie pas Castiel. C'est normal. Et …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit une seconde pour serrer un peu plus fortement Castiel contre lui avait de reprendre la parole.

\- Viens boire un verre à l'intérieur avec toi. On emmerde tes parents d'accord ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde. Il hocha ensuite la tête et recula pour regarder Balthazar dans les yeux. Le fiancé de sa sœur souriait largement et son sourire était communicatif. Castiel avait définitivement besoin d'un verre. La soirée s'annonçait compliquée pour lui. Mais il ne prendrait pas la fuite. Il ne laisserait pas ses parents gagner. Il n'était pas seul. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de leur tenir tête. De leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort et de ne plus se contenter uniquement de le penser très fort. Castiel était un homme nouveau. Et il allait le leur faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.


	23. Les mêmes erreurs

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 23ème chapitre. Il contient une scène de sexe. Et Jason ... Je sais que certains vont me détester probablement après avoir lu ce chapitre. Mais je tiens ici à les rassurer (attention, ne pas lire la suite si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'infos sur la suite de l'histoire) ... Jason ne fait que passer. Dean et lui ne se remettront pas ensemble. Mais cette scène me semblait nécessaire pour que Dean prenne enfin conscience de certaines choses. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ...**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **A jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Set fire to the rain de Adele**

 **Chapitre 23 : Les mêmes erreurs**

 _« Voilà la grande erreur de toujours : s'imaginer que les êtres pensent ce qu'ils disent »_

 _Jacques Lacan_

Dean savait qu'il commettait une erreur. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'en commettre depuis qu'il avait revu Matt et appris pour son éventuel maladie. Il avait alors perdu la tête et agi sans réfléchir. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Aucune de ses décisions n'était la bonne. Et sur son passage, il entraînait d'autres dans sa chute.

Tout avait commencé quand il avait demandé à Castiel de venir le voir. Quand il lui avait demandé de se faire dépister avant même d'être sûr qu'il était malade. Il avait inquiété son ami inutilement. La décision la plus logique aurait été de se faire confirmer qu'il était malade avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait agi sur le coup de l'émotion et il le regrettait amèrement.

Sa seconde erreur était d'avoir ensuite demandé à Castiel de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Il avait apprécié la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Il s'était senti soutenu. Sans le jeune étudiant, Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait les démarches. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire reposer ses problèmes sur les épaules de Castiel. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de l'aider après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il aurait du contacter Charlie. Ou même Sam. Il méritait bien une petite leçon de morale après tout. Et Castiel aurait pu continuer à mener sa vie pendant encore quelques temps. Car le jeune étudiant avait accepté de l'accompagner sans que Dean comprenne réellement pourquoi. A sa place, il aurait probablement dit « non ». Cela faisait très certainement de Castiel quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. De plus courageux. De plus généreux. Il en avait conscience.

La troisième erreur enfin avait été d'appeler Jason.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il en avait ressenti le besoin alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir là et n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir ses amis ou se rendre chez son frère. Il avait une furieuse envie d'appeler Castiel à la rescousse. Il savait qu'à rester seul, il finirait par commettre une bêtise. Il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il allait finir par vider une bouteille de whisky et par se sentir plus misérable encore. Ou il avalerait à nouveau un tube entier de cachet et n'aurait peut être pas le réflexe de se faire vomir ensuite. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas commettre de nouvelles erreurs.

Mais il refusait également de contacter Castiel. Il savait que le jeune étudiant viendrait dans la seconde. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas lui en demander plus qu'il ne lui en avait déjà demandé. Il refusait de faire peser un nouveau poids sur ses épaules. Castiel était son ami mais il n'avait pas à veiller sur lui constamment. Dean était adulte et il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur sa table basse sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Composa le numéro de Jason avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et demanda à son ex de venir le voir tout en sachant qu'il avait tort. Mais quand il raccrocha, il se sentait un peu mieux. C'était éphémère et il le regretterait amèrement ensuite. Il savait qu'après la venue de son ex, il prendrait conscience que c'était la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Car il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour le repousser. Il était vulnérable et Jason le sentirait aussitôt. S'il lui faisait des avances, Dean cèderait. Et il finirait par avoir le cœur brisé … à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était juré de ne jamais retomber dans les filets de Jason. Mais il ne pouvait pas être seul. Et il n'avait personne d'autre à contacter.

« Et moi Dean ? Moi, je ne compte pas ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. Son petit frère était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout et aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Il savait que Sam en ferait de même. Et c'était justement là tout le problème. Dean ne pouvait pas exiger de son frère qu'il laisse tout en plan pour lui. Qu'il mette de côté ses études et ses projets de carrière. Si Dean était malade, il n'était même pas sûr de lui en parler. Car il savait que Sam abandonnerait tout pour s'occuper de lui. Il le refusait catégoriquement. Il avait fait en sorte que son frère puisse faire les études dont il rêvait et il ne voulait pas le voir tout gâcher.

Jason était sa seule solution. Elle n'était pas idéale. Loin de là. Mais Dean se fichait de l'interrompre dans ce qu'il faisait. Il se fichait de faire reposer un quelconque poids sur ses épaules. Jason lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il avait été à l'origine de beaucoup de ses choix. Il était en partie responsable de ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Et c'était sans doute ce que Dean lui dirait en le voyant. Si toutefois il trouvait la force de lui parler …

Le jeune homme fit un tour dans le salon pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de sortir une bière et de l'ouvrir. Il en but la moitié debout devant sa table basse. Il était nerveux. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Revoir Jason serait difficile pour lui. Il avait besoin de force. Et un peu d'alcool lui ferait un bien fou.

Quand son ex frappa finalement à la porte, Dean n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait pu l'être à un moment. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et de la sueur qui coulait dans sa nuque. Il avait mal au ventre et ses mains tremblaient affreusement.

Il trouva toutefois la force d'aller lui ouvrir. Il ne lui dit rien en le voyant et se contenta de retourner dans le salon en silence. Jason pénétra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place sur le canapé. Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour le regarder.

Il le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Les années passaient mais Jason ne vieillissait pas. Dean avait été immédiatement attiré par lui quand il l'avait vu six ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas uniquement physique. Il avait été ébloui à l'époque par ce qui émanait de son ex. Par cette force de caractère évidente et cette confiance en lui qui se ressentait dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait été captivé par sa voix profonde et par le bleu clair de ses yeux. Il avait été totalement envouté. Et malgré les souffrances que Jason lui avait infligées depuis, ça n'avait pas changé. Le charme opérait toujours.

Dean ne se sentait pas la force de rompre le silence pour le moment. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Jason, sa bière à la main, la table basse entre eux. C'était une sécurité pour le jeune homme. L'assurance qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée idiote de se jeter sur son ex. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit rapidement. Il estimait Jason coupable de son état. Et il savait qu'il pourrait le convaincre facilement de coucher avec lui. Il lui suffirait de ne pas demander de préservatif pour faire courir à Jason les mêmes risques que ceux que lui même courrait. Mais Dean n'était pas un meurtrier. Et exposer volontairement quelqu'un à la maladie revenait à commettre un meurtre. Il ne voulait pas devenir ce genre d'homme. Peu importait le mal que Jason lui avait fait subir. Il ne méritait pas de mourir pour ça. Mais il pouvait entendre ce que Dean avait à lui dire. Etre celui contre qui il passerait sa colère. Il estimait que Jason le méritait.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas du te faire venir, déclara t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence.

Jason s'adossa au canapé et étendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il était visiblement à l'aise. Il ne semblait ni surpris ni gêné par l'appel de Dean.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait exactement ? Demanda Jason en souriant.

Dean soupira longuement. Il vida ensuite sa bouteille de bière avant de la poser à côté de sa télé derrière lui. Jason le regardait toujours, visiblement imperturbable. Que pouvait répondre Dean à cette question ? Qu'il l'avait fait venir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'il avait peur de faire une bêtise s'il restait seul ? Ou qu'il l'estimait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ? C'était un peu tout ça à la fois. Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de choisir de faire un résumé concis de tout ce qui l'avait amené à contacter son ex.

\- J'ai revu un garçon avec qui j'ai couché récemment et il s'avère qu'il … il est malade. Il m'a demandé de me faire dépister et … depuis, je crois que je perds plus ou moins la tête. Je … je fais n'importe quoi. L'autre soir, j'ai avalé un tube entier d'antidouleurs. Et … je me suis fait vomir mais … je ne sais pas trop de quoi je suis capable si toutefois je reste seul. Alors …

\- Alors tu as fait appel à moi ?

Jason semblait particulièrement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Et il ne paraissait pas perturbé par le fait que Dean était peut être malade. Ce qui vexait et blessait considérablement le jeune homme. Mais il n'aurait pas du en être étonné pour autant. Il savait que Jason se fichait totalement de lui. Il l'avait utilisé et l'avait ensuite jeté. Il ne l'aimait pas malgré tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Je comprends mon erreur à présent parce que je … je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais de ta part mais ce n'était certainement pas à cette indifférence flagrante ! Alors … je pense que tu devrais partir.

Jason secoua la tête avant de se lever du canapé. Il contourna la table et attrapa son ex par les bras. Dean se laissa faire malgré lui, incapable comme toujours de faire ce qu'il fallait quand il était avec Jason.

\- D'accord je … je n'ai pas eu la bonne réaction mais c'est le choc parce que … je peux te jurer que … je suis dévasté par ce que j'entends.

Dean aurait pu parier qu'il lui mentait. Jason ne semblait absolument pas bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien au contraire. Il était calme et souriait toujours. Dean baissa les yeux pour échapper à son regard mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce que son ex disait.

\- Dean, écoute, l'idée même que tu puisses être malade me terrifie. Je ne peux pas te perdre et … le fait que tu aies songé … même temporairement à en finir … me fiche une trouille bleue.

Jason posa alors ses mains dans le cou de Dean et le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il se détestait d'être aussi réactif aux moindres gestes de son ex. Cela compliquait considérablement sa tâche. Car à trop rester aussi prêt de Jason, il allait finir par commettre une bêtise qu'il regretterait ensuite amèrement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes … je … je ne veux pas de ta pitié non plus. Tu es … tout est de ta faute ! Et je te déteste pour ça. Tu m'as poussé à être terrifié à l'idée de m'engager avec quelqu'un. Tu m'as conduit à penser qu'il valait mieux multiplier les aventures plutôt que de vivre une relation sérieuse. Et … maintenant je suis probablement malade. Je suis malade à cause de toi et … voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de te voir. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Jason ne relâcha pas son cou malgré les accusations qu'il venait de lui lancer au visage. Et Dean ne chercha pas à le repousser non plus.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Dean ? J'accepte toutes les accusations que tu pourras faire parce que je sais que tu as raison … je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Mais … je suis là pour toi. Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour t'aider dans cette épreuve … si toutefois tu m'en donnes la chance. Et je me fiche que tu sois peut être malade. Ca ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Alors … crie moi dessus … frappe moi et mets moi à la porte si tu le souhaites mais je reviendrais toujours parce que …

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, le coupa Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait qu'il avait tort d'entrer dans le jeu de son ex. Il avait tort d'avaler ainsi tous les mensonges de l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais ils étaient agréables à entendre. Ils lui faisaient du bien. Dean avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et Jason semblait prêt à lui prêter la sienne. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Oui, parce que je t'aime, confirma Jason après quelques secondes.

Dean était un idiot. Il le savait mais alors que son ex déposait un baiser sur son front, il se surprit à entourer sa taille de ses bras. Ses mains se joignirent juste au dessus de ses fesses pour l'attirer contre lui. Jason ne protesta pas. Dean savait qu'il pensait avoir gagné. Et probablement que c'était le cas. Car le corps du jeune homme agissait en auto pilote. Et son cerveau était épuisé par tout ce qui y tournait en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Plus capable de résister.

\- Je t'aime bébé et je vais te le prouver … laisse moi te le prouver, souffla Jason contre son front.

Dean aurait du dire non. Il aurait du répéter à nouveau à son ex qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Mais le jeune homme était peut être malade. Et il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un sans le faire fuir en lui avouant la vérité. Jason semblait l'accepter. Il semblait prêt à assumer ce fardeau avec lui. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

« Et Castiel ? Castiel t'a juré d'être là pour toi » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Dean ne pouvait pas entraîner son ami dans sa chute. Castiel méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et serait capable de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui le retiendrait constamment en arrière. Il devait avancer. Dean n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules concernant Jason.

\- Dean, laisse moi t'aimer, ajouta finalement ce dernier en reculant son visage.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors dans les yeux et finit par hocher la tête. Il était faible et ses amis lui hurleraient probablement dessus en l'apprenant. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir à nouveau avec son ex. Il n'envisagea pas de faire sa vie avec lui. Il avait juste envie de passer un peu de bon temps. D'oublier ses problèmes dans les bras de Jason. Il leur ferait face à nouveau ensuite.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié … ou que je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu m'as fait subir. Je n'aurais probablement plus jamais confiance en toi … j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Je le sais bébé, je le sais.

Dean hocha alors la tête et laissa Jason combler la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié les sensations que les lèvres de son ex éveillaient en lui. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point il aimait embrasser Jason. Et ce baiser réveilla en lui le désir qu'il avait toujours pour son ex. Celui qu'il avait cherché à nier depuis trois ans. Sans jamais parvenir à le chasser. A cet instant précis, il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de lutter. Il ferma donc les yeux et répondit au baiser de son ex. Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue et la caressa du bout de la sienne. Il remonta ses mains dans le dos de Jason et serra le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Il laissa son ex enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était familier et réconfortant. Une mauvaise idée très certainement. Mais peut être aussi exactement ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin à cet instant précis.

Quand Jason mit fin au baiser, il embrassa Dean sur les joues puis sur le bout du nez. Il retira ensuite ses mains de l'arrière de son crâne pour les glisser sous son tee shirt. Il le remonta le long du torse du jeune homme et ce dernier leva les bras pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer. Une nouvelle fois, il savait qu'il avait tort. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était incapable de se retenir.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tout cela m'a manqué, murmura Jason avant de l'embrasser sur le torse.

Dean ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il doutait d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'important à dire. Il était totalement envahi par des sensations qu'il avait voulu oublier. Et son cerveau était définitivement en veille. Il savait que Jason avait de l'emprise sur lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain. Mais puisque c'était comme ça, il était peut être temps pour lui de l'accepter et d'en retirer tout ce qu'il pouvait en retirer. Il allait utiliser Jason et croiser les doigts pour ne pas en ressortir avec le cœur brisé.

\- Tu dois … on ne peut pas prendre de risque, souffla Dean.

Il ne voulait surtout pas faire courir de risques à son ex. Du moins pas sur sa santé. Jason releva la tête pour le regarder une seconde dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas bébé … on se protègera, assura t-il.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau et laissa Jason s'attaquer au bouton de son jean. Il le laissa le défaire puis baisser sa braguette. Il ne résista pas non plus quand son ex lui retira son pantalon. Il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses se termineraient ainsi. En faisant venir Jason, il avait espéré pouvoir lui hurler dessus. Lui dire ses quatre vérités et alléger quelque peu la colère qui le rongeToutefois, il savait à présent que c'était probablement ce qu'il avait espéré. Sans se l'avouer, il avait appelé Jason pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir. Le sexe avait souvent été une solution pour lui. Le problème également. Cette fois, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que cela serait. Mais il refusait de se poser des questions.

\- Laisse toi aller pour le moment, exigea Jason avant de l'embrasser le long des jambes.

Il se redressa ensuite puis saisit Dean par la main pour le conduire jusqu'au canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir sans rien dire avant de lui retirer son boxer sans plus attendre. Dean souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche avant de se rassoir. Jason posa alors ses mains sur ses cuisses et se pencha pour embrasser son ex sur le torse à nouveau. Dean écarta alors les jambes pour le laisser s'installer à genoux entre elles. Jason ne s'était jamais réellement comporté comme ça quand ils étaient ensemble. Il s'assurait toujours que Dean prenne autant de plaisir que lui mais il lui avait souvent assuré qu'il n'aimait pas les préliminaires. Il n'aimait pas avoir le sexe du jeune homme dans la bouche. Mais il aimait que le sien se trouve entre les lèvres de Dean. Ca n'avait jamais posé de problème à Dean. Il adorait avoir le sexe de Jason dans sa bouche. Il était toutefois surpris de voir que son ex semblait avoir changé d'attitude.

Jason continuait de l'embrasser sur le torse et descendait doucement sur son ventre. Il attrapa le sexe de Dean dans sa main et le masturba durant de longues secondes pour s'assurer que son compagnon était suffisamment excité. Il referma sa bouche autour ensuite, arrachant un long gémissement au jeune homme.

Dean ferma les yeux pour apprécier les sensations. Jason semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et le jeune homme refusait de se demander comment il avait pu acquérir autant d'expérience. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer avec qui son ex avait pu coucher depuis leur séparation. Dean préférait de loin vivre dans l'instant présent. Ne pas se poser de questions sur le passé ou le futur.

Jason fit aller et venir sa bouche et sa langue sur l'intégralité du sexe de son ex avant de le relâcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur les cuisses. Quand il les saisit dans les mains pour les écarter un peu plus encore, Dean posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … demanda t-il, d'un ton hésitant.

\- Chut bébé, laisse toi faire, le coupa Jason aussitôt.

Il descendit ensuite ses mains sur les tibias de son ex et l'encouragea à remonter ses jambes contre lui. Il lui fit appuyer les pieds sur le coussin de canapé puis écarter les jambes à nouveau. Dean avait conscience d'être totalement exposé ainsi. Mais Jason savait absolument tout de lui. Il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. L'idée en revanche de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire le déstabilisait totalement. Une nouvelle fois, Jason ne l'avait jamais touché là avec sa langue. Il l'avait évoqué une fois avant de lui dire qu'il détestait cela. Qu'il trouvait que ce n'était pas naturel. Que c'était sale. Dean n'avait pas protesté. Il était totalement inexpérimenté avant Jason. Depuis, bien sûr, il avait appris certaines choses. Et notamment qu'il adorait qu'on le prépare avec la langue.

\- Jason, c'est … tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu cherches à me prouver quelque chose, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine … je n'attend rien de …. oh !

Dean se tut quand la langue de son ex appuya longuement contre le muscle entre ses fesses. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'accepter ce que Jason faisait sans demander d'explications. Pour le moment, son ex semblait déterminé à lui procurer du plaisir. Tout en se fichant totalement du sien. Et il était stupide de se poser des questions. Il fallait apprécier.

Jason continua à faire aller et venir sa langue contre lui, ne cherchant pas à le pénétrer pour le moment. Dean attrapa ses tibias pour les maintenir contre lui et suffisamment écartés pour que Jason ait de la place entre ses jambes. Il poussa un gémissement quand son ex fit pénétrer le bout de sa langue en lui puis un autre quand il ajouta un doigt.

Il avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir avec Jason. Le sexe était génial même s'il se résumait toujours à la même chose. Préparation, pénétration, orgasme. Jason ne faisait jamais rien de plus. Dean avait innové au fils des mois. Il avait fait quelques expériences. Utiliser sa bouche sur la totalité du corps de son ex. Pris le temps de découvrir quels sons ses lèvres pouvaient arracher à Jason. Il avait adoré tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il l'avait utilisé ensuite avec ses autres partenaires. La plupart d'entre eux lui avaient rendu la pareille.

« Et tu es fier d'en savoir autant Dean ? Vraiment ? »

Le Sam qui vivait dans sa tête – et Dean était évidemment conscient que cette phrase aurait du lui faire peur – avait toujours un timing étonnant. Intervenir au moment où Jason avait sa langue et deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Dean l'ignora et se concentra sur les sensations que son ex lui procurait.

Après de longues minutes à faire glisser sa langue contre lui, en lui, sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, Jason recula finalement le visage. Dean relâcha aussitôt ses jambes et reposa ses pieds par terre. Il regarda son ex se remettre debout et commencer à se déshabiller.

Il avait souvent repensé au corps de Jason. N'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il s'était souvent masturbé en se souvenant de lui. Et son ex n'avait pas réellement changé en trois ans. Son ventre paraissait un peu moins ferme qu'à l'époque mais il était toujours aussi séduisant. Aux yeux de Dean, il était parfait. Mais le jeune homme était sans nul doute aveuglé par les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ex. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Quand Jason fut entièrement nu, il se pencha vers Dean pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Le jeune homme referma aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre lui. Mais son ex semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête. Il se tourna sur le côté, passa son bras sous les jambes de Dean puis, dans une démonstration de force qui surprit le jeune homme, le souleva pour le porter contre lui. Jason le faisait souvent quand Dean avait seize ans. Mais il avait considérablement grandi depuis. Et il avait pris du muscle. Jason était toujours sensiblement plus grand que lui. Mais il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois centimètres de différence. Et du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on puisse le manipuler de la sorte. Il se laissa toutefois faire alors que Jason le conduisait dans sa chambre puis le posait délicatement sur le lit. Une nouvelle fois, cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Jason savait se montrer tendre. Mais pas quand il était question de sexe. Il avait un côté animal qui avait toujours séduit Dean. Mis à part lors de leur première fois, Jason n'avait jamais été particulièrement délicat quand ils faisaient l'amour. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité surprenait Dean. Et le séduisait plus encore.

Jason se coucha ensuite sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le jeune homme était surpris de voir à quel point tout ceci lui était familier. A quel point il n'avait rien oublié du goût des lèvres de son ex. De la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts. De son odeur. Il savait que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il acceptait de coucher à nouveau avec lui. Jason était familier. Il était ce que Dean connaissait déjà. Et pour quelqu'un qui était terrifié de se lancer dans l'inconnu, terrifié de faire le grand saut, il était réconfortant de retrouver quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes avant que Jason ne s'attaque ensuite au cou du jeune homme. Il avait les bras appuyés de chaque côté de son corps pour ne pas reposer entièrement sur lui. Son érection était appuyée contre le ventre de Dean.

Pendant de longues minutes, le jeune homme resta inactif. Il avait la sensation d'être redevenu l'adolescent inexpérimenté de seize ans qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps et de ses mains. C'était ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait à présent, probablement, plus d'expérience que son partenaire. Mais c'était aussi la preuve de l'influence que Jason avait sur lui. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il lui suffisait de quelques baisers pour lui faire oublier les trois années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Quand Jason se redressa pour ouvrir la table de nuit, Dean lui attrapa le bras malgré lui. Il savait très bien ce que son tiroir contenait. Il n'en avait pas honte. Mais il était gêné que Jason puisse voir ce qu'il entreposait. Des vibromasseurs principalement. De toutes tailles et de toutes formes.

\- Quoi bébé ? Demanda son ex en le dévisageant.

\- Ne me juge pas, supplia Dean avant de lui relâcher le bras.

Jason ne dit rien et ouvrit finalement le tiroir. Il ricana une seconde en voyant ce que Dean avait dedans avant d'attraper du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Dean en avait toujours chez lui même s'il en utilisait rarement.

\- On dirait que tu sais comment occuper ton temps libre, commenta finalement Jason en souriant.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir et il eut brusquement envie de se couvrir … ou de se cacher quelque part. Non. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la façon dont il menait sa vie. Il agissait ainsi en partie à cause de l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il était adulte et assumait pleinement son goût prononcé pour le sexe. Il lui arrivait de ne pas trouver quelqu'un à ramener chez lui. Et quand le besoin était tout de même trop fort, il utilisait le contenu de son tiroir. Il lui était même arrivé quelques fois de « jouer » avec en compagnie de ses partenaires. Dean avait l'esprit ouvert.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me juger, rappela t-il.

Jason posa le lubrifiant et le préservatif à côté du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui en souriant.

\- Je ne juge pas … je trouve ça intéressant … excitant même. Et ça me donne des idées.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Si Jason avait un côté sauvage au lit, il n'était pas forcément aventureux. Il n'avait jamais rien proposé à Dean qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et c'était un nouveau changement chez lui qui déstabilisait le jeune homme.

\- Mais pas ce soir … ce soir, je veux que ce soit nous deux … sans artifices … sans barrières.

Dean aurait probablement du souligner que lui n'envisageait pas de seconde fois. Qu'il était d'accord pour coucher avec Jason ce soir mais qu'il ne comptait pas recommencer. Mais il ne dit rien. Une nouvelle fois, le regard de son ex suffit à tout lui faire oublier.

\- Je veux juste t'aimer comme tu le mérites, ajouta ensuite Jason.

« Tu sais qu'il ment Dean … tu sais qu'il ne t'aimera jamais » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Il était grand temps pour son petit frère de se taire. Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce moment. Pas quand il était sur le point de coucher à nouveau avec Jason.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Dean parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Jason reprit alors la bouteille de lubrifiant et en aspergea ses doigts. Il se réinstalla ensuite entre les jambes du jeune homme et introduisit sans attendre un doigt en lui. Dean se rappela alors que la dernière personne avec qui il avait couché dans son lit était Castiel. Depuis lui, il avait fait l'amour deux fois. Scott et Castiel à nouveau. Et deux fois dans son salon. Il avait changé les draps depuis bien sûr. Mais des images lui revenaient en tête. Et il avait la désagréable sensation de trahir son ami. Il refusait de se demander pourquoi pour le moment.

« Peut être parce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête.

Non. Son frère – du moins celui dans sa tête – était un idiot. Dean ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Castiel. Pas quand il aimait toujours Jason. Pas quand il refusait d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il était réaliste. Castiel méritait mieux que lui. Et même s'il était génial et incroyablement séduisant, Dean ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il se l'interdisait. Non. Il était juste perturbé par ce qui s'était passé récemment. Et fatigué de devoir se battre encore et encore. Il ne réfléchissait pas correctement. Il ne réfléchissait même pas du tout.

\- Tout va bien bébé ? Demanda Jason.

Dean se concentra à nouveau sur lui et hocha la tête. Son ex ajouta alors un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui puis un troisième. La légère douleur aidait le jeune homme à ne pas divaguer à nouveau.

« Tu peux encore reculer Dean. Il n'est pas trop tard pour prendre la bonne décision » assura Sam dans sa tête.

Cette fois, il était réellement temps qu'il se taise. C'était trop bizarre pour le jeune homme d'entendre son petit frère quand un homme avait trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Jason alors que ce dernier déchirait l'emballage du préservatif et l'enfilait sur son sexe. D'ici quelques secondes, il le pénètrerait et Dean ne pourrait plus dire non. Il savait que Jason ne le violerait pas s'il lui demandait d'arrêter mais il savait qu'une fois son ex en lui, il serait incapable de le repousser. Il lui restait plus qu'une minuscule porte de sortie. Il pouvait la saisir. Il pouvait s'échapper et ne pas commettre une énième erreur. Mais il ne le fit pas. Pas quand Jason lui écarta les jambes pour les refermer autour de sa taille. Pas plus quand il le pénétra doucement.

Jason commença aussitôt ses mouvements d'avant en arrière. Et Dean oublia tout le reste. Il oublia Castiel. Sam. La maladie et les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il oublia que Jason lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir physique qui montait doucement en lui. Qui embrasait tous ses membres un à un. Plus que les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Jason. Ceux que Dean faisait également. Et le bruit de leurs corps se heurtant au rythme des hanches de son ex.

Jason l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement puis dans le cou. Dean enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Ils bougèrent à l'unisson sans avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Leurs corps se connaissaient. Ils étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Et trois années sans se voir n'avaient rien effacé.

Dean sentit la main de Jason se refermer autour de son sexe après de longues minutes. Il poussa un cri et souleva son dos du matelas. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir son orgasme s'emparer de lui. Il jouit au moment où le sexe de son ex frappait sa prostate. Et malgré la barrière du préservatif, le plaisir ne fut pas moins intense. Il se répandit sur son ventre et les doigts de Jason avant que ce dernier n'accélère le rythme de ses hanches. Une dizaine d'allers et retours plus tard, son ex jouissait à son tour.

Il retomba ensuite sur Dean en posant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Comme Castiel avant lui. Dean chassa aussitôt cette image de sa tête.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas à quel point ça pouvait être bon, souffla Jason après quelques secondes.

Dean posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Tu as changé, constata t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le disait. Ca n'avait probablement aucune importance. Mais il refusait de laisser le silence s'installer et il ne voulait pas risquer d'avouer à Jason à quel point il avait aimé ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Comment ça changé ? Demanda Jason en se redressant.

Il se retira alors de Dean, enleva le préservatif avant de le nouer et de le jeter par terre. Il prit ensuite place à côté du jeune homme, une main sur son ventre, sa tête posé sur l'autre.

\- Tu sembles différent … plus … attentionné peut être, répondit Dean sans regarder son ex.

Au tout début de leur histoire, il avait souvent été mal à l'aise quand il fallait parler avec Jason. Surtout juste après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Mais il était adulte à présent et il aurait du être capable de s'exprimer sans problèmes. Une nouvelle fois, c'était la preuve du pouvoir que son ex détenait toujours sur lui.

\- On apprend toujours de nos erreurs Dean et … j'ai compris durant ces trois années loin de toi que je ne t'avais pas traité comme tu le méritais. J'ai juste fait quelques ajustements.

Dean ricana une seconde devant l'ironie de ce que Jason disait. Pas sur le fait qu'il avait compris que son comportement l'avait blessé. Qu'il devait faire mieux. Mais sur le fait qu'on apprenait de ses erreurs. Le jeune homme n'avait tiré aucun enseignements de ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas à nouveau couché avec son ex.

\- Tout le monde n'apprend pas de ses erreurs visiblement … tu ne serais pas là sinon, avoua t-il un peu honteux.

Jason lui attrapa alors le visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Il avait l'air sérieux et blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé.

\- Bébé, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal.

\- C'est évident, le coupa Dean parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Jason l'oublie.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu vois notre histoire comme une erreur. Je t'aimais à l'époque et je sais que tu m'aimais en retour. Nous étions bien ensemble … nous étions heureux. Et ce n'était pas une erreur. La seule erreur dans cette histoire c'est moi qui l'ai commise en te laissant tomber.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire ce que Jason disait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance à nouveau. Mais même s'il n'était pas capable de lui dire non, il n'en était pas moins totalement naïf. Il savait que son ex n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour lui l'époque. Il s'était amusé puis avait repris sa petite vie tranquille et normale quand il s'était enfin lassé.

\- Inutile de me mentir pour me mettre dans ton lit … ou dans le mien en l'occurrence. Je sais que je ne représentais rien pour toi. J'étais une expérience. Je l'ai accepté et je préfèrerais que tu n'enjolives pas les choses. C'est inutile. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Jason secoua alors la tête et se pencha sensiblement vers Dean. Le jeune homme hésita une seconde à reculer mais son corps ne semblait pas décidé à lui obéir.

\- Ce que je veux c'est toi … pas pour une nuit ou juste pour le sexe. Je te veux toi pour la vie. Je veux m'endormir avec toi et me réveiller contre toi. Et peu importe le temps que cela me prendra pour te convaincre. Je ferais en sorte que tu me crois.

C'était agréable à entendre. Tout ce que Dean avait rêvé que Jason lui dise depuis leur séparation. Mais cela sonnait comme un mensonge. Le jeune homme savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de tel avec son ex. Il était inutile de s'accrocher à un espoir vain. A des souvenirs ou un futur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il devait se montrer réaliste.

\- Si tu le dis, jeta t-il un peu froidement.

Jason ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas le croire. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. C'était lui qui l'avait abandonné. Lui qui lui avait fait miroiter des choses avant de les lui arracher brutalement. Lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Dean avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs depuis mais pas durant son histoire avec Jason. Il avait été irréprochable. Naïf et stupide mais irréprochable.

\- Je fais plus que le dire … je le pense. Je le sais. Mais je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me croire. Et je te l'ai dit, je ferais en sorte que ça change.

Dean haussa alors les épaules et laissa Jason l'embrasser rapidement sur le front. Ces gestes d'affection étaient également nouveaux. Trois ans plus tôt, Jason ne prenait pas le temps de traîner avec lui quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Généralement, il filait sous la douche sans un mot. Dean aurait du comprendre à l'époque que cela cachait quelque chose. Mais il était jeune et amoureux. Il avait préféré fermer les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de te laisser une chance de me le prouver. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se reverra après ce soir, confia t-il parce qu'il devait se montrer honnête.

Jason sourit alors de plus belle en posant son menton contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que tu le feras. Tu veux savoir comment je peux en être persuadé ?

Dean ne répondit rien parce qu'il ne savait pas si oui ou non, il était prêt à l'entendre. Jason interpréta son silence comme un accord et enchaîna.

\- Je le sais parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi … tout comme je ne peux pas me passer de toi. C'est notre destin bébé. Inutile de lutter contre.

Dean ne croyait pas au destin. Il ne pensait pas que les choses étaient écrites d'avance. Il aimait à penser qu'il avait le contrôle sur sa vie et qu'il était le seule maître à bord. « Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme » disait le poème. Dean l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas envie de le souligner. Pas plus qu'il n'avait vraiment envie de débattre avec Jason. Il était fatigué et il avait juste envie de dormir quelques heures. Il savait que son ex ne partirait pas et qu'il resterait la nuit avec lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était définitivement une erreur. Car en se réveillant, Dean se souviendrait probablement de tous les rêves qu'il avait eus quand il était encore avec Jason. De son rêve de pouvoir passer toutes ses nuits dans ses bras et de se réveiller avec lui. Cela ne ferait que raviver un peu plus ses sentiments. Et il allait avoir des difficultés à les ignorer. Ce serait un retour en arrière de trois années. Dean n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cette nouvelle complication. Mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier pour le moment. Il ferma donc les yeux à la place et ne repoussa pas Jason quand il referma son bras autour de son ventre.

« Dean, ne fais pas cette bêtise là. Tu finiras par avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau » souffla Sam dans un coin de sa tête.

« C'est ma vie Sammy et je la mène comme bon me semble. Elle sera probablement de courte durée alors autant en profiter au maximum » pensa t-il en retour.

Et pour une fois, la voix dans sa tête ne riposta pas. Ne chercha pas à argumenter ou à le convaincre. Pour une fois, elle se tut. Et Dean sentit aussitôt le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il le laissa emporter avec lui tous ses doutes et ses interrogations et accueillit le néant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.


	24. Bonne nouvelle ?

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 24ème chapitre. Dean et Castiel se parlent à nouveau. Et Castiel reçoit enfin le coup de fil de Steve.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent et aussi à celles qui me lisent sans m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi les amis !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sorry seems to be the hardest word de Elton John**

 **Chapitre 24 : Bonne nouvelle ?**

 _« Le pire pêché envers nos semblables, ce n'est pas de les haïr, mais de les traiter avec indifférence c'est là l'essence même de l'inhumanité »_

 _George Bernard Shaw_

Castiel avait attendu ce coup de fil depuis sa visite à l'hôpital cinq jours plus tôt. Il avait fixé son téléphone durant de longues heures en espérant qu'il sonnerait tout en redoutant le moment où ce serait la cas. Il voulait savoir mais était terrifié par ce qu'il allait apprendre. Castiel ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait mis ses études de côté. Avait failli gâcher le dîner de répétition de sa sœur en se disputant avec ses parents. Ces cinq jours avaient été les plus durs et les plus longs de sa vie. Et Castiel était totalement épuisé.

Il avait heureusement obtenu le soutien de sa sœur et de Balthazar. Il avait également eu la joie de rencontrer les parents de son futur beau-frère. Il s'était aussitôt parfaitement entendu avec eux. Castiel n'avait pas eu besoin de leur avouer qu'il était gay. Balthazar les avait mis au courant. Ils avaient passé la soirée à lui parler de Gabriel, de leur pays où les gens gays étaient un peu mieux acceptés qu'aux Etats Unis puis à lui poser des questions sur ses études. Castiel avait passé une soirée agréable. Plus encore quand les parents de Balthazar avaient totalement ignoré les siens pour discuter avec lui. Cela avait rendu Naomi et Michael totalement fous de rage. Et Castiel totalement fou de joie.

Mais aussitôt rentré chez lui, l'énormité de ce qui se passait dans sa vie ces derniers temps lui revint en mémoire avec force. Il avait admis à ses parents qu'il était gay. Il avait été rayé pour de bon de cette famille qu'il détestait. Et il ne savait toujours pas s'il était malade ou non. Le pire était sans doute qu'en plus de tout cela, Dean ne l'avait pas rappelé. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait tout fait pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il n'était plus en colère contre lui. Il lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient amis. Dean avait semblé heureux de l'apprendre. Heureux de leur situation. Mais depuis, c'était le silence radio. Et Castiel se demandait s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose pour mériter ce traitement. Il aurait accepté que Dean lui hurle dessus pour tenter de passer sa colère. Il aurait accepté que son ami pleure ou se lamente durant des heures. Mais son indifférence était difficile à supporter. Parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

Castiel n'était peut être pas un expert en relations humaines. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur le sujet. Mais il avait appris au contact de Sam et de Dean. Et il pensait en avoir enfin saisi l'essentiel. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

Le jeune étudiant était confus et fatigué. Il était angoissé également. Et quand son téléphone sonna enfin, il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de répondre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas ignorer éternellement la nouvelle qu'on lui annoncerait. S'il était malade, il avait besoin de prendre des dispositions. De s'organiser. Il était temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains. De se montrer adulte.

Castiel décrocha le téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie et le colla contre son oreille en fermant les yeux. Il était assis sur son canapé et tentait vainement de réviser ses derniers cours. C'était peine perdue à présent. Quelle que soit la nouvelle qu'on lui apprendrait, il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Allo ?

Castiel reconnut aussitôt la voix de Steve. Le fait que le jeune médecin l'appelle personnellement n'était peut être pas bon signe. Ou peut être que ça l'était. Castiel ne parvenait plus vraiment à réfléchir. Et il doutait que cela s'arrange après ce coup de fil.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune étudiant secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur et briser le silence qui durait. Il devait vraiment prendre son courage à deux mains. Il était adulte.

\- Bonjour Steve, lâcha t-il finalement d'une voix qui tremblait.

Il entendit le jeune médecin se racler la gorge à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel eut envie de lui hurler de parler immédiatement. Ou de se taire et de raccrocher. Le jeune étudiant avait vraiment la sensation de perdre la tête. Et il détestait perdre ainsi le contrôle. Avant de rencontrer Dean, il avait toujours eu la main mise sur sa vie. Il avait fait ses choix en toute connaissance de cause et avait assumé les conséquences de ses actes sans chercher à se défiler. Il avait un plan tout tracé et même s'il était profondément seul et malheureux, il restait maître de son destin. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré son ami, il avait la sensation que sa vie lui échappait. Tout bougeait autour de lui. Tout allait trop vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ne se reconnaissait même plus vraiment. Ca avait été excitant au début. C'était totalement terrifiant à présent.

\- Castiel, j'ai les résultats de tes tests. Je suis désolé du retard mais le laboratoire avait beaucoup de travail et je … commença Steve d'une voix neutre qui ne donnait aucune indication à Castiel sur ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

\- Je suis malade ? Le coupa finalement le jeune étudiant parce qu'il devait savoir.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait des difficultés à respirer. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu et redouté depuis sa visite à l'hôpital. Celui où son sort et son avenir se joueraient sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Steve n'avait pas le droit de le faire patienter aussi longtemps.

\- Non, Castiel … tes résultats sont négatifs. Tu n'as pas le SIDA et tu n'es pas séropositif. Tout va bien. Il serait préférable de refaire les tests d'ici quelques mois pour être sûr. Mais je suis persuadé que tout ira bien pour toi.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune étudiant ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Les mots avaient atteint ses oreilles mais son cerveau avait des difficultés à les analyser correctement. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre. Steve ne disait rien et son silence n'aidait pas. Castiel se racla la gorge et serra son téléphone dans sa main au point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent rapidement douloureuses.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ? Demanda t-il en regardant son mur droit devant lui.

Il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Même sa vue était affectée par l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Non, tu n'es pas malade Castiel. Tu es en bonne santé. Et j'espère que tu en sais suffisamment à présent pour le rester.

Castiel sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues. Il n'en revenait pas. Steve avait beau lui avoir dit que les risques étaient minimes pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très optimiste par nature. Il avait toujours tendance à voir le verre à moitié vide plutôt qu'à moitié plein. Et il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance à nouveau. Qu'il était malade et que toute sa vie s'en trouverait chamboulée. Mais il avait échappé au pire.

\- Je ne … je ne suis … pas … pas … malade, parvint il à bafouiller.

Steve devait vraiment le prendre pour un idiot à cet instant précis. Qui pouvait avoir besoin qu'on lui annonce trois fois une bonne nouvelle ? Qui n'était pas capable de le comprendre après les deux premières fois ? Il aurait du être en train de sauter de joie. Il aurait déjà du raccrocher pour appeler sa sœur et lui transmettre la bonne nouvelle. Mais il pleurait comme un idiot à la place. Et il était incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Non, Castiel. Tu n'es pas malade, confirma Steve à nouveau.

Le jeune étudiant hocha alors la tête plusieurs fois sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Il n'était pas contaminé. Il avait pris un risque mais il s'en était sorti indemne. Castiel pouvait de nouveau envisager son futur avec enthousiasme. Il pourrait travailler sans se soucier de contaminer qui que ce soit. Il pourrait trouver un homme et faire sa vie avec lui sans se poser de questions. Le poids qui avait reposé sur lui jusque là disparut brutalement et pendant une seconde, le jeune étudiant fut incapable de respirer normalement. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de tousser et de forcer ses poumons et sa gorge à accueillir un peu d'oxygène à nouveau.

\- Ecoute Castiel, je veux que tu prennes conscience que tu as eu de la chance. Je ne veux pas te faire de leçons de morale parce que j'ai moi même commis pas mal d'erreurs par le passé mais … il est important que tu comprennes que tu dois changer de comportement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Les préservatifs ne sont pas une option tant que tu n'es pas sûr que ton partenaire et toi êtes cleans. A l'avenir, tu devras te montrer plus prudent.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça mais il n'en voulait pas à Steve de le lui répéter. Il ne faisait que son travail. Le jeune étudiant avait conscience d'avoir été stupide. Il ne reproduirait pas deux fois la même erreur. Pas maintenant qu'il avait connu cette expérience.

\- Je … je le sais, assura t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Il soupira ensuite longuement et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses joues étaient toujours couvertes de larmes et il en débordait de nouvelles de ses yeux. Il se sentait un peu idiot de réagir de cette façon. Il était content que Steve ne soit pas là pour le voir.

\- Et … si je suis … si je ne suis pas malade alors … je suppose que Dean non plus ? Demanda t-il ensuite sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que le sort de son ami soit une des premières choses à laquelle il pensait. Peu importait que Dean ne l'ai plus contacté depuis leur visite à l'hôpital, il était toujours amoureux de lui. Et si le jeune homme était malade, Castiel savait qu'il aurait du mal à l'encaisser. Il serait probablement dévasté. Tout autant que si c'était lui qui avait contracté le virus.

\- Je te l'ai dit le jour où tu es venu me voir Castiel … tu avais très peu de chance d'avoir été contaminé par lui … même s'il était malade. Tu n'as pas ingéré son sperme et c'est lui qui a été pénétré. Et il est fort possible que tu aies échappé au pire mais que Dean n'ait pas eu cette chance. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs. Il est probable qu'il n'ait pas eu ta chance. Et … je n'ai pas encore ses résultats mais tu dois garder en tête le fait que Dean a très souvent été exposé au sperme de ses partenaires. Il a de forte chance d'être …

\- Ne le dis pas, le coupa Castiel dont les larmes redoublaient d'intensité. Ne le dis pas s'il te plait.

Le silence de Steve prouva au jeune étudiant qu'il le comprenait et qu'il n'insisterait pas. Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et s'essuya à nouveau inutilement les joues.

\- Merci pour tout Steve … je … je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi.

Il voulait que le jeune médecin comprenne à quel point sa gentillesse et sa tolérance avaient compté pour lui dans ce moment difficile. Il doutait qu'un autre médecin aurait pris la peine de l'appeler pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle. Il aurait très certainement été convoqué à l'hôpital et le stress aurait été pire sur place.

\- De rien Castiel et … n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'a dit parce que ça tient toujours. Tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Castiel sourit faiblement malgré les larmes qui inondaient toujours ses joues. Il remercia à nouveau Steve avant de le laisser raccrocher. Pendant de longues secondes, il garda son téléphone collé contre son oreille, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il devait appeler sa sœur. Il devait également appeler Dean. Mais il n'en était pas encore capable pour le moment. Il devait tout d'abord accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'assimiler et reprendre le dessus. Il était hors de question d'appeler quiconque dans cet état. Il affolerait la personne à l'autre bout du fil et ce n'était pas le but.

Castiel relâcha finalement son téléphone et le posa sur sa table basse, à côté des notes qu'il avait tenté de retenir jusque là. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le côté et remonta ses genoux contre son corps.

Il n'était pas malade. Il n'était pas condamné. Il allait vivre et il aurait le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait de son avenir. Il était libre. Castiel avait conscience d'avoir eu de la chance. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre de tels risques dans l'avenir. Cela allait lui servir de leçon. Il n'agirait plus jamais sans réfléchir quand il serait question de sexe.

Il n'était pas malade mais rien ne lui garantissait que Dean ne l'était pas. Steve avait été clair sur ce point. Le jeune homme avait pris beaucoup plus de risques que lui. Il avait multiplié les partenaires et les avait laissés jouir en lui … dans sa bouche également. Steve l'avait presque dit avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit malade. Dean n'aurait probablement pas sa chance. Mais le fait que Castiel ne soit pas malade pouvait également être une bonne nouvelle. Cela pouvait signifier que Dean ne l'était pas non plus.

Et le jeune étudiant savait que son ami serait, dans tous les cas, content de l'apprendre. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir éventuellement contaminé. Il serait soulagé de savoir qu'il était clean. Castiel devait l'appeler. Il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Le jeune étudiant ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration. Il avait presque envie d'appeler ses parents pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Pour leur hurler que Dieu ne l'avait pas puni. Qu'il n'allait pas mourir et qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Etre homosexuel n'était pas un crime. Et personne ne le punirait pour ses choix de vie. Il avait envie de leur dire qu'il vivrait et continuerait à leur faire honte jusqu'à leur propre mort. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter leur déception. Car il était presque sûr que c'était ainsi que cela finirait. Naomi et Michael avaient été clairs sur ce point. Ils espéraient qu'il soit malade. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'existait aucun amour entre eux, les entendre lui dire qu'ils auraient préféré le savoir mourant serait difficile à supporter. Il renonça donc à l'idée presque aussitôt.

Castiel soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos. Il posa un bras en travers de ses yeux et laissa ce qu'il venait d'apprendre s'imprégner lentement en lui. Il sentit sa respiration se calmer peu à peu alors que les larmes cessaient enfin de couler sur ses joues.

Il avait la sensation que son cerveau avait accepté la nouvelle. Il était temps pour lui de la faire partager.

Castiel reprit son téléphone sur la table basse et composa le numéro de sa sœur. C'était la conversation la plus simple à avoir.

La jeune femme décrocha rapidement et Castiel se demanda si elle était restée collée à son téléphone en attendant qu'il l'appelle. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Il l'imaginait très facilement à observer, comme lui, son téléphone pendant des heures en espérant qu'il sonne. Hannah lui ressemblait beaucoup sur tous ces points.

Comme il s'y était attendu, sa sœur cria de joie en apprenant qu'il n'était pas malade. Elle se mit ensuite à pleurer avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Balthazar qui devait se trouver avec elle. Castiel la remercia pour son soutien et pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il lui jura de faire attention à compter d'aujourd'hui. Il assura également qu'il ne coucherait plus avec n'importe quel homme qui montrerait un tant soit peu d'attirance pour lui. Il l'écouta lui faire la morale sans l'interrompre. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire de la peine. Hannah l'aimait sincèrement. Et quand elle eut fini de parler, il la remercia à nouveau.

Balthazar prit ensuite le téléphone des mains de sa fiancée et félicita Castiel à son tour. Même si ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, son soulagement évident le surprit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Balthazar tenait autant à lui.

Castiel le remercia à son tour avant de pouvoir enfin raccrocher le téléphone.

Il se leva ensuite du canapé et attrapa une bière dans son frigo. Il n'en buvait presque jamais. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu d'énergie avant d'appeler Dean. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il redoutait autant ce coup de fil. La nouvelle était bonne et il savait que son ami serait soulagé de l'entendre. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était principalement du au silence de son ami. Au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis leur visite à l'hôpital. Il avait la sensation que cela cachait quelque chose de sérieux. Il avait peur de savoir quoi.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Castiel avait pris la décision de se montrer adulte et de ne plus se laisser contrôler par ses émotions comme il l'avait fait depuis sa rencontre avec Dean. Il était temps pour lui de s'en tenir à cette résolution.

Il but de longues gorgées de bières avant de reprendre place sur le canapé. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami. Après deux sonneries, Dean décrocha enfin.

\- Castiel, souffla t-il d'une voix étrange.

Le jeune étudiant avait la sensation que son ami n'était pas content de l'entendre. Mais il était probablement paranoïaque. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Dean. Je … je ne te dérange pas ?

Il ne savait pas si son ami travaillait ou s'il était à l'association. Il doutait que Dean se trouve avec un homme. Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour coucher avec quelqu'un sans savoir s'il était ou non malade.

\- Oh euh … c'est important ? Parce que je … j'allais … je dois partir sous peu, bafouilla Dean du même ton étrange.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en faisant tourner sa bière dans sa main. Il avait vraiment la sensation que son coup de fil tombait mal. Son estomac se noua alors dans ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé que son ami lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir quoi.

\- A vrai dire oui, c'est important. Mais je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu préfères … je ne voudrais pas … t'interrompre dans ce que tu fais …

Castiel se retint de justesse de demander à son ami ce qu'il faisait justement. Ou ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il avait également envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la dernière fois. Mais il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Non si c'est important, tu … laisse moi juste une minute d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête bêtement sans répondre. Il entendit alors Dean bouger, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait puis des murmures. Ceux d'un homme. Et pas ceux de son ami. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Il était avec quelqu'un. Castiel sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que la personne avec lui n'était pas juste un ami. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il y avait plus. Et c'était une erreur. Dean n'avait pas le droit de coucher avec un homme sans savoir s'il était ou non malade. Les préservatifs n'étaient pas sûr à cent pour cent.

\- OK, je t'écoute, lança finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ravala sa colère et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos sur le canapé. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui puis se pinça l'arrête du nez pendant de longues secondes. Il ne devait pas s'emporter. Il ne devait pas laisser l'attitude de Dean – qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire confirmer – gâcher ce moment. Il soupira longuement pour reprendre un peu de calme avant de se lancer.

\- Steve m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il a eu mes résultats.

Il aurait pu commencer par dire qu'il n'était pas malade. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Hannah. Mais il était en colère et il ressentait le besoin stupide de faire durer le suspens. Il avait envie de soulager Dean mais il voulait le faire attendre encore un instant. C'était cruel mais le jeune homme l'avait bien mérité.

\- Oh et ? Demanda presque aussitôt Dean d'une voix qui trahissait clairement son angoisse.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il ne savait même plus s'il était en colère ou déçu de l'attitude de son ami. De ses secrets. Du petit jeu qu'il semblait jouer avec lui. Castiel ne le comprenait pas ou plus. Il avait cru que les choses s'étaient arrangées quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé à la rescousse. Qu'ils pourraient enfin reconstruire leur amitié et en ressortir plus forts et unis que jamais. Mais Dean venait à nouveau de tout bouleverser. De tout changer. Et Castiel était fatigué de devoir s'adapter continuellement à ses changements d'humeur et d'attitude.

\- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade. Je … je crois que j'ai eu de la chance cette fois, répondit il finalement parce qu'il devait le faire.

Il entendit Dean murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « merci » adressé à un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait clairement pas. Il sourit malgré lui alors que de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Cette discussion aurait du être joyeuse. Elle sonnait à la place comme un point final. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il comptait bien se battre. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais être aimé de Dean en retour mais il n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de rester son ami.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, constata finalement Dean d'une voix détachée.

Il jouait un rôle. Il cherchait à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le jeune homme avait conscience que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était lui même clean. Ou si c'était autre chose. Si cela avait un rapport avec l'homme dont Castiel avait entendu la voix quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, lança t-il alors parce qu'il en avait assez de jouer.

Il en avait assez de se taire. Assez de faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Dean lui cachait des choses et il allait devoir l'assumer. Castiel n'était pas idiot au point de croire que son ami resterait chaste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il trouverait d'autres hommes pour satisfaire ses besoins. D'autres hommes pour le faire se sentir vivant. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire maintenant. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu … tu … comment est ce que tu sais ça ? Demanda alors Dean.

Il ne niait pas et c'était une bonne chose. Castiel aurait détesté l'entendre lui mentir. Il n'en disait pas beaucoup plus mais il reconnaissait au moins qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre chez lui. Castiel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai entendu une voix et … pourquoi Dean ? Je pensais … je pensais que tu avais compris … que tu ne voulais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs à nouveau.

Il savait bien que ses propos sonnaient comme une accusation. Ca en était une. Dean devait comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il le lui reprocherait toujours.

\- Tu crois que j'ai ramené quelqu'un chez moi et couché avec lui sans me soucier de ce que je pourrais lui transmettre ou non ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois Cas ?

Castiel résista à l'envie de lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait jusque là. Ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas braquer le jeune homme plus encore. Il voulait le faire parler. Le pousser à se confier. Et s'il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Dean raccrocherait sans hésiter. Ce n'était définitivement pas le but de cette conversation.

\- Alors qui est ce Dean ? Explique moi, exigea t-il froidement.

Il entendit le jeune homme jurer entre ses dents et il serra les poings.

\- Je ne te dois rien Cas … je suis content pour toi … sincèrement. Mais je ne te dois rien. Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi que je te confie tout.

\- On est amis non ? Le coupa alors Castiel.

Peut être n'était il pas un expert en la matière mais il avait compris au contact de Sam que des amis se confiaient les uns aux autres. Qu'ils parlaient ensemble des choses qui n'allaient pas. Et Dean continuait à refuser de le faire. Castiel commençait vraiment à douter de son envie de prolonger leur amitié.

\- On est amis mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu dois … tu dois être là pour m'écouter si je ressens le besoin de me confier comme je le serais pour toi sans hésiter. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger de moi que je te parle si je ne suis pas prêt. Tu ne peux pas me poser d'ultimatum ou proférer des menaces.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être menaçant. Bien au contraire. Il s'était montré plus que patient. Et incroyablement compréhensif. Il aurait pu s'emporter et faire des reproches à son ami. Il aurait pu l'accuser de bien des choses. Mais il avait mis de côté sa colère pour être là quand Dean en avait besoin. Il estimait avoir le droit que le jeune homme se montre honnête en retour.

\- Je n'exige rien de toi … je veux juste … j'aimerais juste que tu sois franc et honnête avec moi. Que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler à l'aide et m'ignorer ensuite. Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer indifférent quand c'est toi même qui a repris contact. Je ne peux pas … je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi et cela m'empêche d'être l'ami que je voudrais être. Alors non Dean, il ne s'agit clairement pas d'un ultimatum. Mais je suis fatigué de chercher à comprendre. Et je veux t'aider. Je ne pourrais toutefois le faire que si tu acceptes la main que je te tends.

Leur amitié était clairement sur la sellette. Castiel ne voulait pas abandonner son ami mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à accepter son amitié. Il avait envie que le jeune homme fasse enfin un pas en avant. Qu'il prenne une initiative. Qu'il prouve à Castiel qu'il avait raison de s'accrocher. Raison de croire que tout finirait par s'arranger entre eux.

\- Cas, je … je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été … pas été un bon ami pour toi. Je peux te promettre que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et … j'ai sans doute mal interprété tes propos. Je suis désolé. Mais … d'accord … d'accord, je ne suis pas seul.

C'était un premier pas en avant. Ca ne suffisait pas mais Dean semblait enclin à avancer dans la bonne direction. Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Ce n'est pas Sam, déclara t-il parce qu'il aurait reconnu la voix de son ami.

Il avait envie de pousser Dean à donner le nom de la personne qui était avec lui. Il ne la connaissait certainement pas mais il avait envie de savoir. Et c'était probablement un peu masochiste de sa part. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'en empêcher. Il avait la sensation qu'en s'exposant de lui même à la façon dont Dean multipliait les partenaires, il parviendrait enfin à surmonter les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. A comprendre pour de bon que rien n'était possible entre eux. A passer à autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas Sam … c'est … c'est un ami.

Dean mentait. Castiel pouvait le sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Et cela laissait à supposer qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami sache qui se trouvait dans son appartement. Parce qu'il savait que c'était une erreur et qu'il redoutait la réaction de jeune étudiant.

\- Un ami ? Un ami que je connais ? Demanda finalement Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- C'est Jason, répondit alors Dean d'une voix qui tremblait.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas capable de reconnaître le nom que son ami venait de prononcer. Ou peut être ne voulait il tout simplement pas le reconnaître. Peu importait en fin de compte. Car au moment où son cerveau fit enfin le point, il eut la sensation qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Qu'il n'en serait plus jamais capable. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Jason. C'était Jason que Dean avait appelé à la rescousse cette fois. L'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur et était en grande partie responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Dean l'avait fait venir chez lui. Et Castiel était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas uniquement pour discuter. Le jeune étudiant retira son téléphone de son oreille et le pressa contre son torse. Il se força à respirer le plus calmement possible avant d'expirer longuement par le nez. Son cœur se mit ensuite à battre dans sa gorge et ses tempes et une crampe lui tordit le ventre. Jason. Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Cas ? Hé Cas, tu es toujours là ?

Son silence avait de toute évidence inquiété Dean. Mais le jeune étudiant n'avait toujours pas la force de parler. Il se contenta de reposer son téléphone contre son oreille et de respirer suffisamment fort pour que son ami sache qu'il était toujours là. Pour qu'il ne raccroche surtout pas.

\- Je sais que tu dois être surpris … probablement déçu. Et je te comprends mais je … je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner et je ne voulais pas … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Cas.

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean n'avait pas conscience que ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui brisait le cœur. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée qu'il ait recouché avec son ex qui le bouleversait. Même si cela lui donnait clairement la nausée. C'était l'idée qu'il l'ait appelé lui. Qu'il n'ait pas su qu'il pouvait compter sur Castiel. Qu'il serait venu dans la seconde s'il le lui avait demandé.

\- Je ne veux pas … on n'est pas … Cas, s'il te plait dis moi quelque chose !

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et se força à observer son plafond pour ne pas se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Devait absolument rester maître à bord. Il se força à prendre plusieurs longues inspirations avant de se sentir enfin suffisamment fort pour parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il.

Ce n'était probablement pas ce que Dean voulait entendre mais c'était tout ce dont Castiel était capable. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à prononcer dans son état.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai fait venir ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête inutilement. Prononcer cet unique mot l'avait privé de presque toutes ses forces et il se sentait à nouveau incapable de parler. Il serra les dents et les poings, furieux d'être aussi faible. Heureusement pour lui, Dean sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans tête et reprit la parole.

\- Parce que je savais qu'il viendrait.

« Je serais venu … je serais venu moi aussi » pensa Castiel sans être capable de le dire.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour … pour passer mes nerfs et que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Parce qu'il est responsable de tout ça et parce que je voulais … je crois que je voulais le lui faire payer.

\- Dean, tu … commença Castiel sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Pas sans préservatif Cas … plus maintenant mais … j'y ai pensé. Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai pensé très brièvement qu'il méritait d'être malade à son tour mais … je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Et … personne ne mérite de mourir.

Castiel ricana une seconde. La situation n'avait rien de drôle. Bien au contraire. C'était dramatique. Dean venait de retomber dans le piège que Jason avait mis en place. Il avait agi comme un idiot. Et son ex ne le laisserait plus lui échapper à présent. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean en avait vraiment envie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean lui avoue qu'il voulait retenter sa chance avec Jason. Il savait qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié le mal qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. Le mal qu'il continuait de lui faire même sans le voir.

\- Rien du tout … je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie. Je veux juste … à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Mais je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de Jason. Que je ne dois surtout pas lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il … il ne m'aura pas cette fois.

« Mais il est toujours là » pensa Castiel alors. Parce que c'était la faille dans ce que Dean disait. La preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait. Jason était toujours dans son appartement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Si Dean avait obtenu de lui ce qu'il voulait, alors il aurait du le mettre à la porte. Mais son ex était toujours là. Probablement dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Et c'était une erreur.

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu te dis Cas … et sans doute que tu as raison. C'est une erreur. Une terrible erreur mais je l'assume. Et j'en assumerais les conséquences … qu'importe leur nature … comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Castiel ne voyait pas comment Dean pouvait trouver son comportement sain. Il ne devait pas réfléchir comme cela. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette situation. Ce qui avait fait qu'il était peut être malade et contaminé. Qui l'avait fait tomber à nouveau dans les bras d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas à lui briser le cœur à nouveau. Dean faisait tout à l'envers. Il n'était pas stupide pourtant. Il était parfaitement capable de réfléchir avant d'agir. De prendre les bonnes décisions. C'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours pour son association. Mais quand il était question de sa vie personnelle, il n'en était plus capable. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges tout ça Dean ? De quoi cherches tu à te punir exactement ?

\- Comment ça ?

Castiel se rassit correctement sur le canapé et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression … parfois j'ai l'impression que tu fais toutes ces choses en espérant qu'elles finiront mal pour toi … pas consciemment bien sur mais … que tu veux souffrir. Que tu veux te faire du mal … que tu cherches à te punir. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à réduire toutes tes chances d'être heureux à néants.

Dean soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il raccroche. Qu'il dise clairement à son ami d'aller se faire voir avant de raccrocher. Castiel prenait un risque mais il était important qu'il mette Dean face à ses incohérences. Il fut surpris quand son ami ne coupa pas la communication et reprit la parole à la place.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question parce qu'elle est stupide et qu'elle n'a aucun sens dans ce contexte. Et surtout parce que je préfère l'ignorer plutôt que te dire ce que je pense sincèrement … mais Cas … peu importe ce que tu penses de moi. Peu importe que tu m'estimes stupide ou inconscient. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour savoir comment mener ma vie. Et oui, ce n'est pas orthodoxe et ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu considères comme normal mais c'est ma vie ! La mienne … pas celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai choisi de la mener que cela choque les gens ou non. Si tu n'as pas compris ça alors c'est que je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail parce que je pensais avoir réussi à te faire comprendre qu'il était dangereux de laisser les autres nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Qu'il était important d'assumer ses choix même quand ils sont risqués ou stupides.

Le petit monologue de Dean contenait énormément d'informations importantes pour Castiel. Mais le seul mot qu'il retenait était le mot « travail ». Dean avait qualifié ce qui les avait réunis comme un travail à effectuer. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait accepté d'être une mission. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être un travail. Car cela supposait que Dean s'était senti obligé de l'aider.

\- Je suis un travail pour toi Dean ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il entendit Dean soupirer à nouveau. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être agacé quand c'était lui qui disait toutes ces choses horribles. Lui qui faisait du mal à l'autre. Lui qui avait joué avec les sentiments de Castiel.

\- Oh je t'en prie … ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais à te dire. Tu me connais mieux que ça, rétorqua alors Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé à son tour. La joie d'avoir appris qu'il n'était pas malade s'était totalement envolée à présent. Et Dean en était responsable. Il avait réussi à tout gâcher en quelques secondes.

\- Vraiment Dean ? Tu penses que je te connais aussi bien que ça ? Parce que … j'ai plutôt l'impression que je ne sais absolument rien de toi … malgré ce que je croyais. Je pensais qu'on était amis mais tu me mens et tu refuses de te confier à moi. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance mais tu m'as fait courir des risques pour ma santé. Je pensais que tu étais … différent … et je sais maintenant que je me suis trompé depuis le début.

Castiel avait failli dire à Dean qu'il pensait que son ami était quelqu'un de « bien » avant de se rendre compte de l'inverse. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il continuait de penser que le jeune homme avait énormément de bonté et de générosité en lui. Il ne se comportait comme un abruti que lorsqu'il était question de sa vie privée. Il était plus simple d'être une personne dont Dean s'occupait plutôt que de faire parti de son entourage proche. Castiel le comprenait à présent. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Alors pourquoi insister ? Pourquoi continuer à me parler si tu n'en as plus envie ?

C'était une question sur laquelle Castiel aurait du se pencher depuis un moment maintenant. Il connaissait déjà une partie de la réponse. Il était amoureux du jeune homme et cela le faisait ressentir le besoin de continuer à le voir. De savoir comment il allait. D'être sûr qu'il ne prenait pas de nouveaux risques.

\- Parce qu'on est amis et parce que … que tu le veuilles ou non Dean … je tiens à toi, avoua alors Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Il entendit Dean jurer une nouvelle fois entre ses dents et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris ce que son ami ne disait pas. Ce qui se cachait entre les lignes. Il n'était pas uniquement question d'amitié. Dean venait enfin de réaliser que Castiel était amoureux de lui.

\- Cas, je … commença t-il d'une voix bizarrement grave.

Castiel ne pouvait pas l'écouter lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait déjà. Il n'avait pas non plus la force de se faire repousser. Il savait bien que Dean n'envisageait rien de plus avec lui. Il l'avait compris et accepté. Mais se l'entendre dire serait trop dur. Il préférait que cela reste un non dit. C'était un peu comme fuir l'évidence. Castiel le savait. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

\- Non Dean, inutile de … je sais tout ce qu'i savoir et … maintenant tu es au courant de ce que je ressens alors je crois que … je crois que je vais raccrocher. Promets moi juste de faire attention à toi Dean. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de lui.

\- Je … je te le promets Cas mais …

Castiel ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de terminer sa phrase. Il lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée puis raccrocha le téléphone sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il jeta ensuite son portable sur la table basse et se rallongea sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dean. La seule chose dont il était sûr à présent était qu'il détestait réellement Jason comme jamais avant il n'avait détesté quelqu'un. Et s'il avait la moindre chance de le rencontrer pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant mais il détestait savoir que cet homme se fichait totalement de faire du mal à son ami. Dean était un idiot. Il faisait des erreurs énormes et n'avait aucune estime de lui même. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de perdu. Et Castiel mourrait d'envie d'être celui qui lui montrerait le chemin. Celui qui le soignerait et l'aiderait à guérir. Il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Même à passer outre les reproches et le refus de Dean. Il se fichait de ce que le jeune homme pensait. Il allait l'aider. Qu'il le veuille ou non.


	25. Savoir aimer

**Bonjour,**

 **25ème chapitre et Garth vole au secours de Dean. Il le met enfin face à l'évidence et le force à réfléchir. Il était temps non ?**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ... je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est vrai ! Je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Everybody hurts de REM**

 **Chapitre 25 : Savoir aimer**

 _« L'amour, c'est peut être la pire et la plus belle des maladies, parce que n'importe qui peut l'attraper et en mourir »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean avait mis Jason à la porte juste après son coup de fil avec Castiel. Il avait été totalement incapable de le regarder dans les yeux après sa discussion avec le jeune étudiant. Incapable de le laisser le toucher sans avoir la nausée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ou il préférait l'ignorer.

Il avait été totalement bouleversé par ce que Castiel lui avait dit. Pas uniquement sur le fait qu'il avait tort d'avoir couché avec Jason. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre qu'il était amoureux de lui. Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme s'était douté que son ami avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Il l'avait compris dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder et de lui parler. Il avait préféré l'ignorer parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle. Et après lui avoir appris qu'il lui avait probablement transmis le SIDA, il était persuadé que son ami ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui. Qu'il oublierait très vite ses sentiments et passerait à autre chose.

Dean avait été idiot de le penser. Parce qu'il savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il en faisait l'expérience depuis trois ans maintenant. Jason lui avait brisé le cœur et pourtant, il continuait de l'aimer. Il continuait d'avoir des sentiments pour un homme qui se fichait totalement de lui. Castiel n'était pas différent de Dean. Il était amoureux et il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ses sentiments simplement parce qu'il était en colère. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela marchait.

Dean avait été idiot de le penser. Idiot de chercher à s'en convaincre. Car la nouvelle avait été plus dure encore à entendre. Castiel était amoureux de lui. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Ne l'avait pas cherché. Et une fois sa conversation avec son ami interrompue, il était hors de question de passer une seconde de plus avec Jason. Il avait la sensation de trahir Castiel en parlant avec lui. De se moquer de ses conseils et de ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Bien au contraire. Il voulait faire en sorte que son ami soit heureux. Il voulait le préserver de toute souffrance. Il savait que c'était impossible. Mais il voulait au moins faire en sorte que Castiel ne souffre pas à cause de lui. Pour cela, il devait prendre ses sentiments en considération. Et composer avec. Il devait agir avec prudence. Castiel ne méritait pas qu'il prenne tout ceci à la légère. Il était le premier homme dont son ami tombait amoureux et il savait l'importance que cela avait dans la vie. Il se promit de ne surtout pas devenir comme Jason. De ne pas être celui qui briserait le cœur de Castiel.

Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le jeune étudiant avait pu développer de tels sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était certes séduisant mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui intéressait Castiel. Il n'était ni particulièrement gentil ni particulièrement intelligent. Il était dans la normale. Le jeune étudiant, lui, était exceptionnel. Il avait tout pour lui. Il pourrait trouver un homme extraordinaire avec qui passer sa vie. Quelqu'un de mieux que Dean. Quelqu'un capable de l'aimer en retour. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas multiplié les aventures sans se soucier des risques. Qui l'avait fait uniquement pour se sentir vivant et combler le vide laissé par l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. L'homme qu'il continuait d'aimer. Dean n'était pas bon pour Castiel. Il pouvait à peine être son ami. Il était inenvisageable qu'il soit un jour plus.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer les sentiments du jeune étudiant. Il n'avait pas le droit de les sous estimer non plus. Il était important qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions. Qu'il fasse comprendre à Castiel qu'il était flatté. Mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son amour.

Dean n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Il avait déjà entendu des amants d'un soir lui dire qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux de lui. Mais c'était différent. Tous avaient déjà de l'expérience. Aucun n'était aussi vulnérable que Castiel. Il leur avait dit clairement qu'il ne partageait pas leurs sentiments. Ils étaient repartis blessés. Mais il ne s'était pas senti particulièrement coupable. Il savait qu'il s'il agissait de la même manière avec Castiel, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Car le jeune étudiant était fragile et vulnérable. Il avait tout juste accepté son homosexualité. Et il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Dean devait prendre tout ceci en compte avant de le repousser.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait avant. Il pouvait tenter de penser à ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre à la place de son ami. Après tout, il avait connu une expérience plus ou moins similaire avec Jason. Il savait au moins tout ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas dire. Il refusait d'être comme son ex.

Quand Jason avait rompu avec lui, il lui avait dit des choses horribles. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais envisager de faire sa vie avec lui. Qu'il n'avait rien à offrir. Qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne l'avait choisi que pour le sexe.

Dean ne dirait jamais rien de tel à Castiel. C'était évident. Même s'ils avaient couché ensemble, il ne continuait pas à le voir uniquement pour le sexe. Il y avait plus. Il adorait discuter avec le jeune étudiant. Il le trouvait drôle et intelligent. Adorable parfois. Gentil et généreux. A vrai dire, il lui trouvait toutes les qualités qu'on pouvait attendre d'un petit ami. Il était parfait en tout point. Et Dean devait absolument cesser de penser de la sorte. Parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que cela le pousserait à réaliser.

« Peut être que tu devrais le faire au contraire. De quoi as tu peur au juste Dean ? D'être heureux pour la première fois de ta vie ? »

Sam avait la fâcheuse tendance à pointer l'évidence. Même quand il se manifestait dans sa tête. Et ses propos faisaient terriblement écho à ceux de Castiel. Dean avait peur. Il le savait. Il avait peur de souffrir. Peur d'aimer. Peur d'être heureux et de penser ensuite qu'il ne le méritait. Peur de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Dean avait peur de presque tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'amour. Et il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour se battre sur ce front.

Il était évident que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas demander conseil à son frère pour repousser gentiment Castiel. Il savait très bien ce que Sam lui dirait. Qu'il avait tort de le faire. Qu'il devait lui donner une chance. Qu'il avait su dès le début que cela se terminerait mal. Que tout était de sa faute. Dean refusait de s'entendre dire toutes ces choses qu'il savait déjà.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'adresser à Charlie. La jeune femme avait beau être en couple à présent, elle avait longtemps multiplié les conquêtes et brisé elle même quelques cœurs. Elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Elle serait incapable de lui donner les bons conseils.

Dean n'avait qu'une seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Garth. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami en couple et ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une telle situation. Mais il était la personne la plus gentille et douce qu'il connaissait. La seule capable de dire des choses horribles tout en faisant sourire la personne à qui il s'adressait. Garth était la personne idéale pour l'aider à repousser Castiel.

Une fois décidé, Dean ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir. Il partit voir son ami à l'hôpital où il se trouvait toujours pour quelques jours. Ses blessures guérissaient doucement mais il avait encore de très nombreuses migraines. Le personnel refusait de le laisser rentrer seul chez lui. Et Garth aimait l'hôpital. Il aimait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Dean le soupçonnait également d'avoir peur de sortir. Peur de se retrouver confronté au monde extérieur après ce qui lui était arrivé. Il le comprenait. Si les choses duraient, il lui proposerait d'habiter chez lui quelques temps.

Il évita soigneusement l'infirmière au comptoir à l'entrée. Il savait exactement comment les gens le voyaient ici et il n'avait pas forcément envie de se montrer poli en retour. Il prit directement l'ascenseur en ignorant les regards des gens autour de lui et rejoignit l'étage auquel se trouvait Garth.

Il remonta le couloir en serrant contre lui le livre qu'il avait acheté pour son ami. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et pénétra dans la chambre directement. Garth était allongé sur son lit, sa tête confortablement posé sur une montagne d'oreiller. Il y avait des fleurs sur la table de nuit à côté et le plateau de son repas sur la table roulante au dessus du lit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision et semblait totalement fasciné par l'émission de télé réalité qu'il regardait.

Dean sourit en s'approchant de lui.

\- Hé looser ! Lança t-il pour signaler sa présence.

Garth tourna le visage vers lui et un sourire étira aussitôt ses lèvres pâles. Les médecins avaient beau répéter que tout allait bien pour lui, Dean le trouvait amaigri. Il avait toujours une attelle autour de son avant bras et une autour de sa cheville. Il avait du être opéré pour poser une plaque sur sa malléole. Les docteurs assuraient qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

\- Hé amigo ! Répliqua Garth en faisant signe à Dean de s'approcher.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son ami. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient parfois pour se saluer. Certains trouvaient ça bizarre. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne voulait rien dire.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? Demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil à la télévision.

Une jeune femme parlait calmement à la caméra, assise sur une chaise, un décor coloré dans son dos. Elle était visiblement refaite des pieds à la tête. Ses seins étaient énormes, sa bouche gonflée et ses pommettes semblaient sur le point de déchirer sa peau. Elle était trop maigre. Et même si Dean supposait qu'elle devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'année, elle semblait avoir au moins le double.

\- Oh, c'est passionnant. Dix jeunes enfermés dans une maison en Espagne doivent travailler chaque jour pour rester dans l'aventure. Quand l'un d'eux échoue dans sa mission, ils sont nominés et les autres habitants votent pour le garder ou non. C'est extrêmement instructif.

Dean ne voyait ce que cela pouvait avoir d'intéressant. Il n'était pas réellement fan de ce genre d'émissions. Il trouvait les participants stupides et superficiels. Mais il savait que Garth adorait regarder ces personnes se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Passionnant hein ? Ok, je mords.

Garth ricana alors et pointa son doigt en direction de l'écran.

\- Elle, c'est Kelly et oui je sais c'est cliché … je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais passons. Elle est amoureuse d'Eddy le beau gosse de l'émission. Et j'avoue que je la comprends … il est stupide mais il est tout bonnement canon !

Dean comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son ami regardait cette émission. Car au moment où il lui expliquait pourquoi la jeune femme se plaignait à la caméra, le dénommé Eddy apparaissait à l'écran. Et si Dean avait donné dans les bodybuilders aux corps sculptés, il aurait probablement suivi l'émission lui aussi. Parce qu'il était réellement canon.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton type de mec, commenta t-il toutefois.

Garth ne lui avait jamais présenté quelqu'un. Mais il avait craqué sur Castiel. Et il était évident que le jeune étudiant n'avait rien en commun avec ce Eddy qui faisait saliver son ami.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est toi mon type de mec mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je me contenterais de lui. Et puis, à côté de lui, j'aurais l'air d'un génie et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé par ce que son ami disait. Garth et lui plaisantaient souvent de la sorte. Il n'y avait réellement aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux. Mais Garth aimait à dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean et ce dernier flirtait toujours en retour. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait entre eux.

\- Tu vas manger ton pudding ? Demanda alors Dean en prenant le dessert dans sa main.

Garth secoua la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à son repas. Dean pensait sincèrement qu'il devait manger plus. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire la leçon. Garth était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Il ouvrit donc le pudding à la place et commença à le manger en silence. Il ne s'embarrassa pas avec une fourchette et utilisa ses doigts à la place. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Le dénommé Eddy flirtait sans retenue avec une blonde dans la poitrine était pire encore que celle de Kelly. Dean se demandait comment il était possible pour elle de ne pas tomber en avant avec le poids de ses seins.

\- Parfois, je me dis que ces gens vivent uniquement pour se ridiculiser devant la caméra. Je suis presque sûr qu'il existe une ferme quelque part où on élève des gens comme eux. On gonfle la poitrine des filles avant de les faire intégrer l'émission et on couvre le corps des hommes de tatouages. Je te jure … je serais curieux de voir ça.

Garth avait toujours des théories totalement farfelues sur tout. Dean se demandait parfois s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou s'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Dans tous les cas, il adorait entendre le jeune homme en parler. Cela le faisait toujours sourire. Garth avait le don de lui faire oublier ses problèmes sans même essayer. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean l'aimait autant.

\- Si ça n'existe pas en tout cas, c'est une idée à développer. Je suis sûr que tu ferais fortune, plaisanta Dean en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Garth ricana à nouveau une seconde avant de détacher enfin ses yeux de l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son ami avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse. Une nouvelle fois, ce geste aurait pu paraître équivoque à quiconque ne les connaissait pas. Mais Garth avait toujours été un garçon extrêmement tactile. Et Dean était habitué à ces petits gestes. Il avait même fini par les apprécier.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

La question de Garth déstabilisa Dean une seconde. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point son ami le connaissait bien. Il devinait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Et il posait toujours la question. Parce qu'il savait que Dean avait besoin d'en parler. Le jeune homme se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il n'avait jamais peur d'être jugé. Jamais peur d'être moqué. Peu importait ce qu'il disait, Garth l'écoutait toujours.

\- C'est juste … quelque chose avec Castiel, répondit il alors.

Garth serra sa cuisse une seconde dans sa main avant de se redresser. Il éteignit ensuite la télévision et tourna le visage vers Dean. Il lui fit ensuite signe de parler. Dean prit quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai couché avec lui. Pas récemment mais … d'accord, je devrais sans doute commencer par le commencement hein ? Je … je l'ai rencontré par le biais de Sam et … je voulais l'aider à assumer son homosexualité. On s'est vu plusieurs fois et ensuite … il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et physiquement il me plaisait aussi alors … on a couché ensemble. Mais … je lui ai assuré qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. Il était d'accord. On a continué à être ami après ça et … ensuite j'ai revu Matt. Tu te souviens de Matt ?

Garth hocha la tête. Dean ne présentait jamais les garçons avec qui il couchait à ses amis. Pas même ceux avec qui il recommençait ensuite. Mais il avait souvent parlé de Matt avec Garth. Principalement pour lui expliquer à quel point le jeune homme était un amant exceptionnel.

\- Je l'ai revu et il m'a appris qu'il était malade … le SIDA et comme on ne s'était jamais protégés, il m'a conseillé de me faire dépister. Et … il s'avère que je ne m'étais pas non plus protégé avec Castiel alors j'ai du le lui dire.

Il vit Garth grimacer et il sut aussitôt ce que son ami allait lui dire.

\- Tu mènes une vie dangereuse amigo. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Et loin de moi l'envie de te reprocher tes actions mais parfois, j'aimerais juste que tu sois plus prudent.

\- Je sais Garth, je sais, assura Dean aussitôt.

Garth lui fit alors signe de continuer et le jeune homme poursuivit son histoire. Il n'avait pas pensé tout dire à son ami. Il voulait juste lui demander conseil. Mais il avait gardé tout ceci pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était devenu impossible à gérer.

\- Castiel est clean … il me l'a dit l'autre jour mais … entre temps, j'ai couché à nouveau avec Jason et oui … je sais que c'est stupide mais je l'ai dit à Castiel et … il a été génial avec moi tu sais. Il m'a accompagné pour me faire tester et il ne me déteste pas même si je lui ai fait prendre tous ces risques. Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait être amis mais au téléphone … au téléphone, quand je lui ai parlé de Jason, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Enfin pas dans ses termes bien sûr … il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi mais je sais ce que ça veut dire. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois le repousser … je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur.

Garth hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Comme le papillon à la flamme, murmura t-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire. Il savait bien que Garth tenait parfois des propos incohérents et étranges. Mais généralement, il s'expliquait rapidement. Cette fois, il ne semblait pas décidé à préciser sa pensée.

\- Tu t'expliques ? L'encouragea t-il parce qu'il était réellement totalement perdu.

Garth se passa une main sur le visage avant de se frotter longuement le menton. Dean lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour rassembler ses idées même s'il était réellement impatient. Parfois, il plaisantait avec Charlie en disant que Garth était un peu comme leur Yoda. Il tenait des propos bizarres mais qui étaient toujours pleins de bon sens.

\- Comme le papillon à la flamme, répéta Garth en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Dean, tu es quelqu'un de fascinant. De mystérieux et de brillant. Tu es la flamme qui attire la papillon … le papillon étant Castiel dans cette analogie bien sûr … Castiel et tous les autres hommes que tu as fait tomber dans tes filets. Ils ne peuvent pas résister à ta lumière et ils s'approchent jusqu'à se brûler les ailes. Mais tu n'es pas responsable parce que cette lumière est naturelle chez toi … elle est là sans que tu puisses l'éteindre.

Dean n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la comparaison. Garth avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait la sensation que son analogie faisait de lui le méchant de l'histoire. Il estimait que la plupart de ses conquêtes n'étaient pas plus innocentes que lui. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Seul Castiel avait été dupé. Et pas parce que Dean lui avait menti. Mais uniquement parce qu'il était trop innocent et naïf pour se protéger.

\- Et Castiel, comme tous les autres, vient de se brûler les ailes. Il était inévitable qu'il développe des sentiments pour toi. Honnêtement, la chute sera probablement rude pour lui. Mais tu peux l'aider à amortir le choc. Il suffit de trouver les bonnes choses à dire.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis là, assura Dean.

Garth sourit faiblement avant de poser sa main sur la joue de son ami. Il la caressa une seconde du bout du doigt avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Dean ferma alors les yeux, content de voir que son ami n'était pas furieux contre lui. Il savait bien que Garth avait craqué sur Castiel. Il avait peur qu'il lui en veuille d'avoir couché avec lui. Mais son ami était incapable d'être en colère. Il ne s'énervait jamais et pardonnait toujours. Cela lui avait valu quelques désillusions. Il ne semblait pas pour autant déterminé à changer.

\- Très bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu reconnais enfin ma grande sagesse mais … si tu me le permets, j'aimerais éclaircir un point avec toi avant, commenta Garth qui semblait réellement mieux depuis que Dean était là.

Il avait repris des couleurs. Le jeune homme était content de constater que sa présence lui faisait du bien. Garth devait s'ennuyer seul dans cette chambre toute la journée. Et Dean se jura de venir plus souvent. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment présent pour son ami.

\- Je t'écoute, lança t-il pour inviter Garth à parler.

Ce dernier se redressa un peu plus contre ses oreillers et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Les hématomes sur son visage avaient disparu. Mais les deux attelles étaient là pour rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Et Dean continuait d'être furieux qu'on ait pu faire du mal à son ami.

\- Je comprends ta situation Dean … et crois moi je suis prêt à t'aider mais … il y a quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé et que j'aimerais t'entendre me dire maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour Castiel ?

Dean aurait du voir la question venir. Il aurait du savoir que Garth en viendrait là. Mais il était tellement concentré sur les sentiments de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas songé une seule fois aux siens. Et il était nécessaire qu'il s'interroge sur ce point. Même s'il avait terriblement peur des réponses.

\- Je tiens à lui, répondit il sincèrement. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. C'est un ami et je veux … je veux l'aider.

\- Tu tiens à lui comme tu tiens à moi ou comme tu tenais et continue de tenir à Jason ?

Dean se leva du lit, incapable de rester plus longuement en place. Garth avait le don de mettre le doigt sur les choses essentielles. Sans jamais brusquer ses amis, il les poussait naturellement à dire enfin ce qu'ils ignoraient ou préféraient ignorer. Il aurait fait un extraordinaire psychologue. Mais à la place, il continuait de se « chercher » comme il disait. Il n'était pas paresseux. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. Il ne savait simplement pas ce qu'il voulait faire de son temps.

\- J'aime toujours Jason, déclara finalement Dean en s'éloignant de son ami pour s'appuyer contre le mur sous la télévision.

\- Jason est un scorpion, rétorqua aussitôt Garth.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Une nouvelle fois, son ami prouvait à quel point il aimait faire des analogies. Parfois elles étaient déconcertantes. Mais la plupart du temps, elles étaient également judicieuses et bienvenues.

\- Un scorpion ?

\- Un scorpion oui … il t'a laissé venir à lui avant de te piquer avec sa queue. Et la mort est lente parce que le poison ne te tue pas immédiatement. Il a empoisonné ton cœur et ton esprit. Tu continues de te débattre mais tu finiras par mourir si tu ne panses pas tes blessures.

Dean se retint de relever l'analogie de la « queue » qui l'aurait probablement fait beaucoup rire en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils en riraient plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer quoi que ce soit avec Jason … mais je l'aime toujours et j'ai l'impression … j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura jamais de place pour qui que ce soit d'autre dans mon cœur, confessa alors Dean en haussant les épaules.

Garth ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il le regardait avec tendresse et affection. Il le regardait comme Sam le faisait parfois.

\- Je ne pense pas que le problème soit là. Je ne dis pas que tu n'aimes plus Jason et que tu te voiles la face. Je suis sûr que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui. Et je le comprends parce qu'il a été le premier mais … tu ne refuses pas de tomber à nouveau amoureux uniquement parce qu'il n'y a plus de place dans ton cœur. Je pense que tu as peur … peur parce que la seule fois où tu t'es ouvert à quelqu'un, tu as été rejeté violemment. Et tu as eu le cœur brisé. Tu ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau.

Dean savait que son ami disait vrai. Il avait pris conscience de toutes ces choses. Se les entendre dire en revanche le poussait à réaliser qu'il avait nié trop de choses trop longtemps. Il savait tout cela mais l'avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête en espérant que ça passe. Mais il était temps pour lui de se confronter à ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Quitte à se prendre une claque dans la figure.

\- Le seul amour que j'ai connu, c'est celui que j'ai eu … que j'ai … pour Jason. Mais il a toujours été synonyme de souffrances … de secrets et de déceptions. Et j'ai fini par croire … j'ai fini par me convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau alors … oui je suis terrifié Garth mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne plus l'être.

Dean ouvrait totalement son cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas facile mais c'était nécessaire. Il essuya ses yeux quand il eut la sensation qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes avant de reporter son attention sur Garth.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Dean » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

« Tu es ridicule » protesta Jason ensuite.

Le jeune homme les ignora tous les deux pour le moment. Il voulait se concentrer sur sa discussion avec Garth.

\- L'amour c'est … c'est comme se jeter dans le vide sans savoir si oui ou non, on a un parachute accroché dans le dos. C'est prendre un risque … c'est tenter sa chance. On ne peut jamais être sûr que ça se terminera bien. Parfois, on s'écrase et il nous faut un moment pour se remettre sur pieds. Et parfois, on a la chance de s'envoler et alors c'est magique … c'est merveilleux. L'amour c'est un risque Dean … mais c'est un risque merveilleux.

Garth aurait vraiment du écrire un livre pour aider les gens comme Dean à y voir plus clair. Il était génial dans ces situations. Il aurait fait fortune en vendant ses conseils. Mais il savait que son ami le refuserait. Il pensait qu'aider les autres était quelque chose qu'on ne devait jamais monnayer.

\- Castiel pourrait être ton parachute. Il pourrait être celui avec qui tu t'envoleras … il t'aime et je sais qu'il pourrait te rendre heureux. Bien sûr, pour cela, il faut que tu saches si oui ou non tu partages ses sentiments.

Et c'était justement là toute la question. Dean ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il tenait beaucoup à lui. C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Jason. Mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que ce n'était pas de l'amour. A vrai dire, il était totalement incapable de définir ce qui se passait en lui. Sans nul doute parce qu'il continuait d'être aveuglé par sa peur de souffrir. Il tournait en rond et il ne voyait aucune issue.

\- Je ne sais pas Garth … je … je suis perdu et je … je veux m'en sortir mais je ne sais pas … pas comment, avoua alors Dean.

Il avait lutté contre ses larmes mais il n'en avait plus la force à présent. Garth le remarqua aussitôt et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Dean s'exécuta et se réinstalla à côté de son ami. Il s'allongea sur le lit et posa son visage contre l'épaule de Garth.

\- Ok, reprenons depuis le début mon cher. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il voulait faire les choses bien et refusait de donner des réponses précipitées. Il avait vraiment envie d'avancer. Il en avait assez de se voiler la face quotidiennement.

\- Il … quand il est là, je me sens bien. Je me sens soutenu et … je sais qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un de bien. Il ne voit pas que mes défauts et il … il m'aide à prendre conscience de ce que je vaux. Il a envie de m'aider et c'est … parfois ça me déstabilise. Mais il … il continue à être là malgré tout. Il me donne envie de … je pense qu'il me donne envie d'être meilleur.

Garth tourna le visage pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe avant de réajuster les couvertures qui recouvraient ses jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de faire ta vie avec lui ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de s'essuyer le visage à nouveau. Il savait que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, on les jugerait. On les critiquerait. On se moquerait probablement d'eux. Mais Dean avait besoin de contact. Besoin de sentir le soutien de Garth à travers des gestes tendres. Ils lui donnaient de la force.

\- Je ne sais pas … je … je pense que si j'étais prêt à m'engager avec quelqu'un, je pourrais le faire avec Castiel. Il est parfait et il … il me fait rire tu sais. Je le trouve adorable et séduisant et … et … si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je tenterais ma chance avec lui.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda alors Garth, visiblement intrigué.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait dit cela sans réellement réfléchir. Mais à présent qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il réalisait que c'était là tout le problème. Il pensait sincèrement ne pas être suffisamment bien pour Castiel. Il estimait que son ami pouvait trouver mieux.

\- Parce que je sais ce que je vaux … et … parce qu'il est merveilleux. Il … il pourrait trouver quelqu'un de brillant … quelqu'un d'intelligent et de stable. Il peut faire mieux que moi. Mais si j'étais cette personne … celle qui a tout pour elle … je serais fier d'être son … son petit ami. Je ne sais pas si cela a un sens pour toi …

Garth déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe et Dean ferma aussitôt les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que ça a un sens … même si c'est totalement stupide. Dean … écoute moi … tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu n'en as pas conscience et je sais que c'est en grande partie à cause de Jason. Il a détruit toute la confiance que tu avais en toi et à un moment où tu te construisais petit à petit. Il a réussi à te convaincre que tu ne valais rien. Et c'était là son but … parce qu'il savait que si tu perdais toute confiance en toi, tu serais reconnaissant envers quiconque te montrerait un semblant d'intérêt. Il s'est assuré que tu l'accueillerais à chaque fois qu'il aurait envie de te voir … et que tu le ferais avec un sourire. Il voulait te rendre dépendant de lui. Mais tu dois absolument oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a dites et te concentrer sur ce que tes amis pensent de toi … ce que Castiel pense de toi. Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois mon ami.

Dean aurait tellement aimé le croire sur paroles. Il aurait également aimé croire Sam quand il lui tenait les mêmes propos. Et Castiel quand il lui avait tenu un discours similaire. Mais les paroles de Jason lui revenaient aussitôt en tête et il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.

« Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison … parce que tu sais que je suis le seul à te dire la vérité bébé »

Jason était de plus en plus présent dans sa tête et Dean détestait ça. Il était sûr que ça ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Car il avait tendance à l'écouter là où il rejetait généralement en bloc tout ce que Sam soufflait à son oreille.

\- J'aimerais réussir à … j'aimerais vous croire … tous mais il … tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il a rompu avec moi. Tu ne l'as pas entendu et … peut être qu'il avait en partie raison, avança Dean en rouvrant les yeux.

Il sentit Garth se tendre et il sut que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait énervé. Evoquer Jason mettait souvent ses amis dans cet état. Parce qu'ils avaient vu le mal que son ex lui avait fait.

\- Tu sais Dean, si j'avais la chance de l'avoir un jour en face de moi, je lui ferais payer tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Je lui ferais payer le fait de t'avoir volé ton innocence … de t'avoir fait douter de toi … de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps et de t'avoir brisé le cœur ! Je le ferais avec plaisir mais puisqu'il n'est pas là, je vais me contenter de te dire que Jason est un enfoiré de salopard … une pourriture qui mériterait de souffrir à son tour et que je détesterais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et je te dirais également que rien de ce qu'il t'a dit n'est vrai. C'est un menteur … un manipulateur et … tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser gagner.

« Mais j'ai déjà gagné bébé n'est ce pas ? J'ai gagné parce que je t'ai ruiné pour tous les autres … je t'ai fait tel que je te voulais et tu m'appartiens aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi parce que je suis le seul à te connaître et le seul à t'aimer tel que tu es »

Dean ferma les yeux alors que les mots de Jason résonnaient à ses oreilles, lui faisant aussitôt oublier ce que Garth venait de dire. Il savait qu'il avait tort de l'écouter. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait la sensation d'être conditionné pour lui répondre à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Une sorte de réflexe pavlovien comme il avait lu que les chiens pouvaient en avoir.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à toutes ces questions aujourd'hui. Ca fait six ans que tu vis vous le joug de Jason et t'en libérer va te demander du temps. L'essentiel est que tu aies compris que ce travail était nécessaire. Et que tu laisses les gens qui t'aiment t'aider à le faire.

Garth ne lui mettait pas la pression. Il comprenait que tout ceci n'était pas facile pour lui. Il savait que Charlie l'aurait probablement bousculé un peu plus. Sam n'aurait pas pu se taire avant de lui avoir parlé durant des heures entières. Mais Garth avait dit uniquement ce qui était nécessaire. Et il lui laissait la possibilité de murir ses paroles et de réfléchir un peu de son côté.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je fais pour Castiel ? Pour … qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir simplement parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont j'ai envie … de ce que je ressens. Il n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs … sachant que je lui ai déjà suffisamment fait de mal.

Dean était venu avec la ferme envie de repousser Castiel pour de bon. De mettre un terme aux espoirs de son ami pour éviter de le perdre. Mais Garth lui avait fait comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route. Il n'avait pas pris le problème par le bon bout. Il devait commencer par se demander ce qu'il voulait faire des sentiments de Castiel. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui de son côté. Et faire ensuite en sorte d'agir en conséquence. S'il réalisait qu'il n'aimait pas Castiel, il le lui dirait honnêtement. S'il partageait les sentiments du jeune étudiant, il le lui dirait aussi. Et il tenterait d'ouvrir son cœur une nouvelle fois. Cela le terrifiait totalement. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Tu vas lui dire clairement que tu as besoin de temps … que tu ne peux rien lui promettre mais que tu ne fermes pas la porte non plus. Tu vas te montrer honnête et lui avouer que tu as peur … parce qu'il n'y aucune honte à avoir peur de souffrir Dean. J'ai peur moi aussi … surtout en ce moment.

Garth n'avait pas dit ça pour se faire plaindre. Dean savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à ramener la conversation sur lui. Il l'avait dit pour réconforter le jeune homme. Mais ses propos trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait et Dean s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être soucié avant.

\- Tu repenses souvent à eux ? Demanda t-il en tournant le visage vers celui de son ami.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Garth était quelqu'un de fort et de solide. Il était courageux et avait une foi inébranlable en le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Mais il venait de vivre un événement particulièrement traumatisant. Et il était normal qu'il ait peur. Normal que ses certitudes soient totalement ébranlées.

\- Parfois oui … surtout la nuit quand je m'endors. Je revoie leurs visages et … j'entends ce qu'ils m'ont dit à nouveau. Ils étaient tellement en colère Dean … tellement remplis de haine et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut autant haïr quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas … juste parce qu'il est différent. Et … c'est juste … c'est déstabilisant pour moi.

C'était la première fois que Dean voyait Garth douter autant de ce qu'il croyait savoir. Il avait beau être le témoin des pires horreurs, il continuait de croire que le monde pouvait être meilleur. Qu'il fallait continuer de croire que les choses allaient s'arranger. Qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais être la cible de ces horreurs changeait totalement les choses. Il avait été en première ligne.

\- Si je les tenais … je te jure que je leur ferais payer, murmura Dean en serrant les poings.

Il avait tellement de colère envers ces personnes qu'il se sentait capable de tout. Il ne croyait pas à la violence en réponse à la violence. Mais on avait fait du mal à un de ses amis et cela effaçait tout le reste. Cela lui donnait envie de jeter toutes ses bonnes résolutions par la fenêtre. D'entrer en guerre et de le faire armé.

\- Si tu les tenais, tu les dénoncerais et c'est tout. Je … je ne crois pas que leur faire du mal soit une solution.

\- Parce que tu es trop gentil, le coupa Dean en secouant la tête.

\- Parce que je suis réaliste mi amigo. Je sais très bien qu'ils nous pointeraient nous du doigt si on se vengeait. Peu importe le mal qu'ils ont fait. On leur donnerait raison et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors non, tu ne ferais rien … tu appellerais la police et ce serait la bonne solution. Parce que je refuse de te voir courir des risques pour moi. Je refuse de les laisser gagner.

Dean savait que Garth avait raison une nouvelle fois. Il détestait le ton fataliste de sa voix. Et il détestait également la déception qu'il devinait chez lui. Il avait pris une claque. Il avait réalisé que sa façon de voir le monde n'était peut être pas la bonne. Dean avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose le jour où cela lui arriverait. Il avait toujours pensé que Garth était trop naïf. Mais il s'était trompé. Il aimait l'optimisme de son ami. Il aimait la confiance qu'il avait dans ce monde. C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- On ne les laissera pas gagner. Je te le promets, assura Dean.

Il avait des tas de choses personnelles à gérer mais il n'en oubliait pas pour autant son combat. Son engagement. Et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il refusait que les gens qui avaient fait du mal à son ami puisse penser une seconde qu'ils avaient réussi à les faire taire. Ils ne gagneraient pas. Dean ne pourrait peut être pas changer le monde. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à être heureux dans sa vie mais il pouvait faire entendre sa voix. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il allait crier jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte de l'écouter. Il allait le faire pour Garth. Pour lui prouver que l'espoir était toujours permis. Et pour lui rendre la confiance qu'il avait visiblement perdu. Il n'oubliait pas Castiel et le travail qu'il devait faire sur lui. Mais il estimait pouvoir tout mener de front. Il l'avait fait avant et il le referait si c'était nécessaire. Garth venait de lui donner des pistes de travail. Il n'avait plus qu'à creuser et à se poser enfin les bonnes questions. Il avait vécu six années avec la tête enfouie dans le sable. Ce n'était pas la solution. Ca ne le serait jamais. Et maintenant que Garth l'avait aidé à le comprendre, il comptait bien remédier au problème pour de bon.


	26. La vérité

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 26 ème chapitre et Castiel se confie à Sam. Il est question de Dean bien sûr ...**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Cry de James Blunt**

 **Chapitre 26 : La vérité**

 _« Le courage, c'est de chercher la vérité et de la dire »_

 _Jean Jaurès_

Castiel pensait continuellement à Dean depuis leur conversation téléphonique. Il pensait déjà beaucoup à lui avant de savoir qu'il avait de nouveau couché avec Jason. Mais depuis, c'était devenu une véritable obsession. Il imaginait ce que son ami avait ressenti en le faisant. Ce qu'il envisageait de faire à présent. Et s'il serait capable de lutter contre les sentiments qu'il avait toujours pour son ex.

Castiel était inquiet pour le jeune homme. Il le savait incroyablement fragile. Il savait également le pouvoir que Jason avait sur lui. Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il avait admis le fait que Dean ne saurait jamais dire « non » à son ex. Qu'il était incapable de lutter contre lui.

Il était inquiet parce qu'il redoutait de voir le jeune homme replonger complètement. De le voir retomber dans les filets de Jason. La première fois, il s'en était sorti blessé et avec le cœur brisé. Cette fois, il savait que ce serait pire encore. Avoir de l'espoir et être déçu une fois était une chose dont on pouvait se remettre. Mais le faire une seconde fois avait un impact destructeur et désastreux sur la confiance en soit. Dean ne pourrait probablement pas s'en relever.

Et si Castiel ne veillait pas à ce qu'il ne commette pas cette erreur, il savait que Dean finirait par la faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

L'idée l'obsédait également parce qu'il était fou de jalousie. Il savait qu'il l'aurait été même si Dean avait couché avec un autre homme que Jason. Il était amoureux de lui et avait forcément des difficultés à accepter que son ami soit avec un autre homme que lui. Mais il était suffisamment lucide sur la situation pour savoir que c'était inévitable. Dean rencontrerait d'autres hommes. Et il tomberait peut être un jour amoureux de l'un d'eux. Il devait s'y préparer.

Mais c'était pire encore avec Jason. Parce qu'il savait combien ce type avait fait souffrir le jeune homme. Il lui avait brisé le cœur et lui avait dit des choses horribles. Il l'avait manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et privé son ami de son innocence. De son envie d'être heureux. Et Castiel était fou de rage en réalisant que Dean était prêt à donner une seconde chance à ce monstre. A lui en donner une à lui quand il refusait d'ouvrir son cœur à d'autres. A Castiel. A un homme qui était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux. Qui le respectait et l'aimait sincèrement. C'était injuste et c'était douloureux. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Il passait ses journées à s'interroger sur ce qu'il aurait du faire ou dire. A se demander s'il n'aurait pas été judicieux d'en parler à Sam ou à Charlie. Il ne connaissait pas Dean depuis très longtemps et il savait que son ami refuserait d'écouter ses conseils. Mais il aimait à croire qu'il serait plus réceptif si les mêmes conseils venaient des gens qui lui étaient plus proches encore. De son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout. De sa meilleure amie. Il était possible qu'il accepte de les écouter eux.

Il savait que Dean verrait cela comme une trahison. Il serait probablement furieux si Castiel vendait la mèche. Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler ainsi de sa vie. Peu importait qu'il le fasse pour son bien. « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » disait on. Castiel n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était vrai.

Aider Dean en avertissant ses proches le conduirait à perdre le jeune homme. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il l'aimait trop pour tirer un trait sur lui. Il n'avait pas réussi alors que Dean lui avait annoncé qu'il était probablement malade à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant.

Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait établir un plan. Mais à chaque fois qu'une idée émergeait dans son esprit fatigué, il la trouvait stupide ou la jugeait inefficace. Il renonçait. Et plus les heures passaient, plus il savait que Dean se rapprochait très probablement d'une erreur qui lui serait fatale. Il devait agir vite. Mais il devait également agir bien.

Le fait que Dean occupe tout son esprit l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses études. Cela l'empêchait également de chercher du travail. Ce serait bientôt nécessaire. Ses parents refuseraient à présent de lui donner de l'argent pour financer ses études. Et il avait un loyer à payer également. Il devait se prendre en mains. Mais il ne faisait que penser à Dean. Et il n'avançait pas.

Castiel ne dormait pas très bien non plus. Il avait accumulé un retard dans son sommeil qui commençait à peser considérablement sur son humeur et sa capacité de réflexion. Il avait conscience que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il devait trouver une solution et il le devait le faire vite.

Il savait que Sam avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Castiel ne lui avait rien dit mais son ami n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux et son incapacité à se concentrer sur son travail. Il était inquiet pour lui. Castiel avait tenté de le distraire en l'invitant au mariage de sa sœur qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Hannah voulait qu'il le fasse venir. Elle avait envie de rencontrer le meilleur ami de son frère. Sam avait accepté immédiatement. Jess serait également de la partie. Castiel savait qu'il se sentirait mieux avec son ami à ses côtés.

La diversion avait eu l'effet escompté durant quelques heures. Sam avait commencé à interroger Castiel sur le cadeau qu'il devait faire à Hannah. Sur l'endroit de la cérémonie. La tenue approprié et sur Balthazar. Mais rapidement, alors que Castiel étouffait un bâillement derrière sa main, son inquiétude revint sur le devant de la scène. Et il finit par poser la question que le jeune étudiant redoutait plus que tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Castiel choisit alors de jouer l'idiot pour gagner un peu de temps. Il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier les questions qu'il se posait. Même s'il en doutait un peu. Sam était comme un chien avec un os. Il n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

\- Il va falloir te montrer un peu plus précis Sam parce que cette question peut amener des dizaines de réponses et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir laquelle est celle que tu recherches.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient en journée. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Ils n'étudiaient pas la même chose et n'en étaient même pas au même niveau dans leur scolarité mais ils aimaient étudier ensemble. Ils aimaient s'encourager quand l'un d'eux était fatigué. C'était stimulant. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de discuter ici, cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir de longues conversations à voix basse. Certains étudiants le leur reprochaient. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils aimaient l'endroit l'un comme l'autre. Adoraient être entourés de livres. C'était leur endroit à eux. Celui où ils étaient toujours seuls. Quand ils sortaient – ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent avec la charge de travail qu'ils avaient – Jess les accompagnait systématiquement. Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il adorait la jeune femme. Et il aimait également discuter avec elle. Mais il avait besoin, parfois, de se retrouver seul avec son meilleur ami. De pouvoir discuter avec lui uniquement. Et il ne pouvait le faire que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque.

\- Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi … je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois très bien que quelque chose cloche chez toi et j'ai besoin de savoir quoi.

Castiel détourna les yeux une seconde. Sam était au courant pour Dean et lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble une fois. Mais il ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Il n'avait pas parlé de leur seconde expérience ensemble. Pas plus qu'il ne lui avait avoué que son frère était probablement malade. Qu'il avait pensé l'être aussi. Il doutait que Dean l'ait mis au courant. Et il ne voulait surtout pas trahir son secret et tout révéler à son frère. Toutefois, il ressentait le besoin de confier quelques unes des choses qui le tracassaient depuis des jours. Il allait commencer par le plus simple à dire.

\- Mes parents sont au courant, annonça t-il alors.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sam connaissait le problème. Il lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais son homosexualité. Son ami lui avait même proposé d'être présent avec lui quand il leur annoncerait. Castiel avait refusé bien que la proposition l'ait touché. Il savait que la présence d'un autre homme pousserait ses parents à imaginer qu'il était celui qui avait perverti leur fils. Et il refusait qu'ils s'en prennent à Sam.

\- Ok et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage avant de secouer la tête.

\- Rien de très surprenant. Que je n'étais plus leur fils … qu'ils préfèreraient me savoir mort que gay … que j'étais une honte et que je … que je n'avais fait que les décevoir depuis ma naissance.

\- Les salopards, commenta Sam en serrant les poings.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il estimait effectivement que ses parents n'étaient pas des gens biens. Ils faisaient en sorte d'avoir l'image de la famille parfaite pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas. Mais ils étaient foncièrement mauvais. Ils se fichaient de leurs enfants et ne s'intéressaient à eux que quand ils pouvaient en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Castiel savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Et ce que Sam venait de dire ne le choquait absolument pas.

\- Je savais qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas et … je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Au moins, je suis débarrassé d'eux pour de bon cette fois. Et … Hannah me soutient elle. Balthazar aussi et toute sa famille. Ce sont des gens biens. Je … je suis soulagé en fin de compte.

C'était en partie vrai. S'être montré honnête avec sa famille l'avait libéré d'un poids important. Bien sûr, avoir la confirmation qu'ils le considéraient comme un monstre était encore douloureux. Mais il s'y était préparé. Le choc avait été moins rude que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ses parents allaient réagir. Et Castiel n'avait pas perdu toute sa famille. Il en avait même gagné une nouvelle. Il s'estimait plus chanceux que bien des gens dans sa situation.

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais … tu es courageux Cas. Et tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Jess aussi et on te soutient. On t'aime comme tu es.

\- Merci Sam.

Le jeune homme lui adressa alors un large sourire avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la lecture de son livre de droit. Castiel était surpris de voir qu'il n'insistait pas pour savoir s'il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Même s'il était prêt à parier que Sam le savait. Il n'insistait pas et c'était nouveau pour lui. D'ordinaire, il pressait le jeune homme jusqu'à savoir ce qui clochait.

Castiel choisit de saisir cette opportunité pour éviter les sujets délicats et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses notes. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se concentrer et il avait déjà relu une trentaine de fois la même phrase quand Sam se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne le regardait pas. C'était presque comme s'il avait senti la tension chez lui sans avoir besoin de le voir pour le confirmer. Décidément, Sam le connaissait mieux que personne. Probablement mieux qu'Hannah.

\- Je peux presque t'entendre réfléchir d'où je suis et … je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

Castiel joignit ses mains sur ses notes sans lâcher son ami des yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi ne poses tu pas la question qui te brûles les lèvres ?

Sam haussa les épaules en soupirant longuement. Il referma ensuite son livre et leva enfin les yeux vers Castiel. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour et certains regardaient parfois dans leur direction. C'était uniquement de la curiosité. Castiel le savait. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant s'intéresser à la vie d'inconnus. Lui se fichait totalement de savoir ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qui concernait ses proches et lui même.

\- J'ai envie de savoir … je meurs d'envie de savoir pour être parfaitement honnête mais je sais que si je te pousse à me parler, tu finiras par te braquer. Et je ne veux pas t'énerver. Mais Cas … tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Absolument tout.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il le savait. Il ne doutait pas de l'affection que Sam avait pour lui. Il avait juste des difficultés à aborder le sujet de ses sentiments pour son frère avec lui. Il l'aurait fait plus facilement si cela avait concerné un autre homme. Dean restait un sujet sensible pour Sam. Principalement parce que leur relation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ils s'aimaient plus que deux frères devaient s'aimer. Ils étaient incroyablement proches. Dépendants l'un de l'autre. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas mettre son ami en porte à faux avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à choisir entre Dean et lui. Ce n'était pas juste.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois très … heureux de l'entendre, confia t-il alors.

Il savait que cela vendait probablement la mèche. Le seul sujet qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment aborder librement était Dean. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout sans problème. Mais le frère de Sam restait un sujet tabou.

\- Parce que ça concerne Dean, souffla le jeune homme qui, une fois de plus, voyait clair dans le jeu de son ami.

\- Parce que ça concerne Dean, confirma Castiel.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir. C'était à présent à Sam de choisir si oui ou non il voulait en savoir plus. Castiel ne lui en voudrait pas s'il choisissait de laisser tomber la conversation ou de changer de sujet. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à se mettre de lui même dans une situation compliquée.

\- Ok, d'accord je … j'aurais du me douter que c'était lui et … qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean n'avait rien fait. Non. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Dean avait effectivement fait quelque chose. Il avait couché à nouveau avec Jason. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas le dire à Sam. Il savait que son ami ne réagirait pas bien. Ce dont il avait envie de parler n'était en rien de la faute de Dean.

\- Il n'a rien fait … à vrai dire, c'est moi qui … je n'ai pas fait quelque chose, c'est plus … j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose.

Il aurait probablement pu se montrer plus clair mais il avait du mal à dire les choses. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Ses mains étaient moites et il était terrifié. Parce que Sam l'avait prévenu que les choses finiraient mal. Parce qu'il lui avait dit de se méfier. Et Castiel ne l'avait pas écouté. Bien sûr, il estimait que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Tomber amoureux de son ami n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire. C'était juste quelque chose qui s'était imposé à lui. Et il espérait que Sam pourrait le comprendre.

\- De quoi as tu pris conscience exactement ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, répondit Castiel en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Il n'avait pas la force de le dire. Et il espérait sincèrement que Sam n'aurait pas besoin qu'il mette des mots précis sur ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'il devinerait par lui même.

\- Cas, je t'avais prévenu, laissa alors échapper Sam.

C'était vrai. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Peu importait ce que son ami lui avait dit. Castiel était sûr qu'il serait tombé amoureux de Dean quand même. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui le rendait incapable d'être séparé de lui. Incapable de ne pas l'aimer comme un fou. C'était dans la fragilité qui était tellement évidente chez Dean. Dans sa façon de faire passer les autres avant lui. De se battre pour tout le monde mais jamais pour lui. Il était facile de tomber amoureux de Dean Winchester. Et impossible de se débarrasser de ce sentiment une fois qu'il s'était manifesté.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça et … je ne veux pas te faire de reproches mais c'est une très mauvaise idée. Aimer mon frère est une très mauvaise idée.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le front. Il avait un début de migraine. Il savait que c'était en partie du à son manque de sommeil. Il allait finir par avoir besoin de prendre des cachets s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il refusait de mettre son année scolaire en péril parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer ses émotions.

\- Tu l'aimes toi pourtant, souleva t-il sans regarder Sam.

\- C'est différent. Je suis son frère et Dean sait comment accepter mes sentiments à son égard. Il sait les gérer et composer avec parce qu'il les a connus avant Jason. Il a été programmé par mon père pour m'élever à sa place et il est incapable de ne pas prendre soin de moi. Il a besoin de mon amour et de mon affection pour fonctionner. Mais … avec toi c'est … c'est quelque chose qui lui fait peur. Et je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'il ne t'aime pas en retour ou qu'il ne t'aimera jamais. Juste que … en l'état actuel des choses, il ne saura jamais quoi faire de tes sentiments.

Castiel était conscient qu'il y avait un avant et un après Jason. L'homme avait façonné Dean de façon à lui faire perdre non seulement confiance en lui mais également en l'amour en général. Il avait réussi à le rendre dépendant de lui. A penser qu'il était le seul à même de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça. Et crois moi, je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux de lui. Bien au contraire … mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux rien faire contre et maintenant il … il se peut qu'il l'ait compris. Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis.

Castiel reporta son attention sur Sam et le vit déglutir avec peine. Il savait que son ami était inquiet pour lui. Et il avait la sensation qu'il avait également peur de le perdre si toutefois Dean le rejetait pour de bon. Mais Castiel ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur. Il n'était pas responsable des agissements de son frère.

\- Tu sais, je trouve tout ça tellement dommage. Je … je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais être parfait pour lui. Il a besoin de stabilité et de quelqu'un pour lui redonner confiance. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il en prenne conscience. Mais je doute que ce soit quelque chose dont il est capable pour le moment.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il savait que Sam avait raison. Ses sentiments ne pourraient pas être réciproques tant que Dean n'aurait pas guéri des blessures infligées par Jason. Et ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu'il continuerait à le voir et à coucher avec lui.

\- J'aimerais le tuer pour ce qu'il lui a fait, confia t-il alors.

Il savait que Sam partageait son sentiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le prénom de Jason pour que son ami devine de qui il parlait. Lui aussi était en colère contre l'ex de Dean. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait subir. Sur ce point également, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Tu aurais du le voir avant … avant Jason. Il était tellement plein d'optimisme et de rêves. Il était prêt à vivre sa vie et à être heureux et … au tout début de leur relation, il souriait constamment. Il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Il croyait en l'amour et … ensuite …

Ensuite Jason lui avait brisé le cœur. Castiel aurait aimé connaître Dean avant que son ex ne lui mette la main dessus. Il aimait à penser qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble dans d'autres circonstances. L'idée était aussi agréable que douloureuse.

\- Il a toujours de l'influence sur lui … il … il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour qu'il accourt dans sa direction. Malgré tout ça, il continue à l'aimer et … je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait retomber dans ses filets, déclara Castiel en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Il s'était promis de ne pas vendre la mèche pour Jason mais son inquiétude prenait le pas sur toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il savait que Sam serait furieux. Ce serait à lui de le convaincre de ne pas aller trouver Dean dans la seconde si toutefois il finissait par lâcher le morceau.

\- Il lui fera du mal à nouveau et … il le sait. Ton frère, il le sait. Mais il est incapable de lui dire non. Incapable de lui résister. Et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il vaut mille fois mieux que ce salopard … qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment comme il l'est et qui se fichent de ses erreurs passées et de ses défauts et … Sam, j'ai peur que Jason finisse par le détruire pour de bon.

Il espérait sincèrement que son ami avait conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il savait que Jason était quelqu'un de mauvais. Il savait également que Dean l'aimait toujours. Mais Castiel n'était pas sûr que Sam réalisait vraiment à quel point son frère était naïf. Fragile et vulnérable. Il était son aîné et le jeune homme continuait de le voir comme un modèle à suivre. Comme le héros indestructible de son enfance. Celui vers qui il se tournait à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait. Il était difficile de tirer un trait sur cette image pour se confronter à la réalité. Mais il était temps pour Sam de le faire. Il en allait de la santé psychologique de son frère.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait … qu'il pourrait lui donner une seconde chance ? Enfin je veux dire … qu'il l'aime toujours passe encore mais … il ne peut décemment pas ignorer que Jason ne l'aimera jamais comme il le mérite. Qu'il ne lui donnera jamais ce qu'il est en droit d'attendre. Je … je pense qu'il est plus fort que ça.

Castiel avait le choix à présent. Il pouvait ne rien dire et laisser Sam dans l'ignorance. Ou il pouvait saisir cette opportunité pour tout lui dire. Pour l'avertir. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de fermer les yeux et soupirer longuement. Il le faisait pour Dean. Et peu importait les conséquences que cela aurait sur lui. Il devait faire passer les intérêts de son ami avant les siens.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Sam … c'est … il l'a déjà revu, souffla t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il les posa sur son ami et lui laissa le temps de comprendre la portée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il vit alors son visage se décomposer lentement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il donna un coup de poing sur la table faisant sursauter Castiel et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Certains râlèrent aussitôt mais Sam ne semblait pas les voir. Ou alors il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Il semblait trop en colère pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre de toute façon.

\- Quel idiot ! Quel … quel imbécile ! Jura t-il alors entre ses dents.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il était effectivement du même avis que Sam. Dean s'était montré stupide en appelant Jason de lui même. C'était pire encore que s'il avait cédé à ses avances. C'était lui qui avait fait la démarche de l'appeler. Lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Il avait cherché les problèmes. Mais Castiel savait également qu'il n'était pas réellement responsable de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne réfléchissait pas clairement quand il s'agissait de Jason. Il était incapable de prendre la bonne décision.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Dean peut en dire … je vais trouver Jason et je vais lui faire payer tout ça … je … je savais qu'il harcelait Dean ces derniers temps et bien sûr, il a fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait mais … bordel, je croyais Dean plus fort que ça … plus … plus lucide.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Sam. Pas vraiment …

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu étonné que son ami prenne la défense de son frère. Castiel savait que le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'il se montre jaloux. Qu'il soit en colère. Et il ressentait effectivement toutes ces choses. Mais l'affection qu'il avait pour Dean était plus forte que tout. Il voulait l'aider avant tout.

\- Comment ça pas de sa faute ? Il ne l'a pas … ne me dis pas qu'il l'a forcé à le faire parce que ce serait vraiment … je ne … je ne suis pas sûr que je …

\- Non, non, Sam, il ne l'a pas forcé, le coupa aussitôt Castiel qui refusait de voir Sam s'inquiéter pour rien.

Jason était peut être un salopard mais ce n'était un violeur.

\- Mais … ce que je cherche à te dire c'est qu'il … il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait parce que c'est Jason qui l'a poussé à devenir comme ça et … je crois qu'il est totalement incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions quand il est question de lui. Jason a fait en sorte que ton frère pense qu'il sera toujours le seul à pouvoir l'aimer … qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre et … c'est presque comme de l'hypnose. Je ne dis pas que Dean n'a pas commis une erreur mais … je pense vraiment que c'était plus fort que lui.

Castiel voulait vraiment que Sam comprenne parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère. Il allait avoir besoin de son aide pour remettre Dean sur le droit chemin. Si le jeune homme refusait de l'écouter lui, il ne pourrait probablement pas ignorer son petit frère. Leur lien était plus fort que tout. Plus fort que celui qui l'unissait encore à Jason.

\- OK, je … je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je cours chez lui pour lui crier dessus alors hein ? Parce que je dois être honnête avec toi … j'en ai vraiment très envie à cet instant précis …

Castiel sourit faiblement en secouant la tête. Sam poussa alors un très long soupire avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Il semblait épuisé à son tour. Et complètement désespéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel s'en voulait d'être responsable de son état. Mais il estimait qu'il devait savoir. Parce que le jeune étudiant doutait de pouvoir aider Dean seul.

\- Tu ne ferais que le braquer … mais il va falloir que tu lui parles et … il va falloir que tu te montres convaincant.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas … je sais bien que c'est sans doute beaucoup te demander parce que tu es amoureux de lui mais … tu ne pourrais pas lui parler toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de m'écouter.

Castiel l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Mais il savait exactement comment les choses se termineraient. Il se ferait repousser et perdrait probablement le jeune homme pour de bon. Non. Il devait agir de manière intelligente. Faire fonctionner sa matière grise et utiliser toutes les armes dont il disposait pour faire craquer Dean.

\- J'ai déjà essayé et … on ne peut pas dire que ça ait fonctionné. Je crois qu'il va chercher à me fuir pendant quelques temps … surtout maintenant qu'il sait que je l'aime. Et … je ne pourrais pas être là comme il le faudrait alors … il aura besoin de toi. Tu es son petit frère et tu comptes plus que quiconque au monde.

Sam hocha la tête. Il avait le visage de quelqu'un de déterminé. Quelqu'un qui savait à présent exactement la nature de la mission qu'il devait remplir. Et qui ne baisserait pas les bras tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi. Sam ressemblait à un soldat. Castiel détourna à nouveau les yeux pour regarder les autres étudiants autour d'eux. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à eux. Ils avaient perdu tout intérêt à leurs yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi Cas … je ne pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'ai … j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

Sam était sincère et cela toucha Castiel. Mais son ami ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui. Sauf s'il avait une baguette magique capable d'effacer les sentiments qu'il avait. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas de miracles. Mais le simple fait que Sam soit présent pour lui était déjà beaucoup.

\- Aide ton frère à échapper aux griffes de Jason … je t'assure que j'irais mieux quand j'aurais fini de me faire du soucis pour lui.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Castiel se sentirait nettement plus soulagé quand il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il pourrait ensuite se concentrer uniquement sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour les ranger dans un coin de son esprit et reprendre enfin sa vie en mains. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir y parvenir mais il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait fini par comprendre que l'espoir était un élément important quand on voulait s'en sortir. Il fallait commencer par s'accrocher à une idée avant de tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre son objectif. Si on partait défaitiste, on perdait à tous les coups.

\- Tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir tu sais … je veux dire, tout est un peu de ma faute en fin de compte, avança alors Sam après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel le dévisagea alors, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son ami était responsable de quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il le soutenait et ne le jugeait pas. Il était exemplaire et Castiel était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il choisit alors de laisser à Sam le soin de s'expliquer.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas présenté Dean, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui. Et tu serais sans nul doute plus heureux aujourd'hui. Il … je ne pensais pas que le connaître te ferait tout ce mal. J'aurais sans doute du le voir venir mais … je te jure que je ne savais … je te jure que je ne t'ai pas envoyé dans sa direction tout en sachant que cela finirait mal. Tu es mon ami Cas et je veux que tu sois heureux. Alors si tu …

\- Stop Sam, stop, le coupa Castiel sans ménagement.

Il était évident que son ami était sincère et qu'il se sentait réellement coupable. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il avait uniquement cherché à l'aider. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les choses avaient mal tourné.

\- Je crois qu'il est important que je commence par te dire que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. A aucun moment, je ne t'ai jugé responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Pas plus que je ne regrette d'avoir rencontré ton frère et …

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour sourire à Sam avant d'enchaîner.

\- Avant de te connaître ma vie était … elle était tranquille et j'étais en sécurité. Je ne prenais jamais aucun risque et je savais exactement où le chemin emprunté me menait mais … j'étais malheureux Sam. Je n'étais pas moi même. Je me cachais tout le temps et … j'aurais fini seul et probablement désespéré.

Il s'assura que Sam l'écoutait en le fixant droit dans les yeux puis reprit la parole à nouveau.

\- Te rencontrer a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Pas celui que j'attendais … mais je ne le regrette absolument pas. Grâce à toi, je sais aujourd'hui avec certitude qui je suis. Je sais ce que je veux faire et je suis honnête pour la première fois depuis que je suis né. J'ai enfin pu dire ce que je pensais à mes parents et je me suis considérablement rapproché de ma sœur. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille et des amis et c'est … c'est la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit.

Castiel avait décidé d'ouvrir son cœur à Sam et de se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais dit toutes ces choses. Ne l'avait jamais remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit tout cela plus tôt.

\- Ton frère est … c'est quelqu'un de bien et il m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a fait découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas et m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ce que je cherchais à nier jusque là. Alors oui … bien sûr … certaines de ces choses m'ont fait souffrir et mes sentiments ont été mis à rude épreuve mais … c'est la vie. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et avoir le cœur brisé, ça fait parti de ces choses que beaucoup de gens connaissent. Ce n'est pas facile. Mais c'est nécessaire. On apprend de ses erreurs Sam. Et j'ai énormément appris des miennes. Je ne regrette rien … absolument rien de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit.

Il s'interrompit alors, légèrement essoufflé par sa longue tirade. Sam semblait touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne le ferait pas. L'endroit n'était pas approprié et il y avait bien trop d'yeux braqués sur eux. Mais il espérait que son ami pouvait sentir combien il tenait à lui.

\- J'aime vraiment Dean tu sais … je sais que des fois … des fois, on peut en douter quand je le critique ou quand je tiens ce genre de propos le concernant mais … il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et je suis mort de peur pour lui la plupart du temps … je voudrais tellement qu'il soit heureux lui aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête car il savait déjà tout ça. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Parfois je m'en veux d'avoir tout ce que j'ai et de constater qu'il a tout sacrifié pour moi. Je m'en veux parce que je fais des études et que j'ai la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime à mes côtés. Je sais que je lui dois tout. Et j'aimerais tellement qu'il cesse de sacrifier sa vie pour les autres. J'aimerais qu'il se montre égoïste. Qu'il vive enfin pour lui.

Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas facile à obtenir. Dean était quelqu'un de généreux. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour s'assurer que les autres ne souffraient pas. Il se fichait de souffrir. Il avait accepté que son existence n'avait de sens que s'il la consacrait à aider ceux qui l'entouraient. Castiel pensait sincèrement qu'il serait impossible de le convaincre de cesser de se battre. Il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. C'était en partie ce qui faisait du jeune homme la personne qu'il aimait. Mais ils allaient devoir lui apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que le combat dans la vie. Qu'il avait le droit de penser un peu à lui de temps en temps.

\- Tu aurais tort de te sentir coupable d'être heureux Sam. Je ne sais pas tout de la façon dont vous avez grandi, Dean et toi mais je crois avoir compris qu'il t'a élevé à la place de votre père. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi et je sais que tu voudrais lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il t'a donné. Tu peux le faire en étant là pour lui. Tu peux l'aider en lui parlant honnêtement. Mais à aucun moment, tu ne dois penser que tu es égoïste. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Ton frère a tout fait pour que tu le sois. Et je sais qu'il est fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Sam … tu es sa plus grande fierté. Quand il te voit, il sait qu'il a accompli quelque chose de bien. Tu as été sa plus grande victoire. C'est important que tu le comprennes.

Sam hocha la tête à son tour avant de s'essuyer les joues du revers de la main.

\- Tu sais, quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait Jess. Elle m'a souvent tenu les mêmes propos. C'est presque terrifiant de voir à quel point vous vous ressemblez tous les deux.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment Sam. Jess est une fille géniale.

\- Elle l'est oui.

Castiel ne disait pas cela pour rassurer son ami ou juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il considérait réellement Jessica comme une fille bien. Elle était même plus que ça. Elle était extraordinaire. Il était devenu ami avec elle et avait réalisé au fil de leurs conversations qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

\- Et puis j'ai besoin que tu l'épouses parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'être ton témoin le jour de ton mariage … peut être le parrain de votre premier enfant. J'accepterais volontiers de partager cette tâche avec Dean si cela peut éviter un conflit.

Sam ricana alors une seconde. Castiel était content de voir son ami retrouver quelques couleurs. Et sourire à nouveau. Il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'apaiser quelque peu la tension qui s'était emparée de lui. Parce qu'il en était en partie responsable. Mais il était content d'avoir pu aborder ce sujet avec Sam. Il était important que le jeune homme sache exactement ce qui se passait avec son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses sentiments pour Dean se mettent entre eux.

\- Ok, ok, tu seras mon témoin. Mais ce sera à toi d'annoncer la nouvelle à Dean parce que je suis sûr qu'il pense que je le choisirais lui. On peut avoir deux témoins non ? Ce serait cool.

Castiel n'était pas forcément un expert en matière de mariage. Mais il aimait assez l'idée d'être à la droite de Sam le jour de son mariage. Et d'avoir Dean à côté de lui. Il pouvait facilement imaginer son ami accepter de lier sa vie à celle de Jessica. La jeune femme serait magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Il était persuadé que leur histoire était destinée à durer toute leur vie. Il n'avait jamais connu deux personnes plus en phase sur tout. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Mais il est bien sûr entendu que si tu es mon témoin, alors je serais le tien … quand tu auras trouvé l'homme de ta vie, tu as tout intérêt à me choisir, avança Sam en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer quand Sam évoqua un événement qui ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu. Le mariage entre deux personnes de même sexe ne serait jamais toléré. Le monde n'était pas prêt. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas épouser l'homme de sa vie et il l'avait accepté. Mais il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre les choses officielles comme tout un chacun.

\- Je doute de pouvoir me marier un jour … mais si c'était possible, alors je serais ravi de t'avoir pour témoin.

\- On peut épouser quelqu'un sans passer à l'église ou sans la présence d'un quelconque officiel. Le mariage c'est … c'est avant tout un engagement qu'on passe avec la personne qu'on aime. Et je me fiche qu'on ne t'autorise pas à te marier … tu le feras quand même. Et il y aura un gâteau parce qu'un mariage ne serait pas réussi sans ça.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant son ami en parler. C'était sans doute lui qui avait raison. La société avait mis en marge les gens comme lui. Alors il vivrait en marge. Il organiserait une cérémonie privée. Et il ne s'en cacherait pas. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il savait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Je te laisserais même le choisir, plaisanta t-il alors le cœur un peu plus léger.

Sam hocha la tête avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses notes. Castiel savait que leur conversation était finie. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire. Ils avaient évoqué l'essentiel. Castiel avait gardé pour lui certaines informations. Mais il estimait que son ami en savait suffisamment à présent. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour aider son frère. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait en retirer. Il voulait que Dean aille mieux. Et bien sûr, dans un petit coin de sa tête, il espérait que cela aiderait le jeune homme à l'aimer en retour. Mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Quand Jason serait sorti pour de bon de la vie de Dean, il se pencherait sur le reste. Tout espoir serait alors permis. Mais s'il ne devait rien obtenir de plus que la certitude que son ami avait enfin repris sa vie en mains, il serait tout de même content. Parfois, le bonheur de nos proches suffisaient à faire le notre.


	27. Injustice

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici déjà le 27ème chapitre. Dean et Castiel se retrouvent après que Dean ait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle (pas sur sa santé, je vous rassure).**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Merci de m'écrire,**

 **A jeudi,**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Demons de Imagined Dragons**

 **Chapitre 27 : Injustice**

 _« Une injustice commise quelque part est une menace pour la justice dans le monde entier »_

 _Martin Luther King_

Dean avait déjà perdu des gens qui comptaient pour lui. Il n'était pas étranger au deuil et à la sensation de perte qui pouvait finir par vous étouffer si on lui laissait libre court. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on voyait un proche mourir. Quand on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Il avait perdu sa mère quand il avait quatre ans. Elle était morte dans l'incendie qui avait détruit leur maison. Il n'y avait pas de coupable. Personne à blâmer. L'installation électrique était ancienne et défaillante. Le feu s'était déclaré dans la chambre de Sam. Et quand Mary avait tenté de le sortir de son lit, les flammes l'avaient dévorée. Dean avait alors attrapé son frère pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Il l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à être à l'extérieur. Il avait vu sa mère brûler à quelques mètres de lui. Et pendant longtemps cette image l'avait hanté. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre et pendant des mois entiers il demandait sans cesse à son père quand Mary serait de retour. Pourquoi il ne pouvait plus la voir. Si elle avait cessé de les aimer et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Il avait pris des gifles de la part de John à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Il avait fini par ne plus poser la question. Et alors qu'il « fêtait » son cinquième anniversaire, sans sa mère et sans son père parti noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, avec Bobby qui veillait sur eux depuis une semaine, il comprit enfin pourquoi Mary n'était pas là. L'ami de John fut celui à qu'il demanda si sa maman était au Paradis. Et ce fut Bobby qui lui expliqua qu'elle s'y trouvait très certainement et qu'elle continuait de veiller sur eux de là haut. Dean n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas crié. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête et de promettre qu'il l'expliquerait à son frère quand il poserait à son tour la question.

Perdre John avait été différent. Dean aimait son père malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il lui avait pardonné toutes ses erreurs parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu les commettre. Il avait perdu son âme sœur à la mort de Mary et il ne s'en était jamais remis. Dean continuait de penser que John aurait été un bon père si les choses avaient été différentes. Mais ils ne se parlaient plus. Quand son père s'adressait à lui, c'était uniquement pour lui donner des ordres. Il obéissait à chaque fois. Mais il ne confiait plus rien à John. Certainement pas son homosexualité dont il avait pris conscience quelques années plus tôt. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Toujours su que son père ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Et quand Bobby était venu les trouver pour leur annoncer que John s'était tué en voiture, Dean n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait toujours su que c'était ainsi que les choses se termineraient pour lui. John aurait du mourir en même temps que Mary. Il n'aurait pas du avoir à affronter toutes ces années sans elle pour l'aider et l'aimer. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit enfin parti. Sa vie avait été un enfer depuis douze ans. Et Dean savait qu'il était à présent en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était un soulagement. Sam n'avait pas pleuré non plus. L'enterrement avait été rapidement organisé et après avoir dit leurs adieux à John, ils avaient emménagé chez Bobby pour de bon.

Ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tard alors que l'ami de John confiait les clefs de sa voiture réparée à Dean que ce dernier réalisa qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père. Il avait alors pris une barre de fer et avait frappé le capot de la voiture durant de longues minutes. Personne ne l'avait interrompu. Personne n'était venu le voir. Il devait le faire seul. Il avait pleuré et crié. Il avait demandé « pourquoi » sans réellement savoir à qui il s'adressait. Quand il avait enfin lâché la barre de fer, épuisé, il avait compris que son deuil était fini. Qu'il devait laisser partir son père et vivre sa vie.

Dean n'était pas étranger à la mort. Il l'avait connu de nombreuses fois depuis. Elle touchait parfois des garçons ou des filles dont il s'occupait. Il ressentait chacune de ces morts comme une perte. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment certains mais il pleurait toutes les disparitions. Parce qu'elles étaient injustes et qu'elles le révoltaient.

Rien ne l'effrayait plus que la mort des gens qu'il voulait défendre. Pas même la sienne. Il s'était rendu à beaucoup trop d'enterrements pour un jeune homme de son âge. La mort faisait malheureusement parti de son quotidien. Il aurait pu s'y habituer. Ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas.

Il avait beau savoir que la mort pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment, c'était toujours un choc pour lui quand on lui annonçait la disparition de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Cela réveillait les souvenirs douloureux de la mort de sa mère. Des années qui avaient suivies. De son incompréhension devant un événement traumatisant qu'il était trop jeune pour saisir. Des gifles reçues de la main de son père. Des propos qu'il lui tenait ensuite. Difficiles. Cruels. Injustes.

Chaque mort le touchait personnellement. Chaque mort le bouleversait complètement. Tous ses proches le savaient. Et c'était généralement Charlie qui se chargeait de les lui annoncer. Elle était la seule à savoir comment le faire. Quels mots prononcer pour atténuer le choc.

Et quand le téléphone du jeune homme sonna un samedi matin à tout juste six heures, il regarda aussitôt le nom de la personne qui s'affichait sur son écran. Et quand il vit la photo de Charlie clignoter, il sut que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine pour faire confiance à son instinct.

Il décrocha à contrecoeur en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Garth.

\- Qui ? Demanda t-il sans même prendre la peine de saluer son amie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait réveillée et sa voix était rauque et tendue. Il savait que son amie ne lui en voudrait pas de se montrer un peu rude. C'était comme que ce genre de coup de fil se passait toujours.

\- Adam, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui trahissait son chagrin.

Dean ferma alors les yeux et serra son poing libre. Adam était un jeune garçon qui avait rejoint l'association deux mois plus tôt. Il avait avoué son homosexualité à sa mère qui l'élevait seule peu de temps avant. Elle l'avait acceptée aussitôt. Et cela lui avait donné envie de se battre pour ceux qui n'avaient pas cette chance. Adam était un garçon énergique et joyeux. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et n'avait peur de rien. Il était drôle et attachant. Il n'avait manqué aucune de leur manifestation. Aucune de leur réunion. Donnait son temps sans compter. C'était quelqu'un de bien et que Dean appréciait vraiment. Sa mort était un coup dur.

\- Comment ?

Le jeune homme savait qu'il était incapable de faire des phrases entières. Il ne pouvait prononcer que quelques mots. Et il était inutile d'en dire plus. Il savait que Charlie était dévastée et son amie n'ignorait pas qu'il était dans un état similaire.

\- Il a été agressé alors qu'il sortait d'un bar avec un ami. Ils … ils l'ont battu à mort Dean. Son compagnon a pu prendre la fuite mais Adam … Adam n'a pas eu cette chance. Ils lui ont fracassé le crâne avec une batte de baseball. Il n'a pas pu se défendre et … je suis désolée Dean.

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait envie de crier. Il avait envie de sortir de chez lui et de retrouver les personnes qui avaient tué son ami. Il avait envie de le venger. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il resta donc immobile, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de pleurer ou de bouger.

\- Sa mère a été prévenue et elle va se charger de la cérémonie. Elle veut que nous soyons présents. Elle nous tiendra informée des détails.

Dean tenait à se rendre à chacun des enterrements. Peu importait que la famille de la victime ait accepté ou non l'homosexualité de leur proche. Peu importait qu'on le regarde et qu'on le juge. Il voulait être là pour rendre hommage à la personne disparue. Pour qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui la connaissait vraiment. Qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Cette fois, ce serait différent. Mais ce ne serait pas plus facile pour autant.

\- Dean, tu veux que je vienne chez toi ? Je … je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester seul pour le moment. Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi.

Le jeune homme posa sa main libre sur sa gorge et la massa pendant quelques secondes pour chasser le nœud qui s'y était logé. Il savait que Charlie proposait cela pour l'aider. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas ignorer les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant précis. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir pour le moment. Pas parce qu'il avait honte de son état. Mais parce qu'il avait besoin de rester seul. Il devait accepter la nouvelle avant de penser à affronter qui que ce soit.

\- Non Charlie je … je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques heures et … je te rappelle d'accord ?

Il comptait sur son amie pour ne pas insister. Pour comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas à la fuir. Heureusement pour lui, Charlie savait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire dans ces situations.

\- D'accord mais appelle moi dans un moment … juste pour que je sois sûre que tout va bien.

\- Rien ne va, rétorqua Dean aussitôt.

\- Je sais Dean mais on n'a pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Adam ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Dean savait qu'elle avait raison. Leur ami se serait battu à leur place. Il aurait pris les choses en mains et serait déjà en train d'établir un plan pour faire entendre leur voix. Il devait suivre son exemple. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Peu importait les épreuves, il devait les affronter une à une.

\- Je ne vais pas baisser les bras … et je ne vais rien faire de stupide. Je veux juste rester un peu seul d'accord ?

Charlie accepta sans protester. Dean la remercia alors avant de raccrocher. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone à côté de lui sur le lit sans se soucier qu'il puisse tomber par terre. Il posa enfin un de ses bras sur ses yeux et étendit l'autre le long de son corps.

Adam. La mort de quelqu'un était toujours quelque chose d'horrible. Mais celle du jeune homme était pire encore. Dean l'avait vu évoluer au sein de leur association. Il l'avait vu murir et grandir en quelques mois. Il l'avait vu s'épanouir. Le jeune homme semblait totalement indestructible. Il était plein de vie et d'espoir. Plein de projets d'avenir. Et on les lui avait arrachés simplement parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il s'assumait pleinement et n'avait honte de rien. Sa mort était la preuve que personne n'était à l'abris. Que personne n'était en sécurité dans ce monde. C'était une injustice de plus. Une qui frappait Dean plus fortement encore que les précédentes. Et le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Il était épuisé et défaitiste. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement si ce qu'il faisait avait un intérêt quelconque.

Trouver les meurtriers de son ami et les abattre à leur tour le conduirait probablement en prison. Mais il aurait au moins la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de concret. Ce serait très certainement néfaste pour leur cause. Toutefois, cela débarrasserait le monde de quelques salopards. Cela le rendrait un petit plus sûr pour les autres. Dean aurait aimé n'avoir aucune responsabilité à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir pris part au fonctionnement de l'association. Cela lui aurait permis d'être libre de retrouver ces types. De leur faire payer. Cela lui aurait donné la possibilité de les tuer l'un après l'autre. Mais il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Au delà de l'association même d'ailleurs. Il y avait Sam. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et son impuissance le rendait totalement fou de rage. Il appuya sa main libre contre sa bouche et cria jusqu'à sa gorge soit douloureuse. Il éclata ensuite en sanglots violents et leur laissa libre court. Il détestait le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il détestait les gens qui ne les acceptaient pas. Il en avait assez des regards. Assez des jugements. Assez de cette violence injuste qui frappait ceux qui avait le cœur le plus pur.

Quand les sanglots cessèrent enfin de secouer son corps fatigué, Dean retira sa main de sa bouche et son bras de ses yeux. Il se traîna ensuite en dehors de son lit et dans la salle de bains. Il pénétra sous la douche et régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible. Quand elle brûla sa peau, il la laissa faire. Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un horrible cauchemar. Sa peau prit rapidement un teinte rouge foncée mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas pour autant. Il s'infligea cette torture pendant encore quelques secondes avant de couper l'eau. Il s'essuya rapidement puis enfila un boxer propre et un tee shirt.

Il se servit une tasse de café dans sa cuisine qu'il but en regardant par sa petite fenêtre. Les gens allaient et venaient en bas de son immeuble. Le monde continuait de tourner malgré la mort d'Adam. Il y aurait trop peu de personnes pour le pleurer. Trop de peu de gens pour se souvenir de lui. Il aurait mérité que tout le temps sache à quel point il était incroyable. A quel point la société avait perdu un de ses éléments les plus importants. Mais les gens se fichaient de sa mort. C'était une victime de plus. Personne ne comprenait que sa disparition les affectait tous. Qu'une injustice faite à un seul homme était faite à tout le monde. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir les prendre un à un pour leur expliquer. Il aurait aimé sortir de chez lui pour leur crier qu'il était temps de réagir.

Il n'en avait toutefois pas la force. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus d'énergie à dépenser. Il se sentait vidé et las. Il pouvait sentir son désir de combattre s'effacer peu à peu. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Aucune solution. Adam était mort et rien ne changerait. Le monde n'était pas prêt.

Dean soupira longuement alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne les essuya pas et les laissa s'échouer sur son menton et sur ses lèvres. Il avait encaissé beaucoup de coups durs depuis qu'il avait choisi de s'engager. Il avait surmonté bien des épreuves. Il avait perdu du monde et pleuré beaucoup trop de personnes. Et il ne voyait aucun changement. On parlait de lui et des manifestations qu'il organisait. On connaissait son nom et son visage. Mais les gens oubliaient. Ils passaient rapidement à autre chose. Dean n'y parvenait pas. Chaque mort lui laissa une cicatrice qui ne disparaissait pas. Chaque disparition était un coup au cœur qu'il encaissait un peu difficilement au fil du temps. Et la mort d'Adam lui semblait être le coup final. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il n'en avait même plus envie.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle se brisa sous l'impact mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il se dirigea dans son salon et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Il aurait probablement du appeler Charlie pour lui dire de venir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester seul. Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il n'avait personne à ses côtés, il commençait à avoir des idées macabres. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux mort. Si sa disparition n'aurait pas plus d'impact que ses nombreuses prises de parole. Peut être sa mort forcerait les gens à s'interroger. Peut être pousserait elle certains à s'élever contre l'injustice qui sévissait quotidiennement. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment fort pour résister à l'envie de passer à l'acte.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever à nouveau de son canapé. Il ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Et il était persuadé à présent qu'il ne devait surtout pas rester seul. Il récupéra son téléphone sur son lit et ouvrit ses contacts. Il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de demander l'aide de Charlie. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il hésita une seconde à contacter Jason. Il savait que son ex se ficherait totalement de la mort d'Adam. Il ne le connaissait pas et ne serait pas révolté comme lui. Il accepterait cependant très certainement d'aider Dean à évacuer un peu de la colère qui s'était emparé de lui. Le sexe était peut être une solution. C'était même sans doute la seule. Mais le jeune homme refusait de commettre une nouvelle fois cette erreur.

Il fit défiler ses contacts durant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur un nom. Castiel. Il savait qu'il était probablement injuste de demander à son ami de venir le trouver après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit au téléphone. Il était toutefois sûr que le jeune étudiant accepterait de l'aider. Et Dean avait besoin de lui. Il composa son numéro.

\- Dean ?

Entendre la voix de Castiel soulagea aussitôt le jeune homme d'une partie du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Même si elle était égoïste.

\- Cas, j'ai besoin de … j'ai besoin de toi. Tu … est ce que tu peux venir ? Je … j'ai peur de commettre une bêtise si je reste seul.

Il ferma les yeux et referma sa main autour de sa nuque.

\- Adam est mort, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne connaissait pas le jeune homme. Et il ne comprenait sans doute pas vraiment ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire. Mais le message était suffisamment clair pour qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je peux être là dans dix minutes. Tu … ça va aller Dean. Tu m'entends ? Tout va s'arranger.

\- Rien ne … je ne sais plus quoi faire Cas et je … je suis tellement fatigué. J'ai envie que tout s'arrête.

Il pleurait à présent mais il n'en avait pas honte. Il entendit la respiration de Castiel s'accélérer à l'autre bout du fil et il s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise hein ?

Le jeune homme ricana une seconde.

\- Pas encore, lâcha t-il en tombant à genoux.

Il se pencha ensuite en avant et appuya son front contre son matelas. Il avait envie de raccrocher et de dire à Castiel qu'il était inutile de venir. Qu'il avait pris sa décision. Qu'il en avait juste assez de se battre pour rien.

« Bats toi Dean … fais le pour moi »

C'était la voix d'Adam. Dean ne l'avait jamais encore entendu dans sa tête. Mais elle lui donna un peu de force. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Pas le droit d'abandonner tous les gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il devait se montrer plus forts que ceux qui s'en prenaient à eux. Il devait remonter la pente.

\- Je ne vais pas … j'ai juste besoin de te voir.

\- J'arrive Dean.

Le jeune homme raccrocha alors son téléphone et le laissa tomber par terre. Il se força à rester dans la même position pour ne pas avoir la tentation d'aller dans sa salle de bains et de commettre une bêtise. Il ne se faisait pas confiance à cet instant précis. Il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment.

« C'est juste un passage à vide Dean mais tu sortiras la tête de l'eau très rapidement. Je t'interdis de m'abandonner juste parce que tu es fatigué » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

\- D'accord Sammy … d'accord, jura Dean à voix haute.

Il devait se battre pour les gens qui l'aimaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne plus pleurer et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il avait mal aux jambes quand Castiel l'appela depuis son salon.

\- Ici, répondit il sans bouger.

Il entendit son ami approcher de la chambre puis y entrer quelques secondes plus tard. Il entendit également sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement. La position de Dean l'avait de toute évidence surpris. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir l'air bizarre ainsi agenouillé devant son lit, son front pressé contre matelas. Comme dans une parodie de prière. Dean n'était pas croyant mais à cet instant précis, il était prêt à tout pour aller mieux. Quand il sentit une main se poser dans son dos – celle de Castiel, il ne devait surtout pas oublier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre avec lui – il serra les dents pour se retenir de pleurer à nouveau. Il refusait de regarder son ami pour le moment. Il était presque sûr qu'il craquerait à la seconde où il verrait son visage.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu … qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

C'était une question à laquelle le jeune homme aurait aimé avoir une réponse à donner. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il était perdu. Et épuisé. Il soupira longuement alors que Castiel s'asseyait à côté de lui, son dos contre le lit, sa main à présent posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Adam est mort, répondit alors Dean.

Il savait que Castiel devait être un peu perdu mais il savait également que le jeune étudiant mesurait la gravité de la situation. Le fait qu'il soit venu aussi rapidement en était la preuve. Dean aurait du commencer par le remercier de sa présence. Mais il ressentait avant tout le besoin d'expliquer la situation.

\- Il était mon ami … il … il nous aidait à l'association et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il a eu la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'a accepté sans hésitations et il voulait aider ceux qui n'avaient pas cette chance. Il … il était plein de vie et d'énergie et il … ils l'ont battu à mort Cas … ils l'ont battu à mort.

Dean ne pouvait pas en dire plus sans craquer. Il s'interrompit donc et fit un effort pour ravaler le sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être simple pour Castiel de trouver les mots justes. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire Dean. Tu l'as appelé lui et personne d'autre … parce que tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? » souffla Sam dans son oreille.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attarder sur ses sentiments pour le moment. Il voulait se concentrer sur Adam avant tout. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu. S'il se l'autorisait … ce dont il n'était pas encore totalement sûr.

\- Je suis désolé Dean … je suis terriblement désolé pour toi … et pour lui. Et je sais que ça ne va rien arranger mais tu dois te dire qu'il est au moins parti en vivant sa vie comme il en avait envie. Qu'il ne s'est jamais caché et qu'il a été heureux.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir penser comme ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en convaincre. Mais il était encore trop tôt. Il ne voyait que l'injustice de la mort d'un jeune homme de vingt ans pour le moment. Il ne voyait que le fait que le monde avait été privé d'un être exceptionnel. Que sa famille l'avait perdu. Que Dean ne le verrait plus jamais. C'était la première étape du deuil. Pour le moment, il en était encore à la phase appelée « choc ». Il y en avait quelques unes à affronter avant que les choses aillent réellement mieux. Le déni. La colère. La tristesse. La résignation. L'acceptation. Et seulement ensuite la reconstruction. Quand il en serait à cette dernière étape, il parviendrait probablement enfin à réfléchir à tout ce qu'Adam avait vécu de bien avant de mourir. A ne plus penser uniquement à sa mort mais à son existence. A ce qu'il avait apporté aux gens autour de lui. C'était tout simplement trop tôt. Il ne servait à rien de brûler les étapes.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'ils ont fait Cas … ils l'ont abattu comme un animal … comme … comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas comme un être humain. Et probablement que c'est le cas. Je … je ne comprends pas comment on peut en venir à haïr quelqu'un avec autant de force. C'est … pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous accepter ? Ou juste nous ignorer ?

Dean savait que Castiel n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Personne ne l'avait. Mais Dean aurait aimé qu'on lui explique. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il avait réellement la sensation de ne plus pouvoir supporter le monde dans lequel il vivait. Et c'était pire que tout. Car cela lui donnait des idées qu'il ne devait surtout pas avoir.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean … mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'Adam n'aurait pas voulu te voir baisser les bras. Il aurait voulu que tu te battes.

\- J'ai envie de les tuer tu sais … j'ai envie de les traquer et de leur faire du mal.

Castiel posa alors sa main libre à l'arrière du crâne de Dean et le força à tourner le visage vers lui. Le jeune homme résista une seconde avant de laisser son ami faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du jeune étudiant, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il s'y était attendu. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, assura Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'agirait pas de ce sens parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce serait leur donner raison. Tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Il finirait en prison. Et il devait être libre pour continuer à se battre. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'en avoir la force. Pire encore … il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir envie.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, confirma t-il finalement.

Castiel lui sourit alors faiblement. Ses yeux étaient tristes et son visage pâle. Il ne connaissait pas Adam mais il semblait bouleversé par sa mort. Ou plus probablement par l'état dans lequel Dean était. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas du l'appeler. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de l'inquiéter. Ou de le rendre triste. Même s'il supposait que son attitude ces derniers temps avait déjà fait peser un poids sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il avait conscience de ne rien avoir fait correctement avec son ami. Il se demandait comment Castiel pouvait ne pas être furieux contre lui.

\- Merci d'être venu, lâcha t-il alors parce qu'il estimait qu'il était important de le dire.

Castiel ne devait surtout pas penser que sa présence n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Dean savait que sans lui, il aurait commis une bêtise qu'il aurait ensuite regrettée amèrement.

\- C'est normal Dean … on est amis non ?

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête. Ils étaient effectivement amis. Même si Dean savait à présent que Castiel espérait qu'ils deviennent plus.

« Et toi Dean ? Ce n'est pas aussi ce que tu aimerais ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme l'ignora. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver la réponse à cette question.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé … content que tu puisses me voir comme un soutien mais … je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je me sens impuissant et je déteste ça alors … il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi maintenant.

C'était là une nouvelle question importante. Une de plus à laquelle Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait appelé Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin d'un ami à ses côtés. Parce qu'il aurait été stupide d'appeler Jason et de coucher à nouveau avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi plus. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il attendait vraiment de la venue de son ami. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Besoin de ne plus penser à Adam. A sa mort et à l'injustice qui continuait de gouverner le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

\- Aide moi à … je crois que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à oublier … à … je ne veux plus penser à rien. Je ne veux plus penser tout court. Alors …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Car Castiel le fit taire en l'embrassant sur la bouche brutalement. Dean estimait que c'était effectivement une distraction efficace. Mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose pour Castiel. Il était amoureux de lui. Et faire l'amour ensemble aurait des conséquences sur lui. Dean ne pouvait pas lui imposer tout ça. Il se laissa toutefois embrasser sans résister.

La langue de Castiel vint chercher la sienne dans sa bouche et Dean ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations que son ami lui procurait. C'était parfait. Tendre mais également possessif. C'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il n'aurait pas osé le demander mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel semblait l'avoir compris. Sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel respirait bruyamment. Dean se tourna complètement vers lui en ignorant la douleur dans ses genoux. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Mais il ne chercha pas à l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Cas, tu …

Une nouvelle fois son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il le força à se taire en collant sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Dean, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et je sais également que tu as compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Alors, oui … ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de t'embrasser et … c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te donner d'autre.

Dean lui attrapa alors le bras pour écarter sa main de sa bouche. Il avait besoin de parler. Et il espérait que Castiel lui en laisserait l'occasion cette fois.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour le moment Castiel … je … je ne peux pas te faire de promesses et je ne peux rien te garantir. Mais … il … notre dernière discussion a soulevé des questions et j'ai envie de trouver des réponses. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps alors … si tu veux partir et attendre que je sache ce que je veux ... je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean approcha alors son visage du sien et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais si tu restes, j'aimerais assez que tu me fasses l'amour.

Dean savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais à présent qu'il avait envisagé cette probabilité, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas menti à Castiel. Il avait réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir trouver des réponses satisfaisantes dans un avenir très proche. Il espérait que Castiel n'avait pas trop d'espoir concernant leur histoire. Il espérait ne pas en avoir éveillé chez lui.

\- Dean, je ne te demande pas de savoir exactement ce que tu ressens … pas alors que tu viens de perdre un ami. Mais ce que je te demande, c'est que tu ne me mentes pas … que tu ne cherches pas à dissimuler quoi que ce soit qui nous concernerait tous les deux. Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes la fuite. Si je reste, tu devras te montrer honnête avec moi. Tu ne devras pas jouer avec mes sentiments non plus. Je … je suis prêt à accepter que tu ne m'aimes pas … mais pas que tu utilises ce que je ressens pour obtenir ce que tu penses vouloir.

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. Les demandes de son ami lui semblaient plus que raisonnables. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne ferait rien de travers. Qu'il ne ferait pas souffrir son ami. Il n'avait toutefois pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour en être sûr. Il aurait du le dire à Castiel. Il aurait du se montrer honnête et renoncer à son projet stupide. Mais il en avait besoin. Il en avait envie. Le sexe avait toujours été une solution pour lui. Le sexe avec Castiel était le meilleur moyen d'oublier tout le reste.

\- Je te le promets, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel sourit faiblement puis combla la distance qui les séparait pour embrasser Dean à nouveau. Ils auraient probablement du en discuter un peu plus. Ou ne rien faire du tout tant que le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais il avait perdu un ami et il souffrait trop pour se montrer raisonnable. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de positif. Besoin de se souvenir qu'on pouvait l'aimer malgré ses défauts. Malgré ses erreurs et ses travers. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis trois ans. Il était grand temps que Castiel le lui remémore.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement pour ne plus se quitter. Dean attira alors Castiel à lui pour qu'il s'installe sur ses jambes. Le jeune étudiant se laissa manoeuvrer sans protester. Sans mettre de terme à leur baiser. Dean en profita alors pour glisser ses mains sous le tee shirt de son ami. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Castiel gémit aussitôt contre sa bouche.

Dean recula alors son visage pour pouvoir lui retirer son tee shirt. Il laissa son ami en faire de même avec le sien.

\- Le lit, murmura ensuite Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Ils s'écartèrent suffisamment pour se redresser. Le jeune homme se laissa ensuite tomber en travers se matelas. Il souleva les hanches et retira son boxer alors que Castiel finissait lui aussi de se déshabiller. Tout allait trop vite. Dean en avait conscience. Mais il refusait de trop y penser pour le moment. Il écarta les jambes et fit signe à Castiel de s'installer sur lui. Son ami s'exécuta aussitôt et recommença à l'embrasser. Dean joignit ses mains dans son dos pour qu'il ne puisse plus reculer et gémit quand leurs deux sexes se touchèrent. C'était une situation qu'il avait déjà vécue quelques fois fois. Il ne faisait que rarement l'amour face à face. Mais il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation plusieurs fois par le passé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les choses aussi intensément qu'avec Castiel. Jamais le regard d'un partenaire ne l'avait autant bouleversé. Il avait la sensation que son ami pouvait lire clairement en lui. Qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'à son âme dont Dean doutait parfois de l'existence. Pas même Jason ne lui avait fait cet effet par le passé.

« Et tu sais pourquoi Dean … tu sais très bien pourquoi » lui assura Sam dans sa tête.

Dean allait devoir sérieusement se pencher sur la question. Mais il le ferait demain. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il avait perdu le fil de ce qui se passait au dessus de lui et sursauta quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié pénétrer doucement en lui. De toute évidence, Castiel avait pris les choses en main. Dean fit son maximum pour se détendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami pense qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait vraiment que Castiel lui fasse l'amour. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'éviter de crier quand un second doigt se joignit au premier. Il accompagna les mouvements de son ami des hanches pour accélérer la pénétration. Castiel semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux rivés sur l'endroit par lequel ils étaient joints. Dean posa alors une main sur sa joue.

\- Embrasse moi, exigea t-il.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il disait en général. A vrai dire, il ne parlait que rarement quand il couchait avec un homme. Mais il ressentait le besoin de rester connecté à Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'oublier qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Ne pas perdre le fil de ce qui se passait et se laisser submerger par de mauvais souvenirs. Castiel sembla comprendre l'importance de sa requête puisqu'il s'exécuta presque aussitôt. Ses lèvres pressèrent contre celles de Dean, sa langue pénétrant dans sa bouche sans attendre. Dean se laissa embrasser sans chercher à imposer de rythme. Il ressentait le besoin de se laisser faire.

Il gémit à nouveau contre la bouche de Castiel quand ce dernier ajouta un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il bascula sa tête en arrière aussitôt, mettant un terme à leur baiser. Castiel recula à nouveau pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait. Quand il retira ses doigts du corps de Dean, ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour attirer son attention.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas mes résultats, expliqua t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Il agita ensuite un préservatif encore emballé sous le nez de Dean avant de l'ouvrir et de le mettre sur son sexe. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, fasciné. Il attrapa ensuite l'arrière de ses cuisses pour ramener ses jambes contre son torse. Castiel le regarda faire en respirant bruyamment. Ainsi exposé, Dean aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais le regard de son ami était bienveillant et amical. Il était réconfortant. Castiel se positionna correctement avant de propulser ses hanches en avant.

Les premières secondes de la pénétration étaient toujours sensiblement douloureuses. Dean avait beau avoir de l'expérience, il avait encore besoin de quelques instants pour s'habituer à la sensation. Et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Castiel sembla le comprendre. Il s'immobilisa une seconde, jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et attendit qu'il hoche la tête pour commencer à bouger. Il saisit les jambes de son ami pour les poser sur ses épaules et imprégna ensuite un rythme soutenu à ses hanches.

Dean avait connu beaucoup d'hommes. Certains étaient brutaux. D'autres tendres. La plupart se souciait de son plaisir autant que du leur. Mais personne n'était comme Castiel. Jamais avant Dean ne s'était senti aussi choyé. Aussi admiré. Son ami le regardait comme s'il était incroyable. Comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Et Dean pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Il avait les jambes écartées et posées sur les épaules de Castiel. Son ami avait tout vu de lui et touché la majeure partie de son corps. Mais ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise était le regard qu'il posait sur lui. La fascination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Parce que tu l'aimes Dean » assura Sam dans sa tête.

Peut être que son petit frère avait raison. Peut être qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. A cet instant précis, il aurait été incapable de le certifier. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et fatigué. Il avait appris une nouvelle qui avait manqué de peu de le briser pour de bon. Il était peut être malade. Il était incapable d'avoir des certitudes pour le moment. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais il allait se poser toutes ces questions cette fois ci. Il n'y échapperait pas.

Au dessus de lui, Castiel continuait d'aller et venir en lui. Il gémissait en continu à présent, visiblement submergé par les sensations. Dean pouvait sentir sa prostate se faire marteler à chaque fois. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour jouir. Il serra le drap sous ses mains pour les occuper. Ses jointures devinrent rapidement douloureuses. Tout son corps semblait sur le point de s'embraser. Il laissa échapper un cri alors que Castiel relâchait une de ses jambes pour la passer autour de sa taille. Il utilisa ensuite sa main libre pour lui saisir le sexe. Ce simple contact suffit à Dean pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il se répandit longuement sur son ventre et entre les doigts de son ami. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent aussitôt et il sentit Castiel s'immobiliser en lui et jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles durant de longues secondes. Castiel avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Dean ne pouvait plus quitter son ami du regard. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune étudiant se retira de lui qu'il détourna l'attention. Il laissa Castiel s'installer à côté de lui en travers du lit et poser son bras sur son ventre, son visage sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur.

Ils auraient pu parler. Ils auraient pu chercher à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Dean en était incapable et Castiel l'avait compris. Ils parleraient après avoir dormi un peu. Et il était bien évidemment entendu que le jeune étudiant ne partirait pas sans avoir discuté. Dean aurait pu redouter cette conversation. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait bien. Il savait que c'était du à l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. C'était une sensation temporaire. Tous ses problèmes reviendraient bientôt sur le devant de la scène. Mais il avait juste envie de tout oublier pour quelques heures. Et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas une montagne de problèmes à affronter. Comme si, pour une fois, il était quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Quelqu'un d'heureux. Quelqu'un d'amoureux.


	28. Ultimatum

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 28ème chapitre. Et nouvelle dispute entre Castiel et Dean. Je vous rassure, c'est la dernière.**

 **Dean va enfin entamer le chemin qui le mène à Castiel et ce dernier lui pardonnera comme toujours !**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Goodbye again de Vertical Horizon**

 **Chapitre 28 : Ultimatum**

 _« Il y en a qui ont le cœur si large qu'on y rentre sans frapper. Il y en a qui ont le cœur si frêle qu'on le brise d'un doigt »_

 _Jacques Brel_

Castiel n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Il avait gardé Dean contre lui alors que le jeune homme s'endormait mais il n'avait pas réussi à en faire de même. Il s'était contenté d'écouter la respiration de son ami s'apaiser et s'approfondir en gardant les yeux rivés sur le plafond au dessus de lui.

Son corps était encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer. Il était détendu et toujours parcouru de frissons. Mais son cerveau était un véritable champ de bataille.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Faire l'amour avec Dean n'était pas une bonne idée. Castiel n'aurait jamais du céder à ses pulsions. Il savait que son ami était totalement chamboulé par la mort d'Adam. Il se sentait impuissant et furieux. Il avait besoin d'oublier ses problèmes. Besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que des gens l'aimaient malgré tout.

Et Castiel avait voulu être cet homme. Il avait voulu être celui dans les bras de qui Dean retrouverait un peu de force. Il savait que s'il avait refusé, son ami aurait fait appel à Jason. Et ça aurait été une erreur. Une de plus.

Mais faire l'amour avec Dean n'était pas anodin. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Pas même la première fois. Castiel ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte. Mais à chacune de leurs rencontres, Castiel avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour Dean. Il n'en avait pris conscience que récemment. Mais il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme probablement le jour même de leur rencontre. Ou lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas de grande importance.

Dean lui avait assuré qu'il ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments. Qu'il les prendrait en considération et qu'il réfléchirait à ce qu'il ressentait de son côté. Castiel ne lui demandait pas de lui jurer son amour dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Il voulait simplement sa promesse qu'il ne le chasserait pas de sa vie. Qu'il se poserait enfin les bonnes questions.

Dean refusait d'aimer à nouveau. Il avait peur de souffrir et il était encore perturbé par les sentiments qu'il avait toujours pour Jason. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ait besoin de temps. Castiel était prêt à le lui accorder. Il n'était pas pressé. Il voulait juste que son ami prenne en considération le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Qu'il serait simple de lui briser le cœur. De le briser tout court. Castiel espérait sincèrement que son ami le traiterait avec respect. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Dean dormait toujours à côté de lui. Castiel baissa les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il était détendu et paraissait plus jeune sans les lignes qui barraient son front ces derniers temps. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir les faire disparaître pour de bon. De lui donner envie de sourire à nouveau. De le faire rire. Il voulait être celui qui redonnerait le goût de vivre au jeune homme.

Il ne niait pas que les paroles de son ami l'avaient inquiété. Il n'avait pas aimé l'entendre dire qu'il était sur le point de commettre une erreur. Dean était fatigué. Il semblait réellement au bout du rouleau. Il avait beaucoup donné ces dernières années. Il s'était battu. Avait tout sacrifié pour la cause qu'il défendait. Et la mort d'Adam était une défaite qu'il aurait probablement du mal à supporter. Une de plus. Une de trop.

Castiel espérait que Dean lui laisserait l'opportunité de l'aider à supporter ce poids. Qu'il accepterait la main tendue. En attendant que Dean fasse le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait, Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Il serait un ami. Ferait en sorte que le jeune homme n'ait pas à tout affronter seul. Mais bien sûr, ce ne serait possible que si le jeune homme lui en laissait l'occasion.

Dean était quelqu'un de fier. Il n'avouait pas facilement ses faiblesses. Peu importait que sa vulnérabilité soit visible, il continuait de la nier. Castiel supposait que c'était en partie du à la façon dont son père l'avait élevé. Et à ce que Jason lui avait fait subir. Dean s'était ouvert à lui et s'était retrouvé avec le cœur brisé. Il pensait à présent qu'il était nécessaire pour lui de se protéger. Et cela impliquait qu'il ne baisse jamais sa garde. Qu'il ne laisse personne passer outre sa carapace.

Dean était quelqu'un de fort mais également de fragile. Et il avait atteint un point de non retour. A force de trop plier sous le poids des épreuves, il semblait sur le point de rompre. Et Castiel savait que ce serait définitif. Que ce serait irrémédiable. Si Dean ne se relevait pas maintenant, avant de chuter à nouveau, il ne se relèverait plus jamais. Il toucherait le fond et plus personne ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Castiel refusait que cela se finisse ainsi.

Afin de réussir à aider son ami, le jeune étudiant avait toutefois besoin qu'il y mette du sien. Il avait besoin que Dean ouvre enfin les yeux et accepte qu'il avait besoin de lui. C'était la première étape. Dean devait accepter de ne plus être celui qui aidait mais celui que se faisait aider. Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas simple pour lui. Mais il voulait croire que tout était possible. Qu'avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le jeune homme, il était suffisamment armé pour réussir.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira profondément. Il laissa l'odeur des cheveux de Dean s'insinuer dans ses narines. C'était un mélange de shampoing et de sueur. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Dont il aurait du mal à se passer. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean finirait par réaliser qu'il l'aimait en retour. Car Castiel savait déjà qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à vivre sans lui au quotidien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean commençait à bouger légèrement. Il serra le poing sur le torse de Castiel et frotta son visage sur sa poitrine quelques secondes. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'enfantin et d'adorable qui arracha un sourire à Castiel. Il résista à son envie de l'embrasser pour finir de le réveiller. Il ne savait pas comment un tel geste serait accueilli.

Après quelques secondes, Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux à son tour. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Castiel ne bougea pas durant tout le temps que cela dura. Ce ne fut que lorsque le regard de Dean se posa enfin sur lui qu'il osa poser sa main libre sur le bras du jeune homme.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean haussa doucement les épaules. Il s'écarta ensuite de Castiel pour s'installer sur le dos à côté de lui. Ils étaient toujours entièrement nus mais ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir l'un de l'autre.

\- Pas assez, répondit finalement Dean en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

Il avait effectivement d'impressionnantes cernes sous les yeux. Il manquait clairement de sommeil. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à ce rythme très longtemps. Mais Castiel était prêt à parier qu'il ne parviendrait pas réellement à se reposer tant que cette histoire avec Adam ne serait pas fini. Il allait devoir enterrer son ami avant d'envisager de reprendre réellement des forces. Castiel ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il trouve des réponses à ses questions avant d'avoir pu dire « au revoir » à son ami. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de l'abandonner jusque là. Il serait présent à chaque minutes de cette douloureuse épreuve. Il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme lui échapper. Il était presque sûr qu'en laissant Dean s'éloigner, il le perdrait pour de bon.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean avait les joues creusées et si le jeune étudiant n'aurait pas pu le jurer, il était presque sûr que son ami avait perdu du poids. Il avait besoin de faire un bon repas.

\- Je veux bien un café, accepta alors Dean après quelques secondes. Un café et des œufs si tu en trouves dans mon frigo.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il se redressa sur le lit puis récupéra ses vêtements qui trainaient autour du lit. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean sur lui mais il continua ce qu'il faisait sans s'en soucier. Il enfila son caleçon et son tee shirt avant de récupérer son jean pour le poser sur le lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et l'observa une seconde. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et avait à présent posé un bras sur ses yeux. Il n'était pas endormi mais il ne regardait plus Castiel.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans une minute … je dois absolument appeler Charlie. Je lui avais promis de le faire et elle va m'envoyer les secours si elle ne reçoit pas de nouvelles de ma part.

Castiel sourit, amusé par l'idée. Il était soulagé de voir que les amis de Dean étaient là pour lui. Il refusait peut être de faire appel à eux. Il ne se confiait pas à ses proches mais ils veillaient tout de même sur lui. Castiel était content de voir que son ami n'était pas seul. Il aurait aimé que lui même le comprenne. Mais de toute évidence, il n'y parvenait pas pour le moment.

\- Ok, je t'attends dans la cuisine alors, accepta Castiel en souriant.

Il tourna les talons sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il commença par mettre la cafetière en route. Il trouva les filtres dans le placard au dessus et le café à côté. Il en prépara suffisamment pour Dean et lui avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans la cuisine de son ami. Il n'avait pas été souvent dans l'appartement mais il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui. Il n'aurait pas su dire si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean ou si c'était l'atmosphère qui régnait dans les lieux.

L'endroit n'était ni particulièrement récent ni particulièrement luxueux. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il aurait été classé insalubre si un expert était venu l'examiner. Mais il avait également quelque chose de chaleureux. C'était dans le mobilier que Dean avait choisi. Celui qu'il avait fabriqué lui même. C'était dans toutes les petites choses qui trainaient à droite et à gauche et qui témoignaient de la présence du jeune homme dans les lieux. Castiel aurait facilement pu s'imaginer vivre avec Dean dans cet appartement. A vrai dire, il se fichait de l'endroit où il se trouverait si toutefois il avait la chance de le partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il y avait une boite d'oeufs dans le frigo de Dean. Castiel vérifia la date d'expiration avant de les poser à côté de la cuisinière. Il batailla quelques secondes avec les boutons avant de réussir à l'allumer. Il sortit ensuite un poêle d'un tiroir puis cassa les œufs et les remua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient brouillés.

Il pouvait entendre Dean aller et venir dans sa chambre. Mais il ne l'entendait pas parler. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas réussi à joindre Charlie. Ou il n'avait pas encore essayé. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Il pouvait le comprendre. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il était inévitable qu'ils soient un peu mal à l'aise. De surcroît, son ami s'était montré vulnérable et Castiel savait qu'il avait du mal à admettre ses faiblesses. Il avait très probablement honte de lui. Et il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour trouver la force de l'affronter.

Castiel surveilla alors la cuisson des œufs avant de sortir deux assiettes. Il les posa sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon avant de sortir la poêle du feu. Il répartit les œufs entre les deux assiettes puis plaça la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

Il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. De toute évidence, Dean était sous la douche. Castiel soupira en servant deux cafés qu'il posa à côté des assiettes sur le comptoir.

Il pénétra ensuite dans le salon et observa la pièce avec attention. Il y avait quelques photos sur les murs. Une mettait Dean et Sam en scène. Ils étaient adolescents et souriaient vivement à l'objectif. Castiel sourit en les regardant. Dean avait son bras posé sur les épaules de son frère. Son sourire éclairait tout son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Il paraissait innocent et joyeux dans ce cliché. Bien loin du jeune homme brisé qui était à cet instant précis sous la douche. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans sur le cliché. C'était avant la mort de son père. Avant Jason. Avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. C'était le Dean plein d'espoir et de projets que Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir ressusciter. Celui qui se cachait toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

Cela risquait de prendre du temps. Mais Castiel n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il était prêt à consacrer tout le temps nécessaire à son ami. Il en avait fait sa mission.

Castiel continua son observation du salon. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse et sourit en apercevant la bouteille de lubrifiant à l'intérieur. Il se souvenait que Dean et lui l'avaient utilisée quand ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite, cela restait tout de même un bon souvenir. Il avait découvert des sensations incroyables en compagnie du jeune homme. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi le sexe était aussi important pour la majeure partie des gens. Il avait compris ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était intimement connecté à quelqu'un. Quand on s'offrait sans retenue. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu sa virginité dans les bras de Dean. Même s'il n'envisageait pas de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si cela l'avait condamné à ne vouloir que Dean. A tomber amoureux de lui et à désirer faire sa vie à ses côtés. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait développé les mêmes sentiments pour le jeune homme dans tous les cas. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Dean parce qu'il était génial au lit. Il était tombé amoureux de l'homme. De celui qui avait été blessé et ne parvenait pas à se reconstruire. Celui qui pensait oublier ses problèmes en s'occupant de ceux des autres. Celui qui donnait sans compter. Qui était incroyablement fort et fragile à la fois. Castiel avait la sensation que le destin lui même avait mis le jeune homme en travers de son chemin. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Tout était écrit.

Castiel referma finalement le tiroir de la table basse et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait à côté de la télévision. Elle penchait dangereusement à droite sous le poids des livres qui se trouvaient dessus. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Tous avaient été visiblement lus. Les couvertures étaient pliées, la tranche fissurée parfois. Castiel en connaissait quelques uns. Il y avait les deux premiers ouvrages de la série Harry Potter. Il y avait plusieurs romans de Stephen King. Castiel fut même surpris de trouver un livre de cuisine parmi les romans. C'était une bibliothèque hétéroclite. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il apprenait des choses en observant le salon de Dean. Des choses qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Et tous ces petits détails le poussaient à tomber plus amoureux de lui encore.

Le jeune étudiant s'écarta finalement de la bibliothèque et retourna dans la cuisine. Le café était en train de refroidir. Et Dean ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de son isolement. Castiel soupira longuement puis tendit l'oreille à nouveau.

L'eau ne coulait plus dans la salle de bains. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Dean n'y était toujours pas revenu. Il devait donc toujours se cacher dans la douche. Castiel hésita une seconde à lui proposer de partir. Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà visiblement. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Mais si sa présence le poussait à se cacher dans son propre appartement, il était peut être temps pour lui de le laisser tranquille.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour prévenir Dean qu'il allait partir mais s'interrompit quand il entendit la voix du jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Je vais bien Charlie. Inutile de venir me voir.

Castiel aurait probablement du partir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'écouter la conversation de son ami avec la jeune femme. C'était un moment privé dans lequel il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Mais il ne bougea pas. Bien au contraire. Il s'approcha un peu plus encore de la porte de la salle de bains pour entendre tout ce que Dean disait. Il se le reprocherait plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne parvenait plus vraiment à réfléchir.

\- Il est dans la cuisine pour le moment. Il me fait du café et … je sais Charlie je sais … non. Il est différent de Jason.

Castiel sourit en entendant la certitude dans la voix de Dean. Il était content que son ami ne le mette pas dans le même panier que son ex. Là où Jason l'avait blessé, Castiel voulait le guérir. Cela faisait d'eux deux personnes totalement différentes.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient. Je te l'ai dit … je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Non … non ce n'est pas … je ne l'aime pas. Tu me connais par cœur Charlie. Je ne donne pas dans le couple et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux et serra les poings. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile pour Dean d'accepter de tomber amoureux. Mais il semblait si sûr de lui que le jeune étudiant ne pouvait que le croire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean lui avait assuré qu'il réfléchirait à cette possibilité. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré franc avec lui quand il lui en avait laissé l'opportunité. Il se sentait trahi et il pouvait sentir la colère s'emparer de lui.

\- Je sais mais … je l'ai appelé parce que je savais qu'il viendrait … parce qu'il n'était pas concerné par la mort d'Adam et parce que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je voulais … je voulais oublier tout le reste et je savais que Castiel me donnerait ce dont j'avais besoin.

Castiel se sentait utilisé. Dean n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec lui. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le faire. Mais il semblait se ficher que le jeune étudiant ait des sentiments pour lui. De se ficher de lui briser le cœur. Il agissait comme Jason et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Castiel avait envie d'hurler.

\- Ce n'est que du sexe Charlie. Rien de plus. Et … oui je sais qu'il m'aime mais c'est son problème, pas le mien … peut être oui mais je m'en fiche.

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cet appartement. Dean avait été suffisamment clair. Il ne voulait pas de lui. Il l'avait juste fait venir pour le sexe. Et Castiel avait été assez stupide pour céder. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Il devait partir. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean. Entre lui et l'homme qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer dans cet appartement. Et de toute évidence, le jeune homme ne voulait pas de lui. Il lui rendait service en partant. Bien sûr, il avait également envie de le faire sortir de la salle de bains pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de l'affronter pour le moment. Non. Partir était préférable. Cela lui éviterait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

Castiel pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre pour récupérer son pantalon. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de remettre ses chaussettes. Il était assis et lassait ses baskets quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il n'allait de toute évidence pas pouvoir éviter la confrontation avec Dean. Avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme le laisserait partir sans protester.

Castiel ne releva pas la tête de ses pieds et termina de faire ses lacets. Quand il se remit debout, Dean se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Castiel hésita alors une seconde à partir sans s'expliquer. Après tout, il estimait en avoir le droit. Mais il était adulte et il avait envie de s'expliquer. Peut être de crier sur Dean également. Histoire de se soulager un peu.

\- A ton avis ? Lança t-il alors, furieux.

Dean fronça les sourcils sans lâcher Castiel du regard. De toute évidence, il ne se doutait pas que le jeune étudiant avait écouté sa conversation avec Charlie. Bien sûr, Castiel n'aurait pas du le faire. C'était une violation de la vie privée de son ami. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Tu pars, tenta Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C'était un geste qu'il tenait de Castiel et le jeune étudiant sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il savait que son ami avait eu un impact sur lui. Il avait laissé des traces indélébiles qu'il ne cherchait plus à nier. Mais il réalisait à présent qu'il avait également eu un impact sur le comportement et la vie de Dean. Ca aurait probablement du le ravir. Mais il était trop énervé pour s'en satisfaire.

\- Je pars oui. Et je suppose que c'est un soulagement pour toi. Ca t'évitera d'avoir à me mettre à la porte, expliqua Castiel en s'approchant de Dean.

Le jeune homme ne s'écarta pas de la porte pour autant. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration et choisit de se montrer honnête avec lui. Dean voulait jouer les imbéciles mais le jeune étudiant n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il était temps pour lui de prendre ses responsabilités et d'assumer ce qu'il avait dit.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Charlie … je t'ai entendu lui dire que tu m'avais fait venir uniquement pour le sexe. Et rassure toi, j'ai saisi le message cette fois.

\- Oh, souffla alors Dean en baissant les yeux.

Il paraissait mal à l'aise et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait.

\- Oh, comme tu dis … oh. Je … je pensais qu'après ce que Jason t'avait fait, tu ne te comporterais jamais comme lui et … oh surprise … te voilà devenu comme lui. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Lui le serait.

Dean décroisa enfin ses bras de son torse mais resta tout de même dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il cherchait visiblement à empêcher Castiel de sortir. Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas envie d'en venir à l'affrontement. Mais il le ferait si toutefois il n'avait pas le choix. Il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance contre Dean. Il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant.

\- Tu as écouté ma conversation avec Charlie ? Tu … tu m'as espionné ? Et pourquoi Castiel ? Pourquoi exactement as tu cru que tu pouvais écouter une conversation privée avec mon amie ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose. Quelque chose de méchant parce qu'il était réellement furieux. Mais il ne trouvait rien à dire sur le moment. Et Dean saisit cette occasion pour enchaîner.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais m'excuser de ce que j'ai dit alors même que tu n'avais aucun droit d'écouter cette conversation ? Qui es tu pour te mêler de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas ?

Castiel n'allait certainement pas se laisser accuser de la sorte quand il estimait être la victime dans cette histoire. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui faire le moindre reproche. Il cherchait à détourner la conversation pour le déstabiliser. Mais Castiel était plus futé que ça.

\- Non non non Dean. Hors de question que je te laisse m'entraîner sur ce chemin là. J'estime que cette conversation me concernait puisque c'était de moi que tu parlais …

\- Avec ma meilleure amie ! Le coupa Dean, furieux à son tour. Dans une conversation qui ne concernait qu'elle et moi !

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne autant ? Que j'ai pu écouter ta conversation avec Charlie ou que j'ai pu entendre ce que tu disais ?

Dean recula alors d'un pas et Castiel sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Il était temps pour lui d'enfoncer le clou. Il ne comptait pas se montrer délicat avec Dean. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendu et ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas ça passer. Il avait pardonner beaucoup de choses à son ami. Mais il en avait assez.

\- Parce que de ce que j'ai compris, tu t'es visiblement servi de moi pour satisfaire un besoin. Tu m'as fait venir parce que tu savais que je ne dirais pas non. Tu t'es servi des sentiments que j'avais pour toi afin d'obtenir ce que tu voulais. Tu as utilisé ce que je ressentais et tu ne sembles pas vraiment t'en soucier car comme tu le dis … c'est mon problème, pas le tien !

Dean recula d'un nouveau pas. Castiel avait à présent un doigt pointé dans sa direction. Il portait des accusations qu'il jugeait justifiées. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en excuser maintenant.

\- Et le pire, c'est que je t'ai demandé de te montrer honnête avec moi … d'avoir du respect pour mes sentiments. De ne pas jouer avec moi et tu … tu me l'as juré Dean. Tu me l'as promis. Je ne te demandais rien de plus. Je n'exigeais pas que tu me retournes mes sentiments … je ne voulais pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimais en retour. J'étais là pour toi. J'étais là parce que je voulais te soutenir et … voilà comment tu me remercies !? Dis moi au moins que tu as honte de toi parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'en fiches … et c'est … c'est trop.

Dean laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il semblait déstabilisé par ce qu'il entendait mais il avait repris un peu contenance. Il ne reculait plus et il avait les poings serrés.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé Cas mais … tu as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais … tu ne peux pas me dire que j'étais en état de te promettre quoi que ce soit.

Castiel reçut cette accusation comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de devoir se racler la gorge. Il se sentit enfin capable de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à respirer. Il reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là Dean ? Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que c'est moi qui ait abusé de toi si ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa contenance et son calme. Et c'était au tour de Castiel de se sentir sur la sellette. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer. Castiel aurait du prendre la fuite. Il n'aurait jamais du s'engager dans cette conversation. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour reculer.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Cas. J'avais envie de toi et de toute évidence, tu avais envie de moi. Pour le reste, je … je ne sais même plus vraiment ce que je t'ai dit et tu ne peux pas m'en tenir rigueur. J'ai perdu un ami aujourd'hui et je suis … je suis épuisé.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être tenu responsable de ce que tu fais ou de ce que tu dis simplement parce que tu vis un moment un peu difficile ? Et cela même si au passage tu brises le cœur d'une personne qui était prête à tout sacrifier pour t'aider ?

Castiel leva alors les yeux au plafond, fatigué par cette conversation qui ne menait à rien. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Dean. Il n'aurait pas d'excuses. Il perdait son temps. A vrai dire, il avait la sensation de le perdre depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal mais tu savais parfaitement que c'était ainsi que je fonctionne ! Je ne cherche que le sexe et rien d'autre … je ne t'ai pas demandé de tomber amoureux de moi et j'estime ne pas être responsable de ce que tu ressens. Alors oui Cas, désolé mais tes sentiments sont ton problème … pas le mien !

Dean allait trop loin. Castiel n'en revenait pas de la cruauté dont il faisait preuve. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux pouvait être aussi méchant. Il ne l'en avait pas cru capable. Mais de toute évidence, une nouvelle fois, il s'était complètement trompé.

\- Je ne te reproche pas les sentiments que j'ai développé pour toi. Tu n'en es pas responsable … pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas cherché à tomber amoureux de toi non plus. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Mais je t'avais prévenu. Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais. Et tu aurais du en tenir compte. Tu aurais du me montrer un semblant de respect !

Dean ricana alors une seconde et Castiel eut la sensation qu'il se moquait de lui. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se mette en colère. A ce qu'il hurle. Ou même à ce qu'il lui colle son poing dans la figure. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se moque de lui. Ce n'était pas le Dean qu'il connaissait. Du moins pas celui qu'il pensait connaître. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu se tromper autant sur le jeune homme. Il avait envie de se raccrocher à l'espoir que son ami agissait ainsi uniquement parce qu'il était bouleversé. Terrifié par ses propres sentiments et déterminé à se protéger à n'importe quel prix. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère. Mais cela lui laissait au moins l'espoir de parvenir à lui pardonner un jour.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves aussi drôle ? Demanda t-il, à bout de nerf.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis fit un pas dans la direction de Castiel. Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Mais le jeune homme ne tenta rien. Il se contenta de dévisager son ami durant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Toi … moi … toute cette histoire. Je m'étais juré de ne pas recommencer et pourtant … voilà qu'on se retrouve dans la situation que j'avais espérée éviter depuis le début.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut que Dean allait enfin s'excuser. Qu'il allait reconnaître qu'il avait commis une erreur. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour arranger les choses entre eux mais ce serait un début.

\- Sam m'avait prévenu … il m'avait dit que tu finirais par développer des sentiments pour moi et je ne l'ai pas écouté … j'ai refusé d'entendre ses avertissements. J'ai pensé que je pourrais rester ton ami et que tu ne serais pas suffisamment stupide pour t'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi … à quelqu'un comme moi. Mais ensuite, tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais et bien sûr, j'aurais pu en tenir compte. J'aurais pu te laisser tranquille. Je … je suppose que ça aurait été ce qu'une personne normale aurait fait. Mais je ne suis pas normal Cas. Je détruis les gens autour de moi et tu aurais du prendre la fuite pendant que tu en avais encore l'occasion. C'est de ta faute si tu as laissé les choses dégénérer.

\- Je n'en reviens pas Dean … je … je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, répliqua alors Castiel.

Dean cherchait à se dédouaner en prétendant ne pas être responsable. En faisant à nouveau reposer la culpabilité sur Castiel. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui laisser dire. Leur relation était probablement ruinée de façon définitive. Mais à ce rythme là, Dean courrait au devant de déconvenues importantes. Il devait accepter de se confronter à sa propre culpabilité. Arrêter de se chercher des excuses.

\- Tu m'accuses d'être venu quand c'est toi qui m'a appelé à l'aide … tu … tu me reproches d'être là alors que tu m'as dit clairement qu'en mon absence, tu risquais de commettre une bêtise. Et je … je suis venu parce que je t'avais juré d'être là pour toi … pour t'aider et te soutenir. Tu savais que je le ferais comme tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu aurais pu te contenter de me parler ou même de pleurer dans mes bras mais tu avais une autre idée en tête n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais quelqu'un pour oublier tes problèmes et tu savais que j'étais suffisamment faible et vulnérable pour tout accepter. Peut être que c'était stupide de ma part de céder à tes avances mais je t'aime et tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir craqué. Tu prétends de pas avoir de sentiments pour moi alors tu aurais du te montrer plus lucide et … je t'ai demandé de ne pas jouer avec moi. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas me faire souffrir mais … tu t'en fiches et … je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

\- Alors pars, l'invita Dean en reculant d'un pas.

Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre aux accusations du jeune étudiant. Pas plus qu'il ne semblait les entendre d'ailleurs. Il était enfermé dans son monde et refusait de prendre les autres en considération. Pour quelqu'un capable de se montrer incroyablement généreux, il était également totalement égoïste. Castiel était déçu. Il était blessé. Et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'en remettre.

\- Je vais le faire mais j'aimerais ajouter une chose avant, expliqua alors Castiel.

Il prit une grande inspiration, conscient qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de parler à nouveau à son ami. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Je suis conscient de mes erreurs Dean. Je sais que j'en ai commis. Et c'est aussi parce que j'estimais avoir ma part de responsabilité que je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir potentiellement exposé au SIDA. Mais jamais … jamais je n'ai agi en sachant que je risquais de te faire du mal. J'ai toujours pensé à toi avant de penser à moi. J'ai refusé de me montrer égoïste. Et … je te demandais juste de faire la même chose avec moi. Mais tu as agi en ne pensant qu'à toi. Tu as refusé d'envisager que tu pourrais me briser le cœur … tu m'as délibérément menti et … tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis déçu de voir que tu n'es pas différent de Jason en fin de compte. Je pensais que tu aurais compris combien il était important de ne pas agir comme lui. De ne pas se jouer des sentiments de quelqu'un. De ne pas utiliser ce qu'il ressent pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. De toute évidence, il a réussi à faire de toi quelqu'un de conforme à son image. Si tu es heureux comme ça alors parfait. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Sur ces mots, Castiel prit la direction du salon. Il entendit Dean le suivre mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement que le jeune homme reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je n'ai plus été heureux depuis tellement longtemps Castiel … je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir ce que ça signifie … ou ce qu'on est sensé ressentir à ce moment.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir l'extrême fragilité de son ami dans ses paroles. Mais il avait déjà fait l'erreur de lui pardonner et il en était ressorti brisé. Il ne pouvait plus sacrifier ses propres sentiments pour aider un homme qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Il était temps pour lui de ne penser plus qu'à lui.

\- Et tu as raison … tu devrais partir. Tu devrais t'enfuir loin de moi et oublier jusqu'à mon nom parce que … je sais que si tu me redonnais une chance, je la gâcherais à nouveau. Je referais exactement la même chose. Et je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est une bonne chose. Que j'ai raison de le faire. Mais c'est ainsi que je mène ma vie. Peu importe que je puisse blesser des gens sur ma route. Je continuerais à avancer et à m'en tenir à ma ligne de conduite.

Alors tu finiras seul, souffla Castiel même s'il s'était juré de ne pas parler.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi non ?

Le jeune étudiant haussa les épaules à son tour. Il franchit ensuite la porte de l'appartement avant de faire face à Dean pour la dernière fois. Le jeune homme le regardait avec les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait le visage fermé mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

\- Ce n'est jamais bon d'être seul … et c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Peut être que tu parviendras à t'en convaincre avec le temps … peut être même que c'est déjà le cas. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'on ne peut rien accomplir quand on chasse toutes les personnes qui nous entourent. Je t'ai offert une opportunité Dean. Tu n'as pas su la saisir. Et j'espère sincèrement que quelqu'un t'en offrira une nouvelle dans le futur. J'espère que celle ci tu ne l'ignoreras pas. Elle sera sans nul doute ta dernière.

Dean acquiesça alors longuement avant de soupirer.

\- Adieu Castiel, lâcha t-il ensuite avant de claquer la porte au nez du jeune étudiant.

\- Adieu, répliqua ce dernier sans bouger.

Pendant de longues secondes, il resta immobile devant la porte de l'appartement de Dean. Il était incapable de bouger et son corps semblait ne plus avoir la force de fournir le moindre effort. Il avait conscience d'avoir probablement perdu Dean pour de bon. C'était sans nul doute une bonne chose. Le jeune homme ne serait jamais en mesure de lui offrir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ce qu'il méritait. Il avait été totalement détruit par l'abandon de Jason. Et il n'avait jamais réussi à remonter la pente. A la manière des enfants battus qui finissaient par reproduire le même schéma une fois adultes, Dean répétait ce que Jason lui avait fait subir. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte. Il ne le faisait certainement pas intentionnellement. Mais si Castiel fermait les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, il s'exposerait à de nouvelles souffrances. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour le supporter.

Il avait laissé une chance à Dean de le comprendre. Lui avait offert l'opportunité de changer. Il aurait probablement accepté ses excuses sans hésiter. Si le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne recommencerait pas, Castiel serait resté à ses côtés. Mais il ne voyait pas d'issues au comportement de son ami. Il savait qu'il ne changerait pas de si tôt. Et il était temps pour lui de limiter la casse. Il avait le cœur brisé mais il avait pris la fuite avant que Dean ne puisse faire plus de dégâts.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Il savait qu'une fois seul dans son appartement, il se cacherait sous ses couvertures et pleureraient probablement toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il avait envie de se montrer fort. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Le jeune étudiant s'immobilisa à nouveau quand il fut à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine de Dean. Il se demandait si le jeune homme le regardait depuis son appartement. S'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir. Non. Il avait été suffisamment clair sur ce point. Il ne regrettait rien. Il ne changerait pas d'avis et d'attitude. Il continuerait de mener sa route. Et il allait devoir le faire sans Castiel à présent.

Le jeune étudiant refusait d'être un dommage collatéral de plus. Même s'il avait la sensation de l'être déjà. Il avait pardonné à Dean bien des choses jusque là parce qu'il estimait que son ami pouvait changer. Qu'il méritait qu'on lui accorde une seconde chance. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Ce qu'il venait de faire était trop grave pour qu'il puisse le lui pardonner.

Castiel détourna finalement ses yeux de la fenêtre de son ami et se mit en route. Il ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque sans risquer de croiser Sam. Il n'aurait jamais la force de mentir à son ami sur ce qui venait de se passer. Et il refusait catégoriquement de lui en parler pour le moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne vers qui se tourner. La seule qui serait de son côté. Hannah. Castiel savait que sa sœur le soutiendrait. Et il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il avait eu raison de partir. Qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Parce qu'il savait que d'ici peu, il en douterait. Il aurait envie de retourner vers Dean pour lui accorder une énième chance. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le lui fasse comprendre. Hannah était tout désignée pour ce rôle. Castiel avait besoin de sa sœur plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle par le passé. Et il remerciait la puissance en laquelle il croyait toujours de l'avoir fait revenir dans sa vie.


	29. L'enterrement

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **29ème chapitre et Dean entame enfin le chemin vers l'admission de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Il était temps non ? Bon bien sûr, il va devoir ramer mais on sait que Castiel va lui pardonner comme toujours !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'être fidèles.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Titanium de Madilyn Bailey**

 **Chapitre 29 : L'enterrement**

 _« Le malheur de l'avoir perdu ne doit pas te faire oublier le bonheur de l'avoir connu »_

 _Anonyme_

L'enterrement d'Adam se déroula un lundi. La pluie tombait drue sur la ville et le ciel était gris et bas. Presque comme si le temps était en accord avec ce que les nombreux gens présents ressentaient.

Dean avait été désigné pour prononcer un petit discours. C'était la mère d'Adam, Kate, qui le lui avait demandé. Le jeune homme ne s'en sentait pas forcément capable mais il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il savait combien cela comptait pour elle.

Il s'était enfermé dans son appartement pour le préparer mais n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Il aurait pu lister les nombreuses qualités d'Adam. Il aurait pu dire des banalités. Regretter sa mort et lui souhaiter d'être heureux là où il se trouvait. Il aurait pu lancer des accusations et parler de vengeance. Ou utiliser ces quelques minutes pour encourager les gens présents à ne pas prendre les armes. Mais il voulait faire quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'Adam aurait apprécié. Qu'il aurait aimé entendre. Et Dean ne savait pas quoi.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Du mal à réfléchir depuis quelques jours. C'était en grande partie du à la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Castiel.

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle marquait probablement la fin de leur amitié. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Castiel d'être furieux. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il lui pardonne. Il avait commis une erreur, une de plus, et c'était probablement la bêtise de trop.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Quand il s'était réveillé, il se sentait bien. La mort d'Adam pesait toujours lourdement sur lui mais la présence de Castiel l'aidait à supporter ce poids considérable. Il avait ensuite eu Charlie au téléphone. Il espérait obtenir des conseils de son amie. Il savait qu'elle serait à même de lui dire quoi faire. Mais quand elle lui avait posé la question qu'il redoutait tant, il avait senti la panique le gagner.

« Es tu amoureux de lui ? » avait elle demandé. Dean aurait pu dire qu'il n'en savait encore rien. Qu'il se posait justement la question. Qu'il avait envie de savoir. Mais la peur qui s'était insinuée en lui l'en avait empêché. Il s'était souvenu de toutes les fois où il avait dit à Jason qu'il aimait. Et au jour où son ex lui avait tout renvoyé dans la figure sans se soucier de lui briser le cœur. Ils s'était rappelé à quel point on était vulnérable quand on aimait quelqu'un. Combien il était dangereux d'ouvrir son cœur et de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie de la sorte. Il avait alors menti. Il avait dit « non ». Charlie s'était ensuite empressée de lui conseiller d'être honnête avec lui. De ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Jason. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas faire subir à Castiel ce que son ex lui avait fait endurer. Et il se serait sans doute empressé de le lui dire une fois sa conversation avec Charlie terminée. Mais Castiel avait tout entendu. Et il était trop en colère pour que Dean puisse lui faire entendre raison.

Le jeune homme avait ensuite accumulé les erreurs. Il avait accusé son ami de l'espionner, lui avait reproché d'être amoureux puis assuré qu'il ne devait rien espérer. Castiel avait eu raison de prendre la fuite. Il avait eu raison de lui crier dessus et de l'accuser d'être comme Jason. Dean savait qu'il se comportait comme son ex. Quand Castiel avait enfin quitté son appartement, il avait couru dans la salle de bains pour vomir le peu que son estomac contenait. Il avait ensuite pleuré à nouveau. Puis était retourné se coucher pour tenter d'oublier.

Dean avait perdu Castiel parce qu'il avait eu peur de le garder auprès de lui. Il l'avait repoussé pour ne pas souffrir sans lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'il en était incapable. Le pire était sans doute que Dean savait son ami profondément amoureux de lui. Qu'il ne doutait pas de sa volonté de le rendre heureux. Il aurait été tellement facile de le laisser faire. D'ouvrir enfin son cœur et d'accueillir Castiel dans sa vie pour de bon. Mais Jason avait fait en sorte qu'il en soit incapable. Il s'était assuré que Dean n'ait plus suffisamment confiance en lui pour accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer. La peur avait pris le dessus sur ses certitudes. La panique l'avait conduit à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

Peut être était ce mieux ainsi. Castiel serait probablement plus heureux loin de lui. Il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Quelqu'un qui serait à même de ressentir des choses claires pour lui. De le rendre heureux comme il méritait de l'être. Dean le lui souhaitait.

Le jeune homme devait accepter qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance et se concentrer sur son discours.

Il n'avait pas réussi bien sûr. Et après tout une après midi à regarder fixement une feuille blanche, il avait fini par baisser les bras. Il pouvait improviser. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Ils étaient nombreux au cimetière pour dire un dernier « au revoir » à Adam. Il y avait principalement des gens de l'association. Il y avait également Kate et quelques autres membres de la famille du jeune homme qui avaient accepté son homosexualité. Charlie était venue avec Gilda. Dean, lui, était seul.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie religieuse. Juste une office civile. Aucun prêtre n'aurait accepté de dire quoi que ce soit pour Adam. Et Kate avait depuis longtemps nié l'existence d'un Dieu qui ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on soit différent.

Dean avait pris place au premier rang entre Charlie et Kate. Il avait été surpris de sentir la main de la mère d'Adam saisir la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Adam lui avait dit sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui accordait autant d'importance. Mais il était déterminé à être là pour elle si elle en ressentait le besoin. Il ne pouvait peut être pas mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et prendre les bonnes décisions le concernant mais il se sentait capable de soutenir ceux autour de lui qui en avaient besoin. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi jusque là. S'occuper des autres. Veiller à leur bonheur. Le sien n'avait aucune importance.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas vrai pour Castiel. Dean lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il s'en voudrait probablement pendant de très longues années. Ce serait une blessure de plus qu'il ne parviendrait pas à guérir. Mais une blessure qu'il estimait avoir amplement mérité.

Kate ne lui lâcha pas la main jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie soit finie. Elle quitta ensuite sa place pour aller parler avec l'homme qui avait officié. Dean la regarda s'éloigner avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il détestait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Détestait l'atmosphère qui régnait entre ces quatre murs. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ou exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait trop chaud et tremblait pourtant comme une feuille. Il pouvait sentir les larmes abonder dans ses yeux. Et il aurait tout donné pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Charlie était là bien sûr. Et Dean aurait pu demander à Sam de l'accompagner. Mais ce n'était pas d'eux dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Castiel. Dean aurait tout donné pour que son ami soit là. Pour qu'il lui prenne la main et lui assure que tout allait bien se passer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou et s'imprégner de son odeur. Mais Castiel ne viendrait pas. Il ne serait pas là pour lui. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui l'avait repoussé. Lui qui avait tout fait pour le faire fuir. Dean était responsable de son propre malheur.

« Il n'est peut être pas trop tard » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

Son frère avait toujours été extrêmement optimiste. Mais il se trompait. Il était beaucoup trop tard. Dean aurait eu une chance avec Castiel s'il l'avait rencontré six ans plus tôt. Avant que Jason ne mette la main sur lui et ne le détruise peu à peu. Il aurait pu espérer quelque chose si son ex n'avait pas été le premier à entrer dans sa vie. Dean se demandait parfois comment il avait pu le façonner ainsi. Comment il avait réussi à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. A le modeler de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien espérer d'autre que de rester sa marionnette jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était à sa merci. Et il continuait de dire non à quiconque lui proposait de l'aider. Parce qu'il estimait ne pas le mériter.

Dean ferma les yeux et serra ses poings sur son crâne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Charlie se poser sur son genou qu'il se redressa. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger par ce qu'il ressentait. Il était là pour Adam. Il devait se concentrer sur son ami et sur le réconfort qu'il pouvait apporter à ceux qui pleuraient son absence. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste.

Dean hocha alors la tête pour signifier à Charlie qu'il allait bien. Même si c'était un mensonge et que la jeune femme le savait parfaitement.

Dean se demandait parfois combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir à ce rythme. Jusqu'à quand il pourrait donner l'illusion d'être indestructible quand, en réalité, il était déjà brisé en mille morceaux. Il se demandait quand les gens comprendraient enfin qu'il leur mentait continuellement. Qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros. Ou d'un modèle. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur dire comment mener leur vie quand il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer la sienne. Il était un imposteur. Et le jour où ses « protégés » le comprendraient, il aurait tout perdu pour de bon.

Dean se leva finalement de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait et prit la direction de la sortie. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire au cimetière. Il avait besoin de trouver les bons mots. Les mots justes. Il espérait sincèrement que l'inspiration viendrait au moment opportun.

Le corbillard était garé juste devant la sortie du bâtiment. Dean le regarda longuement. Il avait toujours su que leur vie à tous ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ils prenaient des risques au quotidien. Ils s'exposaient à la violence de ceux qui ne les acceptaient pas. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait un cercueil contenant un ami ou un de ses « protégés », il avait la sensation de prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. La vie était fragile. La leur plus encore. Dean détestait l'idée qu'ils ne puissent pas l'ignorer comme les autres personnes de leur âge. A vingt deux ans, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais du être autant confronté à la mort. Il n'aurait pas du envisager la fin de sa vie dans un délai aussi court. Il aurait du pouvoir se montrer insouciant. Rire avec ses amis et profiter de sa jeunesse. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à la passer à se battre et à pleurer la disparition de gens plus jeunes encore que lui. La vie était injuste. Et Dean était fatigué.

Il s'éloigna du corbillard et alluma une cigarette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie le rejoignit en silence. Gilda n'était pas avec elle. Le jeune homme savait que son amie voulait lui apporter son soutien. Il en avait grandement besoin. Même s'il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, il avait la très nette sensation que plus rien ne pourrait l'aider. Charlie saurait sans nul doute quoi faire pour lui faire surmonter la mort d'Adam et le chagrin qui en découlait. Mais elle ne pourrait pas lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel. Le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait effacer les blessures que Jason lui avait infligées. Rien ne pourrait sauver Dean de lui même.

« Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu dois te battre. Accepter d'aimer à nouveau et d'être aimé en retour ».

C'était Sam à nouveau. Dean soupira. L'optimisme de son frère était parfois difficile à supporter. Principalement parce qu'il faisait naître en lui un espoir destructeur. Dean savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'encaisser un nouveau coup. Il avait supporté tous ceux reçus jusque là. Mais au prochain, il ne se relèverait pas. Ce serait le KO.

\- Tu sais que tout ça n'est pas de ta faute hein ? Demanda Charlie en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentait coupable de la mort d'Adam parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être là pour l'aider. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait. Il n'avait pas forcé Adam à assumer ce qu'il était. Ne l'avait jamais encouragé à s'engager. Charlie se trompait en pensant que c'était ce qui le rendait aussi malheureux. Mais il n'avait pas la force de la contredire.

\- Tu sais … je crois que tu devrais lui accorder une chance.

Dean fronça les sourcils en tournant le visage vers son amie. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Même s'il était prêt à parier que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de lui maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'enterrer le cercueil qui contenait le corps sans vie d'Adam.

\- Je sais que tu m'as menti Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait mais … je sais que tu m'as menti … au téléphone l'autre jour. Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Castiel et pourtant … je sais que c'est faux. Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience mais tu ressens quelque chose de très fort pour lui. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour te dire tout ça … et … tu n'en as sans doute pas conscience mais tu le cherches du regard depuis que tu es là. Tu as besoin de lui Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à lui accorder une chance ?

Il y avait tellement de réponses à cette question que Dean ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à Castiel. Mais terrifié également à l'idée de souffrir à nouveau.

« Parce que tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est déjà le cas ? » demanda Sam dans sa tête.

Dean réalisa alors combien son frère avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il souffrait déjà. Il avait repoussé Castiel parce qu'il avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais à trop refuser les sentiments que son ami avait pour lui, il s'infligeait des souffrances qui l'étouffaient peu à peu. Et il blessait Castiel également. Il avait cru que ne pas s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait le mettrait à l'abri d'une désillusion. L'empêcherait de se retrouver avec le cœur brisé. Et pourtant … la douleur l'étouffait quand même. Elle le paralysait. Elle était aussi intense que le jour où Jason l'avait laissé tomber.

\- Accorder une chance à Castiel revenait à prendre un risque. Il pourrait souffrir. Mais il pourrait également enfin être heureux. Le repousser était douloureux à tous les coups. Dean savait qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait la sensation de contrôler ce qui se passait. Accepter d'aimer Castiel en retour revenait à donner les reines à son ami. Ce serait comme perdre la maîtrise de sa vie. Il l'avait fait une fois par le passé. Et il en était ressorti brisé.

\- Ne me réponds pas tout de suite. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler mais promets moi d'y réfléchir. Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu passes à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être génial … et je refuse de te laisser faire.

Charlie semblait si sûre d'elle que Dean ne pouvait que la croire. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Elle allait le forcer à se confronter à ce qu'il refusait de voir pour le moment. Mais elle ne le ferait pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de se concentrer avant tout sur Adam. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu. Dean acquiesça alors longuement et laissa Charlie déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et n'oublie surtout pas que je suis là pour toi et que tu peux tout me dire … absolument tout. Je suis ton amie et je te ne jugerais pas. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean sans hésiter.

Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il était seul dans cette histoire. Idiot de croire qu'il devait trouver toutes les réponses par lui même. Il s'était tourné vers Garth une première fois. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne recommencerait pas. Charlie et lui sauraient quoi lui conseiller. Et il avait besoin d'eux pour l'aider à avancer. Besoin d'eux pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était peut être déjà trop tard. Il avait repoussé Castiel et il doutait que son ami pourrait le lui pardonner. Mais il avait envie d'espérer. Envie de croire qu'il existait toujours une infime chance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il il envisageait une issue positive plutôt que de se résigner immédiatement à ce que tout se finisse mal. Et si toutefois, Castiel refusait de lui accorder une chance, il l'accepterait. Après tout, il l'avait probablement bien cherché.

\- Ok … tu sais ce que tu vas dire là bas ? Demanda Charlie après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean apprécia qu'elle change de sujet. Il aurait été indécent de s'étendre plus longuement sur la vie amoureuse du jeune homme quand ils étaient sur le point d'enterrer son ami. Il avait le devoir de se concentrer sur lui. Il avait un discours à faire également. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire. De ce que les gens présents avaient envie ou besoin d'entendre.

\- Pas encore … je … je suis sûr qu'Adam n'aurait pas aimé que je me contente de lister ses nombreuses qualités ou que je crie vengeance. Ce n'était pas son genre … il … il croyait dans ce monde … il avait la foi et j'aimerais juste … j'aimerais juste dire quelque chose que lui aurait aimé entendre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras, assura Charlie.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration alors que les gens commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cercueil d'Adam était porté à l'extérieur et installé dans le corbillard. Il était temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre le cimetière. Ils feraient le chemin à pied, la distance étant courte entre les deux lieux. Il pleuvait franchement à présent mais Dean ne sentait pas réellement les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur son crâne. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Occupé par l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait vraiment envie de se montrer à la hauteur. Il refusait d'échouer. Adam méritait de recevoir un hommage digne de la personne qu'il avait été de son vivant.

Charlie marchait à côté de lui, Gilda à sa droite à présent. Dean était réellement content pour elles. Il aimait à penser qu'elles seraient heureuses ensemble. Les premiers temps, il avait eu quelques doutes. Gilda avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et n'était pas encore en mesure de s'engager avec quelqu'un. Mais Charlie s'était montrée patiente. Et elles avaient fini par comprendre qu'elles seraient plus fortes ensemble. Dean ne pouvait pas nier que leur situation ressemblait à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Castiel. Il aurait aimé savoir se montrer aussi lucide que les deux jeunes femmes. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas capable.

Une fois arrivés proches de la tombe, Dean s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'oeil à la foule autour de lui. Il se demandait parfois combien de personnes seraient présentes à son enterrement. Si les gens prendraient la peine de se déplacer. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête en la secouant avant de se concentrer sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Il les connaissait presque tous. Certains uniquement de vue et d'autres plus personnellement. Tous avaient le visage fermé et les yeux tristes. Tous pleuraient la mort d'Adam. C'était dire l'importance que le jeune homme avait eu de son vivant. Il avait marqué la vie de toutes ses personnes. Peut être sans s'en rendre compte. Mais Dean pouvait le sentir.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder une seconde sur Kate qui regardait le cercueil de son fils qu'on installait finalement au dessus de sa tombe. Puis il regarda à sa droite. Elle était entourée par quelques membres de sa famille. A côté d'eux, se trouvaient un jeune homme qui avait été le petit ami d'Adam par le passé. Et à côté de lui … Dean sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Castiel était venu. Castiel était là. Il ne connaissait pas Adam mais il avait tout de même jugé bon de venir. Et Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait avoir conduit son ami à un enterrement alors qu'il ne connaissait personne. De surcroît, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que Dean serait là. Et il le détestait probablement. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'approcha de Castiel. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il vit son visage se fermer et se tendre. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas l'idée de lui parler. Ce n'était pas le bon moment - ni le bon endroit bien évidemment – pour expliquer à Castiel qu'il avait eu une révélation. Une nouvelle. Une de plus. Une à laquelle il s'accrocherait probablement pendant un temps avant de baisser les bras à nouveau. Mais il avait envie de lui parler. De lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Peut être même lui avouer qu'il était content de le voir.

\- Tu es venu, se contenta t-il de dire parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment commencer la conversation.

Castiel hocha la tête en regardant quelque part au dessus de l'épaule droite de Dean. Il évitait soigneusement son regard. Et le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. C'était lui qui avait commis une erreur. Lui qui avait déclenché une dispute. Il aurait pu s'excuser. Mais il refusait de le faire ici. Plus encore avant d'avoir eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait avec Charlie et Garth. De toute façon, c'était déjà probablement trop tard. Un jour de plus ne changerait rien.

\- Je suis venu, confirma Castiel d'une voix froide.

Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à prendre place autour de la tombe d'Adam. Certains pleuraient. D'autres tentaient de se retenir. Dean avait le cœur serré et un début de migraine. Mais la présence de Castiel l'apaisait sensiblement. Comment avait il pu ne pas se rendre compte avant combien son ami avait de l'effet sur lui ? Pourquoi avait il cherché à le nier jusque là ? Il était stupide. Car à présent qu'il était sûr de ne plus avoir aucune chance, il avait terriblement envie de prendre Castiel dans ses bras. De lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui même s'il était encore incapable de définir leur nature. Il supposait que ça avait un sens après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jason. Il refusait d'ouvrir son cœur quand il savait qu'on lui en offrait la possibilité. Il était terrifié. Mais quand la chance était passée, il ne pouvait que réaliser à quel point il en avait envie. Il aurait peut être du le dire à Castiel pour tenter de le lui faire comprendre. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici.

\- Je … je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais … enfin … je veux dire … tu ne connaissais pas Adam. Et … je suis content que tu sois là mais …

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, le coupa alors Castiel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il cherchait à se protéger sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Dean recula alors d'un pas, conscient qu'il était la source de son mal être. Les mots de Castiel résonnaient à ses oreilles. « Je ne suis pas venu pour toi ». Dean avait espéré pendant une seconde, en le voyant, que c'était le cas. C'était idiot de sa part. Le jeune étudiant ne lui devait rien. Plus maintenant que Dean lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel soupira longuement et pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Qu'il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Ce qui était vrai bien sûr.

\- Je suis venu pour moi … parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre … de … de prendre conscience de ce qui pourrait m'arriver maintenant que j'ai choisi d'assumer ce que je suis. Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de rendre hommage à Adam. De toute évidence, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Le meilleur, approuva Dean.

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil Kate lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il était temps pour lui de prendre la parole. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il tenait absolument à parler. Kate le lui avait demandé et il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir.

\- Je dois … la mère d'Adam m'a demandé de faire un petit discours … de dire quelque chose et … tu vas rester m'écouter ?

\- Dean, je … je ne suis pas là pour ça et … quand tout sera terminé, je partirais.

Dean hocha la tête. Ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire était clair. Il ne lui laisserait pas une chance de venir le trouver à nouveau quand l'enterrement serait fini. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il lui avait laissé une chance et Dean l'avait gâchée comme un idiot. Le jeune homme soupira alors et acquiesça à son tour.

\- A plus tard alors … lança t-il malgré lui.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute.

Que pouvait répondre Dean à cela ? Que pouvait il dire pour arranger les choses ?

« Supplie le de t'écouter » suggéra Sam dans sa tête.

Non, Dean ne pouvait pas le forcer. Il refusait de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Castiel avait déjà suffisamment souffert par sa faute. Et tant que le jeune homme ne verrait pas plus clair dans ses sentiments, il ne viendrait pas parler à Castiel. Son ami méritait qu'il se montre honnête avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire de promesses vides de sens. Il devait être sûr de lui la prochaine fois où ils se verraient.

« S'il y a une prochaine fois » rappela Jason dans sa tête.

Pour une fois, son ex n'avait pas tort.

Dean s'éloigna alors de Castiel pour aller prendre place à côté de Kate. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui à présent. Il regarda les personnes présentes tour à tour. Il s'attarda une seconde sur Charlie pour retrouver un peu d'énergie avant de laisser ses yeux se poser sur Castiel.

Il se racla la gorge avant de saisir la main de Kate dans la sienne.

\- Bonjour à toutes et tous, je … je crois que la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore qui je suis, je … je m'appelle Dean et j'étais ami avec Adam. Sa mère m'a demandé de prendre la parole devant vous aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Il devait trouver les bons mots mais son esprit était désespérément vide. Il n'avait aucune inspiration. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux éternellement, il choisit de se montrer honnête.

\- J'ai cherché à mettre sur papier ce que je devais vous dire aujourd'hui. J'ai passé des heures entières à réfléchir mais … je n'ai rien réussi à écrire. Et ce sera probablement une surprise pour ceux qui me connaissent parce qu'en général, je suis plutôt doué pour trouver les mots adéquats. Sans doute parce que je me suis déjà retrouvé trop souvent dans des situations similaires et …

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau. Charlie lui souriait tristement alors qu'à côté d'elle Gilda semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

\- Adam n'aurait jamais du mourir … pas aussi jeune … pas quand il avait toute sa vie devant lui. Sa mort est cruelle et elle est injuste. Elle nous rappelle combien notre vie est précaire et combien il est important de vivre à fond jusqu'au jour où … où un salopard se juge en droit de nous tuer simplement parce qu'on est différent de lui. C'est … je sais combien ces mots sont clichés mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et … je suppose que je pourrais faire la liste des nombreuses qualités d'Adam. Mais vous l'aimiez tous et vous les connaissez déjà toutes. Je pourrais aussi vous dire qu'il est temps pour nous de nous venger. De prendre les armes et de partir en guerre. Qu'on a suffisamment courbé l'échine et que rien ne change. Mais nous savons tous où cela nous conduirait. La moitié d'entre nous finirait en prison et l'autre … probablement six pied sous terre. Et ils auraient gagné. Je refuse de les laisser gagner.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la tombe d'Adam et observa son cercueil durant de longues secondes. Il était là pour lui. Pas pour les gens qui l'entouraient et pas uniquement pour soutenir Kate qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il était là parce qu'on avait privé son ami de sa voix et de sa vie. Et il fallait que quelqu'un s'exprime à sa place. Le jeune homme sourit tristement. Il avait pris le problème par le mauvais bout. Il ne devait pas chercher à apaiser la souffrance des personnes présentes. Il devait dire ce qu'Adam aurait aimé entendre. Il releva la tête.

\- Je pensais devoir trouver les mots pour vous aider à surmonter ce moment. Je pensais devoir vous consoler et vous rassurer. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Kate attendait de moi. Je le comprends maintenant. Je ne suis pas là pour soulager ma conscience ou atténuer la douleur que je ressens depuis quelques jours. Pas plus que je ne suis là pour soulager la votre. Je suis là pour lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus prendre la parole et quelqu'un doit le faire à sa place. Ce sont ses mots que je dois prononcer. Pas les miens.

Les gens autour de lui hochèrent la tête, visiblement satisfaits par ce qu'ils entendaient. Dean regarda une nouvelle fois Castiel. Il avait toujours le visage fermé mais il l'écoutait avec attention. Il hocha la tête.

\- Qu'aurait dit Adam à ma place ? Je suppose qu'il vous aurait dit qu'il ne faut surtout pas baisser les bras. Qu'il faut continuer à se battre. Que personne ne doit réussir à nous convaincre que ce que nous faisons est mal. Il vous dirait que nous avons le droit de vivre notre vie. Que le monde devrait finir par l'accepter et … il ferait sans doute une plaisanterie pour vous arracher un sourire. Il vous dirait de sourire parce qu'on ne doit pas se laisser abattre par ce nouveau coup dur. Parce qu'on est plus fort qu'eux. Il dirait enfin … que ce qu'ils font ne doit pas nous atteindre. Parce qu'on finira par gagner. Adam croyait vraiment en ce qu'il faisait. Il croyait en ce monde et je pense qu'on lui doit aujourd'hui d'y croire à sa place.

Dean se souvint alors d'une des conversations qu'il avait eue avec le jeune homme. Ils avaient parlé pendant plus d'une heure de l'espoir qu'Adam avait en la société. Il avait expliqué à Dean l'espoir qui l'habitait depuis des années. Et il lui avait ensuite fait écouter une chanson qu'il adorait. Une chanson qui résumait ce qu'il pensait à la perfection. Et qu'il écoutait à chaque fois qu'il doutait de lui ou de son engagement. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il y a quelques mois … Adam m'a fait écouter cette chanson qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Il m'a confié alors que les paroles l'aidaient souvent à reprendre le dessus quand il n'allait pas bien et j'aimerais vous la chanter.

Il se racla alors la gorge. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir chanter correctement a capela. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Peu importait que ce soit faux ou qu'il se trompe dans le rythme. Il ne faisait pas ça pour attirer les regards. Il n'était pas en représentation. Il allait chanter pour Adam. En s'adressant à lui et à personne d'autre.

\- You shout it loud but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking load, not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down but I get up.

Dean savait qu'il chantait trop grave et que sa voix tremblait sensiblement. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter maintenant. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- I'm bulletproof. Nothing to loose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away. Fire away. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium.

Cette chanson aurait pu être écrite pour Adam tant elle résumait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme pensait. Et elle était parfaite pour le combat qu'ils menaient. Celui que Dean avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town. Haunted love. Raise your voice. But sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking load, not saying much. I'm bulletproof. Nothing to loose. Fire away. Fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away. Fire away. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium.

Dean était surpris de se souvenir parfaitement des paroles. Il n'avait pas écouté la chanson très souvent. Mais les mots étaient gravés dans son esprit. Parce qu'il avait été touché en l'entendant. Touché qu'Adam la partage avec lui.

\- Stone heart. Machine guns. Firing at the ones who runs. Stone heart wears bulletproof vest. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium.

Dean s'interrompit alors et releva les yeux pour observer les gens autour de lui. Certains pleuraient à nouveau. Il n'avait pas voulu leur faire de peine. Il n'avait pas pensé à eux en commençant à chanter. Il avait voulu rendre hommage à Adam. Il espérait avoir réussi. Il se tourna alors vers Kate et inclina la tête sur le côté, en attente de son verdict.

\- Merci Dean, souffla t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur les gens qui le regardaient toujours.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus. Merci d'avoir aimé Adam et merci de m'avoir écouté. Nous ne baisserons pas les bras. La guerre ne fait que commencer. Et si nous avons perdu une bataille aujourd'hui, nous n'en perdrons plus à l'avenir. J'y veillerais personnellement. Merci encore.

Sur ces mots, Dean laissa finalement les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là couler sur son visage. Il sentit alors les mains de Kate l'attirer à lui et il la laissa faire sans résister. Il vint enfouir son visage dans son cou et céda finalement au chagrin qu'il avait contenu jusque là. Il pleura sans retenue pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. D'ordinaire, il faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer ses émotions dans des situations similaires. Mais il en avait assez de jouer aux durs. Il en avait assez de mentir sur ce qu'il ressentait en permanence pour que les autres puissent se reposer sur lui. Il avait mal et il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il finirait par perdre la tête. Ou par choisir de mettre un terme à tout ça en commettant une bêtise. Il ne voulait être le prochain qu'on enterrerait. Et c'était une grande première pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il avait envie de continuer à se battre. De connaître le bonheur à nouveau. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était parfaitement d'accord pour mourir jeune. Mais il s'était menti jusque là. Il avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir. C'était trop tôt. La mort d'Adam lui avait fait comprendre combien il tenait à la vie. Et en hommage à son ami, il allait la vivre pleinement. Il n'abandonnerait jamais le combat. C'était trop important pour lui. Cela faisait parti de sa vie. Mais il allait reprendre les choses en mains. Mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments et régler tous les problèmes qu'il avait ignorés jusque là.

\- Tout ira bien mon grand, souffla Kate contre ses cheveux.

Dean avait perdu sa mère trop jeune pour se souvenir des fois où elle l'avait réconforté. Il avait de vagues images qui lui revenaient parfois à l'esprit mais rien de très précis. Et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué jusque là. Ou peut être l'avait il tout simplement ignoré comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Il t'aimait beaucoup tu sais … et il t'admirait également, ajouta Kate après quelques secondes.

Dean eut alors envie de contredire la mère d'Adam sur ce point. De lui dire qu'il n'était pas admirable. Qu'il n'était pas un héros et qu'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Mais il s'agissait là de vieux réflexes. De choses que Jason l'avait poussé à faire à force de le dévaloriser constamment. Il ne voulait plus agir dans ce sens. Il avait envie de se libérer de l'emprise de son ex pour enfin mener sa vie. Et une nouvelle fois, il le devait à Adam.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup moi aussi et … c'était quelqu'un de bien, murmura t-il de sorte à ce que Kate soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- Je crois qu'il avait le béguin pour toi au début, répliqua cette dernière, visiblement amusée.

Dean s'en était douté. Et s'il n'avait pas été la personne qu'il était, il aurait été ravi de lui donner une chance. Mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir été l'ami d'Adam. Il était juste heureux de l'avoir connu.

Kate le serra un peu plus fortement contre elle pendant quelques secondes avant de le relâcher. Elle déposa alors un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner pour aller discuter avec d'autres personnes présentes. Dean la regarda s'éloigner avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à Charlie. Elle lui souriait malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Gilda avait un bras autour de ses épaules et semblait de mesure à la soutenir. Dean pouvait les laisser seules une seconde. Il se dirigea à la place vers Castiel.

Le jeune étudiant le regardait faire sans bouger. Mais son visage était toujours fermé, ses yeux froids.

\- C'était un joli discours … et une très belle chanson, lança Castiel quand Dean fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait pris conscience de tellement de choses depuis quelques minutes qu'il avait envie de le partager avec Castiel. Mais il doutait que son ami ait envie de l'entendre. C'était toujours trop tôt.

\- Je dois y aller, lança alors Castiel qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'attarder.

Dean pouvait le comprendre. Et une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas en colère contre son ami. Il était triste. Et il se sentait incroyablement coupable.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout Castiel, répliqua t-il alors.

Il avait besoin de le dire. Pendant une seconde, le visage du jeune étudiant sembla se détendre avant que son masque ne se remette en place presque aussitôt.

\- C'est trop tard, lâcha t-il finalement avant de s'éloigner.

Dean le regarda alors faire, à nouveau aux bords des larmes. Il mourrait d'envie de lui courir après pour tenter de le retenir. De se jeter à genoux pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Ou au moins de l'écouter. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il devait agir avec intelligence. Et se montrer patient. Jusque là, il avait tout fait à l'envers. Il avait enchaîné les erreurs. Et il avait perdu Castiel. Dean n'avait pas le droit de recommencer. Il devait se reprendre. Et pour cela, il devait commencer par faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il ne te reprendra jamais bébé … mais rassure toi, moi je veux toujours de toi. » intervint Jason dans son esprit.

Non. Dean ne devait pas l'écouter. Il ne laisserait plus jamais son ex influencer sa vie. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il agissait comme Jason voulait le voir agir. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, son ex continuait à guider la moindre des ses actions. Dean en avait assez. Il avait envie de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. C'était ce qu'il prêchait constamment avec ses « protégés ». Il était temps pour lui de mettre ses propres conseils en application. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en retirerait. S'il finirait par se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Ou s'il finirait par renoncer à lui. Mais il ne chercherait plus à fuir. Peu importait ce qu'il réaliserait une fois sa réflexion terminée. Dean assumerait tout.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna doucement et sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Charlie. Sans avoir besoin de lui demander, la jeune femme l'attira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur le côté de son crâne et pleura calmement dans ses bras. Dean en fit de même sans se soucier qu'on l'entende. Il était triste et il était perdu. Il avait le droit de céder à son chagrin. Et ainsi serré dans les bras de Charlie, il se sentait en sécurité. Pour le première fois depuis de longs mois, il avait vraiment la sensation que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et c'était là le premier pas vers sa nouvelle vie.


	30. Mensonges

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 30ème chapitre et on retrouve Jason. Pour la dernière fois. Dean réussit enfin à se débarrasser de lui ! Il était temps.**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'encourager.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I'm not the only one de Sam Smith**

 **Chapitre 30 : Mensonges**

 _« Ce qui se construit sur le mensonge ne peut pas durer »_

 _Marc Lévy_

Dean avait redouté le moment où il recevrait le coup de fil de Steve. Il était presque sûr que le silence du jeune médecin était mauvais signe. Il aurait du recevoir les résultats de son test depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Et parce qu'il était trop terrifié pour faire le premier pas, il s'était contenté d'attendre.

Il était très certainement malade. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Steve ne l'aurait pas fait patienter inutilement. Et le retard dans les résultats signifiait probablement qu'ils faisaient plus de tests. Qu'ils préparaient le terrain afin de trouver le traitement adapté. Ils n'appelleraient que quand ils sauraient exactement quoi dire. Dean était malade. Il pouvait le sentir.

Alors quand son téléphone sonna enfin, affichant le numéro de portable de Steve, il hésita longuement à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son ami. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer la nouvelle qu'il allait lui apprendre. S'il était malade, il allait devoir prendre des mesures rapides. Avertir enfin ceux avec qui il avait couchés et dont il se souvenait du nom. Discuter du traitement avec Steve. Organiser sa vie de sorte à prendre sa maladie en compte. Il ne pourrait plus être le même. Ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise nouvelle après tout. Il cesserait de coucher à droite et à gauche et pourrait enfin envisager de s'engager avec quelqu'un. Il lu faudrait quelqu'un qui ne serait pas effrayé par sa maladie bien sûr. Et régler également les problèmes qu'il continuait d'avoir avec Jason. Mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc et il supposait que le SIDA en était un.

Bien sûr, il se sentait à présent capable de faire tout ça sans être malade. Il avait envie de changer. Il le devait en partie à Castiel. Dean continuait d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore pu en discuter avec Charlie mais il avait l'intention de le faire rapidement. Il voulait percer ce mystère. Mettre enfin un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait et aller de l'avant. S'il n'était pas malade, ce serait sans nul doute plus simple. Mais puisqu'il ne maitrisait plus cet aspect là, il allait devoir composer avec.

Dean était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas répondre. Il saisit toutefois son téléphone juste avant que l'appel ne bascule sur sa boîte vocale. Ses mains tremblaient quand il appuya sur le bouton pour répondre.

\- Steve.

Dean savait combien il devait être difficile pour son ami de l'appeler pour lui donner une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils n'étaient pas forcément extrêmement proches mais ils se connaissaient bien. Et s'appréciaient. Dans d'autres circonstances – sans Jason et Castiel – Dean aurait pu développer des sentiments forts pour le jeune médecin. Il était la personne idéale avec qui faire sa vie. Et il savait que Steve avait des sentiments pour lui. Il n'était probablement pas amoureux. Mais il aurait pu le devenir.

\- Dean.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il était presque sûr que le ton de son ami était grave et sérieux. Ca ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ok … ok … quel traitement me recommandes tu ? Je sais qu'il faut prendre des dizaines de cachets par jour et je te jure que je le ferais … sauf bien sûr … sauf si c'est déjà trop tard. C'est trop tard n'est ce pas ? La maladie est déclarée. Je le savais … je …

\- Dean, arrête s'il te plait, le coupa alors Steve.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et il avait envie de crier. Ou de pleurer peut être. Mais il avait déjà versé beaucoup de larmes depuis la mort d'Adam et il doutait d'en avoir encore suffisamment pour pleurer sur son propre sort. De plus, il s'était juré d'affronter le nouvelle en adulte. De ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. Il avait pris des risques. Il devait les assumer.

\- Dean, écoute, j'ai eu tes résultats.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait entendre Steve parler mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé. Et il était déjà en train de planifier ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il avait des coups de fil à passer. Des gens à prévenir. Il allait surtout devoir avertir son frère. Il doutait que Sam prenne bien la nouvelle.

\- Dean, est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, conscient qu'il avait totalement ignoré ce que Steve lui disait jusque là. Il se racla la gorge et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Non désolé je … d'accord. Excuse moi … j'étais en train de penser à ce que j'allais devoir faire une fois qu'on aura terminé. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir me voir … mais il faut que je prévienne mon frère avant et également tous les hommes que j'aurais pu contaminer. Tu ne peux pas me dire depuis combien de temps je suis malade je suppose ?

\- Tu n'as pas le SIDA Dean … tu n'es pas séropositif non plus.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme crut qu'il avait halluciné. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. Il n'était pas clean. Il était malade. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Steve était en train de lui mentir. Sauf que bien sûr, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi le jeune docteur mentirait sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? Non. C'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Si … je … je le suis forcément, insista t-il.

Il entendit Steve soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Dean supposait que son ami ne devait pas souvent entendre des patients nier qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Il n'avait pas ce type de chance. Depuis quelques mois … quelques années mêmes, il enchaînait les mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce coup de fil devait faire exception.

\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais … je suis capable de l'encaisser. Inutile de prendre des pincettes avec moi. Si je suis malade, je veux le savoir.

\- Tu es effectivement malade Dean mais ce n'est pas …

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase. Voilà. C'était dit. Il était contaminé. Il s'était préparé à entendre cette nouvelle mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait aussi dur à apprendre. Sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. Il aurait du accueillir cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais il se serait bien passé de l'aspect malade de sa grande révélation. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait encaisser la nouvelle et agir enfin en conséquence.

\- D'accord … d'accord je … je m'en doutais de toute façon. J'en suis à quel stade alors ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler de stade pour cette maladie ? Je … je ne sais même pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne. Bien sûr, je sais que je vais très probablement en mourir mais mis à part ça … je suis dans le flou. Il va falloir que tu m'aides Steve.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas le SIDA. Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas séropositif.

C'était probablement la conversation la plus étrange qu'il ait eu de sa vie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Steve cherchait en le faisant ainsi tourner en bourrique. Il lui disait qu'il n'était pas malade avant de lui dire qu'il l'était. Puis il niait à nouveau. S'il jouait un jeu avec lui, c'était franchement cruel. Et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Dean était perdu et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni comment réagir. Il avait envie de se mettre en colère mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire des reproches au jeune médecin. Il n'était pas responsable de son état.

\- Quoi ? Murmura t-il finalement.

\- Tes résultats sont revenus ce matin. Le labo a eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps parce qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Et avant que tu ne t'affoles, laisse moi te le répéter … tu n'es pas séropositif. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Mais tu as la chlamydia.

Dean avait déjà entendu ce nom et il croyait se souvenir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Etre malade n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle de toute façon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le SIDA mais il était tout de même malade.

\- D'accord la … la … je suis malade donc ?

Steve soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Dean sentit qu'il l'agaçait. Mais il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait besoin que le jeune médecin l'éclaire sur le sujet. Il s'était préparé à avoir le SIDA. Pas la chlamydia. Il ne savait même pas en quoi c'était différent.

\- Tu es malade mais la chlamydia est une infection bactérienne qu'on traite par antibiotique. Tu vas avoir besoin de prendre des médicaments pendant dix jours et ensuite, tu devras repasser un test. Mais ta vie n'est pas en danger. En matière de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, c'est probablement la bonne à attraper. Enfin bien sûr … tu aurais pu t'éviter ces désagréments si tu avais été plus prudent mais je suppose que c'est une bonne piqure de rappel.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'allait pas mourir. Du moins, pas du SIDA. Il était malade mais ce n'était rien de grave. Après un traitement antibiotique, il serait à nouveau comme neuf. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant de chance. C'était une grande première pour lui.

\- Comment est ce que je … pourquoi est ce que je n'ai aucun symptôme ?

Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure question à poser mais il était tout de même curieux. Le SIDA était une maladie traitre. Quand on commençait à avoir des symptômes, c'était déjà trop tard. Mais pour les autres infections, il y avait des signes avant coureurs.

\- La maladie a pu être détectée suffisamment tôt. Ou tu as pu ignorer les symptômes. Généralement, ils peuvent être confondus avec ceux d'une infection urinaire. Ou avec une bonne fièvre. Une laryngite parfois. Tu n'as pas eu des difficultés à uriner récemment ? Ou simplement de la fièvre ?

Dean réfléchit alors pendant une seconde avant de se souvenir qu'il avait effectivement manifesté ces symptômes quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Je … je vais guérir hein ? Je veux dire … ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas grave car une maladie reste une maladie. Mais je te l'ai dit. Avec un traitement adapté, dans dix jours, tu n'auras plus rien. Toutefois, tu ne dois pas la sous estimer. Tu as eu de la chance d'être testé aussi vite. La chlamydia peut avoir des conséquences graves. Tu aurais pu devenir stérile et …

\- Et je ne dois pas prendre tout ça à la légère … je sais Steve. J'ai été un idiot.

Le jeune médecin approuva alors et Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il avait eu de la chance et il ne comptait pas oublier de si tôt à quel point il était passé proche de la catastrophe. Il ne prendrait plus de risques inconsidérés. Il ne coucherait plus sans se protéger. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de recommencer à multiplier les partenaires. Il voulait changer de vie. Et ce que Steve venait de lui apprendre était un électrochoc suffisant pour renforcer sa détermination.

\- Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, je veux te voir à l'hôpital rapidement. Je vais te faire une ordonnance et planifier avec toi un test pour dans dix jours.

Dean acquiesça. Il allait faire les choses bien. Il écouta donc Steve évoquer les meilleurs antibiotiques sur le marché et allait lui assurer à nouveau qu'il serait là dans l'après midi quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva de son canapé et ouvrit sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui se trouvait derrière. Il aurait du le faire. Parce qu'il était à présent nez à nez avec Jason et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

\- Steve, je te rappelle dans un moment. Et je viendrais te voir avant la fin de ta garde.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Sans quoi, je débarquerais chez toi et je te forcerais à prendre ce traitement … par suppositoire s'il le faut.

Dean sourit faiblement malgré lui.

\- Je te laisserais peut être même faire. A plus tard Steve et merci.

Le jeune homme raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de son jean. Il n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de sa porte, empêchant ainsi Jason de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans son appartement. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour lui résister. Mais il était déterminé à clore ce chapitre pour de bon. Il voulait vraiment avancer. Et son ex était une des principales choses qui le retenaient en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il alors.

Jason regarda une seconde par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son visage.

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta Dean toujours sans bouger.

Il devait se montrer fort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ex le déstabiliser. C'était la première étape de son plan. Il comptait bien le suivre à la lettre. Il avait déjà essayé par le passé mais jamais avant il n'avait eu la motivation suffisante. A présent qu'il avait Castiel, il était déterminé à réussir.

\- Qui est Steve ? Demanda Jason après quelques secondes.

Dean était furieux. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de son ex. Il n'aimait pas qu'il refuse de lui répondre. Il était trop sûr de lui.

\- Mon médecin et un ami. Maintenant, répond à ma question.

Jason croisa ses bras sur son torse en souriant largement.

\- J'en déduis qu'il t'a appris une bonne nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait l'entendre dire. Il aurait du lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais il en était physiquement incapable. Jason continuait à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Peu importait ce que Dean savait de lui. Il avait toujours des sentiments à son égard. Jason avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement charismatique. Et il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur le jeune homme.

\- J'ai la chlamydia. A toi de voir si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non, répondit il malgré lui.

Il n'aimait pas être incapable d'envoyer son ex balader comme il aurait du le faire.

« Pense à Castiel. Accroche toi à lui »

Sam était resté silencieux ces derniers jours mais il semblait déterminé à faire son retour dans sa tête. Sans doute était ce du à la présence de Jason chez lui. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi content de l'entendre.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le SIDA, constata alors Jason.

\- Non j'ai de la chance je suppose.

Dean ferma ensuite les yeux une seconde et prit une grande inspiration. C'était le bon moment pour lui d'être fort. De montrer qu'il voulait changer. Cela devait commencer par Jason. Il était important qu'il parvienne à le mettre à la porte. Ou du moins qu'il ne le laisse pas entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il alors à nouveau.

Jason soupira, visiblement agacé qu'il insiste. Mais Dean en comptait pas laisser tomber tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une réponse satisfaisante. Même s'il était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer.

\- Je suis ici parce que je t'aime et que je me faisais du soucis pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

Dean n'avait effectivement pas repris contact avec Jason depuis le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble. Et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire. Il avait été stupide de croire que son ex comprendrait par lui même qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir. Il aurait du se douter qu'il finirait par revenir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rappelé parce que je n'avais pas envie de te voir … ou de te parler. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis. C'est terminé Jason. C'est terminé depuis trois ans et on le sait tous les deux.

Dean supposait qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, ces quelques phrases auraient suffi. Mais Jason était têtu. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne baisserait pas les bras. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demandait s'il pourrait un jour se débarrasser de lui. Il en doutait. Il allait devoir accepter que son ex revienne régulièrement dans sa vie. Il devrait se battre continuellement contre lui.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas terminé, le contredit alors Jason.

Il appuya ensuite ses deux mains contre le torse de Dean et l'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme pensait vraiment être plus fort que lui physiquement. Il aurait pu résister. Mais une nouvelle fois, il fut incapable de riposter. Il était faible quand il était face à Jason.

« Ne te laisse pas faire Dean. Il ne doit pas gagner » souffla Sam dans sa tête.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Jason l'avait envoûté six ans plus tôt et le jeune homme continuait à en ressentir les effets. Il allait peut être devoir envisager un exorcisme.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé. Je ne vais pas te laisser m'échapper, protesta Jason quand il fut à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la possessivité dans son ton et Dean n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait été le petit ami de Jason – ou du moins le type avec qui il couchait régulièrement et qu'il prétendait aimer – mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il n'était pas un objet et Jason allait devoir le comprendre.

\- Pardon ? Je dois avoir mal entendu parce qu'il me semble que tu viens de laisser sous entendre que tu étais le seul à prendre des décisions dans cette histoire … or il me semble que je suis parfaitement en droit de mettre un terme à tout ça si je le désire.

Jason le regarda alors pendant une seconde en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Tu peux le faire oui … mais tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu ne veux pas parce que tu tiens toujours à moi. Parce que je continue à te faire de l'effet. Je le vois bien bébé. Je fais parti de toi.

Dean ne pouvait pas nier que son ex avait du pouvoir sur lui. Mais il avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait plus réagir de la sorte quand il le voyait. Il avait envie de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Elle durait depuis trop longtemps. Il n'était plus un gamin de seize ans avec son premier amour. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Enfin du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ce dont il avait envie.

\- Jason, c'est terminé. Je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois. J'aimerais assez que tu le comprennes.

Il savait que son ton n'était pas suffisamment froid et dur. Il savait que son hésitation était visible. Mais c'était un début. Malheureusement pour lui, Jason ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il disait.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi … à ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois. Au goût de tes lèvres … à la façon que tu as eu d'écarter les jambes pour moi … de me laisser prendre possession de ton corps. Je suis accroc à toi Dean et tu ne peux rien faire contre parce que tu es au moins aussi accroc que moi. Pourquoi le nier ?

\- Parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Parce que tu as fait en sorte que je sois incapable de vivre une histoire sérieuse après toi ! Parce que tu es un salopard !

Jason combla la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Dean fut une nouvelle fois incapable de lui échapper.

\- Peut être tout simplement que tu n'avais pas envie de t'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre … peut être que tu attendais juste que je revienne vers toi. Je l'ai fait bébé. Tu n'as plus à attendre. Je suis là.

Dean n'en revenait pas de la prétention dont son ex faisait preuve. Il le savait orgueilleux. Jason ne doutait pas de son charme et de sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais l'entendre le dire était un bon moyen de continuer à résister. Il avait combattu toute sa vie. Contre ce qu'il était. Contre son père. Contre Jason. Puis contre la société dans son ensemble et contre sa propre colère souvent. Il savait comment mener une bataille. Et il savait comment la gagner. Celle ci ne ferait pas exception.

\- Je veux que tu partes, asséna t-il.

« Parfait Dean, continue » l'encouragea Sam dans sa tête.

Dean s'accrocha à sa voix pour ne pas baisser les bras.

\- Je veux que tu partes maintenant … et je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Jason ne lui avait toujours pas lâché les joues et Dean finit par trouver la force de se soustraire à son étreinte. Il recula d'un pas et lui tourna le dos. Il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux pour le moment. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort.

\- Non, refusa finalement Jason.

Dean savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Son ex n'était pas du genre à tomber sans combattre. Il allait devoir se montrer persuasif. Et c'était là tout le problème. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

« Castiel » murmura Sam dans sa tête.

Bien sûr. C'était toute la motivation dont Dean avait besoin. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait la moindre chance de convaincre Castiel de revenir dans sa vie. Ou même sous quelle forme il voulait que cela se fasse. Mais son ami était important. Plus important que quiconque. Plus important que Jason.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une énorme claque sur Dean. Il fit aussitôt volte face et dévisagea Jason du regard.

\- Pars maintenant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment. C'est fini Jason. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Jason secoua la tête et Dean enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a prouvé que je pouvais compter. Que je valais bien mieux que ce que tu aimais à me laisser penser. Quelqu'un qui m'aime comme je suis et qui ne me demande pas de changer pour le satisfaire. J'ai couché avec cet homme et j'en ai aimé chaque minute … chaque seconde. Il n'avait pas que son plaisir en tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'à lui. Et en cela, il vaut mille fois mieux que toi. Alors non, Jason, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je crois que je préfère de loin lui donner une chance à lui.

Dean garda bien sûr pour lui le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr que Castiel pourrait lui pardonner un jour. Pas plus qu'il ne révéla qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de l'aimer comme il avait aimé Jason. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Le simple fait qu'il envisage l'idée de donner une chance à ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Castiel suffisait à lui donner la force de mettre son ex à la porte.

Il en prit d'ailleurs la direction pour donner un peu plus de force à ses propos mais Jason le saisit aussitôt par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il l'attira ensuite à lui et le força à se coller contre son corps. Non. Dean ne devait pas se laisser faire.

« Bats toi » l'encouragea Sam dans sa tête.

\- Laisse moi te dire comment tout ça va se passer bébé … parce que j'ai l'impression que tu te fais de belles illusions et qu'il est temps pour moi de te remettre les idées en place. Ton petit copain va finir par se rendre compte que tu n'es bon qu'à une chose. Que tu as plus de travers que de qualités. Il va finir par ouvrir les yeux et par te repousser. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un boulet à son pied. Moi en revanche … je sais exactement qui tu es … et je t'aime. Je suis le seul à pouvoir envisager de faire ma vie avec toi. Epargne toi des souffrances et cesse de te montrer stupide.

Dean sourit malgré lui. Jason n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos depuis leur rupture. Il s'était contenté de complimenter le jeune homme et de jouer sur le fait qu'il avait toujours un effet sur lui. Il n'avait plus cherché à le rabaisser de la sorte depuis qu'il était revenu. Et le fait qu'il ait recours à ce stratagème prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il aimait à le faire croire. Dean avait marqué un point important. Il était temps pour lui de s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

\- Ton petit laïus aurait sans doute eu de l'effet sur le garçon que j'étais il y a trois ans mais ça ne marche plus maintenant. J'ai grandi. J'ai muri. Et je sais aujourd'hui faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement et quelqu'un qui veut juste se servir de moi. Tu perds ton temps.

Jason passa alors un bras dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Quand sa main se posa sur ses fesses, Dean sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il ne pensait pas son ex capable de le violer mais il préférait rester prudent.

\- On va fêter la bonne nouvelle que tu viens de recevoir. Et on va le faire dignement. Ensuite, tu quitteras cet appartement minable et tu viendras t'installer avec moi.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? Je ne veux plus de toi. Et si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, je vais hurler. Je ne suis peut être pas dans le meilleur quartier de la ville mais si je crie au viol, je suis sûr que les voisins appelleront la police. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux si ?

Jason ricana une seconde et Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans l'attitude de son ex. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Il savait que Jason pensait le posséder. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu comme quelqu'un capable de lui faire du mal physiquement. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Tu ne feras rien parce que tu en as envie autant que moi, assura Jason.

Sur ces mots, il relâcha le bras de Dean pour glisser une main entre eux. Il la posa sur l'entrejambe de son ex et la serra. Le jeune homme fut satisfait de constater que son corps restait totalement impassible. Il avait peut être des goûts spéciaux en matière de sexe mais le viol ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses fantasmes.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te trompes.

Dean aurait du savoir que Jason n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il ne le comprit malheureusement que lorsque son ex défit les boutons de son jean. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il avait une main sous son caleçon et ses doigts se refermaient autour de son sexe.

« Dean, fais quelque chose » insista Sam dans sa tête.

Oh le jeune homme en avait bien l'intention. Il commença à se débattre. Jason sembla surpris de la résistance rencontrée et Dean en profita pour se soustraire à son emprise. Il recula d'un pas puis courut jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. S'il ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Jason de chez lui alors il était préférable de prendre la fuite. Il était presque sûr à présent que son ex allait le forcer à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Lança Jason dans son dos.

Dean avait la main sur la poignée de la porte mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à la pousser, son ex le plaqua contre le bois froid et colla son corps contre le sien. Dean tenta de se dégager mais il avait les bras coincés et Jason était plus lourd que lui. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son ex presser contre ses fesses. Et de toute évidence, la situation l'avait excité. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas d'avoir ignorer cet aspect de Jason jusque là. Il savait que c'était un salopard. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse également être un violeur.

\- Je ne perds jamais bébé. Tu devrais le savoir. C'est moi qui décide quand c'est fini ou pas. Et en ce qui te concerne, on ne fait que commencer. Tu m'appartiens Dean et je ne compte pas te laisser t'en aller sans me battre.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me violer c'est ça ?

C'était dit. Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer la gravité de la situation et il avait besoin de savoir ce que son ex avait en tête exactement. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait la façon dont l'érection de Jason pressait contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un viol si on en a envie, rectifia son ex dans son cou.

\- Tu en as de toute évidence envie mais je t'ai dit non … et je te le redis à nouveau. Non, je ne veux pas de toi. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, ce sera un viol que tu le veuilles ou non.

Jason remua alors contre lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Dean recommença à se débattre inutilement. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il allait devoir crier et prier pour que ses voisins fassent quelque chose. La plupart ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Mais il voulait croire qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas se faire violer pour autant.

Quand Jason le mordit violemment juste à la base du crâne, il poussa un cri. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en pousser un second. La main de son ex vint se coller contre sa bouche.

\- Ca suffit bébé. Inutile de te débattre. On sait parfaitement tous les deux comment cela va se finir. Tu vas nier puis tu finiras par céder et tu écarteras gentiment les jambes pour moi.

Dean ne pouvait pas protester avec la main de son ex contre sa bouche. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui mordit la paume de la main de toutes ses forces. Jason hurla dans son dos et la pression qu'il exerçait se relâcha sensiblement. Dean en profita pour le repousser. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lui échapper complètement. Jason le saisit à nouveau par le bras et l'éloigna de la porte. Il lui administra ensuite une gifle violente dont le bruit sembla résonner autour d'eux durant de longues secondes. C'était la première fois que Jason levait la main sur lui et Dean réalisa alors combien il s'était trompé sur son ex. Il était dangereux. Il était probablement malade. Et s'il n'avait rien fait jusque là, c'était de toute évidence parce qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire non. Mais son refus semblait avoir réveillé ses instincts.

\- Tu vas m'obéir à présent. Je ne te laisserais pas m'humilier de la sorte ! Cria Jason en se lançant à nouveau dans sa direction.

Dean eut juste le temps de se préparer à l'impact mais ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Ses jambes heurtèrent l'accoudoir du canapé et il tomba en arrière. Jason prit aussitôt place sur lui, l'empêchant à nouveau de s'échapper en collant son corps au sien. Dean tenta de le déloger en agitant les jambes mais c'était peine perdue. Jason appuya alors son bras contre sa gorge. Les poumons de Dean protestèrent aussitôt. Mais il cessa de se débattre.

\- On peut faire ça de la manière douce ou de la manière forte. C'est à toi de voir bébé, souffla Jason contre ses lèvres.

Dean pouvait à présent lire clairement la folie dans son regard. Il avait la sensation de se trouver face à un inconnu. Ce Jason était un prédateur. Et Dean était sa proie. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir en continuant à se débattre. Mais il ne voyait pas comment agir autrement. S'il criait, Jason lui ferait du mal. Et s'il continuait à dire non, il l'énerverait plus encore. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que lui. Il devait entrer dans son jeu.

\- Ok, ok … la manière douce, accepta t-il finalement.

Jason ne semblait pas dupe mais la pression contre sa gorge s'atténua quelque peu et il fut enfin capable de respirer convenablement. Il prit quelques secondes pour laisser l'oxygène remplir ses poumons avant de lever le visage pour coller ses lèvres à celles de son ex. Jason répondit aussitôt au baiser. Dean fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il avait lutté pendant trois ans contre les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ex. Il était amoureux de lui depuis six ans. Mais à présent qu'il savait exactement quel genre d'homme il était, tout avait disparu. Dean était enfin libre. Mais il devait encore trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Il continua d'embrasser Jason puis écarta ses jambes pour les refermer autour de celles de son ex. Il appuya ensuite son bras droit contre le coussin du canapé et donna une impulsion sur le côté. Il parvint à rouler suffisamment pour que Jason tombe par terre.

Dean ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il se releva aussi rapidement que possible pour prendre la fuite. Mais une main se referma sur sa cheville et il tomba à son tour par terre. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec force et il laissa échapper un nouveau cri. Il était presque sûr que ses voisins devaient penser qu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Il aurait du se montrer plus discret par le passé. Cela jouait clairement en sa défaveur à présent.

\- A l'aide … au sec … commença t-il à crier avant qu'une main ne se plaque à nouveau contre sa bouche.

Non. Il n'allait pas se laisser violer de la sorte. Il tenta de mordre Jason à nouveau mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Ce n'était pas le sien. Il ne reconnaissait pas la sonnerie. Derrière lui, Jason fut distrait et Dean en profita pour lui échapper une énième fois. Il aurait pu prendre la fuite mais il savait que son ex reviendrait à la charge. Il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Pas tant que Dean n'avait pas un moyen de pression sur lui. Et il était presque sûr que ce coup de fil était ce dont il avait besoin. C'était un risque mais il devait le prendre.

Il s'écarta de Jason et localisa son téléphone qui était tombé à côté du canapé. Il le saisit avant que Jason n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allo ? Lança t-il en reculant à nouveau.

Jason semblait statufié au milieu de son salon. Dean avait eu raison. Ce coup de fil était son échappatoire.

\- Jason mon amour c'est toi ?

C'était une voix de femme. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir de qui il devait s'agir. Son ex lui avait assuré qu'il avait rompu avec sa petite amie. De toute évidence, il lui avait menti.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je suis Dean … un ami de Jason.

\- Oh bonjour Dean. Je suis Eva la fiancée de Jason.

« Fiancée ». C'était mieux encore que « petite amie ». Son ex allait se marier. Il le faisait pour satisfaire sa famille et ne surtout pas perdre le précieux héritage qu'il espérait avoir à leur mort. Il entrait dans la norme pour leur faire plaisir. Et si Dean venait à dévoiler son petit secret, il le ruinerait.

\- Sa fiancée ? Jason m'avait caché qu'il allait se marier. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris.

Devant lui, Jason semblait totalement paniqué. Dean avait repris la main et il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il allait faire comprendre à son ex qu'il avait tout intérêt à le laisser tranquille. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il irait trouver sa fiancée. Et ses parents. Ils ne le croiraient peut être pas mais cela éveillerait leurs soupçons et Jason aurait des ennuis.

\- Il ne m'a pas parlé de vous non plus. Comment l'avez vous rencontré ?

Eva semblait sincèrement surprise et Dean eut de la peine pour elle. Elle était probablement une autre victime de Jason. Il l'avait sans doute envoûtée comme il l'avait fait avec lui six ans plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'épargner. Il devait se débarrasser de son ex pour de bon et elle était sa seule solution.

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années maintenant. C'est une histoire très intéressante et je serais ravi de vous en donner les moindres détails … commença t-il avant de regarder Jason dans les yeux.

Ce dernier secoua alors la tête et Dean sut qu'il avait gagné. Pour de bon cette fois. Jason ne reviendrait plus le hanter. Il aurait trop peur de perdre ce qu'il avait mis des années à construire.

\- Mais je suis un peu occupé pour le moment. Jason est en face de moi. Je peux vous le passer si vous voulez.

\- Oh oui merci Dean.

Le jeune homme sourit alors et tendit le téléphone à son ex. Ce dernier le colla contre son oreille en se relevant.

\- Désolé mon amour. Je suis avec un vieil ami et il a jugé que ce serait drôle de répondre à ma place. Oui … non, je sais. Je serais là d'ici une heure. Je t'aime. Oui … oui bien sûr. Non, je doute qu'il soit disponible pour le mariage. Très bien je lui proposerais. A tout à l'heure.

Quand Jason raccrocha le téléphone, Dean lui adressa un large sourire. La victoire était belle et le jeune homme était fier de lui. Il inclina la tête sur le côté avant de choisir d'enfoncer le clou pour de bon.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter … et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni entendre parler de toi. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et épouser cette femme que je plains sincèrement. Tu vas oublier mon existence et mon adresse. Si toutefois tu tentes quoi que ce soit, j'irais trouver Eva et tes parents. Et je leur dirais absolument tout.

Jason ne répondit rien mais hocha tout de même la tête. Dean prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la déception qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais et il avait envie de profiter de ce moment jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme avait lutté durant trois ans pour se débarrasser de Jason. Et il lui avait suffi de quelques secondes au téléphone avec une inconnue pour enfin tirer un trait sur lui. Il avait la sensation que son ex ne pesait plus sur lui comme avant. Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui. Etre presque violé avait définitivement fait disparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait jusque là.

\- Oh et puisque je suis sûr que tu allais le demander, je préfère te le dire tout de suite. Je ne serais pas là à ton mariage. Je crois que je suis occupé ce jour là.

Jason grimaça alors avant de prendre la direction de la porte de l'appartement. Dean le regarda faire sans bouger. Il avait envie de savourer sa victoire. Et puisqu'il en avait enfin l'occasion, il choisit de dire à son ex ce qu'il avait le cœur.

\- Une dernière chose Jason. Je suppose que je dois te dire merci. Oh pas pour tout ce que tu m'as fait depuis qu'on se connait mais parce que tu m'as enfin fait comprendre quel genre d'homme tu étais. Et tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ont disparus comme par magie. Si tu t'étais contenté d'insister et de me dire toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites depuis ton retour, je suis presque sûr que j'aurais cédé. Mais tu as perdu ton calme et tu m'as enfin montré ton vrai visage. Alors merci Jason … parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis enfin libéré de toi et je te le dois.

Il espérait que son ex aurait des regrets jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Qu'il s'en voudrait et finirait par perdre la tête. Que sa vie serait gâchée. Jason avait volé six années au jeune homme. Il l'avait privé de son innocence et de tous ses espoirs. Le voir perdre la tête serait la meilleure des vengeances.

Jason ouvrit finalement la porte de l'appartement et sortit sans rien dire. Dean vint alors à sa hauteur. Il le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de lui claquer la porte au nez comme il aurait du le faire dès son arrivée. Il colla ensuite son front contre le bois et ferma les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. En quelques minutes, il s'était libéré de l'emprise que Jason avait sur lui depuis six ans. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie. Prendre ses propres décisions et reprendre sa marche en avant. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il trouverait sur le chemin. Il y aurait peut être de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles en route. Mais il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Car il avait un objectif à atteindre.

« Castiel » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Oui Castiel. Dean allait travailler pour enfin y voir clair dans ce qu'il ressentait. Et il convaincrait le jeune homme de lui donner une seconde chance. Maintenant que le jeune homme avait franchi cette première étape, il se sentait plus fort que jamais. Et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.


	31. Le mariage

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 31ème chapitre. On amorce la dernière ligne droite. Au programme, Castiel et Balthazar, Castiel et Jess et Castiel et Sam.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ... Je ne le dirais jamais assez.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Everything you want de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 31 : Le mariage**

 _« Le bonheur est la seule chose qui se double si on le partage »_

 _Albert Schweitzer_

Castiel savait que la mariage d'Hannah se devait d'être absolument parfait. Elle avait elle même organisé l'évènement et si elle se vantait de ne pas traditionaliste, elle n'en voulait pas moins une cérémonie parfaite. Elle serait vêtue de blanc, échangerait ses vœux avec Balthazar puis redescendrait l'allée à son bras. Castiel voulait vraiment que l'évènement soit parfait. Il était témoin et cela impliquait qu'il fasse en sorte de régler tous les petits détails. Mais après les aveux qu'il avait faits à leurs parents à la répétition, il savait que le plus gros problème que ce mariage risquait de rencontrer était lui même.

Naomie et Michael le dévisageaient depuis leur arrivée et semblaient avoir des difficultés à se retenir de lui dire quelque chose. Ils n'étaient probablement restés silencieux que parce que la famille de Balthazar l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de scandales. Mais ils enrageaient clairement dans leur coin.

Castiel fit son maximum pour les ignorer alors qu'il vérifiait une nouvelle fois que tout se trouvait bien sur les tables. Il replaça certaines chaises, discuta une seconde avec le chanteur du groupe que sa sœur avait engagé puis fit un tour en cuisine pour s'assurer que tout serait prêt en temps voulu.

Certains invités étaient déjà arrivés. Ils discutaient par groupes dans la salle de réception sans faire attention à lui. La plupart étaient des proches de Balthazar. Presque tous savaient pour son homosexualité. Et ils ne semblaient pas gênés. Bien au contraire, Castiel fut surpris de les voir lui sourire quand il croisait leur chemin. Il savait qu'il existait des gens qui étaient ouverts d'esprit et tolérants. Des gens comme Sam et Jessica. Mais il n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup jusque là. Et l'idée qu'une grande partie des personnes présentes au mariage l'acceptaient sans hésiter était un immense soulagement. Une surprise également.

Bien sûr, il allait tout de même devoir composer avec ses parents. La plan de table imposait qu'il soit assis avec eux. Hannah lui avait proposé de le changer mais Castiel ne voulait pas prendre la fuite. Il estimait que c'était à eux d'avoir honte. Si quelqu'un devait quitter la table d'honneur, ce ne serait certainement pas lui. De toute façon, le reste des personnes à y prendre place étaient de son côté.

Castiel termina de vérifier qu'il y avait bien des verres à vin sur chaque table avant de s'assurer que sa sœur était bientôt prête. La maquilleuse qu'elle avait engagée en avait presque fini avec elle et elle avait fait un travail magnifique. Hannah était réellement à couper le souffle.

Castiel lui assura alors qu'il avait bien l'alliance qu'elle destinait à Balthazar, vérifia dans sa poche que l'écrin s'y trouvait bien puis retourna dans la salle de réception.

Le mariage n'aurait lieu que dans deux heures mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Le jeune étudiant salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vus jusque là puis s'arrêta devant une glace pour vérifier son costume. Hannah l'avait choisi pour lui et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait bon goût. La veste, le pantalon et la chemise étaient d'un gris soutenu alors que sa cravate était bleu clair. Hannah lui avait assuré que la couleur faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux. Castiel ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour protester. Et le résultat était à la hauteur de ce que sa sœur lui avait expliqué.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de vaniteux mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt séduisant dans ce costume. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le lui dire. Quelqu'un de spécial. Une personne qu'il aurait invitée au mariage pour partager ce moment avec lui. Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait très bien où ses pensées le conduisaient à ce rythme là. Dean. Le jeune étudiant avait beau être totalement furieux contre lui, il n'en était pas moins amoureux. Et il aurait adoré l'avoir à ses côtés. Fier également de pouvoir le présenter aux personnes qui l'acceptaient comme il était. Mais Dean n'était pas là et Castiel était seul.

Le jeune étudiant refusait toutefois de se laisser abattre. Il était le témoin d'Hannah et il prenait son rôle à cœur. Il avait encore des choses à vérifier et des détails à régler. Il détacha ses yeux de son reflet dans le miroir et fit volte face. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Balthazar. Le fiancé de sa sœur portait déjà son costume et Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi extrêmement séduisant.

Hannah avait choisi également sa tenue. Sa veste et son pantalon étaient noirs et sa chemise blanche. Il avait une cravate rose pâle qui contrastait parfaitement avec le teint clair de sa peau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés avec soin. Il avait un charme tout britannique que Castiel lui enviait.

Balthazar lui souriait et pendant une seconde, le jeune étudiant se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi calme à quelques minutes d'un aussi grand événement. De toute évidence, il n'était pas sur le point de paniquer. Ou il était un très bon acteur.

\- Oh hé, lança finalement Castiel.

Il était parfaitement à l'aise avec Balthazar. Il savait combien le fiancé de sa sœur l'appréciait et il était réellement heureux de savoir qu'il ferait bientôt parti de sa famille. Hannah n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Castiel n'en doutait pas.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur … je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi, expliqua Balthazar en souriant toujours.

Castiel ajusta sa veste inutilement puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait tenté de les coiffer correctement mais ils pointaient inévitablement dans toutes les directions sur sa tête.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question non ? Après tout, tu es sur le point de te marier, répliqua Castiel en levant les yeux sur son futur beau frère.

Balthazar haussa alors les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé et je ne suis pas sur le point de paniquer si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Je suis absolument sûr de moi et peut être un peu impatient de pouvoir m'unir avec Hannah. Mais je vais bien. Toi en revanche ? Tu ressembles à un poulet dont on a coupé la tête et qui continue de courir en rond.

Castiel n'était même pas sûr que cela soit possible et il grimaça en entendant la comparaison. Il savait que ça n'avait rien de méchant. Mais il aurait préféré que Balthazar ne le compare pas à un poulet mort.

\- Je fais juste les dernières vérifications. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

\- Et tout le sera Cas. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça … je parlais d'eux, expliqua Balthazar en pointant un doigt par dessus son épaule dans la direction de ses parents.

Castiel les regarda rapidement. Michael parlait à sa femme à voix basse. Ils étaient seuls. Aucun des invités de Balthazar ne semblait avoir envie de discuter avec eux. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Il espérait que la soirée serait horrible pour eux.

\- J'ai choisi de les ignorer. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de me parler.

Balthazar hocha alors la tête, visiblement rassuré. Castiel continuait d'être surpris par l'intérêt que le fiancé d'Hannah lui portait. Il avait compris ces derniers mois qu'il pouvait avoir des amis. Qu'il était en droit d'attendre qu'on l'accepte et qu'on l'apprécie comme il était. Mais c'était toujours une surprise pour lui de voir des gens venir lui parler parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

\- Je doute que qui que ce soit leur adresse la parole ce soir. Ma famille les déteste et le reste des invités serait trop occupé à boire et à manger. Je pense que la soirée risque d'être longue pour eux.

\- Je prie juste pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de scandale.

Castiel savait que ses parents attachaient beaucoup d'importance aux apparences. Mais puisqu'ils savaient à présent à quel genre de famille ils allaient être liés, il redoutait qu'ils finissent par perdre leur calme. Il savait que c'était en grande partie du à ce qu'il leur avait dit à la répétition. Même si ils lui avaient avoué savoir qu'il était gay depuis un moment, le leur avouer aussi crument n'avait pas aidé.

\- Rassure toi Cas … rien ne pourra gâcher ce mariage. Je vais épouser la femme de ma vie et ce sera le plus beau jour de mon existence. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour eux. S'ils disent quoi que ce soit de déplaisant, je me ferais un plaisir de leur montrer la sortie.

Castiel acquiesça alors que Balthazar jetait un coup d'oeil aux autres invités présents.

\- Ta sœur m'a dit que tu es venu seul, constata t-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur le jeune étudiant.

Ce dernier n'avait de toute façon pas envisagé de venir accompagné. Il aurait pu le faire. Personne ne l'aurait jugé mis à part ses parents. Et leur avis ne comptait pas. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait préféré venir seul. Son esprit le ramena alors inévitablement à sa dispute avec Dean et il déglutit avec peine. Son malaise n'échappa pas à Balthazar qui posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule.

\- J'en déduis que ton ami n'a pas changé d'avis, ajouta t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Que Dean ne lui ait pas menti. Qu'il ait accepté de se pencher sur ce qu'il ressentait pour se montrer enfin honnête avec lui. Mais tout avait été gâché par son attitude intolérable quelques jours plus tôt. Castiel en souffrait toujours. Il supposait qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour s'en remettre.

\- Je lui ai … il sait que je suis amoureux de lui mais il a joué avec mes sentiments et … je ne crois pas que je le reverrais. Je suppose que c'est mieux.

Balthazar lui serra l'épaule une seconde, sans doute pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un idiot. Mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver le bon.

Castiel aurait aimé être aussi optimiste que son futur beau frère. Il savait que Balthazar tenait ses propos uniquement parce qu'il était totalement heureux de son côté. Et il voyait la vie en rose. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que les gens autour de lui ne puissent pas connaître le même bonheur. Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas envie de le contredire sur ce point. C'était son mariage et il avait parfaitement le droit d'être aussi heureux et confiant.

\- Peut être oui. Mais en attendant, je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien ce soir pour vous. Et quant à Dean, son frère sera présent ce soir alors j'éviterais de le traiter d'idiot devant lui.

C'était une plaisanterie et Balthazar sembla le deviner puisqu'il rit pendant quelques secondes. Il relâcha ensuite l'épaule de Castiel pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me dire de qui il s'agit. Histoire que j'évite de commettre une bêtise.

\- Il ne sera pas difficile à trouver … ce sera probablement le seul invité dont la tête touchera le plafond !

Une nouvelle fois, Balthazar rit et Castiel sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour plaisanter. Souvent, les gens ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui. Mais le fiancé de sa sœur l'avait cerné facilement. Et cela évitait à Castiel d'avoir à marcher sur des œufs. Il pouvait être lui même avec Balthazar et c'était un immense soulagement.

\- Très bien, je le guetterais alors. En attendant, je vais aller voir comment mes invités se comportent. Je les adore vraiment mais je ne peux rien garantir si toutefois ils tombent sur le bar avant la cérémonie.

Castiel acquiesça puis regarda Balthazar s'éloigner. Il soupira ensuite longuement puis retourna inspecter les tables inutilement. Il avait déjà fait les vérifications nécessaires mais il avait besoin de s'occuper. Il était plus nerveux que les futurs mariés et il avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point de perdre la tête. Il pouvait sentir le regard de ses parents dans son dos. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent penser qu'ils le déstabilisaient. Même si c'était le cas.

Alors pour avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise, Castiel replaça à nouveau plusieurs chaises et s'assura que le menu du dîner se trouvait bien au milieu de chaque table.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui qu'il s'interrompit. Il se tourna pour voir qui était là et sourit en reconnaissant Sam.

Le jeune homme avait opté pour un costume sombre et une cravate noire. Il était élégant. Ses cheveux semblaient pour une fois coiffés. A côté de lui, Jessica était radieuse. Sa robe noire mettait en valeur ses formes et ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon sur sa tête. Son maquillage était discret. Castiel savait qu'elle n'aimait pas forcément les artifices dont certaines femmes raffolaient. Elle préférait rester naturelle. Et cela lui allait bien.

\- Bonsoir, les salua t-il un peu formellement.

Il était à l'aise avec les deux amoureux. Mais depuis sa dispute avec Dean, il avait redouté le moment où il se retrouverait face à Sam. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit concernant sa relation avec son frère. Il n'avait pas dit qu'ils avaient recouché ensemble. Pas plus qu'il n'avait évoqué leur dispute. Il ne voulait surtout pas forcer son ami à faire un choix entre Dean et lui. Et il refusait de le mettre en porte à faux.

\- Comment va le témoin ? Nerveux ? Demanda Jessica en souriant à Castiel.

Le jeune étudiant regarda la table par dessus son épaule. Il savait que son attitude devait paraître étrange à quiconque le regardait aller et venir dans la salle. Mais il refusait de rester inactif plus de quelques secondes. Parce que cela le ramenait à ses parents et à Dean. Et c'était deux choses auxquelles il refusait de penser.

\- Nerveux oui … je veux que tout soit parfait. C'est le jour le plus important de la vie de ma sœur.

Sam acquiesça alors. Jessica observa à son tour la table et Castiel se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il cachait à son ami semblait peser entre eux. Et il aurait pu parier que Sam avait deviné que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il était surpris que le jeune homme ne lui ait pas encore posé de questions à ce sujet. Il supposait qu'il voulait le faire sans Jessica pour les écouter.

\- Ce sont tes parents dans le coin là bas ? Demanda ensuite Jess.

Castiel n'aimait pas voir Sam aussi silencieux. D'ordinaire, il était presque impossible de l'empêcher de parler. Mais il avait le regard sérieux et le visage fermé. Castiel savait qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

\- Naomi et Michael Novak oui. Ils ne sont pas … je crois qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ravis d'être là.

C'était un euphémisme. Ses parents étaient furieux que personne ne puisse partager leur opinion parmi les invités. Et ils auraient sans nul doute préféré être ailleurs. Mais ils avaient tout de même répondu à l'invitation. Sans doute pour préserver les apparences.

\- Mais je suppose que c'est en grande à cause de moi. Et parce qu'ils préféraient me savoir loin d'eux. Peut être même mort si j'en crois ce qu'ils m'ont dit la dernière fois.

Jessica grimaça alors et Castiel vit qu'elle serrait les poings. Il supposait que Sam lui en avait déjà parlé. Ils se disaient tout. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche du jeune étudiant était certainement différent. Plus concret et plus réel. La haine de ses parents n'avait aucune limite et il était grand temps que tout le monde en prenne conscience.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me charge d'eux. Je peux te jurer que je sais me montrer particulièrement inventive quand il s'agit de faire souffrir ces gens là, avança finalement Jess en jetant un coup d'oeil aux parents de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne doutait pas une seconde de ce dont la jeune femme était capable. Elle lui avait souvent raconté son engagement dans différentes causes. Elle avait rencontré Sam à une collecte de fonds contre la famine dans le tiers monde. Et elle était souvent présente aux manifestations que Dean organisait. Elle l'avait même aidé parfois pour son association. Castiel l'admirait. Elle défendait ses opinions sans hésiter et ne reculait jamais devant une menace. Elle pouvait se montrer terrifiante si nécessaire. Sam avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

\- Je te remercie de me le proposer. Et je ne suis pas forcément opposé à l'idée de leur faire du mal mais pas ce soir. C'est le mariage de ma sœur et j'ai déjà gâché son dîner de répétition. Je refuse de faire plus de dégâts.

Jessica acquiesça alors avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Elle se pencha ensuite dans sa direction pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que tout le reste des invités est de ton côté. Et qu'ils sont finalement seuls dans cette histoire. C'est une douce vengeance.

Castiel supposait effectivement qu'il devait s'en satisfaire. Mais il y avait trop de choses qui clochaient pour qu'il soit parfaitement satisfait. Il allait devoir passer la soirée à la même table qu'eux. Il devrait supporter leurs regards plein de haine. Et il serait seul. Bien sûr, ses amis et sa sœur étaient là pour lui. Mais ils étaient tous accompagnés.

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle oui … même si j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours su qu'ils ne m'accepteraient pas. Qu'ils me rayeraient de leur vie dès qu'ils seraient au courant. Mais j'envie Balthazar. J'envie sa famille.

Castiel vit Sam se tendre sensiblement quand il évoqua la famille et le jeune étudiant sut à cet instant précis qu'il pensait à Dean. Dean, que Castiel n'avait pas osé inviter. Dean qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés.

\- Ta famille c'est nous aujourd'hui Cas. Tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi.

Depuis qu'il avait admis son homosexualité, le jeune étudiant était plus entouré que jamais. Il avait cru que cette admission le forcerait à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il pensait qu'être homosexuel était une condamnation à rester à l'écart de la société. Mais cela lui avait ouvert un monde dans lequel il commençait à se sentir bien. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur et s'était vu offrir une nouvelle famille avec Balthazar. Il avait également rencontré de nouveaux amis sur qui il pouvait se reposer entièrement. Le fait que Jess le lui certifie à nouveau le confortait dans son idée. Et il aurait aimé que cela suffise. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en contenter. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il savait exactement ce que c'était.

\- Je le sais Jess et je t'en remercie.

La jeune femme lui offrit alors un large sourire avant de lui serrer la main une seconde. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil aux autres invités avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Sam sur la joue. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Castiel et le jeune étudiant savait ce qui l'attendait. Dès que Jess se serait éloignée, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Castiel était presque sûr que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je vais aller me présenter et faire connaissance. Je peux vous laisser seuls ?

Castiel était sûr à présent que Jessica savait très bien que Sam voulait lui parler. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils se disaient tout. Et elle offrait à son petit ami l'opportunité d'avoir Castiel pour lui seul. Quand la cérémonie commencerait, il n'aurait plus une seconde à lui.

Il déglutit avec peine alors que Sam se contentait d'hocher la tête. Il n'échapperait pas à son ami. Il pouvait prétendre avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais il savait que le jeune homme saurait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il avait tout intérêt à rester pour éviter d'aggraver encore les choses.

\- Très bien … soyez sage ! Lança Jess avant de s'éloigner.

Castiel la regarda partir alors que son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Quand il reporta son attention sur Sam, le jeune homme semblait tendu et furieux. Il attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce. Castiel se laissa faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Mais il savait également que Sam avait ses intérêts à cœur. Il faisait ça pour lui. Pas pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Dean m'a appelé, lança alors Sam quand ils furent suffisamment loin des autres invités.

Castiel sentit alors la panique le gagner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami pouvait avoir dit à son frère. S'il avait abordé les sujets que le jeune étudiant avait évités jusque là. Il avait peur que Sam choisisse de le rayer de sa vie pour se ranger du côté de Dean. Non. Sam ne serait pas venu au mariage d'Hannah s'il avait choisi de ne plus jamais voir Castiel.

\- Oh et … qu'est-ce qu'il … pourquoi ?

D'accord, il aurait probablement pu se montrer plus loquace. Mais il était totalement terrifié et il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sam se passa alors les mains dans les cheveux, les décoiffant totalement au passage. Castiel dut se retenir de détourner les yeux. Et de prendre la fuite. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce que Dean avait pu lui dire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait commis une bêtise … qu'il t'avait fait de la peine et … je crois qu'il s'en voulait. Bien sûr, il a refusé de me dire pourquoi mais il était différent de d'habitude et je … je me fais du soucis pour lui.

Castiel comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de Sam. Mais il espérait sincèrement que son ami ne lui ferait pas de reproches sur l'état de son frère. Parce qu'il estimait ne pas être responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Et il n'avait pas envie de donner les détails à son ami. Il pensait sincèrement que cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Sam, écoute, je … je suis désolé que Dean se sente mal mais il … il m'a dit des choses blessantes et il n'a pas tenu compte de … de mes sentiments. Ne m'en demande pas plus parce que je refuse de t'en dire d'avantage mais … je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour Dean.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider le jeune homme. Il aurait voulu se sentir capable de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Parvenir à lui pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il ne finirait pas par oublier. Mais pour le moment, c'était trop tôt.

\- Ok, je sais que Dean peut être … maladroit mais je te jure qu'il avait l'air réellement désolé. Et je ne prends pas son parti. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit … c'est juste … j'avais fini par accepter que vous pourriez être heureux ensemble. Et je suis triste de voir que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Castiel sourit tristement. Il était touché que son ami ait accepté sa potentielle relation avec Dean. Mais il était persuadé à présent que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Il l'avait toujours su. Toutefois, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un peu d'espoir. A présent, il avait la réponse à sa question. Et elle était incroyablement douloureuse.

\- Sam, j'aurais tout donné pour que ton frère partage mes sentiments. Et j'aurais été prêt à ignorer toutes les petites choses qu'il me cache ou qui me déplaise encore chez lui. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'être parfait. Juste … juste de ne pas me manquer de respect et … il n'en a pas été capable. Je ne veux surtout pas que cela se mette entre nous. Je tiens à notre amitié mais si tu …

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à te dire, le coupa Sam brusquement. Je ne vais pas cesser de te voir juste parce que les choses ne se passent pas bien avec Dean. J'aimerais juste … j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu dans cette histoire. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Dean … ce qu'il m'a dit … j'ai vraiment la sensation qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave.

Castiel estimait effectivement que le jeune homme avait commis une erreur importante. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il ne savait toutefois pas s'il pouvait en parler à Sam. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se dispute avec son frère à cause de lui. Dean avait besoin du soutien de ses proches. Il n'allait pas bien. Et puisqu'il refusait l'aide de Castiel, le jeune étudiant espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un s'en chargerait pour lui.

\- Il a perdu un de ses amis … Adam. Je crois que ça l'a pas mal chamboulé, raconta t-il alors pour donner un début d'explication à son ami.

Sam hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Castiel regarda ensuite autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Jessica était occupée avec un couple au fond de la salle. Balthazar discutait calmement avec des membres de sa famille. Naomi et Michael, quant à eux, continuaient de fusiller les gens du regard. Castiel grimaça en les regardant avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse … ce … s'il t'a fait du mal, il n'a aucune excuse, intervint ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire au jeune homme. Il savait bien que Dean était coupable de ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Mais il allait mal et Castiel parvenait à expliquer une partie de son comportement. Cela ne l'excusait pas. C'était toutefois un début d'explication. Castiel savait que ce rythme là, il finirait par pardonner au jeune homme. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'il serait déçu à nouveau. Dean n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il ne pouvait pas tenir une promesse. Et Castiel avait besoin de certitudes à présent.

\- Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses et si je suis parfaitement honnête avec toi Sam … je pense sincèrement que je ne pourrais jamais totalement lui pardonner. Pas après … pas après la dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Cas ?

La curiosité de Sam était uniquement motivée par sa volonté d'aider son ami et son frère. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir des détails simplement pour pouvoir les utiliser contre eux. Castiel était touché par son intérêt et par son envie de le soutenir. Mais il n'était pas sûr de tout pouvoir lui dire. Il n'était pas forcément totalement à l'aise avec ce qu'il avait fait lui même.

\- Il … quand il n'allait pas bien, il m'a appelé au secours. Je suis venu parce que je … j'étais déterminé à l'aider. Je voulais vraiment le voir s'en sortir. Et je le veux toujours. Je ne déteste pas ton frère … je sais juste à présent qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait manqué de respect, rappela Sam.

Castiel allait devoir lui donner quelques explications s'il voulait que le jeune homme le laisse enfin tranquille. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour faire le tri dans sa tête avant de choisir ce qu'il était possible d'avouer et ce qu'il devait absolument garder pour lui même. Il refusait de parler des jours passés à redouter d'avoir été contaminé. Il était presque sûr que cela pousserait Sam à faire des reproches à son frère.

\- Il m'a demandé de venir et … je ne lui ai pas caché que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je crois qu'il l'avait deviné de toute façon. Je lui ai demandé de prendre en compte mes sentiments pour lui. De ne pas jouer de jeu avec moi. Je n'ai pas exigé qu'il tombe amoureux de moi en retour. Juste qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse me blesser. Et il m'a … il m'a juré d'y réfléchir. Il m'a juré de ne pas jouer avec moi et … j'ai cédé Sam. J'ai cédé.

Il vit le moment où son ami comprenait ce qu'il entendait par là à la façon dont son visage se tendit à nouveau. Il préférait ne pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean. Il ne savait pas trop lesquels employer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait fait « l'amour » avec le jeune homme. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que leurs sentiments soient partagés. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Mais Castiel refusait de le dire de cette manière là. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'image que cela donnait de lui. Il considérait le sexe comme quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'on ne devait partager qu'avec quelqu'un à qui on tenait sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas que Sam puisse penser le contraire.

\- Castiel, il … il faut que tu …

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Sam. Il faut que je me protège … que j'arrête de céder à chaque fois. Que je me batte contre mes sentiments. Et je suis bien décidé à le faire. Je l'ai compris après que ton frère et moi … enfin après. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Charlie et il lui disait tout le contraire de ce qu'il m'avait juré. Il lui expliquait qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe. Qu'il m'avait utilisé. Et il ne l'a même pas nié ensuite. Il … il a fait reposer la faute sur moi et je … je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort. Je continue d'aimer ton frère mais il va finir par me détruire.

Sam hocha alors la tête et Castiel fut soulagé qu'il ne lui reproche pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait vraiment que son ami comprenne qu'il continuait de vouloir le bonheur de Dean. Mais il ne voulait plus faire parti de sa vie. Il ressentait le besoin de se protéger.

\- J'aime mon frère comme un fou mais je sais le mal qu'il peut faire aux autres. Il n'est pas prêt … ne le sera peut être jamais. Et le seul conseil que je peux te donner le concernant … du moins à la lumière de ce que tu m'as dit à l'instant c'est de … de l'oublier pour de bon.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir sortir Dean de sa tête. Il avait des sentiments forts pour lui et il en aurait pour un moment encore. Mais il pouvait le rayer de sa vie. C'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire.

Le jeune étudiant hocha toutefois la tête pour signifier à Sam qu'il l'avait entendu. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné du conseil que son ami venait de lui donner. Il l'avait averti dès le début. L'avait prévenu que les choses tourneraient mal. Qu'il finirait par souffrir à cause de Dean. Il avait vu juste. Et Castiel était soulagé qu'il ne le lui rappelle pas.

Il laissa les mots de son ami s'imprégner dans son esprit et fronça les sourcils en repensant à la précision qu'il avait jugé bon de faire.

\- Tu dis m'avoir donné ce conseil à la lumière de mes révélations mais … qu'est ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire avant ça ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il ne semblait pas avoir très envie de s'expliquer. Mais Castiel avait envie de savoir. Quoi que Sam ait pu avoir en tête, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

\- Je pensais essayer de … je voulais tenter de te convaincre de … de lui donner une … peut être une nouvelle chance. Je … je pense que tu pourrais lui faire du bien.

\- Mais tu m'as conseillé de ne pas le faire il y a encore quelques semaines ? Tu semblais persuadé qu'il finirait par me faire du mal. Et tu avais raison de toute évidence mais … qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Il ressemblait vraiment à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année quand il était ainsi pris en défaut. Castiel se demandait parfois à quelle fréquence il utilisait ce stratagème avec Jess. Et si cela fonctionnait sur elle comme sur tous les autres. Sam semblait parfois être un jeune adolescent enfermé dans le corps d'un géant. Et cela le rendait absolument adorable.

\- Tu aurais du l'entendre Cas … il était … il avait l'air tellement malheureux. Je sais qu'il a commis des erreurs et je lui en veux pour … je lui en veux parfois de s'être laissé aussi facilement faire par Jason mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Je l'ai à peine reconnu et … quand il a raccroché, j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous aider. Faire en sorte que vous trouviez le bonheur … ensemble.

Castiel sourit tristement en entendant l'aveu de son ami. Sam était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Il était maladroit et parfois tenait des propos qui dépassaient clairement ses pensées. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer que ses proches soient heureux. Un peu comme Dean le faisait au sein de son organisation. Mais Sam appliquait la même chose à sa vie privée quand son frère semblait déterminé à se punir. Et à se ficher des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur les autres. Castiel savait que c'était en parti du à Jason. Sam avait eu la chance de connaître un premier amour idéal. Jess et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Dean, de son côté, avait connu une première expérience douloureuse. Et cela avait conditionné le reste de sa vie.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu que cela se passe différemment. Mais c'est comme ça je suppose. Et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.

Sam acquiesça alors lentement la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder les invités avant de s'arrêter sur les parents de Castiel. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté ensemble des aveux que le jeune étudiant leur avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'était contenté de lui donner les grandes lignes.

\- Ils n'ont pas changé d'avis je suppose, commenta Sam.

Castiel les regarda à son tour. Ils continuaient de dévisager les gens autour d'eux. Ils avaient le visage fermé tous les deux. De toute évidence, ils étaient très en colère.

\- Ils ne changeront pas d'avis de toute façon et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

Sam se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Castiel savait qu'ils avaient fini de discuter de Dean. Le sujet avait été abordé. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils devaient passer à autre chose. Et les parents de Castiel étaient un autre sujet qu'ils devaient aborder calmement. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour le faire mais le jeune étudiant ressentait le besoin d'en dire plus à son ami.

\- J'ai toujours su que ça se finirait ainsi. Qu'ils ne voudraient plus rien avoir à faire avec moi quand ils seraient au courant. Et je pensais l'avoir accepter mais … les entendre le dire aussi ouvertement … les voir assumer leur propos sans la moindre hésitation, ça a été … difficile.

\- Tes parents sont des idiots … et je pèse mes mots.

Castiel savait que ce qui lui était arrivé révoltait Sam. Son ami ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse rejeter son enfant en raison de son homosexualité. Il ne se comporterait jamais de la sorte avec son fils ou sa fille s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation. Mais il avait grandi avec un père qui était aussi intolérant que Naomi et Michael. Il avait eu peur pour son frère. Même si Dean ne lui avait avoué qu'après la mort de John qu'il était gay, Sam l'avait compris avant. Et il avait été terrifié à l'idée que son grand frère soit mis à la porte du jour au lendemain.

\- Le problème, c'est que … au delà d'eux, je sais qu'il y a des dizaines … des centaines de gens qui pensent la même chose. Et je serais inévitablement confronté à leur intolérance. Je le sais … j'essaie de m'y préparer mais … j'ai peur de … de devoir batailler toute ma vie. De devoir renoncer à mes projets professionnels. Je ne veux pas me cacher mais je ne veux pas non plus que toute ma vie soit conditionnée par ce que je suis. C'est … quand j'y pense … je me dis que c'est trop.

Castiel était plutôt soulagé de s'être montré honnête avec Sam, Hannah et ses parents. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à s'assumer. Et mis à part son histoire avec Dean, il n'en avait retiré que des bonnes choses. Mais quand il prenait vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, il réalisait combien de batailles il aurait à mener dans le futur. Et il se demandait s'il aurait vraiment la force de toutes les mener à bien.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ta vie sera facile … qu'elle sera simple comme elle devrait l'être. J'ai vu Dean batailler pour réussir à s'affirmer. Et je sais combien de personnes souffrent en raison de leur différence. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne seras jamais seul pour affronter ces gens. Et qu'il est important que tu te battes. Que tu leur prouves que leur comportement ne t'intimide pas. Tu deviendras médecin et tu seras brillant. C'est le meilleur moyen de les faire taire.

Sam avait une nouvelle fois trouvé les mots justes pour rassurer Castiel. Il y arrivait à chaque fois. Le jeune étudiant ferma finalement les yeux et poussa un long soupire. Il était incroyablement fatigué. Cette journée s'annonçait longue et compliquée pour lui. Il était vraiment heureux pour sa sœur mais il avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir ne se concentrer que sur son mariage. Il y avait Dean, ses parents et son futur. Castiel se demandait parfois comment il n'avait pas encore cédé sous le poids qui pesait en permanence sur ses épaules.

\- Je devrais retourner à mes préparatifs, constata alors le jeune étudiant.

Il appréciait sincèrement la présence de Sam. Mais il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pendant quelques minutes. Quand tous les invités seraient arrivés, il n'aurait plus une seconde à lui. Et il avait vraiment besoin de se recentrer avant de les affronter. Heureusement pour lui, Sam le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se vexer. Et pour deviner que ce n'était pas contre lui. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de Jess.

Castiel le regarda faire avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre la direction des tables. Il les avait vérifiées des dizaines de fois mais il était sûr qu'en le faisant, il ne serait pas dérangé. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de gâcher le mariage d'Hannah. Et tout le monde savait combien un témoin pouvait être sur les nerfs avant le grand événement. Il ne serait pas dérangé.

Sur le chemin, Jess se précipita toutefois vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter et lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur son soulagement. Elle avait certainement redouté que sa conversation avec Sam ne se termine mal. Elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter. Castiel ne pouvait pas imaginer se disputer avec son ami.

\- Tout va bien Cas ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Le jeune étudiant hocha longuement la tête. Tout n'allait pas bien pour lui. Mais tout allait bien entre Sam et lui. Et il était presque sûr que c'était ça dont la jeune femme parlait.

\- N'oublie pas que ma proposition restera valable indéfiniment … si toutefois, tu as envie que je casse la figure de quelqu'un pour toi, je le ferais sans hésiter … que ce soit tes parents ou … disons Dean ?

Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par ce que Jess venait de lui dire. Le pire était sans nul doute qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle le ferait dans la seconde. Mais il ne souhaitait pas de mal à ses parents. Pas plus qu'à Dean d'ailleurs. Il avait vraiment envie que le jeune homme finisse par être heureux. Ce serait sans lui malheureusement.

\- Je ne vais pas l'oublier, assura t-il finalement.

Jess hocha la tête à son tour avant de s'éloigner à nouveau pour rejoindre Sam qui l'attendait non loin de là. Castiel, quant à lui, finit par retourner aux tables qu'il voulait vérifier une énième fois. Il pouvait sentir des regards dans son dos. Certains bienveillants comme ceux de Sam, Jess et Balthazar. Certains qui ne l'étaient pas ou plus. Comme ceux de ses parents.

Castiel en fit abstraction et regarda longuement les menus, les noms des invités et les chaises pour s'assurer que tout était en place. Il pouvait difficilement rester ici sans paraître suspect. Et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Notamment s'occuper de sa sœur qui devait être presque prête. Castiel savait qu'elle ne paniquerait pas. Elle était sûre d'elle et de son désir d'épouser Balthazar. Mais elle allait très certainement commencer à douter de ses choix de robe, de coiffure et de maquillage. Et il serait de la responsabilité de Castiel de la rassurer sur tous ces points.

Etre le témoin de sa sœur était une bonne chose pour le jeune étudiant. Cela lui occupait l'esprit et lui permettait de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses problèmes. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils reviendraient tous le hanter dès le lendemain. Mais le jeune étudiant avait bien besoin d'une soirée de répit. Demain était un autre jour.


	32. Réponses

**Bonjour et joyeux Noël à tout le monde !**

 **J'ai complètement oublié de publier hier. J'étais prise par les préparations pour le repas du réveillon (18 personnes à nourrir quand même) et aujourd'hui, j'étais absorbée par Noël. Mais je me rattrape et je publie donc avec un jour de retard.**

 **32 ème chapitre et Dean comprend enfin qu'il est amoureux de Castiel. Il était temps non ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : je n'ai sans doute pas répondu à tout le monde pour toutes les raisons évoquées plus haut mais je le ferais à nouveau à partir de maintenant. Merci de me lire et de m'écrire !**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hey Jude des Beatles**

 **Chapitre 32 : Réponses**

 _« Dans le désarroi du chagrin, il est vain de chercher une réponse à ses questions »_

 _Charlie Chaplin_

Dean avait passé des heures entières à réfléchir. Après le départ précipité de Jason, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de se poser enfin les bonnes questions. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et il était littéralement épuisé. Mais il était important pour lui de se mettre en action. De ne pas laisser le temps et ses angoisses prendre le pas sur sa détermination. Il se devait à lui même de savoir enfin ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Plus encore, il le devait à Castiel.

Réfléchir n'était pas quelque chose que Dean faisait souvent. Du moins pas quand les questions concernaient sa vie privée et amoureuse. Il savait monter des plans d'action quand il devait organiser une manifestation ou prendre soin de quelqu'un à l'association. Il était parfaitement capable de trouver des solutions aux problèmes que les autres rencontraient.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il devait réfléchir sur lui même, il préférait renoncer. Pas parce qu'il était stupide même s'il doutait souvent de son intelligence. Mais parce qu'il était terrifié. Il avait peur que les réponses ne le satisfassent pas. Peur de découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait plus nier ensuite.

Dean avait vécu dans le noir toutes ces années. Il avait mis son cerveau en veille à chaque fois qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ses problèmes. Sur les questions qu'il se posait et sur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui même.

Ca avait été facile. Du moins au début. Dean n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui donnait envie de changer. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'interroger quand il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre. Il avait choisi de multiplier les conquêtes pour s'amuser. Il avait refusé de s'attacher et de développer des sentiments. Ignorer qu'il avait encore un cœur était aisé dans ces circonstances.

Mais Castiel avait tout changé. Dean ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite. Ou peut être l'avait il senti dès le début. Il n'en était pas sûr. Le jeune étudiant était entré dans sa vie sans faire de vagues et peu à peu avait réussi à se faire une place. Il avait gagné de l'importance au fil des jours. Sans que Dean n'en prenne conscience ou alors qu'il continuait à l'ignorer. Et à force d'insister, il avait fini par confronter le jeune homme à tout ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il méritait plus que ce qu'il s'était autorisé à avoir. Il avait soulevé des questions que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps. Castiel avait bouleversé la vie de Dean. Et il l'avait fait probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

A présent que le jeune homme l'avait compris, il était déterminé à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. A trouver des réponses aux questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'attendait il de Castiel ? Que se sentait il capable de lui offrir ? L'aimait il sincèrement ?

Pour quiconque n'avait pas le passé de Dean, ça aurait probablement été un processus rapide. Mais le jeune homme n'avait ouvert son cœur qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie. Et il l'avait récupéré brisé en mille morceaux. Réduit en miettes par la cruauté de l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

Dean était incapable de réfléchir par lui même. Incapable d'avoir un regard objectif sur ce qu'il ressentait ou sur ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne s'était rien autorisé jusque là. Avait refusé d'être heureux. Parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter. Et même s'il avait compris à présent que Jason lui avait menti, qu'il l'avait manipulé pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui, il ne se sentait pas capable de s'interroger objectivement.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait pensé la trouver auprès de Sam. Mais quand il avait eu son frère au téléphone, il n'avait pas osé l'interroger. Il s'était contenté de lui faire un court résumé de la situation. De lui expliquer combien il avait fait souffrir leur ami et qu'il s'en voulait. Puis il avait raccroché sans demander plus. Sam était ami avec Castiel et son jugement risquait d'être altéré.

Dean devait se tourner vers les personnes qui n'avaient que son intérêt en tête. Ceux qui n'étaient pas suffisamment proches de Castiel pour chercher à le ménager lui aussi. Il avait besoin de Charlie et de Garth.

Il leur donna rendez vous à l'hôpital où le jeune homme se trouvait toujours. Les médecins le pensaient suffisamment rétabli pour rentrer mais le psychologue, sur les recommandations de Steve, avait demandé à ce qu'il reste encore quelques jours en observation. Dean savait que Steve l'avait fait pour Garth. Il ne le croyait pas réellement suicidaire. Le jeune homme lui même savait que son ami ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi irrémédiable. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se retrouver seul dans son appartement. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Pas tant que ses agresseurs étaient libres. Il faisait son possible pour le cacher mais il était terrifié. Dean avait fait comme s'il croyait ses mensonges quand il lui assurait qu'il était toujours là parce qu'il n'était pas guéri. Et il remercia Steve pour ce qu'il avait fait pour son ami. C'était important pour Garth de se sentir en sécurité. De toute évidence, il était rassuré tant qu'il était à l'hôpital. Ca ne pourrait pas durer mais pour le moment, c'était leur seule solution.

Charlie était déjà là quand Dean arriva avec trois cafés achetés au Starbuck non loin de l'hôpital. Elle était assise à côté de Garth sur le lit et discutait avec lui de la même émission que son ami regardait lorsque Dean était venu le voir pour lui parler de Castiel.

Le jeune homme sourit en reconnaissant la même jeune femme siliconée à l'écran et prit finalement place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il tendit les cafés à ses amis qui le remercièrent d'un sourire avant de poser ses pieds sur le matelas et de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes même s'ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils étaient là pour discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Ils appréciaient juste d'être de nouveau seuls tous les trois. Ca ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils venaient voir Garth régulièrement mais généralement, ils ne le faisaient pas ensemble. Mais à cet instant précis, tout était comme avant. Avant que Garth ne soit injustement agressé. Avant que Dean ne retrouve Jason et ne multiplie les erreurs. Avant Castiel. C'était seulement eux trois. Des amis que la vie avait réunis parce qu'ils méritaient d'être entourés. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être seuls.

Dean sourit en approchant son café de sa bouche. Il aurait tout donné pour que le moment dure éternellement. Pour qu'il lui fasse oublier tout le reste. Mais Charlie mit fin à leur silence quand l'émission qu'il regardait s'interrompit pour laisser place à une page de publicités.

\- Ok, on peut faire comme si aucun de nous ne sait pourquoi on est là ou on peut se montrer adultes et en venir aux choses sérieuses.

Dean lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil. Elle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la télévision et sur la publicité qui mettait en scène un chien et son maître. Garth, quant à lui, semblait fasciné par sa tasse en carton.

\- Je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai une question à vous poser. Et que je sais que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir y répondre honnêtement. Je vous demande donc de me dire ce que vous en pensez sans chercher à me protéger. Je veux la vérité.

Charlie hocha la tête sans quitter la télévision des yeux. Garth, quant à lui, tourna enfin son regard vers Dean. Ce dernier était presque sûr qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur demander. Le plus dur maintenant était de parvenir à leur expliquer sans fondre en larmes ou se mettre à crier.

\- J'ai revu Jason … plusieurs fois. Il … il y a quelques semaines, j'ai revu Matt et il m'a annoncé qu'il avait le SIDA. Il pensait que je pouvais … qu'il se pouvait que je sois moi aussi infecté. J'ai du prévenir Castiel et lui demander de se faire dépister. J'en ai fait de même et … visiblement la chance avait du tourner entre temps parce que ni lui ni moi ne sommes malades.

Dean en avait déjà parlé avec Garth. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'en discuter également avec Charlie. Et il savait que si la jeune femme l'apprenait, elle serait probablement furieuse. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être puisque Dean l'avait volontairement laissé à l'écart. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, convaincu que Garth allait vendre la mèche et annoncer à la jeune femme qu'il savait déjà tout ça. Mais parce qu'il était quelqu'un de génial, il posa sa main sur celle de Dean et ne dit rien. Il acceptait de jouer le jeu. Pour le bien de Charlie et pour préserver leur amitié déjà bien mise à mal par les secrets que Dean gardait depuis un moment.

\- J'étais terrifié et j'étais perdu. Je refusais de faire reposer ce poids sur vos épaules … pas alors que vous aviez définitivement d'autres choses à penser. J'ai alors fait la bêtise incroyable de contacter Jason. Et j'ai ensuite couché avec lui.

\- Dean, le coupa aussitôt Garth.

Le jeune homme rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur ses amis. Il avait toujours su qu'il les aimait mais parfois, il se rendait compte à quel point. Et cela lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer. Il se retint pourtant et se contenta de sourire à ses deux amis.

\- J'ai couché avec lui et j'ai également couché avec Castiel mais … ensuite je lui ai dit quelque chose d'atroce. Il m'a demandé de tenir compte de ses sentiments et de ne pas jouer avec lui … et j'ai promis … j'ai promis avant de … tu te souviens de mon coup de fil Charlie ?

La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers lui et acquiesça. Il l'avait appelé juste après avoir fait l'amour avec Castiel. Et il lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe. Qu'il ne voulait rien de plus. Il comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Et il avait besoin que son amie le comprenne aussi.

\- Castiel m'a entendu te parler et il … il m'a demandé de m'expliquer. Je lui ai alors dit que je n'attendais rien de plus de lui que de m'envoyer en l'air … que c'était de sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux de moi … que je me fichais de ses sentiments. Je l'ai fait fuir parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me poser des questions … à l'idée de comprendre.

Il ne tint pas compte des grimaces de ses amis et de la nouvelle tentative de Garth pour reprendre la parole. Il en avait presque fini avec ses explications et il avait besoin de tout leur dire avant de les laisser intervenir à leur tour.

\- Et puis Jason est revenu … il est revenu pour me dire qu'il m'aimait et que je … que je devais le reprendre. Mais quelque chose avait changé … je ne sais pas quoi et … je lui ai dit non. Il est devenu complètement fou et il a manqué de … disons qu'il a cherché à me forcer et ensuite … sa fiancée a appelé et c'est moi qui ait répondu. Je l'ai menacé de tout lui dire et je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais chercher à me revoir. Je pense qu'il a compris cette fois. Il … son départ a été comme une libération pour moi. J'ai enfin compris que je ne l'aimais plus … que je m'accrochais à des souvenirs qui m'enfermaient dans une spirale destructrice. Mais une fois cette grande révélation comprise, il ne me restait plus que des questions … aucune réponse … juste des questions. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour y voir un plus clair.

Charlie descendit alors du lit calmement et le contourna pour se retrouver face à Dean. Le jeune homme la regarda faire sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand son ami le gifla sans ménagement. Il estimait mériter sa colère mais il aurait nettement préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Il porta aussitôt une main à sa joue alors que Charlie le toisait du regard, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es sans nul doute la personne la plus stupide et la plus égoïste au monde Dean Winchester. Et crois moi, à cet instant précis, si je ne t'aimais pas comme mon frère, je te détesterais très probablement.

Dean relâcha sa joue et jeta un coup d'oeil à Garth. Il semblait aussi surpris que lui mais il n'avait rien fait pour intervenir. Le jeune homme était presque sûr que cela signifiait qu'il approuvait ce que leur amie venait de faire.

\- Depuis que je te connais Dean, je t'ai vu commettre des bêtises grosses comme toi. Je t'ai vu ramener des étrangers chez toi sans te soucier de ta sécurité et je t'ai vu nier ton attachement pour certains simplement parce que tu ne pensais pas le mériter. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour te rendre compte par toi même que tu courrais à la catastrophe mais de toute évidence, j'avais très largement surestimé tes capacités intellectuelles.

Charlie s'interrompit alors pour prendre une grande inspiration. Dean hésita à prendre la parole à son tour mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire. A côté de lui, Garth avait également choisi de rester silencieux.

\- Et quand Castiel a débarqué dans ta vie, je me suis dit que les choses allaient enfin changer. Parce que je voyais la façon qu'il avait de te regarder et je devinais également que tu t'attachais à lui. Honnêtement, j'avais beaucoup d'espoir. Mais tu as tout gâché à nouveau. Pas parce que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour Castiel mais uniquement parce que tu étais terrifié. Tu l'es toujours mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Jason t'a fait du mal. On le sait tous. Et on te l'a dit et redit un million de fois mais … Castiel n'est pas Jason. Et tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Tu auras de la chance s'il accepte un jour de te pardonner.

Charlie s'interrompit à nouveau pour se tourner vers Garth. Dean sut alors avec certitude qu'ils en avaient souvent discuté entre eux. Dans son dos. Il aurait du être vexé ou énervé. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Il savait qu'il était responsable de tout ça. Il avait de la chance qu'ils se soient accrochés. Ils auraient parfaitement été en droit de prendre la fuite.

\- Ce que Charlie cherche à te dire vieux, c'est que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, intervint alors Garth.

Dean fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Charlie se rassit sur le lit au pied de leur ami et hocha la tête. C'était donc au tour du jeune homme de lui faire la morale. C'était à croire qu'ils avaient répété ce petit numéro de nombreuses fois.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à nier que tu as des besoins comme tout le monde … que tu as le droit de t'occuper de toi et pas uniquement des autres … que tu as parfaitement le droit d'être heureux. Que cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste. Bien au contraire … depuis que je te connais Dean, je t'ai vu tout sacrifier pour les autres. Je t'ai vu mettre de côté ta vie et tes désirs pour t'assurer que ceux qui t'entourent puissent obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Tu sembles croire que le poids du monde repose sur tes épaules. Que tu es responsable du bonheur de tous les gens qui viennent à toi … que c'est ton devoir de les aider. Et c'est admirable mais c'est aussi stupide. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour tenir ce rôle que tu t'es imposé il y a trois ans maintenant.

Dean n'était pas vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ses amis tenaient à lui et agissaient en conséquence. Il en aurait fait de même à leur place. Mais il en comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu être aussi lucides sur sa situation sans jamais réellement lui en parler. Il aurait aimé avoir toutes ces informations avant afin de ne pas commettre les erreurs qu'il avait commises ces dernières semaines.

\- Ok, alors dites moi pourquoi … si vous saviez tout ça depuis un moment maintenant et de toute évidence, c'est le cas … pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Charlie ricana alors une seconde en secouant la tête. Garth quant à lui se reconcentra sur sa tasse de café. Dean avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Parce que tu aurais refusé de l'entendre, répondit finalement Charlie quand elle eut retrouvé son calme.

Dean se tourna aussitôt vers, surpris qu'elle puisse tenir de tels propos. Il avait toujours écouté ses amis. Toujours tenu compte de leur avis. Il ne faisait rien sans les consulter avant.

« Peut être pas en ce qui concerne votre association Dean … mais tout est différent quand ça te concerne directement » rappela Sam dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme devait bien admettre que son frère – ou du moins celui qui vivait visiblement de façon permanente dans sa tête – avait une nouvelle fois vu juste. Bien sûr qu'il aurait refusé de les écouter.

\- Non, tu nous aurais dit de nous mêler de ce qui nous regardait et probablement que tu nous aurais aussi envoyé nous faire voir. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous alors inutile de le nier, expliqua Garth sans relever la tête de son café.

Dean hocha la tête calmement. Il était perdu. Plus encore qu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il avait pensé trouver des réponses auprès de ses amis. Pas de nouvelles questions. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin qu'on lui explique clairement les choses. Il était peut être stupide mais il l'assumait pleinement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? Demanda t-il.

Charlie haussa les épaules avant de descendre du lit pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

\- Tout … toi … ta façon de penser et ta façon de voir les choses. Tu t'es ouvert aux autres sans réellement t'en rendre compte. Castiel a accompli un miracle je suppose et je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas un peu jalouse mais l'essentiel est ailleurs. Tu as changé Dean parce que tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et que tu aimes en retour.

Le jeune homme l'observa alors durant de longues secondes, totalement choqué par ce que son amie venait d'asséner aussi surement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ses sentiments pour Castiel. C'était même la principale raison de sa venue. Mais de toute évidence, tous les gens qui lui étaient proches – et même le Sam dans sa tête – l'avait compris avant lui.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre alors même que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens ? Jeta t-il toutefois parce que tout lui semblait trop simple.

Il avait besoin que ses amis lui disent clairement les choses. Pas qu'ils cherchent à lui apporter des réponses rapides pour le soulager. Il voulait croire ce qu'il entendait et pas uniquement s'en tenir à leurs propos. Il avait besoin d'être convaincu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et pour le moment, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

\- Parce c'est évident … évident pour quiconque a des yeux. C'est dans la façon que tu as de le regarder … de parler de lui et de penser constamment à lui quand il n'est pas là. C'est … je pense que tu es tombé amoureux de lui dès le début. Tu n'étais juste pas prêt à l'accepter, expliqua alors Garth.

Ils formaient un duo parfaitement rodé. Dean était impressionné. Et ils étaient visiblement sur la même longueur d'ondes sur le sujet. Le jeune homme se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle.

\- D'accord … j'entends ce que vous dites mais … je … comment puis je en être sûr hein ?

Il entendit les soupirs simultanés de ses deux amis et il sut aussitôt que son ignorance commençait à les agacer. Mais il avait besoin d'eux. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne choisiraient pas ce moment pour se lasser de lui et de sa stupidité.

\- Ok, c'est plutôt simple … dis moi si ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui pour Castiel est différent ou similaire à ce que tu ressentais pour Jason au début de votre relation ?

Charlie avait le don pour poser des questions difficiles. Mais elles étaient généralement pertinentes et amenaient les personnes à qui elles étaient adressées à réfléchir correctement.

Dean savait qu'il était important pour lui de ne pas ignorer cette question et de lui chercher une réponse adéquate.

Mais c'était tout le problème. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Le but n'est pas de dire ce que tu dois dire pour faire plaisir à tout le monde mais de te montrer honnête … même si cela te terrifie » assura Sam dans sa tête.

Dean était parfois agacé d'entendre son petit frère lui parler ainsi dans son cerveau mais généralement ses conseils étaient judicieux. Il était la voix de la raison. Si tant est qu'on puisse parler de « raison » quand on entendait des voix. Dean sourit faiblement avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que Charlie lui avait demandé.

Quand il avait rencontré Jason, le jeune homme était extrêmement jeune et il n'avait aucune expérience. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il avait été impressionné. Charmé par l'attitude de Jason. Puis il avait commencé à ressentir des choses extrêmement fortes. Il avait toujours envie d'être en sa compagnie, pensait à lui constamment et se sentait mieux dès qu'il le voyait. Il avait alors le cœur qui battait plus vite et les mains moites. Jason le faisait se sentir vivant. Le faisait espérer et faire des projets d'avenir. Il lui avait donné confiance en lui.

Castiel … avec Castiel c'était différent. Dean avait plus d'expérience que lui et il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait de tomber amoureux. Mais à mesure qu'il se penchait sur le problème, il réalisait combien la situation était tout de même similaire. Jason lui avait brisé le cœur et lui avait fait perdre confiance en lui. Castiel l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Dean se sentait bien quand il était avec lui. Le sexe était génial. Les moments passés à discuter incroyablement importants. Castiel le troublait comme personne avant. Il le poussait à s'interroger et se remettre en cause. Le jeune étudiant l'avait fait grandir. L'avait fait changer.

La réponse à la question de Charlie s'imposa alors aussitôt à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose parce que c'est … c'est plus fort, lâcha t-il finalement.

Dean savait qu'il avait aimé sincèrement Jason. Mais il y avait une différence d'âge importante entre eux. Et il savait que son ex avait eu de l'influence sur lui dès leur rencontre. Avec Castiel, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait venait de lui. Et pas uniquement du pouvoir que Castiel avait sur lui. C'était ce qui rendait ses sentiments plus forts. Plus vrais aussi. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu l'ignorer jusque là.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir passer chaque minute de chaque journée avec lui … jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux tous les deux. Et … quand je mets de côté tous les obstacles qui existent entre nous, je sais que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait tout haut. La première fois qu'il s'autorisait réellement à y penser. Ca aurait du être un choc. Ca aurait du tout bouleverser. Mais Dean se sentait soulagé maintenant qu'il en avait conscience. Tout était naturel et logique.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avait dit avant ? Demanda finalement Garth.

Dean haussa les épaules. Parce qu'il était un idiot était la réponse évidente. Mais ses deux amis le savaient déjà. Toutefois, le jeune homme estimait qu'il avait tout de même une excuse.

\- Parce que j'étais terrifié et … je le suis toujours dans une certaine mesure. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille jamais me pardonner … j'ai peur qu'il finisse par me briser le cœur … j'ai peur de le perdre. Je crois que … tant qu'on était amis, il n'attendait rien de particulier de moi. Et je me sentais capable d'être là pour lui puisqu'il ne demandait rien. Maintenant, c'est différent … être en couple, c'est une histoire de partage. C'est un abandon de soit. Je sais que si je fais le grand plongeon, je ne serais pas capable de me relever … pas s'il n'est pas là pour moi.

Dean savait que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne pouvait prédire qu'une histoire était faite pour durer. Personne ne maîtrisait ce genre de choses. Mais pourtant, les gens autour de lui prenaient ce risque quotidiennement. Ils tentaient leur chance. Peu importait le temps que leur histoire durait … être amoureux était toujours une expérience incroyable. Dean était plus lâche qu'eux. Mais sans doute parce qu'il avait été totalement détruit la dernière fois où il avait pris ce risque.

\- La question maintenant est de savoir si tu te sens capable de tenter ta chance … d'offrir l'opportunité à Castiel de te prouver qu'il pourrait être l'homme de ta vie. Pas de savoir si oui ou non tu en as envie, résuma Charlie avec calme.

Dean savait qu'elle avait raison à nouveau. Il avait résolu la première partie du mystère. Et il était question maintenant de se décider à faire le premier pas. Le jeune homme se savait fragile. Mais il en avait également assez de fuir tout attachement. Bien sûr, c'était moins risqué. Son cœur était préservé s'il ne l'autorisait pas à développer des sentiments. Mais c'était une vie triste à laquelle il se préparait. Les gens autour de lui finiraient tous par trouver leur moitié. Et Dean resterait en retrait. Il n'en avait pas envie. La solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui avant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était préférable d'être seul que mal accompagné. Mais c'était différent depuis qu'il était avec Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir le jeune étudiant faire sa vie loin de lui et devenir spectateur de son bonheur. Il voulait en faire parti. Il voulait le partager.

\- La réponse est évidente … bien sûr qu'elle l'est Charlie. Mais même si j'en ai envie, je doute que Castiel m'accorde une seconde chance … ou une troisième plutôt parce que je ne l'ai vraiment pas épargné depuis qu'il me connait et … il ne me doit rien.

Dean pouvait comprendre la haine que Castiel avait certainement pour lui en ce moment. A sa place, il l'aurait déjà rayé de sa vie. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la même situation que Castiel. Avec Jason. Son ex lui avait juré qu'il le respecterait avant de lui briser le cœur sans même hésiter une seconde. Et Dean s'était promis de ne jamais devenir comme lui. Mais il avait agi avec Castiel comme Jason avec lui. Aussi terrifiante et triste que cette réalisation soit, cela lui donnait tout de même un peu d'espoir. Dean n'avait pas pu oublier Jason malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait continué à l'aimer. Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir effacé les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui en quelques jours. Et c'était un bon point pour le jeune homme. Il allait devoir lui prouver à présent qu'il avait compris. Qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de lui faire du mal. Mais il n'insisterait pas pour le faire accepter immédiatement. Il lui laisserait tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il prenne sa décision. A présent qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, il avait également pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel.

\- Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, constata t-il finalement.

Il avait besoin de le dire. Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'admettait à voix haute. Il avait cru que cela le ferait paniquer. Mais il se sentait étrangement calme.

\- J'aime Castiel, assura t-il en relevant finalement la tête.

Garth et Charlie souriaient tous les deux et Dean sut alors qu'ils avaient espéré l'entendre dire toutes ces choses. Tout en redoutant qu'il soit trop stupide pour le faire. Trop têtu. Mais Dean avait fini par entendre raison. Il aurait aimé que cela arrive plus tôt. Il était toutefois heureux de constater qu'il avait enfin été capable de prendre une décision cruciale. Une décision qui concernant sa vie privée et pas uniquement l'association. Il grandissait probablement. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

\- Bien maintenant que tu l'as compris, il va te falloir un plan pour récupérer Castiel. Et il a tout intérêt à être en béton parce que crois moi … tu vas devoir ramer pour qu'il accepte de t'écouter, avança Garth en remontant les couvertures sur lui.

Dean leva alors les yeux plafond et l'observa, espérant que la solution lui viendrait en tête d'elle même. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cette chance. Il allait devoir réfléchir. C'était sans nul doute la première fois dans sa vie qu'il réfléchissait autant. Il était épuisé. Mais il supposait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Je pourrais aller le voir et lui promettre de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Lui jurer que j'ai réfléchi et que je l'aime … que je suis prêt à lui laisser tout le temps dont il a besoin. Que je l'attendrais et … je devrais sans doute m'excuser également. Je commencerais même sans doute par là. Et quand il aura enfin accepté mes excuses, je lui dirais que je l'aime.

Charlie ne semblait pas convaincue par son plan. Dean ne voyait toutefois pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de ramper … au sens propre même si cela pouvait l'aider. Mais il doutait que Castiel soit très à l'aise en le voyant à genoux devant lui. Il allait simplement devoir se montrer honnête. Et croiser les doigts pour que cela suffise.

\- Tu vas lui promettre comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois ? Tu veux dire comme tu l'as juste avant de lui briser le cœur ? Parce que crois moi, je doute qu'il accepte de te croire. Tu lui as menti une fois déjà et …

\- Et quoi Charlie ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? La coupa Dean aussitôt. Je suis parfaitement conscient des erreurs que j'ai commises. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus que de me montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui. Je ne peux pas le forcer à me croire.

Charlie détourna alors les yeux et Dean soupira longuement. Il savait que son amie avait raison. Castiel refuserait probablement de l'écouter. Et même s'il lui laissait une chance de parler, il ne le croirait pas. Parce que Dean avait fait l'erreur de ne pas tenir parole une première fois. Cela l'avait totalement décrédibilisé aux yeux du jeune étudiant.

\- Tu devrais te mettre en danger, constata alors Garth d'une voix grave.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Il savait que son ami était généralement de bons conseils. Il avait tout intérêt à l'écouter. Il ne l'avait pas suffisamment fait par le passé et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans une situation aussi compliquée.

\- Comment ça en danger ? Demanda t-il alors.

Garth vida sa tasse de café en quelques gorgées puis posa le gobelet vide sur la table de nuit. Il se passa ensuite la main sur le visage avant de se racler la gorge. Le suspens était insupportable mais Dean se força à se montrer patient. Hurler sur son ami n'était pas une solution.

\- En danger, déclara Garth.

Et ce n'était pas une réponse. Ce n'était pas ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire savoir à son ami mais ce dernier reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Tu vas devoir te mettre à nu et je ne parle pas d'enlever tes fringues … parce que tu as beau être canon, ça ne suffirait pas. Castiel a besoin de plus … il a besoin de savoir que tu es sincère. Il a besoin de preuves. Et je pense qu'aller le trouver pour lui dire toutes ces choses ne serait pas suffisant. Tu dois … tu dois lui faire une grande déclaration. Une qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer. Et tu dois le faire devant témoins. Pour qu'il sache que tu prends un engagement. Que tu fais une promesse mais pas seulement à lui … à toutes les personnes présentes également.

Dean ne trouvait pas l'idée stupide. Bien au contraire. Mais il était presque sûr que Castiel serait aussitôt mal à l'aise. Et le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas le gêner.

\- Garth, je doute qu'il soit du genre à aimer ce type de … de déclarations publiques. Il commence tout juste à s'assumer. Il n'a certainement pas envie qu'un autre homme lui déclara sa flamme devant des gens qui ne sont sans doute pas au courant pour son homosexualité. Je ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses.

Garth fronça alors les sourcils et attrapa le rebord de la couverture pour la tortiller entre ses doigts. Il était nerveux. Et c'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de ne jamais hésiter avant de dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais son agression lui fait perdre confiance en lui. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir faire du mal à ceux qui avaient levé la main sur lui.

\- Ses parents sont au courant … sa sœur et sa future belle famille aussi. Il … il leur a dit et la plupart l'ont accepté sans problème. Seuls ses parents ont choisi de le repousser mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Alors je pense que tu peux tout à fait envisager une déclaration publique. Tu ne révèleras aucun secret. Mais tu prouveras à Castiel que tu es sûr de toi. Que tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Je suis sûr que ça fonctionnerait.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Dean parce qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Je donne une interview et je déclare ma flamme à des inconnus ? Je le fais avec un mégaphone devant l'université ?

Il ne ferait ni l'un ni l'autre bien sûr. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Castiel en péril en l'exposant ainsi.

\- Non bien sûr que non idiot, protesta aussitôt Garth.

Dean ferma alors les yeux et se massa une seconde l'arrête du nez. Il avait un début de migraine. Et il était épuisé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et plus il réfléchissait, plus il était perdu. Si ses amis ne lui disaient pas comment agir, il allait faire une bêtise. Il le savait.

\- Tu pourrais aller au mariage de sa sœur, proposa alors Charlie.

Dean rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions et le jeune homme choisit de ne surtout pas l'interrompre. Quand elle était lancée, elle parvenait toujours à trouver une solution. C'était une de ses grandes forces.

\- Tu pourrais prendre la parole devant tous les invités. T'engager devant sa sœur et sa famille et … je pense que ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant à ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre la parole en public. Pas plus qu'il n'avait peur de faire étalage de son homosexualité devant des inconnus. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. Mais il avait peur que Castiel soit gêné par son intervention. Qu'il lui demande partir. Qu'il soit en colère. Que cela finisse pas aggraver les choses. Il était prêt à tout pour le jeune étudiant. Mais il voulait faire les choses bien.

\- Ou le braquer un peu plus encore ? Je ne sais pas … je … pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à mettre un plan sur pied alors que je le fais à longueur de journée pour tout le reste ?

Garth lui tapota alors la cuisse et Dean reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Parce que quand tu montes un plan pour l'association, il ne te concerne pas directement. Pas personnellement. Mais que lorsqu'il s'agit de ta vie privée … de ta vie amoureuse … tu es totalement incapable de prendre la moindre décision cohérente. Et je suppose que tu le dois en grande partie à Jason. Oh et aussi au fait que tu es immature sur ce plan là. Ne cherche pas à nier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Son ami avait raison. Une fois de plus. Dean avait vécu une seule histoire sérieuse et elle avait commencé quand il avait seize ans. Il avait été abandonné à dix neuf et avait ensuite fermé son cœur à double tour. Il avait beau avoir trois ans de plus aujourd'hui, son cœur était le même qu'à l'époque. Il l'avait ouvert bien sûr. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de mûrir. Et cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées.

\- Ok, d'accord … je vais suivre vos conseils et attendre la mariage de sa sœur pour lui faire cette grande déclaration.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, intervint alors Garth en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Dean se redressa dans sa chaise, convaincu qu'il avait du mal entendre.

\- Quoi ?

Garth haussa les épaules en faisant tourner la télécommande de la télévision entre ses mains.

\- Le mariage. C'est aujourd'hui.

\- Comment le sais tu ? Et … non laisse tomber, la question n'est pas là … je … je ne suis pas prêt.

Il entendit Charlie renifler dédaigneusement à côté de lui et il reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda t-il parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Oh rien, juste … tu crois vraiment que tu seras prêt d'ici quelques jours ? Ou même d'ici quelques semaines ?

Elle marquait un point. Non. Dean doutait de parvenir à mettre ses doutes et ses craintes de côté. Il serait terrifié. Même s'il attendait plus longtemps. Mais c'était soudain. Précipité. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il devait dire. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas lui demander d'improviser. C'était trop important. C'était sans nul doute le discours le plus important de toute sa vie. Il devait être parfait. Et Dean avait besoin d'au moins quelques jours pour le préparer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non … mais je … je ne peux pas … qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Cette fois, ce fut Garth qui lui répondit.

\- La vérité. Que tu l'aimes et que tu veux faire ta vie avec lui. Que tu es désolé et que tu as besoin d'une seconde chance. Peu importe les mots exacts … c'est le sens général de ton discours qui aura de l'importance. Et le fait que tu te montres honnête. Inutile de chercher à dire des choses que tu ne penses pas … je suis presque sûr que l'improvisation sera une bonne chose pour toi. Si tu prends le temps de préparer quelque chose, tu finiras par dire des bêtises.

Garth avait probablement raison. Dean finirait par préparer quelque chose de trop formel. Il devait faire parler son cœur et pas son cerveau. Castiel avait besoin de comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas à le manipuler. Qu'il était sincère et honnête. Et pour cela, parler sans avoir rien de préparer serait probablement la meilleure solution.

Le jeune homme se leva alors de sa chaise et se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

\- Vous avez raison … tous les deux vous … je vais y aller. Est-ce que je … je suis présentable au moins ?

Ca n'avait aucune importance mais il avait besoin qu'on le rassure sur ce point. Garth prit quelques secondes pour le regarder des pieds à la tête avant d'hocher la tête. Charlie en fit de même une seconde plus tard. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Ok, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! Lança t-il.

Ses deux amis sourirent avant de faire ce qu'il leur demandait. Dean prit alors la direction de la porte de la chambre. Il réalisa une fois devant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Merci pour tout … je vous aime, vous le savez au moins ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on le sait, assura Charlie en souriant toujours.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il allait la franchir quand Garth l'appela. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Je sais que l'amour peut accomplir des miracles mais … tu pars sans l'adresse amigo.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – il n'était pas sûr de quoi – quand Garth sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'agita devant lui.

\- Je te l'envoie par SMS.

\- Ok, merci.

Dean se demanda une nouvelle fois comment son ami pouvait en savoir autant sur le mariage de la sœur de Castiel. Il lui poserait la question en temps voulu. Mais pas maintenant. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement changer sa vie. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et de la sueur perler à son front. Il espérait sincèrement réussir à vaincre son angoisse. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il devait réussir du premier coup. Son avenir en dépendait. Son bonheur également.

« Tu vas réussir » assura Sam dans sa tête.

Ce fut avec les encouragements de son frère à l'esprit que Dean sortit de l'hôpital pour rejoindre Castiel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer mais il se sentait prêt à tout pour le jeune étudiant. Il espérait sincèrement que cela soit suffisant.


	33. Déclaration publique

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 33ème chapitre et Dean passe enfin à l'acte. Ne reste plus que la décision de Cas pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Your song d'Elton John**

 **Chapitre 33 : Déclaration publique**

 _« Aimer c'est se donner corps et âme »_

 _Alfred De Musset_

Le mariage avait été parfait. Hannah et Balthazar avaient échangé leur vœux devant les invités et sans se quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Leurs mains étaient jointes et leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson. A cet instant précis, ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était magnifique à voir et Castiel se sentait réellement honoré d'en être le témoin.

Il ne put pas retenir les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'était pas triste. Bien au contraire. Il était incroyablement ému. Et heureux pour Hannah. Il était évident que la jeune femme était folle amoureuse de son fiancé. Et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Castiel savait que leur histoire était faite pour durer. Qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Il ne put s'empêcher, bien sûr, de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand le prêtre les annonça finalement mari et femme. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être montré honnête avec lui même. Pas plus qu'il ne regrettait d'assumer enfin son homosexualité. Mais il ressentirait toujours un manque. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre un moment identique. Il ne pourrait jamais épouser l'homme de sa vie et officialiser sa relation avec lui. Peu importait ce que Sam lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il était possible d'organiser une cérémonie privée. Ce n'était toutefois pas la même chose. Mis à part leurs proches, personne ne saurait la vérité. Il n'y aurait aucun papier pour prouver au monde entier la réalité de leur engagement.

Castiel n'avait jamais pensé être le genre d'homme à vouloir se marier. A vrai dire, il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie seul. Mais à présent qu'il s'était enfin accepté tel qu'il était, il avait envie de vivre comme tout le monde. C'était idiot d'y penser maintenant. Il n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie et c'était sans nul doute précipité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Castiel chassa toutefois ses idées de sa tête quand Hannah et Balthazar remontèrent l'allée main dans la main. Il se joignit au reste des invités pour les féliciter à nouveau. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras puis en fit de même avec Balthazar. Il lui fit jurer une nouvelle fois de prendre soin d'elle avant de les suivre jusqu'à la salle où le dîner allait avoir lieu.

Prendre place à côté de ses parents fut aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Naomi et Michael souriaient largement pour donner le change mais leurs yeux les trahissaient clairement. Ils étaient en colère. Et pas uniquement contre Castiel. Non. Ils étaient également en colère contre les autres invités. Contre les parents de Balthazar qui les ignoraient pour discuter avec le jeune étudiant et les jeunes mariés. Contre Gabriel qui était le témoin de Balthazar.

Castiel avait discuté avec lui longuement juste avant la cérémonie. Il était absolument incroyable. Extraverti et drôle. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et parlait ouvertement de l'homme qui partageait actuellement sa vie. Castiel l'enviait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir quelqu'un de spécial dont il aurait pu lui parler. Il n'avait pas évoqué Dean avec lui. Ca aurait été trop compliqué et trop long. Mais Gabriel avait senti que quelque chose clochait. De toute évidence, sans même le connaître, il lisait aussi clairement en lui que dans un livre ouvert. Et il lui avait promis d'aller boire un café avec lui après le mariage pour parler plus sérieusement. Castiel avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait hâte de recevoir ses conseils.

Le groupe sur scène jouait en continue depuis l'entrée des invités. Castiel connaissait le programme par cœur. Il savait qu'après le plat, les mariés ouvriraient le bal. Que les invités pourraient ensuite les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. La pièce montée serait ensuite servie. Puis la fête se poursuivrait tard dans la nuit. Pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucun accroc et Castiel espérait que cela continuerait ainsi.

Le jeune étudiant avait choisi d'ignorer ses parents. Il savait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Cela ne changerait pas. Et tenter de leur parler ne ferait qu'aggraver un peu plus encore les choses. Il ne voulait pas risquer de déclencher une dispute. Il leur avait tout dit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à ajouter.

Quand les serveurs apportèrent les coupes de champagne, Gabriel prit la parole pour porter un toast. C'était son rôle en tant que témoin du marié. Castiel devait en faire de même après lui.

Le jeune homme raconta quelques anecdotes sur Balthazar, parlant de leur enfance passée ensemble. De la façon dont ils étaient plus des frères que des cousins.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Hannah pour la remercier de son accueil. Pour lui assurer qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille à présent. Que Balthazar avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvé.

Après leur avoir souhaité tout le bonheur du monde, il se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante en leur adressant un large sourire.

\- Il n'existe pas de famille parfaite je suppose. Nous avons tous nos défauts et il arrive que nous nous disputions parfois. Mais ce que nous avons … ce que vous m'avez donné depuis que je suis gosse … je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment. Je vous aime comme un fou. Et je suis heureux aujourd'hui d'accueillir de nouveaux membres dans notre belle famille. Hannah … Castiel … vous êtes mon frère et ma sœur à présent. Et vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Il n'y a rien qui compte plus à mes yeux que la famille. Peu importe qu'on partage ou non des liens de sang. La famille c'est un groupe de gens qui s'aiment et se comprennent. Qui ne se jugent pas pour ce qu'ils sont ou la personne qui partagent leur vie. Vous ne trouverez pas ce soutien chez ceux qui auraient du vous le donner sans hésiter mais vous le trouverez auprès de nous. A la famille et à l'amour. Merci.

Quand il se tut, Naomi et Michael avaient perdu leurs sourires. Castiel savait combien le discours de Gabriel les avait énervés. Et il soupçonnait le jeune homme de l'avoir fait exprès. Il avait voulu faire passer un message. Prendre la défense de Castiel alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Castiel était touché. Et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de prendre la parole à son tour. Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit son verre en direction des jeunes mariés. Il savait exactement ce que ses parents pensaient à cet instant précis. Ils espéraient qu'il ne dirait rien de compromettant. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser ce moment pour faire une scène. Il prenait la parole pour Hannah. Pas pour défendre sa cause.

\- L'amour est une chose merveilleuse. C'est un sentiment qui nous rend plus fort et nous assure que nous ne serons plus jamais seul. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on maîtrise ou que l'on contrôle. Parfois il arrive au pire des moments et nous fait souffrir. Mais parfois, il se manifeste quand nous en avons le plus besoin … quand on ne s'y attend pas forcément et il nous sauve la vie. La rend plus belle. Alors il est important de le vivre pleinement et de ne rien s'interdire. Hannah … tu as eu la chance de rencontrer ton âme sœur. Tu as eu de la chance de croiser son chemin et de voir que tes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je sais que tu en as conscience. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Tu as trouvé un homme génial qui t'aime sincèrement. Et qui te mérite. Il est difficile pour moi de me dire que ma grande sœur est mariée. Mais quand je regarde Balthazar … quand je vois la façon qu'il a de t'aimer et de soutenir, je ne suis pas inquiet. Bien au contraire. Je suis rempli d'espoir. Votre histoire est belle et votre avenir s'annonce radieux. Je suis fier de faire parti de votre famille et je vous aime tous les deux.

Quand il se tut, les invités se mirent aussitôt à applaudir. Naomi et Michael, quant à eux, se contentèrent de fusiller Castiel du regard. Il les ignora complètement et but une gorgée de son champagne. Il se rassit ensuite. Hannah se pencha dans sa direction pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et le remercier dans un murmure.

Balthazar lui adressa un large sourire et Castiel le lui rendit sans hésiter.

Les entrées furent servis quelque minutes plus tard et les discussions diminuèrent de volume quand les invités commencèrent à manger. Castiel se concentra sur son assiette pour ne pas regarder ses parents. Il savait que rien de ce qui était prévu ne leur plaisait. Il se demandait même pourquoi ils avaient jugé bon de venir. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place dans cette salle. Les frères de Castiel et Hannah avaient eu la décence de renoncer à l'invitation. Mais Naomi et Michael avaient insisté pour être présent. Et leur mauvaise humeur gâchait sensiblement la joie ambiante. Castiel refusait de les laisser gagner. Il était soutenu et aimé dans cette pièce. Personne ne pourrait gâcher la soirée.

Les serveurs débarrassèrent ensuite les assiettes. Il y avait un peu d'attente avant le plat et le groupe changea de registre pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Castiel leur jeta un coup d'oeil et fut surpris de les voir sensiblement angoissés. Ils avaient semblé calme au début de la soirée. De toute évidence, quelque chose les avait perturbés.

Le jeune étudiant détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur sa sœur et Balthazar. Ils se regardaient comme si plus rien n'existait mis à part eux. C'était beau à voir. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et fut surpris quand il constata que Gabriel était dans le même état. Ils se regardèrent une seconde en souriant puis Castiel attrapa son verre pour boire une gorgée de champagne.

Il n'aimait pas forcément beaucoup l'alcool mais il en avait besoin pour supporter la soirée. Il était content d'être là. Incroyablement fier d'être le témoin de sa sœur. Mais il continuait de sentir la haine qui irradiait de ses parents. Et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsque le groupe s'interrompit brutalement en pleine chanson. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas prévu au programme et il était de son devoir d'intervenir si toutefois il y avait un problème. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et dévisagea le chanteur qui discutait à présent avec son guitariste. Il était prêt à se lever quand une personne monta sur scène. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait. Les lumières étaient braquées sur le chanteur et le reste de la scène était dans le noir. Il ne pouvait deviner qu'une silhouette. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Il retira sa serviette de ses genoux, prêt à se lever. Mais il fut totalement paralysé quand la personne qui était montée sur scène fut enfin dans la lumière. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu. Bien au contraire. Il s'agissait de Dean.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme faisait là. Il n'avait pas été invité et il n'avait même pas été mis au courant de la date du mariage. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit venu faire un scandale. Qu'il ait utilisé ce moment pour venir faire passer un message.

Castiel était toujours en colère contre Dean. Mais le voir réveilla aussitôt tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le jeune homme était incroyablement séduisant. Il ne portait pas de costume mais un jean et un tee shirt gris. Il semblait sensiblement nerveux et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut de la peine pour lui. Mais il se souvint ensuite du mal que le jeune homme lui avait fait et du fait qu'il était sur le point d'interrompre le mariage de sa sœur. Il sentit aussitôt la colère l'envahir. Il devait l'arrêter immédiatement. Ne surtout pas lui laisser une chance de dire quelque chose aux invités présents. Mais il était comme paralysé. Incapable de se lever. Incapable de s'approcher de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il entendit des murmures autour de lui, personne ne comprenant ce qui se passait.

Personne sauf Hannah qui connaissait Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda t-elle.

Castiel haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Il entendit Balthazar expliquer à Gabriel qui était Dean alors que Castiel ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Quand le jeune homme saisit le micro déserté par le chanteur, Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Euh bonsoir. Je m'appelle Dean … Dean Winchester, lança le jeune homme en regardant tous les invités.

Il avait la voix qui tremblait et Castiel sut alors qu'il était venu là pour lui. Il allait probablement lui présenter des excuser ou tenter de s'expliquer. Et le jeune étudiant avait envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il déglutit avec peine, toujours incapable de se lever.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre soirée mais je vous promets de faire vite. Je suis venu pour adresser un message à trois personnes présentes dans cette salle et je partirais dès que je l'aurais fait alors … inutile d'appeler la sécurité.

Castiel serra les poings sur ses cuisses alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur Dean.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter les jeunes mariés. Je ne vous connais pas vraiment mais je devine combien vous vous aimez et je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. L'amour est une chose rare et précieuse et il est important d'en prendre soin. S'il vous plait, soyez toujours là l'un pour l'autre parce que la vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que lorsqu'on est accompagné. Rien n'est impossible quand on sait que quelqu'un sera toujours là pour nous. Et … ne soyez pas en colère contre le groupe que j'ai interrompu. Ils n'étaient pas dans le coup et … à vrai dire, je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Castiel était touché par ce que Dean venait de dire à sa sœur et Balthazar. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses propos ironiques. Il avait refusé de prendre en compte les sentiments que le jeune étudiant avait pour lui mais vantait les mérites de l'amour comme s'il y croyait. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il aurait du y penser avant. Qu'il aurait du lui dire toutes ces choses à lui bien avant. Mais il était incapable de bouger.

\- Je sais que certains me reconnaissent … mon visage a été dans plusieurs journaux et mon nom prononcé à la télévision … et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas vraiment content de me voir là. Mais je veux vous rassurer … je ne suis pas ici pour défendre ma cause ou tenter de vous faire changer d'avis sur ce que je suis et ce que je représente. Je suis sur cette scène parce qu'il y a trois personnes parmi vous à qui j'ai fait du mal et j'avais besoin de leur adresser un message.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et Jess qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. Ils semblaient eux aussi surpris de trouver Dean là. Ils n'étaient donc pas dans le coup. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il aurait détesté apprendre que ses amis avaient été de mèche avec le jeune homme. Sam savait combien ce mariage comptait pour son ami.

\- Pour commencer, je voulais m'adresser à mon frère, Sam et à sa merveilleuse petite amie Jess. Je … je voulais vous remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi … de m'avoir soutenu en toutes circonstances et de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis. Vous ne m'avez jamais jugé et vous m'avez prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était possible d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. J'avais refusé de le voir jusque là parce cela m'effrayait mais j'ai ouvert les yeux à présent. Et vous m'avez aidé à y voir clair. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous aime et j'avais besoin que vous le sachiez.

Castiel vit Sam sourire, visiblement touché alors que Jess lui serrait la main. Elle paraissait émue également. Le jeune étudiant reporta son attention sur Dean. Il frissonna quand le regard du jeune homme se posa sur lui. C'était à son tour. Et il n'était pas prêt. Il doutait de pouvoir l'être un jour. Il en voulait à Dean de lui imposer ceci. De le forcer à écouter en prenant la parole devant tout le monde. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire maintenant. Il aurait du venir le trouver quand il était seul. Et il aurait du le faire bien avant. C'était trop tard.

\- Castiel, c'est à toi que je veux parler à présent. Je … je suis désolé de le faire avec toutes ces personnes présentes mais crois le ou non, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. C'est celle de Garth en fait … mais je ne vais pas me cacher derrière lui. Je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que j'ai des choses à te dire et que tu dois m'écouter. C'est probablement injuste de te forcer à me laisser parler. Mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes si je venais te trouver chez toi. Tu aurais eu raison de le faire d'ailleurs. Je t'ai fait du mal et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me sens coupable … à quel point je me déteste quand je pense à toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites.

Castiel avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il aurait du être furieux que Dean s'adresse à lui devant tout le monde. Mais à mesure que le jeune homme parlait, il oubliait la colère qu'il avait ressentie jusque là. Les mots de Dean étaient ceux qu'il avait voulus entendre depuis un moment maintenant. Ils arrivaient tard et Castiel aurait voulu être convaincu qu'ils ne changeraient rien. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il y aurait un avant et un après. Et cela le rendait à la fois fou de rage et plein d'espoir. Il n'était pas sûr quelle émotion allait l'emporter.

\- Je m'étais juré il y a trois ans de ne jamais agir comme Jason … de ne jamais jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un. Je me suis refusé à m'engager parce que j'avais peur de souffrir … peur également de faire souffrir la personne qui m'aurait choisi. Mais ensuite, tu … tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tout a changé. Et tu as tout bouleversé. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses qui me fichaient une trouille bleue. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs et tu m'as poussé à prendre conscience de toutes ces choses que j'avais choisies de nier jusque là. J'ai pris peur. J'ai tenté de fuir. Et en le faisant, je me suis comporté exactement comme Jason. Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en voudrais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais … j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et … je sais que … je t'aime Castiel. Je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance. J'aimerais que tu acceptes de m'écouter et que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir. Que je ne te ferais plus jamais de peine. Je commettrais des erreurs bien sûr … mais je veux m'améliorer et je veux le faire avec toi.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Dean venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus incroyable que le jeune étudiant ait entendue de sa vie. Il aurait pu courir sur scène et dire à Dean qu'il lui pardonnait tout comme il en avait terriblement envie. Ou il aurait pu également lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Castiel avait plusieurs possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Mais il resta assis sur sa chaise à fixer l'homme qu'il aimait lui ouvrir son cœur devant des dizaines de témoins. Devant ses parents. Il aimait toujours Dean. Mais il n'avait pas oublié tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Castiel ne devait surtout pas prendre de décisions dans l'urgence. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne semblait pas attendre de réponse immédiate.

\- Bien … j'ai … je crois que je t'ai tout dit et puisqu'il s'agit d'un mariage et que j'ai probablement déjà gâché la fête … j'aimerais vous chanter une chanson. Une qui résume parfaitement ce que je ressens et … je voudrais la dédier à Castiel. Parce que je suis souvent maladroit quand il faut que je parle de moi et de mes sentiments mais que je sais toujours quelle chanson choisir pour passer mon message. Alors … euh oui.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Hannah pour savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Si elle lui demandait d'arrêter Dean, il le ferait. Il en était incapable seul mais il le ferait pour sa sœur. C'était son mariage et il lui avait assuré que tout serait parfait. Quand Hannah lui adressa un petit sourire, il sut qu'elle avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle était choquée et surprise mais elle n'était pas en colère. Castiel hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Le groupe avait commencé à jouer et Dean serrait le micro dans sa main.

\- It's a litte bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did … I'd buy a big house where we both could live.

Castiel connaissait cette chanson. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle parlait d'amour. De promesses faites à un être aimé. Et elle symbolisait parfaitement ce que Dean avait cherché à lui dire jusque là. Ce qu'il ressentait et avait jugé bon de dire à tout le monde. Castiel était touché. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais le débat continuait dans sa tête. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner facilement au jeune homme. Il en avait envie. Mais il estimait qu'il avait trop souffert pour tout oublier aussi facilement.

\- If I was a sculptor but then again no. Or a man who makes potion in a traveling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one for you.

Dean avait pointé son doigt dans la direction de Castiel en prononçant ces derniers mots. Il descendit ensuite de la scène avec souplesse et commença à s'approcher du jeune étudiant. Ce dernier avait envie de fuir mais également de savoir exactement ce que son ami avait en tête. Il ne bougea pas alors que Dean s'arrêtait juste devant lui.

\- And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Castiel était totalement fasciné. Comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Dean chanter. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui coupait le souffle et le faisait trembler. Il savait que le jeune homme ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Qu'il se fichait des regards autour d'eux. Il ressemblait à un homme avec une mission. Une mission qu'il allait mener à bien. C'était beau à voir. Et Castiel ne réagit pas quand Dean attrapa sa chaise pour la tourner dans sa direction. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit quand le jeune homme lui saisit la main et s'agenouilla devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- I sat on the roof et kicked at the moss. Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.

Dean se redressa alors doucement puis attira Castiel à lui pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il passa ensuite son bras libre autour de la taille du jeune étudiant. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et Castiel pouvait lire la sincérité dans ses yeux … l'émotion qu'il ressentait et sa peur d'être rejeté. Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas l'intention de l'interrompre. Et peu importait que ses parents soient à quelques centimètres de lui. A cet instant précis, il ne voyait que Dean.

\- So excuse me, forget. But these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is. What I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

Castiel sourit malgré lui alors que Dean commençait à danser doucement au rythme de la musique. Le jeune étudiant se demandait l'image qu'ils pouvaient donner aux autres. Il savait que la plupart des personnes présentes se fichait qu'un autre homme lui chante une chanson d'amour. Comme ils se fichaient qu'ils puissent danser ensemble. Mais il était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de monopoliser l'attention des invités. C'était le jour le plus important de la vie d'Hannah et de Balthazar. Il était en train de leur voler la vedette. Mais une nouvelle fois, Dean était serré contre lui et sa voix l'hypnotisait entièrement.

\- And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that's it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world.

Castiel souriait toujours et il sentit Dean se détendre peu à peu. La chanson touchait à sa fin et le jeune étudiant devrait alors trouver quelque chose à dire. Il ne le ferait pas devant tout le monde. Il voulait que la réponse qu'il apporterait à son ami reste entre eux pour le moment. Le problème, toutefois, était qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- I hope you don't mind, I hope you mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world.

La musique continua encore quelques secondes avant de s'interrompre. Dean recula alors sensiblement son visage mais garda son bras autour de la taille de Castiel. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil aux musiciens sur scène.

\- Merci les gars et … désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Hannah et Balthazar et leur adressa un sourire timide.

\- Félicitations pour votre mariage. Et désolé également je suppose.

Balthazar agita alors sa main pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave alors qu'Hannah avait visiblement les larmes aux yeux. Castiel entendit deux chaises racler contre le sol et comprit aussitôt que ses parents avaient quitté la table. Il retint son souffle, persuadé qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans dire à tout le monde ce qu'ils pensaient de l'intervention de Dean. Il fut soulagé quand il entendit leur pas s'éloigner. Il reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire, souffla t-il.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et le poids du bras de Dean autour de sa taille était probablement la seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, répliqua Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite … je n'ai pas totalement abandonné l'idée. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez qu'on discute … en privé.

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. Castiel s'écarta de lui à contrecoeur et s'excusa auprès de sa sœur. Il attrapa ensuite la main de son ami et l'entraîna en direction de la scène. Dean en profita pour rendre le micro au chanteur du groupe. Castiel le força ensuite à marcher jusqu'aux coulisses. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus personne ne pouvait les voir. Il relâcha alors la main de Dean et lui fit face.

\- Castiel, écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu le mariage de ta sœur et je suppose que tu dois être furieux contre moi mais … j'avais besoin de te dire toutes ces choses et j'avais besoin que tu me crois alors j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé que le faire devant les gens qui te sont proches serait la preuve que je souhaitais vraiment m'engager. Que je ne te mentais pas et que … que je n'allais pas revenir sur cette promesse … pas cette fois.

Castiel comprenait à présent les motivations du jeune homme. Et il avait vraiment envie de le croire sincère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son ami lui avait fait subir quelques jours plus tôt. A cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas su tenir. Il avait souffert par sa faute. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à prendre ce risque à nouveau. Il en avait envie. Mais il voulait également se protéger et se montrer raisonnable.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas en colère ou du moins … pas trop. J'aurais préféré que tu me dises toutes ces choses il y a quelques jours et pas devant la famille de mon beau frère et le jour du mariage de ma sœur mais … ce qui est fait est fait n'est ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il semblait nerveux et Castiel savait qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté pour de bon. Le jeune étudiant n'en avait toutefois pas l'intention. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami et lui dire qu'il n'envisageait pas de lui pardonner un jour. Il avait toutefois besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il refusait de prendre une telle décision maintenant. C'était bien trop important pour qu'il agisse sur le moment. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de faire son choix.

\- J'ai été sincèrement touché par ce que j'ai entendu … et je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Toutefois, il faut que tu comprennes que tu m'as fait énormément de mal. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux oublier facilement.

Il vit le visage de Dean se tendre et il posa aussitôt une main sur sa joue pour atténuer quelque peu ce qu'il venait de dire. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde à ce contact avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Mais c'était trop tôt.

\- Je t'aime Dean. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer uniquement parce que tu as agi comme un imbécile. Je t'aime et probablement que je continuerais de t'aimer pendant longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus important.

\- Je t'aime aussi Castiel et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre parce que c'était évident … évident depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu … depuis la première fois où je t'ai embrassé. Je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Castiel baissa alors la tête pour échapper au regard rempli d'espoir de Dean. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire de la peine en lui demandant de lui laisser du temps. Mais il estimait en avoir besoin. Il voulait faire les choses bien. S'il tentait sa chance avec le jeune homme, il voulait être sûr qu'il en avait lui aussi réellement envie. S'il lui accordait le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir, ce serait un début de preuve.

\- Je te l'ai dit … j'ai envie de te croire mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de douter de toi pour le moment. C'est peut être injuste et cela te fait sans doute de la peine. Mais je tire toujours des leçons de mes erreurs et je refuse de m'engager sans être sûr … sûr de toi et sûr de moi. Je veux que cela fonctionne entre nous. Si on doit se donner une chance, je veux qu'on le fasse bien.

Castiel sursauta alors quand la main de Dean se posa sur sa joue pour caresser sa pommette du bout du doigt. C'était un geste extrêmement tendre. Un geste dont le jeune homme aurait probablement été incapable avant ce soir. Car il trahissait clairement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il le rendait vulnérable. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il pourrait lui briser le cœur s'il employait les bons mots. Il pourrait le faire souffrir comme Dean l'avait fait souffrir. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se venger. Même s'il finissait par décider qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de seconde chance, il ferait en sorte de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Dean avait suffisamment souffert par le passé. Castiel refusait d'être un nouveau Jason.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir besoin de temps. Je suis prêt à te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris ta décision. Et peu importe que cela te prenne quelques jours ou quelques mois. Je t'attendrais parce qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir quelqu'un d'autre … c'est toi Cas … c'est toi que j'attendais depuis que j'ai seize ans.

Castiel releva finalement les yeux. Ce que Dean venait de dire était merveilleux. Mais cela soulevait également des questions. Une en particulier pour laquelle il avait furieusement besoin d'une réponse.

\- Et Jason dans tout ça ? Je croyais … je croyais que tu étais toujours amoureux de lui ?

Il vit le visage de Dean se tendre et il sut alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre mais il refusait également de prendre la fuite. S'il devait s'engager pour de bon avec le jeune homme, il avait besoin de tout savoir de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Castiel, je … je pensais ou plutôt non … j'étais encore amoureux de lui jusqu'à très récemment. J'étais amoureux de l'homme que je croyais qu'il était. De celui qui m'a séduit quand j'avais seize ans. De celui qui m'avait fait toutes ces promesses et qui m'avait juré qu'il m'aimait en retour. Mais il … la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et quand je lui ai assuré que je ne voulais plus le voir, il … il m'a frappé. Il aurait probablement fait pire s'il n'avait pas reçu un coup de fil de sa fiancée. C'est moi qui lui ai répondu et je sais qu'il ne tentera plus rien à présent parce que je pourrais détruire sa vie facilement. Il n'est pas idiot au point de prendre ce risque. Je suis libre Castiel … libre et je t'aime.

Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir en apprenant ce que Jason avait fait. Ce qu'il avait failli faire. Car il était évident qu'il avait manqué de violer le jeune homme. C'était ce que Dean avait essayé de lui dire. Et Castiel avait envie de lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Mais il devait mettre tout cela de côté et ne se concentrer que sur toutes les autres choses que le jeune homme lui avait avoué. Il n'était plus amoureux de Jason. Il avait compris que l'homme dont il était amoureux n'existait pas. Que son ex n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre. Jason ne serait jamais plus un obstacle entre eux.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait du mal, souffla t-il alors.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis content qu'il ait tenté de … de me faire ça mais … je suis content d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur celui qu'il était en réalité. Parce que cela m'a poussé à ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme que tu es toi. Et à comprendre que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur … aucune raison de redouter cet engagement. Il m'a permis de comprendre que je t'aimais Cas … et probablement depuis le premier jour.

Castiel sourit tristement avant de poser sa main sur celle que Dean tenait toujours contre sa joue.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, promit il.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Il était totalement incapable de faire souffrir Dean. Peu importait comment les choses évolueraient entre eux. Il ferait en sorte que le jeune homme ne se retrouve pas abandonné comme il l'avait été trois ans plus tôt. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il se le devait mais le devait également à son ami.

\- Je sais, assura Dean.

Il semblait totalement sûr de lui et Castiel réalisa alors tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en aussi peu de temps. Il était différent du garçon que le jeune étudiant avait rencontré. Différent de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques jours plus tôt. Et ce Dean méritait d'être heureux. Il méritait qu'on lui accorde une seconde chance. Mais une nouvelle fois, le jeune étudiant avait besoin d'un moment pour être sûr qu'il ne réagissait pas ainsi uniquement parce qu'il était sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement et … je … je te jure que cela ne prendra pas des semaines. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours tout au plus. C'est le mariage de ma sœur et j'ai besoin d'être là pour elle. Je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta aussitôt Dean.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis retira sa main de celle du jeune homme. Il se pencha ensuite dans sa direction et pendant une seconde, il hésita à l'embrasser. Mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il choisit donc de venir coller son front à celui de son ami et de fermer les yeux. Leurs souffles se mêlaient entre leurs deux bouches et c'était finalement plus intime encore qu'un baiser ne l'aurait été. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Dean ne brise finalement le silence.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser même si je sais que c'est trop tôt … tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens Cas … tu me fais perdre la tête et j'adore ça. Je devrais probablement être terrifié par l'impact que tu as sur moi mais j'aime ça … je t'aime toi.

\- Dean, intervint alors Castiel parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui dire non.

\- Non, j'ai compris Cas … j'ai compris. Et c'est toi qui a raison … une nouvelle fois, c'est toi qui a raison.

Le jeune étudiant rouvrit alors les yeux et observa les lèvres de son ami. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Mais il voulait faire les choses bien.

\- Je vais te laisser retourner à ce mariage. J'ai la sensation de t'avoir volé à ta sœur et … je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir fait fuir tes parents … parce que ce sont des idiots.

Le mot était faible mais Castiel ne dit rien. Il recula finalement d'un pas pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean.

\- Tu pourrais rester tu sais … je suis sûr que ma sœur n'y verrait aucun inconvénient et la famille de Balthazar est incroyable … et extrêmement tolérante.

Dean sembla alors peser les pours et les contres de cette proposition pendant de longues secondes avant de secouer finalement la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu as besoin de te concentrer uniquement sur ce mariage et je doute d'être capable de me retenir de te toucher si je suis assis à côté de toi.

Castiel rit alors une seconde, amusé par l'effet qu'il avait sur Dean. Il savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui s'il s'installait à leur table. Et une nouvelle fois, cette soirée était celle de sa sœur et de Balthazar. Son histoire avec Dean avait déjà suffisamment occupé de temps. Il était préférable que le jeune homme rentre chez lui.

\- Je viendrais te voir dès que je serais sûr … je te promets de ne pas te faire attendre inutilement, promit alors Castiel en reculant à nouveau.

\- Je te fais confiance Cas et … prends tout le temps nécessaire. Je serais là quand tu auras pris ta décision.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il devait conclure cette conversation. Il avait envie de le faire avec un baiser mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se contenter d'un simple « merci ». Il ne voulait pas que Dean pense que cette discussion n'avait pas eu d'importance. Car c'était tout le contraire. Les quelques mots échangés avaient tout changé entre eux.

\- Je t'aime Dean, lâcha t-il finalement sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas, répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

Castiel lui jeta alors un dernier coup d'oeil avant de quitter les coulisses pour retourner dans la salle où les invités discutaient probablement de lui. Il sentit leurs yeux se poser sur lui dès qu'il fut dans leur champ de vision. Mais il n'y avait aucune haine dans les yeux. Juste de la curiosité. Castiel les ignora donc facilement et reprit place à côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière lui saisit aussitôt la main mais ne posa aucune question. Castiel sourit alors largement à toutes les personnes présentes à la table puis reporta son attention sur Sam et Jess qui le regardaient. Il hocha la tête pour leur signifier que tout allait bien. Il savait que tous finiraient par lui poser des questions. Et probablement qu'il écouterait leurs conseils. Mais pour le moment, il voulait célébrer le mariage de sa sœur et ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Même s'il était sûr que les mots de Dean resteraient dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Comment pouvait il en être autrement ?


	34. Décision

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste un peu tard auj mais j'ai eu une journée chargée. Et je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans nouveau chapitre. Alors voilà je poste juste avant de filer fêter le nouvel an chez mes amis.**

 **34ème chapitre et discussion Cas / Gabriel et Cas / Sam !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : passez un très bon réveillon et si vous comptez boire, ne prenez pas la voiture s'il vous plait !**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Don't fight it de The Panics**

 **Chapitre 34 : Décision**

 _« Aimer quelqu'un ne relève pas seulement de la puissance du sentiment mais d'une décision, d'un jugement, d'une promesse. »_

 _Erich Fromm_

Castiel s'était juré de ne pas se laisser distraire par l'intervention de Dean en plein milieu du mariage de sa sœur. Tout avait été parfait avant et il espérait sincèrement que tout le serait à nouveau ensuite. Il s'était interdit de penser au jeune homme et à toutes les choses incroyables qu'il lui avait dites. Bien sûr, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de Dean, il avait échoué lamentablement.

Le pire avait sans nul doute été au moment de l'ouverture du bal. Il avait regardé Hannah et Balthazar se lever devant leurs invités puis se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour danser doucement. Il observa la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder et de se sourire. De s'embrasser tendrement. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait pour eux. Et c'était probablement le cas à cet instant. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il ne rejoignit pas les autres invités quand ils furent appelés à leur tour pour danser. Il n'avait personne avec qui partager le slow qui résonnait des enceintes. Et il réalisa alors à quel point il avait envie que Dean soit là. Qu'il puisse le prendre par la main pour l'inviter à danser. Qu'ils soient eux aussi seuls dans leur petit monde. Là où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que leurs sentiments et leur proximité. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas continuer sa vie sans la personne qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Et cette personne était Dean. Elle le serait probablement toujours.

Castiel savait que tout cela soulevait des questions. Que cela nécessitait qu'il prenne une décision ferme et définitive. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de réfléchir alors qu'il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand les mots de Dean résonnaient toujours clairement à ses oreilles.

Il y avait pourtant énormément de choses à prendre en compte. Dean avait beaucoup souffert par le passé et même s'il assurait vouloir s'engager, il l'avait refusé depuis trois ans. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sous peu. Il y avait également les nombreux partenaires que son ami avait eus et qui avaient manqué de lui coûter cher. Mais ce n'était pas là le seul obstacle. L'engagement de Dean représentait un danger que Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer. Son travail lui posait également problème.

Bien sûr, il aimait sincèrement le jeune homme. Il était absolument sûr de la nature de ses sentiments. Il était amoureux de son ami. Ca aurait du pouvoir suffire. Mais dans cette situation, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Castiel refusait de se jeter tête baissée dans une histoire qui risquait de lui coûter plus cher qu'un cœur brisé. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Mais en voyant Balthazar et Hannah danser, en voyant Sam serrer Jess contre lui, il réalisa combien l'idée d'être dans la même situation avec Dean l'enchantait. Il y avait une lutte importante entre son cœur et son cerveau et Castiel n'avait aucune idée de qui en sortirait victorieux.

Tout était confus et compliqué. Le jeune étudiant voulait être heureux. Il doutait de pouvoir l'être sans Dean. Mais il n'était pas totalement sûr non plus de pouvoir l'être avec lui.

S'il donnait une chance à son ami, il pourrait être déçu. Ne valait il pas mieux rester dans l'ignorance que d'avoir la preuve qu'on s'était trompé ? Peut être était il plus prudent de renoncer maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas le faire ensuite.

Mais Castiel ne pensait pas pouvoir oublier ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. A vrai dire, il était presque sûr que seul Dean était capable de lui apporter ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait aimé être persuadé que le jeune homme en avait conscience lui aussi. Il lui avait dit. Mais les mots n'avaient pas réellement de force. Pas quand on avait déjà trahi la confiance de quelqu'un. Qu'on avait déjà manqué à sa promesse.

Castiel savait que Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il savait également que sans le vouloir, le jeune homme était capable de faire du mal aux autres. C'était probablement parce qu'on lui en avait fait avant et qu'il reproduisait inconsciemment le même schéma. Mais c'était dans tous les cas quelque chose que Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Il était nécessaire à présent pour lui d'être sûr qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son ami. Qu'il était sûr qu'en lui confiant son cœur pour de bon, il ne le récupèrerait pas entièrement brisé. S'il se lançait dans cette histoire, il voulait avoir des certitudes. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait jurer que leur amour durerait toute leur vie. Parfois, les sentiments disparaissaient une fois confrontés au quotidien et à la routine. Castiel ne demanderait jamais à Dean de rester si c'était le cas. Il ne lui en voudrait pas de le quitter. Mais il voulait que le jeune homme envisage leur histoire sur le long terme. Il avait besoin d'en être convaincu.

Autour de lui, les gens dansaient par couple sans réellement se soucier des regards posés sur eux. Jess avait le visage enfoui dans le torse de Sam. Ce dernier souriait comme un idiot. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Castiel les enviait cruellement.

\- Je t'inviterais bien à danser mais quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas celui avec qui tu aimerais rejoindre la piste de danse, lança Gabriel à côté du jeune étudiant.

Ce dernier était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il avait oublié sa présence. Ils étaient seuls à table à présent. Les parents de Balthazar dansaient non loin d'eux et ceux de Castiel semblaient être partis pour de bon. Ce qui soulageait considérablement le jeune étudiant.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas, confia t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait apprécié ce que Dean avait dit. Et il avait également compris sa démarche. Mais il avait été gêné qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde. Qu'il dévoile à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment à quel point leur histoire était compliquée.

\- Tu es un petit menteur Castiel et nous le savons tous les deux, répliqua Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune étudiant soupira alors longuement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer toute l'histoire au cousin de Balthazar. Même s'il savait qu'il était probablement la personne la plus à même de le conseiller.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je vais tout de même me permettre de te dire ce que je pense de tout ça. Parce que je déteste voir quelqu'un de malheureux quand je peux l'aider à ne plus l'être.

Castiel détourna alors ses yeux de la piste de danse pour les poser sur Gabriel. Il s'était assis sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Hannah jusque là. Il ne regardait pas le jeune étudiant et semblait fasciné par les couples qui dansaient devant eux.

\- Il faut un sacré courage pour faire ce qu'il a fait ce soir. Un peu de folie aussi parce qu'il n'avait probablement aucune idée du public à qui il s'adressait. Je trouve ça touchant. Romantique également. Et si j'étais toi, je lu donnerais une chance.

Gabriel avait très certainement les meilleurs intentions du monde en tête mais il ne savait rien. Il n'était pas là quand Dean lui avait brisé le cœur. Pas là non plus pour l'entendre dire toutes ces choses horribles. Il ne voyait que son intervention de ce soir. Pas les mois qui avaient précédé.

\- Il m'a fait du mal tu sais, précisa alors Castiel.

C'était un doux euphémisme. Un façon un peu trop simpliste de présenter la chose. Mais il n'était pas encore capable d'en dire plus. Gabriel se tourna alors finalement vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Les hommes sont cruels parfois … mais quand ils le regrettent honnêtement, il est parfois bon de leur pardonner. Le monde ne pourrait pas tourner rond si tout le monde était aussi rancunier.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir pardonner facilement. Et peut être une partie de lui même avait déjà oublié ce que Dean lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était pas tant la rancune qui le freinait. Mais bel et bien la peur que cela se reproduise. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le jeune homme change d'avis brutalement.

\- Sans doute pas non mais … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance … je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas.

Gabriel hocha alors longuement la tête avant d'attraper un verre sur la table – celui d'Hannah – et de vider le champagne qu'il contenait d'une traite.

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien en amour. Regarde Hannah et Balthazar … ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais personne ne peut jurer que cela durera. Ils prennent un risque en s'engageant mais ils le font parce qu'ils sont sûrs de ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment. A cet instant précis, ils sont sûrs de s'aimer. Ils ne peuvent en revanche pas garantir que ce sera toujours le cas dans cinq ou dix ans.

Castiel voyait très bien où Gabriel voulait en venir mais il ne partageait pas forcément son opinion. Balthazar n'avait jamais fait de mal à Hannah. Elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'il recommence. Peut être finiraient ils par divorcer. Mais ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur l'un de l'autre pour le moment. Castiel n'avait pas cette chance en ce qui concernait Dean.

\- L'amour c'est un grand saut dans l'inconnu. C'est prendre un risque. Se mettre à nu et s'exposer à une immense déception. Mais les gens le font depuis des millénaires parce qu'ils savent tous que ce risque vaut la peine d'être pris. Peu importe le temps que cela dure, l'amour nous rend heureux. L'amour donne un sens à notre vie et nous offre une raison de nous lever le matin. Et si on a la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne alors cela dure jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Castiel ne savait pas si Dean était le bon. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais le savoir avant de tenter l'expérience. Mais cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'était juré jusque là. Il avait toujours estimé qu'il était préférable d'écouter sa raison plutôt que son cœur. Que se laisser guider par ses émotions était dangereux.

\- Et s'il n'était pas le bon ? Demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel lui tapota gentiment la cuisse avant de tourner alors à nouveau le visage vers les gens qui dansaient sur la piste.

\- Alors tu seras heureux le temps que cela durera. Et ce n'est déjà pas si mal si ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Gabriel dut sentir qu'il était sur le point de dire une bêtise puisqu'il prit la parole avant lui.

\- Castiel, ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que … peu importe le temps qu'une histoire dure … peu importe qu'elle se finisse mal ou qu'elle ne se finisse pas … il est important de savoir saisir les petits moments de bonheur quand ils se présentent à nous. Si Dean est quelqu'un de bien, tu dois lui laisser une chance. Ce monde est cruel et dur pour les gens comme nous et … il est vraiment stupide de renoncer au bonheur simplement parce qu'on a peur qu'il ne dure pas.

Gabriel était définitivement plein de bon sens et visiblement de certitudes. Castiel aimait ce qu'il entendait. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir le croire entièrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Les mots que Dean avait prononcés quelques jours plus tôt résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à les oublier un jour.

\- J'ai eu quelques histoires qui n'ont pas duré par le passé … parfois quelques semaines … parfois quelques mois. Et pourtant je n'en regrette aucune. Je referais la même chose si je pouvais revenir en arrière. J'ai été heureux avec ces hommes.

\- Mais Dean est … il a beaucoup souffert par le passé et il ne voulait pas … jusqu'à très récemment, il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager avec quelqu'un. Il m'a dit qu'il avait changé d'avis mais … comment être sûr qu'il ne me ment pas ?

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de prendre un autre verre – celui de Balthazar cette fois – et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Ok, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Raconte moi, lança t-il.

Castiel n'était même pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur Dean et sur leur histoire. Il ne savait pas comment en dire suffisamment sans en dire trop. Il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Gabriel. Mais il savait également que Dean n'apprécierait pas vraiment que certaines informations soient divulguées. Il avait toutefois besoin qu'on l'aide à se décider.

\- J'ai rencontré Dean par le biais de son frère Sam, commença alors Castiel en indiquant le jeune homme du doigt.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Je venais tout juste d'accepter mon homosexualité et je … j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à …. m'assumer pleinement et Dean était … l'exact opposé de moi. Extraverti et parfaitement à l'aise dans sa peau et tellement séduisant … tellement incroyable que j'ai tout de suite été attiré par lui. On est devenu amis mais ensuite, il … il m'a proposé d'être le premier. Ce n'était que du sexe … sans attache et sans engagement et … c'était absolument génial. Je pensais que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence mais ensuite j'ai commencé à penser à lui constamment. Je suppose que j'étais déjà amoureux de lui à ce moment mais je préférais le nier à l'époque. Parce que j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait des fractures chez Dean … des blessures que le temps n'avait pas guéris et qui le faisaient douter de tout et plus particulièrement de lui même. Je voulais l'aider à aller mieux alors j'ai … j'ai continué à le voir. Mais à l'époque son ex … celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur trois ans plus tôt, continuait à le harceler et Dean avait du mal à lui dire non. Il m'a donc demandé de coucher à nouveau avec lui pour l'évacuer de son esprit et … j'ai dit oui. Je sais que j'ai été idiot mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Castiel s'interrompit à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Il en avait déjà beaucoup dit mais il n'avait pas encore abordé le plus sérieux. Gabriel l'écoutait patiemment, son attention à nouveau totalement braquée sur lui. Castiel prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

\- On était amis à l'époque et je pensais bêtement que cela me suffirait. Mais c'était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Et quand Dean … quand il m'a annoncé qu'il était peut être malade … qu'il avait sans doute contracté le SIDA et qu'il pouvait me l'avoir transmis, je me suis senti trahi et blessé et … je ne voulais plus le voir. Mais alors que je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais ou non malade, je ne pouvais que penser à lui. Je m'inquiétais pour lui plus que pour moi et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Que je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Que j'allais devoir vivre avec. Dean ne m'a pas facilité la tâche parce qu'il m'a demandé mon aide. Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital pour se faire dépister et j'ai accepté de tout oublier pour qu'on puisse rester amis. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait à nouveau couché avec son ex. J'ai alors pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien m'offrir … qu'il me ferait souffrir quoi que je fasse. Je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement mais il était temps pour moi de me protéger. Sauf que Dean a choisi ce moment pour m'appeler à l'aide à nouveau et …

\- Tu n'as pas pu dire lui dire non, le coupa alors Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans le ton du cousin de Balthazar. Il ne semblait pas trouver le jeune étudiant stupide. Et ce dernier devait admettre qu'il en était considérablement soulagé.

\- Un de ses amis venait de mourir et il n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de … de moi et d'oublier et … je lui ai alors dit ce que je ressentais. Que j'étais amoureux de lui. Et je lui ai fait promettre d'en tenir compte. De ne pas me briser le cœur. De réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait et de se montrer honnête avec moi. Il me l'a juré … et on a … on a fait l'amour. Mais ensuite, je l'ai entendu dire à une de ses amies qu'il ne m'avait utilisé que pour le sexe. Qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi et que c'était de ma faute si j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Qu'il se fichait de tout ça. Il m'a redit toutes ces choses en face quand je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet. Et … je me suis alors juré de tirer un trait sur lui pour de bon. Jusqu'à ce soir …

Castiel s'interrompit alors, à bout de souffle et de force. Il n'en revenait pas de tout avoir dit à Gabriel. Il avait pensé garder certains détails sur lui mais une fois lancé, il avait choisi de se montrer totalement honnête. Il ne le regrettait pas forcément. Mais raconter toute cette histoire à Gabriel l'avait totalement épuisé.

\- Ok, maintenant je … je crois que j'y vois nettement plus clair, commenta finalement Gabriel après de longues secondes de silence.

Il vida alors le verre de champagne dans sa main et se tourna totalement vers Castiel. Son visage était sérieux et ses yeux un peu plus sombres que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Dean est un idiot … c'est évident. Je ne nierais pas qu'il t'a fait du mal et qu'il doit être difficile pour toi de l'oublier mais … je pense que tu es un idiot toi aussi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait vraiment pensé que Gabriel serait totalement de son côté. Il estimait ne rien avoir fait de mal dans cette histoire. Il était la victime et il estimait avoir le droit qu'on se montre un peu plus sympathique à son égard.

\- Tu t'expliques ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre son calme et il ne voulait surtout pas hurler contre Gabriel.

Ce dernier dut sentir la tension chez lui parce qu'il agita aussitôt ses mains entre eux pour adoucir quelque peu ces derniers propos. Ce n'était pas vraiment efficace mais Castiel apprécia qu'il essaye tout de même.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Dean t'a fait souffrir. Il … il aurait du se montrer plus honnête avec toi et de ne pas te faire de promesses qu'il était incapable de tenir. Mais, il a également un passé visiblement compliqué et un manque cruel de confiance en lui. N'as tu pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir choisi de mettre de la distance entre vous parce qu'il craignait de ne rien avoir à t'offrir ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Castiel qui était totalement perdu.

Gabriel se frotta un seconde le front du dos de la main avant de remettre plusieurs mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il leva ensuite les yeux au plafond une seconde avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

\- Et bien … si Dean a si peu confiance en lui et s'il a effectivement été abandonné par son ex sans ménagement, je suppose qu'il a fini par croire que tout était de sa faute … qu'il n'avait rien à offrir. Et je suppose également qu'il a alors choisi de ne pas s'attacher à toi pour ne pas te faire de mal. Parce qu'il devait estimer que tu valais mieux. Que tu méritais quelqu'un de plus … de mieux tout simplement. Et il était convaincu de te faire souffrir en répondant à tes sentiments.

Castiel ricana une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Alors il a jugé bon de me faire souffrir pour ne pas me faire souffrir ?

Si c'était effectivement la façon que Dean avait eu de voir les choses, il s'était totalement trompé. Et il aurait pu se montrer honnête avec lui. Lui dire ce qu'il pensait et lui laisser une chance de composer avec. De lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

\- Je pense qu'il était persuadé de t'épargner en te repoussant. Il n'a pas songé une seconde qu'il risquait de te faire souffrir en le faisant. Ou peut être s'est il juste dit qu'il était préférable de le faire maintenant plutôt que de te faire espérer inutilement. Et cela ne l'excuse pas … cela fait de lui un idiot. Mais cela fait de toi également un idiot si tu continues à l'ignorer.

Castiel détourna alors les yeux, confus et surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait compris assez rapidement que Dean n'avait aucune estime de lui même. Qu'il se sous estimait constamment parce que Jason avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'il n'avait rien à offrir. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à rejeter Castiel. Il avait cru que son ami était terrifié à l'idée de souffrir à nouveau. Qu'il pensait le jeune étudiant incapable de l'aimer pour de bon. De ne pas lui briser le cœur. Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas en Castiel que Dean manquait de confiance. Mais en lui même. Et cela changeait tout. Ca n'effaçait pas les propos horribles qu'il lui avait tenus. Toutefois, cela les expliquait d'une certaine façon. Castiel soupira longuement. Il se demandait si Dean avait lui même conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. S'il avait fini par réaliser que c'était Jason, sans même être physiquement là, qui s'était finalement mis entre eux. Le jeune homme lui avait assuré que son ex ne reviendrait plus. Mais Castiel avait peur que sa présence continue de peser sur leur histoire.

\- Parfois, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on a tendance à oublier que l'autre reste un être humain après tout. Qu'il a ses faiblesses et ses fractures. Qu'il a ses défauts et qu'il peut commettre des erreurs. Nos sentiments le rendent parfait à nos yeux. Jusqu'au jour où il se trompe. Et alors toute l'illusion sur laquelle on avait construit notre vie devient insupportable. L'amour rend aveugle mais il rend aussi idiot. Si cela peut te rassurer, ça arrive à tout le monde. Il suffit de l'avoir compris pour avancer.

Castiel reporta alors son attention sur Gabriel, surpris par sa lucidité sur cette histoire. Il semblait parler d'expérience.

\- Tu as … est-ce que tu as vécu quelque chose de similaire ? Demanda t-il alors, curieux.

Gabriel rit une seconde avant d'hocher longuement la tête.

\- Bien sûr … j'ai été jeune moi aussi. Je suis tombé amoureux et j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Pas parce que je m'étais trompé sur la personne mais parce que je croyais bêtement qu'il était incapable de me faire du mal. Je l'avais idéalisé et … la chute n'en fut que plus rude. Mais je te l'ai dit et je te le répète … Je ne regrette absolument rien.

Gabriel était sincère. Castiel était totalement fasciné par lui. Etonné de voir qu'il avait pu pardonner aussi facilement et rouvrir son cœur presque aussitôt. Il était admirable. Et Castiel était réellement heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Gabriel était différent de Dean sur tous les points. Il n'avait aucune rancoeur, aucune colère qui le retenait en arrière. Il assumait ses choix et avait choisi de vivre sa vie à fond. Dean prétendait avoir le même comportement. Mais il s'était barricadé derrière une carapace si épaisse qu'il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque la franchir depuis Jason. Il ne vivait pas sa vie pleinement bien au contraire. Il s'interdisait clairement de la vivre. Et Castiel réalisait à présent combien il avait fermé les yeux sur ce point jusque là.

\- Quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay, quand je l'ai enfin accepté, j'ai eu peur. Comme tout le monde je suppose … j'ai eu peur de ce que les autres penseraient de moi. Des insultes qui seraient dirigées contre moi et de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais plus faire parce que j'étais différent. Et … je me suis terré dans le secret pendant de longs mois. Balthazar a tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Il est plus jeune que moi mais crois le ou non, il est certainement plus intelligent. Il m'a forcé à lui parler … m'a contraint à lui avouer ce que je lui cachais. Et son acceptation … son envie évidente de m'aider m'a poussé à m'ouvrir au monde. J'ai alors décidé que je ne reviendrais plus jamais en arrière. Que je ne serais plus jamais effrayé par quoi que ce soit ou par qui que ce soit. Que je ne me laisserais pas influencer. J'ai choisi de vivre. Et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le faire entouré des gens que j'aimais.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant sur lui. Mais il avait grandi dans une famille qui ne l'avait jamais accepté. Qui l'avait toujours mis de côté. Seule Hannah l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il enviait Gabriel. Il aurait aimé grandir dans le même environnement.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Gabriel, confia t-il alors, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis ce que tu dis mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la vie n'a aucun intérêt si on a des regrets. Il est préférable de tenter sa chance et d'être déçu que de ne pas savoir ce qu'on aurait pu en retirer.

\- Tu sous entends que je devrais foncer ? Avec Dean je veux dire.

Gabriel acquiesça sans hésiter.

\- Si tu l'aimes alors oui.

Castiel ne doutait pas de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il les avait acceptés et ne cherchait plus à les nier. Ce n'était pas là le problème.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois garder en tête Castiel. Quelque chose que tu dois comprendre … et … personne ne peut te garantir que Dean est le bon. Qu'il est ton âme sœur et que vous êtes destinés à vivre heureux ensemble. Mais …

\- Personne ne peut me garantir qu'il ne l'est pas, le coupa Castiel.

Il commençait à réaliser combien Gabriel avait raison. Il ne pourrait jamais être sûr que Dean ne le ferait pas souffrir dans le futur. Ou que lui lui ferait du mal en retour. Il était inutile de chercher à en avoir le certitude.

\- Si tu renonces à lui, tu trouveras très certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu pourras être heureux. Mais s'il est le bon et que tu choisis de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu auras toujours des regrets. Parce que ce ne sera pas aussi fort et aussi intense qu'avec lui. Et tu te poseras éternellement la question. Aurais je pu connaître le bonheur avec lui ? Le vrai bonheur ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais Gabriel reprit la parole avant lui, lui coupant l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Tu ne dois pas te demander si tu seras amené à souffrir ou non dans cette histoire. Mais uniquement si oui ou non, tu veux continuer à t'interroger sur ce que cela aurait pu être toute ta vie. Préfères tu prendre le risque d'être potentiellement malheureux avec lui ou la certitude de ne pas l'être mais de vivre une vie qui ne te satisfera pas ? La sécurité d'une relation plus stable vaut elle la peine de renoncer à cette idée ?

Castiel secoua alors la tête parce que la réponse était évidente. Elle l'était depuis le début. Mais il n'avait pas abordé le problème par le bon bout. Ne s'était pas posé les bonnes questions depuis le début.

\- Je suis vraiment un idiot, lança t-il alors.

\- Vous l'êtes tous les deux, confirma Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel était sur le point de remercier le jeune homme quand il fut interrompu par Sam qui s'était approché de leur table sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu m'accordes cette danse Cas ? Demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Castiel savait que son ami acceptait totalement son homosexualité. Qu'il se fichait d'être vu avec lui. Il avait participé à plusieurs manifestations organisées par son frère et il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais cette invitation surprenait pourtant le jeune étudiant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de sa part. Certains toléraient parfaitement l'homosexualité du moment qu'ils n'y étaient pas associés de près ou de loin. Ils évitaient soigneusement toute confrontation directe. Mais Sam l'invitait à danser. Il se fichait totalement des traditions et de ce que beaucoup considérait comme moralement acceptable.

\- Bien sûr mais je préfère te prévenir … je ne sais pas danser, expliqua Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Sam en lui saisissant la main.

Il le conduit ensuite au centre de la piste de danse, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir avant de lui faire face. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la taille de son ami alors que ce dernier encerclait son cou de ses bras.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, assura alors Castiel.

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Tu crois que je t'ai invité parce que je me sentais obligé de le faire ?

A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait imaginé. Il était touché par le geste mais il était presque sûr que Sam l'avait invité uniquement parce qu'il avait eu pitié de lui. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Cas, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que tu es mon ami et que tu dois danser au mariage de ta sœur.

\- Mais c'est … enfin … normalement, on doit danser avec une femme non ?

Castiel était définitivement un idiot. Gabriel avait raison. Et Sam semblait penser la même chose s'il s'en tenait à son air amusé.

\- Ah oui ? Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme ne pourrait pas danser avec un autre homme ou une femme avec une autre femme. C'est moi l'étudiant en droit ici et il va falloir que tu me crois sur ce point. Il n'est écrit nul part qu'un homme doit absolument danser avec une femme. Et j'ai envie de danser avec toi. Point final.

Castiel sourit à son tour et laissa Sam le guider au rythme de la musique douce que le groupe jouait.

\- Et puis soyons honnête, si je t'écrase les pieds, tu seras certainement plus à même de le supporter que Jess. Je crois que j'ai manqué de lui fracturer les orteils suffisamment de fois pour toute une vie.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher alors de rire à la plaisanterie de son ami. Il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère et comme d'habitude, il y arrivait parfaitement. Il était incroyable.

\- Je vais bien tu sais, assura t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Il savait que Sam s'inquiétait pour lui après l'intervention de Dean. Qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le voir souffrir à cause de son frère. Et que cela avait en partie motivé son invitation. Il voulait l'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et le faire quand personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Non, justement Cas. Je ne le sais pas. Je … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens à cet instant précis. Dean a … ce qu'il a fait c'est … c'est dingue. Et tu aurais parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Je le suis un peu moi.

Sam avait été touché par les propos de son frère. C'était évident. Mais lui aussi aurait probablement préféré qu'il le fasse quand ils étaient seuls.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas … je … je ne suis plus en colère Sam.

C'était totalement vrai. Sa discussion avec Gabriel l'avait aidé à réfléchir et lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il était inutile de se poser plus de questions.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Je pense l'avoir prise il y a longtemps. Bien avant que Dean ne vienne avouer ses sentiments devant tout le monde. Je l'ai prise au moment même où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. J'aime ton frère Sam et c'est lui que je veux.

Il vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de son ami et il comprit alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré entendre. Il avait mis Castiel en garde contre Dean. Lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il finirait par souffrir à cause de lui. Mais il avait de toute évidence changé d'avis. Et à présent, visiblement, l'idée de son meilleur ami en couple avec son frère l'enchantait complètement.

\- Tu vas lui donner une chance ? Demanda t-il toutefois parce qu'il avait de toute évidence besoin que Castiel le lui confirme.

\- Je vais prendre ce risque. Parce que je refuse de vivre en me demandant ce que cela aurait pu être … si on aurait pu être heureux ensemble.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit aussitôt.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie hein ?

Quand Castiel secoua la tête, perdu, Sam enchaîna.

\- Ca veut dire que si tout se passe bien entre vous, nous ferons très rapidement partis de la même famille. Et je trouve ça cool.

Castiel rit à nouveau, amusé. Il était également touché par l'acceptation évidente de son meilleur ami. L'idée d'être lié à Sam à travers son frère lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Cas, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? Demanda ensuite Sam.

Il était de nouveau sérieux et Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il était prêt à tout promettre à son ami. Il le lui devait bien. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son histoire avec Dean puisse se mettre d'une façon ou d'une autre entre eux.

\- Je veux que tu me jures que … si toutefois les choses ne se passaient pas bien avec mon frère … je veux que tu me jures qu'on sera toujours amis. Que rien ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous.

Castiel n'avait jamais douté de l'affection de Sam. Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point leur amitié était essentielle pour le jeune homme. Sam avait d'autres amis. A l'inverse de Castiel, il avait facilement réussi à tisser des liens avec les autres étudiants. S'il perdait Castiel, il aurait d'autres amis vers qui se tourner. Mais, pour une raison qui échappait totalement au jeune étudiant, leur amitié était plus importante. Elle était capitale.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais rien se mettre entre nous. Ni ton frère ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Sam hocha alors la tête, visiblement soulagé.

\- Et puis soyons honnêtes une seconde … tu es mon seul ami. Alors si je te perds, je serais seul et j'ai déjà essayé de vivre ainsi … je ne veux pas recommencer.

Il avait cherché à détendre l'atmosphère avec cette plaisanterie et quand il vit Sam sourire à nouveau, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Le jeune homme l'attira alors un peu plus à lui dans une étreinte qui n'avait plus rien de celle que deux personnes dansant devaient partager. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Personne dans cette salle ne les jugerait.

\- Tu es important pour moi Castiel. Plus que tu ne sembles le comprendre. J'aime mon frère. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter une seconde mais c'est aussi vrai pour toi. Tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es comme mon frère. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Castiel sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il les ravala du mieux possible. Il était incroyablement touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait pensé que cette soirée serait la plus belle de la vie de sa sœur. Mais il réalisait à présent que c'était aussi vrai pour lui. En quelques heures, toute sa vie avait été bouleversée. Et pour le mieux cette fois. Il en était persuadé.

\- Tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi Sam. Et pas uniquement parce que tu es mon seul ami. J'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir forcé à te parler. Si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais adressé la parole. Et je serais toujours seul et isolé.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir fait.

Castiel sourit contre le cou de son ami avant de reculer son visage pour observer celui de Sam.

\- Tu sais … les premiers temps, j'avais un faible pour toi, confia t-il.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Il en avait un peu honte. Et il avait eu peur que Sam prenne peur. Qu'il choisisse de ne plus le voir parce qu'il craignait qu'il finisse par lui sauter dessus. Mais le sourire de son ami lui prouvait qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Si j'avais été gay, j'aurais probablement eu un faible pour toi moi aussi, plaisanta t-il.

\- Dommage que tu ne le sois pas alors, répliqua Castiel.

\- Peut être bien oui … mais puisque tu as de toute évidence sauvé la vie de mon frère en tombant amoureux de lui, je ne le regrette pas.

Castiel doutait d'avoir sauvé la vie de Dean. Mais il ne protesta pas. Parce qu'il savait que Sam ne reviendrait pas sur ses propos.

\- Tu sais … je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour ça, confia alors Sam d'une petite voix.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Sam prit une grand inspiration avant de joindre ses mains dans le dos de Castiel pour le garder prêt de lui. Ca aurait pu être gênant. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Bien au contraire. Le jeune étudiant se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de son ami. Cela lui semblait totalement naturel.

\- Pour ce que tu as fait pour Dean. Pour ce que tu continues à faire pour lui. Tu m'avais promis de l'aide et je … je pensais qu'il réussirait à te décourager mais tu as réussi à percer sa carapace. Et tu le rends heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant … pas depuis Jason en tout cas. C'est comme si tu lui avais redonné la vie. Et je n'exagère pas Cas. Alors merci de m'avoir rendu mon frère. Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il existait de mots adéquats. Il prit toutefois quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de trouver ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de le connaître. Je ne sais pas si je lui ai sauvé la vie mais il a donné un sens à la mienne. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé jusque là et peu importe le mal qu'il m'a fait … tomber amoureux de lui était quelque chose qui m'effrayait il y a encore quelques jours. Quelque chose que je pensais malvenu. Mais c'est sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé après notre rencontre. Et je te le dois. Alors … peut être ai je sauvé la vie Dean mais toi … toi tu as sauvé la mienne.

\- Oh, c'est … bafouilla Sam avant de se taire, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Castiel regrettait de l'avoir rendu triste. Mais il avait eu besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses. Il leva une main pour lui sécher les joues du bout des doigts avant de sourire largement.

\- Hé pas de larmes ! C'est un jour heureux et il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste, lança t-il.

Sam hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas triste … bien au contraire.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son ami choisit ce moment pour lui écraser le pied et il poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, plaisanta alors Sam.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde avant de venir à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras. Il se fichait totalement de la douleur dans son pied. Il se fichait qu'ils ne bougent plus vraiment au rythme de la musique autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait à ce moment précis que la certitude qu'ils avaient que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Ils s'étaient trouvés un peu par hasard. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Et leur amitié en surprenait certainement plus d'un. Mais Castiel savait exactement tout ce qu'il devait à Sam. Il savait que son ami lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'il avait été le premier à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Le premier à qui il avait avoué son homosexualité. Sa rencontre avec Sam avait été le point de départ de sa nouvelle vie. Il devait tout au jeune homme. Plus probablement qu'il n'était réellement capable de lui dire. Mais il savait que son ami le savait. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux pour qu'ils se comprennent. Cette étreinte suffisait à sceller tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis jusque là. A ouvrir la porte vers un avenir qu'ils passeraient côte à côte … que Dean soit toujours avec Castiel ou non. L'amour qu'il avait pour Sam était totalement platonique. Mais il était plus fort que tout. Plus fort que les gens autour d'eux. Plus fort que le mal que Dean avait pu lui faire et plus fort que ce que la société dictait. C'était une relation dont Castiel ne douterait jamais. Une des seules certitudes dans sa vie chaotique. Et il comptait bien s'y raccrocher à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Sam était son roc. Et il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme pensait la même chose de lui.


	35. Promesses

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord bonne année à tout le monde ! Qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et réussite pour vous et tous vos proches !**

 **J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec le site qui refuse que je réponde à vos précédents commentaires (je ne parviens pas à les retrouver). J'espère que cela sera réglé pour ceux que vous m'écrirez à partir d'auj. Veuillez donc me pardonner de ne pas avoir pu vous écrire.**

 **35ème chapitre et Castiel vient annoncer sa décision à Dean ! Enfin !**

 **Bonne lecture et mille merci pour votre fidélité.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Photograph d'Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapitre 35 : Promesses**

 _« La personne la plus hésitante à faire une promesse est celle qui la respectera avec le plus de foi »_

 _Jean Jacques Rousseau_

Dean savait que Castiel ne le laisserait pas patienter très longtemps. Il était convaincu que son ami viendrait rapidement lui donner sa décision. La balle était dans son camp. Il avait toutes les cartes en main à présent pour faire son choix.

Dean espérait sincèrement qu'il accepterait de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la mériter. Il lui avait fait énormément de mal. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Et probablement avait il attendu trop longtemps pour venir s'excuser. Mais il priait pour que Castiel soit capable de lui pardonner.

Dean savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses sentiments pour Castiel. Il serait impossible de vivre sans lui. D'être heureux sans son ami à ses côtés. Il n'envisagerait jamais de multiplier les conquêtes à nouveau. Il avait compris combien son attitude avait été dangereuse. Il avait cherché à combler un vide en couchant avec des dizaines d'inconnus. Il n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il s'était rendu malheureux sans s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ne comptait plus les refermer.

Il voulait vivre une histoire d'amour comme celle de Sam. Il voulait pouvoir présenter l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins. Le serrer contre lui tous les soirs. Vieillir avec lui et ne plus jamais être seul. Il avait envie de vivre toutes ces choses qu'il pensait ne jamais vouloir connaître.

Et il voulait les vivre avec Castiel. Personne ne pourrait jamais tenir la comparaison. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Castiel était son âme sœur. L'homme de sa vie. Ce serait lui ou personne.

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le forcer. Il n'avait pas le droit de chercher à le culpabiliser ou à le faire craquer. Il devait le laisser prendre sa décision seul. Et espérer qu'elle lui soit favorable.

Dean savait que Castiel ne le ferait pas patienter très longtemps. Mais il devait absolument continuer de vivre sa vie en attendant. Il avait l'association, Garth qui semblait enfin envisager de sortir de l'hôpital et son travail. Il avait besoin de cet argent pour payer le loyer de son appartement. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie entre parenthèses jusqu'au retour de Castiel.

Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son ami, il voyait tout d'un autre œil. Son travail notamment. Dean avait toujours aimé le bar. Il aimait l'attention des clients. Il aimait qu'on le regarde avec envie et désir. Il aimait être important.

Mais le soir de son retour au bar après sa déclaration au mariage d'Hannah, tout lui semblait différent. A chaque fois qu'un client le touchait, il avait la sensation de trahir Castiel. Il se sentait sale et humilié. Il n'était plus à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'il avait pourtant aimé jusque là.

Il travailla toutefois sans chercher à s'échapper. Il avait besoin de cet argent et notamment des pourboires généreux qu'il récoltait à chaque fois. Il servit donc des verres avec le même sourire qu'avant. Il répondit aux compliments et flirta avec les clients qui le regardaient avec envie. Il se comporta exactement comme avant Castiel. Mais dans sa tête, rien n'était plus pareil.

Dean dut se retenir de coller son poing dans le visage d'un client qui lui mit la main aux fesses à son arrivée à la table. Il se contenta toutefois de lui sourire en s'écartant sensiblement de lui. Il n'était pas intéressé mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop dur. Les règles étaient simples dans cet endroit. Toujours paraître disponible mais ne jamais l'être vraiment. Il fallait attiser le désir des clients et les pousser à revenir régulièrement.

Dean nota donc la commande de son client en lui souriant largement. Puis il la transmit à Ash au bar avant de tourner le dos à ce dernier pour observer la salle.

Son secteur était plein à craquer comme toujours. Il aurait probablement du être satisfait de voir qu'il avait toujours le même effet sur les clients. Mais il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et leurs regards lui donnaient envie de fuir.

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder d'une table à l'autre et sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il reconnut un des clients non loin de lui.

Scott. L'homme avec qui il avait couché juste après Castiel. Celui qui lui avait fait peur en se montrant trop brutal avec lui. Qui avait laissé sous entendre qu'il n'était pas contre recommencer une prochaine fois. Dean n'avait pas clairement refusé. Et il le regrettait à présent. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis et avait fini par oublier jusqu'à son existence. Mais il était là à nouveau. Et Dean était persuadé qu'il n'était pas là uniquement pour prendre un verre. Il était venu le voir. En espérant obtenir une nouvelle nuit en sa compagnie. Dean serra les poings alors qu'Ash l'appelait pour lui donner son verre.

\- Tout va comme tu veux cowboy ? Demanda le barman en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir confier ses problèmes à Ash. Ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du bar. Ils s'entendaient bien dans le cadre du travail mais ils ne parlaient jamais de sujets personnels. Dean en savait très peu sur son collègue. Et l'inverse était également vrai.

\- Juste un client que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir ce soir, répondit il finalement.

Ash hocha alors la tête. Il y avait un service du sécurité dans le bar. Gordon Walker était présent dans un coin de la salle pour s'assurer qu'aucun client n'avait de gestes déplacés. Dean ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il était rassuré de le savoir là. Scott ne tenterait rien dans une endroit bondé. Mais Dean le soupçonnait d'être capable de le suivre pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- Tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper ? Demanda alors Ash en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean était tenté de dire « oui ». Il n'avait pas envie de gérer Scott. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait commis l'erreur de coucher avec lui. Il devait en assumer les conséquences. Il était peut être temps pour lui de régler tous les problèmes qu'il avait encore. De faire le tri et de mettre les choses au clair avec ceux qui ne savaient pas encore qu'il avait changé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Scott revienne un jour où il serait avec Castiel.

\- Non, je vais m'en occuper. Mais demande à Gordon de garder un œil sur lui au cas où, expliqua t-il alors.

Ash acquiesça sans protester. Dean prit ensuite le verre que le barman lui avait préparé et le déposa sur le table du client qui l'avait commandé. Il évita de justesse la main qu'il tenta de lui mettre aux fesses et prit ensuite la direction de la table où Scott se trouvait. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Dean sentit un nouveau frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

\- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

Il choisit de ne pas employer le nom de son client pour ne pas lui donner trop d'importance. Scott penserait peut être alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Et il laisserait tomber.

\- Une bière, n'importe laquelle. Et l'heure à laquelle tu finis également … je suis libre ce soir et j'ai très envie de passer un moment avec toi.

Dean grimaça sans se cacher, dégoûté à l'idée de reproduire l'expérience avec Scott. Il n'avait pas été violé. Il avait volontairement ramené le jeune homme chez lui et ne lui avait à aucun moment dit « non ». Mais il n'avait pris aucun plaisir. Et Scott l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon aurait tout de même continué même s'il lui avait dit d'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez Scott. Maintenant que Dean avait pris conscience du risque de son style de vie, il voyait tout d'un œil neuf. Et il ne se voilait plus la face sur le vrai visage des hommes qui l'approchaient. La plupart ne s'intéressaient qu'à son corps. Et se fichaient totalement de ce qu'il ressentait. Scott en faisait parti.

\- Désolé mais je ne fais plus ce genre de choses. Plus maintenant, expliqua calmement Dean.

Il refusait de s'énerver et de faire une scène en plein milieu du bar. Il savait que cela lui coûterait sa place. Et il avait besoin de ce travail. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de se laisser faire.

\- Oh et je peux te demander pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me semble que c'était bien la dernière fois, rappela Scott en souriant toujours.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son bloc note. Il ne s'en servait que rarement. Il avait une bonne mémoire. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains pour les occuper. Et pour éviter de coller son poing dans la figure de Scott.

\- Pour toi peut être, répliqua t-il, incapable de mentir plus longtemps.

Scott perdit alors son sourire et agrippa le menu dans ses mains. Dean vit alors la colère déformer ses traits. Il semblait à la fois vexé et fou de rage. Le jeune homme espérait sincèrement qu'il ne tenterait rien. Gordon les surveillait probablement déjà mais il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour intervenir. Et Scott semblait capable de tout.

\- Comment ça pour moi peut être ? J'étais là je te rappelle … et je t'ai vu jouir sans que j'ai besoin de te toucher.

Dean soupira longuement avant de reculer d'un pas. Il préférait mettre de la distance entre Scott et lui.

\- Ecoute Scott, je vais t'amener cette bière mais ce sera tout. Et j'ai d'autres clients dont je dois m'occuper … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps avec toi.

Scott ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir mais Dean n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il avait envie que cette soirée se termine. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Et il avait envie d'appeler Castiel. Le bar lui avait toujours semblé être une seconde maison. Il s'y était senti en sécurité jusque là. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Pas quand il se retrouvait confronté à de trop nombreuses anciennes conquêtes. Pas quand il se souvenait de tous les hommes qu'il y avait rencontrés. De ceux qui le regardaient comme un morceau de viande. Qui se croyaient tout permis. Dean n'avait plus envie d'être là. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce salaire. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé autre chose.

\- Ok, euh … je reviens dans une minute, lança finalement Dean en s'éloignant.

Il passa devant Ash sans lui demander la bière que Scott avait commandé. Il contourna le bar puis sortit par la porte de derrière. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas encore l'heure de sa pause. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans le même endroit que Scott.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en alluma une aussitôt et inspira longuement la nicotine.

Quand le tabac commença à faire son effet, Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était surpris de constater à quel point il avait changé en quelques semaines. En quelques jours même. Jamais avant il n'avait eu cette sensation.

Accepter les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie. Plus encore probablement que lorsqu'il avait enfin assumé son homosexualité. Il n'avait plus les mêmes envies. Plus les mêmes projets. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de ce qu'il avait jusque là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean avait envie de plus. Il avait envie d'espérer. D'être heureux. Et ce qui l'entourait – à l'exception de ses proches bien sûr – ne le rendait pas heureux. Il en avait conscience à présent. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver ce dont il avait envie sans Castiel. Tout dépendait de la décision que le jeune étudiant prendrait.

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se referma sur son cou qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul.

Presque aussitôt, il fut poussé en avant et plaqué contre le mur de brique. Il lâcha sa cigarette pour tenter d'amortir le choc avec ses mains mais son visage heurta tout de même le mur avec force. Il ferma alors les yeux.

La scène lui était atrocement familière. La dernière fois, c'était Ansem – le frère d'Andy – qui l'avait malmené juste à l'extérieur du bar. Cette fois, Dean savait qu'il s'agissait de Scott. Il reconnaissait son parfum. Mais Charlie ne volerait pas à son secours. Elle n'était même pas présente au bar. Dean allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

\- Ok, on va reprendre depuis le début tous les deux. A quelle heure termines tu ?

Dean tenta vainement de se dégager mais Scott appuyait de tout son poids dans son dos. Il ne parviendrait pas à le faire reculer. Il devait trouver un autre plan. Ou prier pour que quelqu'un finisse par sortir. Mais il avait peu d'espoir. Personne n'utilisait cette porte à part Charlie et lui.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Répliqua Dean.

Il savait que c'était idiot de provoquer ainsi Scott. Il allait probablement l'énerver plus encore. Mais il refusait de céder à ses menaces. Il s'était laissé marcher dessus trop longtemps. Aimer Castiel lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Qu'il méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'on l'aime en retour. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'oublier. Castiel l'avait rendu fort.

\- Pourquoi te montrer aussi réticent et agressif Dean ? Je croyais que tu aimais qu'on te malmène un peu ? Qu'on te remette à ta place ?

Dean avait conscience de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises par le passé. Du peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui même depuis que Jason l'avait abandonné. Il avait laissé ses conquêtes faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient. Il avait accepté de n'être qu'un objet pour eux. Mais Castiel l'avait vu différemment. Il l'avait considéré comme un être humain. Comme une personne à part entière. Il avait vu l'âme qui se cachait derrière son extérieur. Et à force de patience, il avait réussi à pousser Dean à voir la même chose que lui.

\- Peut être que c'était ce que je voulais à l'époque mais les choses ont changé et j'aimerais assez que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui mais c'est toi que je veux Dean. J'en ai connu d'autres mais aucun ne t'arrivait à la cheville.

Dean aurait pu être flatté par ce qui ressemblait de loin à un compliment. Mais les paroles de Scott n'étaient pas destinées à lui faire plaisir. Bien au contraire. Il cherchait à l'humilier. A lui faire mal. A le contraindre à céder à ses avances. Scott ressemblait à Jason. Et Dean savait que c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Scott, s'il te plait … laisse moi tranquille. Je t'ai dit « non » plusieurs fois. Tu ne peux pas me forcer.

Il entendit son adversaire ricaner dans son dos avant de venir l'embrasser dans la nuque. Dean tenta alors à nouveau de s'écarter du mur. Il n'obtint pas plus de résultat mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de se laisser faire. Il pouvait toujours crier si toutefois Scott ne le laissait pas partir. Il finirait par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Ou par faire prendre la fuite à son adversaire.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que valent les « non » des hommes comme toi … je sais aussi que tu en as envie. Alors arrête immédiatement de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi. On sait parfaitement tous les deux comment cela va se terminer.

Dean réalisait peu à peu à quel point il avait finalement eu de la chance par le passé. Il n'avait jamais été agressé. Jamais été violé. Et pourtant, il avait de toute évidence bien peu de discernement quand il choisissait les hommes qu'il ramenait chez lui. Il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de plus agressif encore que Scott. Sur quelqu'un qui ne se serait pas contenté de coucher avec lui. Mais qui l'aurait tué ensuite. Il avait de la chance d'être en vie.

\- Je t'assure que je n'en ai pas envie … que je ne joue aucun jeu. Je … je suis amoureux Scott. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je …

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux tu sais … ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies un copain. Nous deux, ce n'est que pour le sexe, le coupa alors Scott.

Dean réalisa alors que Scott n'était pas seulement insistant et agressif. Il était également visiblement dérangé. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine avant de tenter une énième fois de se dégager du mur. Scott choisit alors ce moment pour venir coller son entrejambe contre les fesses de Dean. Et il fut alors évident que ce qui se passait l'excitait au plus haut point. Dean cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

\- Je t'en prie … je t'en supplie Scott. Je ne veux pas … je … je ne dirais rien je te promets. Mais tu dois me laisser partir, tenta Dean en appuyant son front contre le mur devant lui.

Il espérait faire de la peine à son agresseur. Puisque se débattre semblait l'exciter plus encore, il devait changer de tactique. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'amadouer. Même s'il doutait que Scott soit du genre à avoir des remords.

\- S'il te plait, tu as une chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Saisis la, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Il entendit Scott rire à nouveau avant de glisser une de ses mains entre Dean et le mur. Il la posa sur son entrejambe et grogna quand il réalisa que le jeune homme n'était absolument pas partant. Il ne sembla toutefois pas avoir envie de baisser les bras. Bien au contraire. Il détacha le bouton du jean du jeune homme avant de glisser sa main sous le caleçon de Dean. Ce dernier abandonna alors toute idée de le dissuader à continuer et recommença à se débattre. Il remua contre Scott, lui arrachant un long gémissement avant de lui attraper le bras pour tenter de le retirer de son pantalon.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir indemne mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

\- Arrête ! Cria t-il en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Il savait que la musique à l'intérieur du bar empêchait quiconque de percevoir ses cris. Mais il devait tenter sa chance. Il refusait d'être violé à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa seconde maison.

Il eut la sensation d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir après quelques secondes mais il ne cessa pas de se débattre pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsque le poids de Scott disparut de son dos qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un avait enfin volé à son secours. Il reboutonna aussitôt son jean avant de faire face à son sauveur.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune étudiant tenait Scott par les épaules et semblait sur le point de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Dean s'élança alors dans sa direction et lui attrapa les bras pour le pousser à relâcher Scott. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir se battre pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que son ami prenne le moindre risque.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Scott prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Dean ne le regarda pas partir. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel et ne lui relâcha pas les bras. Il savait combien son ami avait envie de suivre Scott.

\- Dean, il … il était sur le point de te … de te …

\- De me violer, le coupa Dean car il n'avait pas l'intention d'ignorer la gravité de la situation.

Castiel serra alors les dents et regarda l'issue de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et d'où Scott venait de s'échapper. Dean attendit encore quelques secondes avant de relâcher son ami. Il garda toutefois les yeux braqués sur lui par précaution. Castiel finit par le regarder à son tour. Pendant une seconde, ils ne dirent rien. Dean n'avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence de son ami sur son lieu de travail.

\- Je vais bien Cas, assura t-il alors parce qu'il pouvait sentir que son ami était inquiet pour lui.

Il pouvait le lire sur son visage sans trop de difficultés. Il connaissait suffisamment Castiel pour reconnaître cette expression. Et il était touché de voir que son ami était inquiet pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait conduit Castiel ici ce soir. Même s'il avait une vague idée de la raison de la venue de son ami. Il avait juste encore quelques doutes sur la nature de la décision qu'il avait prise.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien Dean, le contredit finalement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Si je n'étais pas arrivé, ce type t'aurait fait du mal et tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois prendre soin de toi. Ne plus laisser ces hommes abuser de toi comme ils le faisaient avant.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé par les propos de son ami. Il n'avait pas « laissé » Scott l'agresser. Il avait tenté de se débattre. Tenter de se défendre. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il avait été la victime dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas … je n'ai pas cherché à l'encourager et si tu n'étais pas arrivé, il m'aurait violé ! Violé parce que je lui ai dit non plusieurs fois … parce que j'ai cherché à me défendre. Je peux te jurer que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui. Je … je l'ai fait une fois par le passé mais je ne voulais pas recommencer Cas.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je sais tout ça Dean … je … je sais que tu veux changer. Je suis juste … je suis inquiet pour toi parce que ces types … ceux avec qui tu as couchés par le passé ne semblent pas l'avoir compris.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde.

\- C'est leur problème … pas le mien, assura t-il même s'il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Castiel croisa finalement ses bras sur son torse avant d'avancer d'un pas en direction du jeune homme. Il semblait un peu plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt mais il avait toujours les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le faire se sentir mieux en un claquement de doigt. Mais puisqu'il n'accomplissait pas de miracles, il allait devoir se contenter de se montrer patient.

\- C'est le tien parce qu'ils essayeront de te convaincre … ils essayeront de te forcer … comme ce type et comme Jason. Et c'est le mien aussi parce que je refuse qu'ils te fassent du mal. Je ne … je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir à nouveau.

Dean avait la sensation d'avoir un début de réponse quant à la décision que Castiel avait prise. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avancer et être déçu ensuite. Il préférait attendre que son ami lui dise ce qu'il avait choisi de faire.

\- Dean, je … j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit au mariage d'Hannah. J'ai passé les heures qui ont suivi ton intervention à penser à toi … à nous et … à tout ce qu'on avait vécu et … Gabriel m'a alors convaincu que j'avais tort de m'interroger de la sorte. Il … l'amour c'est quelque chose que l'on ressent et que l'on doit vivre. C'est un sentiment auquel on doit toujours donner une chance. Peu importe ce qu'on a vécu et peu importe notre passif commun. Je t'aime. Je refuse de passer à côté d'une chance d'être heureux avec toi simplement parce que j'ai peur. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer alors que Castiel lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. On se disputera très certainement. On se fera du mal sans le vouloir et peut être qu'en fin de compte, on finira par se séparer. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux vivre toutes ces choses avec toi. Je veux tenter ma chance … courir ce risque … et me jeter dans le vide avec toi. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis … si … j'aimerais assez que tu me donnes une chance.

Dean ne put retenir le sourire qui étira aussitôt ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il savait que son ami avait des sentiments forts pour lui mais il avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas capable de passer outre le mal que Dean lui avait fait. Il aurait pu le comprendre.

\- Je t'aime Cas, souffla t-il alors parce que c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus importante à dire à cet instant précis.

Et la seule qu'il se sentait prêt à prononcer. Il voulait que Castiel l'entende encore et encore. Il aurait pu le répéter des milliers de fois. C'était des mots qui avaient été synonymes de peine et de souffrance depuis trois ans mais qui étaient porteurs d'espoir à présent. Un espoir que Castiel symbolisait pour lui. Celui d'être enfin heureux à nouveau. Et de l'être pour de bon cette fois.

\- Je veux que tu démissionnes, déclara alors Castiel en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il était trop surpris et trop bouleversé pour dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Et il voulait donner une chance à Castiel de s'expliquer. Ce que son ami fit heureusement aussitôt.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai envie de … de te dicter ta conduite parce que tu es adulte et que je te sais parfaitement capable de prendre les bonnes décisions à présent. Même si … soyons honnête, tu ne l'as plus vraiment fait depuis un moment maintenant. Mais je sais que tu as changé et je sais que tu mèneras ta vie différemment à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Dean hocha la tête sans répondre. Castiel enchaîna alors.

\- Mais je n'aime pas cet endroit … je n'aime pas la façon dont les clients te regardent et … je n'aime pas qu'ils puissent penser que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande qu'on peut toucher à sa guise … qu'on peut posséder. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça … tu es un être humain … un homme extraordinaire. Tu n'es pas qu'un corps attirant … tu n'es pas qu'une enveloppe … tu es l'homme que j'aime. Et si je dois faire parti de ta vie, je ne veux plus de tout ça. La décision te revient mais je crois que tu avais besoin de le savoir.

\- J'ai besoin de cet argent, protesta faiblement Dean.

Il avait envie de quitter son travail. Il l'avait compris en arrivant au bar quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait aimé cet endroit parce qu'il avait représenté son indépendance et sa liberté quand il l'avait choisi. Mais à présent, il ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs. Et il représentait le risque permanent de croiser des anciennes conquêtes. Ce que Dean voulait absolument éviter. Il était toutefois réaliste. Il avait besoin d'argent et il n'avait aucune qualification. Il ne voyait pas comment faire pour trouver un autre travail.

\- Je ne sais rien faire d'autre Cas. Je … je sais que tu me crois capable d'accomplir des miracles mais je … je n'ai pas fait d'études et je ne suis pas doué dans un domaine en particulier. Je ne vois pas quel autre travail je pourrais trouver. Ici, les choses sont simples. Il me suffit d'être sympathique et de laisser les clients me toucher pour que je gagne un max d'argent. Un argent dont j'ai atrocement besoin je te rappelle.

Castiel s'approcha alors de Dean et posa ses mains sur sa taille. C'était le premier contact qu'il initiait depuis son arrivée et c'était important. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que la chaleur des mains de Castiel se propageait peu à peu dans tout son corps.

\- Tu trouveras autre chose. Tu es jeune et tu es intelligent. Tu pourrais reprendre tes études. Et tu pourrais trouver autre chose en attendant. Dean, tu pourrais être serveur dans un restaurant où les gens n'auraient pas le droit de te mettre la main aux fesses. Un endroit où tu serais respecté et … je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu puisses faire des projets d'avenir et pas uniquement avec moi.

Dean baissa alors les yeux pour échapper au regard de Castiel. Il regarda le sol une seconde puis soupira longuement. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il ne disait pas toutes ces choses uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux de ce que ses clients pouvaient avoir en tête le concernant. Il le disait parce qu'il avait compris combien il était malheureux dans cet endroit. Et parce qu'il croyait en lui.

\- Et tu te trompes tu sais … tu te trompes quand tu dis que tu n'es pas doué pour autre chose. Regarde ce que tu fais à l'association … regarde tout ce que tu as accompli depuis que tu l'as créée avec Charlie. C'est dans ce domaine que tu excelles Dean.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais en faire mon métier, le coupa le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a des dizaines d'endroit où tu pourrais dispenser des conseils et écouter les jeunes dans ta situation. Les écoles pour commencer … des associations qui ont des salariés et … tu pourrais devenir psychologue. Les possibilités sont infinies Dean. Le tout est que tu acceptes de croire en toi comme je crois en toi moi.

Dean laissa alors les larmes couler sur ses joues. Castiel les essuya du bout des doigts avant d'approcher son visage de celui du jeune homme. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser mais c'était encore trop tôt.

\- Je ne te pose pas d'ultimatum Dean. Je n'exige rien de toi. Je ne changerais pas d'avis si toutefois tu refuses de quitter ton travail mais … j'avais besoin que tu saches ce que je pense. Parce qu'à présent, nous allons devoir tout partager ensemble. C'est comme ça que les couples fonctionnent. Du moins ceux qui durent.

\- Je vais démissionner, assura alors Dean sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

La décision avait déjà été prise bien avant que Castiel ne le lui demande. Il n'était plus à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il avait su presque aussitôt qu'il finirait par partir. Mais il était terrifié. Le faire seul l'angoissait considérablement. Maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir le soutien de son ami, il se sentait capable de tout.

\- Je vais me retrouver à la rue, constata t-il ensuite.

\- Je t'hébergerais, répliqua Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de venir coller son front contre celui de son ami.

\- On est un couple alors ? Demanda t-il ensuite parce que le mot employé par Castiel pour définir leur relation ne lui avait pas échappé.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le veux bien alors oui.

Dean savait que son ami allait avoir besoin de temps pour réellement croire qu'il était sérieux dans son engagement. Qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Et il avait bien l'intention de prendre le temps de le lui prouver. Il ne le décevrait plus jamais.

\- Alors maintenant je dois parler de toi comme de mon petit ami ? Demanda t-il en souriant faiblement.

Le souffle de Castiel se répercutait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il n'était tout simplement pas sûr d'en avoir encore le droit. Il aurait aimé que le jeune étudiant prenne cette initiative à sa place.

\- J'en serais honoré oui. Et tu seras le mien.

\- Je pourrais t'appeler bébé ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça.

Castiel rit une seconde, visiblement amusé par les propos du jeune homme. C'était l'effet recherché. Dean avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère. C'était un moment heureux. Ils ne devaient surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Tu pourras m'appeler comme tu veux, accepta Castiel finalement.

« Bébé » était le surnom que Jason donnait à Dean quand ils étaient ensemble. Le jeune homme avait fini par le détester. Et il avait envie de lui donner une nouvelle signification. Envie de pouvoir le prononcer sans repenser à son ex. A présent qu'il était avec Castiel, il voulait tout réapprendre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça parce que mon imagination est sans limite mon ange, rétorqua Dean en fermant les yeux.

Castiel passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille avant de les joindre dans son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il avait conscience de l'importance de ce moment. Il voulait en profiter au maximum. C'était un tournant dans sa vie. Un changement radical de cap. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Mais de toute évidence, Castiel avait réussi à bouleverser toutes ses certitudes.

\- Mon ange, j'aime ça, souffla Castiel presque contre sa bouche.

Dean sourit puis, avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Castiel l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le jeune homme eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait avant de pouvoir répondre à son baiser comme il en mourrait d'envie. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble durant de longues secondes, leurs langues se caressant sans cesse. C'était un baiser tendre qui électrisa totalement Dean. Un baiser comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Jusque là, embrasser quelqu'un n'avait été qu'un prélude. Quelque chose qu'il convenait de faire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais avec Castiel, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser. Un moyen de sceller une promesse. De se jurer qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau départ et qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de reculer le visage pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal tu sais. Je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment d'une vie pour me faire pardonner mais je te garantis que je vais m'y atteler. Je ne te décevrais plus mon ange.

Castiel déposa alors un baiser sur son front puis un sur le bout de son nez avant de le serrer contre lui. Dean enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou.

\- J'apprécie que tu me le dises Dean mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il est inutile de faire ce genre de promesses parce qu'on ne peut pas être sûrs de les tenir dans l'avenir. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes mais il se peut que les choses se compliquent dans l'avenir. Il se peut qu'on se fasse mutuellement du mal … tout ce que je te demande de me promettre et que je te promets en retour, c'est de ne jamais jouer de jeu avec moi. De toujours te montrer honnête même si la nouvelle n'est pas agréable à entendre. De ne plus rien me cacher et … d'avoir du respect pour moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Dean se serra un peu plus fortement contre Castiel en entendant cela. Il savait qu'il avait manqué à sa promesse la première fois qu'il l'avait faite. Mais il avait su aussitôt qu'il serait incapable de la tenir. A présent, il était convaincu qu'il ne referait plus la même erreur.

\- Je te le jure.

Castiel l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer. Il l'embrassa ensuite à nouveau sur les lèvres. Cette fois encore, leur baiser resta relativement chaste. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à aller plus loin. Peu importait qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble. La prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient au lit, ce serait différent. Ils feraient l'amour. Et dans ce domaine là, Dean était pratiquement vierge.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir autant de chance tu sais … je veux dire … avant de te rencontrer, je pensais vraiment que je mourrais jeune. Que je ne serais jamais plus heureux et que ma vie se résumerait à des coups d'un soir à peine satisfaisants. Je pensais que Jason m'avait brisé le cœur pour de bon et que personne ne serait jamais capable de le réparer. Et … je multipliais les erreurs. Mais tu … sans le vouloir, tu as bouleversé ma vie. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais tu as tout changé. Je te dois tellement Cas que je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer si je devais faire la liste de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connait.

\- Il n'y a pas de liste à tenir Dean. On ne fait pas les comptes. Pas quand on est en couple ou quand on est amis et on est les deux n'est ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête. Bien sûr que Castiel était son ami. Il l'était avant d'être son petit ami.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes redevable de quoi que ce soit parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne. Mais sache que je te dois beaucoup également. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vu ta vie bouleversée.

Castiel semblait tellement sincère que Dean ne put pas ne pas le croire. Il avait eu un impact important dans la vie de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas apporté que de bonnes choses mais il l'avait tout de même aidé. Castiel avait probablement raison. Il était inutile de tenir des comptes. Il suffisait de savoir qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

\- Tu crois que Sam acceptera la nouvelle ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en repensant à son frère.

Il était bizarrement silencieux dans sa tête depuis l'arrivée de Castiel. Dean se demandait si cela avait un quelconque rapport. Probablement. Son petit ami l'avait visiblement guéri de bien des maux.

\- Il le sait déjà … je lui ai dit … au mariage et … nous avons sa bénédiction.

\- Il me tuera si je te fais du mal. Tu sais … je crois qu'il t'aime plus que moi.

Dean ne doutait pas de l'amour que son petit frère avait pour lui. Mais il savait également qu'il tenait énormément à Castiel. Il n'était pas jaloux. Bien au contraire. C'était parce que Sam était devenu ami avec lui qu'il avait eu la chance de le rencontrer. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas douter de l'amour que Sam a pour toi … je pense qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi sans hésiter. Et même si tu te comportes souvent comme un imbécile, il continue de te considérer comme son modèle.

\- Hé je ne me comporte pas comme un imbécile ! Protesta Dean pour la forme.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Et parce qu'il était définitivement trop adorable quand il agissait comme ça, Dean l'embrassa aussitôt sur la bouche. Il en avait le droit à présent et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver. Il aimait la texture des lèvres de son petit ami. Il aimait le goût de sa bouche. Il adorait la façon que Castiel avait de l'attirer aussitôt contre lui pour que leurs deux corps se touchent des lèvres aux pieds. Il aimait enfin sentir ses mains se poser dans son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Embrasser Castiel était une expérience incroyable. Une révélation. Dean ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Il savait que son petit ami avait raison en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr que leur histoire durerait mais il était tout de même convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser tomber. Il avait toujours senti que quelque chose clochait avec Jason. Il y avait leur différence d'âge et la façon dont son ex cherchait à le tenir à l'écart de sa vie. Mais avec Castiel, il ne semblait y avoir aucun obstacle. Dean était persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour ne jamais laisser la vie se mettre entre eux. Il commettrait des erreurs et il dirait des choses stupides. Mais jamais il ne laisserait Castiel lui échapper. Il n'avait jamais cru au destin mais il commençait à penser que le jeune étudiant était son âme sœur. Qu'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir. Qu'il était la pièce manquante du puzzle. Maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, tout semblait avoir un sens. Il n'y avait plus de zones d'ombre. Plus de doute ou de questions. Castiel remplissait aisément le vide que Jason avait créé dans le cœur du jeune homme. Dans son âme. Le jeune étudiant l'avait soigné et remis sur pieds sans s'en rendre compte. Peut être sans le vouloir. Et bien que Dean ait cherché vainement à l'en empêcher. C'était la preuve que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et si Castiel n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, ça n'avait aucune importance. Dean se contenterait d'y croire suffisamment pour eux deux jusqu'à ce que cela change.


	36. Nouvelle chance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 36ème chapitre et Dean et Cas sont enfin en couple. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Je le dis toujours mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **All of me de John Legend**

 **Chapitre 36 : Nouvelle chance**

 _« On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux mais on aime »_

 _Alfred De Musset_

Etre en couple avec Dean était ce dont Castiel avait rêvé depuis des semaines. Il avait imaginé à quoi cela pourrait ressembler. Ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait la chance de pouvoir considérer le jeune homme comme son petit ami. Il avait rêvé de le serrer contre lui en s'endormant et de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il avait rêvé de passer tout son temps libre en sa compagnie et de ne jamais plus le perdre.

Bien sûr, Castiel savait que la réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi belle que ce que son imagination créait de toutes pièces.

Aimer Dean c'était un combat au quotidien. Pas uniquement contre ceux qui continuaient de le voir comme un morceau de viande ou qui avaient couché avec lui par le passé. C'était aussi et surtout un combat contre Dean lui même.

Castiel avait toujours su que le jeune homme manquait de confiance en lui. Qu'il pensait ne pas mériter d'être aimé. Qu'il était persuadé que Castiel méritait mieux. Il avait toutefois cru que les choses avaient changé quand il lui avait avoué son amour. Que le combat était terminé et qu'ils avaient gagné.

Mais il s'était trompé. Aimer Dean n'était pas facile. Castiel l'avait rapidement compris.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils formaient à présent un couple, ils s'étaient séparés pour la nuit sans échanger quoi que ce soit de plus que quelques baisers. Il était trop tôt pour faire plus et Castiel estimait qu'il était temps pour eux de faire les choses bien.

Il avait donc invité son ami à un premier rendez vous. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière mais il savait qu'une relation amoureuse devait commencer par quelques soirées avant de se terminer par du sexe. Ils avaient tout fait à l'envers ensemble et il était temps de rectifier leur erreur.

Ils dinèrent ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. Dean lui raconta son enfance avec Sam et évoqua rapidement ses parents. Castiel lui expliqua combien il s'était senti à l'écart quand il était enfant.

Ils se séparèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Dean avec un nouveau baiser. Jusque là tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Castiel avait bon espoir que cela continue.

Et leur deuxième rendez vous fut tout aussi parfait. Ils virent un film puis burent une bière dans un bar que Dean connaissait. Les choses allaient parfaitement bien entre eux. Ils parlaient facilement. Etaient totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Dean lui raconta sa rencontre avec Charlie et avec Garth. Plaisanta du comportement de son ami avant d'évoquer les craintes qu'il avait quant à son état psychologique. Castiel l'écouta sans l'interrompre avant de parler de sa sœur et de Balthazar.

Quand ils se séparèrent quelques heures plus tard, Castiel avait envie d'accompagner Dean chez lui. Mais ils s'étaient entendus pour ne rien faire avant leur troisième rendez vous. Il ignorait cette règle mais Dean lui avait assuré qu'elle s'appliquait à toutes nouvelles relations.

Et tout aurait pu être parfait également pour leur troisième soirée s'ils n'étaient pas tombés nez à nez avec un garçon avec qui Dean avait couché quelques mois plus tôt.

Castiel n'ignorait pas le passé de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait multiplié les conquêtes et qu'il en avait maintenant un peu honte. Il se fichait de tout ça. Il aimait le jeune homme et il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Il ne voulait plus repenser au passé.

Mais croiser un ancien amant de son petit ami le confrontait à la réalité et ce n'était pas simple à gérer.

Le jeune homme, Eric, était de toute évidence quelqu'un de bien. Il salua Dean puis Castiel et les félicita pour leur histoire. Il ne chercha pas à convaincre Dean de rentrer avec lui. Pas plus qu'il ne fit d'allusions graveleuses à leur soirée ensemble. Il était sympathique et drôle. Castiel aurait pu l'apprécier si la situation avait été différente. Mais il rappelait au jeune étudiant qu'il n'était pas le premier dans la vie de Dean. Qu'il en avait connu beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Castiel voulait se souvenir. Ou à laquelle il voulait penser alors qu'ils entamaient tout juste une nouvelle histoire.

Et alors qu'Eric partait pour rejoindre ses amis, Castiel vit sur le visage de Dean que leur rencontre l'avait totalement bouleversé.

Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était et plaisanta même sur le fait que cela risquait d'arriver souvent. Mais son ton le trahissait. Il cherchait à nouveau à se dévaloriser aux yeux de Castiel. Inconsciemment probablement, il tentait de lui faire prendre la fuite.

Castiel ne dit rien et proposa au jeune homme de le raccompagner chez lui. Dean avait l'esprit ailleurs et leur soirée était gâchée. Il ne servait à rien de se forcer à rester au même endroit. Il était peut être temps de se séparer pour la nuit et d'oublier l'incident.

Mais Castiel savait qu'au moment où il laisserait Dean seul, le jeune homme commencerait à douter. Il se replongerait dans son passé et finirait par réussir à se convaincre qu'il ne valait rien. Que Castiel valait mieux. Le jeune étudiant refusait de le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'abandonner à son sort.

Il proposa alors au jeune homme de monter chez lui pour prendre un dernier verre. C'était la première fois que Dean venait dans son appartement et il était un peu nerveux. Son petit ami sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter. C'était une première victoire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Castiel prépara du café. Il n'avait pas d'alcool chez lui et seulement une vieille bouteille de jus d'orange dont la date de péremption était très largement dépassée. Il était préférable de s'en tenir au café. Dean accepta sa tasse avec un sourire avant de la serrer dans ses mains.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé de Castiel et restèrent de longues secondes en silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment confortable et le jeune étudiant avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation. Il devait réussir à faire parler Dean. Si le jeune homme continuait à se taire, il se laisserait rapidement submerger par ses doutes. Et Castiel doutait de pouvoir l'en sortir facilement.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses.

Le fait que Dean soit le premier à prendre la parole surprit Castiel. Il s'était attendu à ce que son petit ami se mure dans son silence. Qu'il ressasse les évènements de la soirée jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais visiblement, il ressentait le besoin de parler. C'était probablement une bonne chose.

\- Ah oui et à quoi est ce que je pense ? Répliqua Castiel en regardant son petit ami.

Dean avait les yeux posés sur la table basse devant lui. Il l'étudiant comme si elle possédait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Ou comme si elle était réellement fascinante. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Castiel l'avait achetée dans une grande surface.

\- Tu penses que je vais avoir des doutes sur nous maintenant que tu as croisé Eric. Tu penses que je vais prendre la fuite parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois confronté à mon passé sordide.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris que son petit ami ait effectivement deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'aurait pas du. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien à présent. Il n'apprécia pas l'emploi du mot « sordide » qui trahissait le dégoût que le jeune homme avait pour lui même. Et ce fut ce qu'il choisit de souligner pour prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir connu d'autres hommes avant lui.

\- Ton passé n'a rien de sordide Dean. Il est ce qu'il est et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Parce que je t'assure que je me fiche de tout ça.

Le jeune homme ricana alors et Castiel n'aimait pas le son qui sortit de sa bouche. Il trahissait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dean. Et ce n'était pas franchement rassurant.

\- Tu te fiches de savoir que j'ai probablement couché avec la moitié de la ville ? Tu te fiches que tous ces hommes puissent savoir à quoi je ressemble nu ? Tu t'en fiches vraiment quand toi tu n'as connu que moi ?

Leur histoire n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Elle n'était pas celle qu'on décrivait dans les contes de fées. Mais elle n'en était pas moins précieuse et belle. Bien sûr, Castiel aurait préféré que Dean n'ait pas multiplié les histoires avant lui. Il aurait préféré que son petit ami n'ait pas eu le cœur brisé. Qu'il ait perdu sa virginité dans les bras de Castiel et pas dans ceux d'un homme qui avait ensuite abusé de lui. Mais il avait tiré un trait sur la normalité depuis un moment maintenant. Et il était parfaitement heureux ainsi. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je … que je ne préfèrerais pas avoir été le premier. Pas parce que je suis jaloux d'eux ou … ou peut être un peu pour ça. Mais surtout parce que je déteste l'idée que Jason ait pu te briser le cœur et te pousser à multiplier les conquêtes. Parce que je déteste l'idée que tu aies souffert et que je ne puisse pas l'effacer de ta mémoire. Ces hommes … ces hommes n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux.

Il était sincère mais il savait que Dean ne le croyait pas. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se montrer plus convaincant. Il réalisait à présent qu'être en couple avec Dean impliquerait qu'il se batte constamment contre le passé du jeune homme. Que tous ses doutes ne pouvaient pas s'envoler en un simple claquement de doigt. Il était prêt. Il se sentait capable de tout affronter.

\- Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour qui ce serait le cas Cas. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas connu des centaines d'autres hommes. Quelqu'un dont tu aurais toutes les raisons d'être fier. Tu pourrais … tu ne devrais pas avoir à affronter tout ça.

Castiel savait exactement ce à quoi il faisait face. Une rechute. Dean était en voie de guérison mais il n'était pas encore totalement sorti de l'auberge. Il allait avoir besoin de plus de temps pour accepter totalement que Castiel n'aimait que lui. Que ses sentiments n'étaient pas soumis à une quelconque condition. Qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi lui par défaut. Il allait devoir se battre contre son petit ami sur ce point et pendant probablement de longs mois encore.

\- Je pourrais effectivement trouver quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu les mêmes épreuves que toi mais je ne pourrais pas l'aimer parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne suis pas là parce que je n'ai pas trouvé qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne suis pas là pour le sexe. Je suis là parce que je l'ai choisi. Je t'ai choisi Dean. Et je l'ai fait en sachant exactement ce que tu avais fait par le passé. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je me fiche de tout ça.

Castiel était prêt à le répéter encore et encore si cela aidait son petit ami à le croire. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son ami qu'il était encore loin d'avoir atteint son but.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas de me laisser tomber … j'aimerais juste … si tu le dois faire, j'aimerais que ce soit maintenant. Parce que je doute de pouvoir le supporter plus tard.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber Dean.

Le jeune homme se tourna finalement vers Castiel et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Le jeune étudiant savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à lire sur son visage. Il avait besoin d'être convaincu et il espérait pouvoir être sûr de ce que Castiel lui avait dit simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le jeune étudiant soutint donc son regard.

\- Pas même quand on tombera sur un autre des hommes avec qui j'ai couché … un avec qui cela se passera moins bien. Tu n'auras pas envie de prendre la fuite quand il te racontera en détails ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Dans quelles positions je l'ai laissé me prendre … ou toutes les choses que je lui ai faites parce que j'en avais envie ?

Castiel savait que Dean cherchait à le repousser. Il le faisait pour s'éviter de souffrir plus tard. Il testait ses limites. Le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Il était en train de se renfermer sur lui même. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber Dean, répéta t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait que son petit ami n'en avait pas fini. Et il était important de rester totalement impassible. De ne pas révéler à quel point son attitude le blessait. Il aurait aimé que Dean ait confiance en lui et en ses sentiments. Mais il acceptait toutefois que cela ne soit pas encore le cas.

\- Pas même si je te dis que j'ai aimé couché avec eux ? Que je les ai laissés faire ce qu'ils voulaient de mon corps … parfois même plusieurs fois dans une même nuit. Pas même si je te décris toutes les fois où j'ai eu leur sexe dans ma bouche … pas même si …

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, le coupa Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean détourna alors les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, souffla t-il.

\- Parce que je t'aime, répondit Castiel sans hésiter une seconde.

Il pensait sincèrement que l'amour suffisait à effacer tout le reste. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution à tout. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme ne le guérirait pas. Il lui faudrait travailler sur lui même et faire la paix avec son passé. Mais c'était une base solide pour aller de l'avant.

\- Comment peux tu … commença Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il n'est pas question de savoir comment je peux être amoureux de toi … et il y a des dizaines de réponses que je pourrais te donner mais tu refuserais de l'entendre … non, la question est de savoir si oui ou non, tu acceptes de me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime et que je ne vais pas partir. Que je me fiche des épreuves et des complications. Que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Castiel s'étonnait. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir se montrer aussi calme dans une situation qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas. Mais la force de ses sentiments pour Dean l'aidait à y voir clair. Et à trouver les bons mots.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois, assura alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sourit faiblement avant de poser une main entre les omoplates du jeune homme. Il la remonta ensuite lentement pour refermer ses doigts autour de sa nuque. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Dean et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en établissant ce contact.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Dean. Mais je suis prêt à lutter contre les démons qui continuent de te hanter. Je suis prêt à me battre contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Mais ne me demande pas de mener cette lutte seul. Ensemble, nous sommes capables de tout affronter. Je serais suffisamment fort pour nous deux tant que tu en auras besoin. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux me promettre que tu seras là ?

Pendant de longues secondes, Dean ne dit rien. Malgré lui, Castiel retint son souffle. Il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un moment important dans leur histoire. Ils étaient en train de renforcer le socle sur lequel ils bâtiraient leur avenir ensemble. Et ils devaient le faire à deux. Castiel ne pouvait pas être le seul à se battre pour que tout fonctionne. Il n'avait pas connu les mêmes épreuves que Dean mais il n'avait pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter tout ce poids. Il espérait que le jeune homme en avait conscience.

\- Je te le promets, assura alors Dean en retirant ses mains de son visage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé que les choses soient aussi compliquées entre nous. J'aimerais être différent … je te jure que je donnerais tout pour t'avoir connu avant.

\- Et moi je ne changerais rien même si je le pouvais. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux du Dean que tu es aujourd'hui. Et si j'aurais effectivement aimé pouvoir t'épargner toutes ses souffrances, je t'aime tel que tu as. Avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Avec tes blessures. Avec ton passé. Je t'aime Dean.

Le jeune homme hocha alors plusieurs fois la tête et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il avait remporté une première victoire. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait cette bataille à mener mais il était satisfait d'avoir franchi le premier obstacle sans encombre.

Il laissa Dean se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Il savait que son petit ami en avait besoin. Il entendait les mots que Castiel prononçait. Il apprenait doucement à avoir confiance en ses paroles. Mais il avait besoin de preuves. Et un baiser était exactement celle dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis.

Castiel ferma les yeux quand leurs langues se trouvèrent. Il aimait embrasser Dean. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement intime et fort dans le mouvement de leurs lèvres. C'était une expérience qu'il vivait pleinement à chaque fois.

Et quand le jeune homme le poussa pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé, il ne résista pas non plus. Après tout, ils en étaient à leur troisième rendez vous. Et même si la soirée n'avait pas été parfaite, il était encore possible de se créer de très bons souvenirs de ce moment.

Dean s'installa alors sur lui, entre ses jambes, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Castiel bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir connu d'autres hommes pour savoir qu'aucun n'aurait été capable de lui procurer de telles sensations. Tout son corps lui semblait sur le point de s'embraser. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il tremblait comme une feuille. Dean était en train de déboutonner sa chemise et Castiel se laissait faire sans hésiter.

Il n'avait pas de problèmes avec son corps même s'il avait tout de même quelques complexes. Mais le regard que Dean posait sur lui les effaçait tous un à un. Il se sentait incroyablement beau dans ses yeux. Il se sentait aimé et admiré. Désiré. Castiel voulait ressentir cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Quand Dean eut terminé de déboutonner sa chemise, Castiel se redressa sensiblement pour la retirer. Il se rallongea ensuite et laissa Dean l'embrasser sur le torse puis le long de son sternum. Le jeune homme s'arrêta juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa taille durant quelques secondes avant de remonter lentement sur son torse puis jusqu'à son cou. Castiel attrapa alors les rebords de son tee shirt pour le lui retirer. Dean le fit sans hésiter avant de s'installer à nouveau sur le jeune étudiant et de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Le contact de leurs deux torses arracha un petit gémissement à Castiel. Il aurait pu avoir honte d'être aussi réactif à ce qui était finalement des préliminaires relativement chastes. Mais il aimait l'idée que Dean puisse lui faire perdre ainsi le contrôle. Qu'il puisse lui faire ressentir des choses aussi intenses. Et il était persuadé que le jeune homme aimait le savoir également.

Leur baiser dura de longues secondes et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leurs souffles. Dean se redressa alors et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de son petit ami. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur lui et attendit qu'il lui donne la permission d'aller plus loin. Il était évident qu'il était un peu nerveux. Peu importait l'expérience qu'il avait. Ou le fait qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Cette fois, c'était différent. Dean avait couché avec des dizaines, des centaines d'hommes depuis Jason. Mais il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis trois ans. Peut être ne l'avait il d'ailleurs jamais fait. Et ce serait une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Une que Castiel voulait parfaite.

Dans le domaine des sentiments, Dean était finalement vierge. Castiel était content de savoir qu'il serait le premier sur ce plan là.

\- J'ai … j'ai envie de toi, confia alors le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Castiel sourit aussitôt. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. De la façon dont lui même avait avoué qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme. Il avait la sensation que les rôles étaient inversés cette fois. Il hocha finalement la tête pour signifier à son petit ami qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier détacha alors sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et ne ressemblait en rien au Dean confiant qu'il avait été les trois fois précédentes. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement vulnérable chez lui à cet instant. Quelque chose qui rappelait à Castiel combien son petit ami avait été abusé jusque là. Combien il avait ignoré l'importance du sexe. Pas du rapport physique uniquement. Mais de l'intimité. Du partage. Du don de soi. Il était ironique que ce soit en fin de compte le plus inexpérimenté des deux qui comprennent le plus clairement la portée de cet acte. Et il comptait bien la démontrer à Dean. Il voulait que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il n'y aurait jamais que du sexe entre eux. C'était plus. C'était avant tout un abandon total. Remettre entre les mains de l'autre non seulement son corps mais également son âme.

\- Tu trembles, souffla Castiel quand Dean relâcha la ceinture de son jean.

Il avait réussi à la défaire mais à présent tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire ça pour la première fois, répliqua t-il en détournant les yeux. Ce qui est ridicule bien sûr … je sais mais … je n'avais jamais connu ça … pas …

Castiel le fit taire en appuyant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Parfois, Dean avait tendance à parler sans réfléchir simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas le silence. Parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il cachait. Mais ses mots étaient de trop. Ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter encore son angoisse. Il devait avant tout se calmer.

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est notre première fois. La première qui compte vraiment et … nous sommes sur le point de faire l'amour Dean. Dans ce domaine là, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que tu es vierge non ?

Dean hocha alors la tête plusieurs fois. Il semblait en avoir un peu honte. Mais Castiel aimait vraiment l'idée d'être le premier. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à cette idée. Cette soirée était un nouveau départ. Ils allaient oublier le passé et construire leur avenir sur des bases nouvelles.

\- Je veux que ce soit inoubliable, murmura t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau Dean.

Pendant une seconde, ils se contentèrent de ce baiser. Leurs lèvres remuèrent les unes contre les autres durant un moment avant que leurs langues ne viennent se chercher. Puis, quand Castiel sentit Dean se détendre enfin, il se redressa pour retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Il s'attaqua ensuite au jean de son petit ami. Ses gestes lui semblaient incroyablement assurés. Il avait pourtant le cœur qui battait dans ses tempes et quelque part dans sa gorge. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois. Et il n'ignorait pas l'importance du moment. Mais il était sûr de lui et cela lui donnait une sensation incroyable de sérénité. Il se sentait à sa place. Exactement là où il était destiné à être depuis toujours. Dans les bras d'un homme qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile mais qui s'offrait à lui entièrement. Dans les bras de celui qui avait prouvé à Castiel qu'il avait le droit d'être qui il était. Qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte.

\- Ca le sera, assura Dean après un long silence.

Castiel lui retira alors le reste de ses vêtements avant de l'attraper par la main. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire l'amour avec son petit ami sur son canapé. Pas pour la première fois. Ils auraient l'occasion de tester tout le mobilier plus tard. Et l'idée plaisait plus au jeune étudiant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Dean le suivit sans rien dire. Il avait visiblement compris ce que son petit ami voulait. Et partageait totalement son opinion.

Une fois dans la chambre de Castiel, Dean s'allongea sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, ses jambes sensiblement écartées. C'était une image que le jeune étudiant ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il observa le tatouage qui couvrait la cuisse de son petit ami puis remonta lentement sur son sexe tendu avant d'étudier calmement son torse. Il grimpa ensuite à genoux sur le lit et se pencha au dessus de Dean.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il parce qu'il savait combien Dean avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura le jeune homme en souriant.

Castiel l'embrassa ensuite longuement sur la bouche puis dans le cou et sur le ventre. Il approcha son visage de son sexe et hésita une seconde. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Pour Dean, il voulait tenter sa chance. Il doutait de réussir à la première tentative mais il avait toute sa vie pour se perfectionner.

Il saisit finalement le sexe de Dean dans sa main avant de refermer sa bouche autour. C'était une sensation étrange. Légèrement inconfortable pour sa mâchoire. Mais également incroyablement forte. L'odeur de Dean lui emplit aussitôt les narines et Castiel ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner. Il laissa sa langue s'aventurer le long du sexe de son petit ami, testant la texture et le goût. De la salive coulait de sa bouche et il n'avait probablement rien de sexy à cet instant précis. Mais il en avait envie. Il baissa lentement la tête avant de devoir s'arrêter à mi chemin. Sa gorge protestait et sa mâchoire le lançait déjà. Il remonta doucement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour observer Dean et fut surpris de voir son visage déformé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait déjà du avoir des dizaines d'hommes entre ses jambes, cherchant à lui procurer du plaisir ainsi. Et Castiel était probablement le moins doué de tous. Mais Dean semblait au septième ciel. Il avait les poings serrés posés au dessus de sa tête et ses pupilles avaient entièrement avalé ses iris vert.

\- Cas, gémit il alors quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Castiel prit cela pour un encouragement. Il tenta à nouveau de baisser la tête et put prendre un peu plus du sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Il s'arrêta toutefois assez rapidement puis appuya sa langue contre la peau. Il dessina des formes aléatoires sur le sexe du jeune homme tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il devait respirer par le nez. Après quelques minutes, il dut reculer, essoufflé. Dean l'attrapa alors par les épaules pour le faire s'allonger contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sur la bouche. Castiel était plutôt fier de lui. Il aimait l'idée de procurer des sensations aussi intenses à son petit ami. D'être celui qui le mettait dans un tel état.

\- Dis moi que tu as tout ce qu'il faut, murmura Dean quand ils durent se séparer.

Castiel hocha alors la tête en sentant ses joues rougir. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de coucher avec qui que ce soit mais il avait préféré se montrer prudent. Il se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en retira une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il hésita à prendre également un préservatif mais renonça à la dernière seconde. Il n'avait pas couché avec un autre et Dean n'avait rien fait non plus depuis qu'il avait été testé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Castiel sourit en refermant le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Dean. Ce dernier les écarta aussitôt pour lui faire de la place. Castiel le regarda une seconde pour obtenir son approbation avant d'asperger ses doigts de lubrifiant.

Quand il en introduit un premier à l'intérieur de Dean, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde, incapable de bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque son petit ami commença à remuer les hanches qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il entama alors des mouvements de va et vient, sentant le muscle autour de sa phalange se contracter et se détendre rapidement. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point c'était bouleversant. Il n'avait pas oublié combien il aimait sentir le corps de Dean s'adapter à la pénétration. Lui faire une place. Mais jamais avant ça n'avait été aussi fort. Et quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt, le gémissement de Dean lui prouva que c'était également intense pour son petit ami.

Il s'appliqua donc à le préparer lentement. Le plus calmement possible pour prolonger les sensations. Il mourrait d'envie de précipiter les choses mais il voulait que l'instant soit parfait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean souffre.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt après quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder l'endroit où il était joint à son petit ami. C'était hypnotisant. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru que cette image pourrait le bouleverser autant. Avant de rencontrer Dean, il n'avait jamais vu le sexe comme quelque chose de beau. C'était avant tout un acte destiné à satisfaire un besoin charnel. Dans sa tête, ce n'était ni sensuel ni romantique. Ce n'était rien de plus que deux corps courant après le plaisir. De la sueur et des grognements. Mais il s'était trompé. Il le comprenait à présent. Etre à l'intérieur de Dean, c'était une expérience incroyable.

\- Je suis prêt, lança alors son petit ami.

Castiel releva la tête pour le regarder avant d'hocher la tête. Il retira ses doigts de son corps puis lui attrapa les jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille. Il se positionna ensuite correctement avant de pénétrer doucement le jeune homme. Il s'immobilisa ensuite, conscient qu'il devait accorder quelques secondes à Dean pour s'habituer. Il en avait besoin lui aussi. Car les sensations était mille fois plus fortes que dans son souvenir. Les muscles autour de son sexe se contractaient rapidement, le massant sur toute la longueur. Il pouvait entendre Dean respirer bruyamment et il était presque sûr que les battements de son cœur devaient résonner dans la chambre. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son petit ami pour pouvoir approcher son visage du sien. Quand Dean hocha la tête, il commença enfin à bouger.

Il choisit un rythme lent pour commencer. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et il avait à cœur de procurer un maximum de sensations à son petit ami. Il ignora donc les ordres que lui lançait son corps tout entier d'aller plus vite et plus fort et se concentra uniquement sur le visage de Dean. Il avait les yeux ouverts et rivés dans les siens. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses joues rouges. Il avait le front baigné de sueur. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il était magnifique. Castiel avait toujours su que Dean était attirant. Mais jamais avant il ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau.

Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches après quelques secondes et changea d'angle. Il sut qu'il avait touché la prostate du jeune homme quand ce dernier poussa un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à son prénom. Castiel continua d'aller et venir en lui en ne cherchant pas à retenir ses gémissements. Dean ne semblait pas capable de les contrôler non plus. Rapidement leurs cris et le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant emplirent la pièce autour d'eux. Castiel se fichait totalement qu'on puisse les entendre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait à ses yeux que le plaisir qu'ils partageaient. Ses voisins allaient devoir l'accepter car ce n'était probablement pas la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour chez lui.

Après de longues secondes durant lesquelles Castiel accéléra encore le rythme de ses hanches, il sentit les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre et dans son dos. Il ne voulait toutefois pas lâcher prise avant Dean. Il avait besoin de le voir s'abandonner au plaisir avant de libre court au sien. Il se redressa donc sensiblement pour pouvoir glisser une main entre leurs deux corps. Il saisit le sexe de son petit ami et commença à le masturber au rythme de ses hanches.

\- Cas, Cas … Cas, je … oh … bafouilla Dean aussitôt.

Castiel continua ses mouvements avant de s'immobiliser brutalement quand son petit ami atteignit finalement l'orgasme. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui durant tout le temps que cela dura. Observa la façon dont il basculait sa tête en arrière. La manière dont son visage se tendit alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Sa bouche était entrouverte dans un long gémissement alors qu'il se répandait entre eux.

Castiel continua d'aller et venir en lui pour prolonger son orgasme avant de relâcher son sexe pour chasser le sien. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour l'atteindre. Le muscle autour de son sexe lui procurait des sensations incroyables et il lâcha finalement prise. Il se répandit longuement à l'intérieur du corps de Dean avant de se laisser retomber sur lui quand ce fut fini. Il enfouit son visage juste sous celui de son petit ami et prit quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il se fichait du sperme qui collait à son ventre ou de celui qui s'échappait lentement de Dean. Il se fichait de tout à vrai dire. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort et il avait la sensation d'avoir vécu le moment le plus incroyable de son existence.

Il sentit une des mains de Dean se poser à l'arrière de son crâne pour lui caresser les cheveux et il sourit devant ce qui était un geste d'une incroyable tendresse.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant un moment avant que Dean ne brise finalement le silence.

\- Je te crois tu sais, souffla t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il se souvint alors de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu juste avant de faire l'amour et il releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. Je te fais confiance. C'est sur moi que j'ai des doutes. Pas sur le fait que je puisse te faire du mal volontairement parce que je ne le ferais plus jamais mais sur … sur ma capacité à être ce que tu attends.

Je n'attends rien de toi Dean. Je ne veux pas que tu sois parfait. Je veux juste que tu sois toi. Cela me suffit.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant d'embrasser Castiel sur le front. Ce dernier se retira alors de lui en grimaçant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse et entoura sa taille de son bras.

\- J'entendais la voix de mon frère dans ma tête, confia finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et choisit de le laisser s'expliquer avant de le bombarder de questions.

Dean recommença à lui caresser les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Depuis que Jason m'a laissé tomber … je sais que ça va te paraître complètement dingue mais j'entendais la voix de Sam. Pas … ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un dédoublement de personnalité. Je ne suis pas fou ou du moins … pas complètement mais … il était toujours là pour me donner des conseils. Et parfois, j'entendais Jason à sa place. Il cherchait à me détruire, même dans ma tête. Et … tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

Castiel n'avait jamais vécu d'expérience similaire mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Dean avait vécu. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se confier à ses proches. N'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de ses sentiments. Mais il avait besoin de conseils. Besoin que ses proches lui disent ce qu'il devait faire. Il supposait que c'était ainsi que son cerveau avait choisi de lui faire passer les messages. Ce n'était pas conventionnel mais Dean n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Il ne le pensait pas fou. Juste incroyablement seul pour quelqu'un qui était le plus souvent accompagné.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un fou, assura t-il sans bouger.

Il entendit Dean ricaner une seconde. Il déposa alors un baiser sur son torse et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je pensais l'être parfois. Je me demandais si j'étais normal et … j'aurais probablement du aller voir quelqu'un pour en parler mais … ses voix étaient … parfois elles étaient un réconfort quand je me sentais perdu. Celle de Sam était toujours de bons conseils et … même si je refusais de l'écouter, j'étais content de l'entendre.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne chercha pas à regarder son petit ami. Il savait qu'il était compliqué pour lui de se confier ainsi et il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore.

\- Depuis que tu es venu me voir au bar … depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne les entends plus tu sais. Ni Sam ni Jason. Ils ont disparu et je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi.

\- Et tu en connais la raison à présent ? Demanda Castiel en caressant doucement le flanc du jeune homme.

\- Je ne les entends plus parce que je n'en ai plus besoin. Parce que je t'ai toi maintenant et que je ne suis plus seul. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi si j'ai besoin de parler et … je suppose que tu as pris la place du Sam qui vivait dans ma tête.

Castiel sourit en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me vois comme ton frère ?

Dean rit alors aussitôt et Castiel fut satisfait d'avoir réussi à le détendre complètement. Il se redressa finalement et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à fuir son regard. C'était la preuve qu'il était totalement à l'aise malgré ce qu'il venait de lui confier.

\- Non pas comme mon frère parce que ce serait vraiment trop bizarre après ce qu'on vient de faire mais … comme la personne la plus importante de ma vie très certainement. Sam … Sam compte énormément pour moi. Il a été le centre de mon univers depuis qu'il est né et il continuera d'être important à mes yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est autour de toi que je veux me construire. C'est autour de toi que je veux que toute ma vie gravite. C'est effrayant et … probablement trop tôt pour te le dire mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Castiel était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Touché de voir que Dean n'avait pas honte des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il soit perturbé. Normal qu'il ait peur également. Castiel était lui aussi terrifié par la force de ses sentiments. Mais ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois. Ils en étaient au même stade et cela leur offrait la possibilité de construire quelque chose de solide ensemble.

\- Je veux la même chose … je veux … je veux que ma vie et la tienne soient liées et … tu es déjà la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ressentir des choses trop fortes ou trop intenses parce que je ressens exactement la même chose.

Dean sourit à nouveau et Castiel l'embrassa aussitôt sur la bouche. Ils avaient suffisamment parlé pour la soirée. Ils en avaient dit plus qu'ils ne l'avaient probablement prévu chacun de leur côté. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Parce qu'ils avaient choisi de ne plus rien se cacher. Castiel ne voulait pas que Dean ait le moindre secret pour lui. Plus maintenant. Il tenta de le faire comprendre au jeune homme à travers leur baiser. Et il fut presque sûr qu'il réussit quand ils se séparèrent. Dean avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu ma voix à moi dans ta tête ? Demanda ensuite Castiel, curieux.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être bien que si mais la plupart du temps tu ne faisais que gémir et ce n'était pas franchement utile quand j'avais besoin de conseils.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé avant de donner un petit cou sur le torse de Dean pour lui signifier qu'il désapprouvait ce qu'il entendait. Le jeune homme l'attrapa alors par les épaules pour le faire s'allonger à nouveau à côté de lui.

\- Tu es un imbécile, commenta le jeune étudiant quand sa tête fut de nouveau posée sur le torse de son petit ami.

\- Oui mais tu m'aimes alors je m'en fiche, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

\- Peut être bien, lui accorda Castiel.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, épuisé. Au delà de la fatigue physique, il était également épuisé émotionnellement parlant. Il avait ouvert son cœur et il se sentait totalement vidé de toute énergie. Il laissa donc le sommeil l'emporter sans chercher à lutter. Il savait que Dean serait là quand il ouvrirait à nouveau les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se réveiller seul. Il se concentra donc sur les battements du cœur de son petit ami qu'il sentait sous la paume de sa main et emporta ce rythme régulier avec lui dans son sommeil. Il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres et en se sentant parfaitement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.


	37. Grandes décisions

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 37ème chapitre et Dean prend une grande décision. Nouvelle scène de sexe également.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'être fidèles ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I dare you to move de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 37 : Grande décision**

 _« Le secret du changement consiste à concentrer son énergie pour créer du nouveau, et non pas pour se battre contre l'ancien »_

 _Dan Millan_

Dean avait enfin la vie dont il pensait ne jamais avoir rêvée mais qu'il avait l'espoir d'avoir un jour. Il s'était interdit d'être heureux durant les trois années qui avaient suivi Jason. Il avait eu le cœur brisé et il était persuadé que sa seule chance d'être en couple lui avait définitivement échappé. Il pensait ne pas être de ceux qui entretenaient une relation sérieuse. Qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et il avait fini par oublier tous les rêves que l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il avait un jour été avait eus. Avant Jason, il imaginait son futur avec un homme à ses côtés. Il s'imaginait vieillissant accompagné de la personne qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur. Dont il serait aimé en retour. Mais Dean avait vu son rêve brisé par la cruauté de Jason. Par les mots qu'il avait prononcés et que Dean avait bêtement crus.

Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Castiel, ces trois dernières années étaient effacées. Et il était redevenu l'adolescent de seize ans optimiste et rêveur que Jason avait rencontré et détruit pièce après pièce.

Dean ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais réellement été en couple. Il avait partagé trois années avec un homme. Mais ils n'étaient pas réellement dans une relation sérieuse. Jason ne le voyait que lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Ils ne partageaient pas grand chose d'autre que du sexe. Dean ne parlait jamais à son « petit ami » de ses projets d'avenir, de ses rêves ou de ses espoirs. Ils se voyaient, couchaient ensemble puis se séparaient. A l'époque, Dean avait cru que c'était ainsi qu'une relation entre deux hommes se passait. Que c'était tout ce qu'il était en droit de demander et d'espérer. Ses amis et son frère avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Mais il aimait Jason et il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il avait eu des doutes bien sûr. Il avait toutefois choisi de les ignorer.

Mais à présent qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'amour, il comprenait combien il avait eu tort. Etre avec Castiel était totalement différent d'être avec Jason. Le jeune étudiant n'était pas là que pour le sexe. Même si c'était de toute évidence une partie importante de leur relation. Il était là aussi et surtout quand Dean avait besoin de parler. Quand il avait besoin de conseils ou d'une opinion extérieure. Il était là pour regarder des films idiots à la télévision en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils allaient manger en ville ensemble. Allaient au cinéma. Ils passaient des soirées entières à ne faire que s'embrasser. Sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin. Leur histoire avait commencé par du sexe mais elle était devenue bien plus.

Dean était conscient d'avoir une chance incroyable. Il était également conscient d'avoir trouvé chez Castiel quelque chose que d'autres passaient leur vie à attendre sans jamais le trouver. Il n'était toujours pas totalement sûr de le mériter. Il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé. Il n'avait pas forcément toujours fait les bons choix. Et il avait pourtant reçu un cadeau inestimable. Peut être aurait il été plus juste qu'il soit offert à d'autres avant lui. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le refuser. Il était amoureux de Castiel et heureux avec lui. Il avait envie d'en profiter.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. Ils en avaient parlé chacun de leur côté à ceux qui leur étaient proches. Tous avaient semblé heureux pour eux. Dean était surpris de voir à quel point la nouvelle les ravissait. Sans les surprendre. De toute évidence, ses amis avaient compris avant lui que c'était ainsi que tout devait se finir pour eux.

Cela avait été deux semaines merveilleuses qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Castiel en avait moins que Dean bien sûr. Ses études étaient importantes et il voulait les réussir. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, avait enfin quitté son travail. Il avait été triste en annonçant son départ à ses collègues. Mais il avait été considérablement soulagé à l'idée de ne plus être considéré comme un morceau de viande par ses clients. De ne plus être regardé avec envie ou tripoté à la moindre occasion.

Dean avait toujours vécu en espérant attirer le désir des hommes qui l'entouraient. Quand on avait envie de lui, il se sentait important. Il se sentait vivant. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus que le regard de Castiel qui comptait. Plus que son désir qu'il souhaitait attisé. Les autres n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Et c'était un changement auquel Dean ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait toujours cru qu'il finirait sa vie seul. Qu'il aurait des conquêtes d'un soir mais rien de plus. Et à présent, il était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était parmi ceux qui croyaient en l'avenir à deux. Qui n'étaient plus jamais seuls. Il était devenu comme Sam.

Dean continuait parfois d'avoir peur de tous les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il avait paniqué à plusieurs reprises durant ces deux semaines. Il se posait alors des questions. Doutait d'avoir quoi que ce soit à donner à son petit ami. Mais Castiel était à chaque fois là pour le rassurer. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots. Et le sexe qui suivait était généralement génial.

Dean savait que les choses ne seraient jamais parfaites. Il avait un passif lourd qu'il continuerait de porter et de traîner derrière lui. Mais il avait envie de changement. Et cela impliquait qu'il se concentre uniquement sur ce qui se trouvait devant et plus sur ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

En plus des changements que le jeune homme constatait dans sa vie amoureuse, il avait envie d'évoluer également sur le plan professionnel. Il n'avait aucun diplôme ni aucune qualification. Il avait été serveur durant trois années mais il ne voulait pas en faire une carrière. Il voulait trouver quelque chose qui le passionnerait vraiment et tout faire pour réussir dans ce domaine. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de reprendre ses études si nécessaire. A vrai dire, il était prêt à tout. Mais il avait également besoin d'argent pour continuer à vivre de façon indépendante. Il refusait d'être entretenu par Castiel. Et il était définitivement trop tôt pour emménager avec lui. Il trouva donc un café au centre ville qui accepta de l'embaucher à mi temps pour payer son loyer après deux semaines sans rien faire. Cela lui laissait suffisamment de temps libre pour s'interroger sur son avenir et trouver ce qu'il souhaitait en faire. Cela lui laissait également suffisamment de moments à passer avec Castiel.

Reprendre un rythme plus « normal » après des années passées à travailler uniquement de nuit n'était pas simple. Dean eut besoin de quelques jours pour s'habituer. Mais il finit par tomber dans une routine qui le réconfortait.

Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre dans sa vie. Il avait encore beaucoup de réponses à trouver mais il était confiant.

Il était dans son salon, le nez plongé dans plusieurs brochures sur les programmes qu'offraient les universités du coin quand son téléphone sonna sur la table basse. Castiel devait avoir fini ses cours mais il devait repasser chez lui chercher certaines notes avant de venir le rejoindre. Dean savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'appelait.

Le jeune homme attrapa le portable rapidement, légèrement anxieux quant à la nature de l'appel. Sam avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des messages pour communiquer et Charlie débarquait généralement chez lui sans prendre la peine de l'appeler avant. Un coup de fil était synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle. Et Dean était terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose vienne troubler le bonheur qu'il avait récemment trouvé. Il ne pourrait pas se tenir à l'écart du monde extérieur éternellement. Il espérait juste pouvoir s'en préserver pendant encore quelques semaines.

Le nom de Garth était affiché sur l'écran quand il approcha le téléphone de son visage. Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de décrocher.

\- Hé Garth.

\- Hola Amigo, lança son ami d'une voix forte.

Dean posa les brochures à côté de lui sur le canapé avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui. Il était pied nu et le carrelage était froid. Il choisit donc de poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda t-il alors pour engager la conversation.

Il savait que Garth devait avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler. Il ne le faisait que très rarement. Et Dean l'avait vu ce matin à l'hôpital. Steve leur avait annoncé qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui à condition de ne pas être seul. Charlie avait proposé d'emménager temporairement avec lui. C'était la meilleure solution. Garth ne pouvait pas rester à l'hôpital éternellement. Il était toujours terrifié et faisait de nombreux cauchemars. Mais il était physiquement guéri et rien ne justifiait un séjour prolongé.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Garth après de longues secondes.

Dean avait toujours connu son ami rempli d'espoir et positif. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu douter de ses positions et de ses convictions depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Mais après son agression, il avait considérablement changé. Et à la réponse qu'il donna à Dean, le jeune homme sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait réellement.

\- OK, dis moi tout, encouragea t-il Garth.

Il entendit ce dernier soupirer longuement à l'autre bout du fil. Il espérait que Charlie était avec lui. Il détestait l'idée de le savoir seul à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme hésita à lui proposer de venir le voir pour discuter face à face. Mais il était presque sûr que son ami préférerait le faire sans être confronté directement à lui. Les mauvaises nouvelles étaient plus faciles à annoncer par téléphone.

\- La police vient de partir et ils … ils ont trouvé ceux qui m'ont … ils les ont retrouvés Dean.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin que son ami lui en dise plus pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Les salopards qui l'avaient agressé avaient été identifiés. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ca aurait du rendre son ami fou de joie. Mais son ton laissait à penser qu'il y avait plus.

\- Ils les ont interrogés mais ils … ils ont menti. C'était évident qu'ils le feraient mais j'espérais … je crois que j'espérais bêtement qu'on me croit moi. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis cloué dans un lit d'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines.

Dean avait déjà assisté à des situations similaires. Garth n'était pas le premier à être agressé et à être ensuite accusé d'en être responsable. On ne prenait jamais le témoignage d'un jeune homosexuel en considération. Les gens pensaient toujours qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour pousser ses agresseurs à lui faire du mal. Garth ne ferait pas exception et Dean pouvait déjà sentir la colère monter en lui.

\- Les fils de putes, jura t-il entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas constructif mais c'était plus fort que lui. D'ordinaire, il parvenait à contrôler ses réactions dans ce type de situation. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Principalement parce que cela concernait un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Comme tu dis oui, approuva Garth.

\- Qu'est ce la police va faire ?

Dean connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait parfaitement comment cette histoire allait se terminer. Il avait bêtement espéré que les choses seraient différentes cette fois ci. Mais il avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui, qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais gain de cause.

\- Ils ont pris leur déposition. D'après eux, j'ai donné le premier coup. Je les ai provoqués et ils n'ont fait que se défendre. Bien sûr, ils sont plusieurs et c'est eux contre moi. Peu importe que je sois le seul à être blessé. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit de légitime défense. Ils m'ont même dit que j'avais de la chance que mes agresseurs ne portent pas plainte contre moi.

Dean écarta une seconde le téléphone de son oreille pour le poser contre son front. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il avait la respiration saccadée et une furieuse envie d'hurler. Il ne comprenait pas comment le monde pouvait être aussi aveugle. Comment il était possible que personne n'ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui se passait vraiment. Les choses n'auraient jamais du se terminer ainsi. Garth méritait tellement mieux que de voir la faute reposer sur lui. Il avait été agressé et était à présent terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Mais les gens continuaient de penser que tout était de sa faute. Que c'était bien fait pour lui.

\- Dean ? Hé Dean ?

La voix de son ami le tira aussitôt de ses songes et le jeune homme retira son téléphone de son front pour le coller à nouveau contre son oreille.

\- Je suis là Garth, je suis … je suis tellement désolé.

\- Pourquoi vieux ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara son ami calmement.

Dean savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Du moins rien légalement parlant. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas convaincre les policiers de croire Garth. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait le défendre contre l'avocat que ses agresseurs engageraient à coup sûr si toutefois ils décidaient de les poursuivre. Mais il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus.

\- C'est juste que je … j'aurais préféré être à ta place. Tu ne méritais pas … tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Parce que toi tu le mérites peut être ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il voyait Garth comme une des personnes les plus gentilles au monde. Il était toujours souriant. Serviable et prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait foi en l'humanité et il n'avait jamais été agressif. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Dean, quant à lui, estimait avoir commis des erreurs graves par le passé. Il avait blessé des gens biens. Et il n'avait jamais payé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il était totalement injuste que Garth soit celui qui ait été agressé. Il aurait paru plus normal que Dean soit à sa place. Ne serait ce que parce qu'il était celui qui était toujours sur le devant de la scène. Mais à la place, son ami vivait un cauchemar éveillé quand lui s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Sans doute plus que toi, murmura t-il finalement.

Il entendit Garth soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il sut aussitôt que son ami allait lui reprocher ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait combien ses proches détestaient l'entendre tenir ces propos. Ils avaient probablement raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Ecoute Dean, je sais ce que tu penses et je t'interdis de t'engager sur cette voie là. Je n'ai pas appelé pour te faire des reproches. Juste pour te tenir au courant. On savait tous les deux que les choses se termineraient ainsi et puisqu'on ne peut rien faire contre, il nous faut l'accepter. Je vais bien … je vais m'en sortir. Je ne les laisserais pas gagner.

Dean se retint alors difficilement de dire qu'ils avaient déjà gagné. Qu'ils avaient obtenu exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Leur but n'avait pas été de tuer Garth. Si c'était le cas, le jeune homme serait mort avant l'arrivée des secours. Ils avaient voulu faire passer un message. Instiller la peur chez Garth. Pour le faire douter de ce qu'il était. Pour le pousser à avoir suffisamment peur pour se cacher à nouveau. Ils avaient gagné et Dean en avait assez de perdre à chaque fois.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, concéda t-il alors à la place.

\- Et moi j'aimerais avoir un million de dollars mais … puisqu'on ne peut pas toujours obtenir ce qu'on désire, je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai … en l'occurrence une vie à vivre et des amis pour s'occuper de moi.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit éclair d'optimisme de son ami. C'était le Garth qu'il connaissait. Celui qui le faisait rire même quand la situation était désespérée. Peut être les choses n'étaient elles pas aussi graves si Garth était encore capable de plaisanter.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Inutile, Charlie sera là dans une minute et je sais que tu attends Castiel. Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'empêcher de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton petit ami simplement pour me tenir la main pendant que je sortirais de l'hôpital.

\- Au risque de te décevoir, je suis dans le regret de te dire que Cas et moi partageons plus que du sexe … et que je peux parfaitement me retenir de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il franchit le seuil de ma porte.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ce n'était pas non plus l'entière vérité. Le jeune homme avait les pires difficultés du monde à ne pas sauter sur son petit ami à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il aimait les moments passés à discuter de tout et de rien ou à regarder la télévision ensemble. Mais ils en étaient encore au tout début de leur relation et le sexe tenait une part importante dans leur vie. Ils avaient parfois du mal à ne pas se toucher. A ne pas s'embrasser. Dean doutait que cela cesse bientôt. Il avait un petit ami totalement irrésistible. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir constamment envie de lui.

\- Dean, s'il te plait. Je vis ma vie sexuelle par procuration et à travers toi. Ne gâche pas tout.

\- Tu sais, je devrais probablement trouver extrêmement perturbant que tu puisses passer autant de temps à penser à Cas et à moi de cette façon là.

Il entendit Garth rire et il sourit, satisfait. Ils devaient accepter la mauvaise nouvelle et passer à autre chose. Ne surtout pas se laisser abattre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes extrêmement sexys tous les deux et si en conséquence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la façon qu'il doit avoir de te prendre par …

\- Ok, ok, je raccroche, le coupa Dean avant que Garth n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose qui risquait de le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Son ami se tut alors mais Dean pouvait imaginer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il en avait bien besoin après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Je dois te laisser de toute façon. Charlie va arriver et … Dean, merci pour tout vieux. Je t'aime tu le sais ?

Garth n'avait aucune difficulté à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours été à l'aise pour faire. Dean l'enviait pour ça. Il avait évolué mais il avait encore quelques difficultés à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla t-il après quelques secondes.

Garth lui souhaita ensuite une bonne soirée avant de raccrocher. Dean resta de longues secondes immobile, son téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Il était toujours en colère mais la fin de sa conversation avec Garth lui avait fait du bien.

Il finit par reposer son portable sur la table basse avant de se tourner sur le canapé pour s'allonger. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Garth. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer les choses. Mais il avait envie d'être utile. Il avait envie de faire enfin quelque chose de significatif. Il adorait l'association et savait qu'il aidait des jeunes quand il s'y rendait. Ses manifestations avaient également de l'impact. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ca ne le serait jamais.

Dean ferma les yeux avant de poser son bras sur son visage. Il était peut être temps pour lui de se poser les bonnes questions. Il était sur le point de prendre un nouveau départ et il avait enfin une chance d'accomplir quelque chose de réellement important.

Sam serait bientôt avocat et Dean savait que son frère prendrait la défense des gens comme Garth. Il serait probablement le seul mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Bien sûr, il ne s'imaginait pas devenir avocat à son tour. Il serait incapable de rester suffisamment calme pour écouter des salopards plaider la cause de meurtriers ou d'agresseurs. Il ne serait jamais suffisamment solide pour accepter les décisions qu'il jugerait injustes. Non. Il devait trouver autre chose.

Le jeune homme retira son bras de son visage et reprit les brochures universitaires à côté de lui. Il les feuilleta rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles. Il sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer en lisant le cursus qu'elle proposait.

Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter ceux qui faisaient du mal aux innocents sans leur mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais il avait terriblement envie d'aider les victimes à se reconstruire. Un peu à la manière de ce qu'il faisait au sein de l'association. Mais à une échelle plus large. Pas uniquement pour des homosexuels qu'on avait rejetés ou maltraités. Il voulait le faire pour tous ceux qui souffraient et dont on refusait d'entendre la voix. Le jeune homme aurait du y penser avant. Il était évident qu'il n'avait qu'une seule option pour accomplir ce travail. Qu'une seule carrière pour se sentir enfin réellement utile.

Dean se redressa brusquement alors que la décision s'imposait à lui sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il serra la brochure dans sa main, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il était concentré sur ce qu'il lisait quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il avait donné une clef de chez lui à Castiel pour que le jeune étudiant puisse venir l'attendre quand il finissait plus tard. Il en avait une également de l'appartement de son petit ami pour les mêmes raisons.

Dean leva les yeux de sa brochure et prit une seconde pour observer Castiel. Il avait été attiré physiquement par lui à la minute où il l'avait vu. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas réaliser à quel point le jeune étudiant était séduisant. Et il était tout à fait son style. Grand et élancé. Les yeux d'un bleu absolument incroyable. Une bouche aux lèvres charnues et roses pâles. Des cheveux presque noirs dans lesquels il aimait passer ses doigts encore et encore. Dean aimait tout chez son petit ami. De ses mains aux longs doigts élégants à ses jambes finement musclées. Il aimait son torse et son ventre plat et ferme. Il aimait ses bras. Castiel était moins musclé que lui mais il avait le corps d'un coureur de fond. Fin et solide. Dean avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Peu importait qu'il l'ait vu nu à plusieurs reprises. Peu importait qu'il sache exactement ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Il continuait à être bouleversé quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

Il lui fallut donc, comme à chaque fois, quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et être capable de parler. Son petit ami utilisa ce temps pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu es là tôt, constata alors Dean en posant les brochures qu'il tenait toujours sur ses cuisses.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Pas vraiment non. Je suis à l'heure.

Dean leva alors les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus de sa télévision et réalisa que son petit ami disait vrai. De toute évidence, il avait été distrait par ses lectures et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il hocha alors la tête avant de se lever du canapé pour encercler la taille de Castiel de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche puis un sur son nez. C'était leur façon de se dire bonjour. Une tradition que Dean ne voulait surtout jamais abandonner.

\- C'était comment ta journée ?

Le jeune homme posait toujours cette question. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer chaque minute de chaque journée avec son petit ami. Mais ils avaient chacun des obligations. Il devait donc se contenter de ce que Castiel lui racontait en rentrant.

\- Comme toutes les autres avant. Enrichissante mais tu m'as manqué.

Dean sourit alors. Il aimait l'idée que Castiel n'aimait pas plus que lui quand ils étaient séparés. Il réalisait ces derniers temps combien le jeune étudiant avait évolué lui aussi. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il était timide et visiblement mal dans sa peau. Il n'envisageait pas d'être en couple avec un autre homme. Mais à présent, il était parfaitement à l'aise dans leur histoire. Et cela l'avait aidé également à s'accepter totalement.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mais j'ai du nouveau, expliqua Dean en reculant pour tendre les brochures des universités qu'il consultait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Castiel les prit et les regarda rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami. Ce dernier se rassit sur les canapé en tailleur et tapota le coussin à côté de lui pour inviter Castiel à s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Garth m'a appelé tout à l'heure. La police a retrouvé les types qui l'ont agressé et … de toute évidence, ils ont préféré croire leur version des faits plutôt que la sienne. Ils ne seront pas arrêtés … pas jugés et Garth … il dit que tout va bien mais je sais qu'il est mort de peur. Il est terrifié à l'idée que ça recommence et il ne peut pas rester seul. J'ai l'impression … j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont gagné et ça me rend fou de rage.

Castiel était assis à côté de lui à présent. Il se tourna vers Dean pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse. Le jeune étudiant la recouvrit de la sienne avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Quand j'ai raccroché, je me suis dit que je voulais faire quelque chose … quelque chose de vraiment significatif. Je sais que l'association est importante et je ne compte pas laisser tomber mais … je veux être plus utile encore.

Il était sensiblement nerveux à l'idée de parler de son projet à Castiel. C'était idiot. Son petit ami le soutiendrait très certainement. Mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur que le jeune étudiant le pense aussi. Il n'était pas du tout sûr d'être capable de suivre des études durant aussi longtemps. Pas sûr d'être suffisamment intelligent pour obtenir un diplôme. La motivation qu'il ressentait ne suffirait pas. Il allait devoir également faire marcher son cerveau. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup fait ces dernières années.

\- Tu pourrais suivre un cursus en droit comme Sam. Devenir avocat pour combattre ces salopards. Je suis sûr que tu serais brillant.

La confiance que Castiel avait en lui était probablement aveuglée par ses sentiments. Mais elle lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Je ne pourrais pas devenir avocat, assura t-il.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean l'en empêcha en enchaînant aussitôt.

\- Pas parce que j'estime ne pas en être capable … intellectuellement parlant même si j'ai quelques doutes. Non. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rester assis à côté des enfoirés comme eux et les écouter se défendre et mentir. Je finirais par leur coller mon poing dans la figure et ça n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Sam est nettement plus calme que moi et il sera parfait dans ce rôle. A vrai dire, je … je pensais à quelque chose qui ne me confronterait pas aux agresseurs mais uniquement aux victimes. Un métier qui me permettrait de les aider à se remettre sur pied et à se reconstruire comme je le fais à l'association mais … pas uniquement pour les homosexuels. Pour tous les autres aussi … pour ceux dont on refuse d'entendre la voix. Qui ont besoin qu'on les guide pour retrouver le bon chemin. Un peu comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais fit signe à Dean de continuer d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

\- Je veux devenir psychologue, déclara t-il alors en détournant les yeux.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne dit rien. Dean ne put alors pas s'empêcher de penser que son petit ami doutait de ses capacités à réaliser son rêve. Mais rapidement, le jeune étudiant lui attrapa le visage de sa main libre pour le forcer à le regarder. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillaient.

\- C'est une idée géniale Dean. Parfaite.

\- Je ne dis pas que je suis capable de réussir parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'être suffisamment intelligent pour obtenir mon diplôme mais …

\- Mais rien du tout, le coupa Castiel d'une voix forte. Tu vas réussir. Même si je dois t'y forcer.

La détermination de son petit ami arracha un sourire à Dean. Il se pencha alors dans sa direction pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean l'embrassa à nouveau. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou en se remettant sur les genoux pour que cela ne soit pas trop inconfortable pour son dos. Castiel l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu feras de grandes choses Dean Winchester. Je sais qu'un futur brillant se profile à l'horizon pour toi. Et je suis fier de pouvoir te considérer comme mon petit ami.

\- Quand on habitera ensemble, on pourra l'écrire sur notre boîte aux lettres. Docteur Novak et Docteur Winchester. Ca sonne plutôt pas mal non ?

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué leur avenir de la sorte. Ils parlaient tous les deux d'un futur qu'ils partageraient ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté des aspects concrets de leur relation. Dean était terrifié à l'idée que cela ravive certaines de ses peurs et Castiel semblait vouloir le ménager. Mais le jeune homme était convaincu qu'ils finiraient par vivre ensemble. Par se marier aussi. Même si ce ne serait jamais officiel.

\- Ca sonne merveilleusement bien Dean, confirma Castiel.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes en silence avant que le jeune homme ne recule pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- J'ai envie de … j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais assez que l'on rende tout cela officiel, expliqua t-il alors.

Castiel sembla ne pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il entendait par là. Il fronça les sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappait. Dean trouvait cela adorable. Mais il avait tendance à penser la même chose de tout ce que son petit ami faisait. Il n'était probablement pas très objectif le concernant.

\- Officiel comment ? Demanda finalement Castiel d'une voix bizarrement aiguë.

Dean réalisa alors que ses propos étaient ambigus et qu'ils pouvaient signifier quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas prêts à faire. Il s'empressa donc de s'expliquer.

\- Pas officiel comme un mariage ou même comme un emménagement ensemble … même si j'espère qu'on finira par le faire … non ...plutôt comme … comme rencontrer ta sœur et son mari en tant que ton petit ami. Et sortir avec Sam et Jess en tant que couple. Je veux … je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Tout le monde le sait déjà, rappela Castiel en souriant.

C'était vrai. Dean avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis et à son frère. Castiel, de son côté, en avait parlé à sa sœur. Mais quand ils sortaient tous les deux, ils étaient seuls. Dean avait envie d'une relation de couple normale. De rendez vous à quatre avec Sam et Jess, Hannah et Balthazar. Il voulait que leur histoire soit reconnue de tous. Qu'ils soient vus comme une unité et plus uniquement comme deux individus distincts qui couchaient ensemble. Il voulait devenir Dean et Cas.

\- Je sais oui mais … on a tout fait à l'envers et … je veux rectifier cela. Je veux que tu me présentes à ta famille et je veux en faire de même avec la mienne. Et si tu le veux bien, dans un avenir proche, j'aimerais aussi te présenter Bobby. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer.

Dean avait souvent évoqué l'ancien ami de son père avec Castiel. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été là à la mort de John. Qu'il avait accepté Dean comme il était. Qu'il se fichait totalement de son homosexualité. Bobby serait ravi de rencontrer son petit ami. Même s'il risquait de lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire.

\- J'en serais honoré, assura Castiel.

Dean sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer à cette perspective. C'était un grand pas en avant pour lui mais également pour Castiel. Et il avait envie de lui faire comprendre combien cela comptait pour lui. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir. Il sourit avant de descendre du canapé pour se mettre à genoux entre les jambes de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa aussitôt ses mains sur ses épaules alors que Dean détachait la ceinture puis le bouton de son jean.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme tira sur son jean jusqu'à ce que son petit ami se soulève pour lui permettre de le lui baisser au milieu des cuisses. Il attrapa ensuite son sexe dans sa main droite et commença des mouvements de hauts en bas. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point de leur histoire où Castiel était totalement à l'aise avec l'aspect physique de leur relation. Il ne se montrait plus aussi timide ou gauche. Il assumait pleinement ce qu'il voulait. Et alors que Dean faisait en sorte de s'assurer que son corps était partant, le jeune étudiant remonta une de ses mains dans son cou puis sur sa joue.

\- Dean, répéta t-il ensuite.

Cela semblait être la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire. Et le jeune homme adorait ça. Il adorait l'idée d'être responsable de son état. Il se sentait important quand Castiel réagissait ainsi.

Le jeune homme continua ses mouvements durant quelques secondes avant de baisser son visage pour prendre le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Il utilisa sa langue pour en caresser l'intégralité avant de baisser un peu plus la tête. Quand il sentit le sexe de Castiel heurter le fond de sa gorge, il commença à respirer par le nez. Il savait que son petit ami adorait cela. Il aimait l'idée d'être dans sa bouche. C'était évident à la manière qu'il eut d'appuyer sur sa joue avec la paume de sa main pour se sentir à l'intérieur. C'était érotique et incroyablement excitant. Dean dut détacher les boutons de son jean pour relâcher un peu de la pression que le tissu exerçait sur son propre sexe.

\- Dean, Dean, oh Dean, gémit alors Castiel au dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme savait combien il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction ni aucune fierté. Il n'aimait pas repenser à tous les hommes avec lesquels il s'était exercé dans ce domaine. Avec Castiel, toutefois, c'était différent. Quand il était ainsi à genoux devant son petit ami, il ne se sentait pas utilisé. Bien au contraire. Il était adoré et aimé. Vénéré presque. Et cela le rendait heureux comme jamais avant.

Le jeune homme commença alors à bouger son visage de haut en bas, appliquant ici et là une pression importante du bout de sa langue. Il savait exactement ce que Castiel aimait. Ce qu'il préférait et ce qu'il trouvait inconfortable. Il ne voulait pas faire durer le plaisir plus que nécessaire. Il ne cherchait pas à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour le forcer à lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur son canapé. Il voulait uniquement lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Lui faire comprendre combien il appréciait sa confiance et toutes les choses qu'il faisait quotidiennement pour lui. Il doutait de toute façon de pouvoir retenir son propre orgasme, son bas ventre semblant s'embraser au fil des secondes. Il glissa une main dans son jean pour libérer son sexe et commença à se masturber au même rythme que ses allées et venues sur le sexe de son petit ami.

C'était parfait. C'était quelque chose que Dean voulait recommencer des centaines … des milliers de fois. Il aimait l'odeur de Castiel. Le goût qu'il avait et la sensation de son sexe dans sa bouche. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi fort avant. Personne ne lui avait procuré des sensations aussi intenses avant Castiel.

\- Dean, je vais … commença ce dernier avant de pousser un long gémissement.

Le jeune homme accéléra alors le rythme de sa main. Il sentit son orgasme le transpercer au moment même où Castiel se répandait longuement dans sa bouche. Dean avala tout ce qu'il lui offrit avant de relâcher son sexe. Il posa ensuite son front contre le genou de son petit ami. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Castiel respirait lui aussi bruyamment. Ils allaient avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver leur calme. Mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, commenta finalement Castiel.

Dean rit une seconde contre sa jambe avant de se redresser sur ses genoux. Il essuya sa main sur son tee shirt avant de poser ses yeux sur le visage de son petit ami. Il avait les joues rouges et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier, expliqua t-il.

\- Me remercier pourquoi ?

Dean reboutonna son jean avant se lever. Il s'installa ensuite sur les cuisses de Castiel en s'assurant de ne pas exercer de pression sur son sexe hypersensible. Il posa alors ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son petit ami.

\- Pour tout. Pour être là et pour être comme tu es. Oh et pour avoir envie de rencontrer Bobby.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et Dean ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Il laissa sa langue parcourir l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune étudiant avec tendresse avant de reculer son visage pour appuyer son front contre celui de Castiel.

\- Pour avoir confiance en moi et ne pas rire de mon projet. Pour me soutenir dans toutes les situations. Pour m'aimer malgré mes défauts et mon passé. Pour avoir réussi à me faire croire en l'amour à nouveau. Pour m'avoir reconstruit avec patience et même si j'ai probablement été un patient déplorable. Pour …

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa liste. Il n'en était même qu'au tout début. Mais Castiel semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser terminer puisqu'il le fit taire en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était probablement inutile d'en dire plus. Le message était passé. C'était là l'essentiel.

\- Tu sais, ton habitude de me couper la parole devrait probablement m'énerver mais quand tu le fais comme ça … je ne trouve bizarrement rien à y redire, déclara Dean quand ils se séparèrent.

Castiel rit une seconde avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Tu as la fâcheuse habitude de parler pour ne rien dire.

Dean ne doutait pas une seconde que son petit ami avait compris l'importance de ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire. Mais il voulait rendre ce moment un peu plus léger en plaisantant et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient traversé l'enfer. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis et il était inutile d'en discuter encore et encore.

\- Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire … c'est toi qui ne sait pas apprécier ce que je dis, protesta Dean, amusé.

Castiel secoua la tête en riant avant d'attirer Dean à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa faire aussitôt. C'était ces petits moments de tendresse qui rendaient sa relation avec Castiel tellement différente de celle qu'il avait eue avec Jason. Son ex n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui prouver ses sentiments en le serrant contre lui. Ils couchaient ensemble puis se séparaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils dormaient parfois dans le même lit mais jamais Jason ne le gardait contre lui. Cela aurait probablement du lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Mais Dean était stupide, naïf et amoureux à l'époque. Il avait cru que c'était normal. Avec Castiel, il apprenait enfin ce qu'être aimé signifiait réellement. Tout lui semblait nouveau dans les bras de son petit ami. Il avait la sensation d'avoir seize ans pour la seconde fois. De connaître sa première histoire d'amour. D'être innocent et presque vierge. Il oubliait tout le reste quand Castiel le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer plus précis. Il savait que Castiel comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Le jeune étudiant commença à caresser son dos avant de répondre.

\- Je ne le crois pas Dean, je le sais, répondit il alors.

Le jeune homme aurait pu lui demander de le répéter encore et encore. Il aurait sans doute besoin de l'entendre à nouveau quand il aurait commencer ses cours. Et sans doute ne l'aurait il pas cru quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais après toutes les preuves que Castiel lui avait fournies, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise deux fois. Pas besoin qu'il cherche à le convaincre. Il le croyait. Il savait que son petit ami ne cherchait pas uniquement à le réconforter. A lui faire plaisir. Castiel était honnête et sincère. Il ne lui mentait jamais.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Le jeune homme sourit alors en enfouissant un peu plus encore son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Il n'avait plus envie de parler. Il voulait juste rester dans les bras de Castiel pendant un moment. Laisser la chaleur de son corps et ses caresses lui rappeler combien il était aimé et soutenu. Combien il avait de la chance. Il avait vécu six années compliquées mais en quelque semaines, Castiel avait réussi à effacer les souffrances que Dean avait subies. Il avait soigné ses blessures et effacé certaines de ses cicatrices. Le jeune homme allait passer sa vie à tout faire pour le remercier. Et il était impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il était sûr que ce serait parfait.


	38. Présentation officielle

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 38ème. Plus que deux et cette histoire sera finie ... Je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire une autre donc pas d'arrêts dans les publications.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ... Vous êtes tous géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Maybe I'm amazed de Jem**

 **Chapitre 38 : Présentations officielles**

 _« Les relations sont sûrement le miroir dans lequel on se découvre soi-même »_

 _Jiddu Krishnamurti_

Présenter Dean à Hannah et Balthazar n'angoissait pas Castiel. Il savait que sa sœur et son beau frère soutenaient pleinement leur relation. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une étape importante dans leur histoire. Castiel savait combien Dean attachait d'importance à la famille. Il estimait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que son frère et le lien qui les unissait. Il estimait en conséquence qu'Hannah était essentielle au bien être de Castiel. Il voulait lui plaire. Il voulait qu'elle l'accepte et l'apprécie. Le jeune étudiant savait combien son petit ami était angoissé à l'idée de la décevoir.

Il avait tenté de le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'Hannah voulait son bonheur. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne pas voir combien Dean le rendait heureux. Et qu'elle ne s'opposerait en conséquence jamais à leur relation. Il avait tenté de le convaincre en lui parlant du mariage. De la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensemble après l'intervention du jeune homme.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer. Dean était stressé. Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'angoissait, il s'énervait pour un rien.

C'était lui qui avait décidé de rencontrer Hannah et d'être présenté à elle comme le petit ami de Castiel. C'était son idée et pourtant, il continuait de répéter que tout ceci était idiot. Depuis qu'ils avaient fixé la date, il s'emportait pour un rien. Il avait crié sur Castiel quand sa cafetière avait rendu l'âme avant de s'excuser ensuite de l'absurdité de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait même pleuré longuement après avoir cassé une tasse alors même qu'il n'y tenait pas vraiment.

Il était sur les nerfs et Castiel ignora chacun de ses accès de colère pour ne pas aggraver les choses.  
Généralement, après s'être emporté pour une raison stupide, Dean passait un long moment à tenter de se faire pardonner. Cela les avait plusieurs fois conduit à faire l'amour à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le sexe était absolument génial dans ces moments là. Mais Castiel avait hâte que la soirée fasse partie du passé. Il était convaincu que tout se passerait bien.

Dean avait finalisé son inscription à l'université quelques jours plus tôt et il commencerait les cours au second semestre. Il aurait un retard important à rattraper mais Castiel était convaincu qu'il en était capable. Le jeune homme était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait. Et il était déterminé. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Leur histoire était encore compliquée parfois. Surtout à l'approche de leur soirée avec Hannah et Balthazar. Mais à aucun moment, Castiel ne regretta d'avoir donné une chance au jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Tout était parfait. Peu importait qu'il y ait des disputes. Peu importait que Dean l'énerve parfois. Ils finissaient toujours par trouver une solution. Ils parlaient quand les choses n'allaient pas. Son petit ami avait enfin accepté de s'ouvrir totalement à lui. Il lui avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait visiblement dites à personne avant. Castiel se sentait alors important. Spécial. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Le grand soir arriva finalement. Trop lentement au goût de Castiel mais bien trop rapidement à celui de Dean.

Le jeune étudiant regarda son petit ami retourner son placard en quête de la tenue parfaite. Il voulait faire bon impression. Il se retint de lui dire que c'était totalement inutile. Hannah n'attachait aucune importance à ces détails. Et peu importait ce qu'il porterait, Castiel le trouverait parfait de toute façon.

Il le laissa sortir plusieurs tenues et se contenta de lui donner son avis sur chacune d'elles. Il fut surpris de voir que Dean possédait un costume. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé dans une tenue de ce genre.  
Quand il lui demanda pourquoi il avait ces vêtements dans son placard, Dean se tendit une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je ne les ai portés qu'une seule fois … à l'enterrement de mon père, répondit il finalement.

Castiel ne posa pas plus de questions. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Un qu'ils n'avaient abordé que très rapidement. John Winchester n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il avait fait énormément de mal à ses enfants. Mais Dean continuait de l'aimer. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il restait son père. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il en voulait énormément à ses parents de l'avoir rejeté. Mais il serait certainement dévasté s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Il laissa donc Dean ranger son costume dans son placard, quelque part au fond, là où il ne pouvait pas le voir à chaque fois qu'il prenait des vêtements. Il le laissa le regarder de longues secondes en silence avant de détourner la tête avec un long soupire.

Dean fouilla encore dans ses affaires avant de s'arrêter enfin sur un jean sombre et un tee shirt à manches longues gris clair. Il les enfila sans se retourner puis s'observa de longues secondes dans le miroir sur la porte du placard.

Quand il fit face à Castiel, il semblait plus tendu encore. Le jeune étudiant hocha la tête pour approuver son choix – une nouvelle fois, Dean était superbe quoiqu'il choisisse de porter – puis leva son pouce gauche pour rassurer son petit ami.

Dean baissa alors les yeux pour observer sa tenue à nouveau avant de soupirer une énième fois. Il attrapa ensuite sa veste en cuir sur la chaise à côté de lui et l'enfila rapidement.

Castiel se leva du lit et le rejoignit aussitôt en quelques enjambées.

\- Tu es parfait, assura t-il parce qu'il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de l'entendre.

Il avait accepté le fait qu'il serait probablement nécessaire de rassurer Dean souvent. Son petit ami continuait de manquer de confiance en lui. Il faisait des efforts et des progrès sur ce point. Mais ce n'était pas encore parfait. Loin de là. A chaque fois, Castiel avait envie de retrouver Jason pour lui abattre son poing dans la figure. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il doutait que Dean apprécie.

\- Tu es parfait et Hannah va t'adorer, ajouta t-il quand il fut évident que son petit ami ne dirait rien.

Dean haussa alors les épaules mais laissa Castiel l'embrasser. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la porte de son appartement. Hannah et Balthazar devaient les retrouver dans un restaurant du centre ville. Castiel avait choisi l'endroit en pensant avant tout à Dean. Il savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas les lieux trop chics ou trop bondés. Il préférait de loin les restaurants où il pouvait discuter sans qu'on puisse l'écouter. Où on ne tirait pas les chaises des gens pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Dean était quelqu'un qui aimait les choses simples. Et Castiel voulait qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire ? Demanda Dean alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'appartement.

Castiel secoua la tête en vérifiant qu'il avait bien avec lui ses clefs et son portefeuille. Il aurait pu dire à son petit ami que depuis quelques temps tout l'énervait et qu'il était réellement difficile pour lui de déterminer ce qui l'énervait le plus. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas déclencher une dispute.

\- J'adore rencontrer des nouvelles personnes et je suis doué pour faire en sorte qu'ils m'apprécient. Je ne suis pas timide et je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis incapable d'envisager cette soirée sereinement. Bordel, j'ai pris la parole devant des journalistes sans hésiter une seule seconde mais rencontrer ta sœur me terrifie. Et je … ça me met hors de moi.

Castiel sourit en passant son bras dans le dos de Dean pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Tu es nerveux parce qu'il s'agit de ma sœur. Rien de plus. Et c'est normal crois moi.

\- Ou peut être que je suis nerveux parce que je ne peux pas coucher avec elle pour la pousser à m'apprécier.

Castiel savait que son petit ami plaisantait. Il parvenait enfin à rire de son passé compliqué depuis quelques jours. Même si ses actes passés continuaient de peser sur lui, il avait tout de même fait d'énormes progrès sur ce point.

\- Je doute que Balthazar apprécie … et il se peut que cela me rende effectivement jaloux. Contente toi de te montrer gentil avec elle … juste … pas trop gentil.

Dean rit une seconde. Il était toujours tendu mais il semblait un peu plus à l'aise qu'avant la plaisanterie de son petit ami.

\- Même si c'était une possibilité envisageable, j'en serais incapable de toute façon. Les femmes me font peur.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble. Il relâcha Dean puis le poussa pour qu'il sorte de l'appartement avant de fermer la porte derrière eux avec sa clefs Ils se mirent ensuite en route avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu n'as jamais été attiré par une femme ?

Dean sembla avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour réfléchir à sa question. Castiel ne le brusqua pas. Il avait envie de tout savoir sur son petit ami. Peu importait la réponse qu'il lui donnerait. Cela ne le ferait pas l'aimer moins.

\- Je suis capable de reconnaître qu'une femme est attirante … qu'elle est belle et … au lycée, il y avait cette fille. Lisa. Elle était canon et visiblement je lui plaisais. On s'est embrassé une fois. Mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. Je n'étais pas capable d'envisager plus avec elle. Ou avec n'importe quelle autre femme d'ailleurs.

Castiel n'avait lui même jamais été attiré par une femme. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il n'était tout simplement pas attiré par le sexe. Avant de comprendre qu'il préférait les hommes. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune fille à l'école pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Parce qu'elles te font peur, souleva Castiel quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

Ils avaient choisi de marcher jusqu'au restaurant pour ne pas avoir à trouver une place pour se garer. Le temps était clément et les rues désertes. C'était parfait.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis … que c'est idiot et tout ça mais … je ne comprends pas les femmes. Je ne parviens pas à suivre leur logique et … les hommes sont plus faciles à cerner. Ils sont plus terre à terre. Ils réfléchissent moins. On peut anticiper leur réaction si on les observe un peu. Les femmes … elles sont tout simplement plus intelligentes que nous. Et elles savent parfaitement comment nous manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent.

Castiel avait envie de rappeler à Dean que certains hommes en étaient également tout à fait capables. Jason en était la preuve vivante. Mais il ne voulait pas évoquer l'ex de son petit ami alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre un moment stressant. Il devait, de surcroît, reconnaître qu'il était de l'avis du jeune homme. Lui même était nettement plus intimidé par les femmes que par les hommes. Elles étaient plus mystérieuses et plus difficiles à comprendre.

\- Heureusement que tu es gay alors … parce que tu aurais été ennuyé sinon, plaisanta t-il finalement.

Dean hocha la tête longuement avant de prendre la rue à sa droite. Il marchait avec les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le col de sa veste remonté sur son cou.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Hannah n'est en rien manipulatrice. Bien au contraire. Elle est plutôt facile à comprendre et totalement honnête. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'entendre avec elle … si toutefois tu parviens à mettre de côté le fait qu'elle est une femme.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'en imaginant la personne en sous vêtements, on pouvait combattre sa nervosité. Mais je doute que ce soit très approprié avec la sœur de mon petit ami. Peut être qu'avec Balthazar en revanche, je pourrais …

Castiel interrompit son petit ami en lui donnant un coup dans le bras. Il n'avait jamais pensé être quelqu'un de jaloux et de possessif. Mais Dean l'avait révélé à lui même. Et il détestait l'idée que son petit ami puisse regarder un autre homme comme il le regardait lui. Il avait confiance en ses sentiments mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait que Dean n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. De surcroît, Balthazar était très séduisant. Et bien qu'hétérosexuel et marié à sa sœur, le côté jaloux de Castiel le voyait comme un rival.

\- Ok, ok, je n'imaginerais personne en sous vêtements … ou peut être juste toi. Parce que j'ai vu ce que tu as choisi de porter sous ton pantalon et j'approuve mon ange.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Et un peu excité également par ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, la prochaine fois, je ne porterais rien du tout. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que mon choix de caleçon puisse te distraire.

\- Oh parce que l'idée que tu ne portes rien du tout dessous est tellement moins perturbante pour moi bien sûr, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il continuait d'être étonné de l'effet qu'il avait sur son petit ami. Il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises. Mais il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à penser qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Qu'il était un type ordinaire, incapable de plaire à des hommes aussi séduisants que Dean. Il travaillait là dessus. Mais il lui arrivait encore de douter.

\- Ce ne serait pas très hygiénique, rappela t-il en songeant à l'idée de ne pas porter de sous vêtements.

Dean rit une seconde à côté de lui avant de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule avec la sienne.

\- Peut être mais ce serait terriblement sexy, rétorqua t-il.

Castiel allait devoir garder l'idée en tête. Après tout, il aimait surprendre son petit ami. Et il était presque sûr que Dean apprécierait grandement de le voir sans caleçon sous son jean. Le jeune étudiant sentit ses joues rougir en songeant à la réaction que son petit ami aurait. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de fantasmer à ce sujet. Pas quand il était sur le point de passer une soirée avec sa sœur.

\- Ce serait comme ouvrir un cadeau de Noël. Je le ferais lentement pour ne pas brusquer les choses … et je …

\- Dean, si tu ne veux pas que j'ai une réaction très inappropriée qui gâcherait considérablement la soirée avec ma sœur, je te conseille de te taire maintenant, le coupa Castiel en serrant les poings.

Il aimait entendre Dean parler quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il adorait quand son petit ami lui décrivait ce qu'il voulait lui faire ou ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. Il lui arrivait même de décrire lui même ce qu'il ressentait quand il allait et venait dans le corps du jeune homme. Mais il préférait nettement que cela reste entre eux. Et il était sûr que sa sœur devinerait ce qui se passait dans sa tête à la minute où elle verrait si toutefois ils continuaient sur cette voie. Et elle ne se garderait pas de leur dire. Ce qui risquait de les mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux.

\- Oh parce que ce que je te dis t'excite mon ange ? C'est l'idée que je puisse te déballer comme un cadeau qui te met dans cet état ? Ou peut être que tu m'imagines ne portant rien sous mon jean … ou peut être juste un de ces strings moulants qui épouserait parfaitement les contours de mon sexe quand tu …

\- Dean, s'écria Castiel en s'arrêtant.

Le jeune homme éclata alors de rire en s'immobilisant à son tour. Il leva ensuite ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement avant de les poser sur les épaules du jeune étudiant.

\- J'arrête, j'arrête. Je ne voudrais pas que ma première rencontre avec ta sœur soit entachée par l'énorme érection que tu aurais et qui serait très certainement visible avec ce jean qui moule à la perfection ton corps magnifique.

Dean était le Diable personnifié. Ou du moins un démon quelconque. Parce qu'il savait toujours quoi dire pour mettre Castiel mal à l'aise. Pour le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements. Et pour lui donner envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de la faire taire d'un baiser que quiconque pourrait voir dans cette rue.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Tu es maléfique, assura t-il.

\- Et toi tu es un ange. Allez viens … on va être en retard.

Castiel secoua alors la tête avant de se remettre en route, Dean à côté de lui. Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours de l'appeler « mon ange ». Il lui avait expliqué que ce choix découlait de la signification de son prénom. Mais également du fait qu'il avait la sensation que Castiel l'avait arraché à l'enfer qu'était son quotidien. Castiel aimait l'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

\- Et si tout se passe bien ce soir, peut être que je te remercierais comme tu le mérites quand on sera rentrés.

Castiel aimait assez l'idée. Il était toujours partant pour faire l'amour avec Dean. Etre intimement lié à lui était une expérience dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il préférait nettement se concentrer sur la soirée qui les attendait. Il savait que Dean était toujours nerveux. Qu'il cherchait à se changer les idées en plaisantant ainsi. C'était un mécanisme de défense. Un auquel le jeune homme avait souvent recours.

\- Ok, dis moi en un peu plus sur Balthazar … histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre.

Castiel utilisa donc le temps qu'il leur restait pour rejoindre le restaurant pour décrire son beau frère à son petit ami. Il lui expliqua combien Balthazar était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit. Il lui décrivit les nombreuses fois où il lui avait apporté son soutien. Dean l'écouta religieusement et sans l'interrompre. Castiel pouvait sentir la tension s'emparer à nouveau de son petit ami à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lieu du rendez vous.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Dean s'immobilisa sans rentrer dans le restaurant.

\- Ok, je peux le faire … je sais que je peux le faire, se murmura t-il à lui même.

Il cherchait à se rassurer et Castiel le laissa faire. Il était prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il voulait que la soirée soit parfaite. Mais il voulait avant tout qu'elle le soit pour Dean. Il était sans nul doute le plus stressé des quatre personnes concernées.

\- On y va ! Lança finalement le jeune homme après de longues secondes.

Castiel monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée du restaurant puis ouvrit la porte et laissa son petit ami entrer avant lui. Une serveuse les accueillit aussitôt et les guida à leur table quand Castiel lui donna son nom. Hannah et Balthazar étaient déjà là, assis côte à côte. Ils les regardèrent approcher sans bouger et ne se levèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à leur hauteur.

\- Bonsoir, souffla Dean dont la voix était tremblante.

Castiel posa une main dans le bas de son dos pour lui apporter un semblant de soutien. Hannah s'approcha ensuite de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers Dean. Elle le regarda de longues secondes avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Castiel sentit son petit ami se tendre et il garda sa main appuyé contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Dean, intervint alors Balthazar.

Il tendit la main au jeune homme avec un sourire. Dean eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de la serrer enfin dans la sienne. Castiel en fit de même ensuite puis ils prirent tous place à table.

Il n'y avait que peu d'autres clients dans le restaurant et le jeune étudiant en fut soulagé. Il était évident que son petit ami était terriblement stressé et il savait que cela aurait été pire encore s'il y avait eu plus de témoins.

\- C'est un endroit charmant. Vous venez ici souvent ? Demanda Hannah pour engager la conversation.

Castiel hésitait à répondre de lui même mais il savait que sa sœur cherchait à faire participer Dean. Il laissa donc à son petit ami le soin de prendre la parole. Ce dernier le fit après s'être raclé inutilement la gorge.

\- Parfois … des fois oui … c'est … l'endroit est bien. Les gens … les clients … enfin … mince, désolé … je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. C'est juste que je suis …

\- Intimidé ? Termina Hannah en arquant un sourcil.

\- Terrifié, précisa Dean en la regardant dans les yeux.

Castiel avait terriblement envie de voler au secours de son petit ami. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Et il savait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas non plus paraître aussi vulnérable. Mais il devait en passer par là avant d'être totalement à l'aise. Il devait le laisser faire. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Dean. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Juste pour apprendre à te connaître, assura Hannah en souriant.

Castiel sourit à sa sœur pour lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être aussi gentille avec son petit ami. Il savait qu'elle avait encore quelques doutes quant à leur relation. Qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire payer à Dean tout les souffrances qu'il causerait à Castiel. Mais le jeune étudiant avait une confiance aveugle en son petit ami et il avait hâte que sa sœur soit convaincue de sa sincérité.

Dean se tortillait sur son siège à côté de lui, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Il aurait du se montrer spontané. Hannah ne le jugerait pas aussi facilement. Mais il avait à cœur de paraître sous son meilleur jour. C'était touchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda alors Dean en attrapant sa serviette et en la serrant dans ses mains.

Hannah haussa les épaules et ce fut finalement Balthazar qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Dean. On ne va pas te bombarder de questions. Mais je t'avoue que nous ne savons pas grand chose de toi et que nous serions ravis d'en savoir plus.

Dean se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec force et Castiel était étonné de ne pas encore voir de sang couler sur son menton. Il allait finir par se faire mal à ce rythme là. Castiel devait intervenir. Il posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son petit ami et serra le muscle une seconde. Dean lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil en coin avant de reporter son attention sur Balthazar.

\- Je ne comprends pas … je pensais que vous … que vous me sauteriez à la gorge dès que j'aurais franchi la porte et que vous seriez déjà en train de me menacer du genre … si tu lui fais du mal, on te tue ou quelque chose comme ça, avança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel savait que son petit ami avait redouté la réaction qu'Hannah et Balthazar auraient après l'avoir rencontré officiellement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'imaginait être menacé et malmené après seulement quelques secondes. Il s'était fait des idées. Et des idées visiblement totalement délirantes.

\- Je suis Anglais et chez moi, on ne menace pas ouvertement … du moins pas à la première soirée, plaisanta Balthazar sans nul doute pour dissiper quelque peu la tension et rassurer Dean.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas réellement l'entendre. Il était probablement trop stressé pour rire à sa plaisanterie. Ou même comprendre qu'il cherchait à plaisanter. Castiel resserra son emprise sur sa cuisse et se pencha sensiblement dans sa direction pour que la chaleur de son corps l'enveloppe et le détende un peu plus.

\- Plus sérieusement Dean … je ne vais pas te mentir. Si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je t'en ferais en retour et crois moi je peux être extrêmement retorse quand je le veux mais … je n'ai pas de préjugés. Je sais combien ils peuvent être tenaces et combien ils peuvent faire souffrir ceux contre qui ils sont dirigés. N'oublie surtout pas les gens avec qui j'ai grandis et … je ne veux surtout pas devenir comme eux alors non … je n'ai pas envie de penser au pire et j'ai réellement envie de croire que tu es l'homme qui rendra mon frère heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais je ne te connais pas et … tu fais parti de la famille à présent. J'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant à savoir et je doute que ce que je te dirais te conduira à m'apprécier, intervint Dean en baissant les yeux.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il savait combien son petit ami manquait de confiance en lui. Et il ressentait le besoin de le rassurer à chaque fois. Il détestait l'entendre se dévaloriser de la sorte.

\- Dean, souffla t-il pour le lui signifier.

Hannah leva alors une main devant elle pour le faire taire et Castiel tourna le visage pour la regarder, surpris.

\- Laisse moi en être seule juge s'il te plait. Tu pourrais être surpris. Et puis si Cas est tombé amoureux de toi, je suis sûre que je vais t'apprécier moi aussi.

Castiel aimait vraiment sa sœur comme un fou. Il avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour rendre son petit ami un peu moins nerveux. Pour que leur soirée se passe bien malgré le début compliqué qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Si tu le veux bien, on va tout reprendre du début d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête pour signifier à Hannah qu'il l'avait entendue et la jeune femme lui adressa alors un large sourire.

\- Parfait … alors Dean, dis moi en un peu plus sur toi.

Castiel retira la main de la cuisse de son petit ami, le sentant enfin sensiblement détendu et posa son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise pour rester suffisamment proche de lui. Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Hannah. Balthazar et elles se tenaient la main sur la table. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même avec Dean. Mais il savait que son geste n'aurait pas été accepté par les gens présents. Et que cela aurait probablement rendu son petit ami nerveux à nouveau.

\- Je … euh … je m'appelle Dean … enfin tu le sais déjà bien sûr … Dean Winchester. J'ai vingt deux ans et je suis … actuellement je suis serveur dans un café. J'ai un frère Sam et … désolé, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux m'entendre dire et j'ai l'impression d'être en train de passer un entretien d'embauche … ce qui … ce qui est perturbant parce que tu ne cherches définitivement pas à m'embaucher pour être le petit ami de ton frère … ou pour coucher avec lui parce que ça ferait de moi … euh … et … je suis ridicule hein ?

Castiel aurait probablement pu être amusé par le malaise de son petit ami. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement vulnérable chez le jeune homme à cet instant précis. Il semblait totalement perdu et à deux secondes de paniquer pour de bon. C'était surprenant. Dean était quelqu'un qui parlait facilement. Qui n'avait aucune difficulté à s'adresser à des étrangers. Mais devant sa sœur et Balthazar, il semblait totalement perdu. Et cela rendait Castiel un peu triste. Parce que c'était la preuve du manque de confiance flagrant en lui même dont le jeune homme souffrait depuis tellement longtemps … peut être même depuis toujours.

\- Non, tu n'es pas ridicule … juste nerveux. Et crois moi, je peux te comprendre. Je l'étais aussi en rencontrant Castiel, expliqua Balthazar d'une voix calme. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Dean, si tu veux, on peut partir. Personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir envie de rentrer.

Castiel savait que son petit ami n'accepterait pas sa proposition. Il était totalement mal à l'aise mais il était suffisamment fier pour se forcer à rester. A combattre sa peur. Dean avait passé sa vie à se battre contre tout et tout le monde. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux et fort. Mais également quelqu'un de facile à briser. Dean était un paradoxe.

\- Non c'est … d'accord, je vais reprendre. Je … je … ok … je pense reprendre mes études en janvier pour devenir psychologue. Je m'occupe également d'une association pour les jeunes hommes et femmes qui ont été rejetés par leur famille en raison de leur homosexualité. J'aime le rock et plus particulièrement les groupes des années soixante dix et quatre vingt. J'écoute Muse également parfois. Oh et j'adore les Western et la Guerre des Etoiles. Je lis beaucoup. Je … je crois avoir fait le tour non ?

Castiel sourit faiblement, fier de voir son petit ami reprendre le dessus. Il en avait dit trop et probablement trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Mais puisque sa sœur et Balthazar savaient déjà combien il était nerveux, ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Et tu es amoureux de mon frère, compléta finalement Hannah en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean sembla déstabilisé une seconde par la réflexion de la jeune femme. Il semblait avoir besoin de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une question qui nécessitait une réponse ou si elle était purement rhétorique. Castiel connaissait Hannah et il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle n'avait fait qu'affirmer quelque chose que tout le monde à la table savait déjà. Mais il devinait le doute chez son petit ami.

\- Oui, je l'aime … je l'aime comme un fou. Et probablement depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Je vous jure que je suis sincère et que je veux réellement faire ma vie avec lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je … je veux le rendre heureux … aussi heureux qu'il me rend et … notre passé … mon passé est compliqué mais on prend ensemble un nouveau départ.

Dean semblait avoir décidé qu'Hannah espérait une explication de sa part. C'était inutile mais ce qu'il venait de dire avait considérablement touché Castiel. Il savait toutes ces choses. Dean les lui avait déjà dites. Mais il était toujours agréable de les entendre à nouveau.

Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

\- Tu me rends heureux Dean. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais je peux te le garantir. Je suis heureux.

Le jeune homme tourna alors le visage vers lui et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel oublia qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant et se perdit dans les iris verts de son petit ami. Il savait exactement ce que Dean était en train de faire. Il cherchait à se rassurer en lisant dans ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'être convaincu et il pensait pouvoir le faire en regardant Castiel suffisamment longtemps. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait probablement usé d'une autre technique. Et cela les aurait conduit dans la chambre pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour y penser. Pas quand Hannah était là et avait probablement les yeux rivés sur eux. Castiel entendit sa sœur se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention et Dean finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation pour se reconcentrer sur la jeune femme.

\- C'est très mignon et touchant mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chagrine dans ce que tu as dit Dean.

Castiel savait que sa sœur plaisantait mais il était également persuadé que Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il posa donc à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

\- Les westerns ? Vraiment ? Demanda alors Hannah en souriant. Je croyais que tu aurais de meilleurs goûts !

Balthazar éclata alors de rire à côté d'elle et après un long moment passé à observer la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature extraterrestre, Dean rit à son tour. Presque aussitôt, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusque là s'envola et Castiel les imita une seconde plus tard. Ce fut ce moment que le serveur choisit pour venir prendre leur commande. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour parcourir le menu des yeux avant d'annoncer ce qu'ils avaient choisi.

Une fois le serveur repartit, Hannah secoua la tête, visiblement toujours amusée.

\- Et moi qui croyais que les gays étaient des gens raffinés et aux goûts sûrs, souffla t-elle.

Balthazar se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Castiel fut une nouvelle fois jaloux de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même avec Dean.

\- Pour une femme qui rejette tous stéréotypes, je te trouve bien trop influencée par tous les clichés que tu entends ici et là, lui reprocha t-il gentiment.

\- Et je tiens ici à rappeler que certains westerns sont des classiques qu'on ne peut pas ne pas aimer. Il suffit de savoir lire entre les lignes pour comprendre qu'ils ont tous un autre objectif que de montrer des hommes et des femmes en costume d'époque et qui se tirent dessus.

Castiel était soulagé de voir son petit ami prendre la parole sans y être invité. Cela semblait signifié qu'il se sentait enfin suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas être terrifié par ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Et il le devait à Hannah et à Balthazar. A la façon qu'ils avaient eu de le mettre à l'aise et d'ignorer sa nervosité du mieux possible.

\- Ok, je suis curieuse. Explique toi, l'encouragea Hannah.

Dean hocha la tête avant d'attraper sa serviette sur la table et de la tordre entre ses mains. Il était détendu mais pas encore totalement à l'aise. Cela viendrait avec le temps. Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- La lutte du bien contre le mal. Quand on prend le temps de les regarder vraiment, on comprend que c'est toujours là le sens caché de ces films. Le gentil contre le méchant. Le bien contre le mal. Le triomphe du bien malgré les pièges tendus et les obstacles. Ca peut paraître un peu cliché ou simpliste mais ce sont des films remplis d'espoir. Des films positifs et qui donnent envie de croire que le bien sort toujours vainqueur.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement lire entre les lignes et deviner ce que Dean sous entendait par là. Ce qu'il ne disait pas mais pensait au plus profond de lui. Ces films lui avaient donné espoir quand il allait mal. Ils lui avaient permis de continuer à se battre quand il pensait ne plus en avoir la force. Dean les regardait pour retrouver le sourire et la foi. Pour continuer de croire qu'il finirait par triompher malgré tout.

\- Un peu comme la Guerre des Etoiles en fin de compte, intervint alors Balthazar arrachant Castiel à ses réflexions.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Exactement, confirma t-il, visiblement satisfait que son message ait été entendu.

Personne ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel était prêt à parier que sa sœur et son mari avaient compris comme lui que ces films avaient une importance particulière pour Dean. Qu'ils avaient joué un rôle crucial dans sa vie. Et personne n'avait l'intention de se moquer de lui. Bien au contraire. Ils étaient touchés. Comme Castiel l'était devant ce qui ressemblait clairement à un aveu de faiblesse à peine déguisé. Dean s'ouvrait à eux, peut être même sans réellement le savoir.

\- Du moment que tu ne m'avoues pas que tu es un fan de Titanic, ça me va, ajouta alors Balthazar quand le silence eut trop duré.

Dean ricana une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Hé ! C'est un classique aussi. Je ne dis pas que je suis fan mais il est difficile de ne pas apprécier un film où Di Caprio est aussi canon.

\- D'accord, je t'accorde ça mais admets le, cette chanson de Céline Dion est tout simplement insupportable. Je te jure que je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que ce fichu bateau ne coule pas … juste pour ne plus avoir à entendre cette fichue chanson à la radio.

Castiel vit Dean sourire et il sut à cet instant précis que son petit ami allait parfaitement s'entendre avec Balthazar. Ils étaient différents. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et pourtant, ils semblaient sur la bonne voie pour devenir de très bons amis. Castiel était vraiment heureux que sa sœur ait fait entrer cet homme dans sa vie.

\- Fais comme moi et n'écoute plus la radio. Je peux te jurer que tu t'en porteras bien mieux, conclut Dean en regardant Balthazar.

Le jeune anglais leva alors son verre comme pour porter un toast – même s'il n'y avait que de l'eau à l'intérieur et que Castiel croyait se souvenir que ça portait malheur – avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Castiel, je dois te dire que j'adore ton petit ami. Tu as ma bénédiction, expliqua t-il ensuite.

\- Et j'en serais honoré si toutefois j'estimais en avoir besoin, répliqua le jeune étudiant sans aucune méchanceté.

Balthazar secoua alors la tête en riant. Castiel sourit à son tour avant de tapoter la cuisse de Dean puis de la relâcher pour prendre son verre d'eau. Il en but ensuite une gorgée rapide.

\- Et vous avez la mienne les garçons … même si je suppose que vous ne la demandiez pas non plus, lança Hannah.

Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait pas renoncé à Dean même si sa sœur le lui avait demandé. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Mais il aurait détesté avoir à choisir entre eux. Il aurait détesté perdre sa sœur à cause de ses sentiments pour son petit ami. Il n'était pas venu ici pour obtenir la bénédiction d'Hannah. Mais il était content de l'avoir tout de même. Et il savait qu'elle était également très importante pour Dean. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour se sentir enfin accepté. Pour se sentir accueilli à bras ouverts dans sa nouvelle famille.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats quelques minutes plus tard et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Ce fut finalement Dean qui le rompit.

\- Je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois d'avoir interrompu votre mariage. J'aurais probablement du attendre avant de parler à Cas mais je … je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le faire. Et je suis désolé si j'ai gâché votre soirée.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme s'excuse. Il savait qu'il se sentait coupable. Il était toutefois étonné qu'il le fasse lors de leur première soirée avec Hannah et Balthazar. C'était toutefois bon signe. Cele tendait à laisser penser qu'il se sentait bien avec eux. Et qu'il se sentait libre de parler.

\- Ne t'excuse pas … c'était divertissant. Je suis né en Angleterre je te rappelle … le pays de Shakespeare. On a un goût prononcé par les situations dramatiques et les grandes déclarations. On s'attend toujours à ce quelqu'un fasse un scandale en pleine soirée et que les têtes commencent à tomber … au sens propre.

Balthazar avait un côté théâtral qui amusait beaucoup Castiel. Il pouvait facilement comprendre ce qui avait séduit sa sœur. Il était gentil, drôle et charmant. C'était un vrai personnage. Et de toute évidence, son exubérance ne mettait pas Dean mal à l'aise. Ce qui était définitivement un bon point pour lui.

\- Ok, j'y penserais la prochaine fois, lança alors Dean en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Ils continuèrent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Hannah évoqua leur prochain départ pour l'Angleterre. La maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble et ses études. Dean accepta de répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posa sur son choix de carrière. Puis Castiel partagea ses inquiétudes quant aux partiels qui approchaient. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger et réglé la note, ils quittèrent le restaurant en discutant toujours.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'Hannah entraîna Castiel à l'écart alors que Balthazar parlait à nouveau avec Dean de Céline Dion.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, murmura t-elle à son frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer et il serra sa sœur fort contre lui.

\- Je l'aime comme un fou, assura t-il parce qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de le dire.

\- Et c'est réciproque, c'est évident, compléta t-elle aussitôt.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre durant quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Dean et sourit en le voyant rire avec Balthazar. Il était totalement à l'aise à présent. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension visible dans son corps et son visage semblait s'être éclairé. Castiel réalisa alors combien cette soirée avait été importante pour lui. Il s'était concentré uniquement sur l'angoisse de son petit ami et il avait ignoré la sienne. Mais à présent qu'il voyait Dean rire avec Balthazar, il réalisa combien il avait espéré que les choses se termineraient exactement ainsi. Et combien il était heureux que cela soit le cas.

Dean dut sentir qu'il le regardait puisqu'il finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il lui adressa ensuite un petit clin d'oeil qui rappela à Castiel ce qu'ils s'étaient promis avant d'arriver au restaurant. Il sentit aussitôt tout son corps s'embraser. Il allait ramener Dean chez lui et lui prouver ensuite combien il était satisfait de ce qui s'était passé. Et il y passerait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il était heureux et soulagé. Il était libéré d'un poids qui avait pesé sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Il avait bien l'intention de l'expliquer à Dean dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Pas avec des mots bien sûr. Ils en avaient suffisamment prononcé pour la soirée.


	39. Famille et amis

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais le temps passe à une vitesse folle !**

 **Je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire donc il n'y aura pas d'interruption dans les publications.**

 **Scène de sexe à nouveau dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous de me suivre !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**God only knows des Beach Boys**

 **Chapitre 39 : Amis et famille**

 _« Amitié vaut plus que parenté »_

 _Proverbe corse_

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un obstacle immense. Rencontrer Hannah et Balthazar, s'entendre avec eux et se faire apprécier des personnes qui formaient la famille de son petit ami était une étape cruciale pour le jeune homme.

Il avait cru ne pas en être capable. Il avait pensé qu'Hannah le rejetterait dès qu'elle le verrait. Qu'elle serait capable de lire clairement en lui. De voir ses défauts, ses faiblesses et son passé. De chercher à protéger son frère. Il ne l'imaginait pas capable de lui pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait à Castiel.

Mais elle n'avait porté aucun jugement sur lui. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait juste tenté d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Dean estimait pourtant qu'elle aurait pu lui en faire. Il avait exposé son frère à une maladie qui aurait fini par le tuer. Il lui avait brisé le cœur avant de revenir vers lui la queue entre les jambes. Il avait enfin gâché son mariage en se montrant égoïste. Hannah avait toutes les raisons de le détester. Mais à la place, elle lui avait ouvert les bras et lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans sa famille.

Dean avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour la jeune femme. Mais plus encore, il avait développé une vraie amitié avec Balthazar en l'espace de quelques heures. Le jeune anglais était drôle. Il était ouvert d'esprit et extraverti. Il était intelligent et tenait apparemment beaucoup à Castiel. Dean l'aimait énormément. Ils parlaient régulièrement au téléphone depuis leur rencontre. Plaisantaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de Céline Dion. Balthazar semblait vouer une haine sans faille à la chanteuse. Et Dean aimait en rire avec lui.

Castiel semblait également ravi par la tournure des évènements. Il avait longuement assuré à son petit ami que tout se passerait bien avant même que la confrontation n'ait lieu. Dean savait toutefois qu'il avait angoissé au moins autant que lui. Il avait redouté que les choses se passent mal. Il avait besoin du soutien de sa sœur dans cette histoire. Elle était sa seule famille.

Heureusement pour eux deux, le dîner avait été un succès. Et quand ils étaient rentrés chez le jeune étudiant, les choses avaient été plus parfaites encore. Ils avaient rejoint l'appartement en silence, sans se toucher. Mais une fois la porte fermée, Dean s'était littéralement jeté sur son petit ami.

Ca avait commencé par quelques baisers intenses et passionnés contre la porte d'entrée. Puis par quelques caresses sur le canapé. Cela avait fini avec Dean, installé précairement sur la table de la cuisine et Castiel allant et venant en lui à un rythme soutenu. Le jeune homme avait été surpris par l'initiative de son petit ami. Il préférait de loin faire l'amour dans un lit d'ordinaire. Ou sur le canapé si toutefois ils étaient trop excités pour rejoindre la chambre. Le reste du mobilier en revanche était d'ordinaire hors limite. Mais Castiel avait été celui à le pousser dans la cuisine. A le faire grimper sur la table et à le débarrasser de son pantalon. C'était lui qui avait également pris l'initiative de le préparer avec sa langue avant d'ajouter ses doigts. Lui qui lui avait arraché un premier orgasme sans avoir besoin de toucher son sexe et en se contentant de faire aller et venir ses doigts et sa langue à l'intérieur de son corps.

Dean avait été surpris mais ravi. Il aimait voir Castiel lâcher prise. Il aimait le voir s'abandonner totalement à son désir sans craindre d'être jugé. Dean estimait avoir des dizaines de choses sur lesquelles il devait travailler avant de pouvoir mener une relation et une vie normale. Mais Castiel avait également deux ou trois petits détails à régler. Il devait apprendre à ne plus réfléchir avant d'agir. A faire confiance à son instinct et à ne pas craindre ses pulsions. Il devait apprendre à se laisser aller.

Et de toute évidence, il avait choisi de commencer à travailler dessus après leur soirée avec Hannah. Dean n'avait pas trouvé à s'en plaindre bien au contraire. Le sexe avait été génial. Probablement le meilleur que le jeune homme ait connu dans sa vie. Il avait joui une seconde fois alors que le sexe de Castiel allait et venait en lui. Une nouvelle fois sans avoir besoin d'être touché. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était une première et il était ravi de la partager avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

Castiel avait atteint l'orgasme à son tour après quelques minutes. Ils étaient ensuite restés de longues secondes sans bouger, le bois de la table collant au dos de Dean. Puis le jeune homme avait fini par éclater de rire en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Castiel l'imita aussitôt, tout son corps vibrant contre celui de son petit ami, lui procurant des sensations incroyables qui transformèrent son rire en gémissement assez rapidement.

Ils avaient ensuite pris une douche rapide puis avaient pris place dans le lit de Castiel pour la nuit. Le jeune étudiant s'était aussitôt blotti contre Dean. Son visage avait trouvé sa place habituelle dans le creux de son cou. Tout était absolument parfait. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait de la chance.

Dean était heureux d'avoir pu être aussi facilement accepté par la famille de Castiel – du moins par ce qui lui restait de sa famille – mais il mourrait d'envie de présenter enfin son petit ami à Charlie et Garth.

Ses deux amis le connaissaient. Ils savaient tout de leur histoire et étaient à l'origine de l'initiative que Dean avait prise durant le mariage d'Hannah et Balthazar. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'organiser une soirée avec eux et de leur présenter Castiel en tant que son petit ami. Il était presque sûr que tout se passerait bien. Ses amis étaient étranges parfois et ils pouvaient se montrer stupides. Mais il les considérait comme sa famille. Il avait besoin de les entendre dire qu'ils acceptaient Castiel. Même s'il savait qu'ils le feraient.

Il soumit donc l'idée au jeune étudiant un soir où ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, le DVD de la Guerre des Etoiles – comment Castiel avait il pu ne jamais voir le film, Dean ne comprenait pas - dans le lecteur. Ils avaient commandé une pizza et avaient choisi de passer la soirée à regarder la trilogie en entier. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas retarder plus longuement l'échéance. Il ne redoutait pas réellement la réponse de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il accepterait sans hésiter. Mais il avait envie de lire sur son visage que cela lui faisait plaisir. Qu'il en avait autant envie que lui.

Il avait à peine fini de poser sa question quand Castiel lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- J'en serais ravi … honoré même.

Dean oublia alors sa passion sans faille pour la Guerre des Etoiles et se jeta littéralement sur son petit ami. Il lui démontra à plusieurs reprises combien il appréciait sa réaction. Avec sa bouche, ses mains et tout le reste de son corps. Ils ne trouvèrent pas le temps de regarder le moindre film. Leur pizza refroidit sans qu'ils la touchent. Mais Dean était pourtant sûr que cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

Il appela Charlie le lendemain pour lui proposer de rencontrer Castiel.

\- Je le connais déjà idiot, répliqua la jeune femme.

Dean adorait Charlie. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Mais elle parvenait souvent à le mettre hors de lui. Il soupira longuement pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu le connais ! Mais … j'aimerais vous le présenter comme … comme mon petit ami. C'est … je veux que ce soit officiel.

Il laissa à Charlie le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire et choisit de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que son amie ne prenne la parole à son tour. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait l'importance de sa requête sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas la supplier. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer non plus. Il voulait que Charlie comprenne.

\- Ok, officiel comme … officiel ?

La question de Charlie le surprit. Il hésita une seconde à lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucun sens mais il choisit de préciser sa pensée à la place.

\- Officiel comme … aux yeux de nos amis et de notre famille. Je veux que vous nous voyez en tant que couple et plus uniquement en tant qu'amis qui couchent ensemble. Je veux vous le présenter comme l'homme de ma vie … ce qu'il est au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.

Il entendit Charlie parler à quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout du fil – Garth probablement – mais ne put pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se contenta donc d'attendre patiemment que la jeune femme s'adresse à lui à nouveau.

\- Ok, d'accord, je comprends. Ou plutôt non, je ne comprends pas parce qu'il me semble que votre histoire est plutôt officielle déjà à nos yeux mais … hé, tu es bizarre et ça aussi c'est officiel donc … on va le faire. Mais je choisis l'endroit et je te dis que tout ceci nécessite un bon karaoké !

Dean grimaça en entendant la proposition de Charlie. Il aimait chanter et il n'avait aucune difficulté à le faire en public. Mais il doutait qu'un karaoké soit quelque chose qui tenterait Castiel. Et il voulait que son petit ami soit à l'aise avant tout. C'était ce que lui avait fait quand ils avaient retrouvé Hannah et Balthazar. Il avait choisi un restaurant que Dean connaissait. Un endroit où il ne serait pas angoissé plus que nécessaire. Il voulait agir de la même manière avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à convaincre Charlie.

\- J'aurais adoré bien sûr mais … Cas n'est pas … je ne pense pas qu'il va aimer ça.

Castiel t'aime et tu aimes chanter. Je ne vais pas te faire l'insulte de te dire clairement la conclusion que j'en tire parce que je suis presque sûre que tu en es capable seul, répliqua Charlie aussitôt.

Dean soupira longuement. Il pouvait continuer à insister ou reprocher à Charlie de se moquer ainsi constamment de lui. Mais il aimait la jeune femme comme une sœur et il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. De surcroît, il savait que Charlie ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Il était inutile de perdre son temps à tenter de la convaincre. Il était préférable de proposer à Castiel de les rencontrer au karaoké. Son petit ami accepterait certainement. Au moins pour faire plaisir à Dean.

\- Je vais lui en parler mais sache que je te déteste à cet instant précis, assura t-il en se frottant le menton.

\- Non, tu m'aimes, jeta Charlie, visiblement amusée.

\- Et on devrait m'enfermer pour ça.

Sur ces mots, Dean raccrocha le téléphone et le jeta sans ménagement sur sa table basse. Il passa ensuite sa journée à faire le ménage – inutilement – puis à regarder toutes les émissions stupides qui passaient à la télévision. Quand Castiel rentra finalement de l'université les bras chargés de livre, le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui raconter son coup de fil avec Charlie.

Il vit son petit ami grimacer quand il lui expliqua que son amie souhaitait organiser une soirée au karaoké. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, Castiel accepta sans protester. Dean utilisa alors ce qu'il leur restait de la soirée à le remercier d'être aussi gentil.

Charlie rappela Dean deux jours plus tard pour lui donner la date et l'heure à laquelle elle et Garth les attendraient au karaoké. Le jeune homme fut content d'entendre que son ami prévoyait de venir lui aussi. Il savait que Garth serait de son côté même si Charlie tenterait probablement de le rallier à sa cause. Et le fait que son ami se sente capable de sortir de l'appartement de la jeune femme était également une bonne nouvelle. Il faisait des progrès et était de toute évidence sur le chemin de la guérison.

Castiel aborda cette soirée avec plus de calme que Dean avait abordé celle avec Hannah et Balthazar. Il ne paniqua pas en tentant de choisir la tenue parfaite et ne s'emporta pas pour tout et n'importe quoi comme le jeune homme l'avait fait.

Il exigea toutefois une chose de Dean avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement. Il ne chanterait pas. Peu importait qui le lui demanderait. Il voulait bien suivre Dean dans ce bar mais il ne se tiendrait jamais sur scène devant des dizaines d'inconnus. Il ne prendrait pas le micro. Le jeune homme accepta aussitôt. Il savait que Castiel faisait une concession en acceptant de venir dans ce bar. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'exiger quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Si Dean avait besoin de parler – pour ne rien dire majoritairement, il le savait – quand il était angoissé, Castiel préférait de toute évidence gérer son stress différemment. Il ne disait rien. Restait muré dans le silence et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Dean le laissa faire mais fit en sorte de marcher suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il n'oublie pas sa présence. Pour qu'il sache que le jeune homme était là pour lui.

Castiel ne brisa finalement le silence que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le bar.

\- Ils vont m'aimer hein ? Ils ne vont pas … ils ne vont pas chercher à me faire fuir ?

Dean secoua la tête, touché par l'inquiétude de son petit ami. Il savait combien il était important d'être accepté par l'entourage de la personne qu'on aimait. Etre accueilli en tant qu'ami était différent de l'être en tant que petit ami. Castiel avait toutes les raisons d'être angoissé. Dean savait que Garth serait délicat et gentil avec lui. Il craignait en revanche que Charlie ne se montre un peu trop brusque et honnête. Elle ne chercherait jamais à le repousser et à lui faire prendre la fuite. Mais elle était parfaitement capable de plaisanter bêtement et de le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était ainsi qu'elle se comportait avec toutes les personnes qu'elle appréciait. Dean le savait. Mais son petit ami n'était pas encore habitué.

\- Ils ne chercheront pas à te faire fuir mais ne fais pas attention à ce que Charlie sera amenée à dire … elle … parfois, elle parle avant de réfléchir et … enfin, elle est comme ça.

Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Castiel que la jeune femme allait très probablement dire des choses qui le mettraient mal à l'aise mais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Il espérait que son petit ami serait capable de faire la part des choses et de ne pas tout prendre au premier degré.

Castiel lui adressa alors un large sourire puis un hochement de tête et Dean en fit de même avant d'ouvrir la porte du bar. Il était bondé bien qu'il soit encore tôt et le jeune homme hésita une seconde à faire demi tour. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'évoquer son plan avec Castiel. Devant lui, Charlie les avait repérés et leur faisait signe de les rejoindre. Une soirée. Ce n'était qu'une seule soirée. Quelques heures et ils pourraient à nouveau être seuls. Dean devait se raccrocher à cela pour ne pas paniquer à son tour. Il devait être fort pour Castiel.

Ils approchèrent de Charlie et Garth en silence puis, quand la jeune femme leur adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit, Dean se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Très bien, nous sommes là. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir. Le premier qui dit quoique ce soit de moqueur, de déplacé ou d'enclin à mettre Cas mal à l'aise, je le tue. Et croyez moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, visiblement surprise par son entrée en matière. Il la soupçonnait toutefois d'avoir prévu qu'il tiendrait des propos similaires. Elle avait sans doute pensé qu'il le ferait plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Et bien, belle entrée en matière Dean. Et oh … bonsoir à toi aussi. Qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant avant de regarder Castiel s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui saisit aussitôt la main sous la table et les posa sur sa cuisse.

\- Ah ah très drôle Bradburry … mais il me semble que tu le connais déjà … c'est même toi qui me l'a dit avant de me traiter d'idiot si je me souviens bien.

\- Oh, tu te souviens très bien mais tu m'as ensuite dit que tu voulais nous le présenter officiellement alors fais moi le plaisir de jouer le jeu et de nous présenter ce jeune homme.

Dean pouvait continuer à protester. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre Charlie d'arrêter de se comporter comme une gamine. Mais il pouvait sentir le stress de Castiel dans la façon qu'il avait de serrer et desserrer son poing emprisonné dans sa main. Et il ne voulait surtout pas rendre les choses plus compliquées encore. Il allait se conduire comme un parfait gentleman et faire en sorte que tout se passe parfaitement bien. Cela impliquait de ne pas contrarier Charlie. Même si elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Charlie, Garth, je vous présente mon petit ami Castiel. Cas … mes deux meilleurs amis, Garth et Charlie.

La jeune femme sourit plus largement encore en adressant un petit signe de tête au jeune étudiant.

\- Ravi de te connaître Castiel.

\- Tout est le plaisir est pour moi Charlie … Garth.

Dean secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au menu sur la table. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation et il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. A côté de lui, Castiel semblait un peu plus détendu. Ce fut finalement Garth qui rompit le silence.

\- Ok, parfait … alors qui va avoir l'immense privilège de chanter en premier ?

Dean releva aussitôt la tête de son menu et jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

\- Castiel ne veut pas chanter, déclara t-il parce qu'il était important que tout le monde le sache.

Il ressentait le besoin quasi vital de protéger son petit ami. C'était idiot. Il savait parfaitement que Charlie et Garth n'avaient pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ils étaient deux imbéciles qui parlaient la plupart du temps sans réfléchir mais ils n'étaient pas méchants. Bien au contraire.

\- Oh euh … est-ce qu'insister pour qu'il le fasse fait partie de la liste des raisons qui pourraient te contraindre à me tuer ? Demanda finalement Garth après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- C'est même probablement tout en haut de ma liste.

\- Ok, alors je n'insiste pas. Et … c'est sans doute préférable d'ailleurs. Personne n'a envie de passer après moi. Je suis tellement doué que je pourrais vous filer des complexes.

Garth cherchait à se montrer gentil. Il plaisantait pour détendre l'atmosphère et mettre Castiel à l'aise. Dean lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Il fut surpris quand son petit ami prit la parole à son tour.

\- Ce que Dean oublie de vous dire, c'est que je suis un très mauvais chanteur et … je n'aime pas quand toute l'attention est braquée sur moi. Je préfère nettement être spectateur.

\- Je te comprends amigo … crois moi … tu vas être littéralement soufflé par ma performance. Rien ne peut égaler mon talent.

Charlie ricana alors une seconde sans lever les yeux de son menu.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais entendu ma version de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

\- Je vis avec toi je te rappelle. Ce qui signifie que je l'entends le matin quand tu prépares le petit déjeuner … puis quand tu es dans la douche et oh … le soir aussi quand tu rentres et … en fait toute la journée non stop.

Dean regarda ses deux amis se disputer gentiment avant de se pencher vers Castiel pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Ce sont deux idiots et si tu ne les aimes pas, je serais parfaitement d'accord pour tirer un trait sur eux. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Il savait que Charlie et Garth pouvaient l'entendre. A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ses amis ne le prendraient pas mal. C'était comme ça que leur amitié fonctionnait. Cela pouvait en surprendre plus d'un mais c'était leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.

\- Oh, je t'en prie Winchester. Admets le ! Tu serais totalement perdu sans nous, lança Charlie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non erreur ma belle … je serais totalement perdu sans lui, rectifia t-il en indiquant Castiel de la main.

Garth sourit alors que Charlie secouait la tête. Dean tourna le visage vers Castiel et observa son profil une seconde. Son petit ami était séduisant. Il le savait. Mais il l'était plus encore à cet instant précis, le bleu de ses yeux semblant briller sous la lumière tamisée du bar.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller. Ils ne sont pas si terribles, souffla finalement Castiel en se tournant à son tour vers Dean.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme en approchant son visage de celui de son petit ami.

Il ne l'embrasserait pas en public même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il savait que cela mettrait Castiel mal à l'aise. Et même s'il était convaincu que Charlie s'était assurée que l'endroit était fréquenté uniquement par des gens ouverts d'esprit, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

\- Ok, ok les amis … je vais aller chanter avant de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide comme sortir mon téléphone pour prendre des photos de vous et … croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'en ferais ensuite, lança Garth en quittant sa chaise.

Dean hésita une seconde à dire à son ami que ce qu'il venait de dire entrait clairement dans la catégorie des choses déplacées à ne pas dire … des choses qui mettraient Castiel mal à l'aise également mais il était totalement fasciné par le rouge qui colorait à présent les joues de son petit ami. Et il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui. Il entendit Garth s'éloigner mais ne bougea pas.

\- Bien parfait Castiel … est-il vraiment nécessaire que je te fasse le discours habituel de la sœur protectrice ? Du genre si tu lui fais du mal etcétéra etcétéra … parce que je le ferais si je le dois … te faire du mal j'entends. Si tu lui fais du mal je te détruirais mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire alors …

\- Je crois pourtant que c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire, répliqua Castiel en la regardant.

Charlie sembla surprise par sa remarque. Elle dévisagea Castiel une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Oh je l'adore Dean ! Tu dois absolument le garder !

C'était la façon que Charlie avait de donner au jeune homme sa bénédiction et Dean le savait très bien. Il en fut touché. L'avis de ses amis comptait beaucoup pour lui. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, il avait multiplié les erreurs. Les seules fois où il se sentait réellement coupable étaient celles où Charlie, Garth ou Sam le lui disaient clairement. Il avait besoin de leur approbation pour se sentir bien.

\- Je suis touché par le vote de confiance Charlie, rétorqua alors Castiel.

Dean avait espéré que les choses se passeraient bien. Il avait espéré que ses amis ne se montreraient pas trop pressants ou déstabilisants comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Castiel serait parfaitement capable de les remettre à leur place en quelques phrases. Il était tellement fier de son petit ami à cet instant qu'il reconsidérait sérieusement sa décision de ne pas l'embrasser en public. Il se contenta toutefois de lui serrer la main qu'il tenait toujours sur sa cuisse. Il savait que le message serait clair pour Castiel.

\- Et les amis de Dean sont mes amis aussi … même si dans votre cas, ami n'est pas nécessairement le terme approprié bien sûr, lança Charlie.

Castiel paraissait sincèrement amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme et Dean oublia alors toutes ses angoisses aussitôt. Il y avait des personnes qui étaient totalement déstabilisées par son amie. Pas parce qu'elle leur faisait peur. Mais parce qu'elle était difficile de la cerner. Elle faisait des plaisanteries que peu de gens comprenaient. Tenait des propos étranges et avait tendance à toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait. Mais de toute évidence, Castiel n'était pas intimidé. Bien au contraire. Il semblait ravi.

\- A vrai dire, Dean et moi sommes également amis avant de former un couple. Et puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rassurer sur ce point, je tiens à t'assurer que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. J'espère que tu me croiras quand je te diras que je préfèrerais m'arracher un bras que de le faire souffrir ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde.

Dean tourna le visage vers Castiel alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il savait que Castiel l'aimait. Il savait qu'il envisageait leur avenir ensemble. Mais l'entendre le dire avec autant de certitude lui faisait incroyablement chaud au cœur. Dans ces moments là, il oubliait tout le reste. Il oubliait les obstacles qui se mettraient inévitablement en travers de leur chemin. Il ne voyait plus que Castiel. Et l'espoir qu'il représentait d'avoir enfin un avenir heureux.

Charlie semblait enchantée par ce qu'elle entendait également. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le serveur se présenta finalement à leur table et après avoir pris leur commande, Garth monta sur scène et attrapa le micro.

\- Bonsoir euh … j'aimerais dédicacer cette chanson à deux de mes amis. Ils ont eu la chance de trouver ce que beaucoup de gens passent leur vie à chercher et je suis heureux pour eux alors … les gars, c'est pour vous.

Dean vit du coin de l'oeil Castiel sourire en regardant Garth. Les premières notes de la chanson des Beatles, All your need is love résonnèrent ensuite autour d'eux et Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer. Garth n'avait pas besoin de leur dire clairement qu'il approuvait leur nouvelle relation. Le choix de sa chanson était suffisamment clair. C'était sa façon de leur dire qu'il était de leur côté. C'était un message d'espoir aussi. La preuve que le jeune homme commençait enfin sa longue route vers une guérison totale. Dean l'observa de longues secondes, un sourire sans doute un peu idiot accroché sur ses lèvres. Garth chantait faux et en faisait définitivement trop. Mais il était sincère. Dean n'avait pas le moindre doute là dessus.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise un jour qu'il chante faux, intervint Charlie doucement.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il sentit Castiel bouger sa main emprisonnée pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Dean et le jeune homme le laissa faire. C'était parfait. Ca aurait pu l'être plus encore s'ils avaient pu s'embrasser. Mais Dean avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Et espérer toujours plus conduisait à être déçu. C'était une leçon qu'il avait finie par apprendre à force de mauvaises nouvelles. Le monde était tel qu'il était. Il n'était pas parfait. Ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais tant qu'il avait Castiel à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Garth termina sa chanson en tentant des vocalises qui firent grimacer toutes les personnes présentes. Il reposa ensuite le micro avant de retourner en direction de leur table. Charlie lui tapota l'épaule pour le féliciter alors que Dean observait toujours la scène. Il ne pouvait peut être pas embrasser Castiel devant autant de monde et leur monter à tous qu'il était amoureux et fier de l'être. Mais il pouvait tout de même faire passer son message. Il lui suffisait de chanter.

\- Ok, à qui le tour ? Demanda Garth, le forçant à se reconcentrer sur ses amis.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara t-il alors.

Charlie sembla déçue de ne pas être la prochaine mais elle ne dit rien. Dean relâcha alors la main de Castiel pour pouvoir se lever. Il adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil à son petit ami avant de prendre la direction de la scène. Il entendit Garth dire quelque chose dans son dos mais il ne comprit pas les mots qu'il prononçait. Ca n'avait de toute façon aucune importance. Il avait une mission à remplir et il comptait la mener à bien.

Une fois face au micro, Dean regarda rapidement la liste des chansons disponibles. Il sourit en trouvant un titre parfait pour ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'indiqua à la jeune femme en charge de la musique avant de regarder les clients présents dans le bar.

Dean avait déjà chanté plusieurs fois face à un public. Il n'avait jamais été intimidé. Il aimait, à l'inverse de Castiel, que l'attention soit braquée sur lui quand il se donnait en spectacle. Mais cette fois, c'était différent de ce qu'il faisait au bar quand il y travaillait encore. Cette fois, c'était plus personnel. Intime. Il ne s'adressait pas à des clients ou des conquêtes potentielles. Il s'adressait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait que cela soit parfait.

Il chercha donc Castiel du regard avant d'attraper le micro.

\- J'aimerais dédier cette chanson à la personne qui partage ma vie. Celle qui m'a sauvé de moi même et qui m'a prouvé que j'avais le droit d'être aimé à nouveau … qu'il était possible d'ouvrir son cœur et de ne pas en souffrir ensuite.

Il avait volontairement choisi de ne pas avouer que cette personne était un homme. Il savait que Castiel préférait qu'il ne le désigne pas clairement. Peu importait que les clients du bar puissent penser qu'il s'adressait à une femme. Les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux savaient exactement à qui cette chanson était adressée. Et c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin.

Il entendit alors les premières notes de la chanson résonner autour de lui. Il la connaissait par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lire les paroles sur l'écran à sa droite. Il pouvait garder son regard rivé sur Castiel.

\- I may not always love you. But long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it. I'll make you so sure of it. God only knows what I'll be without you.

Castiel souriait à présent. Il était trop loin pour que Dean puisse réellement voir son visage mais il était presque sûr qu'il devait avoir les joues légèrement rouges.

\- If you should ever leave me, life will still go on believe me. The world could show nothing to me. So what good would leaving do me. God only knows what I'll be without you.

Les paroles étaient parfaites. Elles faisaient échos à tout ce que Castiel et lui s'étaient dits depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas garantir qu'ils seraient éternellement ensemble. Rien ne pouvait leur garantir que leur histoire ne se terminerait pas un jour. Mais à cet instant précis, ils s'aimaient. Ils représentaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Il était stupide de se faire des promesses qu'ils ne pourraient peut être pas tenir. Mais Dean pouvait au moins jurer à son petit ami qu'il n'envisageait pas la vie sans lui. Qu'il ne voyait pas ce que le monde pourrait avoir à lui offrir si toutefois il venait à le perdre.

\- God only knows what I'll be without. If you should leave me, the life would still go on believe me. But word could show nothing to me. So what good leaving do me ? God only knows what I'll be without you. God only knows what I'll be without you.

Dean répéta encore et encore ces quelques mots jusque la fin de la chanson. Il écouta ensuite la musique s'arrêter. Il n'entendit pas les applaudissements qui suivirent sa performance. Il ne voyait que Castiel. Le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Son petit ami s'était levé de sa chaise et semblait devoir se retenir de s'élancer dans sa direction. Dean choisit alors de mettre un terme à son calvaire. Il descendit de scène sans réellement se soucier des gens qui le félicitaient. Il rejoignit ses amis à leur table et se planta devant Castiel. Il l'observa de longues secondes dans les yeux. Il était probablement en train de se trahir et de dévoiler à quiconque les regardait – tout le bar certainement – que cette chanson avait été adressée à l'homme extraordinaire qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Et Castiel aussi visiblement.

\- Dean, c'était … commença le jeune étudiant.

Dean avait vu juste. Les joues de son petit ami étaient rouges. Et ses yeux brillants. Il était ému et le jeune homme sut alors qu'il avait eu raison de choisir cette chanson.

\- Ok, euh … c'est touchant et tout ça mais … au cas où vous ne vous en souvenez pas, on est là aussi hein !

C'était Garth. Dean se souvint alors qu'ils étaient toujours au bar et pas seuls dans son appartement. Il ne détacha toutefois pas ses yeux de Castiel et se contenta d'adresser un doigt d'honneur à son ami pour le faire taire.

\- D'accord, d'accord … je la ferme, jeta Garth.

Dean sourit ensuite à Castiel avant de lui adresser un petit hochement de tête. Il avait cru que Castiel en resterait là mais son petit ami se pencha dans sa direction sans hésiter. Il ne l'embrassa pas mais vint coller ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on soit seul, souffla t-il alors.

Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors que son entrejambe s'embrasait littéralement. Ok. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour être trop excité. Mais les images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête étaient suffisamment claires et explicites pour pousser son corps à réagir. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Castiel reculait. Son petit ami se rassit ensuite sur sa chaise. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver un minimum de calme avant d'en faire de même.

\- Je suis jaloux vous savez, déclara Garth.

Dean lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil. Il savait que son ami le disait sans aucune méchanceté. Mais il savait également qu'il était sincère. Il n'était pas jaloux parce que Dean était avec Castiel et qu'il avait eu des vues sur lui après l'avoir rencontré. Il était jaloux parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'homme avec qui faire sa vie. Et pourtant, il le méritait plus que quiconque. Dean savait qu'il pourrait rendre son futur partenaire très heureux. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il finirait enfin par trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aimer comme il le méritait.

\- Et moi, je suis un peu écoeurée, jeta finalement Charlie.

La jeune femme plaisantait bien sûr. Dean pouvait le lire sur son visage. Elle était contente pour lui. Et il savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu venir. Qu'elle avait toujours su que c'était ainsi que cela se terminerait pour lui. Sans doute n'aurait elle pas tort. Après tout, tout le monde semblait avoir compris qu'il était amoureux de Castiel avant qu'il ne le comprenne lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec ce que Jason lui avait fait subir. Mais il refusait de penser à lui pour le moment.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas été à chaque fois que je t'ai surpris avec Gilda … et dans des situations plus que compromettantes je te rappelle, répliqua alors Dean en grimaçant.

Il entendit Castiel rire à côté de lui et il lui reprit aussitôt la main. Cette fois, il ne le cacha pas. Il les laissa bien en vue sur la table. Et son petit ami le laissa faire sans protester. Dean avait la sensation que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux. Qu'il y avait eu comme un déclic chez Castiel.

\- Oh je t'en prie. C'est le fantasme de tout homme de voir deux femmes s'embrasser et se tripoter. Tu as eu le droit à un spectacle gratuit. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre !

\- Je suis gay je te rappelle alors pour moi, ça s'apparente plus à un film d'horreur qu'à autre chose, rétorqua Dean sans hésiter.

Il fit ensuite un effort pour chasser les souvenirs de son amie avec sa petite amie de sa tête.

\- Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je doute que voir la fille que je considère comme ma petite sœur m'aurait vraiment excité, ajouta t-il ensuite.

Charlie éclata alors de rire. Garth secoua la tête, visiblement amusé lui aussi. Dean considérait à présent la soirée comme réussie. Tout le monde était à l'aise et il avait fait passer son message à Castiel. Elle serait conclue – il en était convaincu – par du sexe et probablement plusieurs orgasmes. Dean voulait vivre des moments comme celui ci jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Et à chacun ses fantasmes hein, lança finalement Garth quand Charlie eut fini de rire.

Dean secoua la tête. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Il souriait lui aussi. Dean constata alors tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez son petit ami depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Lors de leurs premières conversations, le jeune étudiant avait des difficultés à parler de sexe. Il bafouillait dès qu'il évoquait le sujet. Et à présent, il était suffisamment à l'aise pour rire aux plaisanteries que Garth faisait. Il avait évolué. Il avait grandi. Et Dean était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il en était en partie responsable. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris que des bonnes décisions concernant son petit ami. Mais il l'avait tout de même aidé.

\- Et c'est pour ça que l'industrie du porno a un avenir aussi brillant devant elle, rappela ensuite Garth le plus sérieusement du monde. Il y aura toujours de nouveaux fantasmes à satisfaire.

Dean vit Castiel grimacer une seconde. Il se demanda alors si son petit ami avait déjà regardé un film pornographique. Il était prêt à parier que non. Dean n'était pas forcément un grand adepte lui même. Mais il y avait eu déjà recours par le passé. Surtout quand il était encore très jeune et qu'il se cherchait toujours. Il s'imagina alors une seconde installé avec Castiel sur son canapé et visionnant un film pornographique pour observer sa réaction. C'était une idée qui avait ses mérites. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient contentés de choses classiques. Le sexe était génial bien sûr. Mais ils s'en étaient tenus aux basiques. Dean avait envie d'expérimenter des choses avec son petit ami. Il avait un tiroir plein de jouets qu'il avait envie d'utiliser avec lui. Peut être pourrait il le convaincre d'innover un peu ce soir.

\- Et je suis sûr que tu parles d'expérience, lança alors Charlie, arrachant Dean à ses réflexions.

Il se reconcentra alors sur ses amis. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser envahir par des images qui n'échoueraient pas à lui faire avoir des réactions totalement inappropriées. Il attendrait d'être seul avec Castiel pour y penser à nouveau.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Garth en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu as une collection de porno qui ferait pâlir n'importe qui à cette table. Et qui dégouterait également probablement Castiel ici présent.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Charlie puisse mêler son petit ami à leur dispute ridicule mais Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en prenant la parole avant lui.

\- Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas aussi innocent que vous semblez le croire !

Son intervention arracha un sourire à Garth alors que Charlie le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés. Dean, lui même, fut surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne savait pas si son petit ami avait dit cela uniquement pour déstabiliser ses deux amis. Mais sa réflexion lui fit aussitôt repenser au plan qu'il avait commencé à établir dans sa tête. Il était presque sûr à présent que son petit ami ne dirait pas non. Il n'avait peut être jamais regardé de films porno mais il était visiblement curieux. Et Dean avait l'intention d'exploiter cette nouvelle information pour leur plaisir à tous les deux. Et probablement plusieurs fois.

\- Qui l'eut cru hein ?! Finit par dire Charlie en souriant à son tour.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules en baissant les yeux sur la table.

\- Ok, aussi intéressante que soit cette conversation et aussi surprenant que soit ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, je crois qu'il serait temps pour nous de ne plus parler de sexe. Parce que Dean me semble à deux doigts de sauter sur son petit ami et de nous faire arrêter tous les quatre pour exhibitionnisme, intervint Garth après s'être raclé la gorge.

Charlie et Castiel éclatèrent alors de rire mais Dean, lui, se contenta de dévisager son petit ami. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la soirée se déroulerait ainsi. Il n'avait pas pensé que Castiel serait ainsi capable de s'intégrer sans problème dans la famille que le jeune homme s'était construit au fil des années. Et il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de la façon qu'il avait de regarder son petit ami. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Il pria alors pour que Charlie et Garth n'insistent pas pour que la soirée dure trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de finir au poste mais il doutait de pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Et franchement … quand Castiel se comportait ainsi, qui pouvait réellement lui en vouloir ?


	40. Epilogue

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai adoré écrire ces personnages et ils me manquent beaucoup.**

 **Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire et j'essaierais de poster un chapitre dans l'après midi si j'ai le temps.**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir commentée. C'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation d'écrire quand je suis un peu à court d'idées.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A tout à l'heure peut être ou à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Thinking out loud d'Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapitre 40 : Epilogue**

 _« La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter »_

 _Mère Thérésa_

Six mois, une heure et quarante trois minutes. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Castiel avait donné une seconde chance à Dean. Six mois durant lesquels les deux jeunes hommes avaient construit leur histoire pas à pas. Six mois où ils avaient connu un bonheur immense mais également quelques faux pas qui avaient manqué de les séparer.

Rien n'avait été parfait. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés. Dean continuait de manquer de confiance en lui et parfois, il faisait des rechutes qui le poussaient à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Castiel, de son côté, avait parfois quelques difficultés à oublier ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils se criaient dessus et se séparaient fâchés. Mais ils se retrouvaient toujours. Jamais, ils n'étaient restés brouillés plus de quelques heures. Un jour au maximum.

Ils s'aimaient trop pour se séparer. Il s'aimaient trop pour laisser des petits détails se mettre entre eux. Ils avaient affronté des épreuves côte à côte et leur relation était solide. Peu importait les disputes. Peu importait les paroles parfois blessantes qu'ils échangeaient. A la fin, ils se retrouvaient toujours. Et Castiel était persuadé à présent que cela ne changerait jamais. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Durant ces six mois, Dean avait considérablement évolué. Il avait grandi. Il avait enfin repris ses études. Et si les premiers jours avaient été compliqués pour lui, il n'en était pas moins déterminé. Il étudiait sans relâche pour atteindre son objectif. Castiel était persuadé qu'il allait réussir.

De son côté, le jeune étudiant avait réussi à rattraper le retard accumulé. Il était à présent parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Dean ne cessait de lui rappeler combien il était fier de lui sur ce point.

Le monde n'avait pas changé durant ces six mois. L'homosexualité continuait d'être montrée du doigt. De jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes continuaient d'être agressés parce qu'ils étaient différents. Et Dean continuait de se battre pour que l'opinion change. Castiel était également fier de lui et lui répétait souvent.

Autour d'eux, en revanche, les choses avaient considérablement changé. Charlie habitait à présent avec Gilda. Leur histoire n'avait pas été simple. Mais elles avaient réussi, elles aussi, à franchir toutes les étapes. Et Castiel les voyait finir leur vie ensemble.

Garth avait fini par déménager de chez la jeune femme. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour vaincre sa peur. Il voyait un psychologue plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais il avait retrouvé le sourire. Et sa foi en l'humanité. Il avait fini par ne plus penser constamment à son agression. Il avait fait quelques rechutes. Mais il se battait. Et sa rencontre avec Andy lui avait offert une chance de retrouver espoir. Dean les avait présentés sans penser une seule seconde qu'il en ressortirait quelque chose de ce genre. Andy avait vécu des années sous le jougs de son frère. Il avait encaissé les coups et les insultes. Grâce à l'aide de l'association, il avait fini par mettre de la distance entre Ansem et lui. Garth était celui qui s'était occupé de lui durant cette période. Dean avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire du bien. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose de similaire en fin de compte. Et après deux mois passés à travailler côte à côté, ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux. Ca avait beaucoup surpris Dean. Mais cela l'avait également ravi. Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux ensemble.

Sam, de son côté, avait enfin eu le courage de demander Jessica en mariage. Ils ne rendraient les choses officielles que lorsqu'ils auraient fini leur études. Mais ils étaient fiancés et cela n'avait surpris personne. Comme Hannah et Balthazar, Sam et Jess étaient le couple parfait. Celui auquel tout le monde voulait ressembler.

La sœur de Castiel était retourné vivre en Angleterre. Mais ils se parlaient très souvent au téléphone. Dean et lui devaient leur rendre visite durant les vacances d'été. Le jeune homme était déjà angoissé à l'idée de prendre l'avion.

Castiel avait également souvent Gabriel au téléphone. Ils étaient devenus amis après leur rencontre au mariage. Cette amitié était importante pour le jeune étudiant. Il avait souvent recours au cousin de Balthazar pour avoir des conseils. Et quand Dean et lui s'étaient disputés, c'était vers Gabriel qu'il se tournait.

La vie avait repris son cours et même si rien n'était parfait, Castiel était totalement heureux.

Six mois était une étape importante pour le jeune étudiant. Et il avait l'intention de la fêter dignement. Il avait préparé un dîner pour son petit ami et choisi tous les plats qu'il préférait. Il avait même confectionné lui même une tarte aux pommes. Il n'était pas sûr du résultat mais il savait que le geste toucherait Dean.

Ils n'habitaient toujours pas officiellement ensemble. Mais c'était tout comme. Dean ne passait plus que de rares moments dans son appartement. Ses affaires se trouvaient aujourd'hui majoritairement chez Castiel. Le jeune étudiant savait que son petit ami avait choisi de conserver son appartement uniquement parce qu'il continuait d'avoir peur. Il voulait pouvoir s'y réfugier si toutefois les choses se passaient mal. Quand ils se disputaient, il y retournait aussitôt. Cet appartement représentait son indépendance. Le nouveau départ qu'il avait pris quand Jason l'avait laissé tomber. Il était important pour lui et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à s'en séparer.  
Il savait en revanche que le jeune homme n'y dormirait pas ce soir. Il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que son petit ami passe la nuit avec lui. Dans son lit et dans ses bras. Comme toutes les nuits, presque, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Castiel avait fait le grand ménage en prévision de leur soirée. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à ranger méthodiquement chaque chose qui traînait par terre. Le jeune étudiant était quelqu'un d'extrêmement organisé. Il était presque maniaque. Dean, en revanche, avait la fâcheuse habitude à tout laisser traîner derrière lui. Il y avait des vêtements à lui dans la salle de bains, des sous vêtements par terre dans la chambre et plusieurs notes de cours éparpillées sur la table du salon. Castiel avait appris à composer avec cela. Mais ce soir, il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait.  
Il changea donc les draps de son – leur – lit. Alluma des bougies un peu partout dans l'appartement. Puis il vérifia qu'ils avaient du lubrifiant dans une des tables de nuit.

Depuis quelques mois, Dean et lui innovaient quelque peu en matière de sexe. Ils avaient parlé ouvertement de leur fantasmes et en avaient réalisé quelques uns. Castiel était surpris de voir qu'il n'était absolument pas mal à l'aise avec tout cela. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il ne serait jamais le genre d'homme à aimer la fantaisie et les nouvelles expériences. Mais avec Dean, il avait envie de tout tenter. Il ne le regrettait pas. Ils avaient acquis ensemble des jouets dans un sex shop. Ils avaient chargé des films pornographiques. Et ils avaient baptisé comme il se devait tout le mobilier de l'appartement. Le sexe était toujours aussi génial. Et même après six mois de relation, Castiel ne se lassait pas.

Le jeune étudiant vérifia que sa tarte n'avait pas brûlé puis éteignit le four. Il rangea tout ce qu'il avait utilisé dans la cuisine avant de filer prendre une douche.

Il n'était pas sûr que Dean se souvenait qu'ils fêtaient leur six mois ensemble. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Castiel ne savait pas si son petit ami tenait le compte des jours passés ensemble. Ca n'avait pas une grande importance quand on envisageait de faire sa vie entière avec une personne. Mais c'était une occasion de faire la fête. Le jeune étudiant envisageait cette soirée comme la célébration de leur victoire sur la vie. De leur victoire sur le monde extérieur et sur la société qui continuait de les montrer du doigt.

Une fois propre et habillé, Castiel retourna dans le salon pour vérifier une énième fois que tout était en place. Il s'assura ensuite qu'ils avaient de la bière au frigo puis alluma la chaîne stéréo et choisit un disque à passer. Il était en train de régler le volume quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit dans son dos.

\- Hé mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu …

Dean s'interrompit alors et Castiel lui fit face en souriant. Son petit ami regardait autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide mais … ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble et j'avais envie de le fêter, expliqua t-il.

Dean sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête lentement.

\- Six mois … désolé, je … je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aujourd'hui.

Castiel n'était pas vexé. Il savait combien son petit ami était occupé ces derniers temps. Il devait jongler entre ses études, l'association et son travail. Il avait constamment quelque chose à faire. Et tout son temps libre était consacré à Castiel. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ait perdu la notion du temps.

\- Heureusement pour toi, je m'en souvenais et j'ai préparé tout ce dont on a besoin pour fêter dignement l'évènement.

Dean déposa à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. Il renifla une seconde avant de sourire largement.

\- Tu as préparé une tarte ? Demanda t-il, visiblement surpris.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'elle sera mangeable mais oui … j'ai préparé tout le repas.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Dean le disait très souvent. Castiel savait que son petit ami continuait d'avoir peur qu'il en doute. Il n'avait pas encore totalement accepté que le jeune étudiant ait confiance en lui. Il prononçait donc ses trois mots dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les répétait encore et encore quand ils faisaient l'amour. Castiel espérait qu'un jour, il n'en ressentir ait plus le besoin.

\- Je le sais oui et je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, déshabille toi et viens t'asseoir dans le salon.

Dean inclina alors la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Il était visiblement amusé par ce que Castiel venait de dire. Le jeune étudiant réalisa alors le double sens que ses propos pouvaient avoir.

\- Quand tu dis « déshabille toi », tu entends complètement ? Ou juste ma veste ?

Castiel donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son petit ami avant de secouer la tête et de reculer.

\- Juste ta veste … même si je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu te balades nu dans l'appartement.

Dean posa son sac à dos par terre avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il n'avait aucun complexe concernant son physique et ne ressentait aucune gêne à déambuler entièrement nu dans l'appartement. Il le faisait d'ailleurs très souvent. Castiel ne trouvait rien à y redire. Même si cette habitude lui avait souvent coûté d'être en retard. Il soupçonnait Dean d'agir ainsi volontairement.

\- Obsédé va ! Lança le jeune homme en retirant sa veste pour la ranger dans le placard de l'entrée.

Castiel le regarda faire avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il éteignit le four puis sortit deux bières du frigo. Dean le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui prit une des bouteilles des mains et la posa sur le comptoir à sa droite. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel et joignit les mains dans le bas de son dos.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi, constata t-il en regardant le jeune étudiant dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai fait un peu pour moi aussi … j'espérais que cela me donnerait une chance de te mettre dans mon lit, plaisanta t-il en souriant.

Dean rit une seconde avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me mettre dans ton lit ? A vrai dire, tu as juste à le demander.

Castiel attrapa Dean par les bras et le força à se tourner jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le comptoir derrière. Le jeune homme sembla alors comprendre ce qu'il cherchait. Il le relâcha pour grimper sur le meuble puis écarta les jambes pour que Castiel puisse s'installer entre elles.

\- Tu es un garçon facile, plaisanta le jeune étudiant en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua Dean en souriant de plus belle.

Ils en étaient arrivés à un stade de leur relation où ils pouvaient facilement plaisanter à ce sujet. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que Dean avait multiplié les conquêtes avant Castiel. Qu'il avait trop souvent cherché à combler un manque en couchant avec des inconnus. Mais c'était du passé. Et aujourd'hui, cela ne pesait plus aussi lourdement sur leur histoire. Dean en parlait parfois. Y faisait référence quand ils croisaient une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Mais il ne semblait plus se sentir aussi coupable.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de faire toute cette nourriture … puisque quelque chose me dit qu'on n'aura pas le temps d'y goûter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dean posa ses mains sur les joues de Castiel et caressa ses pommettes du bout des pouces.

\- Je vais faire honneur à ton repas et savourer chacun de ses plats. Et ensuite, on passera aux choses sérieuses … et par là, je n'entends pas le sexe … mais définitivement cette tarte qui sent merveilleusement bon.

Castiel rit alors une seconde. Il savait parfaitement que son petit ami plaisantait. Même s'il avait une fascination parfois dérangeante pour la nourriture.

\- D'accord faisons un compromis alors … on ignore tous les autres plats et on passe directement à la tarte, suggéra Castiel avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Dean.

Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière pour lui laisser la place pour continuer à l'embrasser avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Castiel savait combien son cou était sensible. Plus particulièrement à la jonction avec son épaule gauche.

\- Ou alors on peut emmener cette tarte dans la chambre et je pourrais la manger sur ton corps … ainsi, j'aurais les deux choses que j'aime le plus au monde.

\- Je devrais probablement être vexé que tu nous mettes sur le même plan mais … l'idée a ses mérites.

Dean baissa à nouveau le visage et embrassa Castiel sur la bouche. Pendant une seconde, leurs langues se caressèrent doucement avant que le rythme ne s'accélère. Dean posa ses mains dans le cou de son petit ami pour le garder contre lui alors que ce dernier remontait les siennes de ses cuisses à sa taille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ce genre dans la cuisine. Bien au contraire. Cette pièce exerçait un pouvoir étonnant sur Dean. Et il adorait que Castiel lui fasse l'amour sur la table. Ou contre le comptoir sur lequel il était assis. Le jeune étudiant aimait ça lui aussi.

\- Tu te rends comptes … six mois que tu me supportes. Tu es un saint, plaisanta Dean quand ils se séparèrent.

Castiel recula son visage pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Comme à chaque qu'il tenait des propos de ce genre, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il plaisantait. Il n'ignorait pas que Dean avait parfois encore des difficultés à croire qu'il ne doutait pas d'eux. Qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Qu'il se fichait de son passé. Mais ce soir, c'était clairement une plaisanterie. Castiel sourit alors.

\- Oh tu sais, je reste uniquement pour le sexe.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Peut être aussi un peu parce que je t'aime … mais juste un peu. C'est majoritairement pour le sexe.

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel le regarda faire, totalement fasciné. Il trouvait Dean incroyablement séduisant en toutes circonstances. Il le trouvait beau quand il se levait tout juste et qu'il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur son crâne. Il le trouvait à couper le souffle quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir. Il le trouvait magnifique également quand il dormait. Mais il était totalement et entièrement fasciné quand il le voyait rire. Le son était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Et quand le visage de son petit ami s'éclairait ainsi, il était absolument irrésistible.

\- Parfait alors je vais devoir faire en sorte de te donner ce que tu veux, lança Dean quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il embrassa ensuite une nouvelle fois son petit ami. Il aimait le goût des lèvres du jeune homme. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait arrêté de fumer. Il savait qu'il avait développé une addiction à sa bouche. Au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait quand elle était collée contre la sienne. Ou à d'autres endroits de son corps. Dean savait parfaitement comment l'utiliser pour lui faire perdre totalement la tête. Parfois, Castiel le soupçonnait d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Ou d'être une sorte de sorcier. Parce qu'il était capable de rendre le jeune étudiant totalement dingue juste en le caressant du bout des lèvres.

\- Six mois, c'est une étape importante hein ? Demanda ensuite Dean en reculant son visage.

Castiel le pensait aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible quand son petit ami et lui s'étaient violemment disputé juste avant le mariage d'Hannah. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir un jour la chance de fêter un quelconque anniversaire avec Dean. Mais à présent, il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans lui. Il n'entrevoyait pas une seule journée de son futur sans son petit ami à ses côtés.

\- C'est une première étape mais il y en aura d'autres, expliqua t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ah oui et lesquelles ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il savait combien Dean avait parfois encore des difficultés à faire des projets d'avenir. Il avait vécu au jour le jour durant trois années après que Jason l'ait abandonné. Il avait fini par penser qu'envisager l'avenir portait malheur. Il devait réapprendre à avoir confiance en son futur. Il y parvenait parfois. Mais il avait encore besoin que Castiel l'aide sur ce plan là.

\- Et bien il y a ensuite la première année passée ensemble … l'emménagement dans un appartement … le mariage aussi. Je sais que ça ne pourra jamais être officiel mais ça ne nous empêche pas de faire la fête avec nos proches.

Dean hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel avant de l'immobiliser à la base de sa nuque.

\- On pourrait peut être commencer par vivre ensemble non ? Enfin je veux dire … c'est idiot que je continue à payer le loyer d'un appartement où je ne vis plus. Je pourrais … si tu le veux bien … je pourrais venir m'installer ici pour de bon et participer aux frais.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Il en avait envie. Il en rêvait même. Mais il avait pensé que Dean n'était pas encore prêt. Et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de le braquer. Et de déclencher une dispute. Dean était encore fragile et même s'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, il avait encore de nombreuses choses à régler.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais … que tu avais besoin d'un endroit à toi, rappela t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean se sente obligé de lui faire cette proposition. Qu'il se sente contraint de lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Castiel voulait que son petit ami emménage avec lui quand il serait réellement prêt.

\- Je le pensais aussi … et sans doute que c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé mais … ça fait six mois aujourd'hui et … il est temps pour moi de croire en nous. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais … il m'arrivait d'avoir un doute parfois. Et … c'était une sécurité. Mais cela fait six mois Cas … six mois que tu prouves chaque jour que je me trompe et que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur alors … je pense qu'il est temps. Et si toutefois on se dispute, je pourrais toujours aller me réfugier chez Garth.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer quand il fut évident qu'aucun son ne franchirait le seuil de ses lèvres. Devant lui, Dean semblait nerveux.

\- Bien sûr, si c'est trop tôt, tu n'as qu'à me le dire … je ne veux pas te forcer et … c'était juste une idée … ce n'est pas … on n'est pas obligé, bafouilla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel lui colla alors la main contre la bouche pour le faire taire avant de les reposer sur ses cuisses. Comment Dean pouvait il douter de l'envie du jeune étudiant de vivre avec lui ? C'était un mystère.

\- Je serais ravi que tu viennes emménager avec moi Dean … j'y pense depuis quelques temps maintenant mais je ne voulais surtout pas te brusquer. Je pensais … je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Dean hocha la tête avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose Cas ?

Le jeune étudiant acquiesça aussitôt. Il savait que Dean ne lui demanderait pas de lui jurer quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de lui donner. Ils étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point depuis le début. Ils avançaient pas à pas et ne se feraient jamais de promesses qu'ils seraient incapables de tenir.

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de … de chercher à me protéger en permanence. Je sais que tu le fais parce que tu veux m'aider mais … quand tu ressens quelque chose ou que tu as envie de quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Peu importe la réaction que je pourrais être amené à avoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête … et … je suis plus fort que ce que tu sembles penser. Je … je veux qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité dans cette histoire. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu fasses des sacrifices pour moi ou que tu taises tes désirs simplement parce que tu as peur que je ne sois pas prêt à les entendre. Tu peux me le promettre ?

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son petit ami cherchait à lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait gardé pour lui son envie d'emménager avec Dean simplement parce qu'il avait peur que son petit ami prenne la fuite. Qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer en voulant avancer trop vite. Mais il réalisait également qu'il avait eu tort. Dean était à présent vexé de voir qu'il l'avait jugé trop fragile pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il ne referait plus la même erreur.

\- Je te le promets et je suis désolé.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Cas … loin de là. Je suis touché. Et j'ai vraiment très envie de vivre avec toi. Et pas uniquement pour le sexe …

Castiel savait que son petit ami cherchait à apaiser la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux. Il sourit à sa plaisanterie avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de cesser de chercher à protéger Dean à chaque fois. Mais c'était un travail qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Même si le sexe est un plus bien sûr … je suppose que ça doit venir du fait que tu es probablement le meilleur amant que j'ai eu de ma vie.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela soit vrai. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir la comparaison avec tous les hommes que son petit ami avait fréquentés. Mais il savait également qu'avec lui, Dean avait découvert ce qu'on ressentait en faisant l'amour avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait sincèrement. Avec quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas uniquement à utiliser son corps pour son propre plaisir. Cela faisait peut être toute la différence.

\- On va vivre ensemble alors hein ? On va devenir un de ces couples que je détestais avant … on va rentrer dans la norme.

\- Je suppose oui, concéda Castiel, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient toujours posées sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

Castiel les remonta lentement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tee shirt du jeune homme, appréciant de sentir sa peau nue. Il y avait quelque chose d'absolument fascinant dans la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son petit ami. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel n'était probablement pas objectif. Il avait tendance à trouver tout ce qui concernait son petit ami fascinant.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda ce dernier, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de remonter un peu plus encore ses mains sous le tee shirt de Dean. Il en arrêta une sur son torse, contre son pectoral gauche pour sentir son cœur battre sous sa paume. Castiel avait passé des heures entières à apprendre le fonctionnement de ce muscle si capital pour tout être vivant. Mais il restait tout de même un mystère pour lui. Il pouvait le décrire parfaitement et en nommer toutes les parties. Il connaissait toutes les maladies qui pouvaient l'affecter. Les symptômes à observer et les traitements appropriés. Mais il continuait de s'interroger sur les mystères qui l'entouraient toujours. Sur les raisons qui le poussaient à battre un peu plus fort quand on se trouvait avec la personne qu'on aimait. Sur la possibilité d'avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que chaque personne sur Terre possède une âme indépendante de son corps et de son esprit ?

\- Une âme ? répéta Dean, visiblement surpris par la question.

Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Castiel lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il abordait ce sujet.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cas … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de religieux. Pas plus que je ne suis croyant d'ailleurs … mais je suppose qu'il reste des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer et … peut être que c'est notre âme qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Peut être qu'elle survit à la mort de notre corps comme la Bible le dit et … peut être Cas … je ne sais pas.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de retirer ses mains de sous le tee shirt du jeune homme pour les poser sur ses joues.

\- Je pense que tu es mon âme sœur. Je pense … je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer parce que nos deux âmes étaient la moitié d'un tout.

\- Si c'est le cas alors, c'est une bonne chose non ? Même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de ne pas avoir le choix. D'être destiné à quelqu'un … j'aurais pu plus mal tomber je suppose !

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Il savait que son petit ami cherchait à rendre cette conversation un plus légère. Il avait beau avoir fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de leur relation, il n'en était pas moins encore mal à l'aise quand ils discutaient ainsi à cœur ouvert. Castiel ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il savait qu'il avait encore besoin de temps pour guérir complètement des blessures que Jason lui avait infligées dans le passé.

\- Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez que tu me fasses l'amour … de préférence sauvagement et au milieu de cette cuisine. Et peut être que je te laisserais ensuite manger cette fameuse tarte sur moi … hmmm l'idée me plait assez d'ailleurs. Tarte et toi … les deux choses que je préfère au monde.

Castiel referma ses doigts dans la nuque de Dean pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Une nouvelle fois … Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de voir que tu places la tarte avant moi ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une erreur de ta part ?

Dean inclina la tête sur la côté - un geste qu'il tenait de Castiel - avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- J'y peux rien Cas. Mon estomac gouverne entièrement ma vie … il passe avant tout le reste … avant ma libido visiblement. Mais hé … dis toi que tu es deuxième sur cette liste … ce qui est déjà pas si mal non ?

Castiel savait que son petit ami n'était pas sérieux. Il en aurait probablement douté quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il avait suffisamment confiance à présent en la force de leurs sentiments pour ne plus s'en inquiéter.

\- Ok alors peut être que je devrais te servir à manger avant d'envisager de te faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, répliqua t-il en reculant doucement.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean le retint aussitôt en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- N'y pense même pas, lança t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune étudiant.

Castiel ne résista pas et laissa son petit ami imprégner le rythme à leur baiser. Il n'y avait pas réellement de dominant entre eux quand il était question de sexe. Castiel était généralement celui qui pénétrait Dean mais ce dernier était très souvent aux commandes. Il était parfaitement capable d'exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait et de l'obtenir aussitôt. Castiel était tout à fait d'accord pour le laisser faire. Le sexe était un échange. C'était avant tout un moyen d'être lié l'un à l'autre. D'établir une connexion qui allait au delà de celle qu'ils partageaient le reste du temps.

Après de longues secondes, Dean recula finalement son visage. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord du tee shirt de Castiel pour le lui retirer. Le jeune étudiant leva aussitôt les bras pour l'aider avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il savait exactement quelles zones caresser du bout des lèvres pour rendre fou son petit ami. Il les utilisait toutes à chaque fois. Il n'y avait rien qu'il trouvait plus excitant que de voir Dean perdre pied. Que de le voir se laisser envahir totalement par le désir qu'il ressentait.

Il retira ensuite le tee shirt de Dean pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le torse. Quand les mains de Dean se posèrent sur la ceinture de son jean, il recula pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le jeune homme la détacha rapidement puis s'attaqua ensuite au bouton et à la braguette du jean de Castiel. Ce dernier le retira dès que Dean eut terminé. Il enleva en même temps ses chaussettes puis se baissa pour retirer les chaussettes de son petit ami. Il aimait prendre son temps pour le déshabiller. Il aimait également passer de longues minutes à embrasser chacune des parties du corps de Dean qu'il dévoilait. C'était un moyen pour lui de lui faire comprendre combien il l'aimait. Et combien il était totalement fasciné par lui.

Une fois les chaussettes de Dean retirées, Castiel détacha sa ceinture et les boutons de son jean. Le jeune homme descendit aussitôt du comptoir pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer. Castiel l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche en venant coller son corps contre celui de son petit ami.  
Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Dean presser contre son ventre. La sienne était au moins aussi visible. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point son corps réagissait rapidement au contact de celui de son petit ami. Il ne s'en plaignait pas bien sûr. Il priait même pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Dean glissa ses mains dans son dos puis sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Ses doigts se refermèrent ensuite sur ses fesses et il les serra une seconde. Castiel laissa alors échapper un gémissement qu'il étouffa en venant coller sa bouche dans le cou de Dean. Il mordit ensuite légèrement la peau sous ses lèvres. Il aimait l'idée que son petit ami porterait sa marque pendant plusieurs jours.

Dean ne semblait pas s'en plaindre non plus si Castiel se fiait aux gémissements qu'il laissait échapper à intervalles réguliers. Le jeune étudiant sourit en relâchant la peau de son petit ami. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules pour le faire se retourner. Dean se laissa faire puis se pencha en avant, son ventre et son torse collés contre le comptoir devant lui. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il n'aurait pas su dire quelle partie du corps du jeune homme il préférait. Il l'aimait dans son ensemble. Mais il avait une fascination particulière pour son dos. Pour la myriade de tâches de rousseurs qui étaient parsemées entre ses omoplates. Pour le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour la cambrure de ses reins et pour les deux petites fossettes juste au dessus de ses fesses.

Castiel attrapa ensuite le rebord du boxer de Dean et le lui baissa doucement le long des jambes. Une fois que Dean en fut débarrassé, Castiel retira son propre caleçon. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et attrapa les fesses du jeune homme. Il les écarta suffisamment pour glisser sa langue entre elles. Il la fit glisser de haut en bas, de la base de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami à l'endroit où il mourrait d'envie de pénétrer.

Au dessus de lui, Dean laissa échapper un cri puis un long gémissement. Castiel fit alors pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur de son corps. Le muscle se contracta aussitôt avant de se relâcher lentement. Il commença des mouvements de piston avec sa langue pour préparer le jeune homme.  
Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura mais quand il fut sûr que son petit ami était suffisamment prêt, il ajouta un premier doigt puis un second. Ils faisaient l'amour souvent et le corps de Dean était à présent habitué au sien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une préparation longue pour être suffisamment relâché. Castiel prit toutefois le temps nécessaire avant de faire à nouveau glisser sa langue là où ses doigts étaient enfouis à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

\- Cas, Cas … s'il te plait … je suis … je suis prêt, assura Dean en remuant les hanches.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête avant de se redresser. Il observa une seconde le dos du jeune homme et ses fesses. Il étudia également ses longues jambes légèrement arquées. Il posa ses mains sur le côté de ses cuisses avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à ses hanches. Il en retira une ensuite avant de la porter à sa bouche. La salive n'était définitivement pas le lubrifiant idéal mais Castiel ne voulait surtout pas partir en chercher dans leur chambre. « Leur ». Castiel sourit en pensant qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, cet endroit n'était plus uniquement à lui mais à Dean également. Le jeune étudiant sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Pas en raison du stress. Bien au contraire. Mais parce qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Ils auraient l'occasion d'utiliser le lubrifiant que Castiel avait acheté pour l'occasion plus tard dans la soirée. Car il n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'amour avec Dean une seule fois ce soir. Non. Il envisageait même une nuit blanche.

\- C'est quand tu veux Cas … parce qu'au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, je suis un peu désespéré là !

La voix de Dean ramena Castiel à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il utilisa sa salive pour humidifier son sexe puis l'attrapa dans une main, saisissant la hanche gauche de Dean avec l'autre. Il se mit ensuite à position et poussa lentement son bassin en avant. Son petit ami poussa aussitôt un long gémissement quand il commença à le pénétrer. C'était le moment que Dean préférait. Il le lui avait souvent dit. Il aimait tout dans le sexe. Mais les premières secondes de la pénétration lui procuraient des sensations qu'il adorait par dessus tout. Castiel fit donc en sorte de faire durer le plaisir.

Quand son bassin fut collé contre les fesses de Dean, il prit quelques secondes pour apprécier les sensations que son petit ami lui procurait. Le muscle autour de son sexe était contracté et Castiel serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller au plaisir tout de suite. Il avait travaillé sur son endurance durant ces six mois. A présent, il parvenait à faire jouir Dean avant lui à chaque fois.

Castiel posa alors ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami. Il suivit le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts avant de baisser les yeux sur l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour apprécier ce qu'il ressentait. Mais quand Dean commença à faire aller et venir ses hanches doucement pour s'empaler sur son sexe, il se mit en action à son tour.

Il adopta aussitôt un rythme soutenu. Il savait parfaitement ce que Dean aimait. Les quelques fois où ils faisaient l'amour doucement et avec tendresse les satisfaisaient tous les deux pleinement. Mais il n'y avait rien qui excitait plus son petit ami que la passion qui animait Castiel quand il allait et venait en lui rapidement et brutalement.

Le jeune étudiant voulait procurer le maximum de plaisir à son petit ami. Il choisit donc de ne pas se montrer patient. Il accéléra le rythme de piston de ses hanches, appréciant le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant. Dean criait à présent. Il avait toujours été particulièrement bruyant quand ils faisaient l'amour. Et Castiel adorait ça. Il aimait savoir qu'il faisait les choses biens. Il aimait entendre son petit ami lui dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Plus fort Cas … plus … oh oui juste là.

Dean arqua le dos quand son petit ami toucha enfin sa prostate. Castiel garda ensuite le même angle et reposa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean pour le forcer à s'empaler sur lui à chaque fois qu'il propulsait ses hanches en avant.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pendant combien de temps il alla et vint à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami. Et il fut surpris quand le corps de Dean se tendit brusquement, un cri plus rauque que les précédents résonnant autour d'eux. Le jeune homme venait de jouir sans qu'il ait besoin de toucher son sexe. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, c'était toujours une surprise pour Castiel.

Le jeune étudiant continua à aller et venir à l'intérieur de son petit ami pour prolonger son orgasme avant de s'abandonner enfin au sien. Il eut la sensation de crier le nom de Dean mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Pendant une seconde, tout son corps s'embrasa. Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fortement les hanches du jeune homme.

Il prit un moment pour retrouver une respiration normale et laisser à son cœur une chance de se calmer avant de se retirer de Dean le plus doucement possible. Le jeune homme poussa un petit grognement de déception mais le laissa tout de même faire. Plusieurs fois, il avait suggéré à Castiel de rester à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à être prêt pour un second round. Mais c'était impossible dans la cuisine. Le jeune étudiant envisagerait probablement l'idée quand ils auraient rejoint leur chambre.

Il fallut également quelques secondes à Dean avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour faire face à Castiel. Il avait le visage couvert de sueur, les joues rouges et les lèvres sensiblement enflées à force de les mordre. Il était une nouvelle fois à couper le souffle.

Castiel ne put se retenir de l'embrasser aussitôt et Dean encercla alors sa taille de ses bras pour être collé à lui.

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide et je suis à toi, souffla ensuite Dean contre ses lèvres.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il hésita une seconde à proposer à son ami de le rejoindre dans la salle de bains. Mais il savait que s'il le proposait, Dean accepterait dans la seconde. Ce qui les conduirait à se caresser puis à se précipiter dans la chambre pour recommencer. Et il avait vraiment envie que Dean goûte aux plats qu'il lui avait préparés.

\- Je t'attend ici, finit il par dire.

Dean lui sourit avant de reculer pour s'éloigner. Quand il passa à côté de lui, marchant lentement en raison de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir entre les jambes, Castiel lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses.

\- Hé, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Lança aussitôt le jeune homme en le dévisageant.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, répliqua Castiel en souriant à son tour.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres. C'était une provocation. Rien de plus. Castiel connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir quand il cherchait à obtenir une quelconque réaction de lui.

\- Peut être bien que ça m'excite effectivement … et qui sait … je te laisserais peut être me donner la fessée tout à l'heure … mais si et seulement si ta tarte est vraiment délicieuse !

Castiel rit alors, amusé. Dean secoua la tête puis quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Le jeune étudiant le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du mur avant de ramasser ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla rapidement puis vérifia que sa tarte se portait bien dans le four.

Non. Rien n'était parfait avec le jeune homme. Il y avait encore des choses sur lesquelles ils devait travailler tous les deux. Des cicatrices qui avaient encore besoin de temps pour guérir complètement et disparaître. Mais le temps était le meilleur des alliés. Et Castiel avait tout le temps du monde pour Dean. Il avait toute une vie avec le jeune homme pour être heureux et faire en sorte que tout soit enfin parfait. Castiel sourit. Il avait trouvé le bonheur dans un bar gay quelques mois plus tôt. Et s'il avait longtemps cherché à le nier, il était content d'avoir enfin accepté l'évidence. S'assumer pleinement avait été la meilleure des décisions de sa vie. Elle lui avait offert l'opportunité de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Et peu importait ce que le monde et la société pourraient en dire. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir. Castiel était heureux. Que cela leur plaise ou non.


End file.
